


Tempo

by surrealsunday



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Actor Lucas, All The Tropes, All the Flirting, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eliott and Idriss are also the bestest besties, Eliott's beauty is a little devastating - LUCAS NEVER SAID THAT, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Imane and Sofiane are a thing too, Lucas is a pathetic inexperienced little gay boy - his words, Lucas is also baby - Eliott's words, M/M, Model and artist Eliott, Ouba is a baby, Yann and Lucas are the bestest besties, also a little shit - Eliott's words, also because SKAM, miscommunication because they're stupid boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 171,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealsunday/pseuds/surrealsunday
Summary: (Actor Lucas/ Model Eliott fake-dating AU) - *Guaranteed Weekly Updates*When Lucas Lallemant, rising film star and #5 in Celebrity Mag’s ‘30 under 30 Heartthrobs’, is outted after an unfortunate caught-on-camera make out session in a club, he decides, under the guidance of his agent, Arthur, that a PR relationship will help control the tabloid narrative and save his career. When Basile suggests his bestest buddy from a photography class, Eliott Demaury, a successful model in his own right, as the potential fake-dating candidate, Lucas is skeptical. But ok, so Eliott is pretty good looking and apparently willing. Fine. It’s an unconventional situation but it’s a solid plan that will benefit them both, right? And hopefully in the process Lucas will gain a good friend. And so what if he’s a little attracted to said friend? It’s fine. It’s No. Big. Deal. Nobody needs to know that but Lucas anyways. Everything’s fine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *There will be weekly updates – chapters are 10-20k words (though chapter 1&2 are split)*
> 
> This fic is complete and just being edited. I didn’t trust myself to write a WIP publishing chapters as I went and actually complete the story (kudos to all you fic writers who do – I ain’t about that life – my anxiety has anxiety imagining it). Point being – the story is written. I’m just editing chapter by chapter and completing the social media as I go (there’s a lot). But I wrote 150k in less than 6 weeks so yah… editing is needed.
> 
> About the story itself… all you need to know is… all the tropes *throws confetti*. Except maybe not ALL the tropes. Don’t yell at me if I didn’t include your favourite trope because I’m sensitive and will cry. But also – ALL THE TROPES *finger guns*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Social media pictures are now embedded with tumblr as the source - so anyone experiencing a geoblock preventing them from loading the pics - they should work now. Let me know if anyone is still having issues. Tumblr was being a bitch and I had to write the html code myself but... hopefully this works!

_ ** ** _

_**Friday – June 7th**_

He’s fucked. Well and truly _fucked_. And not at all in the positive, life-affirming way he’d like to be.

“We can deny it,” Arthur says sounding tinny and distant over the telephone line as he talks over speaker. “But – Lucas, the pictures are pretty clear. I’m not sure a full-on denial is how we want to play this.”

_Play this. _Lucas doesn’t blame him for the turn-of-phrase. It’s exactly what his life has become in the spotlight. A game. A chess board with his queen boxed in on all sides. The most powerful player rendered useless.

“I don’t understand how this happened. It – we were careful. Nobody saw us. Nobody recognized us and –”

“Clearly that’s not the case,” Arthur cuts him off, not unkindly. “At this point it doesn’t matter where the pictures came from or who’s responsible – it’s the fallout we have to manage.”

Lucas sucks in a breath at that.

“How bad is this going to be?” And he wants to believe that it won’t be a big enough story to gain traction. That people won’t care. It _shouldn't_ matter. But he knows better. He’s a young, eligible movie star in the prime of his career. He’s been linked to every female actress he’s so much as glanced at and the subsequent salacious (entirely inaccurate) stories have splashed across headlines only to be uncritically consumed by the masses. The thought that perhaps lady-killer Lucas Lallemant’s dick might point in the direction of a far more male-shaped partner has never crossed anyone’s mind.

_Heteronormativity is a bitch wrapped in a beige sweater vest_, he thinks.

“I think that all depends on how we handle this. We already have an advantage –” Lucas can’t help but scoff at that. Arthur ignores the interruption, continuing, “we know when and what is about to drop. We can get ahead of this, Lucas. I actually think –” he pauses for a moment as though mulling over his choice of words, “I think we can spin this to our advantage. You’ve been saying for the past two years you want to come out.”

“I wanted to _talk _about the _possibility_ of coming out, Arthur.” Lucas seethes and he’s not sure attempts to keep his temper in check will last. “This isn’t a decision that should have been taken from me. It should be _my _choice. Mine. To say what, and when, and to whoever I fucking want. This is bullshit. It’s fucking bullshit and I… ”

He stops himself, sentence trailing off before he can spin off into a profanity-laden rant about privacy and the press. It’s nothing Arthur doesn’t know. It’s a topic they’ve discussed ad nauseam.

Arthurs sighs before speaking. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to downplay how shit this is. And it _is_ shit. I can’t control what’s happened. But I can help. That’s what I’m here for, Lucas. I’m your agent and more importantly your friend. I will do everything in my power to protect you. We can handle this however you see fit. I have your back, ok?”

Lucas exhales through his nose, calmed by the assurance and empathy in his friend’s tone.

“I know. I’m sorry. Thank you. I’m just not sure I know how I want to handle this – what to do or – or how I’m supposed to –” he inhales willing his voice not to break.

“Listen. Why don’t you come over here tonight? I’ll invite the boys. We’ll drink, talk, and figure it out.”

“You sure the boys plus alcohol is the best way to manage what could be a life-altering decision, forever changing the trajectory of my career?” Lucas smiles feeling much-needed levity enter the conversation.

“I mean – it’s worked to this point. I do recall advising you not to take that period piece, _Madeline_. If it wasn’t for fucking Basile you might have passed on the opportunity. Your break out role.”

And _well_. Arthur is hardly giving himself credit here. He’d advised Lucas not to take the role as he’d heard the director was a homophobic piece of shit. And he hadn’t been wrong. While Lucas wasn’t out and the director had remained none-the-wiser about his lead star’s sexuality, it had been one of the most difficult filming experiences of his life. Arthur’s advice had not been misguided.

“Did you just imply Basile gave me better career advice than you?”

“Not to his face.” Lucas can hear Arthur grin through the phone. “But if I should be concerned for my job security just let me know.”

Lucas smiles. “He told me to take that role because my character’s name rhymed with dick and the lead actress was hot. I think your job is safe.”

They both laugh.

“But yah – a night with the boys sounds good. Give me a couple hours. I’m going to go for a run. Clear my head. I’ll grab some beer when I’m on my way.”

“Perfect. And Lucas?”

Lucas _hmms_ in response.

“It’s going to be ok. You have my word on that.”

* * * *

“Well if it isn’t the man of the hour. Late as usual.” 

He enters Arthur’s living room to slew of noise and laughter, as though five times the amount of people were occupying the space. And he can admit the cacophony of sound is a comfort in its familiarity and warmth.

“I had to shower after my run. Get myself all nice smelling and pretty for you fuckers,” Lucas grins in reply.

He barely manages to place the beer on the table before Yann is in his space engulfing him in a crushing hug. He lets himself sink into it, burying his face into Yann’s neck and accepting the unspoken sympathy and comfort his best friend offers.

“I love you, ok? We’re going to sort this shit out,” Yann whispers with a ferocity true to his protective nature.

“Love you too,” is all Lucas can manage for fear if he should speak any more he’ll break down right then and there.

“Alright, alright, alright,” comes Arthur’s voice from the couch. “Enough with the love-fest. You’re best friends forever. Got the friendship bracelets to prove it. We’ve got important matters to discuss.”

“Beer to drink, pot to smoke, and so much fucking food to eat,” Basile adds shoving a piece of pizza in his mouth before balking under the scrutiny of Arthur’s gaze. “What?! Priorities!” He squawks, mouth full. 

They all scoff at that. Lucas settles himself on the plush chair neighbouring the couch and cracks open a beer. Yann sits nearest Lucas on the couch while Basile takes center cushion with Arthur brackets them on the furthest end. _The Gang_ _assigned seats_ Lucas thinks with a small smile. He loves these boys.

“Everyone’s up to date then?” he asks somewhat unnecessarily, sure that Arthur has forewarned the boys on what sort of an evening they were to expect.

“I gave them the highlights. Showed them the pictures of you and –”

“That fucking prick,” Yann cuts Arthur off.

“What?” Lucas turns to Yann attempting to curb his immediate irritation. “This isn’t his fault.”

“Right,” Yann replies with a disbelieving shake of his head.

“It’s not like he forced me into anything! I chose to make out with him in that club. Around all those people. I didn’t even care. It was my idea to go in the first place. It wasn’t him – he – he wasn’t even that into the idea. I was – I was all over him and –” Lucas’s breath hitches, a wave of panic suddenly washing over him.

Did _he_ know? God what would he think? What would he _do_?

“Does he know? Has he been told?” Lucas looks at Arthur. “He needs to be warned as well. This affects him too.” Yann places his hand on Lucas’s thigh, squeezing. A sweet but fruitless attempt to hold Lucas back from his building blind panic.

“He knows.” Arthur replies with a grimace, glancing at the other two boys before continuing. “The pictures don’t show him, Lucas. His face is entirely obscured and only a vague description of him was given. He wasn’t recognized. You’re the only one seen clearly. The only one people identified immediately. His team informed me it’s in his best interest not to be involved in any capacity. That it would be best if you ceased all communication. They felt it would be easy to do so being that your mutual work obligation was complete – their words.”

Lucas stares at Arthur unseeing, his vision gone hazy and unfocused. Yann squeezes his thigh again.

“A fucking prick. Like I said.”

Lucas closes his eyes. Doesn’t care to disagree.

“So wait,” Basile suddenly pipes up. “If no one knows who Lucas was getting busy with, he could say it was anyone! Fuck Lucas,” and it’s worrisome how excited he suddenly looks, “you could say it was whoever you wanted! The hottest fucking guy you know!”

Lucas laughs lightly at that, his voice slightly unsteady. “Yah might be a slight problem when they publicly disagree on the cover of every tabloid and celebrity magazine, Basile. But nice try.”

“Actually,” Arthur adds with hesitance. “While I am supremely reluctant to admit it, Basile has a point.”

“What? I do?” It’s a tie between who looks more shocked: Basile, Lucas, or Yann.

“In a roundabout you’re-still-an-idiot kind of way,” Arthur continues. “Lucas, if you decide to control this narrative - use this as an opportunity to come out as much on your terms as you can at this stage -maybe we do so by controlling the _who_ in the equation. Who you were with. Why you were with them. If we feed the press a story of romance the headlines read less ‘Lucas Lallemant caught in gay scandal hooking up with men in clubs’ and more ‘Lucas Lallemant in secret loving relationship with partner who just so happens to be a dude’.”

“But I’m not,” Lucas replies. “I’m not in a relationship with him. And he’d obviously never agree to that spin. There’s no – no romance to speak of. No loving boyfriends.” He doesn’t dare look at any of them as he says it staring down into his lap instead.

“Right. Which is where the ‘Basile actually has a point’ comes in. We can write the boyfriend part of this story.” Lucas glances back up at Arthur who now looks oddly determined.

“What do you mean?” Lucas asks warily glancing at Yann who looks just as clueless.

“I mean that we find the guy. A guy that fits - who can play the role.” Arthur gestures with his hand for emphasis. “We write the story. We give the press everything they want while controlling the narrative. We take the control back.”

“Why would he go to all that trouble though? A fake boyfriend? Fake relationship?” Yann asks voicing Lucas’s own thoughts. “Why not just let it play out as it is – Lucas making out with some guy. No one needs to know who it is.”

Arthur nods at Yann before looking to Lucas. “Because that’s not how the story will be written. It won’t be some simple ‘Oh Lucas Lallemant is gay and was seen making out with a guy’ byline. The press know they’re being served scandal on a silver platter. The headlines will be ‘Lucas Lallemant the promiscuous gay fucking random guys in seedy clubs.” The words are harsh and cruel even as Arthur delivers them with an apologetic look.

“What the fuck?! That’s fucking ridiculous!” Yann exclaims outraged. “Lucas isn’t fucking dudes left and right. He was seen with one guy, one time.”

Lucas doesn’t add anything. He knows exactly what Arthur’s referring to. It’s another conversation they’ve had before. Having come up when Lucas first broached the topic of coming out. The ‘promiscuous gay’ – a bigoted stereotype and go-to character descriptor of the tabloids.

“I know. It’s fucking unfair and untrue.” _And exactly the story that will be told_ goes unspoken.

“Even if I wanted to – to go the ‘fake boyfriend’ route, it’s not like they’re selling them at the farmer’s market. There’s no 1-800-rent-a-boyfriend service,” Lucas adds quietly.

“Actually there is a number you can call if you want – OW!” Basile’s contribution to the conversation is cut-off with a swift smack to the back of the head by Arthur.

“I get that it isn’t the easiest solution,” Arthur allows. “It’s not like I have a boyfriend for you lined up here either. I’m sort of taking shots in the dark too.”

“I’ll do it,” Yann’s voice breaks into the lull.

“What?” Lucas turns his gaze to him not sure he heard correctly.

“I said I’ll do it,” Yann repeats. “It makes perfect sense. I know the whole story. I’m not going to betray you to the gossip sites. And we already know one another inside and out.” 

Before Lucas can begin to formulate a reply Arthur does so for him. “As altruistic as the notion may be, it would barely take even a bit of digging for that story to fall apart. You _do _know one another inside and out. And so do all the people around you. I’m sorry but no one would buy you two being in a relationship.”

They all contemplate the truth in Arthur’s statements before he adds, “Besides, Lucas may be the only one clearly seen in the photographs but details and descriptions were still given by club goers and none of them included him making out with a beautiful black man.” He winks at Yann who huffs a resigned laugh and nods in understanding. 

Lucas exhales, relieved by Arthur’s sensible reply quashing the idea. His crush on Yann in the days of high-school feels like a million years ago. The idea now of behaving in any way other than platonic – even as a ruse – with his best friend leaves Lucas torn between wanting to laugh hysterically and weep at the irony on behalf of his younger self.

“Then I’ll do it.” Basile chimes in as they all turn to look at him expressions torn between amusement (Arthur, Yann) and disgust (Lucas – though he does his best to hide it).

“Think about it –” Basile begins.

“I’d really rather not,” Lucas cuts in.

Un-phased Basile continues. “No one knows me as your best friend the way everyone knows Yann but we’re always seen together. I know you almost as well and I know the whole fucking story here. And hey – if it comes down to a few planned make outs for the cameras, maybe some heavy petting sessions, that’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.”

Arthur and Yann don’t even attempt to hold back their laughter while Lucas is sure his face reflects nothing but utter revulsion at the idea. It’s a reaction he can’t be bothered to conceal. _He’s a talented actor but even he has his limits_.

“What?” Basile asks looking outraged by the ongoing laughter from Arthur and Yann. “I’d be a fucking great boyfriend!”

Lucas takes pity on him. “I know you would, Basile, but it’s not like you’re available, right?” He scrambles desperately for a viable excuse. “I mean Daphne will find out about us dating if it’s in the tabloids. You’ll surely lose all hope of being with her then, right?” He glances at the other boys who grin back, clearly on the cusp of another round of laughter.

“Oh. I hadn’t thought of that,” Basile replies looking thoughtful. “But maybe –” and Lucas definitely doesn’t like where this is going, “maybe it would make her jealous! If she sees me with Lucas she’ll know what a catch I am and want a chance with me –”

Arthur blessedly speaks over him, “No no no, it just wouldn’t be believable. Your luscious curls might make girls weep,” he says with a wink, “but they don’t match E – the description either. And besides, you’re nowhere near hot enough for our Lucas.” Basile looks mildly offended. “No offense” Arthur adds as an after-thought.

Lucas barks out a laugh. “What requirement of hotness are we talking here?”

“Oh mad hot, bro.” Yann chips in with a grin, “Model-level hotness.” Yann looks to Arthur for agreement who smiles slyly and nods at him before turning his attention back to Lucas.

“He’s not wrong. I mean not only do you deserve some seriously hot-fake-boyfriend set-up here. But the press will lose their minds over two hot guys in a secret romantic relationship. One of them being the It-boy on the movie scene. And the description is vague enough to match a lot of guys: hot, tall, messy brown hair.”

Lucas sighs at that, previous humour expelled like a popped balloon.

“Well then we’re back to square one,” he says tiredly. “Because I don’t know where we’re going to find a hot _fake_ boyfriend who’s going to agree to _fake_ date me.”

They all sit in silence for a moment. No noise but the television playing softly in the background and Basile’s chewing – not having let the conversation distract him from gorging himself on the food spread across the coffee table.

“I know someone,” he suddenly speaks, mouth full.

“I’m sorry, what?” Arthur asks. “It’s hard to make out what you’re saying through the masochated pizza in your mouth."

Basile rolls his eyes, swallowing before sticking his tongue out at Arthur. “Better?”

“Oh much,” Arthur replies with an eye roll of his own. “Now what the hell are you on about?”

“I know someone. Hot. Tall. Brown hair. Super nice guy actually. Really good buddy of mine.”

“Right…” Arthur trails off skeptically.

“I swear!” Basile looks to Yann and Lucas for support who both stare back in response, knowing sometimes silence is the best response to an idea courtesy of Basile.

“He’s in that photography class I take. You know the one?” And Lucas does know. The class Basile took to impress Daphne after she commented off-hand that she needed an ‘Instagram boyfriend’ to take better photos of her for her life as an 'influencer' – the quotation marks ring clear in Lucas’s mind. Basile had signed up for an intensive professional photography course the next day, spending far too much money to hone a skill Daphne would likely never put to use.

“Anyways,” Basile continues, “he’s like a photographer, or artist or something. But actually a model. A photographer model. A model photographer? Or like artist model.” He pauses contemplating his phrasing. “But super fucking hot. All the girls in the class want to bang him. Some of the guys too.”

“Ok not that I don’t believe you,” Arthur says eyebrow raised, “and to be clear – I don’t. But even if this model-hot-photographer-maybe-artist is as great as you say, one: how do we know he’s available? Two: how do we know he’s into guys? And three: why would he ever agree to an arrangement like this?”

“Well, ONE,” Basile replies shooting up his index finger in front of Arthur’s face, “I asked him a while back why he wasn’t saying yes to any of the chicks throwing themselves at him and he said he wasn’t interested in hooking up with someone right now, and TWO,” he throws up another finger, “he said he wasn’t interested in hooking up with any of the guys or girls in class. He’s –” he pauses searching for the term, “PANSEXUAL! Yah that’s it. He said he's pansexual. And THREE,” a final finger goes up in front of the amused expression Arthur is clearly trying to smother, “You don’t know until you ask. He’s a friend. I can do it.”

And Lucas will have _none of that_. “No, NO – hell no. You are not going up to some random guy in your photography class and ask him to be my fake boyfriend. Jesus, Basile!”

Yann who had been silently observing up to this point suddenly asks, “What’s this guys’ name?”

Basile looks to him, “Eliott. Um… Eliott… Demaury. That’s it. Eliott Demaury. Hang on I have him on Insta.”

Basile quickly grabs his phone presumably scrolling to the model-hot-maybe-artist’s page while Lucas glances around at them all wondering if this is a prospect they are seriously contemplating. _What the fuck even was his life anymore? _

“Here.” Basile hands the phone to Arthur while Yann flops sideways on the couch across Basile to view the screen as well. Lucas remains where he is, unsure to what extent he should entertain this insanity.

“Holy fuck.” Yann expresses with a gust of air. “This guy is fucking gorgeous.”

“I can’t believe I have to say this for a second time in one night but,” Arthur looks to Basile before looking at Lucas, “Basile has a point. This Eliott guy is definitely model-hot.”

_And ok. That’s enough of that._ Whether he sees this entire conversation as a farce or not, Lucas will be the judge of this Eliott’s level of hotness himself.

“Give it here.” He motions for the phone.

It’s handed to him by Yann who then sits back with what is a far-too-smug look on his face if Lucas has anything to say about it. He twists his mouth at Yann before looking down at that phone – looking down at what has to be the most beautiful man Lucas has ever seen in his life. _Holy fuck_ is right.

It’s not like Lucas is unfamiliar with beautiful men. He works in the movie industry. On a regular basis he’s been surrounded by actors, models … beautiful people. On set, at industry parties, on red carpets, there’s always a supply. And yet he’s never been as struck dumb by a face as this one. He refuses to look up at the other boys as he clicks to Eliott’s main profile and scrolls through more absolutely devastating images.

_Jesus_. How is someone going through life looking like THIS and sharing photography classes with fucking Basile of all people?!

He can’t avoid it anymore. Lucas clears his throat before looking up at the expectant faces of his friends, “Ok. I mean – he’s pretty good looking.”

“Pretty good looking?” Yann scoffs. “You think he’s hot as fuck. You can’t tell me otherwise. I know you, Lulu.”

“What does it matter?” Lucas says with a shake of his head. “We’re not talking about me dating the guy for real. And besides, he’s just some random friend of Basile’s. No way is he just going to drop everything and agree to date me – fake date me.”

“Well in the words of our brilliant friend, Basile here,” Arthur claps a very pleased looking Basile on the back, “we won’t know unless we ask.”

“Just let me talk to him, Lucas, I see him tomorrow in class anyways,” Basile whines. “The pictures are being released Monday, right? So everything will be public soon. I can explain the situation and see if he’s down.” And none of that makes Lucas feel any better. _Basile_ explaining the situation with any subtlety or tact? Unlikely.

“How about this instead,” Arthur proposes. “You ask him to do you a favour by coming to meet me to discuss a business proposition? You can say it’s acting or modeling related. And _I_ discuss the situation with him.” And well that sounds like a much more solid plan to Lucas. Is he really considering this? He surreptitiously glances back down at the phone in his hand. At the piercing eyes staring back at him.

“Ok.” He looks at Yann before looking to Arthur and Basile. “It’s worth a shot.”

* * * *

_ **Saturday – Jun 8th** _

* * * *

_ **Sunday – June 9th** _

It’s 19:13. He’s actually more on time than he would ever normally be if left to his own devices. It’s not that he means to always be late. It’s just that he somehow always finds himself stuck behind drivers that insist on obeying the rules of the road. He can hardly be blamed for the tardiness that results from such ridiculous behaviour. And in fact tonight he’d arrived early. It was 18:56 when he found himself in the lobby of Arthur’s building. He knows. He checked the clock approximately five hundred times on the drive over. Precious minutes had been lost as he waffled in the stairway. His decision to take the stairs – _up six fucking flights _– a misguided attempt at delaying the inevitable and as it happened, an opportunity to contemplate all the ways he had gone wrong in his life that had brought him to this moment 

And now he was out of breath and sweaty.

_Great fucking job Lucas, _he thinks, nervously rubbing his hands along his thighs as he rests against the wall. _Meet the most beautiful man you’ve ever seen, a guy that’s going to bail you out of the biggest fuck-up of your life, late and with sweat stains. _

“Are we just going to meet in here for the evening then? Can’t say I’m a fan of the carpet stains but the lighting does give it ambiance.”

He hadn’t heard anyone come up behind him. He jerks upright from his slouched position and turns in the direction of the voice.

And _fuck_ this would be his luck. Get caught hiding in the stairwell by the very guy he was looking to impress … and _ok … _had been thoroughly delaying meeting.

He stares at Eliott with wide eyes and is aware of his mouth slightly dropping open. He imagines the few brain cells occupying his head running around screaming ‘PANIC!!!’ while smashing symbols together leaving him with no words or rational thought. Eliott _would_ look even more beautiful in person. Standing there in a simple ensemble of ripped jeans, a fitted black t-shirt and a leather jacket, there was no mistaking Eliott for anything but a model. Lucas was sure somewhere up there someone was laughing at his predicament. A twenty-four year old sad, sweaty, inexperienced little gay boy faced with a man carved from marble and brought to life by the gods themselves. Dramatic? Yes. Accurate? Also yes.

He needs to say something.

“How the fuck are you not even out of breath?!” That… was not want Lucas had meant to say. Where the fuck was smooth-talker celebrity Lucas Lallemant and why had the bastard decided to desert him now?! 

Eliott exhales a laugh, eyes scrunching up and he regards Lucas. “I always take the stairs.” He shrugs, shoulders jumping to his ears while he rocks back and forth on his feet, hands shoved in his pockets, giving an impression that is less male model, more hyperactive puppy.

Of course he always takes the stairs, Lucas thinks, his brain inconveniently reminding him of a few choice pictures on Eliott’s Instagram that had displayed his very fit physique. A few choice pictures Lucas may or may not have examined in great detail following his evening with the boys, like the true creeper he had become.

“Better question is - why are _you_? I thought you ran marathons.”

“Stairs are different!” Lucas rebuts. And _wait_. Ran marathons? How did Eliott know…“You know I’m a runner?”

Eliott looks taken aback for a moment, eyes shifting quickly to the side before he looks back at Lucas and away again. “I mean – you’re a celebrity. It was all over the papers when you ran Paris.” A subtle flush spreads across his cheeks and Lucas is entranced as he watches him. Eliott was blushing. Eliott knew he ran the Paris marathon. Eliott followed news of him?

A crooked grin slowly makes its way onto Lucas’s face as he watches Eliott shift from foot to foot, avoiding his eyes. “Is that right?”

Eliott scoffs lightly meeting Lucas’s eyes with an eye roll and smile. “Whatever. Are we ever going to leave this stairway then or were you serious about camping out here and avoiding me?”

“I wasn’t avoiding you,” Lucas insists. Eliott _hmms_ unconvinced.

“Ok maybe a little,” he admits. “This is just a bit of a screwed up situation. I don’t really know why you’re agreeing to help.”

Eliott looks at him seriously, his eyes scanning Lucas’s features slowly. It’s an intimidating amount of focus and attention.

Lucas adds, “I feel really terrible dragging you into all of this. I fucked up and now it’s become your problem too and –”

“You didn’t fuck up.” Eliott cuts in. “And you’re not dragging me into anything. I agreed to help.”

Lucas shrugs helplessly, looking down to the floor between them and pulling his bottom lip nervously into his mouth.

“From what I understand you were with a guy in a club enjoying yourself and people are exploiting that for their own personal gain. This is a fucked up situation but you didn’t fuck up. If I can help, I want to.”

Lucas looks up at Eliott and he’s not sure when Eliott stepped closer but he has to tilt his head back to meet his eyes.

“Thank you,” he says softly. “For agreeing to this.”

He takes a deep breath eyes flicking down to Eliott’s chest. “I know we have a lot we still have to discuss but you’re sort of saving my life here. Or at least potentially my career.”

He feels a grin spread across his face as he meets Eliott’s gaze once more and cheekily adds, “I mean – if you hadn’t agreed I might have had to take Basile up on his offer to help… and he was far too eager to arrange some heavy petting sessions.”

Eliott bursts into laughter and Lucas can’t help but join in. Both of their laughs taper off as they look at one another. They’re startled by the chime of Lucas’s phone. Loud and obnoxious. Over and over again. Multiple text messages in quick succession. One of the boys he has no doubt.

He pulls his phone from his pocket, quickly glancing at the notifications. Yann. Asking if he’s bailing.

“It’s the boys,” he tells Eliott. “I guess we should go in there. They shouldn’t be left alone too long. Who knows what they’ll get up to.”

Eliott smiles at him looking contemplative. “I guess we’ve got some business to sort out.”

And that’s right. It’s a good reminder. _Business. _Lucas needs to get a hold of himself. This is a business arrangement. No matter how … appreciative he might be of Eliott, there is nothing romantic about this. Eliott was going above and beyond for reasons Lucas still didn’t entirely understand but he was saving Lucas’s ass. He deserved better than Lucas manipulating the situation, drooling over him or treating it as anything but a platonic transaction.

“Christ. I feel a mess.” Lucas runs his hand through his hair and can tell it’s a riot atop his head. Eliott tracks the motion.

“Ok let’s go.” Lucas motions for Eliott to move ahead through the door into the corridor.

Eliott opens the door before stepping back and turning. “Lead the way.”

Lucas gives him a small smile before moving to step through. He’s startled by Eliott’s hand on his arm stopping him and slightly pulling him back.

“By the way – I’m Eliott.” He grins and moves his hand from Lucas’s arm to between them in offer of a handshake.

Lucas laughs. “Well good because this was about to get pretty awkward otherwise.” He glances down at Eliott’s hand before taking it into his own, squeezing firmly in a brief handshake, “Lucas.” It’s just a handshake. Lucas tells himself determinedly. There are no sparks running up and down his arm. _None_.

“Lucas,” Eliott repeats. “It’s really nice to meet you.”

* * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 will be posted tomorrow. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr here – surrealsunday.tumblr.com
> 
> Shout out to Queer as Folk for the inspiration behind the first line of this fic.
> 
> *NDA = non-disclosure agreement
> 
> Also – I am a marathon runner. I had no intention of making Lucas a runner in this story. It just happened! And yelling ‘stairs are different!’ after being mocked for being out of breath at the top of a set of stairs when in the midst of marathon training is a regular occurrence for me and so… direct accuracy to the experience right there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 coming this week!

**Monday – June 10th**

Lucas lays in bed and reads it over and over again. He’s been outted. He wishes he could feel anger. He has every right to be angry. Instead he just feels numb. Drained of energy and listless. Arthur had told him not to seek out the post. That he would update him when it dropped. Yann had said the same. That online comments were a steaming trash pile and would do nothing but make Lucas feel like shit.

_He wasn’t wrong_, Lucas thinks as he scrolls through the comments. There are some lovely and supportive comments sprinkled throughout but he’s overwhelmed by the negative.

At least he doesn’t have to worry about his mom seeing it. The caregivers at her supportive housing had promised Lucas long ago to screen the news supplied to his mother, providing her only with the most positive of press about her son. If Lucas wanted to share bad news he could do it himself. There was no need for his mom to be exposed to the trash that was printed about him in bottom-feeder tabloids. And she already knew he was gay. Lucas had come out to her in high school in what ended up being one of the most positive moments in his life.

The comments below the post seem to pulse with a life of their own. Beating in time with the blood pumping through Lucas’s veins as he reads them.

_What the fuck Lucas Lallemant is a fag? That’s fucking gross man_

_We been knew. Look how tiny Lucas looks. Guess we know who bottoms lol_

_Guess I’m not watching anymore of his films_

_Did he seriously think he was fooling anyone? That boy screams GAY_

_God he’s so selfish. Girls are HURTING themselves over this. Does he even care?_

“Fuck this!” He throws the covers off rolling from the bed and making his way to the kitchen. Ouba’s head pops up from the mountain of blankets like an animated ball of fluff suddenly come to life. She stands and shakes before hopping down from the bed and dutifully trotting after him. He grabs a glass of water, chugging down the contents before refilling. Picking Ouba up from where she’s sat at his feet, he buries his face in her fur, placing the requisite amount of kisses on her head before putting her down and filling her food dish. Standing, tapping his fingers against the counter he gives in and grabs his phone again, reopening Instagram.

Eliott’s face greets him at the top of his feed and he’s startled enough he nearly lets the glass slip from his hand. _Fuck_. Forget water he should have started the day with vodka.

Lucas had followed him last night along with a slew of other people in the hopes it would leave Eliott less targeted – though things wouldn’t remain that way long Lucas knew. It turned out Eliott was mildly Instagram famous himself with nearly one hundred thousand followers and they had hoped Lucas’s follow wouldn’t be too obvious – not wanting the timing of their digital connection to read suspicious.

It turned out Eliott hadn’t needed to follow Lucas. He did already. Lucas smiles remembering Eliott’s bashful admission. “I follow lots of celebrities,” he’d defended. In actuality he didn’t. Lucas had checked. In fact Eliott follows very few people, the majority seeming to be close friends and a couple of artists. But Lucas was hardly going to call him out on it. The idea that Eliott should have in any way found him interesting enough to follow leaving him with a happy, warm feeling, as though a furnace had been lit directly in his belly. A feeling he wanted to keep to himself.

Last night had been… interesting. Eliott clicked with them all so easily. Fitting into the group dynamic as though he’d always been there. He was charming and cheeky. An intoxicating mix of confidence and timidity. One minute he’d be roasting Basile alongside the rest of them, the next moment nervously fidgeting and pulling at his mouth. It was a nervous habit that was likely going to be the death of Lucas. He didn’t need his attention being constantly drawn to Eliott’s lips – wondering what they would feel like, what it would be like to – and anyway, there Eliott was constantly touching and tugging at them. Lucas had clearly been responsible for unspeakable crimes in a parallel universe to deserve such torture.

They’d thankfully come to easy agreement on the details of their ‘fake relationship’. A lot of potential plans being left to future conversations as they would be dependent on public reception and reaction by the press. The only hiccup had come courtesy of Basile – _of course_.

Lucas cringes remembering the unfortunate beginnings of that conversation.

“But what about arranging payment – people can’t know about that or the whole gig is up,” Basile had asked.

And it had thrown Lucas for a loop. Payment? Was he supposed to pay Eliott? Is that what Eliott expected? Of course he had more than enough money to do so but a financial component to this situation had honestly never occurred to him. Before he was able to respond Eliott had.

“You’re not paying me.” Eliott had sounded definitive and angry. “I’m not a prostitute.”

“You’re such a fucking idiot, Basile.” Arthur had added as Basile squawked in offense.

“I would never –” Lucas honestly hadn’t known how to formulate a reply, focusing his attention on Eliott who was staring back in defiant challenge. “I would never assume to treat you that way. I’d like us to be… friends.” He’d decided upon, saying it with sincerity. “I don’t want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable or – or unhappy in any way.”

Eliott’s eyes had quickly softened as he gazed at Lucas, a moment of silence hung in the air before he’d suddenly smirked. “You couldn’t afford me anyways.”

Lucas had stared back in shock for a moment before letting out a relieved laugh. “Hey I don’t know if you heard but I’m a somewhat successful actor.”

“Oh that’s right – Tom Holland was it? I loved you as Spiderman.”

The boys had _oohhhhh_’ed.

“You’re a little shit!” Lucas had replied grinning, delighted by Eliott’s sass.

“Takes one to know one,” was Eliott’s retort.

“You did not just say that. What are you five?”

“That’s right. A whole two years older than you. Respect your elders.”

Lucas had laughed again, shaking his head before settling back in his chair and unintentionally meeting’s Yann’s eye. There was a knowing smile on Yann’s face Lucas didn’t appreciate one bit. Whatever Yann was thinking, he had it all wrong. Lucas had quickly looked away.

But _god_ it was such an unfamiliar dynamic with Eliott. Lucas wasn’t used to being challenged in conversation by beautiful boys. The Gang aside, he was used to men who slapped him on the back in camaraderie, careful to regularly assert a ‘no homo’ code of conduct, and women who hung on his every word, nodding in agreement and hoping their dutiful attention would earn them more than a conversation.

Lucas sighs and looks back down at Eliott’s post before liking it and mulling over what he should comment. He decides on a purple heart. Simple but effective. People will notice.

He opens his texts about to send Eliott a quick message when another pops up on his screen. Imane.

_I saw. You alright? _

He smiles. He’s been bombarded with countless messages all morning – from work associates, from friends, from strangers – all of which he intends to leave unread for the time being. But Imane is one of the few exceptions. No one can understand the seedy underbelly and pressures of the film industry better. An actress herself and recent co-star of Lucas’s, Imane has had to deal with more than her fair share of bullshit. A Black Muslim woman in France. The digital and verbal abuse she is faced with on a regular basis, from the tabloids, the press, and so-called “fans”, is something Lucas will never understand. But she does so with a sharp, clever tongue and resilience Lucas had admired from the moment he met her. Perceptive far beyond her years she’d _known_ about Lucas without him having to say a word, having correctly interpreted the non-platonic dynamic between Lucas and their other co-star.

He feels oddly re-energized after his brief conversation with Imane. Things might be a bit shit. And everything happened in the worst possible way. But… he’s out. Arthur will send the press release later today and it will all be official. Lucas Lallemant is gay. No more pretending. No more forcing himself to fake it. Or well… he supposes he will be in fact still _faking_ it but, he gets to spend time with Eliott while doing so. And they’re friends. Or Lucas is determined they will be. And they both know the score. It’s not like with Chloe, Lucas thinks regretfully. Eliott wants to help. And Lucas will do everything in his power to ensure Eliott gets something out of the arrangement. A direct exchange of money might be out of the question but Lucas is resourceful and there are plenty of ways to spoil a person.

He types out a message to Eliott.

_You still good to meet today?_

Eliott replies immediately.

Eliott sends through his location. Not a bad area of Paris but understandably not at all in the same bracket as Lucas’s neighbourhood. Eliott lives in an area popular with students. Comprised mostly of rundown housing, artist studios and the occasional hipster coffee shop thrown in.

While he’s obviously a successful enough model Lucas imagines he’s not rolling in cash. Likely getting by job to job, contract to contract. From what Lucas understands, unless you’re the crème of the crop, booking huge campaigns, modeling is not necessarily a hugely lucrative career path. A steady income and job security not exactly being in the cards.

There’s definitely room to spoil him then, Lucas thinks, maybe impress him a little. As a _friend_. A friend who wants to make a good impression.

Lucas turns to look at Ouba who is staring back and if he didn’t know better he’d say she was judging him.

“What do you know?” He asks her. “You bit that dog in the park who was trying to be friends with you. You don’t know anything about making a good impression.”

Ouba snorts and yips in reply. Lucas supposes a dog with attitude is exactly what he deserves.

* * * *

He’s not sure what he was expecting. A barrage of cameras directed at his car the moment he left his building? Paparazzi screaming rude questions at him? A lit-up billboard reading ‘Lucas Lallemant is gay gay gay’? In fact when he does pull out of his buildings underground garage it’s like any other day. Too much traffic and he with too little patience.

It’s not until he’s a few blocks from his building that he realizes he is indeed being followed. Photographers aren’t normally so restrained in their tactics. Though he supposes it’s nothing here compared to what it’s like when he’s in the US. There seems to be only one car following and they’re being decidedly subtle about it, staying far back and with no obvious sign of a camera.

His immediate reaction is irritation. As it always is when he feels his privacy is being invaded. But he has to remind himself – this is what they want. This is the whole point. He needs to get used to this fast and learn to cope. Not react like a fucking hothead. He is the one telling the story now. He is in control. He takes a deep breath before flicking his eyes away from his rear view mirror and the photographer, back to the road.

When he pulls up outside Eliott’s place he can’t help his slight shock at the decrepit state of the building. He knew Eliott didn’t live in the best neighbourhood but this building looks beyond repair. It looked unsafe. Like the sort of building that burns down with everyone inside only for it to be revealed later the fire alarms hadn’t been checked in twenty years.

Lucas parks and gets out of the car. Leaning back against the driver’s door as he looks up at the building and pulls out his phone to text Eliott.

_I’m outside_

God. Eliott shouldn’t be living in a place like this. He should be in a nice neighbourhood. With trendy coffee shops and pop up art exhibitions Lucas just knows Eliott’s inner hipster would love.

_Be right out_

No. Lucas needs to stop. He’s so far out of line he’s staring at it from across the canal. He doesn’t get a say in where Eliott lives or how he lives. Eliott is not his boyfriend. Eliott is – or will be, his friend. He can care for his safety but he doesn’t get to dictate –

He’s knocked out of his internal lecturing by Eliott walking out of the building. And _JESUS_ when is Lucas going to build up an immunity to seeing him? It’s not going to metaphorically knock him flat on his ass every fucking time, is it? That seems wholly unfair.

In his defense however. Eliott looks _really fucking good_.

It’s a pretty hot day and Lucas had taken no less than forty minutes picking out what to wear. Eventually settling on a the Calvin Klein black t-shirt Yann once said made him look ‘badass’, and grey-wash jeans.

Eliott looks like he’d just hopped out of the shower and put on the first thing he saw. His hair is still slightly damp and a perfectly tousled mess on his head, an over-sized white tank top that’s seen better days shows off his well-muscled arms, black jeans are rolled to reveal his ankles and Lucas notices, a tattoo.

There is a world of injustice in the fact that Lucas likely spent quadruple the amount of time getting ready, obsessing over every detail, and the result is perfectly mediocre. Eliott doesn’t have to try and he looks like THAT. _Models._

Eliott breaks into an enormous smile when he sees him. Lucas pulls himself off the car, nervously straightening himself out, smoothing non-existent wrinkles from his shirt, unable to do anything but smile just as widely.

“Hi.” Eliott stops a couple feet from Lucas, grin splitting his face.

"Hi," is all Lucas manages in reply grinning back, struck dumb by Eliott's seeming pleasure at seeing him.

“How are you?”

“Good. I’m good.”

In his peripheral he suddenly sees someone move, sunlight blinking off a lens.

“Fuck.” His eyes shift slightly to the side but he stops himself before turning to look directly at the photographer shielded near a cement wall.

“What?” Eliott’s own smile drops mirroring Lucas.

“Sorry. I forgot a photographer followed me here. He’s over near the side of the building.” Lucas shifts uncomfortably on his feet, his posture gone rigid. “I know it’s what we should expect or whatever – like, it’s the point – I just have no fucking idea how to do this.”

It’s ridiculous. He’s an actor. He knows how to embody a character and play a part better than anyone. And yet, this situation feels entirely different. He’s not normally playing himself. Or a version of himself. A fake version of himself? It’s like he’s playing himself playing a part. Like the _Inception_ of fake-dating ruses.

Eliott regards Lucas seriously for a moment before he steps forward, tips of his feet moving to meet Lucas’s before skimming to the side and paralleling Lucas’s own feet, arms coming up to bracket Lucas against the car as Lucas, helpless to do anything else, backs into the car door. Eliott moves closer still. His hands against the car next to Lucas’s shoulders, his larger frame nearly enveloping Lucas’s own, and –

Lucas might die. Right here. Right now. Is this what a heart attack feels like? He thinks this is what a heart attack feels like. Is his left arm tingling in warning of impeding cardiac arrest or is that just where the side of Eliott’s hand has made contact?

“I suppose we should give them what they came here for,” he says it with a low drawl and his face is so close to Lucas’s._ It’s so close. _

“What?” Lucas barely manages the single word, eyes flicking across Eliott’s face that somehow is still moving closer. And OH GOD. Is he going to kiss Lucas? Is that what’s happening here?! Lucas won’t survive it. _Pound the alarm_. He is not prepared. Somewhere inside his brain a siren wails.

Eliott stops a hairs breath from Lucas’s mouth, tips of their noses brushing. Lucas holds his breath.

“He needs to get some shots right.” And Lucas doesn’t even care what Eliott is on about at this point, he could ask Lucas for his bank pin, social security number, and the details of the most embarrassing moment of his life and Lucas would spill his guts no questions asked. God he’s so fucking weak.

Just as he thinks Eliott is really going to do it. Really going to kiss him. Despite the fact that during their initial meeting they barely touched on a discussion about what sort of physical boundaries either of them would like set in place, he really truly thinks Eliott is going to kiss him. And Lucas is going to let him.

Lucas’s eyes move to Eliott’s mouth just as Eliott shifts his head, face coming to the side of Lucas’s, lips dragging along Lucas’s cheek before he gets to his ear. “I would hate to disappoint him. We’re supposed to be a hot and heavy couple from what I gathered. Can’t keep our hands off one another.”

And _jesus fuck_ did Lucas mention this boy will be the death of him? Get that death certificate drawn up, signed and delivered. Do death certificates get signed and delivered? _NOT THE TIME LUCAS._

“_Fuck_.” Lucas hadn’t meant to say anything at all, never mind in that breathy, affected voice. If he weren’t so busy trying to stop himself from melting into a pile of goo on the sidewalk, he’d give himself a smack upside the head.

Eliott suddenly pops up and back from Lucas. Straightening himself and leaving Lucas a jellified mess. Bones? His legs don’t know them. Composure? Never heard of her. Self-respect? Packed its bags and left five minutes ago.

Eliott raises an eyebrow looking smug and _so fucking handsome_. “Bet that did the trick. Won’t be any doubt about what sort of a relationship we have now I imagine.”

Lucas lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Christ – warn a guy before you decide to go all suave and… seduce-y.” He chuckles a little because he’s casual, so _casual_ about what just happened. Chill as a fucking cucumber.

And he meant it as a joke. A funny off-hand comment to save face. But Eliott suddenly looks desperately concerned. “Was that not ok? I’m so sorry.” And he’s nervously pulling at the rings on one hand. “Fuck. We didn’t really discuss any of that. What’s ok. Or like – what’s allowed. If I made you uncomfortable –”  
  
“No Eliott, it’s fine.” Lucas knows he needs to cut Eliott off before he spirals further into apology and this entire arrangement is over before it began. “That was good. Really good. Perfect even. It’s just – like I said – I’m just not sure what the fuck I’m doing. I was just surprised by you coming on strong being all…”

“‘Seduce-y’ was the word you used I believe.” Eliott looks relieved, smiling with a teasing lilt to his tone.

“Ok, ok,” Lucas grumbles willing himself not to blush. “Master of vocabulary I know. I’ll have you know I’m normally very articulate. A modern day wordsmith… or Wordsworth as it were.”

“Oh really?”

“Really. A poet of the language.”

“And did that endless repository of poetic language desert you for any particular reason?” 

“Ah well a poet’s words are only as elegant as that which they describe.” Lucas gestures vaguely at Eliott, putting on airs as though thoroughly disappointed by what he finds.

Eliott laughs surprised, eyebrows raised. “You dick.”

“Takes one to know one.”

At that they both crack up. Lucas can admit that they’re giggling like children half their age – delightfully amused by one another’s gall. It’s just so _easy_ with Eliott. To forget himself. Forget what this is. That this is _not _a first date.

Another glint of sun off lens catches his eye. And the presence of the photographer knocks him firmly back into reality.

“C’mon.” He nods his head towards the car. “Let’s get out of here.”

For the first time Eliott looks at the car and he seems to freeze on the spot.

“This is your car?”

“Um… yes.” Lucas isn’t sure how to read the expression on Eliott’s face.

“This is a Maserati.”

“Yes.” It seems Lucas’s extensive vocabulary has once again left the building.

“Christ.” Eliott wipes a hand across his face. “You really are a movie star aren’t you?”

“What – you don’t like it?” Lucas watches him closely.

“Not much into cars myself,” Eliott replies with a shrug. And Lucas is not at all disappointed by that. It’s not like he chose this car today to impress Eliott. A sleek black Maserati. Not like he was expecting Eliott to be blown over by his hot ride and stare at Lucas starry-eyed.

Eliott continues, “But it’s not bad… for a poet.” He grins cheekily at Lucas.

Lucas has no choice but to roll his eyes with a smile of his own. He turns and opens the car door for Eliott, petting it lovingly before looking at him. “She was a Phantom of Delight. When first she gleam’d upon my sight.”

Eliott freezes. Face blank. “Did you just quote Wordsworth?”

“What sort of poet would I be if I couldn’t,” Lucas replies faux-arrogant.

But Eliott doesn’t smile as Lucas had been expecting. He simply stares. Expression indecipherable. He seems to swallow before he moves forward, getting into the car with a brief, “Thank you.”

How did Lucas fuck that up? Did he offend Eliott by describing his car as though worthy of poetry? God he doesn’t know what he’s doing. He should pin a post-it note to his forehead saying exactly that – _Be warned: this boy is fucking clueless about all things. _

Lucas sighs and moves around the car, getting into the driver’s side and settling himself in the seat.

He glances at Eliott quickly before pulling out onto the road. Eliott is texting and Lucas is struck by an immediate feeling of dread. Eliott is probably texting his friends. Lucas wonders if he’s having regrets. Wishing he’d never agreed to help. Asking his friends to bail him out somehow. Call to say his house is on fire… there’s a dire family emergency that needs seeing to… his non-existent pet has run away.

“Where are we going?” Eliott asks into the awkward silence that’s descended on the car.

“Oh.” His internal worst-case-scenario imaginings interrupted, Lucas has to think for a moment to remember. “Um… my friend Emma owns a café. Like a take-away food place she runs with her boyfriend. I figured we could grab some food and maybe walk the canal?” He says it like a question, suddenly second guessing himself - perhaps it’s too casual, too cheap, maybe Eliott expected something more from a ‘movie star’. “The food is really good I promise, Emma knows what she’s doing.”

“That sounds great.” Eliott smiles at him, phone now tucked away, and Lucas relaxes back into the car seat, having gone tense without realizing. “Emma cooks then?”

“Oh no.” Lucas chuckles. “Emma eats.”

At Eliott’s questioning look Lucas continues, “Emma loves food and control. Chris loves Emma. He cooks – he’s actually an amazing cook – and she runs the business side of things. And you know, eats all his cooking to make sure it’s up to her standards.”

Eliott laughs. “They sound like an interesting couple.”

Lucas smiles thinking of his friends’ odd – sometimes volatile – dynamic. “They’re an oddball match to be honest but they work. Chris adores her. And while Emma would rather eat a bag of glass than admit it too often, she loves him just as much.”

“Have they been together long?”

“Yes. Well, no. They got together when we were pretty young – in high school –”

“You’ve known them since high school?”

Lucas nods. “Emma was actually dating Yann before Chris. That’s a whole other story. Anyways she and Chris got together for a while but they broke up and went their separate ways for a few years. Met back up about three years ago and since then they’re been inseparable.”

“That’s nice.”

“Yah well, reserve judgement until you meet them.” Lucas glances sideways at Eliott smiling wryly.

Eliott smiles back unsure. “Why? You don’t like them together?”

“Oh no. I think they’re made for one another actually. I don’t know anyone else who could put up with either one of them. They’re just… well they’re the sort of couple that’s hard to understand at first glance. At least without knowing them. They can come across a bit loud. Abrasive maybe. Really they’re some of the kindest, best people I know.”

“You love them a lot, hunh?”

Lucas glances at Eliott who is looking back with a soft smile. He hadn’t realized he’d been so transparent in his affection for his friends. “They’re alright.”

“So do they know – like, about this being… a fake dating thing or whatever?”

“Oh. No actually. Is that – is that ok?” Lucas honestly hadn’t given a lot of thought to what that would mean. Introducing Eliott as a _real _boyfriend to Emma and Chris.

“Yah, no it’s fine,” Eliott replies easily. “Just wanted to know how to act. Who does know?”

“Um… just the boys. Oh and my friend Imane.”

“Imane Bakhellal?”

“Mmhmm.”

“It’s so weird to hear you talk about her so casually. My friend Sofiane has the biggest crush on her. Like he’s completely embarrassing.” Eliott shakes his head with a light laugh.

“Seriously?”

Eliott nods. “They knew one another as kids.”

“Holy shit, really?!”

“Yah. He never goes into a lot of detail about it but something happened between them and they fell out. Our best friend, Idriss is her brother.”

“No way. What a small world.”

“Mmhmm,” Eliott agrees. “Still. She’s always away filming and whenever she’s here she avoids Sofiane at all costs. I’ve never met her.”

“How does this result in him having a crush on her? It doesn’t sound like he has a lot of hope.” Lucas knows Imane. She’s even more stubborn than him. If she’s made her mind up about something it’s damn near impossible to sway her.

“Honestly I don’t know but he’s got it bad. I think he always has. He loses all ability to form sentences every time the trailer for _Constellations_ comes on. And he yells at us if we try to talk through it.”

Lucas laughs. “Well _that_ is priceless. We should do something about it. Arrange a meet up with all of us – Imane would definitely murder me but I think it would be worth it.”

“You think?” Excitement is clear in Eliott’s tone.

Lucas nods his head smiling. “For real. You’re likely to meet her anyways. It’s crazy you’re friends with her brother and haven’t. But with the movie coming out so soon and all the press starting – she’ll be around and she’s a good friend. There’s a few of the film’s stars you’re likely to meet. Mika Dolleron is a buddy too – he’ll be around.”

“God I don’t know that I’m ever going to get used to you talking about major movie stars as friends.” Eliott shakes his head.

“Please never call Mika a major movie star to his face. He’d never let me forget it.” Lucas shudders imagining the way Mika would lord it over him for the next ten years. He already reminds Lucas every time they meet that he’s got more Instagram follows. 

Eliott laughs. “Noted. Anyways both my best friends, Sofi and Idriss – I told them about all this.”

Lucas nods having known that already from their first meeting when Eliott had in fact asked if it was ok to tell them. “What about your family? Won’t they freak out?”

“Nah.” Eliott shakes his head. “My parents are pretty chill. Sort of used to me surprising them. They’ll be fine. I don’t have any brothers or sisters.”

Lucas nods. “Same.” He decides not to clarify that he means that in reference to the lack of siblings – not at all in a shared understanding of chill parents.

“We’re here.”

He parks outside the busy café with a little trepidation. He hadn’t only picked this spot because he knows Emma and Chris. Arthur had suggested it would be a good idea as it is the trendy go-to spot for any number of young people – meaning they were likely to know who Lucas was and even more likely to tweet/ Instagram/ take-your-pick-of-social-media about it. An effective and subtle way to disseminate pictures of Lucas and Eliott together.

They both get out of the car and Lucas moves around it towards Eliott, pausing beside him and refusing to acknowledge the eyes he can already feel on them.

“Listen,” he says and Eliott turns from where he was taking in the café to meet his eyes curiously. “If – if you’re having any second thoughts or don’t want to do this anymore I’d completely understand. We can still put a stop to it. Just say you’re a friend. You don’t have to do this.”

Eliott looks surprised for a second before he smiles kindly at Lucas. As a response he reaches to link their hands together. “Let’s do this ok. I believe you promised me delicious food. And honestly, I’m starving.”

Lucas ducks his head to hide his smile, relieved in a way he doesn’t want to give too much focus. Eliott pulls him forward and they walk into the café, hands linked together. Lucas imagines they look every bit the couple. He can already see phone cameras directed at them but he’s not bothered. In fact he’s sort of proud to be holding hands with someone like Eliott. _That’s right, Lucas Lallemant bagged a veritable Greek god of a human being as a boyfriend. *_Fake boyfriend but _details_.

He hears her before he sees her through the crowd of patrons waiting to order. “JESUS! Could have told me you were coming you lump-nut!” Emma. Yelling across the crowd and drawing even more attention than they had already attracted.

Lucas laughs, not at all surprised to see Emma desert the front till as though there wasn’t a line of hungry people waiting – leaving another staff member to scramble and replace her. When she reaches Lucas she hauls him into a hug, wrenching him away from Eliott.

Lucas hugs her back tightly. It’s been quite a few months since they’ve seen one another. Since before he began filming _Constellations_ with Imane. He maybe missed her. Just a little.

Emma pulls back, smiling with hands on either side of his face before she suddenly and swiftly smacks him upside the head. “You idiot. It’s been FOREVER.”

Lucas doesn’t get a chance to respond – defend himself with the fact that he was literally out of the country filming – before she’s yelling again, this time for Chris.

“Chris! CHRIS! Get out here!”

“What?” Comes a disembodied voice from somewhere in the back. His head suddenly pops into the view between the kitchen and main service area, where containers of food wait to be distributed.

“For god sake. Just get out here. Look who it is!”

Chris’s eyes land on Lucas and he breaks into a grin before disappearing again, only to reappear a moment later coming through the door to the back. He hops the counter instead of walking the few feet around it because of course he does. Much like Emma he pulls Lucas into a hug. Unlike Emma it doesn’t result in an additional smack. 

“It’s been too long, man, it’s good to see you,” Chris says warmly.

“Likewise.” Lucas smiles at them both. As he steps back he feels a hand make contact with his, linking them together once more.

Emma’s eyes drop to their hands before flicking back up and to Eliott who now stands beside Lucas. 

“Are you shitting me?!” She cries and Lucas is worried he’s going to get another smack. “You let me ramble on –” and Lucas did no such thing, barely able to get a word in edge-wise since Emma saw him, “meanwhile you’ve got this hottie waiting to be introduced.”

Eliott laughs and extends the hand not linked with Lucas. “I’m Eliott, Lucas’s boyfriend.” And _wow_ Lucas knew it was coming, knows that _boyfriend’s_ is the whole point of this fake-dating arrangement. But hearing Eliott say the word is a different story entirely. Lucas belatedly realizes he staring at the side of Eliott’s face and he doesn’t want to know what the look on his face might reveal.

He turns back to Emma who having finished shaking Eliott’s hand in greeting, is now looking right at Lucas, eyebrow raised, smirk firmly in place. “Well Lucas – didn’t know you had it in you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He’s not sure what she’s getting at but he knows he should be offended.

“To say fuck it to the closet – come out – and with a hot boyfriend to boot!”

Chris smiles at Emma, hooking an arm around her waist. “It’s been a long time coming I’d say.” The couple share a quick look as Emma leans into Chris’s side before looking back towards them.

She directs her words to Eliott. “Who would have thought our ‘face only a mother could love’ Lulu could lock in an ultra-babe like you!” And while Lucas might have thought the exact same thing any number of times he nevertheless squawks offended.

Eliott laughs before he slings an arm around Lucas’s neck, drawing him closer. “Hey now, that’s my boyfriend you’re talking about.”And he pecks Lucas on the cheek before looking back to Emma and Chris. He smells like summer, is all Lucas can think. Like fresh flowers and baskets of fruit at the market, like a lazy morning, fresh pastries and coffee in bed. And god his brain really needs to _shut the fuck up_.

“Awww look at him blush.” And yes thank you Chris, Lucas really needed that pointed out, knows his face has gone beat red. Eliott’s arm is _still _around his neck. Lucas is still firmly tucked into his side and if he had to spend the rest of his life just like this he wouldn’t complain.

Eliott’s eyes are on him, he can feel his gaze burning into the side of his face before they are blessedly interrupted by someone yelling from the back.

“Chris! You planning on staying out there all day or what?” It’s another cook, looking exasperated out through the open window between spaces.

“Guess that’s my cue,” Chris says, “Give me five and I’ll bring you the works!” he dashes back towards the kitchen.

“I should probably get back to it too, they’re USELESS WITHOUT ME,” Emma yells the last bit directing it at Chris who yells “Would be lost without you babe!” from the back, sight unseen. Lucas doesn’t tease her for it because _he’s a good friend thank you very much _unlike the rest of his asshole friends who would gladly embarrass him at any given opportunity.

“It was really nice to meet you, Eliott.” She directs a kind smile at Eliott who returns the sentiment before she looks to Lucas. “And you – you better not let it go months again or I’ll find you. I need to hear all the details.” She gestures between Lucas and Eliott. “I mean it.”

Lucas nods dutifully, “I know, I know,” before giving her another hug.

She turns and heads back to the counter weaving her way in-between patrons who have not so much as flinched at the disruption.

“He didn’t even ask what we wanted?” Eliott suddenly comments, arm loosening its hold around Lucas’s neck so he can turn to him with a furrowed brow.

“What?” Eliott is still very close, hand sliding down Lucas’s arm before he reaches his hand, linking them once more.

“Your friend, Chris. He didn’t ask what we wanted.”

“OH.” Lucas resists the urge to physically shake himself out the thrall Eliott seems to put him in without even trying. “Yah that’s Chris. Don’t worry – the foods always amazing. Better just to let him choose.”

“I’m not worried.” Eliott smiles looking unaffected and as chill as Lucas would like to be. “They’re really nice.”

Lucas chuckles. “That’s one word for it.”

“They care about you.”

“Ya well…” Lucas isn’t sure what to say in response. He shrugs and looks at the floor as he lets the sentence trail off before changing the subject. “Are you ok with us finding a spot to eat along the canal? As cool as this place is,” he glances around at the people surrounding them, eyes quickly diverted as they catch Lucas’s, “I don’t know that I want to be recorded shoving food in my mouth. No one looks good on camera shoving stuff in their mouth.”

Eliott suddenly seems to choke on air, coughing violently. Lucas lightly slaps his back looking on in concern. “Alright?”

Eliott has gone worryingly red in the face and takes a deep breath before he seems to get control again. “I’m good. I’m good. Sorry.”

Eliott looks away from him, clearing his throat and slapping slightly at his own chest, before he detects all the people watching them as though he hadn’t noticed before. “The canal sounds nice,” he says turning back to Lucas not seeming to mind the many people observing them. “Then we can go explore.”

“Explore?” Lucas asks and he’s man enough to admit he’s nearly undone by the boyish look that suddenly transforms Eliott’s face. _Adorable_ isn’t even a word.

“Sure! Haven’t you ever just gone exploring?”

“I mean – in new places I’m visiting when I travel I guess. You say explore like we don’t both live in Paris.”

“Well sure but there are always new places to find if you look, places we haven’t been. Live a little, Lucas.” And he swings their arms between them grinning impishly.

And Lucas would like to say he’s surprised by this beautiful model of a man turning into an excitable five year old before his eyes, but he’s not even a little bit shocked, having quickly realized when first they’d met that this is an intrinsic part of Eliott’s charm. Lucas smiles looking at the overgrown child in front of him nearly vibrating with energy. “Ok. We’ll go explore.”

“Yeah?” Eliott grins, eyes scrunching with the size of his smile. “You’re sure you’re ready for the new and exciting side of Paris me-style?”

Lucas rolls his eyes to counter balance his own smile spreading to embarrassing proportions. This boy is utterly ridiculous. “I’m sure.”

“Sure sure? Paris’s hidden city will be a far cry from the regular travel itinerary of a celebrity.” Eliott wiggles his eyebrows comically. 

And Lucas _might_ be in trouble. He admits it to himself before he takes the thought and wrestles it into a trunk, latches it closed, and wraps it in chains upon chains for good measure. Buries it deep, deep inside himself as it rattles.

“It’s ok. I like trying new things.”

* * * *

“I saw some of his work – like the stenciled stuff – when I was in the UK for a few days on a layover. They’re tourist hot-spots but Imane and I sneaked out super early one morning and found a few.”

“Seriously? That is so cool.” Eliott looks so interested Lucas is hard pressed not to preen under the attention.

“I think it would be so wicked to travel all around the world seeking out the best art, don’t you?” Eliott sounds wistful as he says it.

Lucas isn’t sure he entirely understands the sentiment, not considering himself a fine art connoisseur by any means, but he nods anyways as Eliott goes on.

“Not just the most famous though. Street art is such a reflection of the place it was made, you know? So many incredible artists express themselves on the walls of their cities, anonymously – and illegally! And like – yah, Banksy changed the game and popularized so much of what’s now called street art. No doubt one of the most badass street artists – probably with the biggest impact around the world – but he’s just one of so many. There are _so many_ incredible street artists out there and their work is only there if you seek it out, if you find it – and before it’s painted over, or the building is torn down or whatever. But it’s like they’ve painted themselves on the walls of their cities. It’s true self-expression with like – so little reward. And the beauty is sort of in the rough, imperfect quality, you know? It’s flawed and it doesn’t belong where you find it – and it could disappear at any moment. So much of the value is in that vulnerability and … impermanence. And it’s beautiful for that.”

Eliott suddenly stops, looking at Lucas before a hand moves to his mouth, pulling at his lower lip. “Fuck sorry – I didn’t mean to go off like that.” He looks chagrined.

“No, no I liked it.” Which feels like the understatement of the century. Eliott is so incredibly passionate. So incredibly intelligent. Lucas is awed by his words. “I mean, its super interesting. I never thought about graffiti – street art that way before. To be honest I think I probably complained like nothing else when Imane dragged me out of bed to find Banky’s UK pieces.” Eliott chuckles.

“Can I ask you something?” Eliott nods. “You’re so passionate about art. You obviously love it. And… you’re an artist yourself?” Eliott again nods. “So is that what you want to be? An artist? I mean – how does it all fit in? Being a model, an artist… and that photography class with Basile…”

Eliott laughs slightly. “A bit random I know. Definitely not the best career path.” And he’s looking down at the pavement in front of them, looking rueful and almost embarrassed and Lucas can’t have that.

“I didn’t say that.” Eliott looks up at him quickly as Lucas emphasizes, “I think it’s incredible. Being an artist I mean. Or a model. I couldn’t imagine. Putting yourself on display like that – emotionally and physically – so exposed and open to criticism. I feel like I use my roles to disappear into someone else. Like the exact opposite of what you do. Like I’m burying myself to become someone else. And not just because that’s what the role demands but because I don’t want anyone to really see me, you know? I feel like a coward sometimes. Especially hiding – like, the fact that I’m gay. It’s like I could hide everything about myself as long as I was acting.” Lucas isn’t sure where that all came from but he’d repeat it if it kept Eliott looking at him like he is. With soft, amazed eyes.

“But you are vulnerable when you act. I don’t think you’d be as incredible an actor as you are without making yourself vulnerable. You shed so many layers of yourself to become someone else. To inhabit a character. But it’s who you are, the parts of _you_ that you bring to that character that make them come alive. That make someone like me watching want to laugh with you or cry with you. That takes strength I think. You’re a strong person, Lucas.”

Lucas can only stare at Eliott, moved by his words. Is that what Eliott sees in him? Vulnerability and strength linked hand in hand? He wants to be that person. He wants to be who Eliott believes he is.

“I think you give me way more credit than I deserve. But thank you.”

They both smile shyly at one another and let a comfortable silence wrap around them before Eliott speaks once more. “The photography class is a little different though. I really like it don’t get me wrong but I sort of went out of spite.”

Lucas raises a questioning eyebrow at that.

“I know. It sounds ridiculous. But it was my ex that signed me up for the class – forever ago. Gave it to me as a gift.” He laughs sadly. “She was never happy with my choices. I’ve always wanted to be an artist. For as long as I can remember. It was my outlet. The best way I knew how to express myself. I got into modeling as a job but honestly I really love it. Like yah it helps pay the bills but I’m good at it, you know?” And Lucas does know. There’s not a doubt in his mind Eliott is very _very_ good at modelling. “And there’s something satisfying about that. Being good at what you do and appreciated for it. But I admit if I could make it big as an artist tomorrow I’d retire from modelling. Spend all my time drawing and painting my ‘silly little pictures’.” Lucas can hear the quotation marks over the words though Eliott doesn’t say them with any change of inflection. And he wonders what sort of a partner would tell the person they loved that the very thing most important to that them was ‘silly’.

“So Lucille – um, my ex – she always wanted me to do something a bit more practical. A bit more stable. She wanted me to go work for her mother actually – in accounting.” Lucas makes a face and Eliott laughs in response. “My thoughts exactly. So when I refused she found what she saw as a middle ground. Professional photography. I would still be an “artist” but I could make money, build a business, photograph babies and engagements and weddings. Actually be stable and reliable for once.”

And _wow_ Lucas is judging the shit out of this Lucille.

“So… you can imagine how I reacted getting that as a gift. I’d honestly forgotten all about it. Lucille and I were on-again-off-again for years. We never worked. We finally really broke it off over six months ago. When the class came up I sort of decided, ‘fuck it’, you know? I’d go and I’d make it mine. I’d enjoy it and learn something but fuck if I was going to suddenly start photographing weddings.”

Lucas chuckles at that nodding. “Makes sense. And lucky you. You met Basile that way. Think of how incomplete your life would be without him in it.”

Eliott gazes at Lucas with a far more contemplative look than the comment called for. “Yah. It would be.”

Lucas looks away. The moment suddenly feels important and fragile, like one wrong word will break the delicate connection between them.

“Anyways, I really didn’t mean to keep you out this long.” _Changing the subject to avoid challenging emotions for $100 please, Alex._ “I’m sorry if you had other things to do.”

Eliott looks at him for a moment longer before he pulls out his phone, glancing down at it. “Shit – it’s later than I realized. I promised Idriss and Sofi I’d meet up with them.”

“Wanted to make sure I didn’t murder you then? Haven’t locked you away in some basement cellar?” Lucas grins.

Eliott looks amused by the suggestions. “I think they’re more worried for you than me, to be honest.”

“What do you mean?” Lucas looks at Eliott curiously but the other boy isn’t looking at him.

“Nothing.” Eliott shakes his head slightly smiling to himself, running a hand through his hair. “Would you mind dropping me off at Sofi’s place?”

“Sure. Do they – do they want to meet me?” Making a good impression on Eliott is a daunting enough task on its own and Lucas isn’t sure he’s succeeded whatsoever. Impressing Eliott’s friends is an entirely different and terrifying prospect.

“Not if I can help it.”

“What - why?” Is Eliott that ashamed? Embarrassed of Lucas – the poor celebrity gay boy outted by a tabloid and forced to fake date someone because he can’t even get a boyfriend himself?

“It’s nothing. They’re just… a bit intense. And a lot embarrassing.” And well, embarrassing friends is something Lucas can relate to. And he’ll definitely take that explanation – excuse or not – over Eliott being ashamed of him.

“You really watched Emma scream at me from across a crowded restaurant filled with people willing to Instagram live the whole thing and think I don’t understand embarrassing friends?”

Eliott laughs softly. “Ok. Well. We’ll see. They might – like, they’ll probably be waiting on the curb to meet you if I’m honest.”

“Well I’m always happy to make time for fans you know.” Lucas sniffs pompously and straightens his shirt as though wearing a suit jacket. “Such is the life of a celebrity.”

Eliott snorts. And it should not be so attractive but, as with all things Eliott…

“Ok ok let’s keep our ego in check here. If you’re not careful your head will float away.”

“That’s why my hairs so unmanageable you know.” Lucas grins.

“What are you talking about?” Eliott laughs glancing at the hair in question.

“It’s from the battle to hold in my ego. But – as you can see – everyone’s losing in this situation.” Lucas runs a hand through his hair grinning, knows their walk around Paris with the added wind has likely only worsened the wild and disobedient nature of his hair. He long ago stopped trying to control it; decided to let it live its best life, wild and rabid and free.

Eliott steps towards him and without warning his hand suddenly extends and touches Lucas’s hair. He’s doing so delicately. Lucas is barely able to feel the touch. A slight shifting of a few strands of hair. He holds his breath.

“Well, I for one appreciate the results.” Eliott’s hand drops back down to his side and he looks at Lucas softly, the slightest of smiles on his face. “You have beautiful hair.”

Lucas is most definitely in trouble. The trunk inside him rattles at its chains. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: surrealsunday.tumblr.com
> 
> Chapter 3 coming this week. 
> 
> \- The food pics are from an account on Instagram called: trapkitchen 
> 
> \- No offense intended towards any photographers who make a living photographing weddings and the like. My aunt is one and it takes talent. It’s just not something Eliott sees as a viable option for his future and he associates the idea with Lucille’s control over him. 
> 
> \- I did not mean to for Eliott to go on a tangent about street art. Just like many of the details in this story – it just happened. It’s what the character wanted. With that said – my life and work revolve around art so… it found its way in. 
> 
> \- Oh and please suspend your disbelief when it comes to my treatment of paparazzi in Paris. I am aware the rules are far stricter for photographers in France but I definitely bend rules as I see fit to serve this story. In general, I do my best when it comes to details re: Paris but I’m Canadian so… mistakes will likely be made.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has one of my fave scenes of the whole fic. Hope you enjoy just as much! 
> 
> Also - it's not applicable yet but because I don't want to give it away for the chapter it will be I'm going to warn now - note the rating of this fic. Note what that means. This story will be deserving of that rating. That is your one and only warning ;)

**Tuesday – June 11th**

“You are not honestly watching that.” Lucas laughs into the phone. “There’s pretentious and then there’s _pretentious, _Eliott.”

“Says the guy who quoted Wordsworth while talking about his _car_,” Eliott counters and his laugh sounds more gravelly over the phone. Deeper and well… it’s not NOT sexy is all Lucas is saying.

“Yah well you’ve got me there – still won’t catch me watching a pretentious French film noir when The Avengers is on. God you are such a hipster. I knew it.”

Eliott laughs again and Lucas would go to morally-questionable lengths to keep him laughing. But Ouba who had previously been sleeping soundly next to Lucas takes that moment to suddenly get up, shaking and hopping down from the couch she turns to Lucas and barks.

“What was that?” Eliott asks.

“_That_… was my very spoiled,” Lucas looks pointedly down at Ouba, “very demanding dog. She needs to go outside to pee I think.”

“You have a dog?”

“Mmhmm.” Lucas stands and moves to put his shoes on, Ouba quick on his heels.

“You’ve never – like you haven’t posted about her or anything.” Eliott inquires curiously, then tacks on, “I don’t think.”

Lucas would really like to tease him. Something about Instagram stalking _famous_ celebrities like himself but he refrains. He is _such_ a good person. A good person who is definitely going to file this away for later exploitation and merciless teasing when opportunity arises.

“No I know,” Lucas replies. “I’ve only had her for a little over four months. I was going to start an Insta account for her actually.” Lucas laughs at himself and can hear Eliott chuckle as well. “I don’t know why I haven’t posted about her yet. Guess it felt like another part of who I really am that I was hiding.” And… that was probably more honest than Lucas needed to be or the conversation called for. He’s not sure why Eliott makes him want to share all his most closely guarded thoughts and feelings.

“I guess you don’t have to do that anymore,” Eliott says. “Hide I mean.”

Lucas smiles and wishes it were that simple.

“You hear that Ouba?” He looks down at her expectant face, little body wiggling with the force of her bushy tail wagging. “Eliott thinks you should be Instagram model too. The world needs to know how beautiful my Ouba is. Yes they do.”

Eliott laughs. “What kind of dog is she?”

“A Pomeranian.”

“Oh my god!” And it’s nearly a squeal. Lucas did not expect to ever hear a sound like that come from Eliott.

“What?” He laughs.

“I am just picturing tiny you with a tiny Pomeranian and… I don’t think the world is prepared for that.”

“Fuck off! I am NOT tiny.”

“I mean you’re basically tea cup sized and you got a tea cup dog.”

“That’s it. I’m hanging up on you.”

“Noooooooo! I need you to promise I get to meet Ouba first.”

“Why would I do that? You just told her she was tiny.”

“Tiny and adorable.”

“You haven’t seen her.”

“Are you honestly saying she’s NOT adorable?” Lucas can hear the smirk in Eliott’s tone.

“Fine,” Lucas grumps. “We’ll arrange a play date between you two. A meeting of puppies.”

“… I don’t have a puppy.” A pause and then, “LUCAS. Did you really just refer to me as a puppy?”

“I mean… if the shoe fits… or paw I guess.”

“You idiot.” Eliott is full on laughing now. Lucas wishes he could record the sound. To listen to when life isn’t so thoroughly going his way.

“And to be clear,” Eliott adds. “I’m a raccoon.”

“What the fuck?” Lucas laughs. “Why the hell would you be a raccoon?”

“Hey! It’s my spirit animal. I love them. They’re so cool. You can’t deny it. They look like they’re wearing masks!”

“You’re so fucking weird.” Lucas is glad no one but his dog can see him smiling ridiculously.

Ouba who has clearly tired of waiting, barks once again.

“That sounds like your little lady has gotten impatient.” Eliott remarks coming down from his laughter.

“Yeah,” Lucas sighs. And it’s silly that he doesn’t want to hang up. He’d called to talk to Eliott about a work-related party he promised to host ages ago and then they’d gotten sidetracked and somehow two hours had passed.

“I should go.” Lucas bends down to Ouba, scratching her head to appease her momentarily.  
  
“Ok. I guess I’ll see you on Sunday then?” 

And Lucas hadn’t given a lot of thought to the rest of the week. More specifically the fact that they’ve made no other plans than the party on Sunday. It’s only Tuesday. Sunday is an awfully long ways away.

“Um… well if you’re free the boys and I are gonna meet up at a bar on Thursday? And like – you don’t have to come of course, it’s not like an obligation or whatever but if you wanted to join we’re just going to like – drink and shoot some pool – only if you’re free though –”

“That’s sounds cool actually.” Eliott mercifully answers before Lucas can sound more and more like a pathetic, needy moron. “Is it cool if I bring Idriss and Sofi?”

Lucas hadn’t ended up meeting them when he dropped Eliott off the night previous. Eliott had shrugged nervously and said they must have been distracted by a game or something and to Lucas’s ears it had sounded like a poorly veiled excuse. It had sent paranoid thoughts spinning once more through his mind and he’s relieved to hear Eliott wants to invite them now.

“Ya of course. More the merrier.”

“Cool.”

“Ok well – I’ll text you details then.”

“Sure, sounds good.”

“Um… good night, Eliott.”

“Night, Lucas.”

* * * *

**Wednesday - June 12th**

** **

**Thursday – June 13th**

“So it’s going well with Eliott then?" 

Lucas takes a generous sip of his beer before he looks at Yann. “Don’t say it like that.”

“Like what?” And Lucas knows that look on Yann’s face. That smug pleased-with-himself look.

“Like we’re really dating.”

“I mean – you are –”

“We’re FAKE dating.” Lucas emphasizes the word but does so in an agitated whisper. They’re in a crowded bar and it’s noisy but there’s no telling who might be listening. People have recognized him, though they’re generally leaving him alone to drink in peace. Only one person has come up for a selfie so far. But they need to be cautious.

“Sure but you’re still doing everything you would be if it were the real thing. You’re going out to eat, getting to know one another, talking on the phone for hours,” Lucas never should have told him about that, “spending time together just because –”

“Friends do all those things too, Yann.” Lucas really doesn’t need to be having this discussion. The situation feels muddy enough as it is.

Yann shrugs. “But friends don’t want to bone … most of the time anyways.”

“I DO NOT WANT TO –” Lucas manages to cut himself off before he yells exactly what, in truth, he wouldn’t mind doing with Eliott but Yann most certainly _doesn’t_ need to know that. He continues, voice lowered, “I do not want to bone him!”

Yann simply raises a skeptical eyebrow. And sometimes it’s really, _really_ inconvenient that he knows Lucas as well as he does.

“Ok.” Lucas allows. “Just because I think he’s hot,” he pauses to glare in warning at Yann who’s now sporting a satisfied grin, “doesn’t mean it’s going to be more than that. I can appreciate hot guys without doing anything about it. I’m surrounded by them all the time when I’m working.”

“You can’t tell me you don’t like him more than that – you guys totally clicked!”

Lucas merely looks at Yann in response, both eyebrows raised as though to say ‘oh do please go on, I’ll just be over here ignoring the shit out of you’.

Yann makes a frustrated noise. “I don’t get it. You need everyone to think you’re dating. You get along super well. You think he’s hot. He thinks you’re hot –”

“Eliott doesn’t think I’m hot.” Lucas cuts him off and curses his traitorous skin for the red he knows is painting his cheeks.

“You’re blind if you hadn’t realized that, Lu.” Yann says it with a roll of his eyes as though it were obvious – something everyone knows. And that – that is an intriguing little observation Lucas plans to tuck away just for himself. For safe keeping.

“Anyways,” his friend continues, “wouldn’t it be easier if you hooked up? If you’re supposed to be dating anyways… why not just… date?”

Lucas shakes his head and he’s trying not to be irritated with Yann. He understands Yann's point. And it’s not like these same thoughts hadn’t occurred to Lucas, late at night in the darkness of his room, on the cusp of sleep, when his most tightly guarded secret thoughts seep out of the tight trunk he’s sealed within himself like an oil slick – messy, uncontainable, and more than a little difficult to clean up. But it’s not like that. It’s _not. _It’s not what Eliott agreed to and it’s not like he’s ever given any indication it’s what he wants. Lucas can’t even begin to fathom the humiliation at being rejected after suggesting such a thing.

“I know you mean well, man,” Lucas begins. “But no matter what you think – it’s not like that for Eliott. He got out of a serious relationship just six months ago. And you heard what Bas said about the people in their class – he wasn’t looking to hook up with anyone. It would be a major dick move on my part to hit on him or whatever. Like totally taking advantage of the situation when all he’s done is agree to help me – to help fix MY fuck up – for the sole reason that he’s a good fucking person.”

“I don’t think that’s the only reason he did it, Lucas.”

Lucas shrugs at that. This conversation is going nowhere.

But Yann doesn’t argue further, slapping Lucas on the back. “Whatever. Eliott or not this is the first time you’ve ever been out, dude, we need to get you laid – get some experience under your belt!”

Lucas glares at Yann. “I have experience!”

Yann’s responding look is disdainful. “Experience that is does NOT include that fucking dickhead.”

Lucas doesn’t bother responding to Yann’s choice of descriptor. “There was also that guy the summer I visited my dad and you know it!”

“Christ, Lucas.” Yann laughs. “One night in a sleeping bag with a boy who probably didn’t know his asshole from a hole in the ground, and an egotistical prick who – and don’t you dare even _try_ to argue, I know it’s true – was as selfish in bed as he is in everything else.”

Lucas doesn’t want to admit that it burns. Yann’s right. He has next to no experience with men. Not much with women either but that’s hardly something he regrets. A fumbling experience with a boy when he was sixteen. They hadn’t even managed to get hands in pants before it had been… over. And then – well Yann isn’t wrong about the rest of his experience either. At the time he’d thought their relationship was incredible – intense and all consuming. It was the first time he’d had a _man_ interested in him. The first time he’d had a man touch him – really touch him. It had been illicit. _No one could know_. And it was exciting. It had felt good to be wanted. Desired. But, with a little distance and the rose-coloured glasses having been smacked right off his face, he can begin to admit how unhealthy the situation was. How fucked up. How much he had given and how much had just been taken in return. Not exactly a reciprocal loving relationship.

“Not like finding some guy in a club to hook up with is going to help when that’s exactly why Eliott’s having to fake this shit with me in the first place.” Lucas frowns down at the table before taking another swig of his beer. “And it’s not like I’m going to be dating when as far as the public knows, I’m with Eliott. And who knows for how long – at least through the films press circuit is what Arthur said.”

Yann’s hand is suddenly on the back of his neck and he scritches his fingers up into Lucas’s hair in that comforting way he knows Lucas loves. “Eh – don’t stress over it, Lulu. Not like there’s a ticking clock on it or something. We’ll find you some hot dude to bang just as soon as this madness settles down don’t you worry.”

“Who’s banging a hot dude?” Naturally – as is Lucas’s life – Bas chooses that particular moment to appear, Arthur at his side.

“Lucas,” Yann responds much to Lucas’s annoyance.

“I am not –”

“Oh you and Eliott?” Bas asks happily swiping one of Yann’s onion rings.

“What the fuck…” Lucas is at a loss for words. He needs better friends.

“Hey!” And suddenly Eliott’s at his elbow, smiling at the rest of the boys, and Lucas can only pray to any and all the gods that Eliott didn’t catch any of that exchange. His life is a fucking sitcom.

“Eliott! The man of the hour!” Yann yells bumping fists with Eliott in greeting. Lucas shoots Yann a warning look.

“Am I then?” Eliott asks chuckling, he places a hand on Lucas’s back as he smiles at Yann.

“BUDDY!” Bas cries and before Lucas can do so much as greet Eliott a blur of Basile bounds around the table and throws himself into Eliott’s arms. Eliott laughs returning the hug and Lucas suddenly feels irrationally envious. Bas doesn’t second guess his every move. He just hugs Eliott because he wants to hug Eliott. _Stupid fucking Bas._

He hears Basile ramble something about getting drinks for the table – _insisting _on buying Eliott a beer – he might as well _marry _him – before dragging Arthur off with him. Lucas glares at his beer bottle, lost in his self-pitying musings when he feels Eliott at his side. He glances up only to be met with a sweet smile and eyes eyes eyes. _God_ Lucas has never seen eyes quite like Eliott’s before. Most definitely never directed at him.

“Hi,” Eliott greets quietly. Meant only for him.

“Hey.” Lucas smiles. And he’s aware they’re just staring at one another smiling. They must look like idiots but Lucas doesn’t care.

“Why am I not surprised this is where we find you?” A voice breaks into the bubble Lucas has found himself within and he looks towards the source. It’s Idriss. With Sofiane walking up behind him. Both of them easily recognizable from Eliott’s Instagram. “I swear you took off like a shot the second we got in here. Left us behind like dirt on your shoe. Nice way to treat your friends.” Idriss says it with a smile, clearly teasing.

Eliott looks at them. “I did not leave you behind,” he says with the tone of a long suffering friend. “You just can’t keep up. It’s all those weights you train – cardio, Idriss, try some cardio.”

Sofiane laughs. “He’s got you there.”

“The ladies aren’t complaining about me hitting the weights.” Idriss slaps his bicep demonstratively and Sofiane and Eliott laugh.

“What ladies? Last I checked Ella ghosted you,” Eliott teases.

Idriss smirks at him. “We really about to go in on one another’s love lives?”

Lucas glances at Eliott who has gone silent, apparently trying to burn a hole through Idriss’s head with his eyes alone.

“That’s what I thought,” he hears Idriss say smugly. “Anyways, Lucas, I’m Idriss.”

Lucas drags his eyes from Eliott’s profile and sees that Idriss is extending a hand towards him.

“Hi. Yah I know.” Lucas smiles at him, shaking his hand. “It’s nice to meet you. Glad you guys could come.”

He greets Sofiane in turn before the two turn to introduce themselves to Yann who’d previously been watching the interactions like a particularly entertaining tennis match.

Sofiane and Idriss move to collect more chairs as Basile and Arthur arrive back at the table and a new round of introductions begins.

In the ensuing noise and conversation Lucas turns his attention back to Eliott who has pulled up a chair alongside him. There’s not a lot of space around the small table – the only spot he and Yann had been able to secure in the crowded bar – and Eliott places himself close to Lucas, the sides of their legs pressing together.

Lucas smiles as Eliott turns to look at him, “They seem nice.” He says it quietly, just loud enough for Eliott to hear. “Your friends.”

Eliott nods looking towards Idriss and Sofiane who now seem to be engaged in some sort of heated discussion about video games with the others before he directs his attention back to Lucas. “They’re ok.” He moves his head closer though Lucas had been able to hear him just fine. “I was thinking about what you said – about organizing a meet up? Between Sofi and Imane?”

“Oh yeah?” Lucas glances at Sofiane again and he has to admit, the guy is not hard to look at. He can imagine a world where Imane might think so too. Possibly Eliott has ruined him for everyone else – mere mortals as they are – all other men’s attractiveness having become relative, but Lucas can confidently say Sofiane is a good looking dude.

“Mmm,” Eliott intones waiting for Lucas to look back to him before continuing in a low voice. “We should come up with a plan. And make a name for it – you know, so no one knows what we’re talking about if we bring it up. A code name!” Eliott grins with boyish enthusiasm and Lucas is so charmed – so very charmed.

“Well _obviously_ the plan needs a code name,” Lucas agrees mock serious. “It’s any wonder we’ve gotten away with it for this long as it is. Truly it was careless of us. Lives being at stake and all.”

Eliott giggles and moves closer still and Lucas bends his head to meet him. He’s so close Lucas can smell his cologne – or maybe it’s just Eliott? It’s subtle. Not at all over-powering. Not like the actors Lucas knows who he’d swear bathe themselves in over-priced cologne. Eliott smells warm, almost sweet – like ripe fresh fruit mixed with a little mint.

“Question is – what possible name could suffice? For a greatness like the coming together of Sofiane and Imane,” Eliott asks making a valiant attempt to look serious but in fact looks nothing short of delighted. “Sofimane?”

“Oh fuck no. You’re not going all Brangelina on me,” Lucas replies aghast and Eliott snickers in response. “We can do better than that. Like… Operation Cold Shoulder.”

“Cold shoulder?” Eliott looks amused and perplexed.

“Cold shoulder as in – that is definitely what Imane is going to give Sofiane when they meet. She’s not going to make it easy.”

“Ohhhhh if we’re talking Imane’s reaction than we should call it Operation Kick Lucas’s Ass.”

“Hey now!” Lucas laughs. “Then it just sounds like that’s what we _want_ to have happen! I’ll have you know my ass is a precious commodity.”

“Oh I believe it,” Eliott’s agrees seriously and tilts his head as though inspecting Lucas’s ass which is firmly hidden by the chair.

He pushes Eliott’s shoulder laughing. “You mock but I’ve been told it’s one of my finest features. It should be Operation Protect Lucas’s Ass At All Costs.”

“It’s a damn fine ass I’ll admit,” Eliott says and Lucas wills himself not to blush… wills himself not to blush any deeper. “It has competition for your best feature but… I hereby give you my word,” at this Eliott places his hand on Lucas’s where it rests on the table, gravely serious, “I will protect your ass at all costs. Operation PLAAAC it is.”

Lucas can’t suppress the giggle that erupts from him. “I don’t know. I’d say my ass deserves something cooler than PLAAAC.”

“I disagree. Your ass clearly deserves a plaque.”

“_What the HELL are you two talking about_?”

Lucas and Eliott turn in sync from where they’ve found themselves, huddled together in their own little world, heads ducked together giggling, to find the eyes of all their friends on them. They glance back at one another and there’s a pause before they simultaneously give in, bursting into laughter. Lucas is pretty sure he snorts at one point.

Just as Lucas thinks he’s getting his laughter under control, Eliott manages to gasp out, “Ass PLAAAC”, and they fall helplessly into hysterics once more. 

“Jesus.” Lucas hears who he thinks is Idriss comment. “Is this what they’re like together?”

“Well it’s not like we’ve had a chance to see them together a lot but… I feel like I can confidently say yes, yes this is what they’re like,” it’s Arthur who replies.

Eliott has come to rest his forehead against Lucas’s shoulder as they attempt to catch their breath, letting their laughter subside. Lucas decidedly does _not_ smell his hair. Absolutely not. And it most definitely does _not _smell of strawberries. 

* * * *

They’ve finally decided on teams for pool – a verbal scuffle had broken out when Idriss had immediately claimed Eliott for his partner. Lucas could see through a shark move like that from a mile away. He and Yann were good – ok _Yann_ was good – but those two teaming up together? Their arm spans alone could cover the length of the fucking table. And Lucas had told them so – the words “giant fucking giraffes” may have been used. Lucas will admit nothing.

Under some duress and with much smack-talk exchanged, everyone came to agree on a shuffling of teams. And so what if the resulting partners weren’t exactly what Lucas had been vying for – being teamed up with Idriss was sure to work out in his favour anyways. It was about winning after all and he was willing to bet Idriss was good. Lucas looks over to where Eliott has a hand on Yann’s shoulder, heads bent together – probably talking strategy. It’s good they get along. Lucas doesn’t need to be glued to Eliott’s side at all times. Especially because – well, it’s not like they’re performing for the paps or fans right now or something.

“Lucas. Lucas!” He jumps slightly when Idriss taps the side of his arm with a cue stick. “You alive in there?”

“Sorry, sorry.” Lucas quickly turns to take the cue stick and accept the chalk from Idriss, distractedly chalking the tip and just barely managing to stop his eyes from straying back to Eliott and Yann. When he looks up he finds Idriss’s eyes on him.

“What?” He asks warily.

“Nothing,” Idriss’s replies and he smiles, looking unbothered. “So what are you thinking for the stakes?”

“Stakes?”

“Mmm.” Idriss nods. “What are we going to demand of those two losers when we win?”

Lucas laughs lightly. “I should warn you – I’m not terrible or anything but like – I’m maybe not the best at pool?”

“Oh I see how it is.” Idriss laughs. “You’re all talk. And now I’m stuck with you!”

“Hey! I never said I was good at pool. I just said you and Eliott were clearly trying to scam us.”

“I mean ya – “

Lucas laughs.

“It’s alright.” Idriss claps him on the back before resting his arm across Lucas’s shoulders. “I’m really fucking good.” And Lucas _knew _it.

“You guys need more time to cuddle or are we doing this?”

Lucas looks away from his partner to see Eliott looking impatient at the other end of the pool table, frowning at Idriss. Yann stands by his side looking amused.

“Alright, alright princess, don’t get your panties in a bunch.” Idriss moves away to start racking up the balls.

“You know I hate it when you say shit like that.” Eliott sighs. “It’s sexist.”

“Right. Fine.” Idriss waves him off. “So – bets? We thinking cash?”

Lucas shifts uncomfortably, quickly looking down and fiddling with the chalk. He never likes betting when money is involved. It always ends up becoming too apparent that the disparity of income between him and his friends, is quite substantial.

“Nawww that’s boring,” and bless Yann, no doubt dismissing the idea for Lucas’s comfort, “we can come up with something better than that.”

“Ohhhhh ok ok.” Idriss laughs and out of the corner of his eye Lucas can see Idriss glance at him before he looks back to Eliott and Yann. “Let’s keep it open. Winners get to claim a favour from one person from the other team. Any time, any place. But it can’t involve money and has to be within reason.”

“Within reason? That can mean a lot of things.” Yann raises an eyebrow.

“Well yah that’s half the fun isn’t it.” Idriss’s smile screams challenge.

Lucas looks up and to Eliott who is staring directly back. Eliott quirks an eyebrow as if to say ‘well, up for it?’ and like hell Lucas will be the one to back down from a challenge.

“Sounds good to me,” he says and looks at his pool partner-in-crime. “It’s been a while. I could always use a good… favour.” He gives Idriss a salacious wink and grin.

Idriss lets out a cackle before he slaps Lucas’s hand, clasping it and pulling Lucas towards him, he quickly ruffles his hair. “You might be all talk,” Idriss says quietly. “But I like your style.”

He lets Lucas go before he turns back to the other boys.

“Don’t give me that look.” And he sounds exasperated, speaking to Eliott. Lucas looks curiously at Eliott and there’s nothing short of murder written across the other boy’s face – he wonders if Eliott is the competitive sort as Idriss adds, “You know what I’m about.”

“Whatever.” Eliott sniffs and looks away, suddenly extremely interested in how Sofiane’s game of darts is going with Arthur and Bas where they’re playing in the corner.

That whole exchange was _odd_ Lucas decides. Are he and Yann that indecipherable when they talk? He looks at Yann the question in his eyes but his best friend simply shakes his head in silent reply, smiling and looking far too amused by the happenings. _Whatever_ indeed.

* * * *

They win. And Lucas can even say with confidence that he _helped_. Idriss clearly carried the burden for the team but Lucas was not entirely useless – getting a few sweet shots in there himself. He and Idriss had even come up with a celebratory handshake, much to Eliott’s increasing consternation. Lucas was initially confused by Eliott’s building agitation but he’d come to recognize it for what it was: jealousy. And while he was a little surprised Eliott was so possessive over Idriss, he supposed he could understand. Best friends were best friends. There were probably situations where Lucas could see himself being possessive over Yann. It hadn’t really happened since high school and his misguided crush but – he thought he got where Eliott was coming from. 

Just as he’s getting into a victory dance with Idriss that has Eliott and Yann laughing and heckling them – they’re interrupted by a young man who’s sidled up next to Lucas with a quiet, “Ummm.”

Lucas had been far too distracted to see him approach and he’s startled to realize there’s suddenly a boy beside him. He can’t be more than eighteen and looks very, very nervous_. _Lucas’s initial surprised jump, hand clutched to his chest, seems to startle the boy just as much and his face reflects wide-eyed anxiety.

Before Lucas can so much as apologize and greet the boy – he recognizes this is likely a fan-wanting-to-meet-him sort of situation – Eliott, who had previously been on the other side of the pool table is suddenly at his side, hovering in a way that, well… Lucas might call it protective. Which almost makes him laugh. This tiny string-bean of a boy looking no more threatening than a newborn kitten.

Lucas puts his hand on Eliott’s forearm, stopping him from what seems to be a move to place himself slightly in front of Lucas.

“Hi.” Lucas smiles kindly at the boy whose eyes are now bouncing between Eliott and himself. “You ok?”

The boy swallows before he speaks, and when he does it’s with a tentative, reedy voice.

“Hi, you’re Lucas Lallemant.” He swiftly shakes his head as though internally berating himself. “God of course you know who you are. I just mean – I just wanted to say hi?” He states it as a question.

Lucas nods, smiling again and stepping forward, placing a hand on the boy's upper arm in an attempt to calm him down. It seems to have the opposite effect as they boy suddenly flushes a startling red - Lucas can sympathize - and looks one second away from bolting. 

“I am, yeah.” He squeezes the boys arm before taking his hand away slowly as though dealing with a spooked animal. “What’s your name?”

“Gabriel.”

“Well nice to meet you, Gabriel. Sorry you walked up just as I enjoying my hard-fought victory over my friends. You wouldn’t believe how badly they lost. It was pitiful really. A total massacre. We destroyed them.”

“Hey!” Eliott butts in. “It was not! You just barely won. If I hadn’t missed that one shot because you were being a distracting little menace…” 

“Sore loser,” Lucas whispers to the boy as though a shared secret, shaking his head and throwing a pitying look Eliott’s way. The boy giggles quietly and Lucas smiles at him, glad to see the tense quality of his posture relax slightly.

“So what can I do for you? Did you want to hang out with us for a bit?”

Gabriel’s wide-eyes take in Lucas, Eliott, and then Idriss and Yann trying to not to too obvious watching the conversation taking place from the other side of the pool table.

“NO! No. Um. I mean, thank you, but no. I just wanted – um, maybe could we take a picture?”

“Oh yah of course – sure thing!”

Gabriel produces his phone and Eliott kindly takes it, motioning for Lucas and Gabriel to pose. Gabriel stands awkwardly, clearly trying to be respectful of Lucas’s space but that’s just not Lucas’s style. He throws an arm around Gabriel’s shoulders, pulling him close and grins for the camera. Eliott takes a couple shots and Lucas makes sure to throw in a couple goofy faces at the end as Gabriel giggles and looks at him instead of the camera.

Eliott returns Gabriel’s phone and Lucas turns to face him again. “It was really nice to meet you, Gabriel. Thanks for coming over. Gave me a chance to brag about my victory.” Lucas grins and nudges Gabriel’s elbow, wiggling his eyebrows at Eliott who scoffs trying to hide a smile.

Gabriel smiles nervously, twisting his hands together and he looks like he’s building himself up to say something. Lucas waits patiently until Gabriel looks up from examining the floor. Looking determined he meets Lucas’s eyes, not looking away.

“I just wanted to say I think it’s really cool that you’re – um –” he looks unsure for a moment before he presses on, “that you’re gay. You’re my favourite actor. I saw _Townie_ five times in the theatre. And like – I’m gay?” Once again he states it like a question, looking to Lucas for approval. Lucas smiles and nods for him to go on. “I just came out to my mom and dad yesterday.”

_Holy shit. _Lucas attempts to keep his expression in check and not show his shock.

“I came out because of you. I figured if you could do it I could do it.”

And _god_ Lucas wasn’t prepared for that. He thinks he might cry. In fact he’s not sure he’ll be able to stop himself. He can feel his eyes fill, his vision go a bit blurry. He knows he needs to stay calm, to allow Gabriel to say everything he needs to say. Lucas just isn’t sure how he’s going to hold it together. Just as he’s feels himself begin to shake he feels Eliott beside him, hand slipping into his own and clasping. Eliott squeezes twice and a wash of calm envelopes Lucas. He squeezes back_. _

“I just wanted to say thank you. And like – I know I haven’t had a boyfriend or anything –” Gabriel’s eyes catch on Eliott and Lucas’s clasped hands before his eyes move up to Eliott and then back to Lucas. “But I –”

“You will. If that's what you want. And that doesn’t make what you think or how you feel any less important. There’s time, don’t worry. You’ll find someone.” It’s Eliott’s voice that supplies the comforting words and Lucas is so thankful to him. For saying what he wants to say but can’t trust his voice to deliver.

“Yeah. I guess.” Gabriel is blushing fiercely once more and his eyes have returned to the floor. Lucas understands. It’s the Eliott effect.

“You’re really brave, Gabriel,” Eliott continues. “Don’t forget that, yeah?”

Gabriel lifts his head to stare at Eliott with someone akin to awe on his face. Lucas is sure his own expression mirrors it.

Gabriel nods. He smiles at Lucas once more before awkwardly shuffling his feet.

“Ok well I’m gonna go now. Thank you. Again.” Gabriel smile is wobbly as he looks at them once more before turning to leave.

And while Lucas doesn’t trust himself to speak he can’t just leave it at that.

“Gabriel.” He’s relieved to hear his voice come out without cracking.

Gabriel turns.

“Would it be ok if I gave you a hug?”

Gabriel looks stunned and only manages to nod his head somewhat robotically. Lucas steps forward and tentatively wraps his arms around the boy. There’s only a split second before Gabriel returns the hug, grasping tightly to Lucas.  
  
“I hope we see you around,” Lucas says as he pulls back. “Thank you again. For saying hi. For saying all of that.” Lucas wishes he could be more eloquent. Say what it truly meant to him. But those words will have to do.

Gabriel manages a slight nod, looking dazed before he turns again and walks away without another word.

“You just made that kids life you know that right?” Eliott chuckles watching Gabriel wobble away unsteadily, bumping into a chair as he goes.

And honestly, it feels like the exact opposite. There is no way what Lucas was able to do for Gabriel comes close to what that kid gave Lucas.

“Hey.” Eliott pulls at Lucas’s hand turning him towards him. “Hey, are you ok?”

Lucas swallows and nods. Taking a cue from Gabriel and looking at the ground, not sure he wants Eliott to see how close to tears he remains. But Eliott doesn’t let him to get away with it. He tips Lucas’s chin up before gently holding his face between palms. His thumbs brush along Lucas’s cheekbones where a stray tear may have slipped out and Lucas is helpless to do anything but look into Eliott’s eyes fixed on him with such gentle concern.

Eliott’s eyes move across his face, taking in his teary eyes before flicking down to the lower lip he knows is trembling.

“You were so good to him, you know that? You’re so good.”

And Lucas _really_ doesn’t deserve that kind of praise. Face held between Eliott’s hands, he still manages to shake his head in denial but Eliott insists. “You are. I know you don’t know it. Not the way everyone around you does. But you _are_. You’re amazing.”

_Lucas wants to kiss him_. It’s not the first time he’s thought it. Not even the first time he’s openly admitted it to himself. But it’s a problem. And this, _this _is why Lucas isn’t a good person. Because he’s fucking selfish. Eliott is the good person.

He sees Idriss approaching out of the corner of his eye and he wants to say something to Eliott before they’re interrupted. He truly does. But he stays silent, staring into Eliott’s kind eyes. Because he’s not just selfish. He’s a coward.

“Damn Lucas – you gave that kid some serious jerk off material.” Idriss laughs.

“Jesus Christ, Idriss!” Eliott releases Lucas’s face to turn and hit Idriss in the chest. “The fuck is wrong with you?!”

“What?! I’m just saying what you’re thinking!”

Yann approaches Lucas as Eliott and Idriss squabble.

“Alright?”

“Yeah.” Lucas sniffs, rubbing a hand over his face he smiles to allay any concern. “It was just a lot.”

Yann nods. “Shots?”

And fuck Lucas _really_ loves his best friend. He knows just what to say.

“Shots.”

* * * *

A couple games of darts, a few more photos with fans, two orders of nachos, and too many shot rounds later they pour themselves from the bar. Rowdy and hype on food and alcohol they’re likely being a lot louder than the quiet night demands but Lucas is drunk and happy and surrounded by people he likes.

Arthur, Bas, and oddly enough Sofiane, had bonded while playing darts together earlier in the evening and had bailed to see the new Marvel film together. Leaving only Yann, Idriss, Eliott and Lucas to find their way home.

“I’m gonna hit up the metro here, man,” Idriss slurs slightly pointing to the stairs leading down to the metro station.

“Yeah me too,” Yann adds moving in that direction. He turns towards Lucas before he gets too far. “You coming Lulu?”

“_Lulu_.” Eliott snickers.

Lucas huffs and pushes Eliott’s shoulder though he barely budges. _Giant fucking giraffe_.

“No.” He looks at Yann. “Gonna walk this idiot home so he doesn’t get kidnapped.” He motions at Eliott.

“Hey!” Eliott cries far too loudly. “I’m not gonna get kidnapped! If anyone’s gonna get kidnapped it’s you!”

“What?! Why would I be kidnapped?!!!” He asks outraged.

“Why would _I _be kidnapped?!!!”

“Ok we’re leaving!” He hears Yann yell and Lucas waves him off, doesn’t bother looking. He’ll be fine. If Eliott’s a giraffe, Idriss is… some sort of extra giant giraffe.

“Because –” He motions vaguely at Eliott’s form swimming in front of him, “you’re all innocent and sweet! Someone would ask you for help and you’d be all ‘oh well I guess I should go down this dark alley to help them’!”

Eliott makes a noise somewhere caught between a scoff and a snort. “Please! You’re tiny and pretty! Anyone would want to kidnap you and lock you away and keep you forever!”

Lucas decidedly does not blush at that. Pretty. Eliott had called him _pretty_.

“You’re stupid!” YES. Good insult, Lucas. He gives himself an imaginary high five. “And I’m not tiny!”

“You’re so tiny I could pick you up and throw you over my shoulder. Just like a real kidnapper!” Eliott advances towards Lucas.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Lucas yells as Eliott gets to him, extending his arms as though he’s really going to try it. “I’ll kick you in the balls I swear to god.” It’s a false threat but Eliott doesn’t need to know that. Lucas takes a step back.

“You’d never. You value my balls!”

At that, Lucas hands previously raised defensively in front of him drop to his sides. “What the fuck?! I do not!”

Eliott – the _snake_ that he is – takes the opportunity and leaps forward, bent to get his arms around the back of Lucas’s thighs.

Lucas lets out a high pitched squeal (though if anyone asks later it was a very _manly_ yell thank you very much) as Eliott’s arms latch around him and he begins to lift. Lucas shrieks and squirms with all his might smacking at Eliott’s shoulders.

In the ensuing struggle Eliott loses his balance and begins to fall backwards just barely letting go of Lucas in time to stop them both from crashing to the pavement. As it is, Lucas only just catches himself as Eliott thumps to his butt on the sidewalk.

There’s a moment of total silence as they both freeze and look at one another. Eliott arms spread behind him, palms holding him up, legs spread in front, out of breath and flat on his ass on the pavement. Lucas stood in front of him, frazzled and panting. A stand-off.

Lucas bolts. Taking off down the sidewalk he can head Eliott yell his name, followed by a “YOU LITTLE SHIT!” But Eliott has long legs and Lucas knows better than to look back and give up his lead too quickly. He tries not to laugh as he runs but he’s gasping for air as he chokes on laughter anyways.

He can hear Eliott advancing on him and he’ll blame it on the boys’ giraffe-like legs… maybe just a little on the fact that he’s slowed down. Lucas may be a runner – undoubtedly capable of out-running Eliott – but… well… there’s no fun in that.

He slightly misjudges though – thinks Eliott is a little further back than he is. And he’s not prepared to feel Eliott’s hand grabbing his arm when he does. Lucas screeches and flails, throwing himself sideways, unintentionally bringing Eliott along with him. He turns towards Eliott, latching onto his jacket as he trips backwards and Eliott falls forwards. Their momentum only stops when Lucas’s back hits the wall of a store front, smacking the back of his head _hard_ against the rough stone. But the radiating pain is of little concern when he takes stock of their position. Eliott is pressed up against him. He’d brought his hands up against the wall next to Lucas’s head to stop his own crash forward and as such, his face is just… _right there_. Lucas can feel the puff of air Eliott huffs out right against his cheek. His eyes drop to Eliott’s mouth.

“Shit Lucas!” Eliott pushes himself back. _NO where is he going_. “Oh god you hit your head.” Lucas is still holding tightly to Eliott’s jacket and he can’t seem to make his fingers release. “Are you hurt? Are you bleeding?”

Eliott’s suddenly cradling Lucas’s head, brushing his hands through his hair and tipping Lucas’s head forward as he tries to examine the back. And well _that’s ok then he can do that. _If Lucas dies of a head injury he can at least say he first got to experience Eliott’s hands running through his hair.

“Lucas. Lucas, look at me.” Lucas drags his eyes away from Eliott’s lips to his eyes. It’s ok. They’re nice too. “Did you hit your head hard? Does it hurt? I can’t see any blood but you could still have a concussion.” Eliott moves his hands from Lucas’s hair to cradle his face and his eyes look so concerned. He’s so pretty. He should be a model.

Eliott chuckles. “Yah wouldn’t that be an idea.” And _oops_ had Lucas said that out loud?

“Ok,” Eliott continues. “I think this is a little less concussed!Lucas and a little more drunk!Lucas. I’m going to call you an Uber and take you home ok?”

“What? No!” Lucas might be a little drunk and maybe a smidge concussed but he remembers his mission. “We’re walking you home first! Kidnapped remember!”

Eliott shakes his head looking fond and exasperated. “You are ridiculous.” One hand drops down to his side and the other to Lucas’s shoulder. “I’ll make you a deal. You can walk me home – it’s only like two more blocks anyways – but then you have to let me get you an Uber.” Lucas nods. He can live with that.

“And you have to remember to text me when you get home,” Eliott adds.

“Deal.” Lucas nods seriously and sticks his hand out.

Eliott shakes his head with a laugh, taking Lucas’s hand and shaking firmly before he uses their grip to pull Lucas away from the wall.

“C’mon you. Let’s get me home. Kidnappers about, you know.”

Lucas grins keeping his eyes on Eliott as he turns to begin walking once more down the sidewalk.

“LUCAS!” Eliott yelps grabbing Lucas back and pulling him into his side to keep him from… Lucas turns his head away from Eliott to look… to keep him from walking down a flight of stairs leading to some dark and dingy looking basement door. _Oh. _

“Whoops.” Lucas giggles.

“Christ.” Eliott tucks Lucas into his side with an arm wrapped around his shoulders. “You are a handful. Let’s go you troublemaker.” Eliott begins walking keeping Lucas snug safely under his arm.

And well. If being a drunken, maybe-concussed handful means being snuggled by Eliott on late night walks home, Eliott doesn’t know what he’s in for.

* * * *

**Friday – June 14th**

* * * *

**Saturday – June 15th**

Lucas paces in his living room, Ouba lazily watching him from the couch, as he stares at his text conversation with Eliott. _You have a sexy voice_. Who just says – er, types – things like that? How very dare Eliott be all cute and flirty when Lucas is out of his mind with nerves about to do his first interview since coming out. He trusts Arthur though. They’d chosen this format knowing it would be a superficial interview. Predictable questions, easy answers. They aren’t stupid though. They know the focus will end up being on Lucas coming out… and Eliott by turn. But these were disk jockeys. They weren’t exactly known for heavy hitting questions. It was going to be fine. He could do this.

He looks down at the text conversation once more just as his phone starts to ring. Unknown number. The radio show. He takes a deep breath and dives in, answering his phone with a warm hello. After initial introductions and expected small chat about upcoming projects and the coming premiere of _Constellations,_ the interviewer, Jay, finally gets to it.

“So now that we’ve got the business outta the way… guess we should get down to what everyone wants to talk about, hunh?”

Lucas chuckles slightly and hopes it doesn’t sound as nervous as he feels. “And what would that be?”

“Oh come on now.” Jay laughs. “There’s a big old rainbow elephant in the room and I don’t think he’s here for me.”

“Yeah, yeah, alright. Shoot.”

“So you just came out. Suddenly everyone’s favourite playboy is gay.”

“I was not a playboy.” Lucas says it definitively but keeps his voice light-hearted. “That story just sold better I guess.”

“Ohhh well I’d say _this_ story is selling just fine, wouldn’t you?”

“Honestly I think the jury’s still out. You tell me.”

“Well we’ve definitely had a lot of comments flooding in – I’d say a hell of a lot more than usual – wanting to know all about you and this new beau of yours.”

“Not that new.”

When they’d first discussed the fake-dating arrangement with Eliott the story they’d decided to go with as to how they met was through Basile. Keeping things as close to the truth as possible with a slight adjustment of the timeline. As far as anyone was to know, they’d met a little under two months ago when Basile and Eliott first met in their photography class.

“Is that right? Do tell! How did you and this fella meet? How long has it been?”

“We met through a friend. He and Eliott – um – that’s my boyfriend’s name, Eliott – well, he and Eliott met in a photography class they’re taking together. Then he introduced us. It’s been a couple of months now.”

“And tell us – love at first sight?”

Lucas chuckles – _if only he knew_.

“Well I mean – it was for me. Not sure about him. You’d have to ask.”

“Your Eliott fellow is a pretty well-known guy himself, isn’t he? Over one hundred thousand followers on Instagram and climbing. He’s a model, yah?”

“Yep. A model. But he’s an artist too.”

“No kidding – is he any good?”

And suddenly Lucas realizes he hasn’t actually seen any of Eliott’s work. And maybe that shouldn’t feel like such a glaring oversight that needs to be rectified immediately – they only just met a week ago after all – but it suddenly feels absolutely crucial that Lucas see Eliott’s artwork.

“Yah he’s amazing.” _So what_ if Lucas hasn’t exactly seen Eliott’s art. He knows that statement is true. “He’s really talented. Like he’s an incredible model –”

“Yes I would say that’s true,” Jay cuts in chuckling. “Your boy is pretty damn hot in fact.”

“True I guess that’s obvious.” Lucas returns the chuckle. _He’s not wrong_. “But he’s an even more talented artist.”

“You sure sing his praises like a good boyfriend.”

“It’s not hard honestly.” Lucas has to say this is a fairly enjoyable interview so far. Talking about Eliott is something he does well apparently.

“You two know one another quite well then?”

Lucas finds himself shrugging despite Jay not being able to see him. “We’re getting there yeah.”

“So I have to ask,” Jay begins, pausing for a moment. “You’ve spoken in the past about your mom and her struggles with her mental health. In fact it’s because of her you became a big mental health advocate is that right?”

And while it feels like a seriously strange diverge in the conversation Lucas is always happy to talk about mental health advocacy.

“Yes that’s right. My mom’s incredible but there were – and still sometimes are – some hard times. She was definitely the drive behind me getting involved with mental health organizations and speaking so openly about our struggles – with her blessing of course.”

“Right, right. And I imagine that means a lot to Eliott as well?”

Lucas has no idea what it would mean to Eliott. It’s not like they’ve gotten around to revealing the deep traumas of their pasts and their relationships with their families.

“Sure.” Lucas decides not to elaborate.

“And have they met? Your mom and Eliott?”

“Oh.” Lucas laughs a little. “No not yet. Soon I’m sure.”

“Right.” Jay hums. “I’m sure they’ll get on winningly – having so much in common.”

_What? _Lucas has no idea what Jay is alluding to but he suddenly feels like he’s being intentionally left in the dark. “Sorry? I don’t follow…”

“Well… with Eliott being bipolar. He’s a bit of a mental health advocate himself from what I understand. Raised money to increase awareness and all that. Though he doesn’t do the sort of talking engagements you do. But who can blame him there – I don’t think I’d want to go on stage talking about my suicide attempt either. That was only a year ago right? He’s probably still pretty messed up about it.”

_What THE FUCK._ Lucas feels his pulse sky rocket. There’s so much blood rushing to his head he’s not sure for a moment whether he’s going to explode or pass out. He takes a deep breath. He needs to control himself here. This is not about him.

“Listen.” He says it with a tone that is ice cold, violence just barely restrained. “I don’t know what you think you’re doing but it stops here.”

“Oh hey now we’re just chatting, let’s keep it light –”

Lucas cuts him off. “No. You brought this up. You brought this up thinking I didn’t know. I don’t know what the f- what you thought you were doing but speaking about someone else’s mental health when they aren’t here to speak for themselves is NOT ok. And for what – shock value? You want to dominate the headlines tomorrow? Well congrats. I’m sure you got your wish. Know this though – what you just did was cruel. If Eliott wants to speak about his mental health he will do that for himself. That is HIS choice. You will keep his name out of your mouth from here on out. You even think about mentioning him again I will destroy this show. You can count on that. Oh… and go FUCK yourself.” Lucas can’t bring himself to care that it’s a live interview anymore. They can scramble with their few seconds of delay to bleep him, he couldn’t give less of a shit. He hangs up before Jay has an opportunity to say anything else.

He’s so angry he’s physically shaking. He sits down heavily from where he’d stood, too enraged to stay still. _Fuck. FUCK FUCK FUCK. _Did that really just happen? God he can’t believe that just happened. How fucking dare that piece of shit talk about Eliott like that! Try to shock Lucas with details of his boyfriend’s – fake boyfriend what the fuck ever - mental health. _God_ Eliott didn’t even get the chance to tell Lucas himself. ELIOTT. Oh god he was listening. He was awake because he was going to listen. _FUUUUUUCK._

Lucas scrambles for his phone. There are multiple text messages in his notifications but none are from Eliott so he doesn’t bother reading any. He quickly dials him. No answer. _Fuck_. He dials again. No answer.

He texts. _Eliott if you’re there please call me_

His phone rings and his heart leaps. Arthur. He answers.

“Fuck Lucas. I am so fucking sorry.” Arthur sounds frantic.

“What the hell happened, Arthur? How did they even have that information on Eliott?”

“I don’t know. They had a list of approved questions and topics. Believe me – that wasn’t one of them. None of that stuff about Eliott is easily accessed. I didn’t come across any of it when I first looked him up.”

And _dammit_ that’s what Lucas was worried about. That not only had some asshole radio host brought up sensitive information about Eliott, but that it was information that wasn’t in fact something Eliott made widely known.

Arthur goes on, “It looks like he donated a good sum of money to a mental health organization from some fashion campaign he worked. The campaign garnered controversy or something so Eliott publicly donated everything he made from it. All that shit about the – well the other stuff he said, from what I can find it’s all online chatter from obsessive fans and trolls. Eliott did spend time in the hospital about a year ago. There are a few copies of articles circulating – the original articles must have been pulled.”

“Jesus Arthur.”

“I know. I’m really sorry, Lucas. Listen I’m going to get on the line with Manon. We can’t do anything about that airing live but we can sure as hell get her to shut down any re-airings or further discussion by the hosts. You know her. She’ll slap them with so many legal threats they’ll shit themselves.”

“Ok.” It’s a small comfort but Lucas will take it. “Thank you. I need to go. I can’t reach Eliott.”

“Was he listening?”

“Yes. Pretty sure he was.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah. Just keep me updated ok.”

“I will. I promise.”

They hang up and Lucas quickly skims the rest of his messages. He responds quickly to Yann and Basile – both of whom were listening and are equally outraged. He has the best friends. He looks at his text to Eliott but there’s no indication it’s been read.

_Goddammit_. He can’t just sit here and do nothing. Even if Eliott hadn’t been listening. Or hadn’t been listening the whole time and had missed the worst of it. He would find out. He needed to know what happened. He needed to know that Lucas would do everything in his power to stop the interview from spreading further. Manon was a good lawyer. A great one. She was also extremely protective of Lucas. They’d met in theatre school when she’d taken him on like a younger sibling after he’d had a crisis one evening and confided in her. He’d decided after a particularly emotional acting workshop that his success in the entertainment world would be more likely if he were to remain closeted. She’d held him as he cried. She’d been pursuing acting as well before her interests and priorities had changed along with the political climate – in particular the refuge crisis – and she’d pursued law. Though she was good at it, entertainment law was something she did to pay the bills. Her true passion was the pro-bono work she did in Immigration Law. She was a pitbull. A fiercely loyal friend and Lucas knew he could count on her.

He’s slipping on his shoes before he knows it. He looks back at Ouba who’s happily curled up on the couch watching him drowsily. He gave her a big walk this morning. She’ll probably be fine for a few hours. Just the same he shoots off a quick text to Yann, _Can you come by mine and let Ouba out this afternoon? _He glances at her one last time before typing one more message.

_I’m coming over, ok? _He sends it to Eliott and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: surrealsunday.tumblr.com
> 
> \- That ‘fan’ pic is actually a pic with Michel Biel. I didn’t want to use an actual fan pic without permission. Michel’s face is covered as in the spirit of a gossip site posting a pic of a private person and protecting their identity. 
> 
> \- Also it should be obvious but just to clarify – janeingossip’s posts like many gossip bloggers are largely based on rumours, speculation, and not-always-reliable ‘sources’ without actual confirmation. Obviously all of those posts should be read as a reflection of what the tabloids are saying about Eliott and Lucas and not as fact.
> 
> \- P.S. Please don't judge my photoshop skills too harshly. I'm trying I swear I am! But it's not near my area of expertise and you peeps from tumblr are very intimidating with your talent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has been messaging me, writing lovely tumblr tags when you reblog, or commenting here - it truly means soooo much to me <3. I hope you all continue to enjoy!

**Saturday – June 15th**

He’s stood outside Eliott’s building waffling over whether to buzz him. Buzzing him means giving Eliott the chance to turn him away. Granted he can still do that at his door but at least then Lucas will have had a chance to see him, to read the emotions on Eliott’s face. See how badly this has fucked up their … agreement. Of course that’s dependent on him getting someone else in the building to buzz him in.

He’s contemplating his options when a young woman exits and renders the decision moot. 

“Hi.” She holds the door for him. “Headed in to see Eliott?”

The surprise must show on his face because she laughs a little and adds, “I recognized you.” She winks. “Go ahead.”

Lucas grabs the door with a smile and quick thank you before he makes his way into the building. He takes the stairs two at a time before arriving in front of Eliott’s door.

He stands catching his breath when his phone buzzes. He quickly scrambles for it wondering if Eliott has serendipitously decided to reply to him just as he’s stood outside his door.

It’s Manon.

_It’s handled. Interview has been pulled. Hosts have been muzzled. With the exception of a public apology they will air tomorrow morning. Will keep you updated. _

He pockets his phone. He’ll reply to thank her later. Well at least he now has something concrete he can tell Eliott. Something they’ve done to rectify the situation.

He takes a deep breath and knocks. He can hear movement inside but it doesn’t seem to be moving closer. He about to knock again when the door swings open.

Eliott looks beautiful and unkempt, and… shocked to see Lucas. He didn’t expect him. He doesn’t look thrilled to see him. Embarrassment envelops Lucas like honey, sticky and hot. He shouldn’t have come. Eliott doesn’t want him here. He doesn’t need him. God what was he thinking overreacting and rushing over here like this? He should just turn and go –

“Lucas,” Eliott speaks into the silence, “what are you doing here?”

“You didn’t answer my texts. I was worried.” The honesty pours out of him before he can think to be more subtle.

“My phone was off.” Eliott reaches into his pocket for his phone, fumbling with it and presumably turning it back on.

“Oh.” Lucas isn’t sure what else to say.

“Do you want to come in?”

Does he? He’s torn between opposing emotions. He wants to run away and never look back. He wants to throw himself at Eliott and never let go.

“I don’t want to intrude or anything. I just wanted to make sure –”

“You’re not an intrusion, Lucas,” Eliott interrupts him. “Please come in.” He steps back and motions for Lucas to enter.

Lucas hesitates before making his way in slowly. He doesn’t care what Eliott says – Lucas showed up unexpectedly. Eliott didn’t need or want him here. He’ll just do the polite thing, then make an excuse and leave. He knows Eliott is too nice a person to outright tell him he’s an imposition.

Just the same, he finds himself extraordinarily curious about Eliott’s place. The apartment is small. The floor-plan is odd and separates each room – kitchen, living room, bathroom, and Lucas supposes the bedroom though the door is closed. A narrow hallway connects each of the rooms and gives the apartment an even more claustrophobic feeling than the size alone.

And yet Eliott’s transformed the small space. Clutter and colour cover every surface. Photographs line the walls of the hallway and from what Lucas can make out as Eliott leads him down it to the living room, photographs of who he assumes are friends and family hang on nails alongside photographs of scenic landscapes and locations, and then more aesthetic shots of hands, a broken door, what looks like graffiti under a bridge. Lucas wonders if these were the product of Eliott’s photography class with Basile.

When they enter the living room Lucas isn’t sure what to take in with his eyes first. A piano is on one side of the room pressed up against the wall, Lucas notes with interest. It’s framed by bookshelves filled to the brim. More photographs clutter the shelves in front of book titles. A plush, broken-down but comfortable looking couch is pressed against the opposing wall barely more than a couple of meters apart. Just enough room to fit a small, second-hand coffee table. Plants are placed sporadically about the room – one on top of the piano (Lucas tries not to cringe imagining the potential moisture that could trickle down to the piano below), a couple on top of the bookshelves, another hangs from the ceiling. And the walls. The walls are lined with paper – rough sketches, drawings, paintings, some left unfinished, some complete and so accomplished they look entirely out of place hanging so haphazardly. Things are pinned in no particular order, some hang askew, others overlap. Lucas can’t help but move to examine the art more closely – Eliott’s art. He’s looking at Eliott’s art, he realizes with wonder.

There’s no clear theme or style shared between the pieces. Much like its creator the art is a curious mix of opposites, a whimsical cartoon done in pen alongside delicate watercolour portrait of an older man and child, an abstract painting of blocked colours next to a textured, extraordinarily detailed painting of a… a raccoon. Lucas can’t help the delighted laugh that escapes.

He looks to Eliott and doesn’t bother to hide his goofy smile. He only now realizes Eliott has remained at the entrance to the room observing Lucas. He returns Lucas’s smile and makes his way closer.

“Is it you?” Lucas asks nodding his head to the raccoon.

“Mmhmm,” Eliott hums. “It’s new. Most are here.” He flips a few of the overlapping papers to reveal a number of pen cartoon-like drawings of a raccoon in what appears to be various narrative strips.

“All of these are incredible.” And Lucas really and truly means it. Eliott is incredible.

“Yeah?” And it makes Lucas ache that Eliott sounds genuinely wary, as though he’s not quite convinced.

“Eliott,” Lucas turns his head away from the cartoons he’s examining to look directly at him, “they’re brilliant. You’re so talented.”

Eliott hides a small smile, raising a hand to his mouth as he drops his gaze. And while Eliott is not cursed with skin that immediately flushes the way Lucas is, Lucas would swear a little pink stains his cheeks.

Lucas’s eyes continue to explore the room. A number of acrylic paints litter the coffee table and a palette sits next to them, fresh paint shines, smeared across its surface. Curious, Lucas looks for the product of the paint. A canvas lays resting against the wall slightly protruding from where it was hastily tucked. An empty easel stands to side of the couch. Lucas realizes too late that Eliott likely didn’t want this work seen.

“Um… that’s not finished. I was just – I was just working on that one.” Eliott’s nervously pulling at his lip as he says it.

“I’m sorry. If you didn’t want anyone to see it yet I mean.” Lucas backs up from where the painting rests, shoving his hands in his pocket and scanning the rest of the room with his eyes to distract from his blunder.

“No. No it’s ok.” Eliott seems to think for a moment before he moves to the painting, carefully pulling it out and placing it on the easel. He steps back from it, fingers returning to tug at his lip.

Lucas steps up next to him and gets his first proper look at the piece. It’s abstract and seems to be more a study of colour and texture than anything remotely representational. Cooler tones move from one side of the canvas to the other. Brighter, warmer tones are woven throughout like bursts of fire that can’t be contained. On one side of the work the paint is smeared onto the canvas as though in a frenzy, thick and uncontrollable, and the colours are largely cool toned and darker, mixed with grey and black. As the colours move to the other side of the work they transform, fiery warmth starts to peak through and the paints blend more seamlessly together, still textured but with a calmer, more peaceful quality to the brushstrokes and the colours seem to brighten into something lighter, happier. Lucas stares transfixed.

“Anyways, I sort of have to make do with the space I have so that means my living room becomes my studio.” Eliott breaks in speaking loudly and quickly as he moves away from the work, tidying the coffee table and putting away paints. It’s clear he does not want to discuss the painting and Lucas will respect that.

“I’m sorry if I interrupted your work – if you were in the zone or whatever.”

“Ah no it’s ok.” Eliott sounds genuine, placing caps back on acrylic tubes. “I was frustrated with it today anyways. It’s just that painting relaxes me when I’m freaking out.”

“Why were you freaking out?”

Eliott freezes in the middle of his task. Lucas wills him to look up but Eliott refuses, keeping his eyes firmly on the coffee table.

“Eliott I’m so sorry.” It’s not enough. Lucas knows it’s not enough. There are not enough apologies in the world to make up for what Lucas has dragged Eliott into. How it has now damaged him. Resulted in the most private aspects of his life and identity being dragged into the spotlight, made available for criticism and ridicule.

“What?” Eliott eyes jerk up to look at Lucas, and he looks confused rather than angry. “Why are you sorry?”

“I –” Lucas is suddenly in doubt. Had Eliott not heard the radio show? “The radio interview – did you not listen?”

“I listened.” But Eliott doesn’t alter his expression.

Lucas doesn’t understand but it doesn’t change the fact that he needs to apologize. “I’m sorry for what happened. That host – he never should have brought up private information about you like that. When he said you were –” Lucas only takes a split second to decide he doesn’t want to hedge around the language as though it were a bad word, “bipolar.”

Eliott’s expression closes. It’s as though a steel door has slammed shut, blocking all trace of emotion. His face is blank and unreadable.

Lucas’s anxiety spikes with Eliott’s loss of expression but he continues, “That wasn’t for him to say. No one should speak for you like that. I’m so, _so_ sorry you didn’t have the chance to tell me yourself. If – if you wanted to I mean. That asshole took that from you. And I swear Eliott we’re handling it. The interview’s been pulled and Manon, my lawyer, she’ll handle the hosts. They won’t speak about you ever again and –”

“I don’t understand,” Eliott says quietly but Lucas hears him as though his ears were keenly tuned for the frequency of Eliott’s voice at any level.

“What don’t you understand?”

“You still want to … do this with me? Like our thing? You still want to do it with me?”

_What?_ Eliott’s eyes have remained on the table and without being able to read them Lucas finds himself adrift in this conversation without guidance.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

Eliott looks up and meets his eyes. His expression has broken open. He looks anguished.

“I’m bipolar, Lucas.” It’s spoken barely louder than a whisper.

Lucas nods, unsure what else to do.

“You heard what else he said. About –” Eliott swallows, “about me being fucked up. About me trying to kill myself. That was all true. I didn’t like – I didn’t try. But I would have. I would have if they hadn’t put me in the hospital. I’ll fuck this up too, Lucas. I always ruin everything. Especially stuff that – that matters. You don’t need someone like me – someone _crazy_ – in your life. I’ll just –”

“Eliott. What the fuck?” Lucas cuts him off. He can’t listen to Eliott speak of himself like this. “You are NOT fucked up. Do you hear me?”

Eliott looks away but Lucas will not stop until he understands, until he listens and truly hears what Lucas has to say.

“Being bipolar does not mean you are broken. It is a part of you, a part of who you are, but it is not the whole of you. It does not mean that people won’t want you in their life. And if they do feel that way? Then fuck them! People screw up, Eliott. People screw up all the time. That doesn’t mean you throw them out like trash. If someone is important – if they’re someone you want in your life – you take the person as they are. The whole person. My mum is mentally ill, Eliott. It’s been a struggle my whole life. When I was fifteen my dad left us and my mum couldn’t care for me anymore. She was admitted to the hospital. Even today she’s lives in supported housing. I didn’t understand it for a long time. Her mental illness. What it meant. For her, for me, for our life together. It was hard for a lot of years. We still have times when it’s pretty tough. But Eliott,” his voice wavers with emotion but he needs to finish, “I wouldn’t change anything. My mum wouldn’t be my mum without all of it – all the shit she went through – all the shit _we _went through. And I love her. I love her more than anything in the world. I would never give her up. Don’t ever let someone make you feel like you’re less because you’re bipolar. Or make you feel like you’re not worth having in their life. You’re worth it, Eliott. Do you hear me?”

Eliott’s staring at Lucas. He’s frozen in place. Slowly he nods. His eyes are shining with unshed tears and Lucas isn’t sure he’s ever had someone look at him like that. He hopes he got through to him.

“Well good.” Lucas lets out a deep breath before sitting down heavily on the couch. “If that didn’t work I was just gonna go with kicking your ass.”

Eliott huffs out a sudden laugh as though it were totally involuntary.

“If logic didn’t work you were just going to swing right to violence, hunh?” Eliott’s voice is rough with restrained emotion but Lucas is more relieved than he can say to see the humour return to Eliott’s face.

“Some people need a kick in the ass,” he confirms nodding seriously. Eliott chuckles a little as they look at one another. 

“Thank you,” Eliott says it quietly, smiling softly at Lucas.

Lucas’s eyebrows bunch together in confusion. “I didn’t do anything. Eliott, everything’s that happened… it’s all my fault. You really shouldn’t be thanking me for _anything_.”

“That’s not true,” Eliott continues to smile gently at Lucas. “And yes I should.”

Lucas exhales heavily, smiling back. There’s something else he needs to make clear. He doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to lose Eliott in this. But he can’t be selfish here.

“Listen.” He makes eye contact with Eliott. “That party tomorrow night. You don’t have to go. Like – if you want to back out of all of this right now. I completely get it. We can say we broke up. I can handle any fall-out and we’ll keep you out of it. You don’t owe me anything.”

Eliott smiles almost shyly at him. “I don’t want to break up. Fake break up. I’m sure the party will be fine, yeah? And if anyone is an asshole you’ll kick their ass for me, right?”

An enormous smile breaks across Lucas’s face before he temper it. “I can do that.” 

“Well good. Then it’s settled. We show up looking sharp as hell at that party of yours and kick anyone that gets in our way.”

“That’ll make an impression.” Lucas laughs.

“Well that’s the whole point, yeah?”

They grin stupidly at one another and in the deep recesses of Lucas’s mind he knows this isn’t normal. To be this relieved, to be this giddy, at that thought that Eliott isn’t angry with him, that Eliott wants to continue fake-dating him. He tucks the thought away, squeezes it into the trunk alongside all the others he doesn’t want to examine too closely and adds an extra chain to keep it closed.

“Do you want to stay? We’ll order some food, watch a movie? Just chill for the afternoon?” Eliott asks. And if Lucas is stupidly giddy he can at least console himself with the fact that Eliott looks just as pleased by the day’s turn of events.

Lucas grins. “Well that entirely depends on your choice of take-out and movie selection. Serious matters you know.”

Eliott returns the smile. “Thai food? And we can argue over the movie – you _know_ we’re going to.”

Lucas laughs at that – it’s true, there’s no way he and Eliott decide on a movie without bloodshed. He’s going to accept. Because yes, he does want to spend the day eating and laughing with Eliott. More than anything. When there’s suddenly a loud and rapid knock on the door. They both jump.

Lucas looks from the direction of the hall and door, back to Eliott. It feels like a poorly timed reminder that the world exists beyond this room. Beyond the two of them. Eliott looks just as put-off by the interruption – not like he was expecting anyone.

“Um –” He looks at Lucas. “Just give me a second?”

Lucas nods. He hears Eliott answer the door and there’s a loud, exuberant female voice suddenly entering the apartment. They seem to greet one another before the voices become more hushed – as though they’re whispering. Lucas suddenly feels distinctly uncomfortable. He bites at his lower lip and waits, shifting uncomfortably on the couch.

Lucas leaps up when Eliott walks back into the room with a girl in tow. She’s smiling cheerfully and has vibrant blue hair.

“Uh – sorry.” Eliott directs at Lucas with an apologetic look. “I didn’t realize Alexia was coming over.”

“Jeez – say it like it’s the worst thing that ever happened to you why don’t you. Really know how to make a girl feel loved,” Alexia says with a laugh as she smacks Eliott’s shoulder.

Eliott rolls his eyes. “You know I didn’t mean it like that.” He looks back to Lucas. “She’s been away for the past few weeks working.”

“I’m a dancer,” Alexia adds sounding proud before she moves towards Lucas clearly tiring of waiting for Eliott to properly introduce them. “And you’re the famous – literally,” she snorts with a laugh, “Lucas. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Oh. Yah. Um – nice to meet you.” Lucas shakes her hand.

“Shit,” Alexia adds with a quick laugh, shaking her head as she looks at Lucas. “I’m scraping by dancing for shitty adverts and Eliott gets to fake-date a hot celebrity. Life just isn’t fair.”

Lucas eyebrows jump up in surprise as he looks at Eliott who looks panicked in turn.

“I’m sorry.” Eliott looks at Lucas as he says it. “She called earlier and asked about you and I was – I was in a bit of a mood and I sort of told her?” Eliott’s voice lilts up in question before he rushes to say, “But I’ve known Alexia since we were kids. We grew up together. She won’t tell anyone I swear.”

“No, sure – it’s totally fine. Don’t worry.” In truth Lucas is a little worried that Eliott would offer up the information about their… situation so readily when moody or emotional. But Lucas is in no position to demand anything of Eliott right now. If Eliott found comfort in Alexia in that moment than Lucas is glad for it. 

“Right,” Alexia contributes. “I don’t know a thing. Don’t worry. I think it’s fucking hilarious though. Like you’re having one over on those assholes who outted you – which was NOT cool at all by the way. I dig it.”

Lucas relaxes a little. Alexia radiates warmth and has a calm, kind quality about her Lucas imagines must put anyone around her at ease.

“Well. We’ll do our best.” He smiles at her. “So you two are childhood friends then? Known one another your whole lives and all that?”

“Mmhmm.” Alexia smiles affectionately at Eliott who returns the loving look. “Yep. This kid isn’t getting rid of me any time soon. I’d just find him.”

Eliott rolls his eyes before looking to Lucas to explain. “Alexia lives on the bottom floor.”

“He can’t escape me. Like I said,” Alexia whispers with a nudge and grin to Lucas.

Eliott’s phone rings. He glances at it. “Shit. It’s my mom. I forgot – I’m sorry I need to answer this…”

Alexia and Lucas nod as she responds, “Sure thing bud. We’ll be fine. Give her my love.”

Eliott begins to walk backwards out of the room. “Make yourselves at home. I’ll be right back.” And he turns around answering his phone with a quick _hi mom_ as he lets himself into what Lucas had assumed was his bedroom and shuts the door.

Alexia plops herself happily down on the couch and pats the space next to her for Lucas in a manner that reminds Lucas of a kind aunt who wants a chat with her beloved nephew. Lucas sits himself next to her and relaxes back into the couch.

“So how is it you guys ended up living in the same building? Was that like cosmic coincidence or…”

“Oh naw,” Alexia replies. “Eliott knew I was broke. My girlfriend makes shit money too. There was a place free in this building and considering it’s an unmanaged death trap,” – Lucas _knew_ it! – “it’s not like they can charge us a whole lot for rent. And it’s not terrible. At least we have good neighbours. Eliott’s upstairs neighbours are the biggest fucking assholes.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah. Poor guy barely gets any sleep. It’ll be like three in the morning and they’ll start banging around – he says they sound like a herd of elephants. They either have a crazy fucking sex life or they think the middle of the night is the best time to build furniture – I haven’t heard ‘em myself so I’ve only got theories.”

“Jesus. That really sucks.” As if Lucas didn’t already think this building was a trash heap. Poor Eliott.

He wonders, “I’m surprised you guys didn’t just decide to be roommates honestly – share rent in the death trap would be even cheaper.”

Lucas remembers his early years of theatre school. His father no longer pretending to care about him by sending money. Sharing a place with Yann who was just as broke putting himself through school studying Game Development & Design. Living off the occasional beer when they were feeling flush with cash, and ramen noodles.

“Oh god.” Alexia laughs. “Fuck that. Living with this manwhore fresh from his breakup? No thanks! I ran into one of his hook-ups once when I came over to steal some cereal – let myself in all innocently thinking nothing is amiss – and BAM, naked dude in the kitchen. Don’t get me wrong, I can appreciate me some hot naked dude but that was a lot of penis I wasn’t expecting to see. And like living with him? _Hearing _what goes on with the hot naked dude? Oh hell no. Like I love Eliott but I don’t need to know his sex sounds you feel me? And I don’t need him knowing what me or my girl sound like either.” 

It feels like a punch to the gut. It should not feel like a punch to the gut. It’s just – Basile had said Eliott wasn’t interested in hooking up with anyone from the class and Lucas had thought…

But god what _was_ Lucas thinking?! Eliott breaks up with his girlfriend and stays celibate for six months?! Besides they didn’t even know one another then. And Lucas isn’t owed any of these details now. It’s not like they’re really dating. He doesn’t get to feel anything about Eliott hooking up with … people.

He forces a slight chuckle. “Oh yeah? Hooking up with a lot of people was he?”

Alexia snickers conspiratorially, quickly glancing at the hall before continuing, “I mean – between you and me – I don’t think he and Lucille had gotten busy in MONTHS before they broke up. And I don’t think it was good for a lot longer than that. Those two hadn’t been in sync for a hell of a long time. Boy was probably a little desperate, ya know?” She wiggles her eyebrows and Lucas manages a slight smile – he hopes it looks more amused than nauseous. “And you’ve seen the guy – it’s not like he has any trouble picking up.”

And yes, Lucas can imagine. Who wouldn’t want a chance to be with Eliott? To have sex with him? _God_ what was Eliott even doing with Lucas? Did he really pity Lucas that much? To pretend to date him when it would prevent him from dating – or hooking up or _whatever_ – with whoever he wants? He has choice and no doubt a lot of it. Unless – it feels like someone just clenched Lucas’s heart in a vice – unless it _hasn’t _stopped Eliott. No. _No_. Eliott wouldn’t do that. Not because he owes Lucas anything but because he knows what would happen if one of those people decided to go to the press with a story of movie star Lucas Lallemant’s cheating boyfriend. Eliott _wouldn’t_.

“Lucas?”

Lucas zones back into the conversation and it appears Alexia continued talking while he was having his silent breakdown.

“Oh sorry.” He shakes his head as though he can expel all these thoughts. “I was just thinking about – anyways, what was it you said?”

“I was asking how long the thing with Eliott and you – the dating shtick – how long you’re thinking it’ll go on. ‘Cause like – if it means I’m not gonna run into any random naked penis in his place AND he’s going to get to meet other celebrities which means I’m gonna get the behind-the-scenes gossip… I’m feeling like this is going to turn out to be a pretty sweet situation for me too.” Alexia grins and winks at Lucas.

Lucas laughs a little with her. He likes Alexia is the thing. She’s funny and warm and just so chill – she doesn’t treat him like a ‘movie star’ or ‘celebrity’ at all. He feels like they’d be fast friends. But… he also sort of hates her right now. She in no way deserves it, he knows this. But she’s also the person that just shared a bunch of shit about Eliott that he didn’t want or need to know, leaving him with the worst sort of mental pictures. He needs to scrub his brain with bleach. And leave. He just wants to leave.

“I’m so sorry.” Eliott comes back into the room. “I forgot to call her this week and then didn’t reply to her texts today and my mom sort of freaks out about that stuff. And then she wanted to know about Lu– like all this stuff that’s been happening and yah, sorry that took so long,” he blurts out the explanation as one long rushed sentence.

“It’s fine dude.” Alexia brushes off his anxiety and plops a hand on Lucas’s shoulder squeezing. “I was just getting to know your _boyfriend._” She exaggerates the word as though it were the most hilarious idea in the world. Lucas really wants to leave.

“Ok.” Eliott sounds wary and Lucas can feel his eyes searching for Lucas’s own. Lucas looks at Alexia instead.

“Oh relax.” Alexia rolls her eyes at Eliott. “I didn’t tell your shiny new _fwwwiend_ anything too embarrassing. Though you KNOW I told him about the naked guy the last time – never gonna let you live that one down.”

“ALEXIA! What the fuck?!!!” And Eliott sounds pissed. Really pissed. Lucas gets it. Eliott clearly didn’t want people to know the details of his sex life. In point of fact, Lucas probably should have stopped her before she had shared with him. But the last thing he wants is for Eliott to feel like he should be ashamed. Eliott hasn’t done anything wrong – whether Lucas’s heart is reacting like a betrayed lover or not. His brain and heart just need a chance for a quick chat to sort things out.

But then, Lucas considers, more likely this is probably about Eliott not wanting to make _him_ feel bad. Lucas who’s been stuck in the closet. Lucas who doesn’t have the freedom of hooking up with whoever he wants, whenever he wants. Unless he truly wants to deserve his title of playboy that is. He just doesn’t want Lucas to feel… pathetic. The pathetic, lonely little gay boy in need of a fake-boyfriend. Exactly what he is. Lucas needs to fix this. He doesn’t want this to become a thing – Eliott’s pity.

He looks at Eliott and makes sure to look him directly in the eyes with an easy grin. “It’s cool.” He hopes his tone doesn’t sound strained. “We’ve all been there, yeah?” He turns to wiggle his eyebrows at Alexia who snorts a laugh in turn.

“You know it buddy.” She holds up her hand for a high-five which Lucas delivers with as much enthusiasm as he can muster. He hopes it’s convincing.

“Anyways,” it’s his out, the mood lightened and him playing the part of casually unbothered, “I better get going.”

“I thought – I thought we were going to hang out?” Eliott’s voice is soft and laced with insecurity.

Lucas busies himself patting his pockets as though he can’t remember if he has his phone. “Ah, well – I left Ouba at home alone and she hasn’t had her walk so she’s going to be super pissy with me. Probably best I head home.”

Phone confirmed to be in his pocket, he stands and turns towards Alexia who get’s up as well. “Ah man. Too bad you can’t hang. I like you. I can tell you’re going to be fun to have around.”

“Likewise.” Lucas smiles and Alexia surprises him by moving forward to give him a quick hug.

He can’t get away without saying goodbye to Eliott. _Make it quick. Make it casual. Be relaxed._ When he turns towards him Eliott immediately catches his eye and there’s a searching quality to his gaze. Fuck_._ Lucas really hopes Eliott can’t read him well enough yet to see through his bullshit.

“So we’ll see one another tomorrow then – I’ll text you when I know timing.” He nods at Eliott who returns the motion but he doesn’t exactly look happy, brow creased.

Lucas quickly turns and begins to make his way towards the hall.

“Wait.” Eliott interrupts his exit. “I’ll walk you down.”

Lucas chuckles and the sound is false even to his own ears. “It’s alright. I think I can find my way out.” He says it with a quick glance back before he continues to the door.

But Eliott, the persistent bastard that he is, catches up behind him.

“Lucas,” he calls just as Lucas has opened the front door and escape is within reach.

Lucas inhales deeply before he turns to look at Eliott with an easy smile.

“What’s up?” He asks. And he’s relaxed. _He’s so fucking casual_.

Eliott pauses staring at him for another moment before he asks, “We’re - You’re ok?”

Lucas shrugs smiling. “Sure. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Eliott looks at him and Lucas doesn’t allow even the smallest amount of tension show through his posture. Eliott looks away, glancing down at his own hands as he fiddles with his rings before he shakes his head and looks back to Lucas. “It’s nothing. Get home safe ok.”

“Sure.” Lucas nods with a short smile. “See you tomorrow.”

He leaves.

* * * *

**SUNDAY, June 16th**

Lucas wakes late. Even then he wakes feeling wrung out and exhausted. It’s an emotional hangover. It’s just… yesterday was a lot. The interview, Eliott, Alexia… Eliott. He doesn’t want to think about it. In fact, he’s not going to, he decides. He’s just being stupid and emotional. He and Eliott are great. And they’ve become really good friends he thinks. He’s not going to screw this up just because he’s a bit… messed up about things, mistaking friendship for something more.

He flails about for his phone without removing his head from the pillow and checks his messages. Endless notifications clutter his screen but he bypasses them in favour of a text from Arthur – letting Lucas know the radio will be airing a public apology today. Lucas checks the time of the text – sent three hours ago –the apology has likely already happened.

_I’m not the one they should be apologizing to. Unless they direct that apology to Eliott they can keep it. _

Arthur replies immediately – _That’s what I told them you’d say._

And then another – _I think you’ll be satisfied._

He smiles. There have been struggles to having a close friend as his agent but moments like these vastly outweigh the challenges. Arthur knows him so well. And Arthur will always have his best interests at heart.

Arthur sends through a link to what Lucas assumes is the apology. He’ll listen to it later. Maybe. All he knows is that he’s sure as hell not publicly accepting it. If Eliott wants to he can do so. But Lucas isn’t letting go of this grudge any time soon.

_Thank you_ he texts back. They confirm they’ll see one another later at the party before he checks the rest of his messages. Most he can ignore. He responds to Manon and Yann before seeing a text from Eliott.

It’s just a simple **_Good Morning_** sent a couple of hours ago. Whoops.

_Good Morning _he writes back before glancing at his clock. It’s 11:47 – still counts.

** _Did you just wake up?!_ **

He grins imagining the incredulous expression on Eliott’s face. It’s true, he’d normally be up a lot earlier to get in a run before getting ready for the day. Lazing about in bed is not something he lets himself do regularly. 

_Don’t judge me. Ouba and I had a wild night_. He looks at the dog in question, a curled up ball of fluff next to him. She’d woken him at about 4:00 needing to go outside to pee. It was unusual for her to do so but he figured maybe his own anxiety had transferred to her and she was feeling out of sorts too. They’d both thankfully easily fallen back to sleep. And it would seem the crack of dawn romp outside tuckered her right out as she shows no signs of waking.

** _You still owe me a meet and greet. _ **

He snickers before typing back _puppy play date_

Eliott sends back a picture in reply, attached.

And… is that… is that supposed to be his annoyed face? _Jesus_. Count on Eliott to send an annoyed selfie and end up looking like it could be on the cover of a fashion magazine. _I’m sorry are you trying to look mad or apply to be France’s next top model? _

** _Shut up! That was clearly my ‘unimpressed with you’ face._ **

_Right. I look like a gremlin in the morning and you look like that. I see how it is. _Lucas wipes a hand over his face and contemplates getting up to wash. Actually make attempts to look like a put-together human being. But… bed… comfy. 

** _Send me a pic_ **

Oh hellllll no, Lucas isn’t doing that. He does not need Eliott to see with his own two stupidly-beautiful eyes that he wasn’t kidding about looking like a gremlin in the mornings. And it’s not like he’s making that up. The one time he’d woken up with – well anyways, ‘gremlin’ was _his_ word. And Yann had once told Lucas he looks like a ‘stoned bambi’ in the mornings and Lucas was never sure that sounded much better.

_Not happening. _And he means it.

** _Lucasssssss _ **

** _I sent you a pic! _ **

Lucas rolls his eyes at that. _Yes. Unsolicited and meant to give mere mortals a complex. _

**_You’re stupid_** is Eliott’s reply and it makes Lucas smile. Maybe he’s rubbing off on him. Another text comes through before he’s able to type a reply. **_You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. _**

Lucas scoffs at that and rolls his eyes. He should probably stop doing that. He’s going to give himself a headache. But does Eliott really think he’ll fall for that? It’s an utterly transparent lie.

_You’re so full of shit _he writes back before adding _You’re just going to have to wait for tonight to confirm that my face is still my face _

** _You’re so stubborn. Fine. Btw, how fancy are we talking for tonight? _ **

It suddenly occurs to Lucas that he never asked Eliott if he had anything appropriate to wear for a more formal event. God he’s such an idiot. It’s not like Eliott can just pop out and buy something whenever he wants. Lucas really is a dick.

_No dress-code. _Which is not exactly true. Lucas never specified a dress-code but he’s hosting what is essentially an ‘industry event’ to kick-off their films press circuit. And whether it’s a casual event or not, in Lucas’s experience, entertainment types like to over-do it versus under-do it. But Eliott is Eliott. He could show up wearing a garbage bag and still look better than 99% of the people surrounding him. He adds, _Wear whatever you like._

** _Cool. So naked? _ **

Lucas most definitely does not choke on his own spit reading that.

_So you really are determined to give mere mortals a complex, _he replies. 

** _How do you know me naked is worth a complex? I could be deformed with a tiny wiener. _ **

Lucas laughs a little louder than he meant to, disturbing Ouba who raises her head to peer at him sleepily. He pets her distractedly. _I’d want you anyway_ is what he does NOT type in reply. But god. Eliott joking about having a tiny – well, dudes that joke about that usually do so when they have nothing to worry about in that department and _jesus_ images, _IMAGES_. Lucas squeezes his eyes shut like that will stop the flood of totally inappropriate imaginings happening inside his pervert, asshole of a brain.

_At least we’d make an impression, _he finally decides on texting back. But he feels like he’s been diverted from his original point – to scout out whether Eliott has anything to wear and whether there is a way for Lucas to correct that problem if he doesn’t. And most importantly if he could do so without making Eliott feel cheap or like he’s been ‘bought’ by Lucas.

**_Idiot._** Eliott replies and Lucas snorts. He’s definitely rubbing off on him.

But to the point he writes, _Do you have something to wear? We can figure something out if you don’t. _

** _You gonna loan me clothes? _ **

And that cheeky asshole. Lucas can hear the sarcasm in that reply.

_You call me tiny one more time it’s your ass I’m going to kick tonight_

** _Is that supposed to deter me? _ **

God he is insufferable. A flirty, beautiful, insufferable idiot.

_ Just text me if you need anything. Really. _

_**I’ll be fine. I’ll scrape an outfit together from my meager rags.**_ Lucas snorts. He wishes he was next to Eliott right now. For many reasons but mostly so he could smack him. Then maybe tackle and pin him to the bed and –

_Dumbass. I’ll come get you at 19h, cool?_

** _I’ll wait outside. I’ll be the naked guy. You won’t miss me._ **

_I’ll look for the tiny wiener. _

* * * *

Lucas looks over his outfit critically in the mirror before he looks at Ouba sitting patiently by his bedroom door.

“Well? What do you think?” He does a little twirl for her and she yips and jumps up wagging her tail in reply. And well, she may be a dog but she’s also an unflinchingly judgmental dog and Lucas will take it as a compliment.

If he’s honest, he’d been so focused on all things Eliott the past week he’d given very little attention to this coming party. And while that had in some ways been a good thing – not giving him the opportunity to worry about it – it’s like all those worries were just sitting dormant waiting their turn. And they’ve all decided to bombard him now. This is the first industry event he’s attended since coming out. And worse yet – he’s the technical host. Meaning he will be a focus of attention whether he likes it or not. The party is meant to be a casual get-together for the _Constellations_ cast and crew who haven’t seen once another in almost two months – since the final reshoots. The idea being that everyone could re-familiarize themselves prior to the kick off of the press circuit and the films premiere in July. But it suddenly feels as though it all snuck up on him. There are just… so many potential landmines at this party. He’s now showing up with a boyfriend. A boyfriend who will stand out whether he means to or not. And he’s not entirely sure what the reception to that will be. The majority he doesn’t think will bat an eye – and those who might, well he feels fairly confident they’ll fear the wrath of Imane and likely keep their thoughts to themselves. It’s handy to have her watching his back. But there are a few people Lucas expects to see tonight who he would very much like to avoid.

He looks at himself one more time, straightening out his shirt and running a hand through his hair. He sighs. It’s now or never.

* * * *

When he pulls up outside Eliott’s building, Eliott is indeed waiting outside. He is not, however, naked. The effect of him fully clothed is no less devastating however. Lucas is thankful for the few moments in the car prior to getting out to greet him. It allows his brain cells just enough time to run into one another screaming OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT before he has to compose himself and behave as though Eliott’s very presence doesn’t make him want to curl up in a ball and cry about how there was no beauty in the world before him. His brain might be a little dramatic. Sue him. 

Eliott doesn’t initially realize Lucas has arrived, having not recognized the car, and after a cursory glance in Lucas’s general direction his eyes return to his phone where he appears to be scrolling to fill the time. Lucas chose his slightly more subdued Audi this evening and he wonders if Eliott will rib him about owning yet another luxury vehicle. He gets out of the car and makes his way to the passenger side door, leaning against it and thinking of their first outing together that began just like this. It was only a little over a week ago. But it feels like he’s known Eliott much longer. He takes advantage of Eliott’s inattention to observe him, giving him an appreciative head-to-toe inspection.

Lucas had chosen a fairly causal ensemble himself. At least compared to the formal suits he knows will be the majority choice for most men at the party this evening. He’d chosen fitted grey slacks and a plain white button up, left unbuttoned at the top. The evening wasn’t hot but it was warm enough he didn’t bother with a jacket. Eliott had gone for a more casual look still. Jeans, a t-shirt, and his staple leather jacket. Not at all in line with a more formal dress-code (however unspoken it may be) and yet somehow looking like he’s just stepped off the runway. He is so extraordinarily beautiful. He will not look out of place tonight at all.

“Well then,” he calls out, loud enough to catch Eliott’s attention, “you gonna stand there all of evening or join me?”

Eliott’s face spreads into a smile upon hearing Lucas’s voice before he pockets his phone, beginning to move towards him as he looks up. When his gaze lands on Lucas he freezes, his smile dropping. His mouth gapes open slightly. He doesn’t seem to know where to look initially, his eyes darting from Lucas’s face, to his chest, to his legs, to his shoes, and back again. It’s as though he’s confirming he is indeed looking at Lucas. But once he does his eyes appear to glaze over. He begins his inspection anew, tracking up and down Lucas’s body more slowly. It’s an excruciating pace that evokes a full body caress. His eyes trace over Lucas’s hair, finding the stubborn strand that falls over his forehead before they drop to his lips where they rest for a moment, then continue their journey tracking down his neck, coming to rest softly on his collarbones for a moment, before catching on the V of his unbuttoned collar and following it down, to the sliver of his chest, down along buttons of the shirt, down to where it fits snugly against Lucas’s stomach, a subtle suggestion of abs, down to where it tucks into his pants, down, _down_. Lucas has never had someone look at him like that before. Eliott looks _hungry_. Like he wants to _eat him_. Lucas can feel blood rush to the surface of his skin, his entire body flushing. It’s not that he’s entirely unfamiliar with people finding him attractive. He may not exist in the same stratosphere as Eliott in the looks-department, but self-deprecating jokes aside he knows he’s not entirely tragic looking. But he’s never had someone like Eliott look at him like _that_. Eliott, the reason words like ‘attractive’ were invented. Eliott who’s come to know Lucas. To know exactly what a dumbass Lucas is. That Eliott might find him attractive feels cataclysmic – like Lucas’s universe just destroyed and rebuilt itself in the span of a just a moment. Lucas feels jittery and hot all over, suddenly unsteady on his feet.

Eliott seems to physically shake himself before he begins moving towards Lucas once more. When Eliott reaches him he drags his eyes up Lucas’s body, swallowing with an audible click.

“Hey.” Eliott’s voice is gravelly and deeper than Lucas has ever heard it. “You look…” he pauses, his eyes flicking up and down Lucas quickly as though beyond his control, “good. You look good.”

Lucas’s mouth is so very dry. The word _thirsty_ comes to mind and he has to stop himself from letting loose a nervous giggle at the thought.

“Hi.” His own voice sounds a little raspy. “You ah – you do too. Look good. Like – I like the outfit.” Does he sound as much like an idiot out loud as he does in his own head?

Eliott chuckles faintly and - _has his laugh always sounded that sexy?_ – it sounds like… like rough hands sliding down a sweat slick body, like teeth scraping down the delicate skin of a neck, like soft lips rubbing over stubble… or is Lucas just past the point of no return? He thinks he knows the answer.

“I guess we should go?” He motions vaguely at the car behind him and doesn’t sound nearly as confident as he would like.

“Mmm. No photographers this time?”

Lucas isn’t sure what he’s referring to – does he mean photographers at the event? There are likely to be a few. Arthur handled most of the details but Lucas knows there will be at least a couple of professional photographers taking shots of the event.

“At the party? I –”

Lucas’s answer is cut off by a swift shake of Eliott’s head as he steps closer.

“No,” he clarifies. “I meant – watching us. Now.” The air feels electric, like there’s a charge running through it. Like the moment before lightning strikes. The hair on Lucas’s arms stands on end. Eliott tilts his head to the side, eyes never leaving Lucas’s. 

_Oh_. _Ohhhhh. _And Lucas has never wanted to lie more. To say there is a photographer watching their every move. That they need to be convincing. That they need to put on a show. The couple in love. The couple who can’t keep their hands off one another. But Eliott… Eliott had assumed they were being watched. Just as they were the first time Lucas came to get him for their outting. Eliott is playing his part. He’s just _really fucking good at it._ Lucas wonders vaguely if Eliott should have considered acting as a possible career path. He would do well. 

“Um.” Snap out of it Lucas, snap out of it.

Lucas looks down, clearing his throat. “No. Ah, no photographers this time. So you know,” he glances up at Eliott with what he hopes is an easy smile, “no need to go all seduce-y.”

The intensity of Eliott’s gaze doesn’t change and Lucas breaks eye contact, turning to open the passenger car door with a shaky hand. He feels Eliott behind him before he’s able to turn back to face him – the heat of his body pressed at Lucas’s back and side. Eliott’s breath is on his neck and then against his ear. His hand comes to rest low on Lucas’s back, then shifts slightly lower, finger tips coming to rest at the curve of his ass, and the heat of them sear through Lucas’s clothing as though Eliott were touching bare skin.

“Alright,” Eliott whispers and his lips touch the shell of Lucas’s ear. Lucas eyes drift closed without conscious thought, a shudder courses through his body. “We’ll save it for the party then, hmmm?”

And suddenly he’s gone. Lucas’s eyes snap open as he feels cold air replace Eliott’s hand on his back and he watches with hazy eyes as Eliott folds himself into the car, looking up at him with an impish grin. “Different car, hm?” He smoothes his hands happily down his seat. “You’re doing well for yourself, Wordsworth.”

Lucas would like to respond with a clever remark of his own. Prove himself unaffected – witty and worthy of the reference to the poet. As it is, walking to his side of the car without tripping or passing out feels like accomplishment enough.

* * * *

The drive to the venue is short and quiet, the radio filling the silence between them. Eliott seems relaxed, sunken into the car seat and looking out the window interestedly. Lucas on the other hand feels like a raw nerve ending. He’s never been more aware of another person. Every slight shift of Eliott’s body affects a ripple reaction in Lucas. Eliott moves a hand, shifting his shirt up to scratch his stomach, revealing a minuscule slice of skin and Lucas can feel a bead of sweat trickle down his neck. Eliott stretches his legs out with a slight groan and the sound sparks a live current on Lucas’s skin. He is so very _fucked_.

“Are you nervous?” Eliott asks into the silence as Lucas pulls up towards the restaurant and the sudden sound of his voice nearly makes Lucas jump out of his skin. He glances at Eliott and realizes for the first time that perhaps he’s not the only one nervous about this evening. Eliott is looking out the window in the direction of the restaurant and Lucas can see unease plain on his face. The sight of it has the opposite effect on Lucas. He feels an odd calm settle over him. They’re in this together. However strange the circumstance, Lucas and Eliott both have things on the line now. They’ve both had private information made public without their consent. They are both managing the situation as best they can while navigating a relationship together – a fake romantic relationship perhaps, but a very real friendship.

“Yes,” Lucas answers. “I wish I wasn’t. But, yah, I’m nervous.”

As Lucas expected, his honesty seems to settle Eliott a bit who turns to smile at him.

“It’ll be alright, yeah?” Eliott asks. “It’s really just socializing with people you know, right? People you’ve worked with and like? It’s not a room full of people all competing for the same role or something.”

Lucas pulls up to where the valet stands while he answers. “Well I wouldn’t say I like all of them,” he says with a slight chuckle. “But yah for the most part it’s just a party with friends."

It’s perhaps a bit of an over-statement. There are in fact very few people who will be there tonight that Lucas would consider friends. The majority are at best, work colleagues, and at worst, people he’ll do his best to avoid. But he doesn’t want Eliott to feel any more anxious than he already does. Lucas can handle whatever tricky situations might arise. And should any hostility meant for Lucas be misdirected towards Eliott, Lucas will Shut. That. Shit. Down.

* * * *

He’s been trapped in a conversation with some investor of the film for the past twenty minutes and if he doesn’t find an out soon he might have to fake a spontaneous medical emergency.

“Well I always said by the time I was your age I would have set out on my own – started my own business. And you know what? I did it. Because I had the determination and the smarts.”

Right, Lucas thinks, not at all because you had your daddy’s money at your disposal.

He sighs as the man drones on about his accomplishments. He offers a cursory nod before his eyes scan the room looking for an escape. He’d seen Eliott earlier engaged in conversation with a number of actors from the film. When they’d first arrived they’d explored the restaurant’s exterior spaces and screwed around taking photos. But once more and more people had come they’d quickly been separated as Lucas had been dragged off by Arthur to do the ‘business rounds’, shaking hands and making nice. Forcing Eliott to endure the false niceties and small talk wasn’t necessary and so Lucas had reluctantly left him to his own devices. Whenever he’d caught a glimpse of him throughout the evening however, Eliott had been surrounded by admirers. It did not surprise Lucas even a little bit. That people would swarm to Eliott and bask in his warmth, preening under his attention, was not unexpected. As Lucas had predicted, Eliott fit in as though he belonged. Among the rich, the powerful, the talented and beautiful, Eliott stood out in his casual wear and arresting beauty. Where everybody else reflected the effort they put in to look a particular way, to present a particular image, Eliott was effortless and cool. He was who everyone wanted to be, who everyone wanted to befriend, and… Lucas’s eyes land on Eliott in conversation with a beautiful woman and watches as a she places her hand on Eliott’s arm with a laugh… who everyone wanted to bed. Lucas stares as Eliott leans forward smiling to say something in her ear. She laughs again and her hand moves to his shoulder.

“Sorry,” Lucas cuts the man – Gerald? Jeremy? – off mid-sentence. “I think my boyfriend needs some rescuing. I really should get back to him.” He motions towards Eliott and Jared looks to where he’s gesturing.

“He seems fine to me.” Jerry laughs. “I’d say he’s doing more than fine in fact.”

“Yes, well,” Lucas grits his teeth and doesn’t think about the fact that he hasn’t seen Eliott look for him. Not once. “We have a signal and he just gave it so – it was nice to chat with you.” He doesn’t wait for a response, moving quickly in Eliott’s direction.

Multiple people try to accost him as he moves across the room but he determinedly ignores them, not breaking stride. He slows himself as he gets closer, not wanting to seem so… obvious. He edges up next to Eliott just as he hears the woman say, “Yes, we should absolutely plan that – we need to exchange numbers!” and his skin prickles.

“Hi.” He says it quietly but loud enough for Eliott to hear. His body turned to face Eliott from the side. He doesn’t acknowledge the conversation he’s interrupted. So maybe it’s a little petty. _So what about it_.

Eliott instantly turns his head towards him with a delighted smile. Deep satisfaction fills Lucas’s belly.

“Hi! Where have you been?”

Lucas pouts moving closer to Eliott and ducking his head before looking up through his eyelashes. “I was trapped talking to some boring old man for the _longest _time and you didn’t come to rescue me.”

Eliott smiles at him softly. Bringing an arm up and around his neck he pulls Lucas closer to him, fitting him snugly into his side. “I’m sorry baby.” Baby. _Baby. _BABY. “I got talking to Sofia here and missed your cries for help.”

Lucas pouts once more, wrapping one arm around Eliott’s back before he turns his attention to Sofia as though just noticing her. He places his other hand on Eliott’s stomach which clenches slightly beneath his fingers.

Sofia has a knowing, amused look on her face and Lucas bristles. So what if he looks like a possessive, jealous boyfriend. As far as she knows he IS Eliott’s boyfriend.

“Sofia.” She holds her hand out forcing Lucas to remove his from Eliott’s stomach and take her own. “I’ve heard so much about you. This one won’t shut up about you.”

He releases her hand and looks back to Eliott, grinning up at him flirtily with a quiet, “Oh yeah?”

Eliott returns his gaze with heavy-lidded eyes. His hand comes up to Lucas’s face, thumb brushing across his cheek before it finds his lower lip, running softly across it. Lucas’s mouth falls open slightly at the touch.

Lucas vaguely hears a giggle from his right but it isn’t until Eliott looks away from him and towards Sofia with a shy smile that he realizes the sound came from her. That she’s still there. _God can’t she take a hint?! _

“You two are something else. _Whewww_. I feel like I need a cold shower.” She giggles again waving her hand in front of her in place of a fan.

Lucas is hard pressed to hold back an eye roll. Eliott on the other hand laughs softly looking a little embarrassed.

“Sorry, he’s um – well, yah.” Eliott and Sofia giggle together while Lucas raises an eyebrow. He doesn’t know why Eliott thinks an apology is necessary.

Eliott continues, looking at Lucas to explain, “Sofia and I had been chatting about all of us getting together. She and her girlfriend were looking for spots to take their engagement photos. I was telling her about that huge mural we found – you know the one?”

There’s so much information for Lucas to digest in that sentence all he can manage is a smile and nod as Eliott goes on to describe the random route they had taken before stumbling upon the vibrant graffiti mural. _Girlfriend_. _Engagement photos_. Oh. OH. Ok. Lucas meets Sofia’s eyes. She has one eyebrow raised, smirking at him. Oh god she so has him figured out and she’s being seriously smug about it. Goddammit. She might be his kind of people after all. He meets her eyes with a quirked smile and subtle shrug of his shoulders. He sees her hold back a laugh before she turns her attention back to Eliott. Well… so maybe Lucas had that a little bit wrong. Maybe he’s overreacted. He definitely hadn’t needed to lay it on so thick. But… _when in Rome_. He snuggles closer, wrapping his arms firmly around Eliott’s stomach in a hug, as he listens to them chat about the street art of Paris. Eliott’s hold on him tightens in response.

* * * *

“You could have told me it was Eliott.”

He’s leaning against the bar sipping water, watching from afar as Basile drags Eliott onto the make shift dance floor, Yann and Arthur laughing and following. They’d invited Basile and Yann to show up later in the evening, knowing guests would be happily tipsy at that point and the boys could take advantage of the open bar. Lucas had been caught up in yet another endless conversation with some self-important movie Exec. when Basile had arrived and immediately latched onto Eliott, dragging him away and leaving Lucas alone in business talk hell. He’d only just escaped when a personal assistant had distracted the man.

Imane leans against the bar next to him sipping from her own glass. He turns his head to meet her eyes in acknowledgement before they both look to where Basile now seems to be… trying to do the Robot? Much to the incredulous laughter of the others. He laughs a little at the sight before responding.

“I didn’t even know you knew him. How would I have known that?”

“Mmm,” Imane answers – a typical non-response, par for the course for his beautiful, allusive friend.

He tears his eyes away from Eliott who’s laughing with Yann’s arm around his shoulders as they gesture at Arthur and Basile. They look like they’re conspiring and if this turns into a dance-off Lucas is going to have to disown all of them.

“He said you’ve never met?” He turns his body towards the bar to rid himself of the temptation to stare at Eliott, and gives his full attention to Imane. She turns sideways to face him and nods. “He and Idriss became friends after high school – they were both working at a café. It was about the time I got _Rain Over Water_.”

Lucas nods in understanding. While his own career path had been more standard for a struggling-eventually-successful-actor, from film school, to auditions, to rejections, to shitty small-time roles, until luck fell upon him with a breakout role, Imane’s own path had been far less typical. She had gone from zero to one hundred overnight. She’d been scouted while travelling on a city bus, had gone to the audition driven by curiosity but without any invested interest, gotten the role… and that had been it. She’d been an overnight sensation. She’d been nominated for a number of awards for her performance and while she hadn’t won, it hadn’t mattered. She was now considered an acclaimed actress. As she tells it, her life had changed both for the better and worse, in an instant. It made sense that she’d never had the opportunity to meet Eliott. From the moment she’d gotten _Rain Over Water_ she had barely stopped moving. She was rarely in the country. And while she adored her family, even finding time to regularly visit them was a challenge. Lucas had often wondered – and worried – about the toll it took on her.

“Is it helping?” She asks but doesn’t clarify to what she’s referring. Lucas doesn’t really need her to. He’s always been able to understand Imane, no matter how reticent.

“I think?” He shrugs before elaborating, “It’s helping me anyways. Having him in it with me. And Arthur says the public response has been really good for the most part. People are apparently super into us together.” He laughs a little. “It’s really fucking weird. Having a relationship – creating a relationship – that’s actually meant for public consumption. That’s like – NOT meant to be private. I swear to god it feels like going against everything in my nature… putting him out there for people to dissect like some sort of specimen and,” he swallows, “and not always being able to protect him. From the worst of it.”

Imane nods in understanding. “Are you ready for what that will mean when the film promotion really begins?”

Lucas shrugs. If he’s honest with himself, no he’s not. He’s not sure he’s ready for the attention and scrutiny that will bring. To him, to Eliott, to them as a couple. It’s one of the reasons he’d told Arthur to hold off on any more interviews. After the mess with the radio interview – Lucas just isn’t sure anymore what saving his own ass – saving his own career – is worth.

“So tell me then, what’s he like?”

Lucas smiles. Imane has always known when to move on in a conversation. When to leave behind the difficult questions and steer in a more light-hearted direction.

“I’m sure you know. Idriss must talk about him.”

“Yah but he’s Idriss. He’s a dumbass.”

Lucas laughs.

“Um well, he’s great.” He can’t help himself and turns back around to seek out Eliott and his friends. “I’ll never understand why he agreed to the whole thing but – he’s just been so great. We get along really well so, you know – that helps. But he’s just, the best person. Like – the nicest, kindest person. I don’t think I’ve ever met someone like him.”

Lucas cuts himself off just in time. Given one more second he probably would have gone on to wax poetic about Eliott’s eyelashes and sense of humour. Imane would relish the opportunity to tease him about that. He doesn’t dare look at her as it is. Instead keeps his eyes on the boys dancing – or more accurately, jumping around one another and laughing hysterically.

Imane makes an amused noise as they both watch. “Well, I know my mom loves him.”

Lucas laughs relieved. This is her way of letting him off the hook and he’s beyond grateful.

“I bet. He’s definitely the type to win over moms.” He imagines his own mum meeting Eliott and it brings such an instant and extreme rush of affection and warmth he has to look away from the dance floor for a moment to collect himself.

“You’ll introduce me to him some time?”

He looks at Imane surprised. “You’re not staying? I can introduce you now.

“Mmm, I’ve got to get going.” She declines. “Some time when we’re not working – not surrounded by these people.” Lucas knows just what she means. “Introduce me properly then.”

He smiles at her. He misses her so much when she’s away.

“I will.”

She smiles at him warmly before patting his shoulder and turning to leave. She makes her way across the room and Lucas would swear people part in her path. He’s never seen someone walk in a more confident, regal manner than Imane. He should ask for tips.

He looks back at the boys and _god _do none of them have any rhythm?! Putting his glass down he makes his way towards them. When he reaches them and Eliott notices him he squeals and leaps forward latching onto Lucas with an arm around his neck and pulling him into the fray. Lucas laughs allowing himself to let go and join them in their frenzied movements and contagious excitement… their happiness at being together.

* * * *

He’s laughing to the point of tears at the sight of Eliott doing a full body shimmy towards him on the dance floor, trying (unsuccessfully so far) to get Lucas to do it too, when Lucas sees her. A sizable distance separates them but he can feel the biting cold behind her glare from across the room. He’s made eye contact before he can think not to and she sets her jaw before beginning to make her way towards him.

Oh _fuck_. Oh no. This is not happening. Not in front of Eliott. He didn’t think she’d be here tonight. Last he heard she was away filming in the States!

“I need to –” Eliott stops dancing at Lucas’s abrupt change in demeanor – Lucas hopes he doesn’t come across as frantic as he feels, “I need to go get some water. I’ll be right back.”

“Do you want me to come with?” Eliott asks and looks like he’s about to anyways.

“NO. I mean – no. No, it’s ok. I’ll come right back.”

Lucas moves quickly around him, trying to cover ground and intercept Chloe before she’s within earshot of Eliott.

“Are you kidding me, Lucas?!” She says the moment they reach one another and as Lucas feared she doesn’t temper her volume, her voice high-pitched and fraught with upset. “You brought him here? When you knew I would be here? Do you know how stupid this makes me look?!”

“Chloe, please.” He tries to gently steer her away from the dance floor and to a quieter corner of the room. “We can go somewhere to talk.”

“And say what? WHAT, Lucas?! The last time we were together – the last thing I heard from you – was that you didn’t have time for a relationship! That you wanted to focus on your career!” Her voice cracks and Lucas has never felt more like a piece of shit in his life. “You said you wanted to be with me but couldn’t _right now_. And the next thing I know you’re with HIM!”

“I know. I – I can explain.” Lucas isn’t even sure he can. Not in a way that could ever make up for how he treated Chloe. Not in a way that would be enough. For the year of back-and-forth. For her being a casualty of Lucas’s fucked up internal battle with himself. He’d tried to believe that maybe with her, the right girl, sweet and smart and someone who liked the same things, the same music and movies, that he could be happy. That he could fake it and make her happy in turn. And she’d _tried_. She really had. At every turn she’d forgiven Lucas his detachment, his reluctance to commit, his mixed signals, his sexual failings. Because she loved Lucas. 

“They say you’ve been together for months. MONTHS, Lucas! Or has it been longer than that? The way you guys are with one another.” She gestures behind Lucas in the general direction of where Eliott must be and Lucas really hopes he hasn’t noticed the commotion they’re causing behind him. “How long have you actually been together? Were you cheating on me with him? Is that why you couldn’t – when I wanted to – you couldn’t –”

Lucas cuts her off desperately, “No, Chloe. No ok? I never cheated on you.” And it’s true. He’d ended it with her before things had become physical with – back when he’d thought there was a real possibility he’d be coming out alongside his handsome co-star.

“None of that – what happened that night, none of it was your fault.” The night Lucas had realized that while he might be able to emotionally fake feelings of romantic love for Chloe, his body would no longer allow him to physically fake it. Not to the level of intimacy she wanted. He’d ended it for good that evening with a poor excuse. Leaving her behind humiliated and broken hearted. It was one of the worst things he’d ever done. “You were perfect, Chloe. I didn’t meet Eliott,” she flinches at the sound of his name, “until later.”

“I just don’t understand.” Her eyes have filled with tears and her voice now comes out weak and broken, and it’s worse than her screaming at him. “We were good together, weren’t we?”

Lucas can’t do anything but meet her eyes and swallow around the lump of regret choking him. If he hadn’t been so selfish, if they had met on set under different circumstances, Lucas thinks they would have been friends. She moves towards him and clutches at the collar of his shirt. “Couldn’t we try again? You’ve only been with him a couple of months. We were together almost a year. A year, Lucas. Please, we can figure this out.”

She moves her face towards his and he’s quick to move back, collecting her hands in his and removing them from his shirt. He doesn’t understand her. She deserves so much better. She could easily _have_ so much better. He knows there would be any number of men lined up to date her. He can’t comprehend what she sees in Lucas. Why she is so desperate to hold onto him.

“Chloe,” He speaks more firmly than he would like but it feels necessary, “I’m with Eliott. I’m – I’m gay, Chloe.”

She pulls her hands away, throwing them down to her sides and looking away from him.

“And you – what? Just figured that out now?!” She sounds angry and Lucas will gladly take her anger over her heartbreak.

He presses his lips together for a moment wondering how he could possibly explain in a way that would satisfy her.

“I think I’ve known all my life. I was just lying to myself. I thought it would be easier if I could just be straight - if I could just be with you.”

She scoffs, looking back towards him and the ice in her eyes has turned to fire. If she could set him to flames with a look alone, Lucas is sure she would have done so.

“Right.” Her tone begins to gain volume once more. “So you’re suddenly gay and in love. Am I really supposed to believe you’re IN LOVE with –”

“Hey, is everything ok?” _Oh fuuuuuck_. The gods are not smiling on Lucas on this here night and Eliott had the worst possible timing.

Lucas’s brain scrambles for a conversational escape hatch as he watches Chloe’s direct her fiery gaze towards Eliott. Lucas doesn’t have an opportunity to prevent the train-wreck of a situation from worsening before Eliott has positioned himself behind Lucas, hugging his body, his arms wrapping around Lucas’s middle as he slumps and kisses the side of Lucas’s head before resting his chin on his shoulder. God he would have to choose _now_ to be the most adorable, cuddly fake-boyfriend in the whole damn world. Chloe is actually going to murder them both. Right here on the edge of the dance floor.

Lucas rubs Eliott’s hands on his stomach and nods. “It’s fine, yeah.”

“I’m Eliott. Lucas’s boyfriend. Sorry, I don’t think we’ve met?” And god, just fuck Lucas’s life honestly. Is he an axe-murderer in a parallel universe? Is that what he did to deserve this?

“Chloe,” she replies coolly. “Lucas’s EX-girlfriend.” Yep. Definitely an axe-murderer.

“Oh.” Eliott stiffens slightly, straightening himself but not loosening his hold around Lucas. “I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you. Did I interrupt something?”

Chloe replies ‘yes’ and the same instant Lucas replies ‘no’ and he’s pretty sure bloodshed is imminent.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Mika suddenly appears at the edge of their stand-off. Lucas’s life is a _fucking comedy show_. He expects a laugh-track to sound at any moment.

All eyes swing to Mika who – in typical Mika-fashion – seems well aware of what he interrupted and all too amused to be doing so.

“What an odd coupling this is!”

“Mika…” Lucas sets his tone to warning. “Behave.”

Mika rolls his eyes in a more dramatic fashion than Lucas could ever hope to achieve.

“Oh relax, kitten, I’m not here to stir the pot. It’s nice to see you, Chloe.” He barely spares her a glance – he never was a huge fan. “I’m sorry Lucas, but I need to steal you and your boytoy away. Harrison wants to meet him and you know how he gets!” He begins directing Lucas and Eliott away with a firm hand on either of their shoulders. Lucas throws Chloe a quick apologetic look over his shoulder but, well– he doesn’t think they’ll be working towards a friendship any time soon. Mika continues rambling as they make their way from Chloe. “He’s the most demanding old codger that Harrison I swear!”

“Mika,” Lucas interrupts, “who is Harrison?”

“Oh how should I know sweetie!” He laughs. “We’ll call him your knight-in-doesn’t-exist-armour. You needed saving. Harrison was there to do the saving.”

“Fuck.” Lucas lets out a relieved laugh coming to a stop with Eliott at his side, facing Mika and thankfully now out of Chloe’s line of sight. “I seriously owe you one, Mika.”

“Mmhmm and I won’t let you forget it!” Mika turns his attention to Eliott, giving him a lascivious look. “You can start making it up to me by introducing me to your kitten, kitten.”

Lucas turns to introduce Eliott and is amused to see that he actually looks a bit star-struck in Mika’s presence. He’s uncommonly quiet, eyes wide and Lucas just now realizes – he’s grasping tightly to one of Lucas’s belt loops. Lucas nearly laughs out loud. Eliott hasn’t been particularly thrown by any of the celebrities or high-powered industry professionals he’s met tonight. But Mika – the most ridiculous out of all Lucas’s friends and colleagues, the impossible-to-take-seriously Mika – THAT is the celebrity that leaves Eliott speechless.

“Mika, this is Eliott, Eliott this is Mika.” He motions between them.

Mika offers his hand and Eliott stares for a moment before swallowing and grasping it in a handshake.

“Hi. It’s nice to meet you,” is all Eliott manages in an unsteady voice and Lucas presses his lips together, desperate to hold in a laugh. He shares a quick look with Mika who seems equally as amused, clearly finding Eliott just as adorable as Lucas does.

“Nice to meet you too, sweetheart, anyone making Lucas happy is an instant friend of mine,” he says it kindly before he looks at Lucas and with a wiggle of his eyebrows adds, “and by that I mean anyone helping this kid out with his extreme sexual frustration is a friend of mine. Boy needed to get LAID. Badly.”

“FUCK. MIKA!” Lucas cries, hitting him firmly on the shoulder and refusing to look at Eliott. Mika only laughs, delighted.

“Well,” Mika says once his laughter tapers out, “as much as I’d love to stay and get all the delicious details, I’ve only just arrived so I better make the rounds.”

“I didn’t even think you were coming,” Lucas notes. “Weren’t you away doing that photoshoot with the others? I was told you weren’t back until the end of next week.”

“Mmhmm, time table changed.” Mika looks at Lucas significantly. “We _all_ got back this evening. I thought I’d be the only one up for catching the tail end of your shindig but everyone was pretty insistent on coming.” _Oh mothering fuck_. Lucas can read between the lines. And no, he’s dealt with enough drama this evening. He will not deal with _him. _

He nods at Mika in understanding. Mika smiles satisfied that Lucas got the message, waving at them as he backs away he calls out, “We’ll catch up properly soon ok, kitten? Much to discuss!”

Eliott is still frozen in place when Lucas turns his attention back to him and his amusement is suddenly back ten-fold.

“Are you seriously star-struck by Mika, right now? Really? Mika?!!!” He wonders if he shouldn’t be a little jealous. Eliott was cool as anything meeting him but has gone absolutely catatonic upon meeting Mika. But instead he’s finding this unexpected turn of events nothing short of hilarious.

Eliott turns his head towards Lucas, a dazed look remains on his face. “Lucas,” he frantically whispers, “that was Mika Dolleron.”

“Yes I know. I have met him.”

“He. He’s _famous_, Lucas. Like REALLY famous.”

Lucas snorts. “And what am I? Chopped liver?”

Eliott shakes his head, placing a hand on the side of Lucas’s neck distractedly, as though he doesn’t even realize he’s done so. Lucas tries not to fixate on what the familiarity might mean.

“You’re different. I know you. You’re you.” He’s still staring in the direction Mika departed.

Lucas laughs. “You’re an idiot.” Across the room the sight of Mika with the rest of the crew catches his eyes and _nope_, nope, NOPE Lucas is not doing this. They are leaving. Now. He’ll explain to the rest of the boys later.

“Hey.” He places his hand on top of Eliott’s on his neck to capture his attention. “Let’s get out of here.”

Eliott looks at him, his forehead wrinkling in question. “Aren’t you the host? Don’t you have to stay to the end?”

“I mean,” he shrugs his shoulders, “not really. Arthur basically organized the whole thing for me anyways. No one will care that I leave. Beside I think half of them expect me to sneak out early with my hot boyfriend anyways.”

Eliott grins and instantly looks more himself and less star-struck fan-boy. “Hot am I?”

Lucas rolls his eyes. “Oh fuck off.”

Eliott laughs as Lucas begins walking away, pulling his hand off his neck and capturing it in his own, tugging him along. He glances one last time across the room and dark, brown eyes meet his. He looks away. He doesn’t look back.

* * * *

“You’re sure the boys won’t be mad? That we left without saying goodbye?” Eliott asks as they wait for the valet to pull the car up.

Lucas smiles at the genuine concern in Eliott’s tone. “They’ll be fine. They had an open bar. I doubt they’ll even notice we’re gone.”

Eliott chuckles. “Ok.” Lucas feels his eyes on the side of his face. “I had a really good time tonight.”

Lucas would believe it were true if not for… “I’m sorry, about all that stuff with Chloe, I –”

“You don’t have to tell me about it,” Eliott interrupts.

“I sort of feel like I should,” Lucas admits.

“Well you don’t have to explain now. You can tell me about it when you’re ready, ok?”

Lucas smiles at him, relieved. Eliott is just so kind. So good.

“Thanks,” he murmurs just as the car pulls up. “Well, let’s get you home then.”

Lucas takes the keys from the valet, tipping him generously before opening the passenger side door for Eliott. Eliott groans as he collapses into the seat.

“Fuck I’m so tired and I don’t even want to go home. I hate where I live.”

Lucas pauses at that, leaning against the open car door and looking down at Eliott in question.

“Ugh, ignore me I’m just tired and whiny,” Eliott sighs. “It’s not that bad most of the time. Alexia is there. And it’s cheap. It’s just – my fucking neighbours.” _Right_ Lucas remembers Alexia mentioning the noise. “They’re so loud and I swear if I don’t get a proper sleep soon I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

Come to think of it, Lucas had noticed Eliott yawning more than usual this evening. And while his beauty is in no way diminished, Lucas notes the bags under his eyes are looking a bit darker than usual.

“Stay with me.” The words are out of his mouth before he’s given conscious thought to delivering them.

Eliott looks up in surprise and Lucas quickly schools his face into what he hopes is a neutral expression. _Be cool, Lucas, be cool. _

“So you can get a proper sleep.” He adds a bit more quietly with a sly grin, “Can’t have my fake-boyfriend falling asleep on the job, ya know?”

Eliott smiles a little unsure. “I wouldn’t be in the way?”

“Naw,” Lucas answers. “My place is more than big enough. I really wouldn’t mind.” He suddenly vividly remembers that conversation he had with Arthur wherein he insisted paying what he did for a two bedroom was totally reasonable because it was_ all about_ _the location, Arthur, the location._ And then he'd gone and turned that second bedroom into a larger wardrobe and storage space. Wow. Past!Lucas really fucked him over here. But he has a couch. It’s fine. This is fine. 

“You’re sure?” Eliott still looks a little hesitant.

“Positive.” Lucas confirms with a nod and confidence he hopes is serving to mask the panic coating his insides.

“Um…” Eliott meets his eyes before glancing down at his hands and pulling at a ring, “Ok then. If you don’t mind.”

“Decided then.” Lucas shuts Eliott’s door and moves around the car, inhaling deeply before getting into the driver’s seat. “Slumber party!”

Eliott giggles before settling down, curling up against the door and resting his head against the window with a sleepy yawn and Lucas is fucked. Has he mentioned he’s fucked? He’s _fucked_.

* * * *

Lucas parks the car and turns to look at Eliott. He’d fallen asleep before the restaurant was even out of sight. He must be absolutely exhausted. At least this is one thing Lucas can give him. It’s a pitiful offering in comparison to what Eliott has done for him but – a good night’s sleep. It’s a start. And Lucas had spent a hell of a lot of money on his bed. It’s like a freaking cloud. And Lucas WILL fight Eliott if he tries to insist on taking the couch. There is no way in hell Lucas is letting that happen. He’ll see if he can tempt Eliott to use the Jacuzzi tub as well. Really spoil himself. Maybe not tonight though. Lucas isn’t sure Eliott will even be able to handle the walk up to his place.

“Eliott,” he whispers softly not wanting to startle him awake but Eliott doesn’t stir. “Eliott, it’s time to wake up. We’re here.”

He reaches forward and gently touches Eliott’s shoulder. No response. Not even a twitch. In sleep Eliott looks ethereal. The sharp angles of his face cast dramatic shadows across his skin in the light of the dimly lit garage, but he has a softness about him that still translates, in shape of his brow wrinkled in sleep, the slope of his nose, the shape of his lips, the rise and fall of his breath. Lucas’s hand is at Eliott’s hair as though of its own volition, he brushes back a few strands that have fallen before he let’s his hand smooth up and into his hair, running gently through the silken strands. Eliott stirs and Lucas snatches his hand as if burned.

Eliott slowly blinks awake, looking about the car confusedly before his eyes land on Lucas. “Lucas?” His voice is low and rough with sleep.

“Yeah.” Lucas can’t bring himself to raise his voice above a whisper. “We’re here. Time to get you up and to bed.”

“Oh. OH.” Eliott suddenly seems to come back to himself and quickly pushes himself up, glancing at Lucas in slight embarrassment. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” And he’s so goddamn adorable Lucas doesn’t know what to do with himself. He starts by getting out of the car and ducking his head back down to look at Eliott. “I promise the bed’s a lot more comfortable than the car. Coming?”

Eliott smiles sweetly and follows.

* * * *

Eliott, previously half-asleep and yawning, suddenly springs back to life upon seeing Ouba. It’s not that Lucas forgot about her, he’d just been a little diverted focusing on getting Eliott up and into a comfortable bed, and he hadn’t fully considered that this would be the first time Eliott would get to meet her. And while he expected Eliott would be charmed by Ouba – because truly, who wouldn’t be? – he still can’t say he was fully prepared for the sight of Eliott falling to his knees and immediately scooping Ouba up in his arms with a squeal, burying his face in her fur and smothering her sweet little face in kisses. It’s just… a lot. It’s a lot. 

Eliott looks back up at Lucas, a look of complete and total joy beaming from his face.

“She’s so cute, Lucas. Like, you think she’s cute in your pictures but then you see her in real life and… oh, you are the prettiest little lady I have ever seen. Yes you are.” Ouba looks just an enamored with Eliott, her little body wiggling with excitement in his arms as she licks at his hands.

Lucas smiles at the two of them. “I know what you mean. I swear I spend half my time just staring at her as she sleeps. Like how new parents talk about their babies? And I disgust myself but I can’t stop.”

He kneels next to Eliott, giving Ouba a little scratch. She looks perfectly content in Eliott’s arms and Lucas would call her a traitor if it weren’t for the fact that he completely relates. _Same, Ouba. Same._

“I’m going to go get you something to change into. I should have a spare toothbrush as well.” He leaves Ouba to her shameless cuddling and gets up to make his way to his bedroom.

“You sure you’ll have something that’ll fi-“

“You finish that sentence I will end you.” He points threateningly at Eliott who smiles looking like a particularly mischievous Disney prince.

“You wouldn’t do that. Not when I’m holding your precious baby.” He buries the lower half of his face in Ouba’s fur, looking up at Lucas with his big, sleepy eyes. The bastard.

“Uh huh.” Lucas turns and continues walking towards his room.

“You know,” Eliott calls and Lucas will _not _look back this time, “I usually sleep naked.” BASTARD.

Lucas raises a middle finger over his shoulder in response and he hears Eliott bark with laughter.

He’s searching through his dresser drawer settling on a worn oversized shirt for Eliott when he hears him call from the other room, “Ummm, Lucas… Lucas do you have _clothing_ for Ouba? Oh my god. This is totally clothing for Ouba. Unless you have dolls? Please tell me you don’t have dolls.”

Lucas chuckles walking back into the living room. “In my defense, my mom bought most of those. She’s pretty determined to spoil her grandfurbaby.”

“Her grandfurbaby…” Eliott shuts his eyes for a moment. “Oh my god there is so much cuteness happening in this moment I think my head might explode.”

Lucas snorts lightly. “Here.” He dumps the shirt over Eliott’s head. That should _fit_ you.” He makes sure to throw a little extra snark into his tone. Eliott deserves it.

Eliott pulls the shirt down from his head, undeterred from his rummaging in the basket of Ouba’s clothing when he suddenly freezes. He starts pulling something from the bottom of the basket and _oh fuck_.

“Lucas… Lucas is this what I think it is?”

“Fuck.”

“Lucas, do you and Ouba having matching outfits? Do you have matching outfits?!!” Eliott jumps up wielding the offending articles of clothing in his hand like a weapon.

“They’re not _exactly _matching,” Lucas tries.

“You have to put them on. Lucas, you have to do this for me. You have to. I’m your guest. This is all I ask.”

_Manipulative Disney prince. _

“You can fuck right off,” he sniffs snatching the clothing from Eliott and marching haughtily towards his bedroom. Ouba trots after him.

“You’re gonna do it, right?” Eliott calls.

He slams the bedroom door shut behind Ouba and hears Eliott laugh on the other side.

He stares at the clothing in his hands. He looks at Ouba. Goddammit. He doesn’t know why he’s hesitating. He knows he’s going to do it. There’s no way he could deny Eliott anything. Stupid charming Disney prince dickhead.

He takes his time after changing, sorting out his room for Eliott. Laying out a towel and toothbrush. Ruffling the pillows and turning down the sheets. Turning on the bedside lamp. Ok he’s stalling. Fuck. At least Ouba looks ridiculously adorable.

“Alright baby,” he picks her up, “time to give that idiot what he wants. Because… I’m a bigger idiot.” He sighs. Time to face the music.

When he walks back into the living room Eliott looks up from where he was perusing the book titles on Lucas’s lower shelf. Upon seeing Lucas, Ouba in his arms, matching outfits in place, his mouth drops open.

Lucas shrugs, grinning and suddenly a bit shy. “You knew I’d give in to your whining eventually so…”

Eliott squeezes his eyes shut and clutches a hand to his chest. “Oh god I think I’m having a heart attack. It’s cuteness overload. My heart can’t take it.”

Lucas laughs. “Shut up! You’re such an idiot!”

He goes to put Ouba down.

“No wait – wait!” Lucas freezes, Ouba still in his arms. “I have to get a picture.”

“Oh you dick, you’re going to post this aren’t you?”

“I am absolutely going to post this.”

Lucas sighs, faking at being terribly put-out before he gives in, smiling down at Ouba as Eliott takes his picture. She really is ridiculously cute.

“Alright.” He puts her down. “I put a towel on the bed for you. A toothbrush too. You should have everything you need in there. And I promise, that bed is the best thing ever made. I don’t exaggerate. You’ll get the sleep you need.”

Eliott looks up from where he’s busy on his phone, likely posting that damn picture. “What? I’m not taking your bed. I’ll sleep here.” He motions to the couch.

And well, yes, the couch is also fairly comfortable, but there is no way Eliott will be the one sleeping on it. It’s ok though, Lucas was prepared for this argument.

“That’s not happening, Eliott, I didn’t bring you back here to finally get a proper sleep only to make you sleep on the couch.”

Eliott is shaking his head before Lucas even finishes. “No Lucas, all I need is quiet. I’m not kicking you out of your own bed. I can sleep anywhere. It won’t matter so long as it’s quiet.”

But well, Lucas was prepared for Eliott to be this stubborn too. “I won the bet.”

That stops Eliott in his tracks. “What?” He looks genuinely perplexed which is exactly what Lucas had counted on – to throw him off kilter.

“The pool game. I won. I get a favour. Anytime, anywhere, anything I want. I want you to take my bed.”

Eliott scoffs incredulously. “You are not serious.”

“I am completely serious. Deal’s a deal.”

“But that’s not even for you! You don’t get anything out of it.”

Lucas shrugs. “That was never a part of the conditions. A favour. Open-ended. Whatever I want.”

“I’m not letting you sleep on the couch.”

God he is so fucking stubborn. “Eliott…”

“We can share the bed.”

And that… was not where Lucas thought Eliott was going. Oh.

“If you’re ok with it,” Eliott adds. “Otherwise I can take the couch.”

Yah, not happening.

“I’m ok with it.”

“Ok.”

“Ok.”

This is decidedly not how Lucas saw the evening ending.

“Um, you can follow me then.” He leads Eliott into his bedroom, Ouba following dutifully at his heels. He glances down at her before looking back at Eliott. “Oh um, Ouba sleeps with me. I’m sorry, it’s what she’s used to. I don’t know how she’d do alone.”

“Lucas, are you honestly worried I’m going to have a problem sleeping with this sweet little ball of fur.” He bends down to scoop her up in his arms.

“Some people don’t like dogs sleeping with them.” Lucas shrugs.

“Some people are stupid,” Eliott says in response and Ouba licks him on the nose. Lucas is not jealous of his dog. He’s _not. _

Eliott insists on taking Ouba out for her final pee of the evening so Lucas uses the bathroom first. Which also means he’s first in bed while Eliott washes up. He’s never felt so out of place in his own bed. The thing is, he’s never actually shared his bed with anyone before. He never had Chloe stay here. It had understandably been a bone of contention for her but Lucas hadn’t been able to bring himself to have her here. It was his safe space, a space totally his own where he could just be. He hadn’t been here with anyone else either. As such, he feeling wholly unprepared to have Eliott of all people in his bed with him. Does he pretend he’s already asleep? Does he face him when he comes back into the room? Does he make a funny remark to cut through any awkwardness? God where is that ‘I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing’ post-it note for his forehead when he needs it?!

Eliott comes back in from the ensuite before Lucas has decided on any course of action and he’s still sitting up in bed awkwardly staring at his hands. He looks up as Eliott approaches.

“You’re sure you’re ok with this, right?” Eliott waits for a response, not moving any closer to getting into the bed.

It calms Lucas a little – knowing Eliott is fumbling about in this situation just as much as Lucas.

“We’re adults, yeah? It’s fine, Eliott. Really. Just don’t hog the blankets and we’ll be ok.”

Eliott’s laughs at that as he gets into the bed, settling himself down into the covers as Lucas follows suit and Ouba settles herself between their legs.

“If anyone is gonna be a blanket thief here it’s you and we both know it.”

And well, ok so he’s got him there. Lucas can confirm he is a bit of a blanket hog – in his sleep and without malicious blanket-stealing intent!

“Oh god.” Eliott suddenly groans and the sound does nothing for Lucas. _Nothing_. “This might be the most comfortable bed I’ve ever been in.”

The compliment pleases Lucas more than it should, as though he’s accepting accolades for making the damn mattress himself.

He grins. “Told ya.”

“This bed is going to ruin me for all other beds.”

And that – that is a sentiment that feels a little too familiar for Lucas. He reaches over to turn out the light.

“Sleep well, Eliott.”

“You too.” Eliott sighs happily moving to burrow himself more deeply into the covers. “And thanks, Lucas.”

“You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharing a bed trope + me =  

> 
> Chapter 5 will be up this week. 
> 
> My tumblr: surrealsunday.tumblr.com
> 
> \- So Lucas being a blanket hog is a headcanon courtesy of Choupichoups (tumblr) and when I read that post it was obviously then accepted in my brain as actual canon and I had to include a tiny moment mentioning it and that’s the that on that. Read that blurb here: https://choupichoups.tumblr.com/post/185400116617/what-do-you-think-eliott-and-lucas-are-doing-rn
> 
> \- If anyone struggles to understand some of the symbolism behind Eliott’s art – like that abstract painting – just hit me up. I’m always happy to chat art.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating a couple of days earlier than intended because those of you commenting have been so lovely and you begged ;)

** **

**Monday – June 17th**

He wakes up feeling more warm and cozy than he might have ever been before in his life. And it’s to the sight of Ouba trotting out the bedroom door. Which is weird. Most mornings she cuddles with Lucas, waiting for him to get up before demanding her breakfast. But then, Lucas realizes as sheer panic courses through his veins, she might have realized there was no room for her to cuddle.

Eliott has molded his entire body to Lucas’s back. His arms overlap around Lucas’s chest, holding Lucas to him in a vice-like hold while his face is tucked snuggly into Lucas’s neck. His hair tickles the side of Lucas’s face. Lucas can feel his breath, a warm puff of air, directly on his neck.

_Holy motherfuckering shit. _

This was not supposed to happen. How did this happen? There is no way for Lucas to escape Eliott’s hold without him waking. There is no way to get out of this situation without extreme embarrassment on both their parts. God this is an actual nightmare… an actual nightmare that is more like a really, really pleasant dream Lucas doesn’t want to wake from but that’s neither here nor there. Lucas needs to do something. And he needs to do it now. Because not only is Lucas wrapped up in Eliott’s arms with no clear escape, but Lucas is hard. And so is Eliott. He can feel him. Pressed right against Lucas’s ass, hot and big and unmistakable. And the feel of him has Lucas trying desperately to control his breathing and failing spectacularly. His heart rabbits in his chest and he can’t stop his breath from coming out in quick pants. He wonders how long they’ve been like this. His own dick is stiff and aching. He feels as though one soft touch is all it would take to explode and the thought is as thrilling as it is humiliating.

Lucas shifts his lower body forward slightly in an attempt to separate them. But Eliott’s hold on him only tightens in response as he pulls Lucas back towards him, reconnecting them and _grinding_ himself up against Lucas’s ass. The slight change in position has resulted in his erection sinking slightly into the crack of Lucas’s ass and _Lucas is going to pass out. _His panting is audible now and he squeezes his eyes shut trying desperately not to react, to not grind back into Eliott. But he involuntarily moves against him anyways and Eliott responds with a low groan, twitching his hips up into Lucas. _Fuck_. He needs to stop this. Eliott is asleep. He doesn’t even know who he’s with. He’s probably used to waking up with someone he _has_ had sex with. Lucas getting off on this is fucked up and wrong.

He moves his hands to Eliott’s arms wrapped around him and holding his forearms, tries to gently pull them away from his chest. Eliott exhales a warm breath against Lucas’s neck and a shiver courses through Lucas’s body.

Eliott is being stubborn. Even in sleep. His arms are reluctant to release their hold and Lucas is struggling to adjust them without outright wrenching them away from his body, when Eliott lets out a low, contented sigh, “Lucas.”

_Did he just? _There is no way Lucas heard that correctly. There is no way Eliott is thinking about Lucas while he’s… like this. But then he tightens his hold once more, a hand flattening over Lucas’s heart. Eliott grinds his himself into Lucas once more and this time it’s a groan and unmistakable.

“Lucas.”

_Fuck. FUCK. _Lucas gasps. His cock pulses and he knows he’s dripping. If he doesn’t get to touch himself soon he might burst. He just – he needs to come. Eliott is hot and hard against him. Eliott is thinking about _him_. He needs to come. He will die if he doesn’t.

Eliott is moving in minute grinds against him now, small movements that push him deeper into the split of Lucas’s ass. His breath is coming in faster exhalations against Lucas’s neck.

Lucas squeezes his eyes shut and it comes out unbidden, “Eliott…”

It’s a quiet whimper. Volume barely above a whisper. And he didn’t do it with the intention of waking Eliott but it has the effect anyways. He feels Eliott’s movements freeze as he wakes to consciousness. Lucas turns his face down, slightly towards the mattress, pressing the heat of it into the cool mattress. He’s past humiliation. He’s desperate.

“Oh fuck.” Eliott moves his hips back slightly from Lucas, separating their lower halves and the loss feels like a knife wound. “I’m sorry. Fuck I’m sorry, Lucas. I didn’t mean to.”

The tenor of voice vibrates through Lucas’s chest. It’s deep and guttural and _affected_.

“Eliott.” Lucas can’t help himself, unable to say more than Eliott’s name but driven by a need to say it all the same. He’s not sure what Eliott hears in his voice but he freezes his movements to disconnect them.

“Lucas?” Eliott’s voice sounds unsure but he’s breathless, still just as affected.

“Eliott, please. I…” Lucas isn’t even sure what he’s asking for, what he expects from Eliott, but he knows he too far gone to stop now.

Eliott sinks back into him, pressing his chest once more against Lucas’s back, his hands smooth the shirt over Lucas’s chest and _god Lucas wants it off_ but that would mean separating from Eliott and he can’t do that. He _can’t_.

“Lucas,” Eliott whispers into his neck, “what do you need?”

Lucas doesn’t know. He doesn’t know what he needs, how to answer. He just knows it’s Eliott. It’s Eliott.

“I –”

He’s clutching at his pillow with both hands and he releases one to reach back towards Eliott’s hip. Eliott’s breath stutters against his neck when he makes contact. Lucas’s hand feels shaky and weak, and he struggles to find a grip but he manages to pull Eliott’s lower half towards him. The feel of Eliott hard, back against him causes a violent shudder to rip through him. He moves on instinct, arching his back and grinding against Eliott. The last of Eliott’s restraint seems to collapse in response as his body shapes itself to Lucas’s. His hand slides down Lucas’s chest to his stomach and he presses Lucas back more firmly against him.

“Fuck, Lucas, _fuck_.” Eliott buries his face against him panting and Lucas shivers at the feeling of Eliott’s teeth against the sensitive skin of his neck.

Lucas clutches desperately to the sheets in front of him. Everything’s gone hot and hazy, the air surrounding them sweltering with the heat radiating from their bodies. Lucas can’t breathe. He can’t think. He just needs. He _needs_.

“Eliott, please, please.” Eliott’s hand on his stomach clenches at the sound of Lucas’s voice.

“What? Lucas. Tell me.” Eliott’s words come out in heavy pants. His hips are motionless against Lucas and the toll it is taking for him to control himself is clear in the way his body seems to be vibrating – trembling with restraint.

“Please touch me.” The words rush from him in a desperate gasp but he knows Eliott heard him.

“God.” Eliott presses his forehead into Lucas’s neck before he lifts it again. “Yeah, yeah, ok. Ok. I’ll take care of you.”

Eliott’s hand moves from his stomach down, _down_, his thumb hooks on Lucas’s boxers and the band rubs against the tip of Lucas’s cock. He gasps at the sensation. But Eliott doesn’t pull them down, instead moving his hand over the boxers to hold Lucas’s erection through the fabric. Lucas cries out at the first contact, his hips twitching up and into Eliott’s hand.

“Eliott, Eliott.” His voice is nothing more than a desperate whine, he needs him to…

Eliott starts moving his hand. Holding Lucas’s erection like there were no fabric barrier, up then down, then cupping his balls and grinding the heel of his hand up into the base of Lucas’s cock.

“Yes, oh god, oh god.” Lucas keens and at the sound of him Eliott’s own hips grind back up and into Lucas. And the sensation of Eliott’s cock, hot in the crevice of his ass, and his hand rough and hot against him, nearly causes Lucas’s to lose control. He can feel his orgasm build to the brink, his balls tightening, but no, no he doesn’t want to come yet. He needs… he needs…

“Eliott, please…”

Eliott seems to understand. He removes his hand from Lucas’s boxers which feels like a devastating loss before Lucas feels his fingers at the top of his boxers, carefully pulling them down, exposing his painfully hard erection, angry and red and pooling at the tip.

“Oh fuck.” He hears Eliott groan against him. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

The feeling is mutual he thinks but can’t find voice to say. 

And then Eliott’s hand is on his cock, encircling it in a lose hold. Lucas’s entire body jerks and he lets out a low moan. Eliott swipes his thumb across the tip collecting the wetness he finds there and it sends sparks shooting down Lucas’s dick straight to his balls. Eliott abruptly removes his hand and Lucas’s can’t help the high pitched whine he lets out.

“Ssshhh, sssshhhh.” Eliott comforts him, bringing his hand up to his own mouth and spitting in it. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

His hand returns to Lucas’s cock, this time spit-slick and he doesn’t hesitate, gripping Lucas tightly and beginning to pump. A finger swipes over the tip before he smooths it down and presses it to the underside of the head. To a little knobby bit Lucas has felt himself but had no idea was so sensitive. He’d be self-conscious about how loud the moan he releases is if it weren’t for the fact that Eliott reacts to the sound by groaning deeply and resuming his movements against Lucas. He finds a rhythm grinding in time with his hand pumping Lucas’s cock. And the _feel of it_. Lucas imagines this is what it would be like to be fucked by Eliott, to have him fucking into him from behind. A slow, deep grind. Both of them lost in lust one early morning, desperate movements until they come. The thought of it – the thought of Eliott inside him is what does it. Lucas feels his balls tighten and he knows he can’t hold it back any longer.

“Eliott, Eliott, I’m going to – I can’t – I’m going to…”

His body is shifting up into Eliott’s hand and back into his cock without conscious thought. He can’t stop. It feels too good. Nothing has ever felt this good. Eliott tightens his hand, quickening its pace. His own movements have become a bit frantic and it’s resulted in their boxers pulling down a little. Suddenly Lucas can feel him, _right there, _bare skin against his bare skin. The wet tip of Eliott’s cock presses up into the split at the top of Lucas’s ass and _that’s it_. Lucas is done. His body jerks as he comes, a violent shudder wracks his body. He grips the sheets in front of him as his body curls forward around Eliott’s hand and the noise he releases is one he doesn’t even recognize. Eliott holds him tightly, pumping him through it, squeezing his cock until the last blurt of come dribbles from him and he groans from oversensitivity. He can’t stop shaking. As awareness comes back to him he realizes that Eliott is still moving against him. The motion of his hips now erratic, without any controlled rhythm. With the back of his shirt crumpled higher and his boxers now slipping further down Lucas can feel the heat of Eliott against him. It’s skin against skin. He’s wet with sweat or precome, Lucas can’t be sure, but the feeling of him slick and moving against Lucas has his own cock giving a feeble twitch.

“C’mon,” he mumbles. His tongue feels thick and swollen in his mouth. “C’mon, Eliott, I want to feel you.”

Eliott grunts, his rhythm stuttering, his hand covered in Lucas’s come sticky on Lucas’s stomach gripping frantically at his shirt, his other arm still solidly locked around Lucas’s chest.

Lucas reaches back with one hand, moving it past Eliott’s face buried in his neck up into his hair. He grips onto the soft strands.

“Eliott.” It’s barely a whisper. “You feel so good. Eliott.”

Eliott’s body jerks once, twice, and he thrusts his cock up hard into Lucas as he starts to come. All Lucas can think is, if it weren’t for the barrier of his boxers Eliott would be against him, maybe inside of him. Coming inside of him.

“Lucas, Lucas, Lucas,” he groans Lucas’s name over and over mindlessly, in time with the jerking of his hips as his body is overwhelmed with the force of his orgasm. And it’s so hot. So fucking hot to hear his voice like this. Lucas can’t even see his face but the sound of Eliott alone, overcome with pleasure, has Lucas’s dick making a valiant attempt to get hard again.

They’re both shaking as they start to come down. Their bodies shivering in the aftermath. And slowly, Lucas’s brain returns to him. _Oh god. OH GOD_. He just had sex with Eliott. They had sex. He and Eliott. SEX. With hands and dicks and HANDS. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He’s fucked this up so badly. Oh god there’s no way to un-fuck this up.

No – no, wait. No. This doesn’t have to be a fuck-up. Eliott has casual sex. Eliott is used to having casual sex. That’s probably – that’s probably how he sees this. An added benefit to their already unconventional relationship. This doesn’t have to screw everything up. Lucas can do this. He can give Eliott this. He can do the casual sex thing. He can. He doesn’t need to let his stupid feelings make a mess of things. They can be friends. Friends who have sex. It’ll make everything easier anyways. Like Yann said. Faking a relationship when they’ve had sex should make everything easier – more believable. And they’re both clear on what it is. No miscommunication. No hurt feelings or heartbreak. The best of all worlds. This can work. Lucas can make this work.

Eliott has gone silent and stiff behind him in the aftermath. They’re both hot and sticky and gross but he’s not moving. He’s waiting. He’s waiting for a sign from Lucas – before he decides how to respond. He’s probably expecting Lucas to immediately demand answers, commitment, to know what they are and what this means. He’s probably panicking and wracking his brain on how to let Lucas down gently. But Lucas will surprise him. He’ll be the casual sex buddy Eliott needs but doesn’t expect. He can be like all those other guys – and probably girls. Only – only they’re friends. And Lucas – if he plays this right – Lucas can have him for more than just one night. At least while they’re faking this relationship. At least while Eliott is entertained by the arrangement and before he grows tired of it and moves on. But Lucas doesn’t have to worry about that now. Right now he’s in Eliott’s arms coming down from the best orgasm of his life. Right now he can make this work. For both of them.

He squirms and starts to move in Eliott’s arms. Eliott loosens his hold and pulls his arms back to allow Lucas to turn to face him. Lucas gets his first proper look at Eliott and it’s… it’s the motivation he needs. He’s not losing this. Not yet. Eliott is still a little out of breath, red and flush in the face. His hair is a wilder than usual mess on his head, strands sticking up in all directions, some stuck to the sweat on the side of his head and forehead where he’d buried it in Lucas’s neck. He’s heart-stoppingly beautiful. Lucas wonders if he looks as much a mess. He doubts the results are exquisite but Eliott is staring at him with wide-eyes, wonder reflected in them. It makes Lucas wonder if Eliott considers him beautiful. The way he considers Eliott beautiful. He doubts it.

“Hey.” He smiles at Eliott shyly, ducking his head low and peering up at him.

“Hi.” Eliott’s own smile is enchanted. He’s looking at Lucas like he’s completely and utterly entranced by him and Lucas will never understand how Eliott can look at him like that.

“That was…” Lucas doesn’t know where to begin, he laughs a little, “unexpected.”

Eliott smiles. “I’ll say.” But there is a nervous quality to the look on Eliott’s face and _right_, Lucas needs to fix this.

His hands come up to fiddle with the shirt Eliott’s still wearing and god he must be just as uncomfortable in these clothes right now as Lucas.

“So… adding sex to the whole fake-dating thing? I think I’m good with that.” He says it with a chuckle and quirk of his eyebrows directed at Eliott. His nerves have taken up residence in his belly, eating at his stomach lining like fire ants. But he won’t show it. He won’t show even a hint of his unease. He needs to be ok with this for Eliott. He needs to be ok with this or he’ll lose him. He knows he will.

Eliott is holding eye contact but his expression is too blank for Lucas to decipher. _Fuck Lucas, make him understand you’re ok with it. _

“Casual sex can work right? Like – we’re friends and well – people think we’re having sex anyways right? So this can work?” And fuck, _fuck, _he sounds too unsure, too needy. _Fix it._ “I know I was missing sex.” Can you miss something you’ve barely experienced? “You can’t tell me you weren’t feeling the same. As long as we’re doing this whole fake relationship thing, this makes sense right? Win, win.”

“Right.” Eliott is looking down at Lucas’s chest now, making it even more difficult to read his expression. “Right.”

There’s a pause and Lucas is desperately searching for something else to say, something to seal the deal when Eliott adds,

“Friends with benefits.”

Lucas lets out a sigh of relief, smiling at Eliott when he looks up at him. “Yes! Exactly! Friends with benefits.”

Eliott returns his smile, looking a little uncertain. Maybe a little resigned. He probably thinks this is destined for failure. That Lucas won’t stick to his word. That he’ll become needy and demanding. But it’s ok. It’s alright if he doubts Lucas right now. Lucas will prove it to him through actions. Prove he’s good with this. That it can be casual and work. That it won’t ruin them.

Lucas looks down at himself and laughs at where his own come is starting to dry and crust on his shirt and skin. “God we are gross, hunh? Didn’t really think that through. Next time we take the clothes off first, yeah?” And jesus that sounded… a lot more forward than Lucas meant it. Even if – even if they’ve agreed to – “I mean, I just mean if you want to –”

Eliott cuts him off with a smile and hand that comes up to gently cup his cheek. “There will be a next time.”

Lucas can’t help his smile, growing until he’s sure it’s covering half his face. He _beams _at Eliott. He can’t contain it. He _fixed_ it. He made it work. He and Eliott can be together. For now. In this way. It’s enough.

Eliott’s face comes closer to his, resting on Lucas’s pillow alongside his own, his thumb gently brushing across Lucas’s cheek. And Lucas suddenly realizes, they haven’t kissed. They’ve had sex. Eliott gave him the most mind-blowing orgasm of his life but… they never kissed.

The thought sends the fire-ants scurrying through his veins and he feels more unsure and nervous than he was with Eliott’s dick pressed to his ass. It’s just a kiss. _It’s just a kiss._

“We should,” Lucas begins and internally cringes at the way his voice has gone soft and breathy, “we should get cleaned up.”

“Mmhmm we should.” Eliott thumb traces Lucas’s eyebrow, his cheekbone, then comes to rest at the bow of his upper lip. “I love your lips.”

_Oh god_. Lucas swears his heart halts in his chest for a second before it begins beating again, double-time.

Eliott’s thumb continues its journey, tracing his upper lip before moving to his lower lip, pressing down on it until Lucas opens his mouth a little. Lucas unconsciously goes to wet his lips and his tongue comes into contact with Eliott’s thumb. Eliott rumbles deep in his throat in response.

“You’re going to kill me, you know that?” Eliott’s eyes are glued to Lucas’s lips.

“You said that already,” Lucas whispers and he’s proud of himself for forming a singular sentence at all.

Eliott shifts forward and his breath tickles Lucas’s lips. Lucas’s eyes drift closed, but instead of the hard press of lips against his own that he’s expecting it’s a whisper soft touch. Eliott is gently rubbing his own lips back and forth across Lucas’s causing a frisson to travel across Lucas’s skin. Eliott sighs gently and the heat of his breath is like a kiss in itself. He cups Lucas’s face more securely and finally, _finally_ presses their lips together. But it’s for barely a second. A barely-there spark of a flame. Lucas hasn’t even had the chance to respond to the soft press before Eliott is pulling back, grinning at him.

“Don’t want to go too fast, you know?”

Lucas only stares, a bit dazed. _Too fast?_

Eliott continues, “Wouldn’t want you to think I’m easy. A kiss and I put out or something.”

This _cocky little asshole_. Lucas is going to kill him.

“I’m going to kill you.”

Eliott laughs and it’s a beautiful, happy laugh but Lucas has had enough. He grabs the back of Eliott’s head, bringing him forcefully down and connects their lips. It’s a hard, desperate press of contact. He moves his lips against Eliott’s and it lights him from this inside, sparking a fire that spreads across his skin, burning hottest at their lips. It’s uncontainable, overwhelming in its desperation, and the intensity of it erases all other sensations. It’s all he can hear and feel and taste. Eliott.

Eliott groans and his hand goes to the back of Lucas’s head as he takes control of the kiss. His tongue presses into Lucas’s mouth meeting Lucas’s in a slow drag that has Lucas clutching urgently to Eliott’s back and pulling him closer. _Closer_. He can’t get close enough. Eliott’s tongue pulls back and Lucas chases it with his own, the two meeting in a tangle between their lips. Their mouths join together in a burning, spit-slick dance that has goosebumps erupting across Lucas’s skin. How has Lucas lived without kissing Eliott? How did he go twenty-four years without this? He’s never going to stop kissing Eliott. He hopes Eliott can live with Lucas permanently attached to his lips. Eliott bites Lucas’s lower lip, pulling at it gently and Lucas keens, his body turned to putty in Eliott’s hands. Eliott pulls him in harshly once more, pressing their lips together in a demanding, rough kiss, frantic with its need.

When they finally pull apart they’re both gasping for air, foreheads pressed together.

“You have no fucking idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Eliott manages between pants.

“Yeah?” Lucas opens his eyes to see Eliott staring at him. His eyes almost appear black, pupils so dilated they nearly blot out the green-blue of his eyes. He’s staring at Lucas and he looks overwhelmed and… amazed. He looks amazed.

“Yes.” A playful smile spreads across Eliott’s face. “If you made me wait any longer I might have kissed Basile.”

“Fuck off!” Lucas laughs shoving at him but that just results in them grappling together in a close-range play-fight which naturally results in Lucas needing to kiss him again, pressing forward to connect their lips which Eliott gladly allows, hauling Lucas forcefully into him, pulling Lucas’s leg up to rest on his hip while he moves his own between Lucas’s thighs. And well… Lucas is hard. Again. You really can’t blame his dick. There’s a sexy, turned-on Eliott in bed with him and he already knows what it feels like to have Eliott’s hand on his dick. Just the same, he’s a little embarrassed by how quickly Eliott can affect him. How easy he is for him.

Eliott pulls back from the kiss and his eyes flick down in the direction of Lucas’s very noticeable hard-on, before coming back to rest on Lucas’s face with a teasing smile.

“I guess it’s about time I stopped calling you tiny.”

“You did not just say that,” Lucas groans with a laugh. “I fucking hate you.”

“Mmmm,” Eliott hums glancing down again. “Well one of you doesn’t seem to hate me all that much. And tiny is definitely not a nickname that fits. We’ll have to come up with something else.”

“God!” Lucas hits him on the chest and he can’t stop laughing. “Do you ever shut up?!”

“I mean… there is one way to shut me up. I hear my mouth is very good at it actually.”

That doesn’t sound like he means kissing. Is he… is he referring to what Lucas thinks he’s referring to? His heart falters. He doesn’t dare ask.

He doesn’t have to. Eliott understands the nervous excitement written across his face anyways.

“Hmm?” Eliott rubs the tips of their noses together relishing the fact that he’s struck Lucas dumb. “What do you say? Let’s go take a shower. Get ourselves cleaned up and I put my mouth to use.”

_Fuck._ Yes. Yes, Lucas would very much like that. He’s never – he’d done it to – others – once. But he’s never had someone – Chloe had tried but Lucas’s hadn’t been able to stay hard and – Lucas expels the thought from his head. It doesn’t belong here. Not here in bed with Eliott.

“Yeah.” He swallows heavily. “Ok. Yes. I would – I’d like that.”

Eliott chuckles a little, looking downright smitten by Lucas’s near speechlessness. He sits up from the bed, hauling himself out and straightening his clothes with a grimace, before reaching back to pull Lucas out after him. And well… at least if Lucas is a complete and utter mess, Eliott looks just as much in disarray. _Well fucked_ is the term running through Lucas’s head and it fills him with satisfaction.

Just as Eliott begins pulling him towards the bathroom the doorbell rings. Quickly followed by the sound of Ouba barking in excited agitation at the sound.

Eliott turns to look at Lucas with eyebrows raised in question. And it takes Lucas a second to even interpret the sound and what it means.

_Fuck_.

“Fuck! What time is it? Fuck!” He looks around for his phone but his brain won’t even process that it’s directly next to him charging on the side table. Eliott picks it up instead.

“It’s just after 10:00,” he answers.

“Oh shit. That’s Arthur.” A knock sounds and Ouba’s barks rise in pitch. “I told him to come over this morning. We were going to discuss business from last night. Fuck. If I don’t let him in he’ll use his key to take Ouba out.”

And god. They both look… there is no way Arthur won’t take one look at them together and know. And Lucas isn’t – he’s not sure he’s ready for that. To share Eliott. What they are now.

“Hey.” Eliott grabs his face where he’s frantically turning it looking about the room for… he doesn’t even know what. “Put on a new shirt and loose sweats. Go answer the door. I’ll go take a shower ok? You let me stay the night so I could get some sleep, remember? That’s all he needs to know, yeah?”

Lucas nods, his heartbeat slowing at the sound of Eliott’s calm voice. “Ok. Ok. Yes. I’ll go let him in.”

“Ok.” Eliott nods, letting him go.

He watches as Lucas frantically grabs the first shirt and pair of loose sweatpants he finds in his drawer and pulls them on. Lucas’s erection has mostly deflated in the onslaught of panic but he’s sure he still looks a mess. He moves towards his bedroom door.

“And Lucas?” Eliott calls before Lucas is out of sight. Lucas turns back to him.

“You might want to brush back that hair. You look,” and with a satisfied smirk he finishes, “fucked.”

He then turns and saunters off to the bathroom with what can only be described as a swagger and Lucas is really going to have to kill him. He hurries into the living room, his hands frantically combing through his hair just as Arthur let’s himself in.

“Gah!” Arthur cries out at the sight of him. “You scared the shit out of me! I thought you weren’t here.”

“Yeah.” Lucas watches as Arthur greets Ouba who has finally calmed down at the sight of him. “Sorry, I slept in. Was moving a little slowly.”

The sounds of the shower suddenly rings out clear as day and _here we go – time to put those acting skills to use, Lucas. _

Arthur’s head pops up from where he’s petting Ouba and his eyebrows climb right up to his hair line.

Lucas scoffs at the look on his face. “Please. I wish. It’s just Eliott. I let him stay the night because of his shit neighbours. Dude was dead on his feet and in desperate need of sleep in a building without assholes living above him.”

Arthur’s eyebrows return to their normal placement but he still looks a bit skeptical.

“That was nice of you.”

“Yah well, it’s the least I can do really – with what he’s doing for me.” Lucas moves around the kitchen’s island busying himself by getting out coffee cups. “And my bed is basically a cloud.”

Arthur chuckles and Lucas relaxes. “That is true. I still can’t believe what you spent on that mattress. The equivalent down payment for a small house – insanity if you ask me.”

“Hey,” Lucas defends, “that mattress and me have seen some good times.” _Ohhh too close to home Lucas don’t think about Eliott don’t think about Eliott. _“She’s worth her weight in gold.”

“She, hunh?” Arthur smirks. “Not what I would have expected.”

Lucas harrumphs. “I love her but it’s a platonic relationship. Strictly best friends forever.”

It makes Arthur laugh and Lucas goes about preparing them coffee.

Eliott soon comes out, freshly showered, wearing last night’s clothes, and looking so fucking good Lucas is biting his lower lip before he even realizes he’s doing so. He quickly lets it pop from his mouth before Arthur is any the wiser.

“Morning Arthur.” Eliott greets happily as they slap hands together and pull one another in for a brief bro-hug. “Good to see you.”

“You too. I hear you got to experience the magic that is Lucas’s bed.” Arthur grins and _for all that is good in this world why did he have to word it like that?!_

Lucas can see the devilish smile making its way across Eliott’s face and quickly looks down at the coffee machine as he adds grounds to the filter.

“God yeah,” Eliott answers with a happy hum. Lucas will not look up at him, he will _not_ look up at him. “Don’t think I’ve been so well rested in all my life.”

Lucas peeks through his lashes and can see Eliott moan in happiness and stretch his arms above his head and… Lucas looks. Eliott meets his eyes quickly with a satisfied quirk of his brow before he looks back to Arthur. God Lucas hates him. Stupid smug, sexy, irresistible bastard.

“Anyways, I better get going.” Lucas doesn’t know why his heart drops at that. “I didn’t tell my friend Alexia I was spending the night somewhere else and she’s nosy as anything. She’ll have let herself into my place and ransacked it if I don’t get back in time to stop her.”

Lucas tries to smile at him while Arthur laughs in response. It’s fine. This is casual. They’ve already talked about this. It isn’t the last time. It’s fine.

“Don’t let me kick you out,” Arthur offers. “You’re welcome to stay with us for breakfast. We probably won’t get around to talking business for a bit anyways. This kid’s brain always takes an hour or two to wake up.” Arthur nods his head towards Lucas and wait –

“Heeyyyyy,” he whines. “That is … entirely true.” Ok so maybe his brain is not all here yet after all. But Lucas has more to blame that on than just waking up.

Both Arthur and Eliott laugh as Eliott collects his things and puts on his shoes.

“Thank you for the offer,” Eliott smiles at Arthur, “but I really should get going.”

Arthur nods and goes about setting out the sugar and cream for his coffee. Lucas stays where he is by the kitchen counter, fearing that if he gets any closer to Eliott he’ll give everything away. He’ll get better at the casual part. He will. He just needs a little time to build up some defenses.

Eliott gives Ouba a scratch and kiss goodbye before he stands and opens the door, turning to look at Lucas. He smiles and it’s a small private smile. A sweet smile meant only for Lucas. And Lucas wants him so badly it nearly chokes him. He manages a small smile back and hopes in Eliott’s eyes it’s just as sweet.

“See you later,” Eliott says quietly and Lucas nods. And then he’s gone.

“Well, should we order in some food then?” Arthur’s voice thankfully knocks him out of his reverie and stops him from staring at the door for the next ten minutes as he was likely to do. He watches as Arthur makes his way to the fridge. “I’m guessing your fridge is full of the usual nonsense.” He opens the fridge door. “Ok. Even less than nonsense. Shit Lucas, there’s barely anything in here. Don’t runners have to eat healthy shit? Have veg and fruit and stuff in their fridges?”

Lucas shrugs. “I eat whatever I want really.”

“God,” Arthur sighs in disgust, “that is so unfair. I hate you fit people.”

Arthur sits down on the couch and Lucas flops down beside him laughing, watching as he pulls up a food app to order them breakfast.

“Ugh Lucas!” Arthur looks at him with his face crinkled in disgust.

“What?” Lucas asks offended though he’s not sure what for just yet.

“Go take a shower. You smell like spunk. You know if you jerked off in here while Eliott was staying with you that’s really poor manners.”

Lucas sputters. “Fuck off! I did not! I just didn’t have time to wash up from last night. Don’t be an asshole!”

“Fine, fine.” But Arthur is pushing him off the couch. “Just go shower. Please. For all that is good.”

“I’m going, I’m going,” Lucas groans and makes his way back to his bedroom, into the ensuite, where Eliott just showered… naked… in his shower…. after they … in bed … with the hands …

This is fine. Lucas is fine.

* * * *

**Tuesday - June 18th**

* * * *

**Wednesday – June 19th**

* * * *

**Thursday – June 20th**

It’s been two days. Two days of no contact. Two days since that morning in bed. Three if you count today. But it’s early and… Lucas doesn’t want to count today yet. And Lucas could text him. He knows he could text him. They’re friends after all, right? Friends text and chat and see one another. But now there’s sex too. Or, there has been. And Lucas would like there to be again. He feels… he _felt_ fairly confident Eliott wanted the same. Only, he hasn’t texted. He hasn’t called. And Lucas feels like a needy first year with no idea how to read a boys signals.

The thing is, Lucas has never done this before. This casual sex thing … at all and definitely not with a friend. He doesn’t want to be the one to screw it up. He stares down at Eliott’s Instagram post from this morning as though it will give him answers. It’s fucking beautiful but typical model-fare. A picture meant to keep his followers happy and keep his feed consistent with that of a model™. As if anyone would ever doubt. But Lucas finds himself hypnotized by the sliver of Eliott’s belly showing and it’s ridiculous. He’s ridiculous. He should text him. Should he text him? _Fuck_.

But Eliott hadn’t even responded to Lucas’s post from yesterday. And Lucas had posted it specifically because Eliott would get it. It was _their_ thing. Fuck maybe he made himself look even more stupid posting that. Maybe it was too obvious that he was thinking about Eliott. _GOD shut up brain._ He needs to stop this. It’s getting him nowhere. He knows what he needs.

He throws on the first clean gear he can find and laces up his running shoes. Lately his runs have been sporadic, fit in whenever he has the time. He hasn’t been consistent at all and they’ve been half-hearted and slow. He needs to do some speedwork today. He needs to get his blood pumping and his lungs burning and his muscles screaming until he can’t think anymore. That’s what he needs to do.

He dropped Ouba off this morning at her doggy daycare for some socialization so he doesn’t need to worry about her until later this afternoon. There’s no one expecting him anywhere and no one who needs anything from him. The day is his to do with as he likes and fuck sitting around waiting for a text from Eliott. Screw all of this stupid bullshit in his head.

Lucas heads out the door, popping his earbuds in as he goes. He scrolls through his music before settling on The Clash and turns the volume up to deafening levels to drown out any thoughts that might seep through. _Darling you got to let me know. Should I stay or should I go? _The moment he gets outside he starts running. _If you say that you are mine, I’ll be here ‘til the end of time. _He keeps his pace easy as he loosens up his muscles. He waits until he hits the pathway that runs through the park before he begins to quicken his pace. _One day it’s fine and next it’s black. So if you want me off your back. Well, come on and let me know. _Faster. He feels his legs turn over and sink into rhythm. Faster and faster still. His lungs resist, straining to keep up. _This indecision’s bugging me. If you don’t want me, set me free. _His pace settles, his lungs and heart adjusting, into a tempo pace. Comfortably fast Lucas once heard it described. _Exactly whom I’m supposed to be. _

_ _

_ _

* * * *

He’d actually managed to forget about his phone for a while. To not obsessively check his messages. His run cleared his head and provided some much needed endorphins. He was feeling in much better spirits by the time he went to pick up Ouba. He’d grabbed some takeout from a noodle place on his way home and is just curling up on his couch with Ouba and an enormous plate of food when his phone buzzes. And his heart doesn’t jump. He doesn’t think anything of it really when he goes to grab it and check the message. When he sees it’s from Eliott however? Well ok then maybe he chokes on a noodle and truly reconsiders the merits of living alone as his life flashes before his eyes and Ouba watches curiously as he desperately hacks up a lung until he clears the obstruction.

Dying and being found in stained sweats after choking on a noodle crisis averted, he quickly swipes on the message, managing to read it despite watering eyes.

_Idriss is moving into a new place tomorrow. Would you be free to help? He promises beer and pizza! _

Ok… so it’s not exactly what he expected after two days of silence but it’s Eliott and he’s asking to see him tomorrow. Maybe not in so many words but the suggestion is there, right? Surely Idriss has other friends they could have asked. Lucas is almost certain this means Eliott wants to see him. Almost certain. Maybe.

_Totally! Just tell me when and where. _

He pauses before sending it. Should he add something a bit more flirty? His reply reads so… platonic. He erases it, retypes: _Sure but I need promises better than beer and pizza ;)_. No. No. Eliott’s message was straight to the point. No flirting in sight. And Eliott flirts like he breathes. Lucas is not going to be the one to get all flirty if that’s not how Eliott’s behaving. He erases the message again, retypes his original reply and hits send.

Eliott sends through a thumbs up, an address and time (15hr) and… that’s it. No other message. No attempt to keep the conversation going. Lucas swallows around a lump in his throat. It’s fine. He’s just over-thinking this. Eliott’s probably just been busy the past couple of days helping Idriss pack or whatever. He’s probably not thinking anything of their lack of communication. Friends with benefits don’t have to talk every day. It’s just new for Lucas. He’ll learn. He’ll figure it out.

He looks down at the last message once more and decides not to reply. If Eliott can be detached and aloof, so can Lucas. If that’s the right way, the mature way, to go about this thing between them it would be Eliott who would know. He’s the one with experience. Lucas just needs to take his lead.

* * * *

**Friday – June 21st**

Lucas pulls up Idriss’s address on his phone’s map and interestingly it’s not that far from him. Maybe only a ten minute drive. Idriss must be doing well for himself. Lucas thinks he remembers him mentioning working for an investment firm. They must be paying him well. This is no doubt going to be an upscale apartment.

He checks his phone for the hundredth time in the last ten minutes. He feels like he’s buzzing out of his skin. With Idriss being so close he doesn’t need to leave for another half hour at the earliest. But he’s not sure he can stand himself any longer. It’s been three full days since he’s seen Eliott. And yes he realizes he’d previously gone twenty-four years without _knowing _Eliott but now that he does, three days has become a long time. He thought them having sex was going to make everything easier. Only now Lucas knows what it’s like to kiss him, what it’s like to feel Eliott hard against him, what it’s like to have Eliott’s hand on his – _jesus _he needs to get out of here.

A thought occurs to him – if he _runs_ to Idriss’s, leaving right now would be perfect timing. That way he can burn off all this excess energy – these nerves – before he gets there. Then he might stand a chance of acting somewhat normally when he sees Eliott again. In fact it’s a really good plan. Lucas doesn’t know why he didn’t think of it sooner.

He looks down at himself. The only thing is… he’d chosen this outfit with intent. Because he wanted to look good. Really good. He maybe… he maybe was hoping Eliott would think so too. But there’s no way he can wear this running. God what does it even matter?! If Eliott doesn’t want him anymore his outfit isn’t going to make a difference. And that’s really what Lucas is worried about isn’t it? He can admit it to himself. At least in the deep recesses of his mind. That Eliott’s had him; that he doesn’t want him anymore. At least not like _that_. That maybe he was just being nice and placating Lucas by saying it would happen again. Saying he was down for the ‘benefits’ part of the ‘friends with benefits’ package until he had an opportunity to get away and create some distance.

Lucas sighs. This is why he needs to run. These thoughts and doubts are eating him alive and he can’t take it anymore. It doesn’t matter what he wears. In fact, screw dressing up for Eliott. Lucas is going to run there in shitty clothes, show up looking like a hot, sweaty mess and then get even grubbier helping Idriss move and that’s that. That’s who he is. A fucking mess. Eliott can take it or leave it.

Lucas quickly strips, pulling an old pair of sweatpants and a loose blue t-shirt. The sweatpants are faded, worn to the point of near transparency at a few spots, and they’re a bit snug around his waist and ass but they’re the only ones that shouldn’t slip down as he runs. Not ideal for a run of course but they’ll be better for when it comes to moving boxes than any of his running gear would be. He stares at himself in the bedroom’s dresser mirror for a moment. He had made an effort earlier with his hair and it’s carefully coiffed up and away from his face. He runs his hands through it spitefully, disturbing the style he’d so meticulously fashioned earlier and creating a look that would be better suited to staying in bed – a particularly unkempt version of bed-head. Perfect. No one could look at him now and think he made any sort of effort to look good. Not for anyone. He nods determinedly at himself.

Slipping on his Nikes he gives Ouba a quick kiss, promising to see her later and heads out.

* * * *

Ok so, he maybe didn’t think through what running for forty minutes in sweatpants, on a pretty warm day in June would truly mean. By the time he gets to Idriss’s block he is soaked through, dripping with sweat and overheated in a way that is decidedly uncomfortable. Sweat is dripping down into his eyes and when he pushes his hand over his forehead and into his hair he can feel the disorder on his head has most certainly not improved. Worse yet he knows he has no choice but to stay in this sweaty, uncomfortable state at least for the next couple of hours as they haul boxes. Ugh. On the positive side of things however, he has adrenaline and endorphins pumping through his body. As always, the run has done him good. He feels full of energy and confident in a way he hasn’t in days. He can handle this. He can handle Eliott.

He sees the boys as he approaches the building and he slows his pace as he nears. Idriss, Sofiane and Eliott stand next to a rented moving truck. Idriss and Sofiane appear to be arguing while Eliott laughs at them. Lucas slows to a walk as he observes them. Eliott is dressed casually in a plain pair of black pants folded up to mid-calf and a casual grey t-shirt, and Lucas is so very glad he changed out of his original outfit. He would have looked ridiculously out of place next to Eliott. And yet it’s staggering that Eliott can wear something so non-descript and still look 100% the model. He’s beautiful. He’s so beautiful it makes Lucas ache with want. Lucas notes the way two young women look at Eliott appreciatively as they walk by. Granted Idriss and Sofiane are not hard to look at either and the three gorgeous guys standing together is more than likely what’s attracting particular attention by passersby but … well … Lucas gets that Eliott has options. That’s all. Eliott is none the wiser anyways, continuing to chat with Sofiane. It’s Idriss who turns his head and throws a cocky grin at girls passing who giggle in turn.

When Lucas is close enough, Sofiane notices him first.

“Hey Lucas!” He yells though Lucas is only a couple of meters away, “You made it! Wait – did you run here?”

Lucas smiles and nods as he bumps fists with Idriss in greeting. “Yeah. It’s not that far from me and I wanted to get a run in so I figured why not? Sorry though I didn’t think it’d be so warm.” He clasps the bottom edge of his shirt and pulls it up to wipe down his face hoping he can manage to at least get enough sweat off as to make himself somewhat more presentable.

“I’m a sweaty fucking mess honestly.” He says voice muffled by his shirt. “I feel disgusting. Probably look it too.” He drops his shirt and looks back to the boys as he runs his hands through his damp, tangled hair. Idriss has one hand on Sofiane’s shoulder, bent over slightly as he muffles his laughter into a fist. Sofiane is looking at Lucas with his lips pressed together and seems to be trying to hold in laughter himself – though more successfully than Idriss. Lucas confusedly looks to Eliott for an explanation. But Eliott has his head turned away from him and Lucas can only see part of his profile. His arms are stiff, flat at his sides, his hands in fists, and his jaw line protrudes sharply, clenched with tension. _What the fuck? _Eliott looks angry is all Lucas can conclude. He looks really angry. Is he angry with Lucas? What the fuck did Lucas do? Was he late showing up? He surreptitiously glances at his watch but no – he’s early actually. By a good five minutes. What the hell is going on?

He turns his head back to Sofiane who seems to be his most solid choice for answers. “What?” Lucas asks bewildered and a little annoyed – he doesn’t like being laughed at. “What’s so funny?”

“It’s nothing man, it’s nothing,” Sofiane replies pushing Idriss off him with a harsh shove and walking towards Lucas. “We’re just being dumbasses. Inside joke.” He puts a hand on Lucas’s shoulder and stands closely enough so as to block the others from view which at the moment Lucas doesn’t much mind. If Eliott’s going to be mad at him for no fucking reason then Lucas is mad too.

Sofiane continues in an easy, jovial manner, “Did you want to borrow some clothes or anything? Idriss has all his stuff here I’m sure he can loan you something.”

“Ya for sure.” He hears Idriss call out and when he glances around Sofiane towards him, he can see Idriss smiling broadly. “Borrow whatever you like. You’d look cute-as-fuck swimming around in my clothes anyways.”

A loud, abrupt noise suddenly comes from Eliott. Was that – did Eliott just growl? _What in the flying fuck is going on?! _They all turn their heads to Eliott in response. Idriss and Sofiane look surprised, Lucas isn’t sure what his own face is saying. Probably something along the lines of a big flashing billboard reading ‘WTF’. And Eliott… Eliott is staring at the ground, his jaw clenching and unclenching over and over again. Lucas is at a loss. But he is done trying to understand whatever the hell is going on right now. Let them figure it out amongst themselves. Lucas isn’t going to waste time trying to decipher their coded language – or body language or whatever-the-fuck.

He looks at Idriss. “Thank you but honestly it would just feel gross to change into clean clothing without having a shower in between.” Idriss looks away from Eliott and back to him as Lucas adds, “I’m guessing we’re only going to get messier moving all this shit anyways.” He pats the side of the truck. “It’s all good.”

Idriss smiles at him and it’s an easy going smile, without any tension. And well, if he’s not worried about whatever is going on with Eliott, Lucas won’t be either.

“You’re the best for helping out, man.” Idriss grins. “I really appreciate it.”

Lucas smiles with a shrug. “No worries. So…” everyone seems to be stalling, “we starting with these or…” Lucas gestures to the open truck back filled to the brim with boxes and smaller furniture items.

Sofiane claps his hands together moving away from Lucas. “Yep. Let’s do this then, boys!”

Lucas follows him, climbing up into the truck bed with a quick glance sideways towards Eliott and Idriss. Idriss has a hand on Eliott’s shoulder and he’s whispering something into his ear, gesturing emphatically with a hand cutting through the air. Eliott is nodding, looking at the ground. Whatever. Lucas doesn’t need to know. He lets Sofiane pass him with a box before he grabs one himself. It’s heavier than he was expecting and his muscles strain with the exertion. But Lucas is stronger than he looks – _tiny_ as some may think he is – and he’ll be damned if he buckles under the weight. He follows Sofiane down the ramp and into the building without a backwards glance.

* * * *

It takes them about three hours to empty the truck and by the time they’re done they’re all sweaty and exhausted and _starving_. They’re collapsed on the hardwood floor of the very swanky apartment when Idriss’s stomach lets loose a loud growl. They all laugh at the sound.

“I’m fucking starving,” Idriss groans.

“Mmm,” Lucas hums in agreement from where he’s sprawled on his back next to Sofiane. Between his run and moving twelve million boxes, he could eat his own arm he’s so hungry.

Sofiane sits up looking at Idriss. “Pizza?”

“Hell yes,” Idriss agrees. “Let’s go pick it up though. We’ll grab some beer on the way back.”

_Wait_. Lucas sits up looking back and forth between them. Are they leaving Eliott and him here alone? It’s utterly ridiculous that the thought sends him into a tailspin, his mind scrambling for a way to prevent them from leaving. A couple days ago – hell, just this morning – he would have jumped at the chance to be alone with Eliott. But Eliott hasn’t spoken to him at all, aside from the occasional ‘thanks’ or ‘over there’ as they moved boxes. He’s barely even looked at Lucas, seeming to avoid his eyes at all costs. And Lucas would laugh at how ridiculous the situation is when _Eliott was the one to invite him_ but instead he just wants to cry, initial irritation turned to sadness. He doesn’t understand. He’s just confused and… sad. He’s sad. 

Idriss and Sofiane are getting up, pocketing their wallets and phones, and Lucas doesn’t know how to stop them. Doesn’t know if he wants to. Eliott stands up, facing Idriss and Sofiane, and Lucas does the same, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Alright,” Idriss says looking back towards Eliott and Lucas as they walk him and Sofiane to the front door. Lucas drags his feet and follows just behind Eliott. “We’re going to hit up that place by my parents –”

“Dude,” Sofiane interrupts, “that place is like twenty minutes from here. There’s a place literally right down the block. Let’s go there instead. Everyone just wants to eat.”

Idriss raises his pointer finger jabbing it threateningly in Sofiane’s direction. “It’s the best pizza place in the city and you know it. It will be worth it!”

Sofiane sighs loudly but nods in acquiesce clearly knowing this is not an argument he’s going to win.

Idriss looks back at Eliott and Lucas as he opens the door, letting Sofiane out first. “Ok kids,” he grins, “we should be back in about forty-five. Be good for mom and dad.” And then he’s gone, door swinging shut behind him with a resounding click that echoes through the empty, silent hallway.

Eliott doesn’t turn around. He stays standing facing the now closed door. Lucas stares at his tense back and his stomach clenches with distress. He might actually cry. He quietly clears his throat, afraid that when he speaks his voice will immediately crack as a telltale sign of his fraught emotional state. “Eliott…” It comes out as a whisper, softer and sadder than he meant to sound.

Suddenly Eliott turns. Lucas’s eyes meet his and Eliott’s face is… fierce. His eyes are blazing with an intensity Lucas has never seen before. And before Lucas can respond, can say even a word, Eliott is on him. He moves so quickly Lucas has no time to brace himself, going easily with Eliott’s hands on him, as they push him against the hallway wall with a force that knocks the air from Lucas’s lungs. He has no time to recover his breath before Eliott’s lips are on his in a bruising, demanding kiss. There is no slow beginning to this kiss. No gentle rubbing of lips together. No soft peck and teasing comment. Eliott crashes their lips together, one hand wrapping around Lucas’s back and pulling his chest to meet Eliott’s while the other buries itself in Lucas’s hair. A harsh tug secures Eliott’s hand in the tangles, allowing him to tilt Lucas’s head as he wants it, meeting the demand of Eliott’s mouth. His tongue is immediately in Lucas’s mouth and he dominates Lucas’s own before he pulls back slightly, biting at Lucas’s lips before diving in once more. And Lucas is … floating. It feels like what an out-of-body-experience must, like his brain hasn’t caught up to the actions of his body and when it does the sensations are so much, so fast that he can’t do anything but submit to Eliott’s will – let Eliott take care of him. His hands grapple for purchase on Eliott’s body but don’t know where to fix, flitting from his face, to his shoulders before landing on his chest where he grasps frantically for purchase on his shirt, seeking anything to ground him as he responds to the kiss, pressing back in kind.

Their lungs burning for oxygen, Eliott eventually pulls back and they’re both sucking in air as they stare at one another. Eliott looks… _feral_. Lucas can’t think of a word more appropriate. He looks wild and out of control. Lips red and puffy, pupils blown… and Lucas realizes the look he mistook earlier for anger, the look opposite him now… it’s not anger at all. It’s lust. Barely restrained. It’s Eliott balancing on a knife’s edge of control. And the corresponding feeling of _want_ that rips through Lucas at the realization has him gasping for air, his body arching into Eliott’s, as he grabs his face, pulls him into another kiss, this time softer, though no less desperate. Their lips slant together, back and forth as their heads move to either side. Lucas licks teasingly at Eliott’s lips and Eliott’s mouth opens, his tongue coming to meet Lucas’s with teasing kitten licks that has electricity shooting up and down Lucas’s spine.

Eliott’s hands come up to cup Lucas’s face and he pulls his head back and stares at him intensely for a moment before he groans deeply and his eyes close tightly as if pained. “You are so fucking hot. God. You have no idea.”

Lucas can’t speak. He pants, his mouth fallen open as he stares back at Eliott.

“Lucas,” Eliott whispers, both thumbs coming to brush against his lips. “God, I thought I was going to lose it. I’ve never wanted someone so badly. You don’t even know. The way you look…” His eyes dart around Lucas’s face before he looks down his body and groans again. “Your body. God, your body in these fucking clothes.” He sounds almost angry as his hands travel down to Lucas’s chest. He traces Lucas’s muscles with his fingers as his hands explore, his thumbs press into Lucas’s abs before they move back up until they reach his nipples. It’s barely a touch at first, a light brush of his thumbs, but then it’s thumb and finger, pinching roughly and Lucas’s body jolts as he gasps. Eliott’s thumb rubs over the nipple through his shirt before repeating the process on the other and Lucas is helpless to control his body’s reaction, releasing a deep guttural noise coming from some place deep inside him.

Eliott bites his lip, looking at Lucas carefully as his thumbs smooth over Lucas’s nipples before he harshly pinches both. Lucas’s hips jerk towards Eliott as though his body is searching for contact without him even making the conscious decision to do so. And he’s so fucking _hard_. He doesn’t even know when it happened. Has he been this hard the whole time? He needs Eliott to touch him. He doesn’t care how. He’ll beg if he has to. He might anyways.

“Lucas,” Eliott whispers before Lucas has the chance to say a thing and he’s grateful – unsure of the desperate words that might pour out of him. “Lucas, you don’t know what you do to me. I can’t. I need to…” Eliott looks at him, his hands smoothing roughly over Lucas’s chest and oversensitized nipples. “Lucas, can I suck you?”

“FUCK.” Lucas’s whole body shudders in Eliott’s arms at the words and his cock jerks, so hard it’s nearly painful. Lucas squeezes his eyes shut and collapses forward burying his face in Eliott’s neck. He can’t look directly at him for fear his tenuous control over his dick will fail and he’ll come right then. God, he gets around Eliott and he’s a fifteen year old again. No self-control – liable to orgasm at the first touch.

“Please. Yes Eliott, please.” He opens his eyes, pulling his face back to look at him, can’t help himself, and he’s not sure what Eliott sees in his expression but it has him falling back into Lucas, connecting their lips harshly once more before he moves to his neck, biting and licking as Lucas gasps for air. And then he drops to his knees. And the sight of it, Eliott on his knees, his face looking back up with a hunger Lucas is sure is reflected on his own … and some other emotion Lucas can’t place… it’s too much and Lucas’s knees nearly buckle. He looks up and away, straight at the wall across from him, needing to make this last but genuinely worried that the first touch of Eliott’s mouth will have him give in, coming too fast and too soon, embarrassing himself in a way he can’t live with – not when it’s Eliott.

He gulps in air as Eliott shifts his sweatpants down just slightly, pressing kisses to his belly before starting to bite and suck at the skin. A bite, then latching on with his lips, sucking, releasing, moving to a new area, lips dragging over the delicate, unmarked skin of Lucas’s stomach and repeating the process. It feels strange… and amazing. Soothing but electrifying. _Eliott is leaving love bites on him_. Little bruises that will mottle the skin of Lucas’s stomach. Evidence. That Eliott was there, biting and sucking – worshiping Lucas’s body. The thought burns through him, glowing under his skin. He wants Eliott’s marks all over his body. He wants to look at his skin and see the memory of Eliott’s teeth, Eliott’s mouth, Eliott’s tongue, Eliott’s… stubble. He moans softly as Eliott painstakingly sucks and teethes another love bite and the coarse hair of his chin scratches lightly at Lucas’s belly.

His reaches for Eliott’s hair, crushing the soft strands in a fist, trying not to pull too hard but finding he has less and less control over his reactions. He doesn’t know how to behave, what’s allowed. He’s so afraid of messing it all up. Of being bad at it. Of Eliott never wanting to do it again. But with each new sensation he can’t hold back, his body arches chasing Eliott’s mouth, shifts with Eliott’s every touch, he cries out when the pleasure overwhelms. He’s never felt so out of control. It feels as though every cell in his body has suddenly awoken from a deep sleep. Nothing in his life has ever felt like this. 

Cool air suddenly kisses at the bruises left on Lucas’s stomach, wet from Eliott’s mouth. Lucas looks down and it’s a mistake. Because Eliott is moving his mouth down over the fabric of Lucas’s sweats and abruptly his mouth is suddenly _there_, mouthing at Lucas’s aching cock through the fabric. Lucas’s hands fly to the wall behind him, slapping against it and grappling for purchase where there is none. It’s too much and not enough. His mouth is there but it’s not... Lucas needs him to… he needs.

“Please,” it’s spoken whisper soft, laced with emotion as he looks down at Eliott, “please, Eliott, please.”

Eliott buries his face into the fabric of Lucas’s thigh panting, his hand moves down over his own pants to grab roughly at his own erection and _god_ seeing him so affected… so affected by what he’s doing to _Lucas_… it has Lucas letting out a pitiful whine. It’s just – Lucas wants to touch Eliott so badly. As badly as he needs Eliott to touch him.

Eliott’s hands are suddenly at the band of his sweats and he pulls them down without warning, taking Lucas’s boxers down with them and exposing Lucas’s erection to the cool air. Eliott carefully helps Lucas step out of both articles of clothing before he turns his attention to Lucas’s stiff cock. And Eliott looks… hungry… and determined. He shifts forward and Lucas can’t tear his eyes away as Eliott looks up at him, his eyes burning into Lucas’s as his tongue extends and he licks the tip, lapping at the precome weeping from it. Lucas’s leg’s give out. Eliott reacts quickly as Lucas’s knees buckle, catching Lucas in his lap as he falls. And Lucas should be embarrassed, humiliated that one touch of Eliott’s tongue to his dick had him literally collapse, except he’s landed straddling Eliott, Eliott’s arms have wrapped around his back, and Lucas’s erection is against Eliott’s stomach, the fabric of his shirt providing delicious friction every time Lucas moves. He slumps into Eliott, his forehead thumping on Elliot’s shoulder, wrapping his arms tightly around Eliott’s neck as he pushes into him, chasing the sensation, sparks shooting through his body with every press.

He doesn’t realize he’s repeating Eliott’s name over and over again in a desperate chant until Eliott responds, “Baby. Lucas baby, let me.” And he stands, his arms coming under Lucas, balancing and lifting him as though he weighed nothing. Lucas cries out at the sensation, hugging tightly to Eliott’s neck, keeping his face buried there and he tries to breathe, tries to pull himself back from the edge as every step shifts Lucas’s body and grinds him against Eliott’s stomach. Pleasure courses through him and Eliott’s walking somewhere and Lucas doesn’t care where, he’d go with him anywhere. He’d let Eliott carry him onto a busy city bus if it just meant he’d get Eliott’s mouth back on him. Ok… maybe not a city bus. Eliott’s placing him down to sit on a counter in the kitchen and Lucas giggles at the thought. Imagine Eliott sucking him off in the middle of a city bus. That would make the papers. He snorts another giggle. He can’t help himself. Eliott cups his face smiling at him curiously. Lucas looks back at him. He’s sitting on a kitchen counter, near naked, erection hard and shining with precome between them, imagining Eliott giving him a blowjob on a busy city bus. More giggles erupt from him and he bites his lower lip to try to contain them. _Oh god he might be delirious. _Eliott’s just staring at him, hands gently holding Lucas’s face, wonder shining in his eyes before he leans forward, kissing Lucas softly.

“You are so fucking cute. How do you do that?” He pulls back, smiling at Lucas.

Lucas can’t stop staring at his mouth. He wets his own lips.

“I’m going to suck you now ok?”

Lucas’s cock throbs, as though any blood still flowing through his veins has now been rerouted directly to his dick. He’s suddenly painfully aware of the way it’s pulsing. He can feel every heartbeat. He’s never been so hard in his life. His mouth has fallen open and he’s sure he must look ridiculous, gaping at Eliott like he is. But Eliott doesn’t seem to mind, smiling at him softly, giving him a gentle, sweet kiss that has Lucas’s eyes fluttering closed. And then he’s gone. And then … Lucas can feel the heat of his breath on his cock.

Lucas watches as Eliott leans down, his left forearm presses to the counter beside Lucas’s leg, his hand gripping Lucas’s hip. The other arm rests across Lucas’s thigh, his right hand coming to grasp the base of Lucas’s cock. Lucas moans deeply and his hips jump forward at the contact. Eliott steadies him with the hand on his hip ensuring Lucas doesn’t unintentionally throw himself forward and off the counter.

This time Eliott doesn’t pause. Pitch dark eyes meet Lucas’s in a brief glance and then his mouth is taking him in. Eliott’s lips wrap around the head of Lucas’s cock, his tongue lapping at the sensitive tip before he swallows him down, bringing it further into his mouth as he sucks and sinks deeper. His hand grips what his mouth doesn’t reach, squeezing and pumping the base of Lucas’s cock. He slides his mouth back up, sucking and pressing his tongue against the vein on the underside and … Lucas isn’t going to last. Oh god he’s not going to last. He may never have had his dick sucked before but he feels confident in saying Eliott _knows what he’s doing. _

His nerve endings are on fire. Embers smolder beneath his skin building to an inferno that collects in his balls. They tighten, pulling up and towards his body as Eliott continues, sucking and pumping, faster, cheeks hollowed as he moves up and down, and Lucas is making noises he didn’t even know himself capable of. Desperate animal-like whimpers and words choked in his throat before they ever form. He can’t stop. It’s as involuntary as the pleasure his body is surrendering to. Eliott’s tongue flicks right in the tip of the head of his cock before he sinks down again, and further, sucking and pumping, further, he moves his hand sinking lower. Lucas stops breathing. Lower until Lucas hits the back of his throat and Eliott gags, convulsively swallowing around him. And the pressure of it, Eliott’s throat closing around the head of Lucas’s cock… Lucas is gone. He’s coming before he even comprehends it – before he has a chance to warn Eliott. Crying out and shooting into Eliott’s mouth. Eliott pulls back slightly, sucking on the head as he pumps Lucas through it with his hand. Lucas’s body has curled forward and his hand has found its way to Eliott’s head, clutching desperately as his body convulses. Eliott keeps his mouth in place, swallowing as Lucas shoots again and again into this mouth. Until he’s finally done, slumping forward and gasping for air, shivers wracking his body and limbs as weak and uncoordinated as a newborn fawn.

Eliott pulls off, swallowing heavily and wiping his mouth as he pants and looks up at Lucas. Lucas looks at his flushed cheeks, his swollen mouth, eyes watering from gagging on Lucas’s cock and he has to kiss him. He drags Eliott in towards him with a grip on the back of his head, mouths meeting in a slick rush. And holy god… he can taste himself on Eliott’s tongue. And it’s not weird. It’s not gross. It’s one of the most erotic experiences of his life. They separate to gasp for air. Eliott presses their foreheads together and Lucas realizes with a start that Eliott has his hand buried in his own pants pumping desperately, his whole body shaking with the force of his frantic movements. Lucas wants to help, wants to touch him, pull him through it, but he can tell it would be too much for Eliott.

“Eliott.” His voice is raspier than he ever remembers it. “Eliott, look at me.”

Eliott opens his eyes, his forehead remains pressed to Lucas’s and his gaze is unfocused, glassy and frenzied. Lucas cradles his face and kisses him softly. Eliott is too far gone to do more than press his open mouth to Lucas’s as he gasps for air, staring at Lucas’s face, not looking away, barely blinking.

“C’mon, Eliott, C’mon. I need it. Let me see you.”

It’s the breaking point for Eliott. His eyebrows bunch together as though pained as he stares directly into Lucas’s eyes. Lucas sees the pace of his arm change, from fast, short jerks to harsher, slower pulls as his body begins to tremble and then he’s coming. Crumpling forward and pressing Lucas back into the cupboard as he comes apart with his orgasm, grunting out short desperate sounds into Lucas’s neck until the rhythm of his hand slows, and slows, and stops, as he squeezes out the last of his orgasm and shakes in Lucas’s arms. Lucas pets at him gently, running his hands through his hair and down his neck to his back, then back up again soothing him as best he can.

They’re both shivering as their bodies recover. Lucas is still running his hands through Eliott’s hair when Eliott raises his face from his neck to look at him. They stare at one another for a moment before they both move at the same time, coming forward and kissing deeply. It’s without the urgency of earlier, but with no less fervor. Now there is no desperate rush to a finish line; they kiss simply to kiss. Soft, wet mouths meet again and again, soothing the burn of the earlier fire. Touching and tasting one another as though it were the first time. They pull away for a moment, and the intensity of Eliott’s stare has Lucas suddenly overcome with an unexpected bashfulness. He smiles shyly before looking down, unable to hold Eliott’s gaze. His eyes move to where Eliott’s hand is spread across his abs, squeezing at his love handle and –

“Eliott!” He cries, hands flying up to smack him on the chest.

Shocked by the abrupt change in mood Eliott straightens himself though he doesn’t release his purchase on Lucas.

“You idiot.” Lucas giggles and motions down at the hand on his stomach, covered in the evidence of Eliott’s orgasm which he has now transferred to Lucas’s shirt, a clear contrast against the blue.

“Oh.” Eliott grins looking up at Lucas slyly. “Whoops.”

“You got me all dirty! Now what are we going to –”

Eliott cuts him off, kissing him more vigorously than before. He’s totally trying to distract Lucas and it’s totally working. Lucas wraps his arms around Eliott’s neck bringing him back in towards him as their tongues meet and –

“Oh my god!” This time the force of his shove sends Eliott back far enough he’s forced to release his hold on Lucas. “OH MY GOD ELIOTT WE’RE IN IDRISS’S APARTMENT!”

Eliott looks around before cocking an eyebrow at him. “Yeah?”

“We just had sex in Idriss’s apartment! You gave me a blowjob in Idriss’s apartment! IDRISS!”

“Can you stop saying his name like that?”

But Lucas isn’t listening. “Oh my god you sat my bare ass down on his brand new kitchen counter and gave me a blowjob.”

“I mean – you weren’t complaining –”

Lucas looks down at himself, where his still very naked bare ass is _still_ sat on the kitchen counter and he yelps.

“Eliott I’m naked!”

Eliott grins wolfishly and slinks closer towards him, his aim clearly something along the lines of appreciating the veracity of Lucas’s statement but Lucas is leaping down on unsteady legs before he can get any closer and dashing in what is likely more of a wobble than a run to find his boxers and his sweatpants. He can hear Eliott laughing and coming up behind him as he hops about trying to put his boxers and pants back on at the same time. He starts to topple sideways when his right leg becomes tangled but Eliott catches him from behind before he’s able to crash to the floor. And Lucas is only a little ashamed at the way his body goes instantly lax in Eliott’s hold, sinking back into his arms.

“Let’s see if I can’t help you out.” Eliott hums as he takes over the task of pulling Lucas’s boxers and pants up from where their progress stopped on his thighs, doing so at an excruciating pace that has the band of the sweatpants scraping along sensitive skin in a way that feels far too erotic for such a task. Lucas’s head falls back onto Eliott’s shoulder as he lets him take control. His arms fall limp to his sides as Eliott finally smooths the band of his pants against the skin of his stomach and turns his attention to kissing the side of Lucas’s neck instead.

“I’d say it was worth a little jizz on your shirt wouldn’t you?” Eliott rumbles directly into his ear and god the sound of his voice is so fucking sexy and _yes_, yes it’s worth anything if Eliott keeps kissing him, worth anything – wait, no, NO –

“Hey!” He cries and thrashes about in Eliott’s hold, one hand flapping up in an attempt to dislodge Eliott from his neck and accidentally smacking him in the face.

“Ow.” Eliott deadpans as Lucas stumbles away from him in a flail of limbs.

“You deserved that, mister! You and your sexy talk, being all… sexy.” _Jesus H Christ_ Lucas’s vocabulary has truly left the building and Eliott is most definitely smirking at him. “And don’t get all smug sexy on me! You are distracting me from –”

“What?” Eliott asks smiling all smug sexy like Lucas just _specifically _told him not to, slowing stalking towards him. “What am I distracting you from?”

But just then laughter can clearly be heard approaching from the buildings hallway. Sofiane and Idriss. Lucas looks back to Eliott in a horror but Eliott just stands looking unconcerned and sexy and – and SMUG! _UGH_! Keys jingle and with a panicked look about himself Lucas sprints in what he hopes is the direction of the bathroom, throwing himself through the first door he sees and slamming it closed behind him. He fumbles for a light, turning it on to see … _oh thank god_, he is indeed in a bathroom. What is decidedly more of a problem is the person looking back at him in the mirror. He barely even recognizes himself. His hair, previously a sweaty mess is now a complete riot of wild tangles on his head, not resembling any sort of recognizable style. His face is flushed. In fact his whole body is flushed, the splotches of red run down his neck to his chest and disappear beneath his shirt. His eyes look panic stricken with pupils still blown to swallow the blue and the effect makes him look… high. His lips are swollen and the plush red of them extends past the natural boundary – evidence of the sensitive skin reacting to Eliott’s stubble, leaving behind a slight burn. And to top it all off… the mess that decorates the front of his shirt, sticky and wet, cannot be mistaken for anything other than exactly what it is. Lucas not only _is_ fucked, Lucas _looks_ fucked.

He grabs a towel and dampens it before he frantically begins scrubbing at his shirt, attempting to clean it without soaking the material entirely and therefore drawing even more attention to it. Lucas’s breathing settles slightly when he realizes it’s working. Nothing dried down too significantly or had a chance to stain and as such he’s able to clean the worst of it. His shirt having already been dirty and wrinkled with sweat from the earlier run and exertion of moving Idriss helps and by the time Lucas finishes wiping himself down he’s satisfied that the evidence of Eliott’s… _holy fuck, Eliott’s orgasm, he watched Eliott orgasm, with his own two eyes, COME because of Lucas, right in front of him, no stop, stop thinking about it _… is mostly gone. He makes an attempt to tame his hair before quickly accepting it a lost cause. Instead he takes a minute to splash his face with cold water and wash his hands. He can hear the boys’ voices and he can’t delay any longer.

He looks at himself one more time, prods at his puffy lips before drying his hands on his pants and exiting the washroom. He walks in the direction of the boys voices. All three are standing in the kitchen and Lucas has a vivid flashback of his bare ass on the counter that _he hasn’t wiped down yet_ and he sort of wants to die on the spot. Eliott is smiling at him as he enters the room and he returns the smile shyly, coming to stand beside him as he turns to greet Sofiane and Idriss.

Both of the other boys have gone quiet and Lucas tries not to let terror at being caught out overwhelm him. _Breathe, breeeeathe._

“So you two are chill then?” Sofiane is looking back and forth between Lucas and Eliott and smiling kindly. “Well good. I’m glad. Things were getting a bit awkward I gotta say.”

Lucas shoves his hands in his pockets, shrugging with a grin and looking down at the kitchen floor, scuffing his toes against it. When he glances back up, Idriss is looking at them both suspiciously before his eyes stop and rest on Eliott.

“You got a little…” He makes a motion to the side of Eliott’s mouth and _OH MY GOD_, Lucas blushes so instantly and fiercely he’s sure he could be seen from space. He looks towards Eliott and in what is like watching a scene from a horror movie where the blonde absolutely could have avoided dying if she’d just looked behind her, he sees Eliott raise a hand to wipe his mouth with an unconcerned, “Oh do I?”

“You son of a bitch!” Idriss yells, smacking Eliott’s hand away from his face. “There’s nothing there. That was a test!” Lucas is most definitely going to die. He is going to spontaneously burst into flames and burn up right here where he stands. In point of fact, it would be preferable. “You blew him?! In MY place?!!!”

“You WHAT?!” Sofiane exclaims in shock and _please god someone put Lucas out of his misery. A lightning bolt. Anything. _

“We weren’t even gone that long! I left you alone to TALK and sort your shit out – not to fuck!” Idriss hits Eliott’s shoulder with the back of his hand. Eliott makes an affronted noise.

“You saw him! There is no way you left here thinking I WASN’T going to go for it!”

“OH MY GOD!!!” Lucas wails and gives in, flopping to the floor ass-first and burying his face in his hands.

“Where?! Where did you do it, hunh? TELL ME WHERE ELIOTT!”

“Noooooooooooo,” Lucas moans from the floor.

“I’m not telling you shit about what we did,” Eliott responds. _YES, good Eliott, good boy. _“That’s private!”

“Private?! YOU FUCKED IN _MY_ APARTMENT WHEN I LEFT YOU ALONE FOR FIVE MINUTES!” And _ok. Fair_. _Points were made. _

“Guys,” Sofiane tries – the voice of reason, “there is no point in fighting about this. What happened, happened. What’s most important is Lucas and Eliott are good now.” Lucas peers up at him through his fingers in hope. “And I’m starving. Can’t we chill out and eat?”

“ELIOTT ALREADY ATE!” Idriss roars and in the resounding shock everyone is deathly silent.

Until Sofiane starts to laugh. A small giggle that grows into full blown hiccups of laughter. And then Eliott starts to laugh, a raspy chuckle that builds. And then with a quick, “You’re a fucking dick and you’re never allowed alone in my place with him again,” Idriss starts to laugh. And suddenly all three of them are in hysterics as Lucas stares up incredulously from below.

Mouth hanging open, he watches from the floor as they go about getting plates, still chuckling with one another, serving themselves pizza, cracking open beer and starting a conversation about… the pizza owner’s daughter? _What the fuck? _Until Eliott turns and notices Lucas still puddled on the floor.

“What are you still doing down there? C’mon.”

He holds out his hands for Lucas and hauls him up with a smile and after a quick pat on the bum that has Lucas jumping in surprise he starts getting him a plate of pizza.

Nuts. The whole lot of them. They’re all _nuts_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: surrealsunday.tumblr.com
> 
> Next chapter is coming by the weekend - after that the updates will be slightly more spread out as I try to get ahead of editing. And by 'spread out' I mean maybe a week apart. 
> 
> Other things:  
\- I apologize for how hideous those Nike’s are in Lucas’s running IG post but… call it Axel’s influence… we all know Lucas would wear Nike’s that ugly let’s be real


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've said it before but I really can't thank you all enough for the comments. I was so anxious uploading the last chapter I posted it and had to immediately go for a long run (yah Lucas in this story gets it from me) - so reading such lovely feedback was so very appreciated.

** **

*** * * * **

**Thursday – June 27th **

Lucas has never had this before. Someone who wants him, all the time. Someone he wants just as much. Someone he can _have_. Someone who looks at him when he opens the door in a faded, oversized shirt he stole from Yann, drooping running shorts and unbrushed hair, and the first thing he says is, “Jesus. You look so fucking good. Come here.”

It’s been five days since the blowjob-in-Idriss’s-apartment incident and they’ve spent almost every moment together. On Tuesday Lucas had been stuck reviewing non-disclosure contracts with Arthur – apparently he had to sign with what might as well be blood that he wouldn’t reveal any film details before even auditioning for Nolan – and he and Eliott hadn’t seen one another in nearly twenty hours. The result had been Eliott showing up at his door at 2:00. He’d blown Lucas right there, just inside the door, his hands yanking Lucas’s boxers down before the front door had even fully clicked shut.

And it’s so good. _So good_. It feels like Lucas spends all day walking around in some sort of orgasm-induced haze. He finds himself staring at produce at the market grinning like a moron for no reason. A lawyer in one of his meetings with Manon mentioned his wife trying to get a terrible stain out of his shirt and Lucas had blushed from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes. And then there’s when he’s with Eliott. Being around Eliott feels like being in a room with a live wire. Lucas feels like he's got an electric current buzzing just beneath his skin 24/7. They could just have come, dicks satiated and depleted, and Eliott will reach for the jug of water in the fridge, the veins in his arm popping as he lifts and Lucas will want him again. He can barely stand to look at Eliott’s hands, his mouth… and Eliott knows it. He _relishes _it. If Lucas is walking around in some sort of sex-endorphin bliss, Eliott is walking around with a smug sort of swagger that somehow makes him even hotter. It truly isn’t fair.

But Lucas is comforted by the fact that it goes both ways. He knows he affects Eliott just as much.

Lucas didn't know it was possible to feel this sexy and desired. Eliott seems to find everything he does irresistible. They’d been sprawled on the couch one evening, Lucas’s feet in Eliott’s lap, eating leftovers and laughing at some stupid movie Lucas had insisted they watch despite Eliott’s film-snob objections when Lucas had accidentally dribbled tomato sauce down his chin and neck. Eliott had taken one look at Lucas’s slob of a self before stretching his body over him, leaning down to lick the spill off his neck and following it up to Lucas’s lips with his tongue. They’d gotten off right there, kissing lazily, Eliott taking them both in one hand and jerking them together and... it had been so fucking hot Lucas is afraid every time he sees tomato sauce from now on he’s going to end up with some sort of Pavlovian-response erection.

They haven’t gone much beyond their already established sexual repertoire. Lucas has yet to return the favour of a blowjob. It’s not that he doesn’t want to. He really, _really_ wants to. It’s just that… Eliott is so fucking good. Every time he makes Lucas come, it’s like Lucas’s brain is shooting right out of his dick. He cringes even thinking the words but… it’s earth shattering. That’s the truth. Sex with Eliott shatters his world. He finds himself shaking with aftershocks long after their sweat has dried. And Lucas just… he wants to be that good for him too. But how is he supposed to do that when Eliott is _experienced. _Very clearly experienced. He knows what the fuck he’s doing and puts those skills to use, draining Lucas of all ability to form coherent sentences for hours after they’ve come together. And it’s not that Eliott is complaining about what they’re doing. He’s definitely not complaining. And he’s not pushing Lucas either. He seems more than happy to go at Lucas’s pace. But _god,_ Lucas wants more. He just doesn’t know how to ask. Or how to explain without admitting how little experience he truly has – and possibly scaring Eliott off forever. He might not have a lot of familiarity in the fuck-buddies arena but he imagines admitting to the person you’re having sex with that they’re your first time in many, many respects screams far more commitment than Eliott signed up for. Lucas just needs to figure out a way to ask without actually _asking_. Easy enough.

But before any of that happens, Lucas needs to figure out how the fuck he’s supposed to be in the same room with Eliott and other people without giving it all away. Well, not just other people – his friends. His and Eliott’s hermit-tendencies of the past five days had not gone unnoticed. The boys had been incessantly texting him to meet up and with the exception of Arthur, who he could not avoid at least when it came to his career, he’d been successfully dodging them with excuses he knows are getting a little thin. He thinks it might be the same for Eliott who he has definitely noticed silencing his phone when it buzzes, or texting responses with a look that is simultaneously irritated and amused – the sort of feelings only one’s dumbass friends can truly inspire.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to spend time with the boys – he actually might even miss those idiots a little – it’s just that when the alternative is staying in bed with Eliott, lounging on the couch with Eliott, eating cold takeout on the kitchen counter in their boxers in the middle of the night and laughing over nothing with Eliott… well, it’s been a little hard to make time for anyone else. It might be different if the time didn’t feel so tenuous… so limited. But despite his best efforts to avoid it, reality does seep in on occasion. And Lucas knows. He knows his time with Eliott isn’t endless. As June ends and July creeps up so does the _Constellations_ premiere and the press circuit for the film. So does the hopefully successful audition for Nolan. And so too does the expiration date for their fake relationship. And it’s fine. Lucas understands what this is. He gets it. Eliott is not being unfair at all – he’s not promising Lucas anything. It’s just that – well Lucas is so constantly aware of every moment they spend together. That it matters. That it isn’t forever. If he’s lucky they’ll be able to transition to being friends. Proper friends. Without the fake relationship. And… without the sex. Because… because Eliott will have other people to have sex with. And it might make Lucas want to throw-up right now but he _will_ be fine. He’ll sort it out. In the interim however he finds himself incredibly jealous of Eliott’s time and attention. And being around the boys means being Lucas and Eliott who are friends without the sex – who laugh and banter and get along and – decidedly do not collapse on the couch on top of one another to make-out for hours and hours like teenagers who cannot imagine anything more exciting then a really good kiss. But Lucas knows he can’t hoard Eliott away in his apartment forever. Eliott has friends and a life. And so does Lucas. They just need to somehow meld the two without it coming to seriously bite Lucas on the ass.

Which brings him to tonight when he has finally agreed to hang out with the boys, and tomorrow night… Idriss’s housewarming party. And while Lucas might have a few reservations about seeing the boys and the questions they might throw at him, it’s Idriss’s party that has anxiety zinging through his veins. Idriss has invited _everyone_. Even the boys. After the night they’d met up and shot pool and darts in the bar, it would seem all of the boys had bonded. Became besties! Right under Lucas’s nose! There Yann was texting memes to Idriss. And there Arthur was making plans with Sofiane to volunteer for some youth support group. And well… Bas being utterly in love with Eliott was nothing new. But both groups just… merging… with no thought to how this would throw Lucas’s world for a loop. Just living their lives without making it about Lucas. The _very nerve of these assholes_!

* * * * 

Lucas takes one last frantic look around his place at the sound of a knock on his door. Whoever it is – they’re early. Probably Arthur wanting to discuss something with Lucas before the other boys arrive. Lucas quickly fluffs the couch cushions and he knows he’s being silly. It’s not like the boys will be able to look at the couch and see Eliott on top of Lucas … see him jerking himself off onto Lucas’s stomach as Lucas lays back and watches with heavy-lidded eyes. Jesus, Lucas will never look at that couch the same way again. He’s is totally going to give himself away. NO. No. Just… don’t think about Eliott. He can do that for one fucking evening surely.

Right then. He quickly moves to answer the door and to his surprise it’s Yann.

“Hey man.” Lucas grins happily pulling Yann into a firm hug. “You’re early. I figured it was Arthur!”

“Yeah,” Yann pulls back from Lucas and he’s not meeting Lucas’s eyes, instead his eyes furtively dart around the room. “I thought I’d come a little early, you know…”

Yann is being weird. Really weird. _Fuck. _FUCK. Does he know something? Did he figure out shit about Lucas and Eliott? From Idriss maybe? They’d told the other boys not to say anything to Lucas’s friends but… maybe Idriss let it slip. Oh god is Yann mad? He’s going to be mad. Or worse – hurt. He’ll be hurt Lucas didn’t tell him what was going on. Fuck fuck fuck.

Lucas swallows. He’s not used to feeling nervous around _Yann_. He has no idea how to handle this.

“Sure yeah.” Lucas steps back and motions for Yann to continue into the apartment. “That’s cool.”

Yann is nervously rubbing his thighs as he walks into the living room and sits down on the couch – still wearing his jacket. Fuck. Lucas is in real trouble. If he could just explain to Yann. He can make him understand. He’s sure of it.

Lucas anxiously follows, standing next to the couch. “Can I grab you a beer? I’m just gonna – in the kitchen.” Was that even a sentence? Jesus. _Keep it together, Lucas._

But Yann – thank god – nods. “Yeah. That would be great, man. Thanks.”

Lucas scurries to the kitchen. There’s a clear view from the living room into the kitchen – stupid trendy open floor plan! – so he can’t freak out in any obvious way without Yann noticing but it buys him a minute of reprieve. He just needs to steer this interaction to calmer waters. Let them both ease into it.

“So um,” Lucas calls out as he opens a couple of beers and goes about sorting out some snacks, “Arthur was telling me that Bas has decided for his final photography project he’s going to ask Daphne if he can photograph her.”

Yann chuckles along with Lucas at the thought. “How the hell did he come up with that?”

“Well,” Lucas carries the beer and snacks over, handing the loot over the Yann, “apparently the assignment has something to do with beauty? But like – finding meaning or greater truth or something in aesthetic beauty? Some bullshit like that. Arthur said Bas is going to tell Daphne the assignment is to photograph ‘true beauty’ and then ask to photograph her.”

Both boys laugh as Yann concedes, “You know I have to admit that’s not a bad strategy. Probably the best plan Bas has ever come up with.”

“I know right?!” Lucas says laughing. “With Daphne I could actually see that working. Who knew Bas had it in him.”

“You know if he actually gets with Daphne he will never, _ever_ shut up about it. We’re going to have to hear every fucking detail.” Yann’s nose scrunches up at the thought.

“I know,” Lucas groans. “He’s going to be the most annoying fucker around.”

“Not like that’s a big change from present-Bas.” Yann laughs and Lucas does as well.

“True, true,” Lucas agrees as their laughter tapers off.

An odd silence settles over them. Odd because it feels uncomfortable. Silence is _never _uncomfortable with Yann.

“Yann” “Lucas”

They’ve both spoken at the same time and laugh nervously avoiding one another’s eyes.

“Listen Lucas,” Yann starts and Lucas takes a deep breath and braces himself. “I need to tell you something.”

“Ok.” Lucas looks up and at Yann’s profile until Yann turns on the couch to face him. There’s anxiety written plain across Yann’s face and Lucas is sure his own reflects a similar state.

“The night of the party,” Yann begins. “The – your film work party I mean.” _What? _Lucas is instantly extremely confused.

“Um,” Yann continues, “so I went outside – just to that courtyard area where you guys were taking pictures, you remember?” Yann looks to Lucas for confirmation and Lucas can only nod puzzled. _Where the hell is this going? _

“Ah, yah so,” Yann swallows, “I just wanted to get a little air. When I got out there um – Chloe was out there?”

_This is about Chloe?_ Lucas’s confusion doesn’t lessen.

“She was really upset…”

Oh. OH. Is Yann upset with Lucas over his treatment of Chloe? Well that is … unexpected but at least it doesn’t involve Eliott.

“Yeah,” Lucas sighs, “we sort of had a confrontation during the party. And she met Eliott. It was just… bad.”

“Yah, no, she told me,” Yann nods. Thing is – Yann’s not in the dark over anything that happened between Chloe and Lucas. Lucas had told him everything. _Everything_. There’s truly nothing Chloe could have told Yann he didn’t already know. And if he wasn’t upset with Lucas for his treatment of Chloe before… Lucas is just a little bemused as to why this is suddenly an issue.

“I know I treated her terribly, man,” Lucas admits. “No one knows better than you how badly I treated her I guess–”

“This isn’t about that, Lucas,” Yann cuts him off shaking his head. “I know you never meant to hurt Chloe. I know how fucked up you were – you _are_ – about it.”

“Ok,” Lucas says slowly. “I’m not following… what is this about then?”

“Well, Chloe and I got talking. Like I said, she was really upset and I like – comforted her?” Lucas nods as Yann explains, “And we got to talking. We talked for a long time actually. Pretty much the rest of the night. And um… I gave her my number so she could get in touch with me if she needed someone to talk to. Talk more I mean.”

And _ok??? _That’s really nice of Yann. Lucas can’t say he’s surprised at all. He’s just not sure why this is a _thing_. A thing that led to so much nervousness on both their parts.

“Ok.” Lucas shrugs. “That’s really nice of you, dude. I’m glad she has someone to talk to. I’m just not really sure why –”

“I like her,” Yann speaks over Lucas’s rambling.

Oh. _Ohhhhhhhhhh_. Things suddenly make a lot more sense. Yann likes Chloe?

“I think she might like me too,” Yann adds and his eyes have dropped, unable to look at Lucas he stares at his own hands. “I mean – she’s still pretty screwed up about you but I feel like there’s something between us? Or I feel like there could be. I really like her.”

Yann finishes speaking and with a deep inhale, finally looks back up at Lucas. And Lucas wants to be sensitive, to respect the fact that this was very hard for Yann to discuss with him… instead he starts laughing. He can’t help it. All of that. All of that fucking anxiety. All of that just because Yann likes Chloe. Fuck.

“What the hell, Lucas? Are you really laughing right now?!” Yann voice is disbelieving but he’s smiling as he looks at Lucas wipe tears of laughter from his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Lucas manages to get out. “But man you scared the shit out of me! I thought you were going to break up with me or something.” Yann snorts. “All of that just because you like Chloe?”

“You’re not mad?” Yann is smiling but there’s still strain in it – apprehension that doesn’t need to be there.

“Of course not.” Lucas smiles and moves closer to Yann, patting his back comfortingly. “Dude she’d be fucking lucky to be with someone like you. Honestly she _deserves_ to be with someone like you. You just have to promise you’ll treat her right.”

Yann chuckles a little shaking his head. “I don’t even know for sure that she likes me too.”

“Nawww. She likes you. She for sure likes you. She’d be an idiot not to.”

They smile at one another.

“Hug it out?” Lucas asks grinning. Yann laughs and nods, pulling Lucas in for a tight hug.

Lucas should tell him. Lucas needs to tell him. It’s not right that Yann confided in Lucas even when it was so difficult for him, and Lucas can’t find the courage to be honest about Eliott. He’s going to tell him.

“Yann, um actually,” he clears his throat and pulls back from the hug, “I wanted to talk to you about something too.”

“Ok.” Yann nods looking at him attentively.

And _of fucking course_ right then there’s a pounding on the door. A pounding on the door that doesn’t stop. Accompanied by Bas chanting ‘let us in, let us in’. Fucking hell. Lucas kind of hates his friends.

He sighs and smiles at Yann a little resignedly. “I’ll tell you later.”

“Sure.” Yann agrees and Lucas goes to answer the door. He will tell him later. He _will_. 

* * * *

“Shit man, so when’s the audition?” Yann asks.

They’re all sprawled on various furniture items, Lucas’s apartment having far more furniture than Arthur’s and they’ve all claimed their own plush item.

Lucas nods his head, hanging upside down off the arm of the reading chair he’s chosen for his sprawl, towards Arthur, directing him to answer.

“Looks like it will be end of June – or start of July,” Arthur answers. “It doesn’t look like we’ll get confirmation until the last minute.”

“Holy shit.” Bas pipes up. “That’s so fucking cool. It’s like you’re a spy or something!”

“It’s fucking annoying is what it is,” Arthur refutes. “But it’s how Nolan does things apparently so… we’ll deal.”

“Mmm.” Lucas nods in agreement as blood collects in his inverted head.

“Damn,” Yann adds. “My boys gonna be in a Nolan film. Badass.”

Lucas and Yann exchange ecstatic grins.

“Is that why you fucking disappeared this week?” And damn – Bas actually managed to sound genuinely annoyed there.

“Um…” Lucas pulls himself back up to an upright position.

Arthur answers before Lucas can. “No we haven’t even been given the read for the audition or anything. Probably won’t even be given anything in advance.”

_Fuck_. Well there goes a well set-up excuse.

“So what the hell were you doing all week that you had to avoid us?” Bas asks, still sounding miffed.

“I don’t know, dude.” Lucas deflects by infusing his own voice with irritation. “We don’t have to hang out every fucking day jesus. I was just chilling. Hanging out with Eliott. Running. Walking Ouba. Whatever. I was busy.”

Bas’s face transforms at the first mention of Eliott and Lucas could laugh. God he can’t believe he’s relating to Bas – to Bas’s joy any time Eliott is mentioned. The both of them are pathetic.

“Has Eliott told you what he’s doing for his final project? For the photography class? I was texting him but he said he wasn’t sure yet. Did I tell you guys I texted Daphne and –”

Lucas groans loudly over the sound of Basile’s voice droning on about Daphne - the one person capable of diverting Bas from his obsession with Eliott. Lucas rolls himself off his chair as dramatically as possible before getting up and heading for the kitchen.

He’s looking in the fridge for absolutely nothing when Yann comes up beside him.

“You wanna tell me what you wanted to say earlier?”

Oh dammit. Yann would remember. He’s too good a friend. It’s very inconvenient really.

Lucas looks in Arthur and Bas’s direction but they seem to be deep into a conversation about Bas’s strategy with Daphne and are paying Lucas and Yann no mind.

“Yeah. Yeah sure,” Lucas agrees. “Let’s just –” he gestures with his head towards his room, “Let’s use the balcony off my room. Some privacy, yeah?”

“Sure. ‘Course.” Yann smiles and follows.

“We’ll be back,” Lucas calls towards the other two but they wave him off, entirely unconcerned.

Lucas and Yann make their way through the bedroom and onto Lucas’s balcony. One of the reasons he decided to buy this place. It’s not huge but it has old-school Parisian charm and affords him a beautiful view. They both sit down at the table and chairs Lucas had put out there, imagining mornings spent eating out there with someone he loved. Something he's never done. God he’s a romantic idiot.

“So what’s up?” Yann asks.

“It’s nothing really,” Lucas chuckles with false ease. “Nothing serious. I just wanted to update you or whatever.” _Great start, Lucas. _Barely intelligible and sounding anything but casual.

“Alright.” Yann cocks an eyebrow, not looking suspicious, just curious.

“Anyways…” Lucas looks down at his own hands and suddenly thinks he understands why Eliott wears so many rings. He could really use some rings to fidget with right now. “So yeah, Eliott and I have been hanging out a bit and we sort of figured –”

“Holy shit!” Yann interrupts. “You’re sleeping with him.”

“What?!” _What?! WHAT?! _How the hell did he figure it out that fucking fast?!!!

“You’re totally sleeping with him. Eliott. I can’t fucking believe it.” Yann laughs a little. “I didn’t think you’d ever get your shit together and do it.”

“I mean – we haven’t,” Lucas tries. “Like we’ve _slept_ together but we haven’t like fully – I mean, we have done stuff but…” and ok, Lucas really just needs to give up trying to speak at all now. Apparently Yann doesn’t even need him to anyways. And since when has speaking about the details about his sex life with Yann ever been a problem? Hell he’s told Yann the most embarrassing, most humiliating shit but now, _now_ suddenly he can’t form the words.

“Yeah, yeah,” Yann speaks over him, “I got it. Finally. My boy, getting laid proper. I’m happy for you man”

Lucas chuckles, a little shy about it, “Thanks? I guess you were right anyways.”

“About you and Eliott hooking up?”

“Yeah. And like – that it would be easier like this. Us having sex while we’re doing this whole fake relationship thing.”

“Hold up.” Suddenly Yann isn’t smiling. He looks confused as he asks, “What do you mean having sex while you’re in this fake relationship thing?”

Lucas isn’t sure what Yann isn’t understanding. This is literally exactly what he suggested.

“Friends with benefits you know. What you said. Having sex when people think we are anyways. It’s easier. Makes it all more believable.” Lucas shrugs.

“Lucas, I said since you were supposed to be dating and you were clearly into one another anyways, you should just date. I didn’t say you should do some sort of sex without strings bullshit!”

Lucas feels a lump form in his throat but pushes to speak through it. “Yeah well. This is what works. For like – for Eliott. And me. It’s fine. He’s down with casual sex, you know? It’s whatever.”

“Eliott said this? That he wants casual sex? No strings?”

“Yes!” And now Lucas is feeling frustrated. Why is Yann reacting like this? “I mean, basically. Jesus, Yann. This is what you wanted! It’s fine. Eliott and I know what we’re doing. Lay off, ok?”

Yann sighs, putting his hands up in surrender in front of him, “Alright, alright. I’m sorry, man. I didn’t mean to attack you. I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“I’m not going to get hurt.” It shouldn’t sound like a lie. It does.

“Ok, if you’re sure.” Yann shrugs. “I’m happy for you.” He pauses and puts a hand on Lucas’s knee until Lucas makes eye contact, then he smiles genuinely, “Really. I’m really happy for you. You deserve good sex! I’m assuming it is –”

“It is.” Lucas cuts him off grinning, “It’s really – yeah. It is.”

Yann smiles at him but there’s worry weighing in his eyes and Lucas doesn’t want to see it. He looks away and out at the quiet evening.

“Yo!” Arthur’s voice comes from the bedroom door, where he stands looking out towards them. “You two coming back? We’re starting a game.”

“What game?” Yann calls back.

“What game do you think?” Arthur scoffs. “_Primary Division _of fucking course.”

_Primary Division_. Yann was team lead on the design. His pride and joy.

Yann laughs. “Alright we’re coming.”

Lucas and Yann stand, making their way back through his bedroom and towards the other room. They reach the hall and as they walk Yann pulls Lucas in by the back of the neck, smacking a kiss on the side of his forehead.

“Shit’s gonna work out, yeah.” Lucas isn’t sure whether Yann is saying it as a statement of fact or a question.

He nods anyways. It is. He has Yann. He has the boys. It’s all going to work out.

* * * * 

**Friday - June 28th**

* * * *

Lucas snickers looking down at his texts with Eliott. Being with Eliott – talking to him, hanging out with him, texting with him, doing _other things_ with him – it’s just so _fun_. Lucas has to admit he’s pretty curious to see what Eliott has in mind for his photography project. He thinks of Bas’s own plans to woo Daphne with his project and snorts. At least Eliott is sure to do something a bit more meaningful.

This works out nicely too. If Eliott and Lucas spend the day together maybe they can just hang out until it’s time to go to Idriss’s. That would be much preferable to Lucas. He has to admit to he’s a little apprehensive about the party tonight. Combine alcohol and the boys (_all_ the boys), then throw in Eliott and Lucas, and put all those elements together in Idriss’s apartment … a place Idriss has definitely not let them forget they ‘defiled’ (his words)… and well, Lucas is a little nervous about what might happen. At least Yann knows now. About Lucas and Eliott. And it’s not that it would be the end of the world for Bas and Arthur to know. It’s just the thought of them all – Sofiane, Idriss, Bas, Arthur, Yann – _watching _Eliott and Lucas, it makes Lucas’s skin crawl. Point being, Lucas wouldn’t mind going into the evening as a team with Eliott. The two of them against the world… or at least their dumbass friends.

So he could spend the next half hour tidying his place, or reviewing the photographer’s contract Arthur sent him… instead he screws around scrolling through Instagram until Eliott texts that he’s outside. If Lucas skips down the stairs with a little extra joy in his step, that’s just for him to know.

“Hey!” Lucas grins the second he’s out the door and sees Eliott standing at the curb. Eliott turns towards him and Lucas is pretty sure if it was a competition to see who was smiling the largest, it would be a toss up. _God_ Lucas wants to throw himself at Eliott. He wants to jump down the stairs and throw his arms around Eliott’s neck and kiss him and kiss him and kiss him. If they were inside Lucas’s apartment he could get away with it. Things outside of the privacy of Lucas’s place though… it’s different. They don’t tend to do the kissing thing, the intimacy thing, outside – in the real world – not when it’s not leading to something _more_. And Lucas definitely sees the irony in that. Agree to pose in a fake relationship with someone and then the second your relationship becomes physically intimate, you act as platonic as possible in public. He sees the ridiculousness and he’s sure that if opportunity required, they’d both play their part. Opportunity just hasn’t required as of late. And it’s like an unspoken agreement between them: In the real world they’re friends. Not friends with benefits. Friends. And Lucas wishes he knew when he signed off on that so he could go back and make some amendments. Turns out it’s fucking hard not to kiss Eliott when he knows what kissing Eliott is like.

“You ready?” It’s a comfort that Eliott looks as giddy as Lucas feels. Like spending time together is just as fun for him as it is for Lucas.

“Yep,” Lucas agrees before nodding to the camera hanging around Eliott’s neck. “So you’re just going for it, huh? Just letting it hang out. Right in front of me. When you know I want to touch it.”

“Fucking hell,” Eliott laughs. “You’re going to get us arrested with that talk,” He begins slowly walking backwards, still facing Lucas.

“It would make for a good story to tell later,” Lucas says as he watches the dumbass walking backwards with no regard for potential tripping hazards or the assumedly expensive camera around his neck.

“Sure. Actor Lucas Lallemant and boyfriend arrested for public indecency.” Lucas’s heart skips a beat. _Boyfriend_. “I’m sure that would seal the deal with Nolan.”

Lucas snickers. “Public indecency, hmm? Sounds fun.”

“Idiot.” Eliott grins before _finally _turning around to face forward and letting Lucas catch up beside him, bumping their shoulders together as they share a secret smile.

“Where are we going?” Lucas asks as Eliott starts to lead him across the road with a hand on his shoulder.

“I have a few ideas.”

“Thanks.” Lucas snorts. “Super illuminating.”

Eliott turns to smirk at him. “Exploring remember. We’re gonna go where the mood takes us. See how we feel. Try some things out. Get a little dirty. Really just give in until we can’t take it anymore, you know?”

A pause. “I hate you.” Lucas attempts a grumpy face.

“It’s mutual.” Eliott replies and his face is sunshine.

* * * * 

Lucas can’t stop laughing and as a result Eliott is struggling to keep his own laughter at bay and hold the camera steady.

“Lucas,” Eliott gives in, lowering his camera as he laughs, “I can’t concentrate.”

“I’m sorry.” Lucas snorts with laughter attempting to do as asked of him as Eliott raises his camera once more. “I feel like a war wife waving her husband goodbye.” He adopts a high pitched voice, “Goodbye Reginald! I love you! I certainly won’t sleep with your brother who’s remained home to care for the farm.”

Eliott cackles, lowering his camera. “How do you come up with this shit?”

“It’s a gift.” Lucas sniffs lowering the silk maybe-once-a-scarf he’s been flapping in front of a crumbling stone wall. “I don’t even get this. What are you trying to photograph?”

Eliott shrugs looking down at his camera and presumably reviewing the pictures he’s taken. “It’s a contrast. The soft fragility of the scarf, the permanence and strength of the wall.”

“The wall is crumbling though,” Lucas notes looking at it and then down at the scarf in his hand, “and this scarf has seriously seen better days.” They’d actually found it resting on top of the wall. “I don’t think it can even be called soft at this point.”

“Mmm.” Is Eliott’s response as he continues to review the photos.

“Lemme see.” Lucas hops towards him flapping the scarf about to add flare to his demand. He is an actor™ after all.

“Nope.” Eliott quickly lets the camera fall back around his neck, pictures safely hidden on the memory card. “And don’t touch me with that thing. Ugh. Who knows what’s on it!”

“Eliott!” Lucas screeches dropping the scarf to the ground. “You made me hold it!”

“Yah,” Eliott agrees. “And now you have all kinds of cooties all over you.”

“That’s your fault!” Lucas argues pouting. “I was just being a good photographer’s assistant!”

“Indeed you were.” Eliott nods faux-serious. “And it was a bold sacrifice. There could have been jizz juices on that.”

“Jizz juices?!!! You dick!” Lucas laughs and despite the fact that he knows it is decidedly unlikely he still sneakily glances down to examine his hands. “And you say _I_ come up with the dumbest shit!”

“I have never once said that.” Eliott approaches him. “Now come on,” he swings an arm across Lucas’s shoulders pulling him along beside him, “we’ll go grab a drink somewhere and you can wash up.”

“Jizz juices,” Lucas mutters and angling his body towards Eliott, quickly wipes his hands down the front of Eliott’s shirt. It has no real affect. His hands aren’t actually outwardly dirty. But that wasn’t the point of course. The point was the outraged look that spreads across Eliott’s face.

“I can’t believe you just did that. You are such a menace!” Eliott’s arm drops as he stares down at his own shirt. And if Lucas didn’t know better he’d say that sounded a lot like a compliment the way Eliott says it. Like he’s delighted by what a pain in the ass Lucas is.

“You deserved that.” Lucas tips his chin up and walks away from Eliott. “And you’re going to buy me the most delicious, unhealthy pastry to make up for it.”

Eliott chuckles and jogs to catch up, slinging his arm around Lucas once more, “Well that’s the least I can do really. For the jizz juice scarf.”

“For the jizz juice scarf,” Lucas agrees and wraps an arm around Eliott’s waist – to balance them. It’s easier to walk when they both have arms around one another. That’s all.

* * * * 

They end up late to Idriss’s housewarming. It’s not even for a fun reason – like getting carried sexing one another up or something. Instead Eliott had insisted on completing some more photographs after their pit stop for drinks and food. At one point he’d actually had Lucas throwing a basketball over and over again so he could apparently get shots of it flying through the air, and Lucas, arm aching, had seriously reconsidered whether being a photographer’s assistant was all it was cracked up to be. Their photography session had taken them longer than expected and as such Lucas had been rushed getting home, dragging Eliott along with him, washing up in an attempt to make himself look somewhat less like he’d been gallivanting all over Paris getting sweaty (not in a good way) and gross with some idiot taking photos. They were so rushed they didn’t even have time to fool around when they got back to Lucas’s and he'd maybe sort of been really looking forward to that part of the day.

So now he feels frazzled and grumpy and … alright, maybe a little horny. It’s not his fault ok! His dick sees Eliott and expects satisfaction. It’s Eliott’s fault really. If he weren’t so satisfying all the damn time Lucas’s dick wouldn’t be so confused. Lucas glances over at Eliott as they reach Idriss’s floor and he too looks a little tense. Lucas wonders if he’s just as horny. And no, NO. No Lucas will not let his brain go there. That way lies madness. Well… this evening is off to a great start.

The party is hopping when they enter, people, noise and laughter. The music is blaring and Lucas cringes a little imagining Idriss getting noise complaints barely a week into living in the building. Speaking of the man himself, Idriss sees them from across the room and lets out a drunken enthusiastic shout.

“Eliott! Lulu!” He does a little skip and jump and then excitedly jogs across the room to greet them.

Lucas laughs at the sight. He looks like an overgrown puppy really. Like a Great Dane … only taller… and maybe a little more excitable. He and Eliott have that in common.

Idriss extends his arms when he’s within a few meters of them, his clear aim being to envelope Lucas in a hug. Before he reaches them however, Eliott has one hand pressed to his chest. The other goes around Lucas, hauling him into Eliott’s side and securing him there.

“Hey!” Idriss cries out, startled to be stopped so abruptly in his movements.

“That’s right.” Eliott gives Idriss a firm shove that has him backing up a step. “You can keep your distance.”

“Oh so you’re allowed to defile him wherever you like – in my _own_ apartment – but I can’t even give him a hug?”

Lucas sighs at Idriss’s lack of discretion and furtively glances around. No one seems to be paying any attention to them thankfully.

“You like him too much.” Eliott squeezes Lucas even closer.

Lucas snorts. “I’m very likable.” Eliott turns his head slightly to Lucas and kisses him lightly on the side of the head in reply. As if to agree. And it’s done so naturally – like second nature – as though he’s barely even aware he’s done it. It sends blood singing through Lucas’s veins.

“He likes me too,” Idriss replies. And it’s true of course. Lucas does like him. But it’s said to get under Eliott’s skin. And it’s so cocky and self-assured, and _absolutely_ working on Eliott. Which is completely hilarious from Lucas’s point of view. These dumbasses. Are they actually fighting over him? _Him_?! Over who gets to …. What? Be better friends with him? It’s as sweet as it is stupid.

But while they might be talking about him neither Idriss nor Eliott are paying any attention to him and well, Lucas isn’t here for that.

He pushes away from Eliott’s side which has the other boy turning to look at him. “You guys duke it out over my honour. I’m going to go find the guys.”

“Wait,” Eliott grips his forearm as he turns to leave, “I’ll come with you.”

He hears Idriss snicker from beside them. “Afraid if you leave him alone for two minutes people are going to attack him with hugs?”

And well… that’s enough to have Eliott swinging back around to face Idriss in irritation. Lucas rolls his eyes as they begin to bicker anew and makes his way towards the main living space. He doesn’t spot the boys but there are a lot of people looking at _him_. It’s not entirely unexpected. Lucas is somewhat used to it. Particularly in settings like this. Informal settings where people don’t expect to see him. Where they have something in common: a shared friend. Though… maybe people _did_ expect him? He’s keenly aware of people noticing him, looking at him, but no one is approaching which is a little more unusual. It’s as though they’ve been warned to be cool – something Lucas can absolutely imagine Idriss doing and it makes him smile.

He makes his way through the room wandering towards where it connects to the dining room and kitchen in search of his friends when he’s interrupted by Alexia.

“Lucas!” She smiles, giving him a warm hug in greeting. “I was wondering when you guys would get here.” She glances around him.

“He’s over arguing with Idriss,” Lucas says by way of response. “We got here a little late. You know Idriss well?”

“Yeah.” Alexia looks back at him smiling in confirmation. “Met him back in the day through Eliott. Idriss actually introduced me to my girl a couple year’s back.” She motions in the direction of the open balcony where a short, sprite-of-a-girl with pink hair up in a spiky ponytail appears to be… showing off a split handstand?

Lucas looks back to Alexia, simultaneously impressed and bewildered.

Alexia laughs a little glancing appreciatively back towards her girlfriend for a moment before answering Lucas’s unspoken question. “She’s a dancer too – likes to show off her flexibility.” She wiggles her eyebrows and Lucas laughs as she continues, “She’s just not pursuing it professionally like me. She’s smarter than that. Still got the moves though.”

“You’ll have to introduce me later then.”

“For sure,” Alexia agrees. “But listen, I wanted to apologize for last time.”

Lucas looks at her in confusion as she goes on to explain.

“I was sort of a dick talking about Eliott like I did. I just – I didn’t mean to give you the impression he’s sleeping around or whatever –”

Oh god. Lucas doesn’t need to relive this conversation. He cuts her off, “Alexia it’s fine. Really. You don’t have to apologize.”

“Yeah but – he was pretty pissed with me.” Lucas gets that. He _knew_ that – knew that Eliott wasn’t interested in having his sex life made fodder for other peoples conversations. “He said I made him sound like – that you would think he was going around fucking everyone.”

Lucas shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it, ok? I didn’t think that. I don’t. It’s not like it’s my business, right? He can sleep with whoever he wants. He’s not doing anything wrong. I’m not going to judge him if that’s what you’re worried about."

Alexia looks troubled by that and Lucas suddenly wonders how much she knows about how the physical aspect of his and Eliott’s relationship has changed. Eliott didn’t mention saying anything to her but she is one of his oldest, closest friends. Lucas is suddenly uncomfortable wondering if he’s been made to look a fool in this conversation, assuming she doesn’t know.

“But –” Alexia begins.

“Hey.” She’s cut-off by Eliott arriving. _Of course_. Lucas can’t say he’s not charmed by the fact that Eliott couldn’t manage to leave him alone for longer than ten minutes. He’s totally charmed. Eliott is looking between Lucas and Alexia with a crease between his brows. “What are you guys talking about?”

“Nothing,” Lucas replies before Alexia can make this even more awkward by replying honestly. “Alexia was just telling me about her girlfriend.”

“Oh.” Eliott smiles placing a hand on the back of Lucas’s neck. His thumb starts stroking the sensitive skin and it’s sending pinpricks of sensation rushing through Lucas’s body. “Lou. Yah she’s cool. You’d like her. She’s a troublemaker too.” He grins secretively at Lucas and _god _Lucas wants him. He’s really going to need Eliott to stop touching him if they’re going to last the evening. His eyes drop to Eliott’s lips and doesn’t notice he’s pulled his own into his mouth until Eliott’s eyes drop to where he’s biting down. Eliott’s eyes darken and his grip on Lucas’s neck tightens. _Oh fuck_. Can they sneak away? The bathroom maybe?

Lucas is contemplating how likely Idriss would be to murder them if they hooked up in his place for the second time when Alexia’s voice breaks through the lust fog surrounding him. “Speaking of that girl...” Lucas turns back to face her and can feel his face heating up. She doesn’t seem at all perturbed by their behaviour however, smiling and nodding towards her girlfriend. “I’m going to go make sure she doesn’t hurt herself. I’ll catch you guys later.”

Lucas and Eliott manage to nod in sync. As Alexia leaves Lucas turns to Eliott and he’s going to suggest it – they can find an empty room, any empty room and – 

“Let’s go find the guys?”

Oh. Ok. He nods before glancing down at the floor and away from Eliott. Maybe he misread that. Maybe Eliott isn’t as desperate for them to be alone as he is. It wouldn’t be the first time he misjudged a situation and it probably won’t be the last. It’s fine. He lets Eliott lead him further into the room in search of their friends.

* * * *

“LUCAS!” Eliott’s excited whisper as he hops up behind Lucas and pulls frantically at the bottom of Lucas’s shirt immediately distracts him from a pretty interesting conversation he’d been having with one of Sofiane’s friends from the Youth Centre.

Lucas smiles apologetically at her as he turns his attention to Eliott. “Yes?” He raises one eyebrow and attempts to look unimpressed with the ridiculous man-child hopping from foot to foot in front of him but it’s a losing battle. Eliott is fucking adorable.

“Operation Ass Plaque!” Eliott whispers as his eyes dart back around the room.

“Wait, what?” That has Lucas’s attention. “She’s here?”

“She just came in!” Eliott replies elated. “I don’t think Sofiane’s even seen her yet.”

“She is such a little sneak oh my god. She told me she wasn’t coming tonight!” It’s not unusual though for Imane to change her mind. When it comes to social engagements she’s more of a ‘say no now and leave open the option of changing my mind later’ kind of gal and Lucas can respect that. With that said however, Lucas had assumed her decision not to come might have had something to do with avoiding Sofiane. As far as he understood it, when she was home she spent time with her family but rarely did that include Idriss and Sofiane together.

“What do we do?!” And Eliott’s eyes are wide and he looks so frantic and serious Lucas can’t help but laugh looking at him.

“You are ridiculous you know that right?”

“LUCAS this is serious!” Eliott attempts a stern face but a smile keeps breaking through. “It’s up to us. They could be the love of one another’s lives but if we don’t help them figure it out, they’ll never properly find one another again. That would be tragic.”

_God. _Eliott really is the sweetest human alive.

“Imane _is_ a stubborn little shit,” Lucas has to admit. “There’s no way she’ll be the one to make the first move. And I think Sofiane is too terrified.”

“Yes you see!” Eliott looks delighted that Lucas seems to be taking this just as seriously now. “But what do we do?”

“We just need to get them together in the same spot I think.” Lucas seriously contemplates it for a moment. What sort of scenario would push Imane and Sofiane together without giving her the opportunity to strangle Lucas. “But it needs to be somewhere quiet. Where neither of them can easily run away.”

Eliott looks a little concerned as he says, “If you’re thinking of locking them together in a closet I’m just gonna say it – Imane will actually murder you. Like I don’t think even if they worked things out it would result in anything but your untimely death.”

Lucas laughs. “No. Not locking in a closet. Idriss’s bedroom? He’s keeping everyone out of there anyways right?”

Eliott seems to consider the idea seriously for a moment before answering, “I don’t know. I know we’re risking life and limb here anyways but it seems kind of shitty and disrespectful to lock Imane in a bedroom with a guy she might truly not want anything to do with for all we know.”

It’s a good point.

“Ok, agreed. No locking. No bedroom. But a quiet place?” Lucas looks around the crowded room, his hope for a viable option dwindling. “Where the hell are we going to find that?”

Eliott gasps suddenly grabbing at Lucas’s arm. “The roof! There’s a private roof for residents!”

“I dunno,” Lucas waffles. “A creepy roof doesn’t sound better than locking them against their will in a bedroom.”

“No, no.” Eliott quickly shakes his head and he’s hopping about again in excitement. “Idriss took me up there. It’s super nice. There’s a garden and twinkly lights and nice seats and stuff. And they won’t get locked out there or anything. They’ll be able to leave at any time. It’s perfect.”

And that does sound perfect but… “How are we supposed to get them both up there? Or make them stay?”

Eliott stops his excited hop for a moment to think before he answers, “I have something I can text Sofiane that will make him come to talk to me. Could you do the same with Imane? And then we’ll just have to trust they actually want a chance to talk to one another.”

Yes, Lucas thinks, he can definitely leverage his friendship with Imane to get her up to the roof. _She’s really going to murder him_.

“Yeah. I can do that.”

Eliott texts Sofiane first. Lucas isn’t sure what Eliott sends but they see Sofiane look around the room in concern, not finding Eliott who has tucked himself around a corner with Lucas. They watch gleefully as Sofiane quickly leaves.

“Ok. Now Imane. I’ll text Sofi again and tell him to wait up there for me.”

Lucas nods before pulling out his own phone and beginning to type a message.

“Shouldn’t we hide?” Eliott asks tilting his head towards Imane who is in clear view of them just outside the kitchen.

Lucas looks up and towards Imane before he answers, “No. No it’s ok. Just –” he pulls Eliott so his back is facing Imane while Lucas stays in plain sight of her, “just keep looking at me and don’t look back at her, ok?”

Eliott nods a look of such serious gravity on his face that Lucas has to pause for a moment to appreciate just how damn endearing he is before he can go back to typing his message to Imane.

_Hey I’m sorry but can you meet me on the roof? I need someone to talk to. It’s about me and Eliott. _

He looks towards her and waits until she checks her phone and looks up, searching the room until her eyes meet his. She glances back and forth between Lucas and Eliott before she nods and begins making her way from the room.

“She’s leaving.”

They both hold their breath as they watch her leave only exhaling when the door to the hallway shuts behind her.

“Operation Ass Plaque is going to be a total success. I know it.” Eliott smiles proudly at him.

“Oh my god you really need to stop calling it that,” Lucas laughs.

Eliott grins. “It’s the best code name I’ve ever come up with. I’m never not calling it that. I’m calling it that for the rest of our lives. They’re going to thank Operation Ass Plaque in their wedding speeches.”

Lucas laughs loudly. “You are an idiot.”

_The rest of our lives_. That would be ok.

* * * *

They’re trapped in a conversation with Basile explaining the ins and outs of his plan with Daphne. Well… Lucas is trapped. Eliott actually seems perfectly happy to listen to Bas ramble and is offering his input when necessary. Bas insists that Eliott’s advice is the best out of any of them as he’s _romantic_. And well Lucas can’t disagree because it’s not like he’d would know, right? That’s not what they are.

“I think you need to decide on your theme though, Bas,” Eliott suggests as Arthur nods along with him.

“But she is the theme! It’s about how beautiful she is,” Bas insists. Lucas rolls his eyes.

“Sure,” Eliott agrees with far more patience than Lucas could ever direct Bas’s way. “You think she’s beautiful.” Bas nods with far too much vigor as Eliott continues, “But the project isn’t just about aesthetic beauty. It’s about capturing depth in that beauty, right?” Lucas tunes in a bit more attentively. Things always sound far more interesting coming from Eliott. “You need to say more. There’s a lot more to beauty than what you see superficially. I’m sure you think there’s more that makes her beautiful than just her looks, right?”

“Damn, Bro.” Yann claps Eliott on the shoulder as Bas nods seriously, staring into space as though deep in thought. “That’s some poignant shit. What are you doing for your project?”

All the boys look to Eliott in interest as Lucas snorts out a laugh. “He’s torturing me as photographer’s assistant. That’s what he’s doing.”

“Shut it!” Eliott grins at him. “You loved every minute of it don’t lie.”

“Oh yeah. That part where we got caught on private property and had to run for our lives from that guard dog? One of the greatest moments of my life. Truly.”

The other boys laugh as Eliott scoffs. “That was an _experience_, Lucas. People pay a lot of money for those sort of adrenaline rushes.”

“Well in that case how can I ever pay you back for such an _experience_. Quality adrenaline rush that it was, surely money wouldn’t cover the debt.”

“We’ll think of something.”

And suddenly the air between them changes. It thickens and Lucas would swear it heats up at least ten degrees. _The other boys are right there_. He quickly looks away from Eliott’s eyes and incidentally meets Yann’s. His best friend’s words echo in his eyes: _I don’t want to see you get hurt_. 

Abruptly the music cuts off and the timing coincides so entirely with Lucas’s need to escape Yann’s scrutiny that he considers for a moment that someone up there just might be looking out for him.

Idriss’s voice calls across the room, “We gotta clear out guys sorry. There have been complaints about the noise.” Well Lucas saw that coming. “How about we take this party to the bar at the end of the block?” A cheer goes up amongst the room where revelers are happily inebriated and not ready for the evening to end just yet. Lucas has to admit he’s not quite ready for the night to end either. It’s had its rocky moments but overall he’s having fun. Having all the boys together, having Eliott at his side for most of the evening, it’s been _nice_. Really nice.

“You guys are game, yeah?” He directs the question at the other boys, assuming Eliott will go if he goes.

Yann shakes his head. “Sorry guys, I have to go into work tomorrow. I don’t want to make it a late evening. I think I’ll head home now.”

“Man why do you have to work tomorrow?” Arthur asks as the rest of the boys make exclamations of sadness.

“Bunch of glitches with the new game we need to figure out. We want to get shit sorted by Monday.” Yann shrugs. “It’s not that bad really. I don’t mind.”

The other boys take a moment to say goodbye to Yann before Yann turns to Lucas and pulls him in, giving him a quick hug. “Have a good night, yeah? We’ll chat later.”

Lucas smiles and nods, briefly meeting his eyes before looking away, too afraid of extended eye contact. Too afraid of what Yann will see. What he already sees.

* * * *

“Yah man, I was obsessed with her through all my teen years. Fuck I can’t imagine. You had sex with her. Like on screen but – that is so awesome.”

Lucas forces a chuckle, “Trust me there was nothing particular awesome about those sex scenes. They were mostly super awkward,” his eyes glide back to Eliott at the bar while his companion harps on about how “fucking cool” it is he gets to make out with hot actresses. Eliott’s been over there for a while. He’s been chatting with the bartender while Lucas has been suffering through this conversation with… Sam. He thinks his name is Sam. An investment banker who works with Idriss.

“You think you could hook me up with her number?”

Eliott and the bartender are laughing and the guy is leaning on top of the bar as he talks to Eliott, totally ignoring people down the bar trying to get his attention.

“Man – you think you could?”

“What?” Lucas tears his eyes away from the overly friendly scene happening at the bar to look back at Sam. “Oh. Um, no sorry, man. I don’t even have her number.”

Sam laughs easily, “Eh. Was worth a try.” He nods towards the bar. “You can’t concentrate on anything but him over there can you?” And he’s referring to Eliott. Lucas has apparently been entirely transparent.

“Fuck. Sorry,” Lucas apologizes. Maybe Sam isn’t quite the moron he thought he was. “I didn’t mean to be that rude.”

“Nah it’s fine, man. I get it.” He laughs easily and looks back towards Eliott. “If my girl was getting touchy and feely with a hot guy like that? Yah I don’t think I’d be looking away either.”

“What?” Lucas looks at him in surprise. It’s just that – he thought he was overreacting. He’s gotten used to overreacting. He’d actually thought he was being mature – acknowledging at least within the privacy of his own head that his jealousy over Eliott’s time and attention leads him to seeing things that aren’t there. But now… did Sam just suggest there _IS _something going on between Eliott and the bartender?

“You know you’re thinking the exact same thing.” Sam gives him a jovial punch on the shoulder and adds, “That guy absolutely wants to fuck your boy. Or –” and he pauses speculatively as he looks towards the bar and Lucas might _lose his damn mind_, “or they already have.”

Lucas looks back to the scene unfolding with a queasy stomach and Sam just _keeps talking_.

“Yah. That’s more likely. Those two are way too chummy. They probably already fucked and that guy wants another go.” He nods in approval of his own speculation before he hits Lucas on the shoulder once more. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

“What?” Lucas looks back at him and god he swears his vocabulary extends beyond that one word but… _what?_

Sam gestures towards Eliott, where the bartender is now carefully examining the tattoo on Eliott’s arm. “Go get him. He’s your boy. Probably just doing it to make you jealous anyways. Chicks always do shit like that.”

And there’s a lot to unpack in that comment. One, Eliott is not a ‘chick’. Two, this guy is, as Lucas first thought, a moron. But three, and this is the point Lucas is stuck on, Eliott is not doing anything to make him jealous. It’s that thought that has his stomach really churning. What Sam doesn’t know is that Eliott is not in fact, ‘his boy’. Whatever is going on between Eliott and the bartender, or went on between them in the past, it has nothing to do with Lucas. Lucas doubts Eliott is thinking of him at all.

He watches as the bartender laughs and pulls down his shirt collar to show Eliott a tattoo on his collarbone. And ok – Eliott might not be his but as far as the public at large is concerned he sure as hell is. Eliott flirting with some past hook-up when Lucas is literally right here, is not cool. Lucas the actor in a ‘relationship’ with Eliott has every reason to be jealous, and Lucas the friend who has an agreement with Eliott meant to protect Lucas’s public image sure has every reason to be annoyed.

“I’m gonna…” he starts but Sam is just waving him off and really Lucas doesn’t need to explain anything to Sam. Even that idiot can see what’s going on.

He gets up and makes his way towards Eliott at the bar. He doesn’t rush. Instead continuing to observe the two as he gets closer. The bartender motions for another staff member to take care of a few orders while he continues to chat with Eliott. There is no way Lucas is mistaking what’s going on here. Whether they have or have not already, this guy wants Eliott. _Fuck this guy._

Instead of announcing himself with a greeting Lucas wraps his arms around Eliott from behind, hooking his face over his shoulder, thankful for the fact that Eliott is sitting down on a stool for allowing their proportions to line up perfectly for such a move.

Eliott jumps slightly at the unexpected touch, but after turning his head and realizing it’s Lucas he sinks back into his hold, rubbing the sides of their faces together in greeting like the adorable fucker he is.

“What are you guys talking about?” Lucas looks right at the bartender as he asks. Eliott can’t see his face clearly from the way they’re aligned and so there’s no need for Lucas to check himself. He stares at the bartender with challenge in his eyes. _Oh you want him? Well guess who he’s going home with at the end of the night. _

The bartender’s face twists slightly before he masks it and attempts to smile at Lucas, but it’s false – marred by irritation.

“I was just showing Eliott here my tattoos.” If the bartender thinks Lucas hasn’t noticed his careful enunciation of Eliott’s name he’s dead wrong. “I got a few more since the last time we saw one another. Eliott too.”

Eliott tenses under him and it’s all the confirmation Lucas needs. Not only that the bartender and Eliott have a history, but that this asshole wants Lucas to know it. _Game on_.

“Oh yeah?” Lucas chuckles lightly rubbing at Eliott’s stomach to try to ease some of his tension. “Eliott’s definitely got some good ones.” He puts his lips to Eliott’s ear but makes sure to keep his voice loud enough for bartender-asshole to hear. “I like the one on your thigh the best.” He reaches down to rub at Eliott’s inner thigh as he says it. The bartender doesn’t have a view of Lucas’s hand but then, it’s not really for show. Lucas means it when he says he loves that tattoo. He’d first noticed it when Eliott had straddled his stomach naked during a particularly delicious, debaucherous afternoon. It’s a tiny little butterfly – apparently the result of a lost bet with Idriss who had chosen the tattoo because _of course_. But Lucas thinks it’s beautiful. Colourful and lovely – just like Eliott.

Lucas can feel Eliott’s muscle contract under his hand as he grips his inner thigh, rubbing his thumb over the area he knows hides the butterfly. Eliott shifts in his hold, his thighs coming to squeeze together as his own hand latches onto Lucas’s, holding it there.

“So,” comes bartender-asshole’s voice, “Eliott hasn’t told me anything about you.” Lucas looks back to him and is not at all surprised to see the smirk he’s directing at Lucas. “How did you two even meet? You seem a bit mismatched if you don’t mind me saying.” He says it with an easy laugh but Lucas reads it for the insult it’s meant to be. _Fucking prick_.

Eliott doesn’t seem bothered however and while Lucas was prepared to answer with their agreed upon ‘how we met’ story, Eliott does instead.

“I saw him at a party.”

And that’s news to Lucas. They’d agreed that the story would be Basile introduced them following a photography class when he and Eliott were hanging out and Lucas came to join them. He’s not sure why Eliott is switching things up and he gives him his full attention, loosening his hold and slipping his hand from Eliott’s thigh so he can position himself slightly more to the side and watch Eliott’s profile.

Eliott glances at him for a moment before directing the story back to bartender-asshole as he speaks, “A friend of Lucas’s was throwing a party and invited me. We met through a photography class. Anyway, I knew he was friends with Lucas and I had a bit of a crush so I figured I might as well go – maybe if I got lucky Lucas would be there.” Eliott laughs a little, shaking his head and looking down for a moment before he looks back up and continues, “I’d just seen him in a few films, you know? It was a silly celebrity crush but I figured why not. Bas didn’t know or anything. He just invited me because we’d sort of become friends in class. Anyways,” Eliott darts his eyes towards Lucas before he looks forward again and while the contact was brief his nerves were clear, “turned out Lucas was there. He wasn’t even supposed to be but Bas said he’d decided to come home as a surprise during a break from filming. I saw him across the room. He was being an idiot – I think he was trying to do a handstand while drinking a beer.” Eliott laughs a little at the memory and seems to be retelling the story more for himself now, barely even looking at bartender-asshole. “And I was pretty much gone, you know? Like if I thought it was a crush before…”

“You didn’t come up to me.” Lucas didn’t plan on speaking but it seems his brain has other ideas. “At the party. I never met you. Never even saw you.” He’s sure of it. He would have remembered Eliott.

“Yeah I know.” And now Eliott does turn to him, meeting his eyes properly. “I’m pretty good at meeting new people and stuff. Like – projecting confidence. But you were something else. You were surrounded by a crowd the whole time. You were just – a shining light. Everyone gravitated to you. Wanted to be with you. It was intimidating. I didn’t know how to approach you. I didn’t even know if you were into guys. I kept trying to make eye contact but…” He trails off, staring at Lucas with a shrug looking both wistful and nervous.

And Lucas just… he can’t believe this. Eliott had a crush on him? Eliott had a crush on him and specifically went to a party to try to meet him?! And Lucas was none the wiser. The injustice has Lucas reeling. They could have met just like regular people. Two guys meeting at a party and being into one another and letting the rest take its course. Not this whole… whatever it’s become. It could have been real.

“What – you didn’t know he saw you at the party?”

Lucas had honestly forgotten bartender-asshole was there at all. He looks at him just as the prick continues, “How is it you guys don’t even have a story of how you met down?” He laughs and it’s not a kind laugh before he looks at Eliott and raises a brow. “Listen Eliott when you’re done with this whole sham give me a call, yeah? It was really fucking good the last time. I’m down for a repeat. Bet you are too.”

And really? _FUCKING REALLY?! _Lucas is done with this guy. He doesn’t bother with a response, doesn’t allow Eliott an opportunity to respond either. There are more pressing matters than asshole bartenders to deal with. He grabs Eliott’s hand and pulls him away from the bar, leading him through the crowded room and towards the back hallway where he is sure he saw a sign pointing out bathrooms earlier. He can hear Eliott trying to speak behind him, “Lucas…” and his voice sounds broken and distraught but Lucas isn’t doing this here. He hauls Eliott along until they reach the bathrooms. Scanning the doors Lucas quickly drags him into the private accessible bathroom.

He slams the door behind them once they’re inside and turns. Eliott’s face is a picture of devastation and when he speaks his voice cracks, “Lucas it was with months and months ago. I don’t know why he said that. I haven’t been with anyone else. I don’t want to be. I –”

Lucas cuts him off, “I don’t care.” Pushing up into his space he clasps Eliott’s shirt tightly, “I don’t care,” and pulls him down into an urgent kiss. Eliott responds immediately. If he’s shocked at Lucas’s disinterest in what the bartender-asshole had to say, he doesn’t show it, instead latching onto Lucas and returning the kiss with fervor, his hands coming up to clutch Lucas’s face.

Lucas pushes him as they kiss until Eliott’s back hits the wall beside the hand dryer. Eliott goes with it, allowing Lucas to take control. And all of Lucas’s nerves, all of his worry that he won’t be good enough, all his anxiety about his lack of experience… none of it matters in this moment. Eliott wants him. Eliott wanted him from the moment he saw him. Lucas isn’t sure what it means or what it changes but he’s sure of one thing…

“Eliott,” he pulls back and whispers it against Eliott’s lips, “I…” But it’s easier said with actions than words. And so, Lucas drops to his knees and begins unbuckling Eliott’s belt.

“Oh fuck. _Oh fuck_. Lucas.” Eliott’s hands flutter about Lucas’s head before he presses them back against the wall behind him. “Lucas. Are you sure?”

And god Lucas really loves him. Or NO. Not like _loves _him, loves him. He just, really appreciates him. How careful and gentle and patient he is. Lucas looks back up at him and Eliott is staring down in something like reverence. And Lucas never thought of giving a blowjob as a powerful thing. Receiving sure. But giving? Lucas may have only done it the once but powerful was not how he felt. Looking up at Eliott though – with Eliott gladly handing over all control to him? Lucas has never felt more powerful. Which is how he knows he can do this.

“I’m sure.” He smiles and he’s managed to get Eliott’s pants open, zipper undone, so he presses his smile forward and into where he can already feel Eliott hardening.

“Fuck. _Fuck.” _Eliott squeezes his eyes shut as he speaks, “Please don’t judge me but I’m really not going to last. God.”

Lucas huffs a laugh with his face still pressed against him and it makes Eliott’s breath catch. It’s an exhilarating reaction and Lucas is curious to see how much further he can affect him with such simple actions. He breathes more hotly against the cotton of the boxers as he listens to Eliott’s breathing grow more labored. Brushing his lips against him, he moves his hand to feel out Eliott’s growing erection until he can confidently press his lips against the head, mouthing at it slightly through the material.

“Fuck, please Lucas, please don’t tease.” Eliott brings a hand to Lucas’s hair, not pulling or directing him, just brushing through the strands. “I can’t take it. I’ll come before… just please don’t tease.”

Lucas honestly hadn’t realized that’s what he was doing. He’d just been doing what felt right. But hearing Eliott so desperate, so pleading … Lucas might be on his knees but there is no doubt he’s the one with the power. He’s in control of Eliott’s pleasure. The feeling that knowledge brings him is intoxicating.

He doesn’t pause. He pulls Eliott’s pants and boxers down harshly, bringing them to his knees and leaving him still somewhat bound by the clothing. Eliott inhales sharply as his cock springs free, now fully hard and straining towards Lucas’s face looking larger than Lucas ever remembers it.

He brushes his lips against the tip, licking out to taste him slightly as he looks back up. Eliott’s eyes are open and locked on him. His jaw is clenched and he looks like it’s taking all his self-restraint to stay still and allow Lucas to explore him.

“Eliott.” Lucas closes his eyes and brushes his lips softly around the head of Eliott’s cock, barely making contact, knowing this time that he’s teasing. “I want you to tell me what you want."

“What?” Eliott is panting the moment he opens his mouth to speak and the word comes out more like a gust of air. But he’s paying attention, staring down at Lucas unblinking.

“Tell me what to do. What you like.” Lucas licks his lips eyes dropping back to Eliott’s erection and it’s big and it’s intimidating but it’s _Eliott_ and he wants to give him this. He wants it to be good. “Teach me.”

“Oh fuck.” Eliott’s eyes snap shut and his hand suddenly grips the base of his cock, squeezing tightly. “You can’t just –” he’s gritting his teeth, “you can’t just say shit like that. Jesus. You’re going to kill me.”

“Did you just…” Lucas looks back up at him in shock. “Did you almost come? From me… just from that?”

Eliott slowly let’s go of his dick, hand going back to flatten on the wall behind him, as he breathes deeply. “Yes you little menace.” He smiles down at Lucas and it’s strained – only, Lucas delights in the fact that it’s strained because Lucas nearly made him come, just from something he _said_.

Lucas smiles sweetly at him, darting his tongue out to lick the precome now leaking from the tip of Eliott’s erection. “Well?”

“God.” Eliott squeezes his eyes shut for a moment before looking back down to Lucas. “Ok. Ok.” He inhales deeply. “Lick – lick around it. Get it wet.”

Lucas does as he’s told, starting at the base he explores with his tongue. Recalling what Eliott’s done to him on more than one occasion and how good it felt, he points his tongue at the vein running up the underside, tracing it before he gets the bump on the underside of the head and flattens his tongue, pressing against it.

Eliott’s breath falters. “Oh god, yeah.” It’s a harsh groan and the sound of it has Lucas realizing exactly how hard he too has become at some point, straining against his own pants.

“Now, take the head into your mouth and suck a little.” Lucas does as directed and Eliott lets out another groan. “Yeah. Yeah baby that’s really good, just like that.” _Baby_. Lucas frantically reaches down to unzip his pants with one hand and give his own straining dick some relief. He pulls one leg up slightly out of his kneeling position, pressing it up and against his cock, the pleasure the movement brings buzzes through him. 

Eliott’s breath is coming out in harsh pants and he seems to be struggling to form words at all. “You can – ungghhh god, ok you can take more in, suck down as far as you’re comfortable.” He pauses to inhale sharply as Lucas does as he’s said, bringing his mouth lower on Eliott’s cock, being careful to cover his teeth and use his tongue as he goes. He tries to suck but it’s messy and he struggles to create suction, spit leaking from his lips and dripping down his chin. Eliott continues, “That’s so good. You’re doing so good. Just – just use your hand to reach what you can’t with your mouth.” Lucas brings his hand up, using the spit that’s collected around his mouth to smooth the glide as he grasps the base and moves his hand in tempo with his mouth.

“Unngghh.” Eliott grunts and his hands, now balled into fists, pound once harshly against the wall behind him. “My – lower – god, them too.”

The words are barely intelligible but Lucas understands, bringing the hand on Eliott’s cock down to play with his balls. Lucas is moving against his own leg now too. He can’t help it. Grinding into himself to create the sort of pressure he so desperately needs and he can feel his own orgasm impossibly building from the slight friction.

But there’s so much of Eliott’s cock without hand or mouth on it now and Lucas knows he’s supposed to take more. Eliott’s being kind and patient but Lucas _knows_ that’s what a good blowjob is. He sucks in a deep breath through his nose and sinks lower, it’s uncomfortable as his jaw stretches, he pushes past the discomfort, sinking lower and then forcing himself forward roughly until suddenly he feels Eliott hit the back of his throat and he can’t control it, he gags violently, his eyes immediately tearing. He pulls off coughing and gasping for air.

“Baby, baby.” Eliott’s hand is in his hair, his thumb moving to wipe a tear running from his eye. “Slow down. You don’t have to go that deep, ok? I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

And Lucas knows Eliott means it. Because Eliott is good and kind. But he can’t help but be frustrated – disappointed in himself. That he can’t do it properly for Eliott.

Eliott continues stroking at his face as Lucas regains his breath. But it’s embarrassing and he doesn’t want Eliott to think he won’t try again, that he won’t do it for him. “I’m sorry. I can, I just –”

“Hey.” Eliott’s thumb brushes over his lips stopping him from speaking further. “You have nothing to be sorry for. You’re doing so good. Fuck. _So good._ But it should be good for you too, ok?” Lucas nods a little reluctantly as Eliott strokes his lips. “And it feels better around the head anyways. Use your hand and suck at that head, yeah?”

Lucas nods, relieved to be given the direction. He brings his hand back up around Eliott’s slick cock, moving his mouth back around the head, he sucks using his tongue to flick right in the tip. Eliott’s hand stays in his hair and moves with gentle direction, ensuring Lucas doesn’t sink too deeply.

Lucas works out a rhythm, moving his mouth in time with his hand as he grinds into his own leg. Eliott is letting out broken little whimpers now, seeming to no longer have the ability to form words or direction. Lucas speeds up his hand, forming a tighter suction with his mouth around the head as he pumps. And god he likes it. He can’t believe it but he likes giving Eliott a blowjob. And Lucas is going to come. He’s not going to be able to stop it. As Eliott’s pleasure builds, so does his own.

Eliott suddenly lets out a choked, “Luc–” before he’s pulling Lucas’s head up and away. Lucas’s hand drops from him in surprise and Eliott quickly replaces it with his own, pumping desperately before he’s suddenly hunching forward and with a deep grunt coming into his own hand. And fuck. It’s so hot. Lucas made him come. From a blowjob. A blowjob that was _good. _Lucas’s body is shuddering with his own orgasm before he can stop it. He shakes, pressing the heel of his hand against his cock as it jerks in his pants. He gasps desperately as he comes down. He just came in his pants, from giving Eliott a blowjob. Holy shit.

Eliott is still hunched over leaning against the wall before he leans towards the bathroom counter and grabs a few paper towels, cleaning his hand off. He then drops to the floor in front of Lucas, swiftly pulling him in by the back of the neck for a messy kiss that is more spit and teeth than it would be had they not both still been trying to regain their breath.

Eliott pulls back smiling at Lucas. “Let’s take care of you, hm?” He reaches for Lucas but Lucas intercepts his hand, holding it as he feels his face flood with colour.

“Um, no you don’t have to. I sort of –” Lucas looks down at his pants, zipper open and clear dark spot forming on his boxers and _fuck _it’s so embarrassing. As if the blowjob wasn’t enough evidence of Lucas’s lack of experience, coming in his own pants just by _giving _Eliott a blowjob is sure to.

“You came?” Eliott asks looking back up at Lucas, “You came while going down on me?”

Lucas looks away from him towards the wall where he can fix them on a strange stain. _Lovely_.

“I didn’t mean to. I just couldn’t control it.”

Eliott kisses him. And it’s not soft or gentle or consoling. It’s enthusiastic and hard. It’s the sort of kiss you give someone when a round two isn’t far off. Lucas responds, his hands clutch at Eliott’s hair, so relieved he could cry.

Eliott breaks the kiss for a moment, only moving his head back enough to be able to speak, “You liked it?”

Lucas laughs a little. “That wasn’t obvious?”

Eliott just waits looking at him seriously with hands carefully cradling his head.

“Yes, Eliott,” Lucas responds realizing Eliott needs to hear it. “I really, really liked it. I never … I never did before but,” he sucks in a breath, “that was so fucking good I’d do it again right now if I wasn’t realizing we’re sitting on the ground of a public washroom in a bar.”

Eliott abruptly laughs and Lucas joins him and that’s when the door opens. Lucas has no time to react. Eliott is the one who moves, grabbing Lucas and attempting to shield him with his own body but _Eliott is the one with his dick still hanging out_.

“OH MY GOD!!!” It’s Bas, staring at them slack-jawed and unmoving. “OH MY GOD!!!”

“Bas, what the fuck?!” Lucas manages once Eliott loosens his hold from where he’d pulled Lucas into him.

“Holy shit!!!” And Bas just keeps fucking standing there.

“Bas! What are you doing?! Get the fuck out!!!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He slaps a hand over his eyes as he continues to talk, “I didn’t know you were in here. I didn’t know you guys were –”

“Just get out, Bas! Leave!!!”

“Ok ok ok, I’m going! I’m going!” Despite his words Bas flaps around with one hand for the door, the other still covering his eyes and _Lucas is going to kill him. _

“Just open your eyes and fucking look at the door and get the fuck out, Basile!”

Basile finally does as told with a yelp, opening his eyes, grabbing for the door and wrenching it open, running himself into the door jam as he goes.

Eliott and Lucas sit in shock for a moment.

“You didn’t lock the door?”

Lucas turns to look at him and smacks him on the shoulder. “It wasn’t exactly what I was thinking about when we came in here.”

“No you definitely weren’t. You were very focused. ‘Must give Eliott a blowjob. Must do it now. Fuck door locks!’”

Lucas giggles moving to hit him again but Eliott grabs his hand and uses it to pull Lucas into his lap, kissing him deeply. “It was a really good blowjob though. Totally worth the hell we’re going to get from Bas.”

Lucas groans at that. “Ugh. He’s going to be unbearable. I swear he’s half in love with you.”

Eliott chuckles before giving Lucas a firm smack on the ass and lifting him out of his lap. “What do you say we get out here then? This bathroom is losing its luster.”

“I’ll say.” Lucas wrinkles his nose looking around them. “My place?”

Eliott smiles at him sweetly. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: surrealsunday.tumblr.com
> 
> Ok lovelies - I'm away to visit family as of tomorrow so the update will be at the end of next week. I hear you screaming at me and I knooowwww but the next chapter has more social media than any other chapter so far... I don't know why I did that to myself. But that will likely be the longest I ever make wait between these chapters. I will still respond to comments and messages, and of course I will upload earlier if I can find time to work on the chapt while I'm away!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 22k word chapter and more social media than any other chapter before? Sure. Totally reasonable. Why not.
> 
> Getting this out a couple days earlier than planned 'cause as usual all your comments are so lovely and I wanted to!
> 
> Edited to add a potential trigger warning (it's a wee bit of a spoiler): Beginning at 'Late Sunday/ Early Monday – July 7th/8th' in this chapter Ouba is ill (vomits). I do feel the need to also point out that there are no character deaths in this story and that includes Ouba so don't worry about that!

** **

**Late Friday/ Early Saturday – June 28/29**

“Hey.” It’s said as a quiet whisper and Eliott’s face is so close Lucas can feel the warmth of Eliott’s breath on his lips.

Lucas giggles a little. “Hey.”

They’re lying together, naked in Lucas’s bed and it must be early hours of the morning. Lucas can’t be sure the exact time and he’s not about to move in order to check. It’s just them. Ouba had decided pretty quickly when they arrived home that perhaps being in the room with them was not her best option and Lucas was relieved he didn’t have to kick her out. He’s always has said she’s smarter than the average dog. They’d come home following the bar and tumbled into bed together. Two more orgasms each had finally somewhat satiated them and they’d given in to exhaustion, collapsing on their sides to face one another, but not in to sleep. They’d been chatting softly for at least an hour about anything and nothing, both too drunk on one another to let the night end and let sleep take them.

“Hey.” Eliott whispers once more and uses the arm wrapped around Lucas’s waist to pull him even closer, until their chests touch.

“You said that already,” Lucas says with another laugh he can’t help.

“Why are you laughing at me?” Eliott questions but he doesn’t sound the least bit annoyed, a smile clear in his voice and the shadows shaping his face in the dark bedroom.

“Because. You’re being cute.” Lucas pokes at his face, prodding at the cheeks he can feel rise in a smile before Eliott grabs his hand and pulls away the assaulting finger.

“Think I’m cute, do you?” He brings Lucas’s hand down to his chest, covering it with his own against his heart. Lucas can feel it beating a steady rhythm in his chest – _thump thump thump_. He tries to match his breathing to it. 

“Mmhmm.” Lucas confirms with a hum before adding, “Cutest dumbass I ever did meet.”

“Hey now!” Eliott squawks in objection, the arm wrapped around Lucas moving until he can dig his fingers into Lucas’s side.

“Nooooooo!!!” Lucas squeals and attempts to squirm away as he laughs. “Eliott!!!”

Eliott laughs along with him as he moves his fingers in Lucas’s side resulting in even more laughter and wriggling on Lucas’s part. “Say I’m cute without the insult. Say it!”

Lucas lets out a particularly loud peal of laughter as Eliott’s fingers dig into a particularly ticklish spot shrieking, “Eliott!” before he finally gives in, yelling in-between giggles, “Fine! Fine! You’re cute. You’re cute!!!”

Eliott’s fingers halt their attack, smoothing along Lucas’s sides as they both let their laughter settle and slump comfortably together on the bed. Lucas throws a leg over Eliott’s hip as he shifts closer, Eliott’s arm coming to wrap once more around his waist.

But he can’t just leave it at that – he’s got a reputation to maintain after all. “I hate you,” he whispers.

Eliott huffs with laughter into the space between them before replying, “Yes I know. You’ve mentioned it on occasion.”

Lucas smiles and shifts his head forward until he feels the tips of their noses touch, rubbing them together in semblance of a kiss. Eliott’s hand comes up to Lucas’s face, smoothing it back into his hair, before stroking his fingers through it.

“You’re cute too,” Eliott says into the darkness, noses pressed together.

“I know,” Lucas replies and then laughs when Eliott does.

Silence settles between them for a time before Eliott’s voice cuts through it speaking softly.

“Lucas, can I ask you something?”

Lucas hums in response, eyes closed and breaths slowing as Eliott’s hand running through his hair lulls him to the cusp of sleep.

“Tonight,” Eliott begins and Lucas’s eyes open at the trepidation in his tone, “you said – you said you didn’t like it before. That you didn’t like giving blowjobs before.” Lucas’s body tenses and Eliott’s own body mirrors his response. “I was just – I guess I was just wondering why – like, what happened?” A pause and then he quickly adds, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want.”

Lucas sighs and forces his body to relax in Eliott’s arms. “It’s ok.” And it is. He wants to tell Eliott. Something about the darkness of the room, the way he can’t clearly see Eliott’s face or reactions, something about the early morning hour and the way his brain is relaxed and thoughts slowed by impending sleep… it makes him feel brave, makes him feel that if there were ever a time to be honest with Eliott, it’s now.

Eliott has gone silent as he patiently waits for Lucas to continue, one arm remains wrapped around Lucas and his hand splays across Lucas’s back moving in tiny motions in a comforting rub, his other arm is tucked comfortably under his pillow.

“You know how this all started? With the pictures of me and that guy in a club?” Eliott doesn’t say anything but Lucas can see his head nod through the dim light. “Well… he’s the only other guy I’ve been with.” Lucas pauses and waits but Eliott doesn’t freeze his rubbing motions on Lucas’s back, he doesn’t tense, he simply lays there attentively waiting for Lucas continue, and so Lucas does.

“I worked with him. He’s an actor. We met filming _Constellations_ and I liked him but I thought it was just me. I’m used to it being just me. Stupid crushes I think are something more but the guy is actually straight and only being nice to me. It’s been that way my whole life. They never actually want me. I thought that’s what it was. But then one night we were filming late. He asked to borrow something and followed me back to my trailer. And he kissed me.” Lucas swallows remembering the moment. The way he felt. Like for the very first time things were lining up for him just the way they were supposed to be. “And it was like that for months. The two of us. Sneaking away whenever we could. He didn’t want anyone to know and that was fine because neither did I. I wasn’t out or anything. And neither of us wanted people we were working with knowing – we didn’t want to seem unprofessional.” Lucas doesn’t mention how desperate he’d been to tell someone at the time. He’d been away from home, bereft without his friends, working sixteen hour days on set, and this thing was happening – this thing that felt so important, so monumental, and he’d had no one to talk to. Imane hadn’t sorted things out until later and even then – she wasn’t Yann.

He continues, “But I hadn’t – I hadn’t had something like that before – like – I’d been with Chloe but that was different. It wasn’t like this. And I started to feel like... I wanted to come out. I mean, I’d been talking about it with Arthur for years. But now it was like, there was this important reason and I wasn’t so afraid any more. And I told him. And at first he wasn’t so sure. He said it could ruin our careers. And I knew he was right. He had every reason to say no. To stay in the closet. To end things with me. But he didn’t. We talked about coming out together. He said we should do it at the same time as the _Constellations_ premiere. That it would get the film more attention – us more attention. I didn’t really want to do it like that though. I didn’t want the film to become all about me. Me being gay. And me and him. But he was pretty insistent. And convincing. And I just wanted us to be okay. I didn’t want things to end. For him to leave. So I agreed.”

Lucas has to pause for a moment as he remembers. When he agreed to the plans. How it had felt so real – that he was going to come out, that he was going to come out with a _boyfriend_, though they never spoke the word. For once someone was going to stay – was going to _choose_ him. He’d been so happy. So excited for the future. And he remembers the rest of the evening. How he’d felt like he had to show how appreciative he was. Understanding this was such a great favour being done for him – he needed to show how thankful he was. How Lucas had been told by him so many times he was ‘frigid’ and needed to ‘loosen up’ and how he’d been determined this was the moment. That he’d _prove_ himself. Show that he was worth all the hassle they were walking into – together. And what had happened after.

“I was excited. I was. Scared and nervous – but excited. And then filming ended. And he disappeared. I couldn’t reach him. He was just… gone. And I didn’t understand what was happening but I didn’t think the worst. I wouldn’t let myself think the worst. It was a month of silence and then… that night in the club. He called me up out of nowhere and said he was in the city. He wanted to meet but … I didn’t want him to come here.” Lucas had been scared. Scared to be alone with him. That he’d expect the same things. And that as much as Lucas thought he wanted to be with him, he wouldn’t be able to control what happened. A public space was stupid, but it had made sense to Lucas. It had given him an illusion of control.

“So we met at that club. And he acted like – like nothing had happened. Or like it was my fault he hadn’t been in touch. And I just… I guess I just wanted to make it up to him. He wasn’t happy meeting me at the club – he wasn’t really happy with me at all – but he still wanted me. And that – that was enough for me.” Lucas swallows. God he sounds pathetic even in the retelling of the story. So desperate for someone to want him – to choose to stay with him despite the hardships. It’s strange to look back at the situation now. To understand his own behaviour so much better and more than that, understand how terribly he’d been treated.

“I kissed him. And he kissed me back. I didn’t care that we were in public. Or I did. But it felt like a good thing – it felt real. I think I knew though. My head was pretty fucked up about the whole thing but I think I knew – that it was the last time. Not because he didn’t want me and not because I knew we’d – or, _I’d_ be outted. But because I didn’t want _him_. I think I only ever wanted the idea of him – maybe not even him, just us. Being an ‘us’.”

“Did you love him?” It’s the first time Eliott’s spoken and it’s a shock to hear his voice – to be reminded Lucas isn’t speaking into a void but to him. He’s speaking to Eliott.

“No.” Lucas doesn’t pause before he replies, answering immediately and emphatically. “At the beginning I thought maybe. I’d just – I’d never been wanted before. Not like that. Not by a man – someone I wanted back. But I know now – it wasn’t love. It wasn’t even close.”

“And…” Eliott’s hand on his back begins its soothing rubbing motions once more. Lucas hadn’t noticed he had stopped. “The stuff you guys did… it wasn’t good?” He means the blowjob – why Lucas had said he didn’t like doing it. Lucas isn’t surprised Eliott noticed him skipping over the details. Eliott listens. He pays attention. He cares. And Lucas wants to tell him. It’s just… humiliating.

“Um.” Lucas pauses, more because he has no idea how to even begin than out of fear but Eliott takes it for the latter.

“You don’t have to tell me. It’s ok. Really.” And the rubbing against Lucas’s back shifts a little higher, smoothing up and down his spine as Eliott pulls him in a little tighter.

“No it’s alright.” Lucas sighs and ducks his head down a little, tucking it up against Eliott’s chest, under his chin. Maybe this will be easier if he can’t see Eliott’s face at all – even dimly lit. “It just wasn’t the best experience I guess? Like, I mean – I guess you know that I’m not very good at it and he tried to help me but –”

“What are you talking about?” Lucas can feel the rumble of Eliott’s voice where he’s pressed his face against his chest.

Lucas hands grow clammy where they’re curled under his own chin. This is the awkward part. Having to elucidate on his own inadequacies to a person who’s experienced them himself. “Like, I know I can’t go down very far and –”

“That doesn’t mean you’re bad at it.” Eliott sounds… incredulous. “We have a gag reflex for a reason, Lucas. Did he say you were bad at it? Because you couldn’t – what? Deep-throat him?!” Eliott scoffs with irritation and Lucas appreciates his defense but having been the happy recipient of blowjobs from Eliott, shame still sits heavy in his stomach. Eliott just the other day had gone down on Lucas and held Lucas in his throat as tears dripped from his eyes and his breathing was heavy through his nose until Lucas hadn’t been able to stand it anymore and had come, right down Eliott’s throat as he swallowed around him. Lucas had nearly passed out from the pleasure and Eliott’s voice had been raw the entire day following. Lucas presses his face more tightly to Eliott, muffling his voice slightly as he continues to speak.

“I can do it though,” Lucas defends pitifully, his voice a broken frail thing. “I just needed a little help.”

Eliott stills beneath him, his hand halting its soothing motions on his back. “What do you mean?” He asks carefully, a tenor in his voice Lucas isn’t sure he’s heard before.

“Like – when I’m nervous and think I don’t want to do it. I can. I did it for him. He just had to – like hold me.” He’s not sure how to explain. It feels ridiculous. And embarrassing. To be discussing the logistics of how he failed and how his sexual partner had to make up the difference.

He can feel Eliott’s hand at his back, no longer rubbing or splayed across his skin but now clenched in a fist. 

“He pushed down your head? When you didn’t want him to… he held you down?” There’s simmering rage in Eliott’s voice and Lucas is startled to hear it. He isn’t explaining this right. He needs Eliott to understand.

“He had to. It was bad for him. And it was my first time doing it. We’d only like – with hands before. I didn’t know what I was doing. He just – he just did it to help me.”

“You didn’t want it. You didn’t ask him to fuck your face or hold you down. You didn’t want it. And you didn’t like it.” Eliott’s voice is hard and colder than Lucas has ever heard it. And he isn’t sure if Eliott meant it as a question but he responds as though it were anyway – he needs to make him see.

“It’s just because – it was my first time. He said it had to be like that on your first time. To like… get used to the gag reflex or whatever. That he had to make me take it ‘cause my instincts were to make him stop. And I did. Or I tried to because it hurt and was … scary or whatever. But then once he pushed me down, I could do it. I did it. And it was better for him.” Lucas shrugs. “The whole point is for it to be good for the person getting blown right?”

“Lucas,” Eliott’s voice has softened and it relaxes a tension in Lucas he hadn’t realized he’d been holding through his body, “come here.” Eliott shifts back slightly, pulling Lucas’s face up from where he’d buried it in Eliott’s chest until they’re face to face and Lucas can see Eliott’s eyes reflecting back at him in the dim light. And he looks pained.

“Lucas, sex should be good for both people. And it should never be something one of them doesn’t want.”

“But I –”

“You didn’t want it. Whatever fucked up reasoning he gave you afterwards – you didn’t ask for it and you didn’t say it was ok. And he didn’t care. Sex – good sex – it’s about consent, Lucas. It’s about caring about the other person – what they want, what they need, and what feels good for _both of you_. It goes both ways.”

“But you –” Lucas feels like his world is being turned on its axis and he’s falling and falling, “you did it for me. You gagged but you pushed through it and held me in anyways. You did it because you knew it would be good for me.”

“I did it because I wanted to, Lucas,” Eliott says loudly before he seems to reign himself back and he lowers his voice back to a more soothing tone. “I consented. I was in control. You didn’t fuck my face without asking. You didn’t hold me down when I said no. You didn’t force me to do something when I pushed you away.” And it sounds so terrible when Eliott says it. It sounds horrible and wrong.

Eliott’s hand comes to Lucas’s face and he cups the side of it, gently brushing a thumb along his cheekbone. “It was your first time doing it, Lucas. What he did to you wasn’t just bad manners, it was assault.” Lucas shakes his head and tries to pull away but Eliott holds him firm. “I know you don’t want to hear it. But you need to know you did nothing wrong. He was a fucking asshole. And the fact that he made you think you were bad at it – _god, _that he told you he did it to help you! I swear to god I would cut off his dick myself if I could.”

Lucas exhales in a laugh of disbelief. “You’re too nice to cut off anyone’s dick.”

“Yeah well,” Eliott brushes his thumb over Lucas’s lips, “I’d make an exception for him. I’m sorry that happened to you. And I’m sorry everything happened like it did – that you were outted like you were. But I’m not sorry you’re not with him anymore. He never deserved you. He should never get to touch you again.”

It fills Lucas with a warmth he didn’t expect, like he’s drinking hot chocolate in front of a roaring fire on a quiet winter morning. He feels his face flush and is thankful for the bedroom’s muted lighting for concealing it from Eliott.

“But what if –” He has no idea how to word this – how to ask it – but he’s going to try. “What if I wanted to do it with you? Like not forced but like if I wanted you to...” _just say the words, Lucas, say the words,_ “fuck my mouth or I wanted to make you go deep… in my throat?” His face feels like a live flame. He’s sure if the lights were turned on right now he would be the colour of a cherry tomato.

“Then we talk about it,” Eliott answers softly. “We discuss what’s ok. What isn’t. It’s a discussion. And either one of us gets to back out any time we want. You always get to say no and I will always listen.”

Lucas nods. That seems… ok. Better than ok. It makes him want to try things. It makes him feel daring and it’s _exciting_.

“With me though,” Eliott continues and he now sounds a little hesitant, “you liked it? It was – it was ok for you?”

Lucas turns his face to nuzzle into Eliott’s hand as he answers, lips brushing against his palm. “Yes. I didn’t realize – I didn’t know it could be like that. That I could feel so – so good when I was the one giving a blowjob. It made me feel…” He’s not sure if it’s a normal thing or whether perhaps it’s a thought he should keep to himself. Whether Eliott would like the idea of not.

“What?” Eliott asks gently. “What did it make you feel?”

And the thing is – Lucas trusts Eliott. He’s not sure he’s ever trusted anyone the way he trusts Eliott. And it’s terrifying but freeing too.

“Powerful. It made me feel powerful.”

Eliott kisses him and Lucas kisses back. They hold one another tightly, bodies entwined and kiss until their lips barely move against one another, until their breathing slows and the sleep they’ve kept at bay captures them, tugging them both into the sort of peaceful, worry-free repose Lucas doesn’t think he’s ever experienced before. Not like this.

* * * *

**Saturday – June 29th**

* * * *

They’d parted far too early in the morning for Lucas’s liking. But Eliott needed to go home to change before a meeting with his agency and later his photography class with Bas. So they’d parted after too little sleep and it had been far harder than Lucas had expected. He’d promised to pick Eliott up from his class later that day. They would only be apart for about eight hours but it might as well have been a month for how it felt to Lucas. He’d tried not to let it show. He’d tried to crack a few jokes, keep it light and easy, exactly what they were supposed to be. But he’d gone quiet as Eliott walked to the door. Lucas had been too afraid if he spoke he might do something truly embarrassing like cry. He couldn’t help it. He felt vulnerable and emotionally raw. Being with Eliott made all his worries and fears fade away. But the moment they were apart Lucas had known it would all come raging back and he’d be plagued by doubts. But when Eliott had gotten to the door he’s turned back around and pulled Lucas into him, wrapping him tightly in his arms in a hug that felt like maybe Eliott was struggling just as much with leaving as Lucas was with watching him go. Lucas had clung to him, pressing his face into Eliott’s neck and breathing him in, trying to memorize the way he smelled.

The day had passed interminably. Lucas made himself as busy as possible in hopes the time would pass more quickly. He’d walked Ouba, gone for a run, reviewed a few contracts (ok… he’d skimmed them but there was a reason he had Arthur), cleaned his place, done his laundry… hell he’d even gone to get groceries and filled his cupboards and fridge. With Eliott staying at his place nearly every night, living off take-out and the usual sparse offerings of a near-empty fridge just wasn’t cutting it. And now finally, _finally_, it was about time for him to go pick-up Eliott. It was ridiculous how excited Lucas was. They’d only been apart for part of the day and yet it felt like he already had so much to tell Eliott. SOFIANE AND IMANE! And he supposed he better mention his conversation with the boys, though with Bas sharing class with Eliott, he doubted that would be necessary. Bas would likely have taken care of that. God only knows how that would have gone.

He skips over to grab his car keys on his way to the door before quickly detouring to give himself one last look over in the mirror. It’s stupid of course. Eliott saw him just this morning. But in the early hours of the morning he’d been looking like… well, like he’d been fucking around with a guy in bed all night. Right now however he’d like to think he’s looking a lot more put together and maybe even – hot? He thinks Eliott might think so anyways. He didn’t dress up or anything. He’s just in a simple outfit of joggers, a white t-shirt and a white cap placed backwards over his hair. But one thing he’s come to realize about Eliott is that while he seems to have a thing for Lucas in whatever he wears – Eliott _really_ has a thing for him in casual clothing. Lucas doesn’t totally get it himself but it’s when he’s walks into the room in the most ratty of clothing – a worn old t-shirt, his old joggers, ripped jeans, or a stained top – that Eliott will stop talking mid-sentence and seem to lose his ability to form words all together. Lucas loves it. So he’s just saying – he wouldn’t complain if he got a reaction like that out of Eliott today.

Satisfied, he makes his way back to the door, grabs his grey zip-up hoodie and gives Ouba a quick kiss, promising he’ll see her soon before he heads out. He makes it to the building the class is held within in no time at all. Maybe he was speeding a little. No one can confirm that but him… and maybe that red light camera he thought he saw go off. He parks in a lot parallel to the building before making his way over and sitting himself down on a bench just outside and opening a game on his phone.

In no time at all he hears students start to make their way out of the building and he stands, scanning the crowd for Eliott. It’s not Eliott he sees though. Instead it’s Bas jogging towards him.  
  
“If you actually try to tackle me I will kick your ass,” he calls to Bas before the other boy reaches him and has a chance to do just that.

Basile laughs and doesn’t seem at all deterred in his approach. “Nawwww,” he says when he’s close enough. “I’m just happy to see you.” He pulls Lucas in for a quick hug. “With all your clothes on I mean.”

Lucas rolls his eyes. “I had all my clothes on in that bathroom too you know.”

“You did?” And god Lucas really shouldn’t have said anything. Now Bas looks like he’s trying to remember the exact details. “But how does that work if –”

“Yah we’re not discussing this, Bas. Really not. You better not have discussed any details with Eliott either. Where is he by the way?”

“Oh he’s back talking to our instructor. She’s mentoring him or something.” That’s interesting. Eliott hadn’t mentioned anything about that. “Like she’s been helping him with stuff for galleries and all that. And the photo project and whatever. OH!” Bas suddenly slaps Lucas’s shoulder in excitement. “I’m meeting Daphne tomorrow to take the photos! Man it’s going to be so amazing.”

Lucas smiles at Bas’s enthusiasm. Honestly he hopes it does work out for Basile with Daphne. Not only because Lucas wouldn’t have to listen about his constant schemes to get her to fall in love with him, but because Lucas thinks they might actually be well matched. Daphne wants to be adored. She wants to be the center of someone’s world and attention. And Basile wants to adore. Her specifically. They’re both just weird enough it might work.

“It’ll go well, man, I’m sure. You just gotta play it a little cool, not scare her off with love declarations right away, you know?”

“No I know. Eliott gave me advice. I’ve totally got a plan.” Bas nods looking determined.

“Eliott gave you advice?”

“Yeah. He’s the best with that kind of stuff.” Right, Lucas remembers, _Eliott is romantic_ apparently.

“Ok well. I should probably go see if I can find him.” Lucas motions towards the building where Eliott seems to be taking a long time.

“Oh yeah sure. I’m going to head home. Good luck with him, he’s in a bad mood today.”

“Wait, what? Eliott is?” He sure didn’t leave Lucas this morning in a bad mood.

“Yeah he was grumpy all class but didn’t want to talk about it. I’m sure you can make him feel better.” Basile gives him a look that Lucas thinks is meant to be suggestive but really just looks constipated.

“Yeah yeah. Talk to you later.”

They wave goodbye and Lucas starts making his way towards the steps leading into the building. He can’t help but wonder what could have possibly happened between when he saw Eliott this morning and now that would leave him in a bad mood. Maybe something at his agency? Lucas hopes not. He knows Eliott needs work. He’d mentioned the other day stealing food from Alexia’s place because he didn’t have any food in his own and he’d been starving. And while it had been meant as a joke Lucas knew there was an undercurrent of truth there. It might have been something of a motivating factor in him stocking his own fridge and cupboards full of food Eliott might like.

Just as he’s reaching the top of the stairs Eliott comes out of the building. He has his head down but at the sound of Lucas’s “Hey!” he quickly raises it and smiles. It’s a small smile and he looks tired but it’s there and it’s Eliott and Lucas is just so fucking happy to see him. Screw their unspoken rules of how they behave in the ‘real world’, Lucas wants to hug him and so he does. He moves forward decisively and when he’s within reach of Eliott he hauls him in, standing on his tiptoes and wrapping his arms around Eliott’s neck. Eliott tenses for only a moment in surprise before returning the hug. And they stand like that, for probably longer than necessary, just wrapped in one another, breathing the other in.

Lucas eventually pulls back, releasing his hold around Eliott’s neck and letting his hands slide down Eliott’s arms until there back at his own sides. He smiles up at him and he’s sure the anticipation of seeing him that built during the day spent apart is written all over his face.

“Did you have a good class?”

Eliott shrugs and smiles a little but it’s small once again and half-hearted. It gives Lucas pause. Bas was right. Eliott definitely doesn’t seem to be in a great mood. Lucas isn’t sure exactly how to handle it though. He knows from experience that sometimes when you’re in a pissy mood the last thing you want someone to do is ask what’s wrong – to ask if you’re ok. But then, he doesn’t want Eliott to think he doesn’t care.

“You want to go grab some dinner?” He tries tentatively. Eliott simply shrugs and looks away. _Fuck_. Lucas is in unchartered waters here. Eliott’s never been like this with him before. Whenever Eliott is with him he’s pretty much straight sunshine, bright and shining and vital. But people aren’t like that all day every day and Lucas doesn’t expect Eliott to be. He’s ok with the fact that Eliott’s not. He just doesn’t know how to help. For now… he supposes he can handle bearing the weight of the conversation.

Lucas turns and begins walking while Eliott falls in step beside him. Lucas walks them to the car, opening Eliott’s door for him, before getting in himself and filling the silence in the car with talk of Basile and Daphne, and Lucas’s theory that they might actually be right for one another. He wants to talk about Imane and Sofiane but it doesn’t feel like the right mood to bring up something Eliott would normally be ecstatic about. He doesn’t want Eliott to have to perform. If he wants to be grumpy, he gets to be grumpy. Lucas just hopes he’ll eventually feel like he can open up and share the burden of whatever is bothering him.

They pull up outside the little Italian restaurant Lucas had thought Eliott would like and both get out of the car. As he’s turning to make sure the car is locked he hears a startled sound come from Eliott.

“Wha –” He turns in time to see a photographer and he’s close, far closer than most will get in Paris. He’s nearly up in Eliott’s face as he snaps pictures. Eliott has been taken by surprise and doesn’t seem to know what to do, backing up towards the car with a look that far too closely resembles fear for Lucas to maintain any façade of calm.

“What the fuck?!” Lucas exclaims, making his way around the car as quickly as possible. “The fuck do you think you’re doing?!!!” He places himself in front of Eliott.

“Whoa.” The photographer laughs throwing his hands up as if it’s a _joke_ that Lucas is pissed. “You two sure aren’t in the most lovey mood then are you?”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Lucas asks angrily. “You can’t get in his face like that.”

“You’re kidding me right?” The photographer looks annoyed and impatient now. Rolling his eyes as though Lucas is being unreasonable. “That is my job, kid. The whole point is getting shots of you two.” He looks at Lucas and Eliott speculatively for a moment. “Though come to think of it, this whole ‘protective boyfriend’ vibe will do nicely.” And he raises his camera back up, taking more photographs, the flash abruptly goes off, momentarily blinding Lucas and Eliott makes a wounded sound. Lucas sees red.

“Get that fucking camera out of our face!” He spits and just barely stops himself from moving forward to grab it.

“Sorry.” The photographer replies and still seems completely unconcerned. “Didn’t mean to turn the flash on, we can re-do that.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Lucas shouts. “Get away from us!”

“Lucas,” Eliott’s voice comes from behind him and he sounds frail and exhausted, “Lucas can we please just leave? I want to leave.”

Lucas begins to turn towards him when the photographer’s voice stops his movements short.

“What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you man? You’re being pretty damn rude considering you’re paying me to do this. Did I miss some memo that these are meant to be angry shots or something? I’ll work with what I’m given but you gotta give me a heads up.”

_What the fuck? _Like Lucas would pay this piece of shit to harass them – and that’s when Lucas remembers it. The photographer’s contract sitting on his coffee table at home. He hadn’t reviewed it carefully. He’d just ok’ed everything Arthur had sent him and not thought about it again. _Fuck_. He remembers the conversation about hiring a photographer to take shots of him and Eliott but it feels like they discussed it a million years ago. And he most definitely hadn’t expected this to happen tonight. Never mind with a photographer this aggressive.

“Lucas.” Eliott’s voice again. Lucas turns to him quickly and Eliott’s entire posture is collapsed in on itself, shoulders hunched and face down as though he can use his own body to shield his face. Lucas can see a tremor running through his body, his arms shaking where he’s wrapped them around himself. Oh god. Lucas is such a piece of shit. To put Eliott through this. Lucas moves quickly, opening the car door and wrapping an arm around Eliott’s back. “It’s ok. I’ve got you. We’re leaving.” He manhandles Eliott into the car, shutting the door securely before he turns back to face the photographer.

At least this time he’s not faced with a lens pointed directly in his face and the photographer seems to have the good sense to keep his camera down.

“Listen,” Lucas sighs and takes a deep breath in preparation of projecting calm, “I’m sorry I didn’t realize what the circumstances were here but it was a mistake. We aren’t in need of your services and I don’t want to see you again.”

The photographer sneers. “You ‘aren’t in need of my services’? Sorry kid but I’ve only seen half my fee. You don’t pay me, you don’t own these photographs and I sell them to whoever I damn well please.”

Lucas grits his teeth. “I don’t fucking care about the photographs. Just fuck off honestly.” So much for maintaining a calm façade.

The photographer shrugs. “Your dog and pony show then…” and _raises his godddamn camera._ Lucas takes a step towards him and he really nearly does it – he really nearly grabs the camera out of the guys’ hands and smashes it to the pavement. But he has more than himself to think about here. Eliott is in the car and Lucas cannot get into a fight with some jerk photographer when Eliott needs him.

“Fuck you,” he bites at the photographer before rounding his car to get in as the photographer continues to click – likely more to piss off Lucas than for any other reason at this point.

Lucas gets into the car and moves quickly, getting the key in the ignition and pulling out of the parking spot as efficiently as he can, accelerating down the road and out of sight of the photographer’s lens before he lets himself breathe and look over at Eliott. Eliott is staring calmy forward. He’s no longer hunched in on himself but the blank look on his face does no more to comfort Lucas than the fear spread across it did. He sees a spot to stop and pulls over. Lucas puts the car in park and turns towards Eliott. But there’s been no movement or reaction to Lucas stopping at all.

“I’m so sorry about that, Eliott,” Lucas begins softly speaking to Eliott’s profile. “I swear I didn’t know he would be there or – that that would happen. Arthur probably told me. I’ve just been so distracted. I don’t know.” He shakes his head at himself. “I know you’re probably upset but –”

“It’s fine, Lucas.” Eliott’s voice is calm but he doesn’t look at Lucas at all, continuing to stare forward. “I just want to go home.”

“Ok.” Lucas swallows, more unnerved than he can say by the fact that Eliott won’t look at him. “Ok. I can do that. Just – my home or –”

“Mine,” he says it firmly before he seems to soften slightly and looks at Lucas for the first time since they got in the car, “please.”

Lucas nods. “Yeah, ok. But um – are you ok?”

And now Eliott seems irritated, sighing loudly as he answers, “Yes, Lucas, ok? I’m fine. Just take me home.”

“I will. It’s just that you seem upset and it sort of feels like it’s my fault –”

“Jesus Lucas! Not every fucking thing is about you! Just drive!”

Lucas’s breath hitches and he has to swallow around a lump in his throat before nodding and turning back to face forward. He puts the car in gear and begins the drive to Eliott’s place. Nothing but silence fills the car and it’s not comfortable, instead it’s oppressive, squeezing Lucas’s lungs and making breathing seem like an arduous, unwanted task.

He parks right outside Eliott’s building when they arrive and gets out of the car when Eliott does intending to follow him up. Only… only Eliott turns towards him when they reach the door.

“I can walk myself.”

And despite the fact that they’re… fighting or whatever they are… it still hits Lucas like a ton of bricks. Eliott doesn’t want him to come up? What is Eliott saying? Panic wells up inside Lucas. How serious is what’s happened tonight? Does he not want to be with Lucas at all anymore?

“Eliott,” his voice cracks and he curses his inability to control his emotions when it comes to Eliott. He coughs a little and tries again, “Eliott can we please talk about this? I don’t want to leave knowing you’re mad at me. I can’t just go home and act normally when I know you’re upset.”

“Yeah well I’m sorry I’ve ruined _your_ night. Go home, Lucas.” And he just turns and walks away. No backwards glance. No hesitation in his step. Lucas feels like his legs are going to give out. He moves to sit down heavily on the stone partition to the side of the entrance. He’s not even sure what happened. Well he knows _what_ happened but he doesn’t understand the why. Though he supposes it doesn’t really matter. All that matters to him at the moment is Eliott. He needs to know what’s going on with Eliott. He knows the scene at the restaurant was a mess but Eliott was upset before then. And Lucas is no closer to understanding why than he was when Basile first told him about Eliott’s mood. Just…. _Fuck_. What is Lucas supposed to do? He meant it when he told Eliott he couldn’t go home like this. The knowledge that Eliott is upset sits on his chest, compressing his lungs. He doesn’t understand how they started the day so very differently than they ended it. How did Lucas get here and how is he supposed to change it?

Lucas sits ruminating over how everything went wrong for at least a half hour, berating himself for making Eliott feel like Lucas was making the entire situation about himself. It’s just as he gives up and stands to make his way back to the car, deciding he will go home as at least there he can mope while cuddling Ouba, that the door to Eliott’s building opens and Eliott comes running out. They both freeze when the see one another. And then Eliott moves, striding towards him with determined steps. Lucas can only stare, frozen, not sure he’d know how to react if he were given an instruction manual. And then he’s in Eliott’s arms. Eliott crushes him in a hug and Lucas responds automatically, wrapping his arms around Eliott’s middle and returning the embrace with a hold just as unyielding. But he remains tense, too confused and anxious to allow himself to feel relief and relax in Eliott’s arms.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Eliott’s voice is muffled from where he’s buried his face into Lucas’s shoulder.

Lucas pulls his face back from Eliott’s shoulder enough to be able to speak clearly. “Why though? I don’t understand Eliott. I don’t understand what’s going on.”

“I was being a dick, I know,” Eliott’s mumbles, face remaining hidden against Lucas. “You didn’t do anything, Lucas. It’s not your fault. You were just trying to help and I – I was just upset.”

“Eliott.” Lucas can’t do this without looking at him. He gently moves back until he’s able to pull Eliott’s face from his shoulder, holding it between the palms of his hands and staring into Eliott’s worry-sick eyes. “Talk to me. Tell me what’s going on. Maybe I can help? Or – or just listen.”

Eliott nods and Lucas leads them back to the partition he’d been sitting on previously. He reaches for Eliott’s hand once they’ve sat and clasps it between his own, gently stroking his fingers.

“Will you tell me what’s going on? Is it about the photographer? I’m so sorry he was so aggressive –”

“No,” Eliott responds shaking his head. “No it’s not about him. I mean – that sucked. That really sucked. I’d like it if that never happened again –”

“It won’t.” Lucas states emphatically. And he means it. He’ll make sure of it.

“But…” Eliott pauses for a moment before continuing, “You’re a celebrity. It’s the reason this whole thing started. Dickhead photographers are part of it sometimes. I don’t think you can make any promises it won’t happen again.”

“I can protect _you_ though.” Lucas is insistent that Eliott understand this. “I have to handle that stuff. You don’t. I can stop it from happening to you.” And maybe it isn’t a promise Lucas should be making. Not when their very agreement rests on Eliott being just as available for public consumption as Lucas but… none of that matters if Eliott doesn’t want it. Lucas doesn’t give a fuck what the consequences. He will protect Eliott. Whatever it takes.

Eliott sighs. “It doesn’t normally bother me, honestly. I can deal with it. It’s just today – it was a bit too much for me today.”

And now they’re getting to the root of it. Why Eliott was so upset today.

Lucas treads carefully as he asks, “Do you want to talk about it? What happened today I mean.”

“Yeah, um, it just may seem kind of stupid after all of this. That I was so dramatic about it.” Eliott’s looking down at his hand clasped in Lucas’s and the shame woven into his voice is not something Lucas will let slide.

“If something upset you it’s not stupid, Eliott. Nothing that matters to you is stupid.”

Eliott’s eyes remain on Lucas’s hands holding his but a small, frail smile adorns his face for a moment before it’s gone as quickly as it came.

“I booked a big job today. A major fashion house wants me as one of five models for a global campaign.”

Lucas is so startled by that news he has to take a moment to review what Eliott said in the privacy of his own head to ensure he did in fact hear it correctly. That sounds like incredible news? But Lucas knows better than to exclaim such a thing. If it was incredible news Eliott would not be a picture of sadness right now.

“Was it not a job you wanted?” Lucas asks tentatively.

Eliott shrugs eyes still glued to Lucas’s hands. “I’ll make really good money. It’ll mean booking more work. More campaigns. It would be a dream come true for any model.”

“But not for you.” That much is clear to Lucas.

“I got it because of you.”

That throws Lucas for a loop. What does that mean?

“I don’t understand…” Lucas tries, brows scrunched together and really wishing Eliott would just look at him.

“They want me for the campaign because of you – because of the extra publicity I’ve gotten because of you. They want to use you – and me I guess – to sell the campaign. I get the job on the condition that I get you to agree to do a photoshoot with me.”

_Ugh_. Well. Lucas can see why Eliott is upset about that. It’s a downright shitty way to do business. To use someone’s relationship as a bargaining chip in what should be a professional contract. And while Eliott and Lucas themselves have entered into something of a professional contract with one another, it’s a perceived romantic relationship between them that this fashion house is wanting to cash in on.

“Ok yeah, I admit, that’s a shitty way for them to do business,” Lucas responds while stroking Eliott’s hand. “But whatever their reasons – you deserve the campaign Eliott. You’re so fucking talented. If it’s being with me that made them notice you then fine, it’s whatever – it’ll still be you proving yourself at those photoshoots. I can’t do that for you. And if you’re worried about them wanting me to agree to a photoshoot with you… well, that’s fine too. Like I hate that they put you in that position but I don’t mind. If it supports your career, I really don’t mind doing it.”

“No.” Eliott is shaking his head over and over again. “No. I would never use you like that – like, use you to further my career. No.” A certain photographer and plan to increase Lucas’s publicity pops in Lucas’s head and he feels nauseous as Eliott explains, “I already told them no. I said I’d only sign on for the campaign if they left you out of it.”

_Wow._ God. Lucas’s principals are total shit in comparison. But then – Lucas has always known Eliott is a far better person than he could ever hope to be.

“Ok, well, I understand that. I respect your decision.” Lucas looks at Eliott’s bent head and can’t help but think this is another thing he’s fucked up for this boy who has only ever done everything he could to help Lucas, to make Lucas’s life better when he was getting nothing in return. “I’m sorry though, Eliott. I’m so sorry shit like this is happening to you because of me. I’m sorry it upset you so much."

“It’s not just that.” Eliott finally looks up and meets Lucas’s eyes with his own, and he looks sad and resigned, as though all that he is feeling was something he expected. “The stuff with the fashion house sucked. But I’m kind of used to those sorts of dealings. The modeling world isn’t exactly sunshine and puppies.” He gives Lucas a rueful smile. “And at the end of the day – if they agree to my terms – I may have booked a major campaign. A life changing kind of job.” And now Lucas is confused. Eliott seems to be putting the fashion house story back into the arena of good news. What is it that has him so distraught then?

“If that isn’t what upset you, then what is?”

Eliott looks away from Lucas and forward into the empty courtyard as he speaks, “I booked a major modeling job on the same day my exhibition proposal was rejected.”

Exhibition proposal? Lucas has no idea what he’s talking about and feels even more in the dark now.

“What do you mean – what exhibition proposal?”

Eliott slumps slightly as though he’s been physically deflated as he goes on to explain, “There was going to be – or there _is_ going to be I’m just not included now – a group exhibition at _Le Gallerie Grove_. It’s just a small gallery but some of the artists they’ve shown in the past have totally blown up now and – well anyways, it doesn’t matter. They are putting on a show of up-and-coming artists in Paris and Laura – um, she’s our photography instructor – she thought I would be perfect. She helped me put together the proposal. And she knows the curator so we thought –” Eliott pauses to take a deep breath and Lucas wants so desperately to hug him but he knows he needs to give Eliott the time to speak, “we thought or I guess, I thought it was a sure thing. It’s so stupid.” He laughs but it’s void of any humour, hollow and entirely unlike Eliott. “I thought it was going to be my big break or something. Like I thought I’d been discovered finally. And it’s so stupid. So fucking stupid. Because here I’d just gotten this huge opportunity to be part of a global campaign for a major fashion house – an opportunity most people would kill for – and instead I’m crying over a rejection from a gallery because my work is ‘generic’ and doesn’t have anything to say.”

“What? They actually said that about your art?” Lucas doesn’t mean to get caught on that point but it’s just… so cruel. He can’t imagine anyone thinking that about Eliott’s work let alone saying it – and saying it _to _him.

Eliott nods, still staring ahead. “They don’t normally tell you why you’ve been rejected. It’s just a flat rejection. But like I said – Laura is friends with the curator. And I said I wanted to know. Said I could handle it and it was the only way I’d improve.” He lets out a breath. “I think maybe I was hoping it would be something like not fitting in with the concept for the space or… not being what they were looking for. Whatever. Not that my art just… wasn’t any good.”

Lucas squeezes his hand. He wants to interrupt and adamantly disagree. To tell Eliott how incredible his art is. That it’s not generic at all. That his heart, his kind soul… they shine through his work. He wants to punch this curator in the face, buy his own gallery and showcase only Eliott’s art. But he knows none of those comments would be helpful in this moment. And the last thing he would want is for Eliott to feel pitied or patronized by him. So he lets Eliott continue.

“And I feel like such an asshole for being so upset. For being so ungrateful. For the opportunity I’ve been given. I’ve been so mad at myself all day. And then that stuff happened at the restaurant. With the photographer. And I just kept thinking – this is what I’m known for now. The model. The boyfriend of Lucas Lallemant. I can’t change it or control it. And I’m not – I’m _not_ upset about… doing this with you. It’s just that…” He trails off but Lucas understands.

“You want to write your own story.”

Eliott turns and looks directly at him, surprise shaping his face. “Yes. Yes, I want to write my own story. I don’t want it being told for me.”

“I get it.” God does Lucas ever get it. “I felt the exact same way. It’s why we decided on the fake-dating angle by the way. It was because we wanted to control the narrative – write the story. I didn’t think that in writing my own story I would be writing yours.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Eliott denies with a swift shake of his head. “I don’t mean that I regret this.”

“I know you didn’t mean it like that.” Lucas gives Eliott’s hand another comforting squeeze. “But it doesn’t make it any less true. And you get to be upset about it Eliott. And the modeling job – it’s a big deal sure, but it’s ok if it’s not what you want. If there’s something you want more then fucking go for it. You’re an amazing model but you’re an amazing artist too. I don’t give a fuck if one curator doesn’t see that. It’s not ungrateful or stupid to go for what you really want. No matter what seems a better option on paper. It’s scary and it’s a risk but if being an artist is what you really want then you need to do that. You’ll regret it for the rest of your life if you don’t try.”

Eliott stares at him and Lucas lets him, hoping Eliott will see in Lucas’s eyes that he means every last word. That he believes in Eliott.

“The job with the fashion house. It won’t come around again if I don’t go for it now.”

“And so?” Lucas raises his eyebrows. “Fuck them. If you don’t want it I mean – then fuck them.”

Eliott laughs and it’s a real laugh, his eyes shining as they crinkle with the smile spreading across his face. And Lucas didn’t realize how desperately he needed to see Eliott smile until just now. The relief is palpable.

“Just fuck them, hunh? Maybe that should be my leading line next meeting I have with my agency,” Eliott says looking happy and amused.

Lucas grins right back at him, Eliott’s returned happiness so infectious Lucas can feel it spreading through his own body. “Yep. That’s how I usually handle things with Arthur.”

Eliott laughs again and Lucas has never been more proud of his ability to be the cause of such a sound. 

Eliott raises the hand not being held and brings it to Lucas’s neck, his thumb brushing against Lucas’s jawline. “Thank you. For listening. And for what you said. And I’m sorry – for earlier.”

“I know. I’m sorry too.” Lucas is sorry for a lot more than the incident with the photographer and he hopes Eliott can understand what he’s left unspoken.

Lucas is forced to release his hold on Eliott’s hand as the other boy stands. And he’s only a little bit distracted by the skin revealed along Eliott’s lower back as he stretches – like barely distracted at all. He only stares for maybe five seconds.

Eliott turns to him and smiles in a way that says he knows exactly where Lucas’s eyes were. “I believe you promised me dinner?”

Lucas’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “Yeah? You want to go to dinner still?”

Eliott’s smile turns sweet and he holds a hand out for Lucas, pulling him up. “Yah I’m starving. There’s a little place I know just down the block. Great kebabs. We can walk.”

“Ok.” Lucas is sure he is sporting to dopiest smile imaginable but he’ll be embarrassed about it tomorrow, for right now he just doesn’t care. “That sounds really good.”

Eliott pulls him along by the hand. “Plus we have to talk about Sofiane and Imane.”

“OH MY GOD I KNOW!” Lucas yells swinging his hand locked in Eliott’s in excitement.

Eliott laughs and doesn’t let go and so, neither does Lucas.

* * * *

**Sunday – June 30th**

** **

** **

“LUUUCCAAAASSSSS!!!!” Daphne is latched around his neck before he even has time to turn and see her coming. He’s sitting on the ground cross-legged across from Eliott but he still nearly topples over at the force her hug. She also incidentally knocks over a few chess pieces from the board that sits between them and well… Lucas won’t complain about that. Chess is most definitely not his game.

“OH MY GOD IT’S BEEN SO LONG!” And she’s now shrieking directly in his ear and that is enough of that.

Lucas pries her arms from around his neck and attempts to push her back slightly, creating some distance and he’s almost positive he sees Eliott out of the corner of his eye laughing at his predicament. The traitor.

“Hi Daphy. Yah it’s been a while, it’s good to see you.”

“How are you?!” She doesn’t pause for an answer “I follow all the gossip sites so I know of course. I have notifications turned on for you too so I never miss a post. And you follow me so you know how I am. I am getting quite the following on Instagram now! I even got offered a sponsorship for a post just last week! Can you believe that?! I mean it was for a skinny tea and Emma said she’d die before she let me post about a product like that – they’re basically just a laxative did you know that? – but still it’s exciting, don’t you think? I expect I’ll be offered lots more sponsorships as my following gets bigger and bigger. You know a post with you sure wouldn’t hurt – you wouldn’t mind would you?” She’s handing Basile her camera and pressing her face up to Lucas’s to pose before Lucas can so much as blink, he thinks he manages a smile, he can’t be sure. “Oh that is going to be so perfect! My followers are just going to die. Die! Oh my gosh you’re Eliott!”

Lucas has to work hard to muffle the snort of laughter he nearly let’s slip at the look of panic that skitters across Eliott’s face at suddenly being the focus of the whirlwind known as Daphne Lecomte.

“Ummm,” Eliott begins.

“Oh you know you’re Eliott of course. What am I saying?! I follow you too! Do you follow me? You should!” And she’s off, whipping out her phone and having Eliott do the same and grilling Eliott about how he grew his following and Lucas is enjoying this probably more than he should, grinning and mouthing “good luck” at Eliott when their eyes meet.

He’s silently laughing at Eliott trying to weasel his way out of a selfie with Daphne – despite her insistence that it would be great for _both_ their brands - when he hears another voice coming from above them.

“Well I should have known you’d have nothing better to do then be out sunning yourself Lallemant, you lazy ass.” 

He looks up at Mark with a laugh. “We both know who wins in the lazy-ass category if it’s between you and me, Phillips.”

“I can’t even argue with that.” Marks laughs and they bump fists in greeting. Lucas shields his face from the glare of the sun and sees the rest of the crew Mark brought with him. Mark Phillips, an American actor about five years older than Lucas who he met while working on _Constellations_. He and Lucas had a superficial sort of friendship on set, built on traded barbs and a love for stupid jokes. He’d had a supporting role in the film along with a group of other young actors around the same age. There was Mark, Elias, Ethan and Nicolas. They’d formed a sort of ‘boys club’ on set, like some sort of wannabe-fraternity with the necessary secret handshake, trash talk, and sexualisation of every. fucking. woman. on set. The only one who had been able to temper or control any of them was Mika who had referred to them as the ‘pussy posse’ with as much derision as possible. Lucas had gotten along alright enough with all of them individually but had avoided them together like the plague. When they were like exactly this in fact… all of them here, in one place. Lucas stands up to greet them all and quickly glances towards Eliott. The arrival of a number of young film stars to their Sunday hang-out has caught Daphne’s attention who is staring enraptured. Eliott is looking more laid back but watching with interest. _Fuck_.

“So what are you guys up to?” Lucas asks and really hopes the answer is something along the lines of ‘oh we were just saying hi and are leaving immediately right this second’.

“We were just chillin’,” Elias answers for all of them. “But we’re going to go grab some food now – you should come.” Lucas feels himself tense all over and hopes it’s not too outwardly obvious. “You can bring your friends of course,” Elias adds before turning to introduce himself to the others who stand to begin polite introductions. Elias and Eliott begin chatting while Daphne commandeers Mark’s attention much to Basile’s chagrin.

Lucas looks desperately around for Yann but when he catches sight of him it’s off in a further field with Arthur kicking around a ball. He doesn’t seem to have noticed their visitors.

“Lucas, would you grab me a drink from the vending machine by the washrooms? I don’t want to leave Daphne with all these guys.” Lucas turns surprised to see Basile talking to him. He stares at Bas confused for a moment before he recognizes what Bas is trying to communicate with eyebrows raised. It’s an out. Bas is offering him a way to get away from the group. God he could kiss him. But he’ll do that later. For now… “Yeah I can do that. Sure thing, Bas.”

He turns back towards the rest of the group, calling out as he backs up. “Good to see you guys but I gotta go get something for Bas. I’ll see you once press starts up for the film, yeah?” The guys nod in agreement and call farewells. Lucas turns and tries not to too obviously speed-walk away.

He barely breathes until he’s made it to the large cement building housing the washrooms and to the other side where a line of vending machines sits. He pauses in front of one before exhaling deeply and falling forward, palms flat against the machine and forehead pressed against it as he breathes.

“Lucas.”

FUCK. Fuck. _Fuuuccckkkkk. _

He turns to face him. Ethan. He’s just as he ever was: tall, handsome, brown eyes with brown hair that’s recently been cut and sits closer to his head then it had during filming, and a soft smile directed only at Lucas. Lucas doesn’t know what he expected. It hasn’t been that long since he’s seen him. And yet, it feels as though Lucas has changed so drastically in that time, seeing Ethan, exactly as he was is jarring and confusing. But then… maybe something has changed. His smile, once something Lucas thought of as beautiful, now looks smarmy and unsettling.

“What do you want Ethan?” He’s proud that his voice doesn’t contain any emotion. He doesn’t sound mad or sad … he sounds void. Like this interaction means nothing.

Ethan however is an overflowing vat of emotion. His smile drops.

“Are you kidding me, Lucas? You haven’t talked to me in over a month and you run away from me whenever you see me. And now _this guy_? You want to explain to me what’s going on?”

Lucas balks, incredulous. “No. No I’m not going to explain anything to you, Ethan. I don’t owe you any answers. In case you’ve forgotten – you ditched me. You didn’t talk to _me_. You had your fucking team tell me to stay away from you!”

“Lucas.” His tone would sound sympathetic and kind to an impartial observer. To Lucas it sounds condescending. “Do you really think I wanted it that way? You think that was my call to make? Don’t be childish. I was nearly outted Lucas!”

“And I was!!!” Any previous restraint on Lucas’s part goes out the window as his voice rises in anger. “I was, Ethan! And you just left me hung out to dry – to deal with all the fall-out on my own!”

A silence sits heavy between them for a moment before Ethan speaks.

“I know,” and he looks contrite. “I know. I’m sorry, Lucas. I’m so sorry. It was a super shitty thing to do. I just panicked. When we were sent those pictures it was like my world was falling down around me. And I listened to the advice of my team. Maybe I shouldn’t have. I fucked up. I know I fucked up.”

Lucas sighs. Now that he has it, Ethan’s apology means less to him then he thought it would. The righteous anger he’s held to so tightly drains from him leaving behind resignation and maybe just a little empathy.

“Listen, I kind of get it ok? What you did to me was super shitty but… I get why you didn’t want to be a part of what happened. And I’m glad that, like – you weren’t outted along with me. You should get to choose when – or if, you ever come out.”

Ethan smiles at him a little sorrowfully. “We were going to come out together, remember?”

Lucas laughs bitterly. “I remember.”

“Maybe if I had just admitted it was me – with you in the club,” Ethan steps closer, “things would be different. We’d be together now. Officially.”

They wouldn’t. Lucas knows they wouldn’t. But it feels cruel to say it. No matter how Ethan’s treated him – Lucas doesn’t want to be cruel.

“Yah well. We’ll never know.” He shrugs and looks away.

“Why?” Frustration is clear in Ethan’s tone. “Because of that guy? The _model?_” He says the word like it leaves a bad taste in his mouth and Lucas’s hackles rise.

“Yes. Because of Eliott. That’s his name. Eliott.”

“Lucas I’m not an idiot.” Ethan steps even closer and puts a hand on Lucas’s arm. Lucas quickly shrugs it off. “They’re saying he was the guy with you that night. They’re saying you’ve been together months. I know that it’s PR, Lucas.”

“You don’t know anything,” Lucas denies. Ethan feels too close. It’s suffocating and Lucas has to fight a rising desire to push him away and run. To never stop running. “You don’t know anything about me and Eliott.”

“What – are you really going to try to convince me what you have with him is real? Is _anything _like what we had? Please, Lucas. What we had was _real_. He’s just some model using you for publicity.”

“Shut the fuck up!” God Lucas doesn’t need to listen to this. Whatever he and Eliott have, however it started and whatever it’s become, one thing Lucas is certain of is how very wrong Ethan is. Eliott would never use Lucas like a stepping stone, like nothing more than a convenient way to boost his popularity. Even when Lucas would gladly be party to helping Eliott’s career, Eliott has wanted no part of it. He has shown that time and time again. “Eliott isn’t like that. You don’t know shit!”

“Jesus.” Ethan shakes his head and the look on his face is one of abject pity. “You’re actually into this guy? Lucas! Fuck the guy if you want. I don’t care. Use him like he’s using you. But you don’t fall for the guy you’re in a PR relationship with. How do you think that’s going to end, Lucas? With a happily ever after? With him _choosing _you? Riding off into the sunset together? Please! ”

Lucas refuses to answer, staring fixedly at a point past Ethan’s shoulder.

“We both know how it ends – with you getting hurt. You’re going to get hurt. And I don’t want to see that.” He raises a hand again and grips Lucas’s bicep. “It might have been messed up and confusing between us but at least it was real. We _both_ felt it. It wasn’t just you, Lucas. I wanted you – I _want _you just as much. If you just give me a chance – a chance to make it up to you –”

“Lucas.” It’s not a yell but it’s said loudly and with enough authority that it catches both Lucas and Ethan’s immediate attention. They both turn their heads. Yann. _Oh thank fucking god. _

“Lucas, Daphne’s asking for you.” Yann beckons with a hand, not moving closer but waiting for Lucas to come to him. Lucas’s body feels frozen, as though he hasn’t moved a muscle in days, but he manages to unlock his joints and stiffly make his way towards Yann. When he reaches him, Lucas keeps his eyes locked on him, keeping Ethan only within the fringes of his peripheral vision.

“Yann.” Ethan seems to be trying to regroup and collect himself. “It’s good to see you. How’ve you been?”

“Yeah, don’t bother,” Yann dismisses. “I didn’t like you back then and I sure as fuck don’t like you now. Stay the hell away from Lucas. You guys might have to work together but you don’t have to be friends. You barely have to be acquaintances. It’s done with you two, ok? Get that through your head.” 

Ethan stares for a long moment before suddenly laughing lightly. “No worries, man. No need for dramatics. We’re cool. You guys have a good day,” and everything about it is fake. Lucas knows Ethan has no intention of letting this go. But that can be a problem for another day. For now Lucas just wants to get away from him and this entire conversation. To forget it ever happened. He lets Yann steer him away. 

“Thank you,” he manages as they make their way back towards the group.

“He’s an asshole. I always said so,” Yann replies, clearly angry on his behalf.

Lucas laughs and tries to ignore how shaky it sounds. “Yah, you did always say.” They smile at one another.

The rest of the pussy posse are gone when they get back to the group who are all back sitting on the blankets and laughing as Eliott and Daphne try to explain the rules of chess to Basile. It seems the two of them have formed some sort of unlikely chess-master team and it makes Lucas smile.

He plops himself heavily next to Eliott and tucks into his side. There’s no particular excuse available to justify cuddling with Eliott in this moment but Lucas needs to feel Eliott against him right now. Without even looking away from his discussion with Daphne, Eliott wraps an arm around Lucas’s back and pulling him closer, drops a quick kiss on his forehead. And Lucas feels safe. Safe and certain. Ethan is wrong. He’s wrong about Eliott. Lucas repeats it a few more times to silence the noise in his head.

* * * *

**Monday – July 1st**

* * * *

**Tuesday – July 2nd**

Lucas is one big ball of anxiety prior to leaving for London. He generally always deals with some level of nerves when it comes to auditions but it’s never been anything like this. But then – it’s never been for a Christopher Nolan film. And with so little time to prepare, and so little information with which to do so, Lucas feels like he’s walking in as though he’s already behind. Needless to say, things feel a little rough.

It probably doesn’t help that he hasn’t seen Eliott since Sunday. Following their time at the park, Eliott had thrown himself into his photography project and hadn’t come up for air all Monday. Lucas had offered to be photographer’s assistant again, despite all his whinging about it the last time, but Eliott had only laughed and told him he actually needed to get some things done and Lucas was too ‘distracting’. Talk about how exactly Lucas was distracting had led to a particularly memorable make-out session against a tree until Basile had found them and yelled at Lucas for hogging all of Eliott’s time. Almost two full days had since passed since then. Far too long in Lucas’s opinion to go without Eliott’s lips on his. But Lucas comforts himself in the fact that he gets to see Eliott today before leaving for London.

As though summoned by Lucas thinking about him, a text from Eliott pops up on his phone.

_On my way. Grabbing food. What do you want? I can pick up those wraps you like from the market. _

Lucas cringes. Eliott is always doing things like this. Finding ways to spend money on Lucas. He’s too generous. He’s the person that would offer someone their last sandwich when starving himself. And considering Lucas feels at least partially responsible for encouraging Eliott to turn down the lucrative fashion house deal, he can’t help but worry about the money Eliott spends on him that he most definitely does not have. Lucas considers his options for a moment before texting back.

_I want Sushi from that place we went to near yours! I’ll put the order in. You pick up? _

This way Lucas can pay without making it obvious those are his motives. He learned very early on into their friendship that Eliott is almost as stubborn as Lucas and doesn’t like perceived hand-outs. It makes spoiling him damn near impossible. And Lucas has tried. Believe him, he’s tried.

_So demanding_ quickly followed by a _see you soon _is Eliott’s response and Lucas smiles. He sends back a series of emojis he thinks Eliott will read as both suggestive and confusing snickering to himself as he does so.

Eliott walks in only about forty minutes later. His arms laden with bags of food, he struggles not to drop the precious cargo while simultaneously greeting Ouba who is wiggling in an excited frenzy at his feet.

Lucas laughs at the sight before taking the bags from Eliott and placing them in the kitchen so Eliott can properly greet the ball of fur who has definitely chosen Eliott as her favourite. Lucas can hardly blame her when he’s made the same decision. His dog has taste what can he say.

He takes in Eliott as he makes his way back to the pair. Eliott has Ouba in his arms and is cooing and sweet talking like the sucker he is, and he looks dressier than normal. Good. _Really fucking good_. But definitely more formal then Lucas is used to seeing him.

“You look fancy,” he comments, coming up and giving Ouba a little nuzzle himself.

“Mmmm.” Eliott grabs Lucas’s face for a quick kiss that leaves Lucas both surprised and wanting, before he replies. “Had a meeting with my agency today. Turned down the campaign but we leveraged their offer to get me other work.”

Lucas carefully reads his face. But Eliott doesn’t seem the least bit upset. He looks relaxed and content.

“That sounds good, yeah?”

“Mmhmm,” Eliott confirms, putting Ouba back down and making his way over to the kitchen to begin pulling out containers of sushi from the bags and _fuck_ now that Ouba isn’t partially blocking a full view of him Lucas can confidently say, _he looks really really fucking good_. “It means I’ll have some regular jobs booked – steady money. But it gives me time to focus on my art.”

Lucas smiles and makes his way over, hopping up on the counter next to where Eliott is sorting out the food. “That sounds amazing. I’m really happy for you.”

Eliott returns the smile as he goes about grabbing them plates and side bowls, stretching to reach where Lucas has tucked away the extra chop sticks on a higher shelf as he never uses them – he prefers just diving in with his hands – and the stretch is doing wonders at showing off Eliott’s butt which is looking particularly fine in well-tailored pants. “How are you feeling about tomorrow?”

“Hmm?” Lucas snaps his eyes back up as Eliott’s turns around. “Sorry what?”

And now Eliott looks far too amused. “Were you checking out my ass?”

“I was doing no such thing,” Lucas sniffs, head held high and adopting the snootiest tone possible. “How dare you think me capable of such roughish behaviour.”

“Oh no, you’re right.” Eliott comes to stand between his legs which Lucas happily parts wider to make room for him. “You’re an upstanding sort.” His hands smooth up Lucas’s thighs. “You’d never objectify me like that.” His hands continue their journey over Lucas’s hips, coming around to cup the cheeks of his ass. “Would you?” He pulls Lucas a little closer on the counter, making Lucas’s breath hitch.

“That’s right.” Fuck his voice has gone all husky. _Way to give yourself away, Lucas. _“I’m a proper lady and you best treat me as such.”

Eliott moves his face closer, lips a breath from Lucas’s but not touching. “Oh I plan to treat you proper alright.” And then without warning his grip on Lucas tightens and he’s hauling him up and over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Lucas shrieks as his world flips and he finds his face smooshed to Eliott’s back.

“Eliott!!!”

“C’mon my lady, I know just the kind of treatment you deserve.” He starts walking towards the bedroom.

“Eliott!” Lucas laughs and squirms, smacking Eliott’s ass because well… it’s right there. “Put me down! I swear to god…”

Eliott pauses but it’s not to meet Lucas’s demand, instead he speaks to Ouba sitting watching them patiently from the couch. “Now you best stay out here my little girl, I’ve got another lady that needs some tending to.” And with that he gives Lucas a firm smack on the ass that has Lucas’s dick twitching in interest. He’s totally going to make Eliott pay for it later. For now however he’s too busy trying not to laugh while yelling about the many ways he’s going to remove Eliott’s various body parts if he doesn’t put him down.

Eliott does of course eventually put him down… by flinging him onto the bed and watching as he bounces in a tumble of limbs.

“You, sir, are a scoundrel!!!” Lucas yells as he flails ass-up until he’s able to escape the blanket that’s apparently grown arms, and flip himself onto his back to glare up at Eliott.

Eliott’s standing and staring at him from the edge of the bed, a smile on his face that seems entirely too soft considering he just threw Lucas over his shoulder like a _fucking caveman_.

Lucas blows a hair out of his eye as he looks at him. “What?”

Eliott shakes his head, the smile remains. “Nothing.”

“Fine then.” But Eliott’s still just standing there and that won’t do at all. “Then get over here, you brute.”

The sweet smile on Eliott’s face grows into a much more suitable smirk. And yes that’s the expression Lucas was waiting for. “Well you asked for it,” Eliott replies before launching himself on top of Lucas. Lucas squeals and bluffs trying to get away, letting Eliott bodily haul him back and pin him. And it’s fun. And it’s new. And it’s exciting. And just like everything with Eliott, it only gets better.

* * * *

* * * *

**Wednesday – July 3rd**

* * * *

**Thursday – July 4th**

* * * *

**Friday – July 5th**

Lucas is utterly exhausted by the time they get back to Paris, the anticipation of the audition and the nerves that came with it had emotionally taken its toll. It had felt weird to be away from home, away from his bed, away from Ouba… away from Eliott. It’s not like Eliott spent every night with Lucas, or even that they saw one another every day, but Lucas had somehow grown accustomed to knowing Eliott was nearby, that there was always a possibility they could see one another. Being in a different city knowing he would assuredly _not _see Eliott had been a lonelier experience than he had anticipated. And god Lucas could punch himself in the face for being so pathetic 

Eliott hadn’t answered Lucas’s text saying they’d landed and he was on his way back so he couldn’t be sure if he could anticipate Eliott being in his place. Being mid-afternoon chances were Eliott was just busy out and about living his life. Maybe he was out working on his photography project? Only he would have texted Lucas back in that case. Unless he has his phone off. Or unless responding to Lucas would have been a distraction. Lucas realizes with a start that he’s obsessing about Eliott’s whereabouts and firmly tells his brain to shut the hell up while he waits out the drive in the back of the Uber.

He let’s himself into his place anticipating a barrage of excited fur known as Ouba, only to be greeted by silence. Which is odd. Very odd. He puts down his bag at the entryway and stands for a moment. Maybe Eliott took her out for a walk? He slips his shoes off and make his way to the bedroom. He’d showered this morning and while plane travel always makes him feel a little greasy he figures he can worry about washing up later. For now all he wants is a nap.

He enters his room and what greets him is a sight he would tattoo to the inside of his eyelids if he could. So every time he shut his eyes it is all he would see. Eliott is fast asleep on his side, the thick duvet blanket collected around his waist. Ouba is curled directly in front of his chest and Eliott has wrapped an arm around her, holding her safely under his chin as she too sleeps. Lucas has seen a lot of things in his relatively short life but he is sure he has never seen something quite as precious as this. It feels as though his heart just ripped out of his chest, made its way across the bed and curled up with the two sleeping angels. And that’s what they look like – angels. Lucas knows it’s cheesy as hell but it’s also pretty damn visually accurate. With the light duvet and pillows surrounding them, Ouba’s puff of perfect soft fur, and Eliott’s heart-stopping beauty, the scene looks so angelic Lucas isn’t sure for a moment whether he’s awake or dreaming. He reaches for his phone, being careful not to make any noise, and takes a picture of the two, setting it as his lock screen before moving towards the bed and resting it on the side table. He stares down at the two for a moment more and considers perhaps leaving them alone to their nap but… he can’t help but want to be included in this heavenly cuddle session. As selfish as that may be.

He strips down to his briefs as quickly and quietly as he can manage before gently lifting his side of the duvet and slipping into the bed. It’s Ouba who notices him first of course. As though understanding the peace of the moment she doesn’t bark or leap up quickly, instead she delicately squirms from Eliott’s arms and makes her way to Lucas’s face to bath him in welcome home kisses. Satisfied that she’s properly greeted him she walks to the end of the bed and after a thorough stretch, hops down and heads out into the rest of the apartment. She probably expects a walk, Lucas thinks. Hopefully she’ll be ok for the meantime however because at the moment he has no intention of going anywhere.

In Ouba’s absence Eliott has latched onto the pillow and squeezed it towards himself as though holding something in his arms is vital to his peaceful sleep. Lucas shuffles closer until his face is a hair’s breadth from Eliott’s. _Eliott is just_… Lucas has never seen anyone more beautiful in his life. He doubts he ever will. He pecks a gentle kiss to Eliott’s forehead before moving to his eyebrows, two kisses there, then his nose, then his cheeks, his jaw… he makes his way around Eliott’s face dotting it in tiny kisses until he pulls back a little to see that Eliott’s eyes have opened. They’re swollen with sleep and only half open, but they focus on Lucas and Eliott smiles. It’s a tiny, sleepy close-mouthed smile.

Lucas’s moves forward again. This time to peck Eliott’s lips before he leans back once more and meets his eyes.

“Hi.”

Eliott releases his hold on the pillow and brings his hand up to Lucas’s face, brushing a greeting gently across his cheek. “Hi. You’re back.” His voice is raw and gravely with disuse.

Lucas smiles. “I’m back.”

“I’m glad.”

Lucas needs to kiss him, needs to kiss him like he needs air. He pushes forward and into Eliott in a manner that is probably a lot more demanding than Eliott anticipated, pressing their mouths together as his hands come up to hold Eliott’s head in place. Sleep drowsy or not, Eliott responds just as ardently, and the kiss is immediately open-mouthed and wet. Lips and teeth and hands pressing and pulling as they angle their bodies together, the absence of two days and nights spent apart suddenly keenly felt. Lucas rolls onto his back, an arm pulling at Eliott the only indication of what he wants. Eliott understands and rolls on top of him, blanketing his body and pressing him more deeply into the mattress as he settles between Lucas’s spread thighs, duvet kicked to the bottom of the bed. Eliott kisses him and kisses him, and when the need for oxygen becomes too great he moves to Lucas’s neck, licking and biting, until Lucas’s desperate plea, “Kiss me, please, kiss me,” brings their mouths back together once more. 

Eventually the need of their bodies becomes impossible to ignore and Eliott quickly strips them both of their underwear, resettling himself skin-to-skin between Lucas’s thighs. Lucas gasps at the feeling of Eliott naked against him. He never knew just the touch of someone’s skin against his could feel so good. Eliott’s mouth travels down Lucas’s body, his tongue and teeth adoring Lucas’s body and he goes. When he reaches Lucas’s erection he doesn’t waste any time teasing, instead sinking his mouth deeply and setting a quick rhythm as though he understands the intensity of Lucas’s need. The feeling of Eliott’s mouth is bliss and Lucas struggles not to jerk his hips up to chase the sensations as he moans. In far too little time he feels himself on the brink of orgasm. His lack of stamina would be shameful if it weren’t for the fact that Eliott is allowing him no reprieve, pumping and sucking him in an unrelenting rhythm that leaves Lucas helpless to do anything but give in to the pleasure of Eliott’s mouth. It’s enough and yet, not enough. Lucas will come. He is going to come but… he wants more.

“Eliott, Eliott, wait,” he gasps and clenches his hands into the mattress, pulling himself back from the edge by sheer force of will. Eliott stops immediately, pulling off and looking concerned. 

“Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?” Lucas can see the worries running rampant through Eliott’s head and he quickly shakes his head to assure him.

“No, no, it was good. It was so good. I just – I wanted…” This shouldn’t be hard to say. Lucas just had Eliott’s mouth on his dick. He’s had his mouth on Eliott’s dick. He can handle speaking about sexual acts like an adult. He can. He thinks. Maybe.

The look of concern doesn’t entirely leave Eliott’s face but he’s clearly attuned to Lucas’s struggle in communicating his needs and gives him a moment to collect himself. Eliott’s hand moves to spread across Lucas’s chest in a move meant to comfort. And well… Lucas has always been better with showing than telling. He takes Eliott’s hand from his chest and brings it up to his face. Eliott watches him gently as he flattens Eliott’s hand against his mouth, kissing his palm. Lucas makes eye contact. He wants this, he wants it so much. He takes two of Eliott’s fingers into his mouth, sucking around them as Eliott’s eyes widen and his mouth drops open slightly. Lucas takes his time pulling Eliott’s hand away from his mouth, slowly sliding the fingers through his lips and leaving them coated in saliva. He thinks Eliott has gotten the point but there’s one more way to make himself perfectly clear. He brings Eliott’s hand back down towards his cock. Eliott’s eyes track the journey, watching raptly. Lucas places Eliott’s fingers beneath his balls before he pushes them further back, his intent clear. Eliott’s eyes snap up to him, question clear in their reflection.

“Please, Eliott, I want it.”

Eliott doesn’t shy away or move his fingers, instead pressing them up and against the perineum and Lucas let’s out a low moan as a shiver of anticipation causes goosebumps to rise on his skin.

“Baby,” Eliott whispers and he sounds overcome. Lucas opens his eyes not having realized he’d squeezed them shut. “I need you to tell me what you want. Exactly what you want.”

And Lucas can do that. He _can_. “Your fingers,” Lucas moans again as Eliott presses those very fingers to him, so close to where Lucas really wants them. “I want your fingers inside me. Please, Eliott.”

Eliott swallows heavily before asking, “Have you before?”

And god, fuck this sweet boy for being so considerate and careful but Lucas might actually have to kill him if he doesn’t put his fingers inside him right damn quick.

“Only,” Lucas has to pause to gasp for air for a moment as Eliott’s fingers have not stopped their ministrations, “only myself. Only done it to myself."

“Ok. Lube. Baby, do you have lube?” Eliott voice has lowered an octave and he sounds so very turned on. Lucas might not survive this.

He stares at Eliott unseeing for a moment, the question taking a second for him to understand as all his brain cells seem to have passed out with the majority of blood in his body pulsating in his dick.

“Lucas, lube?” Eliott tries again. “Spit isn’t going to cut it. I’m not going to risk hurting you.”

And that sentiment finally sinks into Lucas’s brain.

“The lower drawer. In the drawer.”

Eliott moves to retrieve the lube, removing his hand in the process and a pitiful whimper escapes Lucas before he can stop it. Eliott’s pressing a deep kiss to his mouth before any further sounds can escape. “I’m gonna make it so good for you. You just gotta be patient for me ok?”

Lucas whines again, this time Eliott’s name, and in clear protest over having to exercise something as terrible as patience. It makes Eliott laugh.

“You are the most demanding boy I’ve ever known, you know that?” He smiles against Lucas’s lips. “Should have known patience wasn’t in your vocabulary.”

“Eliott,” Lucas huffs and manages to smack at him where he seems to have gotten comfortable lying on top of Lucas kissing him deeply and as far as Lucas can see _not putting his fucking fingers anywhere near where Lucas needs them_. “I hate you."

It makes Eliott laugh again and Lucas exhales a breath of exasperation against his lips. But it gets Eliott moving, sliding back down Lucas’s body. He takes a moment to put a pillow beneath Lucas but then wastes no time, sinking his mouth down with deliberate intent on Lucas’s cock and beginning a toe-curling pace. It’s just as Lucas has relaxed back into the tempo set by Eliott’s mouth, his body gone pliant that he feels Eliott’s fingers, wet with lube press at the rim of his hole. His whole body instantly tenses. He doesn’t mean to but it’s an uncontrollable reaction at the feeling of someone else’s fingers _down there_, even if it’s what he wants – what he asked for. He’s afraid Eliott will interpret it as fear and stop. But he doesn’t. Instead he moves his slick finger against Lucas, not pushing in, just rubbing, feeling him out, until Lucas begins to relax, melting back into the bed as Eliott’s mouth sinks once more down on his cock. And it’s blissful, sparks of heat coming from both places. Lucas feels Eliott’s finger move until it begins to press into him. He wills himself to relax into it, allowing Eliott into his body. It feels odd, expected and not. It’s a finger inside him but it’s Eliott’s finger_. _The realization that a part of Eliott is _inside_ him has him simultaneously arching up into Eliott’s mouth and down further on his finger, pushing him deeper into Lucas. He keens at the sensation as Eliott begins to move his finger, in and out, stretching and feeling. Eliott is patient and takes his time, watching Lucas for any signs of discomfort, careful to add more lube before he presses in a second finger, scissoring and stretching further. Moving even slower as he allows Lucas to adjust to the feel of two fingers inside him. It’s sweet … and totally and completely maddening. _Stupid considerate boyfriend - *fake boyfriend – fuck, whatever. _

“Eliott,” Lucas groans grinding down on to Eliott’s fingers as they move inside him. “More. I can – I can take more.” Lucas couldn’t even say if he means another finger or just ‘more’ as in _more_ all together – faster and harder.

There’s a confident, cocky tone to Eliott’s voice as pulls off and responds and it’s not helping Lucas’s precarious state of sanity. “More, hmm? You think you can handle more, baby?”

“Eliott,” Lucas whines. He knows Eliott is teasing him but _god_ it’s working for him. Half of him would smack the stupid, sexy, cocky idiot if his hands weren’t so tightly clenched on the mattress.

“I believe I told you to be patient, hmm.” Eliott mouths at the side of Lucas’s cock as he speaks and Lucas struggles remembering to breathe. “I’m going to take my time with you. I want to remember everything.” Despite his words he begins to press in a third finger and Lucas’s sucks in an uneven breath. “Every sound you make, every moan, every demand.” He chuckles and Lucas body shudders at the vibrations. “The way you move. _God_. The way you look.” Three fingers are inside Lucas now and it’s a stretch, almost uncomfortable but a feeling of fullness settles like contentment in his belly. “I’ve never seen anything more beautiful in my life.”

“Eliott,” Lucas gasps overcome. It’s all he can manage to get out. Just Eliott’s name.

Eliott’s mouth sinks back down on him and doesn’t stop, bringing more and more of Lucas’s cock into his mouth, as his fingers press more deeply into him moving and searching until finally they find what they are seeking – the spot buried deep in Lucas he’s never been able to find with his own fingers though he’s tried. One of Eliott’s fingers brushes against it and sensation rushes through Lucas’s body like a tidal wave. He lets out a sharp noise, something of a strangled cry. There is no doubt Eliott caught his reaction as his fingers press more firmly to the spot, now rubbing against it without yield as his mouth concentrates on suckling the head of Lucas’s cock. And the feeling of it is indescribable, rising in Lucas until he’s swept in the wave, pleasure flooding his body until it overflows and he comes with a choked gasp, back arching before his abs contract and his body trembles with wave after wave of pleasure. It feels like it never ends and Eliott sucks him through it pulling back only as Lucas begins to claw at the bed, oversensitized and overwhelmed. He’s never come so hard in his life. The feeling of Eliott removing his fingers leaves Lucas feeling empty and lost and he reaches for him desperately.

They press together in a kiss Lucas fills with the emotion swelling through him he can’t yet name. He can feel Eliott stiff and hot against his hip and looks down as Eliott takes himself in hand, his strokes harsh and uneven and he breathes hard against Lucas’s lips, his eyes shut as he gives himself to the feeling. Lucas watches his face, contorted in pleasure and tries to memorize every detail, the way his eyebrows scrunch together, the way his cheeks have flushed, the sharp cut of his jaw and the way his lips shine with spit.

“Eliott, come here.” Lucas arms feel like jelly but he forces them to move, pulling at him as Eliott opens his eyes to look at him in question. “Up. Come on. Here. On my face.” He’s barely making any sense but the realization of what he means washes over Eliott in an instant, his eyes darken and zero in on Lucas’s mouth before he moves quickly until he’s crouched over Lucas’s chest, kneeling and hunching his body forward as one arm holds him up just above Lucas’s head and the other ruthlessly strips his cock. Lucas stares up at him, licking his lips before dropping his mouth open slightly, the tip of Eliott’s cock brushing against his lips. Eliott doesn’t look away from his face, eyes bouncing between Lucas’s eyes and mouth, his own face red and dripping with sweat from excursion. He’s so beautiful, Lucas thinks, angel was perhaps an endearment that didn’t do him justice. It’s not long, barely even a minute before Eliott gasps Lucas’s name and with a groan starts to come, stroking his cock as it paints Lucas’s face, come landing on his cheek, his lips and tongue. Squeezing the last of it from the tip of his cock, Eliott stares down as though in a trance watching as Lucas licks what he caught on his lips, before Eliott moves back, collapsing down onto Lucas and tugging him into a deep kiss. They pull and clutch at one another, kissing until their heartbeats slow and the quality of the kiss changes, slowing and becoming sweeter and softer until they both pull back to look at one another.

Eliott brushes his thumb along Lucas’s cheek, cleaning what he can of what remains spattered across the skin, he leans forward for another soft kiss before he speaks, “You’re incredible.”

Lucas reddens and small giggle escapes him. Eliott smiles at the sound.

“Maybe going away for a couple of days isn’t so bad,” Lucas whispers. “If it means coming back to this.”

Eliott chuckles a little, nuzzling their noses together.

“I didn’t know… it could be like this,” Lucas adds, returning Eliott’s nuzzle.

“Didn’t know what could be like this?” They’re keeping their voices to a whisper and Lucas isn’t sure why but it feels right. Like anything louder would spoil the moment.

“Sex,” Lucas replies with a cheeky smile. “I didn’t know what I was missing.” He wiggles his eyebrows a little.

Eliott looks back at him with a gentle smile as his hand caresses Lucas’s face.

“It’s not.”

It’s a reply that doesn’t make particular sense.

“What?”

Eliott’s hand moves up into his hair, stroking it back tenderly before he cups Lucas’s head and draws him down, tucking Lucas under his chin as he answers, “Sex. It’s not normally like this.”

“No?” Lucas presses his ear more solidly to Eliott’s chest, seeking out his heartbeat. “What’s it normally like for you?” He holds his breath waiting for the reply…

“Not like this,” Eliott answers. “It’s never been like this.”

Lucas exhales.

* * * *

**Saturday – July 6th**

* * * *

**Sunday – July 7th**

He walks in the building just two minutes past their agreed upon meeting time and his mom is already at a sunny table near the window.

He rushes up to her apologizing with a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

“I’m sorry someone was parked illegally blocking the entrance to the lot, I would have gotten here sooner otherwise.”

“It’s ok, sweetheart, I was just enjoying the sunshine.”

He smiles at her. She dressed up for him. Her hair is done and she’s wearing one of her best sundresses. She looks lovely. Happy and healthy.

“You look beautiful, mum.”

“You look beautiful too, my love. Tell me, what’s made my boy so happy?”

Lucas shrugs smiling. “The careers going well. I might be getting a pretty big movie soon. Life is just good I guess.”

“Mmhmm.” His mom smiles and it’s far too knowing for Lucas’s liking. “And nothing else?”

He squints his eyes at her suspiciously. “Why? What do you know?”

She laughs, a musical sound. “Darling you do know the girls keep me updated on you.” She pulls a magazine from her purse and places it on the table. “I think you might have some news for me.”

Lucas pulls the magazine towards himself and it’s been opened to a page and folded over, creased as though it’s been read many times. It’s a picture of himself, a few photographs pulled from Eliott’s Instagram, layered with a paparazzi shot of the two of them walking together. A small article borders the images and Lucas quickly skims it. It’s talking about his and Eliott’s relationship and respective careers with focus on rumours surrounding Lucas auditioning for Nolan. Well… his mom’s just gotten all the news then hasn’t she? He truly should have anticipated as much with the attention he and Eliott have been receiving online and in the tabloids.

He looks up and meets his mom’s eyes sheepishly. “Oh.”

She laughs again as she responds, “Yes ‘oh’! You better not have been thinking you could keep this from me! I am going to have to demand that you tell me all the details now.”

“I mean – it looks like you’ve got all the details right there. Nothing left to tell.” He laughs as she grabs the magazine and hits him on the shoulder with it. “Ok. Ok.” He shields himself from the assault-by-celebrity-magazine grinning. “What do you want to know?”

“Well I’d say we better start with the boy. I assume he’s a big part of the reason you’re so happy?” She smiles softly at him and it occurs to him that she and Eliott have that same quality. Their gentle smiles and kind eyes are startlingly similar.

Lucas shrugs looking down, a little shy. He’s not sure how to handle this conversation with his mom. He _does _want to tell her about Eliott. But … he can’t tell her everything. He can’t possibly explain how and why their arrangement began. And he certainly can’t explain the way in which it’s changed. But he can keep it simple and hopefully still honest.

“He’s part of it, yeah.”

“Tell me about him.” She smiles sweetly and looks so happy for him it kills him a little inside. She thinks it’s real. What he has with Eliott. And why wouldn’t she? All she wants is for Lucas to be happy.

“Um… well he’s great. You’d like him a lot. He’s so kind, and smart, and funny.” He smiles thinking of how ridiculously their senses of humour complement one another. “He’s the sort of person you can have the most serious, heavy conversation with and then like five minutes later you can be hysterically laughing together. He’s just so easy to be around.”

“He’s certainly beautiful.” She remarks motioning to the pictures included in the magazine spread.

“Yeah.” Lucas pulls the magazine back towards himself looking down at the photos they’ve chosen of Eliott, tracing his face with his finger. “He’s a model so… yah, really beautiful.” He chuckles looking back up at his mom shrugging. “We’re definitely a little mismatched.”

“Nonsense!” She looks at him sternly. “You my darling boy are extraordinarily beautiful. Inside and out. And your Eliott clearly knows that so I like him already.”

Lucas smiles.

“Now tell me,” she continues, “he’s a model. Is he hoping to get into acting as well then?”

“No.” Lucas shakes his head. “No he’s an artist actually. He’s such an incredible artist. He’s working on a project right now actually. He hasn’t let me see it yet but I know it’s going to be amazing. Once he starts showing in galleries his career is going to take off. I know it.”

His mum raises her eyebrows suitably impressed. “Well that’s wonderful, my love. And does he treat you well?”

“Yes mum.” It’s not an answer that requires any hesitation. “He really does.”

She smiles at him and her eyes look a little watery. “Well that’s what my baby deserves. And you’ll bring him to meet me?”

_Will he?_ Eliott would love his mom. And he knows his mom would absolutely adore Eliott. It’s just… that’s not really something friends with benefits do is it? Meet the parents. But certainly friends could? God it makes his mind spin and his throat close up for a moment. But the last thing he would ever do is disappoint his mom. “Of course.”

He leans forward to clasp her hand in his, bringing it to his mouth and pressing a quick kiss. “Let’s talk about you now, mum, I want to hear all about what you’ve been up to.”

He spends the next couple of hours with her. They share a meal before going for a walk in the gardens. She asks further about Eliott and their relationship and Lucas answers as best as he can, wanting to be honest and include her in his life but not wanting to mislead her either. It ends up being a far more emotionally exhausting visit than it would have been normally. He feels wrung out by the time he gets home and collapses on the couch.

A text pings on his phone. Eliott. _Sorry Alexia fought with Lou. I think I better stay with her here tonight :(_

Lucas hates that he breathes a sigh of relief. It’s just that… he needs a night to himself to sort through these thoughts. To think. To shut up his brain. Whatever. When Eliott’s here he can’t think. Can’t think of anything more then being with Eliott. And maybe he needs to. _You’re going to get hurt_. Yann. Ethan. The words ring through his head again and again and he can’t silence them this time. _You’re going to get hurt. I don’t want to see you get hurt. _

* * * *

**Late Sunday/ Early Monday – July 7th/8th **

He wakes in the middle of the night disoriented. Something has woken him up. His immediate thought is that it’s Eliott and he rolls over to look at him only to remember he’s alone. Eliott isn’t here. What woke him? He lays there in the darkness for a moment until he hears it. Ouba. Throwing up.

“Crap!” Lucas leaps from bed, tripping over clothing he’d carelessly discarded on the bedroom floor as he feels for the bedroom light. A quick scan of his surroundings once he flicks the overhead light on tells him Ouba isn’t in the room. Well at least that means she’s likely throwing up on the hardwood and not carpet. Though… she probably chose the rug in the living room. She never has liked it and it would be just like her to show her disdain in such a manner.

Lucas rushes down the hall into the main living space to find Ouba laying, head down, next to a pile of puke. She doesn’t look at Lucas and doesn’t look the least bit concerned.

“You know,” Lucas comments cringing at the mess he gets to clean up, “other dogs would at least have the decency to look guilty.”

He sighs. At least it _was_ the hardwood she chose. He goes about cleaning it up before picking her up from the floor and making his way back to the bedroom.

He’s awoken what feels like two minutes later though he can’t actually be sure of the time that’s passed. His brain isn’t confused this time around. Ouba puking. _Again? _Thoughts of carpet and rugs being stained are no longer what makes Lucas leap from bed. Something is wrong. Why is she throwing up again?

When he gets to the main room he finds that she’s tucked herself into a corner of the room. Her body is heaving but she’s not producing anything but bile. Lucas moves towards her and she skitters back into the corner further as though scared and it makes Lucas’s movements falter. She’s never been scared of him._ Never._

“Sweetie, it’s ok,” he tries gently as he approaches. “Ouba baby what’s going on, hunh? You’re not feeling so good?”

She allows his approach before she starts heaving again, hacking up bile… and this time with it comes blood. Lucas’s heart stops. Something is really wrong. What does he do? What does he do?!!! She settles for a moment before slumping to the ground, resting her head on her paws. Lucas crouches next to her, laying a gentle hand on her head and petting her softly. Tears spring to his eyes that he can’t help. She’s clearly sick. She got into the garbage earlier, he thinks as panic leeches onto his veins, maybe she ate something that made her sick? _Fuck_. He needs to get her to a vet. But it’s the middle of the night. A vet hospital? Fuck! What does he do?

He gets up and rushes for his phone sitting by his bed charging. He dials Eliott as he runs back to where Ouba lays.

“Lucas?” Eliott sounds confused and groggy when answers, clearly having been woken by the phone call.

“Eliott,” Lucas knows he sounds panicked but he can’t temper it, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what to do. And she’s really sick. I know I woke you up. I’m sorry.”

“Wait, slow down.” Bed sheets rustle as Eliott moves and then a female voice can clearly be heard in the background asking what’s going on. It’s not as though Lucas’s heart has stopped. No – no it’s worse. It feels like it has just dropped out of his body leaving a hollow cavern in its place.

“I –” He begins, his voice choked as his throat seizes. “You have someone there. I’m sorry. I didn’t think…” He needs to hang up. He needs to hang up and call someone who can help him. Why didn’t he call Yann? He can’t deal with this right now. Not when Ouba needs him.

“Lucas,” Eliott’s voice cuts through the static filling his head, “it’s just Alexia. Tell me what’s going on.”

Alexia? _Alexia_. Lucas had forgotten. She had a fight with Lou. She was going to stay with Eliott. Lucas has never felt relief quite like what runs through his body at that moment. But he’s an idiot. Not just for thinking Eliott had a woman – a not-Alexia woman – in his bed with him, but because he hadn’t considered when he called that Eliott was already providing support to a friend in need. Lucas couldn’t ask him to desert Alexia.

“Fuck. I’m sorry. _I’m sorry_. I forgot Alexia was there. I – she needs you. I can call Yann.”

“No.” Eliott’s voice is emphatic and he sounds completely awake now. “Lucas tell me what is going on. Right now. You’re scaring me.”

“It’s Ouba.” His voice chokes up with tears he can’t prevent as he looks at her lying listless. “She’s sick. She was throwing up but then it was blood. Eliott,” his voice cracks, “I don’t know what to do. I need to get her to a vet but I – I don’t think I can drive like this and hold her and –”

“Ok, Lucas, listen. It’s going to be ok. Take a deep breath for me, ok?” Lucas does as he’s told, inhaling and exhaling a shaky breath. “Now I want you to see if Ouba will drink any water. I’m on my way. I’ll pick you up and we’ll get her to the vet, alright? She’s going to be alright.” He can hear Eliott moving now. Lucas listens as Alexia says something in the back before Eliott speaks again, “Ok. Alexia says she’ll wake Lou to drive me. So I’ll be there really soon ok?”

“Ok,” Lucas whispers as he crouches down next to Ouba once more, petting her softly on the head.

“Lucas, listen to me, can you do that?” Lucas does, shutting his eyes and concentrating on the sound of Eliott’s voice. “It’s going to be ok. Ouba will be alright, you hear me?”

“Yes. Ok.”

“I need to go get Lou now so I have to hang up but I’ll be there really soon.”

“Ok. Bye.”

“Bye, baby.”

Lucas hangs up and does as Eliott says, going to get a small bowl of water to see if he can get Ouba to drink anything but she refuses his attempts. She seems to have stopped her heaving for now but it scares Lucas just as much that she’s now quiet and unmoving. Breathing but silent.

Lucas isn’t sure how much time passes before a knock on the door sounds. Ouba barely raises her head as Lucas scrambles to go let Eliott in. The moment the door opens Eliott comes forward, taking Lucas’s face between his hands and kissing him quickly on the forehead, before looking him carefully in the eyes.

“Hey. I’m here now, ok?” Lucas nods, blinking in an attempt to see Eliott more clearly through his teary eyes. “Where is she?”

Lucas leads him into the room where Ouba has not moved from her position on the floor. Eliott kneels next to her, speaking softly and petting her head for a moment. He stands and comes back to Lucas.

“Baby, I’m going to get her ready to go. I want you to go into your room and put on something to wear, ok?”

Lucas looks down at himself. He’s still in his underwear. Why didn’t he put on any clothes? What was he thinking? Now they’ll have to wait for him.

“I’m sorry. I’m such an idiot. I don’t know why I didn’t get ready. I just–”

“Hey, hey.” Eliott moves towards him, cupping his face and wiping away the tears that have begun to slip from his eyes. “It’s ok. Lucas, it’s ok. It’ll only take you a couple of minutes and then we’ll go. Lou is waiting outside in the car. It’ll take us no time and then we’ll get Ouba help.”

Lucas nods shakily, letting Eliott’s soft tones and gentle touch calm him, before he clasps Eliott’s hands, moving them from his face with a quick squeeze and turning to get changed in his bedroom.

He hasn’t really properly met Lou yet and this seems to be a terrible time to do so. They get into the back seat of her car, Lucas has Ouba in his arms carefully wrapped in a blanket. Eliott slides into the back seat as well and wraps an arm around him.

“Hey.” Lou twists back to look at them. “Aw what a sweet girl.” She stretches a hand to give Ouba a quick pet where her head is poking out of the blanket swaddle. “Where are we taking her?”

_Oh god_. Lucas doesn’t know. He – he forgot to look up a 24-hour emergency vet. What is wrong with him?! How could he be so stupid?! It’s like his brain froze the second he realized Ouba was really sick and he can’t seem to get it going again. He feels his eyes well with tears but before he can calm himself enough to speak, to admit he doesn’t know, Eliott answers.

“Head up the canal. We’re going to get across to Rue Royale. The vet is just off there – I’ll direct you.”

“Cool.” Lou turns back around, putting the car in drive and pulling out onto the empty roads.

Lucas turns his head to Eliott and he doesn’t know how to say it. How to thank him. How to tell him how lost he would have been if Eliott hadn’t come to help. How good and kind Eliott is and how Lucas doesn’t know what he would do without him, doesn’t even know that he can so much as contemplate the thought of life without Eliott at his side. He’s afraid if he opens his mouth all that will come out is a sob, a sob of worry for Ouba or a sob of relief that Eliott is with him, he’s not sure which. Maybe both.

Eliott gives Lou further directions before settling back into the seat. Arm firmly wrapped around Lucas he turns to meet Lucas’s eyes. His hand comes to wipe away the tears running down Lucas’s face. Lucas hadn’t been aware he’d started crying again. He can’t seem to control it. Eliott leans forward to kiss him on the cheek where he’s just wiped away a tear and Lucas sniffles, burying his face down into Ouba’s fur before slumping into Eliott. Eliott wraps his other arm around Ouba and Lucas now, pulling them both more firmly into the security of his arms while Lucas rests his head against Eliott’s chest and breathes shakily.

When they arrive, Lou pulls up to the front, parking and turning back to look at them. “Give me or Alexia a call when you need a pick-up, yeah? I’ll come back.”

Eliott nods and thanks her, getting out of the car and turns back holding the door for Lucas. Lucas looks to Lou, swallowing and hoping his voice won’t fail him. “Thank you. I’m really sorry you had to get up to drive us like this in the middle of the night.”

Lou waves a hand in dismissal of Lucas’s concern. “Don’t stress it, man. I’m happy to do it. Besides, Alexia probably wouldn’t have talked to me for at least another day if it hadn’t been for this so… it all works out, yeah.” She grins and winks at Lucas and he manages a weak smile back before getting out of the car.

When they get into the clinic they’re told they’ll be seen right away. Eliott had apparently called ahead and the clinic is prepared for them, taking them into a private room to await the vet. Lucas holds Ouba closely in his arms. She’s awake but uncharacteristically quiet and placid. He’d far rather have her acting like a little shit, barking or squirming to be free of his arms. Just not this. And he can’t stop his brain from running away with him. What if she’s really, _really_ sick? What if there’s nothing they can do? What if he has to say goodbye to Ouba tonight? And then Eliott’s there, pulling them both back into the solid comfort of his arms and chest. 

The vet arrives shortly thereafter and after a cursory examination of Ouba and a few questions Lucas does his best to answer, the vet takes her back for an x-ray. Lucas doesn’t express his deepest fears to Eliott, afraid if he voices them they’ll become real. Instead he takes the comfort Eliott selflessly offers and silently promises everything and anything to any and all gods listening if only Ouba will be ok.

He’s not sure how much time passes as he waits in Eliott’s arms, the hand rubbing his back lulling him into something like a meditative state. He wishes he could return the favour, knows Eliott is likely just as worried for Ouba but he can’t seem to do anything tonight but fall to pieces.

When the vet walks back in they both jump. Turning to look at her Lucas scans her arms for Ouba but she’s come back in alone. He reaches for Eliott’s hand, who immediately clasps it and squeezes.

“Well it looks like you were right, Mr. Lallemant,” she smiles sympathetically, “Ouba did eat something she shouldn’t have.”

The garbage Ouba got into, Lucas thinks. _Fuck_. And he had gotten angry at her for it. For the mess she had made. He feels like a piece of shit.

The vet continues, “From what we can tell from the examination and x-ray, she’s got an animal bone lodged in her throat. Likely something like a fragment of a chicken bone.”

“What does that mean? Does she need an operation?” It’s Eliott who asks and Lucas squeezes his hand in thank you.

“No.” The vet turns to Eliott as she answers, “With your consent we’ll sedate her and we should be able to remove the bone through minimally-invasive measures. If you give the ok we’ll prep her and do so immediately. At the moment her breathing is only slightly affected but she is in a great deal of discomfort so we’d like to move quickly.”

“She’ll –” Lucas’s voice cracks and he swallows and tries again, “She’ll be ok?”

The vet nods looking at them both kindly.

“Yes, she’ll be just fine. I know you both are terribly worried for your girl and you are more then welcome to stay in the waiting area while we perform the procedure. You’ll be able to take her home within a couple of hours.”

“We can take her home tonight?” Eliott expresses the surprise Lucas feels.

“You are of course welcome to leave her here for observation if you prefer. But she’s going to be quite sore and likely a little disoriented when she comes to. She’d probably do better with you two in a comfortable, familiar setting. I leave that up to you both, however. If you leave her here we’ll of course take excellent care of her,” the vet explains.

“No,” Lucas quickly speaks. “We’ll take her home.” He suddenly realizes he didn’t include Eliott in that decision and looks to him unsure but Eliott nods in agreement and squeezes his hand before adding himself.

“Yeah, we’ll take her home.”

“Ok.” The vet smiles at them. “I’m going to send Danielle in and she’ll go through the forms with you. If you’d like she’ll take you in to see Ouba before we sedate her, then you can expect to be waiting for a couple of hours before she’s back in your arms. The procedure won’t take long but we’ll give her time to come out of sedation and do one last check of her vitals before we send her home with you. Is that all clear?”

They both nod and with a quick pat and squeeze to Lucas’s free hand she leaves, followed shortly by the vet tech, Danielle arriving who goes over the consent forms and offers them the opportunity to go see Ouba before she is sedated which Lucas and Eliott gladly accept.

They follow her to a back room that appears to be a room set up for medical and surgical procedures. Ouba is sitting on an operation table in the middle, head resting on her paws with another vet tech softy petting her. She hates the vet. She’d never normally sit so quietly without Lucas there to stop her from fleeing elsewhere. The thought manifests as a sharp pain in his chest.

He’d paused as he walked in the room and Eliott begins to pull him by the hand towards Ouba. The vet tech moves back as they come closer. Eliott releases his hand to pet Ouba with both, leaning down and kissing her softly on the head as he speaks to her quietly, “Hey my sweet girl. You’re going to feel much better soon, ok? And then your daddy and I are going to take you home, hmm, how’s that sound? We love you. We love you so much.” He glances at Lucas before straightening and pulling Lucas closer with a solid, comforting hand on his back.

And god Lucas wishes his emotions didn’t have to come spilling out of his eyes, but his vision is blurred with tears as he leans down to kiss Ouba, staying close to her face as he whispers. “You’re going to be ok. We’re going to wait for you. I love you. I love you.” He kisses her again and she raises her head just slightly to look at him. It’s strange, Lucas thinks, that he can love a tiny little creature like Ouba as much as he does when it’s not even been half a year since he’s had her. But he’d do anything for her. Anything. He rises and looks at Eliott whose eyes are also looking a little glassy. Eliott would too, Lucas realizes. He has no doubt Eliott would do anything for Ouba too. She’s going to be ok.

* * * *

They get home a few hours later, though for how it feels Lucas figures a full day might as well have passed. Ouba is tucked in his arms, still drowsy from the sedative. They make their way silently to the bedroom. Lucas puts Ouba carefully down on the bed and then stands looking at her. She tiny normally but she somehow looks even smaller now, more fragile then she’s ever been.

“Hey,” Eliott whispers softly, coming up behind him and brushing his hands down Lucas’s arms. “C’mon, let’s get you undressed.” He pulls Lucas’s shirt up and off him before helping Lucas out of his sweats. It’s done efficiently, not meant to be suggestive in any way. Lucas raises his arms when Eliott motions, steps out of his pants when Eliott drops down to carefully help him.

“Ok,” Eliott says once Lucas is stripped to his briefs. “I think she’d want to be against your bare chest. Why don’t you go use the bathroom first? I’ll stay and watch her, ok?”

Lucas nods making his way to the ensuite, using the toilet and then splashing water over his face in something like a trance before he makes his way back to the bedroom. Eliott uses the bathroom quickly after him before he joins Lucas once more, now stripped down to his own underwear. Lucas is perched on the end of the bed next to Ouba, stroking her soft fur.

“Here.” Eliott moves forward and gently picks her up before handing her to Lucas who carefully tucks her against his chest. Eliott moves to the bed propping himself up slightly against a couple of pillows before he opens his arms and beckons for Lucas.

Lucas gladly follows direction, carefully knee-walking on the bed until he can settle himself and Ouba against Eliott’s chest, his head tucked under Eliott’s chin, Ouba carefully cradled in his own arms against Eliott’s chest, while Eliott pulls the covers up, arms wrap tightly around them both. This day – or night he supposes – is nothing he wants to repeat in a million years and yet, he’s not sure he’s ever felt as content as he does in that moment, Ouba healthy and safe in his arms and he in Eliott’s. It’s as close to heaven as he can imagine being.

“Goodnight babies,” Eliott whispers before reaching over and flicking off the light.

And there are words Lucas wants to say. So many words. So many things he wants to express. But as he lays warm and safe in Eliott’s arms, the relief of Ouba being ok suddenly hitting him like a million tranquilizers, he’s not sure he has enough energy to express even a single one. He sleeps.

* * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: surrealsunday.tumblr.com
> 
> \- No Ouba’s were injured in the making of this chapter
> 
> \- Also nobody is allowed to tell me Lucas overreacts in this chapter about Ouba because I literally cried on the phone the other day when the vet admin sounded a little bit worried about an issue with my cat (it turned out to be nothing). But like… pet parents. You get it. 
> 
> \- And for anyone who doesn’t know the ‘pussy posse’ reference – Leonardo Dicaprio’s crew were/are referred to as the ‘pussy posse’ (and deserve the associated mockery): https://www.telegraph.co.uk/films/0/leonardo-dicaprios-sleazy-past-whatever-happened-pussy-posse/
> 
> Chapter 8 probably coming by early next week!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no early updates this time - sorry about that! But this chapter was a bit of a beast. I hope it is worth the wait! 
> 
> Also thank you to those of you who pointed out my fic wasn't uploading with proper dates on ao3 and to those who helped me (hopefully) figure out why... thank you!!!! We'll see if it works properly this go around!

****   


**Tuesday – July 10th**

* * * * 

**Wednesday – July 11th**

* * * *

**Thursday - July 12th **

* * * *

**Friday – July 12th**

His legs are sprawled across Yann, head in Eliott’s lap with Eliott’s hand running gently through his hair. Bas is sprawled on a neighbouring bench sunning himself, all of them waiting for the Arthur and Idriss to arrive with the van and pick them all up from the benches just outside airport arrivals in Nice and take them to the house in Cap d’Ail. Lucas has to admit, life is pretty damn good.

Sofiane and Imane had taken another car and gone ahead to open the house up prior to everyone else’s arrival. Or that was the official story. Lucas hadn’t been able to suss out how much Idriss knew about Sofiane and Imane, and Imane had only given Lucas a look that could freeze fire when he’d tried to weasel information out of her. It was terribly inconvenient as he wasn’t sure if he still had to keep his mouth shut or if he could finally openly tease her. Come to think of it – maybe that’s why she refused to update him. Eliott was none the wiser, not able to outright ask Idriss without giving away what was potentially Sofiane’s secret. It was all very convoluted as far as Lucas was concerned. He was happier when everything was just out there, on the table. Some people just had to over-complicate things.

Yann abruptly knocks Lucas’s legs off his lap to stand up. _RUDE. _Eliott would never have done that. Eliott softly grips his hair. “You fall asleep, babe? Van’s here.” _See_. Eliott is nice. Yann is mean.

“Mmm.” Lucas sits up reluctantly to see that the van has indeed pulled up at the curb. Yann is already loading bags in the back along with Idriss. Arthur appears to be deciding on the cruelest way to wake up Basile who has in fact fallen asleep. Lucas gets up and stretches, snickering as he watches Arthur uncap a water bottle and prepare to pour it on Bas’s face.

He turns back to grin at Eliott and see if he’s noticed Arthur’s plan. Only Eliott’s eyes aren’t on Arthur and they snap guiltily to Lucas’s face from where they had absolutely been on Lucas’s ass. _Welllllll hey hey then how the turn tables_.

Lucas smirks. Eliott huffs in response with a shy smile and a muttered “shut up” as Lucas laughs.

“Let’s get a move on boys,” Yann calls from the van just as Basile let’s out an inhuman shriek at what must have been Arthur enacting his plan. Damn Lucas missed it staring at Eliott. Eh. Not the worst trade he supposes.

Eliott stands and they make their way to the van as Basile leaves to find the bathrooms whining about his shirt being wet.

“We’ll drop these guys off at the house and then I’ve got to get you to the location of the shoot,” Arthur says speaking to Lucas. “They want to finalize the concept for tomorrow and do some fittings for you and Imane today in case any last minute alterations have to be made.”

“Ughhhhh,” Lucas groans in complaint as they all pause outside the van, Idriss and Yann blocking the side door as they add a bag to the back seat that wouldn’t fit in the trunk.

Eliott pulls Lucas’s head towards him, dropping a quick kiss on the side. “It’ll go quick babe and then you can hang with us. Don’t worry. I’m sure you won’t hate it as much as you think.”

Arthur laughs. “Is that what he told you? That he’ll hate it?” Lucas attempts to shoot warning laser beams from his eyes but apparently his latent superhero powers haven’t yet taken effect because Arthur adds, “Lucas fucking loves photoshoots. It’s just a bunch of people fawning over him and telling him how beautiful he is. His idea of heaven.” Arthur snorts and moves around the van to get in the driver’s side and Lucas is most definitely going to kill him. Who needs an agent anyways?

Lucas stares at the van in front of him, delaying having to meet Eliott’s eyes. But well… can’t avoid it forever. He turns his head to look at Eliott with his best ‘who can hate that face’ expression, hoping it distracts from the ‘yes I absolutely lied to you in order to get you to agree to come’ truth of the matter. To his surprise Eliott doesn’t look angry, instead he looks… pleased?

“_Really_ didn’t want to come, hunh?” He says grinning and Lucas shrugs guiltily in response.

“I mean, I–” Lucas is promptly cut off by Eliott shoving him up against the side of the van and _kissing the hell out of him. _Lucas responds immediately, meeting Eliott’s tongue with his own in a kiss that is far too steamy for the middle of the day in public. He wraps his arms around Eliott, groaning into his mouth as Eliott presses him more firmly up against the side of the van.

“Guys? You planning on just going at it up against the van while we all wait or what?”

Lucas startles at Idriss’s voice and it takes some effort to push Eliott off him, who is not entirely willing to remove his mouth from Lucas. Oh god. Lucas is sure his face is now glowing magenta. _Fucking Eliott and his stupid sexy irresistible self. _

“Uh. Sorry.” Lucas wipes at his mouth and turns to look guiltily at Idriss who stands smirking at them both, Yann at his side matching his expression. 

Yann laughs clearly enjoying his best friend’s mortification and Lucas can _feel _Eliott’s eyes still on him and he really needs the sexy idiot to stop looking at him like that. _Jesus_.

“Alright, let’s pile in boys,” Yann continues chuckling. “Bas and I will go in the back, I don’t trust you two in a back seat.”

“We aren’t going to do anything!” Lucas protests at the exact same time Eliott says, “Yeah that’s probably a good call.” Lucas smacks him. He deserves it the smug bastard.

They all manage to get into the van, Yann and Bas in the back, Eliott and Lucas in the bench closest to the front, and Idriss and Arthur in the passenger and driver’s seat respectively. It’s not a long drive, maybe about twenty minutes until they start weaving through the roads to the rental he and Imane arranged. They’d spared no expense and Lucas twitches nervously in anticipation of Eliott’s reaction to the house.

As they pull up it’s Idriss who comments first. “Shit man! This is where we’re staying? This place is crazy.”

Yann and Bas lean forward from the back peering out the front window as they approach.

“Damn it looks incredible,” Yann adds. “Well done, Lulu.” He pats Lucas on the shoulder as Lucas sits playing with his hands. He eventually gives into his curiosity and looks at Eliott as Arthur pulls the van into the driveway leading up to the front door. But Eliott’s face is expressionless, void of any particular emotion and it does nothing to settle Lucas’s anxious thoughts.

They stop and all pile out of the car. The other boys excitedly grab their bags and rush in to explore the house and claim rooms. Lucas thankfully already knows he’s got a room saved for him. He and Imane had pre-agreed upon sleeping arrangements.

Lucas moves to get his and Eliott’s bags before coming to stand in front of the other boy. Eliott is no longer expressionless, now wearing a look that communicates how conflicted he’s feeling. He’s clearly battling between excitement over their accommodation and guilt that he isn’t contributing financially.

“I know,” Lucas says reaching forward to take Eliott’s hand. “I know. But it wasn’t just me, ok? It’s Imane and me. And Eliott we can afford it. This is nothing to us.” He doesn’t say it to brag or to highlight their difference in finances, he just needs Eliott to know it isn’t a financial burden for Lucas and that he’s is more than happy to shoulder the cost. He needs Eliott to be comfortable enough with the situation that he will allow himself to truly enjoy – to just this once let Lucas spoil him.

Eliott exhales a deep sigh, glancing at the house awaiting them before looking back to Lucas. “Just this once, ok? And when I’m a rich and famous artist _I _will be the one paying, got it?”

Lucas doesn’t miss the way that implies – intentionally or not – that he and Eliott will be vacationing together long in the future and let’s a giddy grin spread across his face. “Deal.”

Eliott finally lets a smile break across his face. “Well then, c’mon, let’s go claim our room.”

“Already got it covered,” Lucas says handing him his bag. “You think I’d let those idiots rampage in there without already having a plan?”

Eliott chuckles. “Of course you do.”

They make their way into the house and Lucas spends more time watching Eliott’s reactions than he does looking around himself. He hasn’t seen the place either except for in pictures, but seeing it through Eliott’s eyes is far more fun than exploring it himself anyways. It’s an elaborate home on the cliffs over-looking the ocean. While any number of houses in the area have extraordinary views and Lucas may be a little bias, in his opinion the place they’ve chosen has one of the most incredible. A large pool overlooks the view and multiple balconies adorn each of the three stories. There are four bedrooms. One claimed for Lucas and Eliott. Another for Imane. And two more, plus a sofa bed for the rest of the boys to fight over… though, Lucas notes as they walk into the main living space where everyone is collected, they seem to have chosen flipping a coin to solve the dilemma.

“Well… and so what do you think?” Imane is sitting on the arm of the sofa next to Sofiane and smiling, question directed at Eliott.

Eliott is still a bit slack-jawed as he stares out towards the pool and view and takes a moment to respond. “It’s incredible. I can’t even believe I’m here. Um…” He pauses looking more directly at Imane. “Thank you. For having me along.”

Imane smiles at him kindly. “Of course,” she says before adding, “I wouldn’t have wanted to deal with this one’s attitude if you hadn’t come.” She gestures at Lucas because _of course she does_.

“Excuse me,” Lucas objects. “I am a delight to be around. With or without Eliott.”

Eliott and Imane let out simultaneous sounds of sarcastic disbelief before looking back towards one another in shared humour. And Lucas would be greatly offended if he wasn’t so charmed by Eliott and Imane hitting it off. They’d had a chance to briefly meet in the airport prior to the flight but hadn’t had an opportunity for any sort of extended conversation as the boys and Eliott had been seated apart from Imane and Lucas who had their flight booked far earlier by the studio (and well… were seated in First Class). Lucas knew they would get along. They share a kind spirit… as well as delight in teasing Lucas. Come to think of it they’re probably going to bond over exactly that and it’s going to mean regularly taking the piss out of Lucas but… well he’ll put up with a little teasing if it means this… Eliott looking happy and at ease with all their friends in the same space.

“I hate to say it,” Arthur breaks into the lull in conversation, “but Imane, Lucas, we should probably get going. I’m not sure of the exact spot we’re meeting and I want to make sure we leave with enough time to find it.”

“Wait. Wait!” Lucas exclaims suddenly rushed. “Just give me a few minutes ok? I’ll meet you at the van!” He grabs Eliott’s hand and starts dragging him towards the stairs.

“Five minutes, Lucas,” Arthur yells after them. “And I swear if I have to come in there and drag you off Eliott naked I will!”

“Fuck off!” Lucas yells back to the laughter of everyone else, Eliott included – the traitor.

“C’mon.” Lucas hurries as he quickly scopes out the third floor until he finds the room he’s looking for and pulls Eliott along behind him as they enter. “I want to show you our room.”

He leads Eliott into the room, pleased to see it is as beautiful as it looked in pictures. Imane must have come in and prepared it for them and he’ll have to thank her later. The doors to the balcony are open, the curtains blowing slightly in the breeze coming up from the ocean, and the view showcased to its full potential, the ocean stretching out before them while the bordering cliffs are speckled with colourful homes and lush growth. A king sized bed takes up the centre of the room covered in plush white linens. It’s just as Lucas imagined it.

Eliott has moved across the room and as he reaches the balcony he pauses just before going out. Lucas stands where he is, watching tensely. He hopes this won’t all be too much.

Eliott turns around and much to Lucas’s relief it isn’t upset reflected on his face, instead it’s blinding sunshine, pure beaming joy, his whole face scrunching with the breadth of his smile. Lucas returns the smile with one of his own and they stand smiling at one another stupidly.

“LUCAS!” Arthur’s voice yelling from below disrupts their moment of happiness. “I meant it when I say I’d come up there and tear you off him!”

“Fuck.” Lucas rolls his eyes looking at Eliott. “I better go.”

Eliott nods, still smiling though dimmed now that Lucas is leaving.

“Ok. I’m going.” Lucas dashes forward to kiss Eliott, intending it to be a goodbye peck but Eliott has other ideas, quickly grabbing Lucas by the waist and hauling him back in for a bruising kiss. Lucas can’t help but give himself to it, pliant under Eliott’s hands and mouth.

“LUCAS!!! Ten seconds and I’m coming up there!”

“Fuck!” Lucas gasps breaking the kiss, mouths only separated by a millimetre or two. A pause. He grabs Eliott’s face and dives back in for one more hard kiss before he pushes him away, both of them now panting and fuck Lucas really, _really_ doesn’t want to leave right now. “I’ll be back later, ok?”

Eliott nods watching him with hooded eyes that are very clearly communicating if Lucas doesn’t leave right this second Eliott isn’t going to let him leave at all. Lucas backs towards the door pausing to stare at Eliott, biting his lip and contemplating whether he can get away with kissing him just one more time as Eliott’s eyes drop to where his teeth sink into his lower lip.

“Lucas!”

“Jesus.” He turns to yell. “I’m coming you asshole!”

“You better not be!” Arthur calls back and he hears the others laugh.

One last look at Eliott and he turns and runs down the stairs, enduring the catcalls from his friends as he and Arthur leave to meet Imane in the van. They’re just jealous. They _wish_ they could be Lucas. The whole lot of ‘em.

* * * *

Lucas wasn’t lying – well to Arthur anyways – when he said he really doesn’t mind the attention that comes with photoshoots. The fittings. The makeup. The test lighting. The whole thing is always sort of fascinating to him and in the past he hasn’t at all minded how long the process can take. Today however is an entirely different story. He feels like he has ants running up and down his limbs and he can’t sit down or stay still for longer than a couple of minutes. Imane comments on it more than once, at first looking amused by his predicament but as the hours drag on and Lucas becomes increasingly agitated she becomes less and less tolerant of him.

“Lucas, I swear if you don’t sit down and relax right now I’m going to make you.”

He throws a mischievous grin her way. “Why Imane, I’m not sure I’d mind that at all.”

She snorts. “I wasn’t aware I’d become Eliott?”

He rolls his eyes, doing as instructed and coming to sit next to her as their next outfits are being decided upon.

“You like him?” He fiddles with his phone instead of meeting her eyes as he awaits her answer.

“I do.” Lucas can hear the smile in her voice.

He nods, refusing to follow up with any further questions. Imane of course doesn’t leave things unfinished.

“It’s more important that you do. And you clearly do. Like him,” she comments her shoulder connecting with Lucas’s in a slight nudge.

Lucas shrugs, meeting her knowing gaze with a slight smile.

“Anyways,” he declares loudly suddenly realizing he hasn’t teased _her_ nearly enough, “you want to tell me what the deal is with you and Sofiane?”

This time it’s Imane who shrugs, looking annoyingly unruffled.

“You know what’s going on.”

“Like hell I do!” Lucas scoffs only to be met with a cool glare from Imane.

He sighs and decides whining is the clear best option in this situation. “Imaaannnnneeeeee, at least tell me what Idriss knows!”

“Why?” She lifts a skeptical brow. “So you can all speak behind our backs about us?”

“Ummmm… yes!” Lucas laughs at the look on her face. “Like you guys don’t do that about Eliott and me!”

She raises both eyebrows in a quick admittance of the truth in that statement and they grin at one another.

“Alright, Imane, Lucas, we’re ready for you,” one of the photographers assistants interrupts.

Lucas sighs looking towards where their outfit changes have been laid out for them. He glances back to Imane. “We’re not going to make it back for dinner tonight are we?”

“I don’t think so,” she answers looking apologetic though she bears no responsibility for their situation.

“Go ahead,” Lucas motions his head towards where the assistants are waiting. “I’ll be right there.”

Imane nods before standing and moving away. Lucas pulls out his phone and opens Eliott’s latest Instagram story to stare at it once more. He quickly types a text to Eliott.

_I’m sorry it looks like we’re going to be stuck here for the evening. I won’t be back until late. Don’t wait up for me. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow ;)_

_ _

By the time they finish it is indeed very late. While it perhaps wouldn’t have been too late on a regular evening for the others to have waited up, by the time Lucas, Arthur and Imane arrive back to the house it is dark and silent, the occupants having already gone to bed. Lucas isn’t surprised, a day of travel is always especially exhausting no matter the distance.

He slips silently into his and Eliott’s bedroom to see the other boy fast asleep on his stomach, his back bathed in moonlight streaming in from the open windows. He looks otherworldly with the silver moonlight reflecting off his pale skin and Lucas should really be used to how beautiful Eliott is at this point but he still feels bowled over by it. He undresses silently before slipping into the bed. Even in his sleep Eliott reaches for him, wrapping an arm around Lucas’s waist and drawing him into his side with a contented sigh. Lucas let’s one of his own slip before he shuts his eyes and let’s sleep claim him.

* * * *

**Saturday – July 13th**

He’s woken far too early by his phone alarm before the morning sunlight has even begun to stream into their room. Eliott groans and he tightens his arm around Lucas’s waist, burrowing his face more securely into the back of Lucas’s neck. Lucas is inclined to agree with the sentiment.

Nevertheless, he reaches out from the blanket cocoon they’ve formed to silence his alarm before managing to twist in Eliott’s arms to face him. Eliott’s eyes don’t open, staying stubbornly shut even when Lucas bestows a sweet kiss to the tip of his nose.

Eliott’s breathing begins to slow and Lucas watches him sink back into sleep before he extricates himself from Eliott’s arms and goes about getting ready. He thankfully doesn’t have to worry about looking even a little bit presentable as they will be styling both he and Imane when they get to the shoot.

He grabs his wallet and phone and satisfied he has all he needs he makes his way to their bedroom door. One last look at Eliott has him wanting to crawl right back into bed. But the benefits to this shoot being so early in the morning – to allow for the capture of sunrise on the beach – means that they should be done by lunch time. And then the rest of the day is theirs to spend with their friends as they wish. At least until the party this evening. The rest of the cast has insisted on throwing it at the hotel Lucas and Imane were originally booked to stay in with them and Lucas knows they can’t get out of attending. But the promise of an afternoon that will likely include food, beer, and friends by the pool is enough motivation to get Lucas to turn away from Eliott’s sleeping form and make his way from the room.

He descends the stairs head down shoving his wallet in one pocket of his sweats and phone in the other, only to come face-to-face with Imane at the bottom.

“Jesus!” Lucas exclaims in surprise – thankfully still keeping his volume at a whisper, though a loud one.

Imane hits his arm motioning at Sofiane sleeping on the sofa bed. Because of course Sofiane offered to take the sofa bed when no one wanted it. There’s a reason Sofiane and Eliott are such good friends and it absolutely has to do with their generosity and kindness to a fault, Lucas thinks.

“Sorry, sorry,” he whispers more quietly and they make their way silently from the house. There was no need to have Arthur accompany them to the shoot this morning and so a car and driver await them in the driveway.

Lucas gives the house one last longing look. One morning away. He’ll survive. Maybe.

* * * *

The shoot ends up being quite a bit of fun. Lucas always enjoys working with Imane. In any capacity. And the concept for it had inevitably led to much hilarity. As _Constellations _is a sci-fi film with both he and Imane playing the central characters, scientists who link a concept of multiple universes with the unexplainable appearance of a shifting constellation, the conceptual designer for the shoot had decided on costuming that “grasped the essence of a world without boundaries, a world of the stars”… in other words… aliens. Which is exactly what Lucas had whispered in Imane’s ear when the concept had been explained to them yesterday. Imane had smacked him for it and told him to respect the artistic vision of the shoot but he knew the sly smile she tried to hide meant she felt exactly the same. Lucas knew the costumes would likely look phenomenal on camera… walking around in them however was a whole different, completely hilarious story. He’d been chastised by frazzled assistants more than once for his less-than-careful managing of his costumes and couldn’t help but think it wasn’t nearly as fun when anyone other than Eliott called him a menace.

By the time the shoot completes he’s starving. There was an enormous spread of food set up for them and while Lucas had indulged in it first thing in the morning, he didn’t want to do so for lunch, having a feeling Eliott will have prepared something back at the house. He didn’t want to disappoint him by showing up belly already full. 

He practically skips to the awaiting car as Imane laughs at him. “You are an actual child.”

“Pppssshhhh.” He looks back at her. “As if you’re not excited to get back and actually enjoy that pool with everyone… like Sofiane…”

She shoots him a warning look but he’s in too good a mood to be phased. “Imane our lives are pretty good, hey?”

She laughs a little as they both get into the car and greet the driver.

“Yes I suppose our lives are pretty good.” She says it more seriously than Lucas expected however and he looks over to her to see a contemplative, almost sad look on her face.

“Hey.” He squeezes her hand to catch her attention from where she’s focused her eyes out the window, “You ok?”

She smiles, patting his hand on her own. “I’m fine.”

When they arrive back to the house Lucas discovers he was correct in assuming Eliott would have lunch prepared for them. The man in question is standing in the kitchen in his swim shorts with Sofiane putting the finishing touches on a tray of veggies. A number of other trays hold sandwiches, pastries, and sweets. Goddamn. Eliott is the fucking _best_. Lucas always said so.

He and Imane’s entrance hasn’t been noticed yet so just as Sofiane turns and sees Imane, Lucas dashes up behind Eliott smacking him sharply on the ass with both hands before wrapping his arms around his middle from behind. Eliott let’s out a high-pitched squeak of surprise that makes Lucas snicker into his back where he’s pressed his face.

Eliott works to loosen Lucas’s hold before turning around in his arms. Because Lucas refuses to unburrow his face, the result is his face mashed to Eliott’s bare chest. Eliott chuckles a little before raising Lucas’s head himself with hands on either side of his face grinning down at him.

Eliott’s eyes flicker across his face. “Do you – have glitter on your face?”

He hears Imane laugh and she answers before he can. “Just wait until the photoshoot comes out – it was something else.”

Lucas grins at Eliott. “I was a high-fashion intergalactic space alien.”

“You are kidding,” Eliott laughs, his thumbs brush lightly across Lucas’s skin. “Well it suits you.”

They smile happily at one another.

“You had a good time then?” It’s Sofiane’s speaking to Imane.

“Mmhmm,” Imane answers with a smile in her voice. Lucas looks away from Eliott to watch them.

Imane is perusing the trays Sofiane and Eliott have put together. She turns and smiles at Sofiane who’s watching her with a sweet smile of his own.

“You made lunch for everyone?” She asks him.

“Yeah,” Sofiane looks utterly entranced by her as he answers. “I mean – um, Eliott helped.”

_Helped_. Lucas just barely manages to smother a laugh as he turns his head back to Eliott with a raised brow. Eliott looks like he’s trying just as hard not to laugh. They share a look filled with the suppressed hilarity of the moment.

“I’m not sure if I can trust your skills in the kitchen,” Imane replies with a grin and _oh my god she’s flirting. She’s flirting with Sofiane! _Lucas imagines nothing but exclamation points screaming through his head.

Sofiane huffs with a teasing grin, “You’re the one who can’t be trusted in a kitchen. Don’t think I’ve forgotten. You remember that thing with the chickpeas?”

“We were fifteen!” Imane laughs.

“What can I say? It was _that_ memorably bad.” Sofiane teases and his smile is nearly spanning the entire width of his face. Imane laughs again and lightly pushes his shoulder as Sofiane continues, “I on the other hand, have always been a great cook.”

“Oh you think so do you?” Imane replies. And they’ve gravitated more closely together as they grin at one another until at once they seem to realize they’re being observed.

Lucas wasn’t planning on hiding the fact that he was obviously watching them be ridiculously adorable flirty-flirts but Eliott jumps the moment Imane turns her cool gaze on them.

“We should get this food out to the others before they riot.” He smacks Lucas’s butt before pushing him off and turning around to grab the trays.

“Hey!” Lucas protests. “I was watching that!” He gestures at Sofiane and Imane for emphasis.

Eliott sighs in exasperation just as Imane mumbles something Lucas can’t make out but feels confident is not flattering.

“Grab the other trays would you please, babe?” Eliott tilts his head to the counter, raising his eyebrows in a way that says there is clearly no room for disagreement.

Lucas exhales deeply and does as he’s told, following Eliott out to the pool leaving behind all the entertainment that was Sofiane and Imane. _The injustice_.

“You realize you pulled me away from what could have been a lifetime’s supply of blackmail material, yes?” Lucas asks as they step out onto the pool deck.

Eliott laughs, setting down his trays before taking Lucas’s and spreading them out as well, he turns back to Lucas. “You’re a troublemaker, have I told you that?”

“You might have mentioned it.”

Eliott pulls him in with a hand on the back of his head, propping his arms on Lucas’s shoulders as he grins at him. “Those two deserve a chance to be alone and sort some things out _without _us watching."

Lucas sighs, gripping Eliott’s waist. “No fun."

Eliott laughs again moving forward to kiss him which is when Bas decides it’s an opportune time to barrel into them, arms latching around both of their necks. “Lulu you’re back! Eliott you made food! I love you guys!” He gifts them both slobbery kisses to their cheeks before shouting at the rest of the guys, “FOOD, guys!” Then it’s straight up anarchy as the other boys descend like ravenous beasts.

* * * *

They spend the next few hours sprawled beside the pool in the sunshine, splashing around in the pool, throwing one another into the pool. It’s one of the best afternoons Lucas can remember having in a long time.

He’s just gotten out of the water and sprawled back onto a reclining chair in the sun when his phone buzzes on the table next to him. He glances at the notification disinterestedly only to see it’s from Eliott. Confused he glances up and locates him sitting on the other side of the pool, kicking his legs in the water. He’s not looking at Lucas. _What even?_

Lucas opens the message before promptly choking on his own spit.

** _You look so fucking good right now you have no idea the things I want to do to you_ **

Yann pats his back as he continues to cough, quickly shielding his phone from his best friend’s view before he’s able to breathe properly again and type a response.

_ELIOTT WTF _

** _The way you look. I want to lick every drop of water off your body_ **

Lucas shifts nervously peeking towards where Yann has settled back next to him. Thankfully his friend seems to have his eyes closed as he bathes in the sun.

_You can’t say that to me the guys are right here_

He glances towards Eliott who’s looking right back at him now. The look in his eyes, even across the distance of the deck and pool, isn’t helping the way Lucas’s pulse is skyrocketing. Eliott looks back down as he types a response and Lucas’s whole body seizes in anticipation.

** _It’s all I can think about. Been thinking about it all day. Getting my mouth on you. Feeling you under me. The way you sound when I touch you. When my fingers are inside you._ **

Oh god. Lucas can feel himself getting hard and this is just not a situation he wants to deal with while surrounded by friends who would mock his predicament until the end of time if they knew.

_Fuck you’re making me hard_

He looks at Eliott as he sends it and he’d like to think he manages a glare.

** _I’ve been hard since you got in the pool_ **

Shit. Lucas shifts again and sees Yann looking at him curiously from the corner of his eye.

_Are you serious? _

** _Why do you think I’m sitting bent over like this at the side of the pool? _ **

Jesus. Ok. That’s it.

_Bedroom. Now. _

Lucas taps his fingers on the side of his chair impatiently as he waits for a response.

** _The boys will know. _ **

Lucas scoffs a little too loudly, catching Yann’s attention for sure this time.

_I don’t fucking care. _

He watches Eliott read the message and swing his legs out of the pool, smoothly managing to reach for a towel on a nearby chair and stand while blocking his crotch from view. He sends Lucas a heated look before he begins making his way towards the house.

Lucas quickly stands trying to sneakily adjust himself while grabbing his phone and towel. It’s just as he thinks he’s gotten away with it and is making his way towards Eliott who is waiting for him near the patio door leading to the interior of the house that Yann’s voice calls to him,

“You two better shut your windows. Your bedroom overlooks the pool. I don’t need to know what my best friend sounds like having sex.”

Lucas freezes as he registers Yann’s words. He squeezes his eyes shut as the other boys begin laughing uproariously.

“Damn!” Idriss calls from the pool. “Couldn’t even last the afternoon, hunh? Lucas, what you done to my boy?!”

Arthur joins in. “Lucas you alright? Looking like you haven’t seen water in days.”

“Fuck you all!” Lucas yells over their continued laughter as he speed-walks towards Eliott.

“Treat my boy right, Eli!” Bas shouts.

True to form Eliott looks shameless, smiling as he waits for Lucas.

“This is your fault,” Lucas accuses once he’s reached Eliott.

“I wasn’t the one demanding ‘BEDROOM. NOW.’” Eliott laughs.

“Shut up.” Lucas grabs the towel Eliott is still holding and uses it to drag him into house with a grin.

Eliott trips over the lip of the sliding door and staggers into Lucas as they both giggle. Holding to one another they stumble through the living room and towards the stairs. However, when they turn the corner to the hall it’s to the sight of Sofiane and Imane standing _very _close. In fact they look one second away from kissing. Lucas gasps more dramatically then he would ever admit as Eliott runs into his back and let’s out his own exclamation of surprise.

Sofiane and Imane jump guiltily apart. Lucas will concede that the smile that slowly spreads across his face could probably be described as wicked. If he could cackle like a Disney villain he would have. It’s actually as he’s considering it that Idriss’s voice is suddenly heard over the foursome’s stalemate.

“You guys haven’t even made it upstairs yet? You know that isn’t actually how the whole ‘quickie’ thing is supposed to work, right?”

Lucas looks to his right and panics as he sees Idriss coming towards them. He looks back at Imane and Sofiane who haven’t moved from view and are still standing far too close together to suggest anything but a non-platonic moment interrupted.

There’s only one thing he can do. He turns and leaps, tackling a surprised Idriss to the ground. He hears shouts of his name as he lands straddling Idriss with a resounding thump.

“What the fuck?!” Idriss manages to shout from where Lucas has flattened him.

“Lucas what are you doing?!” Imane yells as she hurries forward with Sofiane and _NO!!! _The whole point is that Idriss can’t see them. _What is she doing?! _Lucas launches forward and covers Idriss’s eyes with his hands much to the protest of the other boy. Idriss bucks like a particularly enraged bull in an attempt to unseat Lucas as he grabs at the hands covering his eyes, “Get off me you lunatic!” Lucas clamps his thighs tightly around Idriss’s middle to prevent being tossed off and shifts more weight forward so Idriss won’t be successful in uncovering his eyes.

“LUCAS! Get off him right this instant!” Imane is glaring down at him with arms crossed.

“Imane!!!” Lucas frantically whispers jerking his head towards Sofiane. “He’s going to figure it out!”

Imane rolls her eyes with a scoff. “He already knows, Lucas.” Idriss stops struggling at that, stilling beneath Lucas.

“What?” Lucas sits back in shock, removing his hands from Idriss’s eyes as he stares at Imane. “He knows?!”

Idriss takes stock of the situation around him before he begins to laugh, hands falling to Lucas’s thighs still locked around him. “This is about Imane and Sofi?”

Lucas turns to look down at him and he’s sure the shock on his face speaks for itself.

“Of course I know about them. You really think Imane wouldn’t tell me? That _Sofi_ wouldn’t tell me?!”

“I –” Lucas settles a little more solidly resting his hands on Idriss’s abs to balance himself as he gives in and lets out a small hiccup of laughter. “I thought I was preventing a world war. Death and carnage.”

Idriss pats his thighs as they both laugh.

“Ok that’s it,” Eliott’s voice declares, sounding mightily unimpressed and suddenly Lucas is being lifted by the waist up and off Idriss. Lucas squeaks in surprise as he finds himself hauled bodily through the air, Idriss’s hands slipping from him, until he’s standing in a circle of Eliott’s arms.

Disoriented for a moment Lucas steadies himself with hands plastered to Eliott’s chest. He glances up and sees that Eliott is glaring at Idriss who is getting up from the floor.

Idriss dusts himself off before looking towards them and swiftly rolling his eyes at Eliott. “Don’t glare at me! He’s the one who mounted me like a prize stallion!”

Well… _he’s not exactly wrong_.

“Sorry Idriss.” Lucas laughs a little awkwardly, turning towards him before acknowledging Imane and Sofiane as well. “I maybe overreacted a little bit.”

Sofiane laughs shaking his head and looking unbothered. Imane sighs and Lucas fears she looks a lot less forgiving. He’s probably – most definitely – going to pay for this.

Lucas grins sheepishly and hopes they’ll take pity on him for being a dumbass. Ok so maybe he interrupted Imane and Sofiane’s moment. And ok so maybe he made her embarrassment a million times worse by bodily throwing himself on top of Idriss. But they’re his friends after all and friends are supposed to forgive all sorts of dumbassery. It’s in the friendship handbook.

Idriss opens his arms towards him. “It’s all good buddy, come here.”

Lucas smiles taking a step forward only to be hauled back by Eliott, an arm secure around Lucas’s waist. Idriss laughs looking at Eliott like this was the exact reaction he was expecting. “You know I’m not going to fuck him, yeah?"

“Idriss!” Imane admonishes and Idriss looks immediately contrite. Only Imane could so effectively shame someone by the use of their name alone.

“Sorry,” Idriss directs at Imane before returning his attention to Eliott. “But for real – what are you gonna do? Throw him over your shoulder and haul him off to your cave like a Neanderthal?”

_Oh fuck _the memory of the last time Eliott _did_ throw him over his shoulder – and all that came after – hits Lucas as a full body sensory memory. He knows he flushes immediately in a way that is far too obvious and far too telling if the look on Idriss’s face is anything to go by. Idriss’s eyebrows shoot up before he smirks. “Really?”

Lucas gives in to the embarrassment and covers his face with his own hands as he feels Eliott press up against his back chuckling. God he and Idriss _would_ be best friends. He hates them both.

“Hey guys – we going to head out?” Arthur calls into the room as he enters before pausing and taking in the scene before him. “What’s going on?”

Lucas hears the others begin laughing and he turns to press his hot face up against Eliott’s chest as he peers over at Arthur.

“Nothing, nothing at all, man, I hadn’t gotten a chance to ask them yet,” Idriss responds before turning back to them all. “We’re going to head down to the beach before everyone needs to get ready for the party tonight, you guys in?"

“Sure,” Sofiane answers smiling as he places a hand on Imane’s shoulder. “We’re game.” She smiles and covers his hand with her own.

And this… could work out nicely. If all of them head to the beach he and Eliott will have the place to themselves and Lucas won’t have to worry about being quiet. He’s maybe not the best at being quiet… and at the moment it feels as though he’s been waiting literal days for a chance to finally be with Eliott. When he thinks about it he actually has. So yah… he has no intention of being quiet.

“Lucas pointed out a spot that would be perfect for cliff jumping this morning, didn’t you, Lucas?” Imane says to him and… _wait what? _I mean, yes he had noticed a spot and pointed it out to Imane but… _what?_

“Ummm,” he answers looking up at Eliott hoping he’s on the same page and will offer some perfectly valid reason they need to stay here instead. One that doesn’t involve admitting they can’t go as it is absolutely vital they get off with one another in the next hour or they _will die_.

Imane adds, “I’m not sure I could get us back there – I’m pretty bad with directions. You can handle it though, right?” And Lucas knows that look on her face. This is payback. Oh she is just… the _most diabolical_! Lucas bets _she_ could cackle like a Disney villain on command.

He heaves a sigh of profound resignation. “Yeah sure I can do that.” He knows better than to go head-to-head with an Imane Bakhellal bent on evening the score.

Everyone starts trickling out of the room, gone to grab what they’ll need for the beach when Eliott’s voice is suddenly in his ear, full of promise. “Tonight.”

Lucas inhales sharply turning to meet his eyes. _Tonight_.

* * * *

“Take a picture it’ll last longer.”

“I mean if you insist.” He’s taken a picture before Eliott even manages to look up and see that he’s serious.

Eliott laughs in response as he puts on his shirt. “Did you really just take a picture?”

“That’s what I was instructed to do,” Lucas replies quite rightly as he goes about posting said pic to his Instagram.

“You’re posting that aren’t you?”

“I am doing that, yes.” Satisfied with his caption he hits post and looks up at Eliott with a supremely self-satisfied smile.

“I better have looked hot.” Eliott raises an eyebrow in warning.

“You always look hot.” Lucas shrugs. What? It’s true. He can admit it. Especially when it results in that pleased look on Eliott’s face with his cheeks going just a little pink.

As far as Lucas is concerned he’s exercising near inhuman restraint right now just watching Eliott dress. They’d gotten back from the beach only a short time earlier and immediately had to get ready for the cast party this evening. Eliott had suggested they shower together to… let off some steam. And while Lucas had been about 0.02 seconds from taking him up on the offer he’d decided against it – again with willpower he didn’t even know he possessed. But he knew a quick shower together wasn’t going to cut it. That once they started they wouldn’t be leaving the bedroom until the next morning at the very earliest. They just needed to get through this party and then Lucas didn’t plan on letting Eliott up for air until morning. Sleep wasn’t in their near future. Lucas didn’t care how wiped out they both were by the end of tonight. He knew Eliott felt the same.

* * * *

He’s _just_ thinking it’s been a fairly painless party overall when of course the world decides to immediately say ‘Lucas is enjoying himself? Well fuck that!’ He’s with Eliott and they’ve been chatting with Mark. It’s a fairly superficial, inconsequential conversation about how the photoshoot went for Mark and the rest of the cast this afternoon and what else might be worth seeing before their flights tomorrow, but it’s pleasant. Eliott is able to get along with anyone and Lucas isn’t surprised that Mark had immediately taken to him. That’s when Lucas’s phone buzzes in his pocket. It’s another DM from Ethan. _Motherfucker._ He looks up and doesn’t have to search to locate him. Ethan is standing directly across the room from him leaning against a column, flipping his phone in his hand while he awaits a response from Lucas.

Lucas glances at Eliott and Mark. They both seem solidly engaged in their conversation. He subtly opens the message to read.

_We need to talk. Or I can come over there and we can do it in front of the model. _

Fuck. Lucas despises him. How did he ever like this guy? It feels like a lifetime ago and even then he doesn’t understand what he was thinking. He looks up to glare at Ethan but the other man just raises a cocky brow before tilting his head in suggestion that they slip away together. God Lucas really can’t avoid this can he? Not if he wants to keep Eliott out of it. He just needs to go face Ethan and tell him to fuck off once and for all. That’s all.

“Hey.” He touches Eliott’s forearm gently interrupting him as he’s saying something to Mark. “I just have to go chat with someone. I’ll be back in a bit.”

A crease appears between Eliott’s eyebrows. “Sure. Did you want me to come with you?” _Fuck no. _

“No. No, just another cast-mate. You guys keep chatting. I swear I’ll only be like two minutes. Really. I’ll be right back.”

Eliott nods and Lucas smiles being sure to project ease he most definitely doesn’t feel. He begins walking towards Ethan who turns and makes his way towards a door leading outside. Lucas sighs and follows.

When he walks out onto the back porch he notices a number of other people milling about. Ethan has walked to a corner further back where no one will be within their direct vicinity. Lucas makes his way towards him psyching himself up the whole way. This doesn’t need to be some sort of extended, difficult conversation. Lucas just needs to cut ties indefinitely and leave.

“You didn’t respond to any of my DMs,” is the first thing Ethan says when Lucas reaches him.

Lucas shrugs, moving past Ethan to hold onto the railing as he looks out at the view, houses twinkling in the night hours.

“Why would I?”

“Lucas,” Ethan keeps his voice gentle but it grates on Lucas even so, “please. I want to fix this. I want to be with you.”

Lucas turns around incredulous only to see that Ethan has come closer, bracketing him against the railing. His proximity makes Lucas’s voice waver. “Ethan you can’t be serious. There’s nothing to fix. We were terrible together.” Lucas inhales deciding that whether he likes it or not, he might need to be a little harsher this time around. “We would never have worked. It was going to end sooner or later. Better it ended when it did."

“No I don’t believe that,” Ethan denies raising a hand to touch Lucas’s face. Lucas immediately knocks it away.

“You need to stop, Ethan, just stop.” Lucas pushes him back though Ethan barely moves a step. “I don’t know what you think you miss but it’s not me. We barely even began. We both know I was just – I was just a fun fling for you on set. I didn’t mean anything to you.”

“That’s not true,” Ethan insists and Lucas has to knock his hand away from his face for a second time and it’s getting fucking annoying. “I admit I was an idiot when we were together during filming. It took losing you to realize what I had. God Lucas. I _dream_ about you.”

Lucas cringes. It doesn’t make him feel good or wanted. It doesn’t make his heart leap. It makes him sick. Ethan either doesn’t notice Lucas’s reaction or is undeterred by it. Maybe like always, he just doesn’t care how Lucas feels. That seems the most likely explanation for him continuing.

“I dream about being with you again. You’re so hot, Lucas. I think about your mouth on me every time I see you.” Ethan is staring directly at Lucas’s mouth. _No. NO this needs to fucking stop. _

“Stop Ethan. Fucking stop. I don’t want to hear it.” Lucas shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut in an effort to rid himself of the unpleasant memories bombarding him.

“You can’t tell me it’s better with him. With _the model_. Not the way it was with us.”

Lucas’s eyes open to see that Ethan has moved back into his space. Lucas stands up straight, squaring his shoulders, determined not to let Ethan rattle or intimidate him, not about _this_.

“You have to be fucking kidding me. You think what we did was good for me – that I enjoyed it?”

At that Lucas is satisfied to see Ethan actually looks thrown, confusion flitting across his face.

Lucas continues and his voice is strong – confident. “You hurt me, Ethan. It wasn’t ‘good’ for me, it was fucking assault!”

“Don’t be ridicu–”

But like hell Lucas will let Ethan cut him off.

“It WAS. You can think whatever the fuck you want but that’s the truth. I didn’t want it and you forced my head down. You told _me_ I was bad at it!” He keeps his voice to a whisper, keenly aware of nearby persons who could be listening, but his rage is clear. _How dare Ethan make him relive this!_

“Forced you?” Ethan moves into his space, just as worked up and angry as Lucas now. “You _begged _to suck my cock, Lucas. That wasn’t my idea. I wanted to fuck you proper but you wouldn’t let me. Remember that? It was _you_ that forced yourself on _me_. You were gagging for my cock!”

Lucas lets out a sound of outraged disbelief. “Yeah, ok. I wanted to give you a blowjob, Ethan.” He moves his face towards Ethan speaking viciously. “But I didn’t want you to force your dick down my throat. To FORCE my head down even when I tried to push you off. That’s not ok, Ethan. That’s not consent!”

“Consent?” Ethan backs his head up a little, laughing and it sounds just as cruel as he undoubtedly intends it to. “Jesus Lucas. This model really has you spouting all sorts of politically correct bullshit doesn’t he? What – do you two agree to the terms and shake hands before you fuck? Sex with him must just be wild!”

“You have no idea –”

“Hey, is everything ok?” _Eliott_.

Fuck. Lucas should have expected Eliott to come looking for him when Lucas hadn’t come back after a couple of minutes as promised. Lucas looks desperately at Ethan, silently screaming ‘please don’t’ but he knows Ethan has no intention of listening.

Ethan turns to Eliott smiling easily. “Sure, Lucas and I were just catching up. You’re the model. We didn’t get a chance to chat in the park when we met.”

Eliott looks surprised for a moment, clearly trying to place the face, before he offers a reserved smile and nods. “Yes. Eliott. Sorry I can’t recall, you are?”

“Ethan.”

They shake hands and Eliott turns his attention to Lucas, moving beside him and spreading a hand across his upper back as they face Ethan.

“You two worked together on _Constellations_, then?” Eliott asks politely.

“Yeah, Lucas and I got pretty close on set.” Lucas glares daggers but Ethan keeps talking, “It’s been quite strange not living and breathing one another, you know? You get pretty used to being together 24/7.”

Eliott smiles a little but it’s terse and Lucas can tell he isn’t impressed with Ethan. “Yes I’m sure. Well the premiere is coming up soon and with all the promo I’m sure everyone will be seeing one another more regularly.”

“I hope so.” Ethan directs his smile at Lucas. “It’s hard to get used to daily life without Lucas’s talents. I’m sure you know, he’s got quite the mouth on him.”

Lucas tenses. He tries not to. And when he fails he tries to slowly relax his body so Eliott won’t suspect anything but it’s like he has no control of his muscles. They all refuse to release the tight hold they have squeezing his organs.

“Yah well,” Eliott sounds a little confused by the direction of the conversation, “Lucas is definitely known for his wit. I bet it made filming with him pretty fun.” _God_. Sweet Eliott. Lucas desperately wants to kiss him and thank him for interpreting Ethan’s comment in such a way. But of fucking course Ethan isn’t done.

“Oh sure that too. But I suppose you know how good he is with his mouth. _I_ definitely thought so.”

Ethan is on the ground, Eliott standing over him clutching his hand before Lucas even realizes what’s happened. Eliott bends down over him, grabbing Ethan by the collar as people around them start yelling. Ethan’s swearing and holding his face as Eliott drags him up and closer.

“You ever fucking touch him again I’ll kill you. You hear me? I will kill you.”

“Get him off me!” Ethan yells as a couple men Lucas doesn’t recognize break Eliott’s grip on Ethan and pull the two apart.

Lucas can’t move. He’s pressed against the balcony railing and he can’t move. _Holy shit._

“You’re fucking lucky you’re not worth suing you piece of shit!” Ethan yells as he’s being pulled away by Mark who seemed to have rushed to the scene after hearing the commotion. “You think he’s yours? You’re nothing to him. You’re a fucking joke!”

Lucas watches him go, fingers clenched around the railing. Did that just happen? Did Eliott – his sweet wouldn’t-hurt-a-fly Eliott just punch Ethan? He looks at Eliott’s back. Eliott who placed himself in front of Lucas when Ethan was being dragged off. He stares at Eliott’s broad shoulders still locked as though he’d be ready to do battle should Ethan get free and come back. Oh jesus Lucas _wants_ him. He knows this isn’t an appropriate way to react. He swears he’s not someone who’s normally turned on by guys getting into fist fights. But it’s _Eliott_. It’s Eliott punching Ethan _for _Lucas. Because he knows how Ethan treated Lucas and Eliott hates him for it. Because he knows what happened and still wants Lucas.

Eliott finally turns to face him, stretching and shaking out his hand which is no doubt aching, looking pissed and _so fucking hot._ Lucas wonders if this is what people are supposed to feel when they swoon in romance novels. He’s pretty fucking sure he’s swooning.

“You punched him.” Lucas isn’t sure how he managed to speak.

“I punched him,” Eliott agrees looking wary as though he’s not sure of Lucas’s reaction. But he doesn’t look like he regrets it. Lucas understands the feeling. He doesn’t regret it either. Well… maybe he regrets that Eliott hurt his hand.

“Is your hand ok?”

Eliott looks down at it, stretching it out once more. “It’ll be fine.”

They look at one another.

“Holy fuck you guys someone punched Ethan!!!” Bas yells running up to them, Yann and Idriss quickly trailing after him.

“Shit.” Idriss moves forward towards Eliott grabbing his hand to examine it. “Should have known. You’re going to need to ice it.”

“WAIT!” And truly why is Bas still yelling?! “Eliott punched Ethan?! YES MAN!” He raises his hand for a high-five only to be met with blank stares. “What?”

Yann moves to Lucas’s side, resting a careful hand on his shoulder. “You ok?” Lucas nods. “You sure?”

He smiles at Yann. “I’m sure. Really.” He glances towards the other boys and they seem to be distracted checking on Eliott and examining his hand. “But Yann can you do something for me?"

Yann nods. “Of course. Anything.”

Lucas takes a deep breath, looking at Eliott once more before he meets Yann’s eyes. “Keep everyone out of the house for the next couple of hours?”

Yann freezes, looking surprised for a moment before he breaks into a grin and chuckles. “Yeah. I can do that.”

Lucas smiles back. God he’s nervous but he’s also _sure_. He’s so sure. He’s so sure of Eliott.

“Go on then.” Yann uses his grip on Lucas’s shoulder to pull him forward and push him towards Eliott.

Idriss moves back when he sees Lucas approach and Eliott meets Lucas’s eyes looking apprehensive.

“Let’s go.” Lucas tilts his head towards the door back in to the party – and soon out of the hotel and back to the house. Eliott nods. Lucas doesn’t touch Eliott, too afraid once he starts he won’t be able to stop. He begins walking, trusting that Eliott will follow and Yann will prevent the others from doing the same.

Neither of them speak as they make their way from the hotel and get into one of the awaiting cabs. Lucas provides the driver directions before settling back into the seat. He feels Eliott’s eyes on him and he’s too weak, he needs to look. He turns his head to meet Eliott’s eyes and what little is left of Lucas’s self-control dissolves. Eliott no longer looks concerned. Instead he looks determined, jaw locked and eyes stubborn like he suspects Lucas is pissed and he’s ready to start arguing his case.

Lucas moves, sliding across the seat and turning to half straddle one of Eliott’s legs, not pausing before pressing a hard kiss to Eliott’s mouth as he grips his disheveled hair. It takes Eliott a moment to react and Lucas delights that for once he’s taken _him_ by surprise. His upper-hand is short lived however. Once Eliott gets the picture his hands go to Lucas’s hips, pulling him more firmly up his thigh and into Eliott’s body, his mouth opens and he meets Lucas’s tongue with his own, the kiss turning hot and dirty so fast it makes Lucas’s head spin and blood rush south.

Lucas pulls back panting and Eliott chases his lips. He needs to _tell_ him. He evades the kiss, pulling Eliott back with a hard tug to his hair that has Eliott’s hips twitching up into Lucas which… is a reaction Lucas is going to need to explore more later.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Eliott freezes in his chase for Lucas’s lips. “What?”

Lucas moves forward brushing his lips against Eliott’s lips as he speaks, enunciating clearly, “I want you to fuck me, Eliott. I want to feel you inside me.”

Eliott’s staring at him with wide eyes. “Fuck.” He lurches forward catching Lucas’s lips in another hard kiss, using his grip on Lucas’s ass to pull their bodies together in an rough grind that has Lucas letting out a low groan that is far too loud and way, _way _too sexual for the back of a cab.

Speaking of – the driver lets out a clear, intentional cough. Lucas giggles guiltily breaking the kiss and shifting a little further back though Eliott doesn’t let him get far, staring at Lucas with dark eyes. His hands begin kneading Lucas’s ass and if they don’t get out of this cab in the next five minutes Lucas is pretty sure their jokes about getting arrested for public indecency are going to become a reality. One of them needs to regain some control. Lucas slides from Eliott’s lap, done with some difficulty as Eliott is very reluctant to let him go. Safely on his side of the cab Lucas sits back in his seat and stares straight out the front window, half out of desperation to keep his eyes off Eliott, half because he needs to figure out how far they are from the house. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Eliott press a hand to his crotch and Lucas swallows, throat suddenly dry.

What feels like a million years later but is more like three minutes they pull up outside the house. Eliott quickly and stiffly gets out of the cab, not waiting for Lucas as he makes his way into the house. Lucas pays the cab, tipping the poor traumatized driver handsomely before he gets out and heads for the front door. He expects Eliott to be waiting to kiss him the moment he gets in the house but upon entering he’s met with silence. Lucas pauses confused for a moment before he decides Eliott must have gotten a head start and gone directly to the bedroom.

Lucas makes his way to the third floor and pauses at the door to their room, observing Eliott standing next to the bed. Eliott has placed his bag on it seemingly to locate the necessary supplies. Lucas can see what looks to be lube and condoms. Only he’s just standing there staring down at the contents in his hands.

“Eliott?” Lucas steps tentatively into the room suddenly feeling off-balance at seeing Eliott looking so unsure. The nerves he thought he’d had under control come screaming back, filling his stomach with fire-ants. It might be unfair but he’d sort of counted on Eliott taking the lead here.

At the sound of Lucas’s voice Eliott turns to look at him with a soft smile. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Lucas wrings his hands, nervously flitting his eyes about the room before they come back to rest on the lube and condoms Eliott holds, clear evidence of what they are going to do, what Lucas has asked him to do. His stomach flips. “Um… how do you want to – like, where do you want me or –”

Lucas stops his nervous rambling the moment Eliott starts walking towards him, tossing the supplies on the bedside table before stopping in front of Lucas, immediately placing his hands on either side of Lucas’s face. “Lucas…” He looks so uncertain. _God_. Lucas is supposed to be the nervous one here not Eliott. He’s the one who doesn’t know what he’s doing! Eliott swallows, looking down for a moment before he slowly meets his eyes again. “Lucas why do you want this?”

Lucas feels his face involuntarily scrunch in confusion. This isn’t what he expected. Eliott wants an explanation? For why Lucas wants to – why he wants Eliott to – _god_ what is he supposed to say?! Lucas doesn’t even know what they are. He knows what he wants them to be – even if it’s a thought he keeps under lock and key in the trunk buried deep inside him – but is that at all something Eliott wants? It’s not that Lucas would ever demand it of him. But maybe that’s what Eliott is worried about? That should they do this together Lucas will expect much more of him. And Eliott is too kind to take from Lucas without giving in turn. If he thinks Lucas’s feelings are involved Eliott undoubtedly believes taking the next step like this would be unfair to Lucas. If it’s not the same for Eliott. Unless… maybe it is? But even then... Lucas still isn’t sure what sort of an answer he’s seeking. _Fuck_. Why does it always have to be so complicated?!

“I – I just thought,” Lucas swallows and looks down at Eliott’s chest, placing his hands there gently, “I want to. I have for a while. And we’re – it’s good with us, yeah? It would be good.”

_Fuck_. It’s not exactly how he meant to say it but Lucas prays his half-hearted explanation will be sufficient.

Eliott’s eyes are on his own hands brushing against Lucas’s face. “So you’re curious – you want to know what it would be like?”

_I want to know what it would be like with you. I want it to be YOU. _“Yeah. Everything we’ve done – it’s – it’s so good, right?” Eliott smiles a little and nods so Lucas persists, “I know that you – you have experience and you’d make it good for me. I want to be with someone who – it’s just –” Lucas tries for a more light-hearted tone, “you _really _know what you’re doing…” This doesn’t have to be such a big deal. Not with everything they’ve already done. Lucas can handle it. There’s no need for Eliott to worry like this.

Eliott’s hands slide down Lucas’s arms, his eyes travelling with them to their hands which he twines together. He still looks far too serious, almost sad. This isn’t the mood Lucas is trying to set at all, the seriousness of the moment in direct contrast to the attitude he’s trying to project.

Lucas forces a slight laugh, trying to infuse a cheeky quality to his tone. “I mean, I’m twenty-four. I gotta say, I’m seriously sick of being a virgin at this point.”

Instead of laughing as Lucas hoped he would, Eliott drops his hands and turns away from him, walking towards the chair at the side of the room, toeing off his shoes as he goes. “Virginity is a stupid concept,” he scoffs. Lucas is so thrown by the change in attitude he can’t even be sure whether Eliott is bantering or genuinely annoyed – he sounds annoyed. “And it’s not defined by penetration, Lucas.”

Ok… Lucas had been joking. And he doesn’t like the feeling that Eliott is talking down to him. But then Eliott’s also taking off his shirt now and Lucas’s hopes rise that they’re back on track. He decides not to call Eliott out on sounding like a bit of a patronizing asshole for fear it will really quash the mood once and for all. He can give him shit about it tomorrow.

“Yeah, I know,” Lucas grins. _Keep things light keep things light. _“I was only joking.”

Eliott slips off his pants, leaving only his boxer briefs and walks up to Lucas with a small smile. Lucas’s hopes rise further at the sight of it, he returns the smile as Eliott comes to stop in front of him.

“Sorry,” Eliott sighs. “I sounded like a dick.” Lucas shrugs. He_ did_ but he’s not about to say that out loud when things are finally taking a turn for the better. Eliott leans forward and give him a quick peck on the mouth before he speaks again. “Let’s go have a shower, yeah?”

Lucas’s eyebrows rise in happy surprise. “Yeah?” And he knows he sounds stupid and giddy now but _they’re going to have sex. _Like… full-on penetrative sex. _SEX_. With ELIOTT!

Eliott’s smile grows at the sight of Lucas’s excitement and he chuckles a little. “Yeah.” He moves forward again, this time giving Lucas a deeper kiss, full of promise. “Let’s go get you squeaky clean, yeah?”

Oh._ OH. _Fuck yeah. Lucas is so up for that. Quite literally, he thinks, as he feels his cock begin to fill. He pushes Eliott back sharply and starts stripping as quickly as he can, tossing clothing across the room while Eliott laughs. Once rid of every cumbersome item he pauses to look at Eliott with a grin. Eliott’s donning a smile of his own, standing and staring at Lucas like he can’t believe his eyes. Lucas can’t really believe it either. He’s standing naked in a room with Eliott. Eliott! The most beautiful man he’s ever known. And they’re going to have sex. S-E-X.

“Race you!” He yells and turns to dash to the bathroom even though it’s only about three strides away. He hears Eliott laugh again before following him – decidedly not racing Lucas but then it was a losing battle and Lucas will forgive him just this once.

The moment Eliott walks in through the bathroom door Lucas presses him back up against it causing it to slam shut as he kisses him. He’s been waiting all day – make that DAYS – for this. He’s near frantic with need and in his attempt to haul Eliott closer he accidentally knocks their foreheads together.

“Ow,” Eliott breaks the kiss laughing and rubbing his forehead with the palm of a hand.

Lucas snorts. “Please! That didn’t even hurt.” Ok he’s lying. His own head is smarting a little. But he just head butted his – his… Eliott – while trying to be sexy so his pride is at stake here.

Eliott gives him a look that clearly says he doesn’t believe Lucas before surging forward and kissing him, biting down _hard_ on Lucas’s lower lip in something like retaliation. And Lucas can get with that program quickly. He responds in kind, biting and licking at Eliott’s lips as their mouths clash.

He’s achingly hard now and can already tell he won’t last long. But he’s mentioned it’s been days, right? DAYS! He didn’t even jerk off in the shower earlier today. The fact that he hasn’t come already seems like a win in itself. But Eliott’s still in his briefs and that won’t do. Lucas slides his hands down Eliott’s back and under his waistband, cupping the cheeks of his ass before scratching his nails across them. Eliott groans deeply in response, reaching down to rid himself of his boxers before pushing Lucas further into the bathroom, all without disconnecting their mouths even for a moment.

Lucas knows they should pause to start the shower – that’s the whole point of being in here after all – but Eliott is currently kissing and biting his way down the sensitive skin of Lucas’s throat and what’s he supposed to do – stop him?! Yeah, that’s not happening. One of Eliott’s hands moves to Lucas’s hair, his grip threading through the strands before tightening as he tilts Lucas’s head further back to give him more access to the soft skin of Lucas’s throat. Lucas moans in response, one hand going to Eliott’s head to hold him there while the other scratches down Eliott’s back.

The hand that isn’t in his hair moves down Lucas’s back leaving tingling goosebumps in its wake. Lucas shivers as Eliott’s hand comes to rest at the cleft of his ass, fingers tracing where the bumps of his spine meet his tailbone. And then it’s moving lower, dipping in between Lucas’s cheeks, smoothing lower until finally there’s a dry finger just where Lucas wants it, pressing against Lucas’s hole before gently circling his rim. Lucas’s cock blurts a drip of precome and he keens so loudly he will be forever thankful no one is around to hear him but Eliott. _Oh god can he come like this? _It seems impossible but as Eliott bites and then begins sucking at his neck, just as his finger presses more forcefully against him, the tip pushing slightly inside him with a rough, dry drag, and the head of Lucas’s cock brushing back and forth against Eliott’s thigh, Lucas can feel his balls contract and holy fuck he’s going to come, _he’s going to come_, he’s sucks in a breath as he feels his orgasm coil inside him and then… Eliott’s gone. Lucas falls forward in his absence, his palms coming to slap against the bathroom counter as he pants in shock.

He turns a glare on Eliott that he thinks could rival even one of Imane’s. “You fucking dick!” he pants. Eliott is grinning at him looking quite pleased with himself as he reaches into the shower to fiddle with the faucets until they come on.

“C’mon baby,” Eliott chuckles – the _smug asshole –_ as he checks the temperature of the shower, “we need to get you nice and wet.”

Lucas turns and leans himself slightly back against the bathroom counter, resting his weight against arms propped up behind him and tilting his hips in a way that makes his erection jut out even more obviously, hard and leaking. Lucas watches as Eliott pauses in his movements as he takes Lucas in, his Adam's apple bobbing.

Satisfied he has Eliott’s undivided attention he speaks. “You know I was about one second away from coming.” Eliott’s eyes flick up to him from where they’d been fixed on a spot much lower and he looks surprised. It’s as Lucas thought, Eliott was teasing him but had no idea exactly how close Lucas was. He smirks as he continues, “Just your mouth and finger on me – in me – and I was going to come. I could feel it. I was going to come so hard, Eliott. You were barely touching me. But it was all I needed. Just that. Just you. You think anyone else could have done that to me? You could have bragged about that forever.”

Eliott looks astounded, his mouth dropping open and his own cock looks painfully hard, red and dripping to the tiles beneath him.

“Hmm.” Lucas shrugs with a cheery smile walking towards him. “Guess we’ll never know.” And he walks into the shower, leaving a stunned Eliott behind.

He lets the warm water run over his face and down his body and he grins when only about two seconds later he feels Eliott’s hands gripping his hips. Eliott wastes no time, spinning him around so quickly and so forcefully Lucas nearly loses his balance on the slippery tiles. But then Eliott is there gripping his thighs and lifting him. Lucas responds instinctively, wrapping his legs tightly around Eliott’s waist as Eliott slams him up against the side of the shower and into a rough kiss. They’re only partially in the stream from the showerhead but their skin is wet as Eliott grinds forward. Lucas breaks the kiss to gasp for air as their erections slide together. Lucas’s arms tighten around his neck.

One of Eliott’s arms comes down below Lucas’s ass to help hold him up against the wall, his hand gripping tightly to ensure Lucas doesn’t slip. His other hand moves to their cocks, gripping them both and immediately setting a hard rhythm as he pumps. Lucas throws his head back with a moan, his eyes want to close with the pleasure of it but he forces them to stay open, staring at Eliott through slitted lids. Eliott has his jaw clenched and is gritting his teeth. When he speaks it comes out as a near snarl, “You drive me fucking wild you know that?” The pace of his hand as he strips their cocks is merciless, tight and verging on too much. “Every time you’re a little shit you know what I want to do?”

Lucas shakes his head. He can’t speak, the only sound coming from him a litany of ‘ungh, ungh, ungh’ as Eliott pumps them together, but he needs to know. What does Eliott want to do to him?

“God.” Eliott closes his eyes for a moment seemingly caught up in the feel of them together before they open and he stares at Lucas fiercely. “You’re such a fucking troublemaker. Such a goddamn menace. And every time – every fucking time you’re a little shit I think about bending you over.” _Oh god oh god oh god. _“Just taking you right there. No matter who’s watching.” He pants, swallowing before he speaks once more, his voice deeper than Lucas has ever heard it, “I’d bend you over the nearest surface and just fuck you until you couldn’t take it anymore, until you come. But I wouldn’t stop, I’d keep going, just keep fucking you until you come over and over again. I think about it all the time. _God_ I’d make it so good for you, baby.”

Lucas throws his head back, eyes slamming shut as he lets it take him, crying out as his back arches and he comes, his cock shooting again and again in Eliott’s hand. He scratches at Eliott’s shoulders as his body is wracked by the intensity of it. And he’s thankful Eliott has a strong arm beneath him, as he feels his muscles loosen where they’re wrapped around Eliott’s waist. He trembles as he opens his eyes to look at Eliott. The hand Eliott is using to jerk them both hasn’t released him and he gasps with oversensitivity. It’s too much but he sort of … he likes it.

Eliott is staring at him fixedly and his hand around them falters. Lucas wants to help, wants to push him over the edge, but he can’t do more than stare back, body lax and quivering in Eliott’s arms as his erection, never given the opportunity to soften, remains hard in Eliott’s hand, burning in a way that’s both pleasurable and painful. Eliott’s expression tightens and his gaze drops to where his hand grips them. And then he’s coming, falling forward and burying his face in Lucas’s neck as he lets out choked whimpers. He moves his hand and grinds himself into Lucas’s belly until his hold around Lucas loosens. Lucas let’s his shaking legs slide to the shower floor, wobbling slightly as he puts weight back on them and Eliott comes down in his arms.

“You can, you know…” Lucas whispers into Eliott’s ear where he still has his forehead pressed to Lucas’s shoulder.

“Can what?” Eliott pants, still catching his breath.

“Bend me over the nearest surface when I’m being a little shit.” Lucas grins, pleased with himself.

“Oh god, shut up,” Eliott groans with a laugh. “I’m going to end up getting hard every time you’re a sarcastic asshole.”

“Mmmm,” Lucas hums contemplatively. “I am a sarcastic asshole pretty often. Might need to give that dick of yours a pep talk if he’s going to keep up.”

Eliott bursts into laughter, raising his head to look at Lucas. And he’s truly radiant. So beautiful and happy. And then he’s kissing Lucas. And neither of them can stop smiling so it’s more lips and teeth than a kiss but it’s perfect.

“C’mere.” Eliott pulls them both more directly under the stream, letting the water sluice over both of them and wash away the evidence of their orgasms.

Lucas shuts his eyes with a happy hum as Eliott’s hands smooth across his body. He turns Lucas away from him, running a hand through Lucas’s hair before declaring he’s going to wash it for him. Lucas is most definitely not going to protest.

He feels shampoo being squirted onto his head before hands begin massaging it through his hair. Eliott works slowly, almost reverently, working the lather through Lucas’s hair with gentle fingers. Lucas hums happily, tipping his head back for easier access as Eliott combs his hair back and away from his face before he pulls Lucas further under the stream and carefully begins rinsing the shampoo out, running his hands through the strands as his nails scritch along Lucas’s scalp in a way that’s sending tingles all through Lucas’s body. Someone really should have told him having your hair washed by someone else could feel this good. But then… maybe it’s just Eliott. Everything’s better with Eliott. He feels Eliott return hands to his hair with what he assumes is conditioner. Once again methodically massaging the product through. Lucas sinks into it feeling every muscle in his body relax. Eliott’s hands smooth through his hair, again and again and…

“Eliott… what are you doing?”

Eliott hums happily as he continues to shape Lucas’s hair. “Giving you a shower Mohawk.”

“Mmm. That’s what I thought.” Lucas lets him go about his work with a smile.

The Mohawk is washed out with the conditioner and Eliott beckons Lucas turn around with a gentle press on his hip. Lucas turns, opening his eyes and smiling. Eliott’s returns the smile as he runs his hands over Lucas’s chest and abs, not with any particular purpose, just delighting in being faced with a wet and slippery Lucas. His hands slide across Lucas’s chest, catching slightly on his nipples which draws a quiet gasp from Lucas. The knuckles of Eliott’s right hand are red and swollen. Lucas captures it on its course across his chest and brings the knuckles to his lips, kissing them each gently before returning Eliott’s hand to his chest, flattening it above his heart. Eliott smiles at him sweetly, smoothing his hand across Lucas’s pec before continuing its journey across his body. Eliott’s hands move down, stroking over his abs, down pressing into the hair at the base of Lucas’s cock which has his dick fattening back up in interest. Eliott watches his own hand as it grasps Lucas’s cock, pumping it just a couple of times before it moves back up to his body and traces his abs. “You have the most beautiful body.”

Lucas scoffs embarrassed, “Shut up!”

Eliott’s eyes jerk back up to his. “You do!” He insists looking outraged that Lucas would suggest otherwise. “God every part of you is perfect.” His hand scratches lightly at Lucas’s abs and they clench instinctively.

What an absurd comment coming from _Eliott_. Lucas smacks him on the shoulder. “You’re stupid. If anyone’s body is perfect it’s yours.”

Eliott laughs quietly before pressing his mouth up against Lucas’s ear. “Perfect for me. You’re perfect for me.”

Lucas shivers wrapping his arms around Eliott’s waist and rubbing his hands along his back as he presses a kiss to Eliott’s pec, just above his nipple. Eliott’s hands return the favour caressing his back, before exploring lower smoothing down into the cleft of Lucas’s ass and reminding his dick that it’s still very interested in the proceedings. Lucas moans softly as Eliott’s finger finds his hole once more smoothing over it. He bites Eliott’s chest when the finger is suddenly gone and it results in a chuckle that rumbles beneath his mouth. “Hold on, baby.” Then the finger is back, slick this time. Lucas hadn’t even noticed Eliott bringing anything into the shower with them. God he’s so smart. Lucas should marry him.

He moans as Eliott presses a finger into him, just barely, before it slips out again and he runs it around the rim before repeating the process a few more times. Lucas bites at him again this time right on his nipple. As punishment for the unspeakable crime of making Lucas _wait_.

A firm hand in his hair yanking his head away prevents him from going for another bite and he adopts his best innocent face as he meets Eliott’s eyes, all wide eyes and pouting lips.

“You are such a little shit,” Eliott says, unsuccessfully trying to hold back a smile.

And _well _now that Lucas knows what that makes Eliott want to do … he feels Eliott’s hold in his hair loosen and so what is he supposed to do but spring forward with another hard bite directly to Eliott’s nipple? He’s only human.

“Fuck,” Eliott chokes startled, grabbing Lucas’s head and wrenching him back once more before forcefully turning him to face the wall and pushing him into it. Lucas instinctively raises his hands, pressing against the wall as Eliott moves behind him and _fuck yes about damn time_.

“Touch yourself,” Eliott commands as Lucas hears him reach for what he’s assuming is more lube. Lucas brings a shaky hand to his own cock, doing as instructed and loosely holding himself.

“Jerk yourself off. You’re going to come again for me ok, baby?”

Lucas nods and then chokes on a moan as Eliott presses a finger into him. He presses deep like he knows it’s what Lucas needs. That he can’t take any more teasing.

“Lucas. Touch yourself.” _Oh jesus_ that demanding voice is doing things to Lucas. He leans more heavily against his hand still propping him up against the wall as he begins to stroke.

Eliott abruptly removes his finger and Lucas doesn’t even try to stop the sharp cry of protest that comes from him. Both Eliott’s hands are at Lucas’s hips pulling them back further while one hand presses down on his lower back, angling Lucas as Eliott wants him, getting him to spread his legs a little wider with a gentle nudge to his ankles. And Lucas doesn’t understand how even this part of sex with Eliott is _so fucking good_ but it is. He tightens his hand and increases the pace of his hand.

Eliott’s fingers return to him only this time he presses in with two and Lucas groans at the stretch. He really loves Eliott’s fingers. If he could frame a picture of them he would… though… there’s nothing stopping him he supposes. He earmarks that thought for a later date. When said fingers aren’t currently inside him. Eliott concentrates on stretching him and seems to be avoiding his prostate. It still feels incredible as far as Lucas is concerned and he pulls in earnest now.

Eliott’s lips press to the back of Lucas’s shoulder, the chaste kiss in direct contrast to the way his fingers are slowly and methodically taking Lucas apart. “That’s good. Just like that, baby,” he hums, lips dragging against the sensitive skin. Lucas desperately wants to return the soft affection – to kiss Eliott back, to tell him how good he makes Lucas feel. Instead he's only able to concentrate on breathing as the feel of Eliott’s lips trailing from his shoulder to the back of his neck somehow heightens the feel of the fingers moving inside him. It’s not long until Lucas feels his orgasm cusp. It feels different this time. It’s a deep heat that builds slowly spreading through his body reaching all his extremities. His toes curl and his breathing turns to sharp gasps as he tightens the grip of the hand working over him.

“That’s it, that’s it.” Eliott’s voice soothes behind him, his fingers stop working to stretch Lucas, instead just moving in and out at a sedate pace and it feels good but it’s not enough.

“Eliott, Eliott,” Lucas gasps but he can’t get out more. He’s going to come either way, he feels it start to crest in him but he needs… he needs… and just then Eliott slams three fingers in and Lucas is coming, painting the tiles of the wall in front of him as he jerks himself through it. The pleasure rolls through him in waves, soothing and overwhelming. And just as the orgasm spread through him more slowly, recovery is not swift. He only moves when Eliott manhandles him, pliable as he’s pulled away from the wall and into Eliott’s chest. He breathes deeply and pressed up against him becomes keenly aware that Eliott is still hard.

“You…” Lucas pushes back from Eliott and reaches for him but Eliott grabs his hand before he gets there.

“I’m fine. C’mon. Let’s get out and dry.” Eliott reaches to turn the water off. And Lucas would argue, would insist on at least trying to return a quarter of the pleasure Eliott gives him, but as it is Lucas feels like jelly, all his limbs wobbly and weakened by his second orgasm of the evening. But like he’s floating too, barely touching the ground. Floating jelly. He’s floating jelly.

Eliott wraps Lucas in a fluffy towel, effectively and quickly drying him as Lucas shivers. He couldn’t say whether it’s from the change in temperature after exiting the shower or the residual effects of his orgasm. He tries to do the same for Eliott, somewhat uselessly patting at him with another towel. Eliott chuckles at his attempts, before grabbing the towel himself and roughly rubbing himself dry. He moves the towel to his head, vigorously drying his hair and leaving behind what Lucas thinks more closely resembles a fluffed up porcupine than any sort of raccoon. Lucas giggles at the picture he makes and Eliott arches an eyebrow at his reaction. “Oh you think so, hunh?” And then he’s dumping the towel over Lucas’s head and applying the same drying technique as Lucas laughs and, blinded by the towel, tries to fend him off with flailing hands. When Eliott pulls the towel off his head Lucas is sure he must look just as ridiculous as his puffed up porcupine of a compatriot but Eliott only smiles as though Lucas is the most captivating thing he’s ever seen.

“My little hedgehog.”

Which… _wait what?! _

“Hedgehog!” Lucas exclaims offended and suddenly a lot more present, floating jelly no longer. “Why am I a hedgehog?!”

Eliott laughs as he goes about hanging up the towels. “That’s why.” And he seems content to leave it there but upon seeing Lucas’s ‘oh no buddy, explain’ look he elaborates. “You’re adorable but prickly. All spiky at first glance but actually a sweetheart. There’s this soft, vulnerable underbelly, beneath all those defenses. Plus you know,” Eliott flicks his hair, “there’s the whole hair situation.”

Lucas truly tries to hide how charmed he is by that explanation but it’s a losing battle. “You don’t know that hedgehog’s are sweethearts.”

Eliott laughs. “Sure I do.”

He rolls his eyes pushing past Eliott and into the bedroom, making sure to add a little extra swing to his hips as he struts naked towards the bed. “Whatever. We’ve still got some unfinished business mister. If you think you tired me out in there you would be sorely mistaken.” He hops up onto the mattress and crawls towards the head of the bed fully aware of the view he’s providing in doing so, then turns and flops back against the pillows fluffing them around him and grinning happily at Eliott who’s leaning against the door to the bathroom watching him with attentive eyes. Lucas cocks a suggestive brow at him as he speaks again, “That monster you’ve got between your legs there needs some tending to. And I’d say I’m definitely prepped for him, yeah?” He leans back a little more letting his legs fall open.

Eliott mouth has dropped open and he’s reached for his own cock, gripping tightly. God the power Lucas feels in moments like this – knowing the effect he has on Eliott – it’s beyond words.

Eliott swallows before a more serious look comes upon his face as he walks towards the bed.

“Lucas, do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

Eliott freezes mid-step, looking taken aback by the speed with which Lucas answered and Lucas flushes in response. But he does trust Eliott. He _does_.

“Your first time…” Eliott finishes walking towards him, sitting down on the bed next to him and reaching out to touch his face lightly. “Your first time with someone inside you, it should matter. It does matter.”

Lucas doesn’t understand what he’s getting at. It will matter. It’s Eliott.

“I don’t –” Eliott hushes him with a finger over his lips.

“It should be with someone you care about.” Eliott looks so sad as he says it. Lucas can’t stand it.

“I care about you.”

“More than that, Lucas,” Eliott sighs. “You deserve more than just be an experience. Something new to try. To… check off a list or whatever.”

Lucas feels his throat close up but he forces himself to speak.

“You don’t want to?”

“It’s not that.” Eliott moves closer, kneeling on the bed and more firmly holding Lucas’s face in his hands. “You have no idea how much I – I just think we shouldn’t tonight. Not when things are so… unclear. It doesn’t have to be right now. There’s time, right? We have time. ”

That actually sounds like…

Lucas feels the trunk so tightly latched inside him crack open just a sliver, light spilling out like hope. That really sounds like Eliott’s suggesting he doesn’t want things to be unclear. That maybe he _wants_ a solid commitment before they do this. That there’s _time_ because he plans on being with Lucas for… for longer than a PR relationship requires. And maybe… Lucas isn’t totally alone in this.

He pushes up off the pillows and throws himself at Eliott, pressing their lips together, trying to communicate all he hasn’t said in words. That maybe he wants to. Maybe he will. Maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world if he did. Eliott returns the kiss before he pulls back, looking a little surprised.

“That’s ok?”

Lucas smiles letting out a small laugh filled with the relief that’s begun pumping through his bloodstream. “Yeah that’s ok. I want that too.”

A breathtaking smile breaks across Eliott’s face and he strokes Lucas’s cheek with wonder in his eyes. Lucas moves to straddle him and Eliott expression immediately shifts and he inhales a sharp breath as Lucas presses up against his erection, not the least bit softened by the serious turn in their conversation.

“So,” Lucas bites his lip watching as Eliott’s eyes drop to it, “what are we going to do about this then? You want me to suck you?”

Eliott squeezes his eyes shut for a moment at the suggestion as though in physical pain and Lucas shifts a little closer in response, brushing his own cock, already beginning to thicken, against Eliott’s because… well it’s been said… he’s a little shit. Eliott’s hands go to Lucas’s hips, holding him in a tight grip that pretty effectively communicates how close he is to throwing Lucas off and down on the bed beneath him. Lucas is just saying… he wouldn’t mind. When Eliott’s eyes open they’re nearly black, the sliver of blue in them deepened to a smoky grey, and there’s an intensity in them Lucas has seen before. It still leaves him quaking in its wake.

“You said you trust me?”

Lucas nods and Eliott looks at him a moment more before he lifts Lucas up and off him, turning them on the bed and gently covering Lucas’s body with his own. _Well this is more than ok_. Eliott moves forward to kiss him sweetly before he taps Lucas’s hip.

“Flip over.”

Lucas scrunches his face in confusion but does so. Eliott taps his hip again in a silent request for him to make room for a pillow beneath is hips and now Lucas is really confused. Didn’t they just agree Eliott _wasn’t _going to fuck him? But he meant it when he said he trusts Eliott. And so he does as instructed, laying himself back down onto the pillow with hips now propped up and ass on display.

“Lucas, you can say no at any time and I’ll stop. I won’t be mad at all.”

“I know.”

Eliott’s hands are on his ass cheeks now, kneading at the plump skin. He spreads them and cool air hits Lucas. Blood rushes to his face as he feels himself so exposed and he presses his face into a pillow.  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” he hears Eliott whisper and he buries his face even further with an embarrassed giggle. He doesn’t understand how Eliott finds him beautiful like this but he believes that he does. He believes in Eliott’s eyes he is.

And then without any warning he feels it. Eliott’s tongue. _There_. Lucas squeals at the sensation, Eliott’s tongue flattening against him, and his hips jerk forward in surprise. He turns his head back to look at Eliott over his own shoulder, panting in shock and… something else. Something like excitement.

Eliott had pulled back when Lucas jerked his hips away and he meets Lucas’s eyes.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Lucas stares at him slack-jawed. He didn’t know this was something people do… like, outside of porn. He didn’t ever consider that it was something he would want. But _fuck_, now that he’s felt Eliott’s tongue there, even if only for a split second…

“No. No I don’t want you to stop,” he speaks as clearly as he can manage knowing Eliott needs to hear it. The thought of the intimacy of this act leaves his heart is racing. He wants it. He doesn’t think he’d want it from anyone but Eliott. But having Eliott… _there_… touching such an intimate part of him with his mouth. His tongue. _Oh god_ it feels like his heart is going to burst from his chest.

Eliott smiles and bends back down. Lucas drops his head back to the pillow, tensing in anticipation. At the touch of Eliott’s tongue Lucas’s whole body shudders but he doesn’t jerk away. Eliott flattens his tongue, simply licking over the area and allowing Lucas to get used to the feel. And it feels… new… and good. It feels really good.

Lucas groans, panting as Eliott’s tongue points and circles the rim. Lucas hadn’t realized he was so sensitive there. That it would feel like _this_. Like nerve endings he wasn’t aware even existed are suddenly alive and lighting signals of pleasure throughout his whole body. Sure guys in porn always seemed to enjoy it but like – that’s their literal job, to seem like they like it. As the feel of Eliott’s tongue sends pinpricks of pleasure shooting directly to Lucas’s cock, he thinks maybe there’s something to this whole rimming thing.

“Oh god.” He hadn’t meant to vocalize but it comes out unbidden and once he’s spoken it’s like a valve has released and he can’t stop. “Oh god, oh god, Eliott, please, don’t stop, Eliott, fuck…” He’s not even sure what he’s saying, just a litany of desperate pleas he can’t keep in. Like the sensations building in him have to escape somehow.

And then Eliott’s tongue is pointing and _pressing into him_ and his voice rises in pitch, barely even forming words now. Eliott holds him secure, pulling him back by the hips and spreading him even further with his thumbs as he licks into him. His tongue is barely even inside but the sensation ripples through Lucas’s body. He can hear himself gasping for breath, making nonsensical sounds but he can’t stop. Doesn’t think he wants to as every sound pulled from him has Eliott pushing even more deeply with his tongue. Two fingers replace his tongue for a moment, pressing into Lucas and stretching him further open before they are pulled from his body and Eliott’s tongue is back, now diving even deeper than before as he sucks at Lucas’s rim. Lucas inhales in quick and desperate breaths – it feels as though he can’t possibly get enough oxygen. And then Eliott’s teeth are there, just barely. It’s only the slightest scrape of teeth against his rim and Lucas’s abs contract, his entire body clenching like a coiled spring and then… releasing in a near violent burst. He thinks he blacks out for a moment, so unprepared for the orgasm he hadn’t even been aware was building, waiting to consume him. When he comes back to himself his hips are still slightly jutting into the pillow beneath him chasing the remaining sparks of pleasure. He’s trembling and he can’t catch his breath, every inhale causing secondary quakes to wrack his body. Eliott’s mouth is gone and he can hear him moving, hear the telltale slick sound of skin on skin. Lucas releases the pillow from his mouth – having apparently bitten into it at some point – and turns his head to find Eliott. And god he’s a sight. His face is red and creased in concentration, sweat drips down his forehead. He slightly hunched over, one hand remains on Lucas’s ass holding him open, his other frantically moving on his own cock.

“Lucas, Lucas,” Eliott groans his name and Lucas thinks initially it’s just like his own desperate sounds, a sort of supplication Eliott isn’t even aware he’s making, until it becomes a more clear request, “Can I? Can I?” He gasps the question and Lucas immediately responds, “Yes, Yes.” He has a fairly good idea what Eliott is asking but he can’t help but think, even if not … it’s Eliott … the answer would always be yes. Eliott falls forward, gripping Lucas’s ass tightly and then he’s coming… he’s coming right where his mouth had been … Lucas can feel it drip right _there_ and he shudders, his dick jerking as though certain he has more in him to give. He presses his face back into the pillow beneath him. It doesn’t help him regain his breath or slow his heart rate but he needs it anyway, needs a moment to himself, away from the intensity of feeling that comes from looking at Eliott. 

“Just a second.” He hears Eliott pant before he feels him leave the bed, returning only a moment later and then there’s a soft, warm cloth wiping Lucas down. He shudders at the feel of it. Eliott taps Lucas’s hip and then removes the pillow from beneath him. It must be disgusting, Lucas thinks. He needs to remember to do laundry before they leave… preferably without the others noticing he’s doing laundry and concluding why. He really doesn’t any more additions to his list of humiliating moments this weekend. Eliott tosses both the cloth and pillow to the floor and then he’s collapsing onto his back next to Lucas. Lucas moves his head to watch him, staying on his stomach, letting his body sink, lax and content into the mattress.

Eliott turns his head to meet his gaze and the ‘holy shit’ running through Lucas’s own brain is reflected back at him in Eliott’s eyes. 

“Fuck,” Eliott puffs with a gust of breath looking away to stare at the roof. “I don’t know what I thought I was doing before you but it wasn’t sex.” 

Lucas huffs a slight laugh.

“What was it?”

He looks back towards Lucas, a soft look in his eyes but face serious. “Something else. Not this. This is…” He lets the sentence trail off, leaving it unfinished but Lucas understands anyway. He doesn’t know that he could find words himself. But knowing he’s not alone in thinking so is a different feeling all together. A feeling building in his stomach like a kindling fire.

“Yeah?” He lets himself believe it. Let’s the knowledge flood his veins; spreading heat pumping through his body with every heartbeat. He’s not alone in this. Eliott feels it too…

Eliott smiles at him, his eyes gently gliding over Lucas’s face like a soft touch.

“Yeah.”

* * * *

**Sunday – July 14th**

When he wakes it’s to his face pressed into Eliott’s chest and a drip of sweat trickling down his back. He’s uncomfortably warm, wrapped in Eliott’s arms with the other boy radiating heat. Lucas feels sticky and in terrible need of another shower. He peels his face from Eliott’s skin and creates some space between them, noticing he’s left a little bit of drool behind but… well that’s what Eliott gets for being such a stupidly cute, cuddly sleeper.

Lucas pushes the covers off where they’d collected at their legs. They’re both still as naked as the day they were born and now that he’s away from the furnace that is Eliott, he can feel the ocean breeze drifting through the open windows, cooling his overheated skin. Eliott turns onto his side towards him but thankfully makes no other moves to drag Lucas back, looking soft and content as he sleeps. So of course that’s why Lucas needs to poke him in the face. He starts by prodding at his cheeks and Eliott snuffles in his sleep. So he moves on to poking his forehead… his eyes… his chin. Eliott makes an irritated sound, clearly being pulled from his peaceful repose against his will, and Lucas laughs as silently as he can while he watches him. But Eliott looks like he’s going to fall right back to sleep and that just won’t do. Lucas pokes the tip of his nose and waits. Eliott lets out a puff of air. Lucas pokes it again and now he can see Eliott trying to hold back a smile but his eyes stay firmly closed. _The little faker_. Only one thing left to do. Lucas pokes his finger right up Eliott’s nostril and can’t hold back a giggle as Eliott makes an aggravated sound and his hand comes up to latch onto Lucas’s pulling it away before he locates Lucas’s other hand. Still keeping his eyes firmly closed he brings both of Lucas’s hands to his chest, pressing and holding them there with one of his own.

“You’re a little shit.” His voice is gravel after years and years of rain has eroded the hardest edges. He’s smiling but he doesn’t open his eyes, pulling Lucas’s hands to his mouth and kissing both gently before returning them to his chest and relaxing back into his pillow with a soft sigh.

And it’s just… Lucas loves him. He’s in love with him. He’s so in love with him every cell in his body is screaming at him to say it. To scream it from the rooftops. To kiss it into Eliott’s mouth. To press the words to his chest, just above his heart. To promise it forever. The intensity and assuredness with which the revelation comes is not something Lucas has ever experienced before. The knowledge doesn’t slam into him like a truck. Instead it roars to life from deep in his belly, spreading and filling his veins and heart with heat until it’s released through every pore, words catching on the ocean breeze running over their bodies, written on the goosebumps erupting on his skin. _I love you I love you I’m in love with you. _And it’s not as scary as he expected falling in love to be. The fire that has blazed to life inside him with his realization settles to a gentle smolder that feels vital, keeping him warm, giving him life – ever present. And he’s not sure how he ever existed without it. Without loving Eliott. It feels like he’s loved him all his life.

He watches as the breeze ruffles Eliott’s hair, wild and tangled from the shower the night before. A stray strand falls and tickles at Eliott’s eyelashes. His face twitches with it and Lucas reaches out to gently brush it away, running his hand with it back into Eliott’s hair, letting his fingers tangle in the silken strands. _I love you_. Eliott lets out a contented breath, an exhale through his slightly parted mouth. Lucas shifts forwards, back into his space, back into the heat Eliott emits, a twin flame to his own. He nudges their noses together before kissing Eliott softly, a bare suggestion of lips on lips. _I’m in love with you_. Eliott’s tongue darts out to wet his lower lip but he seems caught between waking and sleeping. Lucas presses his thumb to Eliott’s lower lip, smoothing the saliva left across it. Eliott’s tongue darts out again, this time connecting with the tip of Lucas’s thumb. _I didn’t know love could be like this_. He pulls his thumb away, brushing it against Eliott’s jaw before moving his hand to rest on Eliott’s neck, his thumb trailing to slide over his Adam’s apple. Eliott makes a small sound and Lucas sees his eyes flutter. A hint of grey-blue appears as his lids slowly open, only a slit, and focus on Lucas. _I don’t know how to be in love like this_.

There’s a pounding and it’s of no consequence to Lucas until their bedroom door suddenly opens and he realizes the sound he heard was not the beating of his heart against his ribcage but someone at their door. Eliott awakes fully in an instant, sitting up and grabbing for the sheets to quickly cover them as Basile walks in with a hand covering his eyes.

At the sight of him Lucas groans and flops back on the bed, pulling a pillow over his face. Let Eliott handle it.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! The guys said one of us had to come get you and I lost the coin toss and I know I’ve already seen both of your dicks but they said –”

“When have you seen my dick?!” Lucas interrupts pulling the pillow from his face and staring at Basile with outrage as Eliott snorts from beside him. 

Basile’s hand drops from his face as he looks at Lucas. “Dude, we’ve changed together plenty of times. You can’t exactly avoid eventually seeing dick.” And then he seems to realize he’s dropped his hand and he smacks himself in the face as he frantically goes to cover his eyes once more. “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t see anything I swear!”

Lucas sighs in irritation. “Basile what do you want?”

“You’re supposed to come down for breakfast. Imane and Sofiane made it and she said you’re not allowed to lie around in bed all morning ignoring the rest of us. Oh and that we need to check out in a couple of hours and if you’re still fucking by then we’re dragging you out by your hair.”

_Ummmm_… “Imane… said THAT?” Lucas asks horrified.

“Oh no,” Basile answers. “That last part was Idriss.”

Eliott laughs. “Tell them we’ll be down in a couple of minutes. No hair dragging necessary.”

Basile nods before turning and making his way out the bedroom door, eyes still covered and arm flapping in front of him. He still manages to bounce off the door jam before he’s gone.

“Basile!” Lucas groans. “The door!” But it’s useless and the bedroom door has been left wide open. Lucas huffs in annoyance but Eliott gets up before Lucas is forced to and walks naked to close it.

He turns back to Lucas with a smile. “Come on you little troublemaker, I don’t know about you but I worked up an appetite last night. I need to eat something. Well…” he pauses for a moment and directs a playful smile Lucas’s way, “something other than you that is.” He winks. “Let’s get dressed."

Lucas watches silently from the bed as Eliott goes about putting on his clothes, tossing random items at Lucas as he goes and snickering when they catch Lucas in the face.

_I’m in love with you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is in looovveeeeeeee. We been knew.  

> 
> (Also it should be mentioned that what Ethan did/ continues to do to Lucas can be referred to as gaslighting. An unfortunately common tactic of emotional abusers.)
> 
> Chapter 9 will be up next week! Not sure of the exact day just yet because I want to edit chapter 10 at the same time and hopefully upload those two closer together (trust me on that one).


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going up earlier than I originally intended. Chapter 10 will still be going up on Sunday. Another almost 22k chapter... I don't know that you'll love me for it this time though. 
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING** for the reader I know will be affected and anyone else: In the events that take place on Friday, July 19th, one of the characters is sick and throws up. 
> 
> Ok with the business out of the way... all I have to say about this chapter is... this was me writing it: 

** **

**Sunday – July 14th**

When they reach the kitchen Lucas is fully prepared to deal with the teasing he is sure will accompany their appearance. _He is_. His stupid friends aren’t going to get to him. No sir.

He leads the way into the kitchen. Eliott moves to the coffee pot like a man dying of thirst while Lucas goes to peruse the fresh muffins sitting on the counter.

“Decided to grace us with your presence then?” Idriss announces loudly, drawing Yann and Imane’s attention where they’re spread about the room. Lucas notes, somewhat relieved, that the others have chosen the pool deck to enjoy their breakfast.

Lucas deigns to offer Idriss little more than an exaggerated roll of his eyes. “Whatever.”

But that look in Idriss’s eyes _ohhhh no no no_ he doesn’t like it one bit. Idriss looks like a cat who caught the canary as he takes in Lucas’s appearance. He opens his mouth to speak. Lucas braces himself and that’s when Imane’s hand lands firmly on Idriss’s shoulder. Her brother’s mouth snaps shut. Lucas loves Imane. Imane is the _best_.

“They’re blueberry,” Imane says referring to the muffins in front of Lucas. “Help yourself.”

He smiles happily at her before grabbing a couple of plates and muffins for him and Eliott. He peruses the fruit laid out before adding some cantaloupe and berries to his plate and just berries to Eliott’s – he doesn’t like cantaloupe.

“That’s an interesting bruise you have on your neck, Lucas.” Lucas’s eyes snap back up to Imane. “You might want to put some ointment on that. It looks like it hurts.” And she smirks as Idriss cackles. Lucas hates Imane. Imane is the _worst_.

Lucas is well aware of what he looks like. Without another shower this morning his hair is utterly untameable, wild and tangled about his head. And – as Imane so kindly pointed out – his neck is showcasing a pretty enormous hickey courtesy of Eliott. There was no covering it up. When he’d caught sight of himself in one of the mirrors in the bedroom as they were leaving to come downstairs he’d been startled by what he saw. It wasn’t just that he looked rumpled from an athletic night in bed. He looked… fucked out. He can’t think of another way of saying it. Dopey eyes and contented smile, movements slow, body lax and satisfied. But … he likes it. He likes carrying a mark from Eliott’s mouth on his neck. He likes the way he feels, how good Eliott _made_ him feel, that it’s written all across his face and body. Still, he blushes and gives Imane a grumpy look as he continues to plate their food. He feels Eliott come up behind him and a quick kiss and bite to the very hickey at the center of his current embarrassment causes him to gasp. He turns his grumpy look on Eliott but it has little effect. Eliott just looks… proud. Physically he’s as much a mess as Lucas, but where Lucas feels like he’s floating, Eliott looks like he’s bouncing. Lucas can’t fault him though. If anyone gets to be a bit smug about Lucas looking like a fucked out, contented mess… it’s Eliott.

Eliott hums in appreciation when he sees the plate Lucas has put together for him, trading it for a coffee cup he’s prepared for Lucas, and heading into the living room to join their friends. Lucas grabs his own breakfast plate and coffee as he follows.

“You guys had a good night then?” Yann asks from where he’s sat eating his own breakfast.

Lucas’s eyes go to him sharply but Yann’s only looking at them with kind eyes, looking truly happy for Lucas. Lucas smiles at him.

“Yeah, it was good.”

“I’ll say,” Idriss coughs loudly and receives a sharp smack to the side of the head and a “shut it” from Eliott as he walks by. _That’s what you get!_ Lucas smiles haughtily as he follows Eliott past.

Eliott plops himself in the corner of the largest couch in the room and Lucas follows, curling himself into Eliott’s side and throwing a leg over Eliott’s thigh as he balances the plate on his own lap and goes about picking apart a muffin.

“Ugh, it’s just unfair,” Idriss groans loudly gesturing at where they’ve sat curled together. “Everyone’s all happy and in love but me!”

Lucas involuntarily sucks in a breath and his heart ricochets in his chest like it’s caught in a pin ball machine. Eliott laughs unbothered. “You start treating the ladies right you might not be so single.”

“Fuck you!” Idriss scoffs. “I treat the women I date like queens.” It’s not just Eliott who laughs but Imane as she stands and makes her way to the pool deck to join Sofiane. Idriss throws her an offended look as she goes.

“Hey – not like I’m happy and in love either,” Yann contributes with a consoling tone.

“I thought things were going well with Chloe?” Lucas asks.

Yann shrugs. “I think? Maybe? We haven’t spent a lot of time together yet so I’m not sure she’s as into it as me.”

Lucas is about to respond and reassure him when Eliott speaks instead. “Chloe? Lucas’s ex? You’re dating her?” _Oh right_. Lucas hadn’t updated Eliott on that. In all honesty, Chloe hadn’t seemed like a topic Lucas _or_ Eliott have ever been all that eager to discuss.

“Lucas knows,” Yann defends quickly. “He’s totally fine with it.”

“I am.” He smiles at Yann before turning to assure Eliott with the same smile.

Eliott’s face clouds and he pops a chunk of muffin in his mouth, his next comment muffled by the food.

“I don’t like her.”

“What? Why?” Lucas asks at the exact same moment Yann and Idriss both start laughing. Lucas looks at them bewildered.

“Ya, no surprise my man,” Idriss manages through a laugh.

“For real. Thanks for your input but…” Yann shakes his head as he continues to share a laugh with Idriss, the two of them exchanging looks.

“What?” Lucas asks perplexed. He looks at Eliott again but he’s only stuffing another piece of muffin in his mouth looking sullen.

“Lucas,” Idriss starts, “I love Eli and all but he’s got a jealousy streak a mile long when it comes to you. No way he’s going to like a girl whose had her mouth on your –” He seems to rethink finishing his sentence as he looks at Eliott and swiftly changes the subject instead. “Anyways,” he turns his attention to Yann, “at least you’re dating someone you like, man. I don’t even have that.”

“Dude how is it you don’t have a girl?” Yann asks looking outraged on Idriss’s behalf. “You’re a fucking catch!”

“Right?!” Idriss exclaims and Lucas promptly tunes out their bro-y lovefest as he turns to Eliott.

He’s all too amused to see Eliott chewing looking at his plate with the same brooding look on his face.

“You’re jealous of Chloe?” Lucas asks grinning as Eliott looks up at him. “Are you serious right now?”

Eliott shrugs before looking back down at his plate. And goddammit he’s so fucking cute Lucas isn’t even sure what to do with him.

“Hey.” He waits for Eliott to look up and meet his eyes once more before he leans forward to whisper directly in Eliott’s ear, “You made me come three times last night. The last one – I literally blacked out.” He touches his lips to the shell of Eliott’s ear and feels him shiver. “I couldn’t even stay hard with her.” He doesn’t mean it in any way to be a criticism of Chloe. She certainly bore no responsibility for the fact that Lucas was trying and failing at being the ‘straight guy’. But he also knows it will get to Eliott. How good sex is with him. That it’s nothing Lucas has ever experienced before. Judging by the way Eliott’s breath catches, it’s effective.

He pulls back but keeps his face close to Eliott’s, biting his lip as he meets his eyes.

“ALRIGHT!” Yann’s voice suddenly announces right beside them and then Lucas is being roughly hauled away from Eliott by the waist, his plate and muffin tumbling to the couch.

“Hey!” He cries out as Eliott reaches for him. Only Eliott’s held back by a firm hand that happens to be attached to Idriss.

“You two look like you’re going to fuck right here and we’ve had about enough of that. I know better than to trust you,” Idriss says as he pushes Eliott back into the couch.

“Get off me!” Lucas struggles as he’s pulled backwards and sat firmly on one of the kitchen bar stools. He crosses his arms and turns to look at Yann.

His best friend looks entirely unconcerned by the glare leveled at him. He points a finger firmly at Lucas. “You stay there. I’m going to get you a glass of water and it’s your choice whether you drink it or I pour it over your head.”

Lucas scoffs as Yann moves into the kitchen, apparently not bluffing. He turns his attention back to Eliott and Idriss only to see the two friends are now wrestling on the couch. Eliott seemed to have pinned Idriss to the couch before Idriss got the upper hand and now has him in a headlock. Shouts and curses are mixed with laughter as they grapple.

Lucas is going to tell him. He’s not sure what about that moment makes him so sure as he watches grown adults wrestle like children, but he is, he’s sure. He’s going to tell him. Maybe not ‘I’m in love with you please have my babies and promise yourself to me forever’. Those might be the words echoing in his head but … maybe there are some things he doesn’t have to throw on the table just yet. The very thought of risking that much making him a little nauseous. But he can start with wanting it to be real. No more “fake dating”. No more pretending this doesn’t mean as much to him as it does. He wants to be the real deal. He wants to be able to say Eliott is his and for Eliott to do the same. To be boyfriends. Official boyfriends. He’s going to tell him. Today.

And that’s when Yann dumps the water on his head.

* * * *

“You’re really going to fake sleeping just to avoid helping me clean up?” Lucas would like to say his tone resembles something like stern but judging by the sweet little smile that immediately graces Eliott’s fake-sleeping face, Lucas has been exposed as a big ol’ softie. At least when it comes to Eliott.

Lucas laughs utterly charmed as Eliott remains silent, flopped on a chair in their room, persisting in his ‘I can’t help with cleaning because I’m so exhausted from you keeping me up all night’ act. Lucas has to admit… he’s cute as fuck. It’s very inconvenient when trying not to give in to Eliott at every turn. He snaps a quick picture.

“I’m publicly shaming you for this. Just so we’re clear.”

Eliott’s eyes pop open and he turns to look at Lucas (the _faker_). “What’s with you and taking creeper pics of me when I’m not looking?”

Lucas shrugs as he hits post. “Just giving the people what they want.”

“What they want is pics of me pretending to sleep?”

“Hah! So you admit it!”

Eliott snickers and pulls out his own phone presumably to find Lucas’s post.

“Aren’t your fans sick of seeing me on their favourite celebrities Instagram?” He’s typing as he asks and Lucas looks down at his own phone to await the comment on his post.

He snorts when he reads it and types his own reply. “No. You’re very popular for some reason. Don’t see the appeal myself.”

He finishes typing and looks up to see Eliott smiling sweetly at him – like what Lucas said was somehow endearing. Eliott looks down and begins typing again. “Your fans just have good taste.”

Lucas grins as he continues their digital flirting with his own reply to Eliott’s latest comment. “Well they are fans of me after all.”

Eliott laughs and looks down at his phone, typing a quick reply before looking back up at Lucas.

Lucas looks down at the latest comment curiously. _Get over here_. He looks up to smirk at Eliott and is going to do just that – he’s thinking of just full on straddling him in the chair – when Sofiane’s voice calls from the stairs. “Eliott if you’re not busy could you help us pack up the van?” with Idriss immediately yelling an additional, “You better not be busy – get your ass down here!”

Eliott rolls his eyes before grinning at Lucas. “Guess I’m needed downstairs. Sorry I can’t help with the cleaning.”

“Oh yeah you look really sorry,” Lucas scoffs as Eliott hops up and makes his way to the door, giving Lucas a swift smack on the ass as he goes. _Idiot_. Lucas ducks his head to hide his smile.

There’s honestly not much to clean up apart from the laundry. But he’d already gotten that sneakily into the washer and dryer without anyone being the wiser. He’d only complained about all the tidying of the room they had to do to get Eliott up here. He’d thought it might be a good time to let Eliott in on what was on his mind. Only once they’d gotten up here Eliott was being all cute and fake sleeping and Lucas just couldn’t find the words. How was he even supposed to begin? _“Oh hey by the way Eliott I know we’ve been faking dating as part of a PR thing to protect my career but what would you say to making it real and being my boyfriend?”_… Actually that didn’t sound half-bad. Maybe Lucas should go with that. 

He sighs and finishes folding the clean bed sheets before throwing the last of his clothing in his bag. Grabbing his and Eliott’s bags he makes his way downstairs. No one seems to be in the main living area so he leaves the bags by the door and walks to the pool deck where he sees some of the guys and Imane sitting.

“We all ready to go?” He directs the question at Imane.

“I think so.” She motions towards the stairs leading down to the lower deck gardens. “Just waiting on Idriss and Eliott.”

Lucas nods. “I’ll go find them.” He makes his way across the pool deck and to the stairs unsure of what he might find. He hopes they’re not wrestling again. Lucas is strong but pulling those two giraffes apart might result in a lost limb.

He doesn’t catch sight of them when he reaches the bottom of the stairs but the gardens are extensive. He hadn’t much checked them out and he’s now sort of kicking himself. They’re beautiful. Tiered levels filled with different greenery and flowers, benches interspersed throughout and views of the ocean from every angle. Lucas doesn’t have much of a green thumb but Eliott does. He thinks in the future when he has a house and a family he’d like to have gardens. Maybe not quite this impressive but something smaller and pretty. Eliott could worry about keeping it alive and Lucas could worry about enjoying it. The perfect plan.

“You’re being an idiot, Eli.”

Lucas hears Idriss’s voice as he wanders further down the stone pathway and it gives him pause. He sounds serious. Very serious. And angry. A quick scan of the garden and Lucas locates them on a tier just below him, half blocked from view by a large hedge. He couldn’t say why but he moves further behind the hedge instead of interrupting them, shielding himself from their view but close enough to hear the conversation.

“It’s fine, Idri. I have it handled,” Eliott placates, sounding frustrated but not nearly as irate as Idriss.

“Handled? This is going to blow up in your face and we both know it. I’m surprised it hasn’t already. What are you doing, man? Seriously. Just talk to him.” Idriss’s voice takes on less of an edge and more of a pleading tone and Lucas shouldn’t be listening to this. He shouldn’t. It’s a private conversation between friends. He doesn’t move.

“I’m not talking to him about this. Not right now. He doesn’t need to know.” Eliott’s snappy reply sends chills down Lucas’s spine. Who’s ‘him’? Are they talking about Lucas? What doesn’t he need to know?

“You seriously think that’s fair?” Idriss scoffs loudly. “The way you two are and you just… leave him in the dark? Let him think everything is fine?” They’re definitely talking about Lucas. No question. Lucas feels his breathing quicken.

“Everything IS fine!” Eliott snaps. “And it’s not unfair to him if he doesn’t know.” His voice goes quieter and he now sounds like he’s not even convinced of what he says.

“He’s going to find out!” Idriss nearly yells and Lucas flinches with it. He hears Idriss sigh before he continues, more controlled now, “It should be from you. Now. Not later. Tell him now. Explain the situation. He’ll understand. Eliott, he’ll understand.”

“You don’t know that.” Eliott has gone so quiet Lucas has to strain to hear him. “You don’t how he is. It’s so hard to – I just don’t want him to think I used him or something.”

“Eliott he won’t think that. I see the way he looks at you, bro.” Lucas feels the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. _Idriss knows? _Idriss knows how Lucas feels?!

He speaks again and his voice is once more pleading, “Lucas hasn’t even met Lucille. If you wait to tell him right before… I promise you, _then_ he’s going to be pissed.” Lucille? _Eliott’s ex Lucille? _What the fuck is going on? Lucas’s anxiety spikes and he’s tempted just to reveal himself and ask what they’re talking about but he’s let this go on too long now. He’s frozen.

“I told you it will be fine. I know what I’m doing. _Jesus_.” Irritation is back in Eliott’s voice clear as day. “It’s business. Lucas understands business. It’s not personal. It’s not like we’re in love.” Lucas feels his blood run cold and the stone under him seems to be moving.

“Right. How can you not see how messed up this is? He should know. You can’t keep this from him.”

There’s silence for a moment. Lucas can’t see their faces, but whatever reaction Eliott gives Idriss, it has Idriss’s voice rising in anger once more.

“Why the fuck are you being so stubborn?! She’s in love with you Eliott. Lucas deserves to know that. He deserves to know that before he finds out for himself.”

“No he doesn’t!” Eliott shouts in anger before calming slightly and continuing, “I mean – he doesn’t _need _to know. It will only hurt him.” Lucas’s vision blurs and he can’t seem to get the ground beneath his feet to still.

“You’re in love! Have you forgotten that?” Idriss sounds incredulous.

“Of course not!” Eliott bites back.

“So what – you fuck him and go back to her? That’s really who you wanna be, man?”

“Fuck you!”

Lucas moves. He’s not sure where he’s going. He just knows he can’t listen to any more. _It’s not like we’re in love. She’s in love with you. You’re in love. You fuck him and go back to her. He doesn’t need to know._ Eliott doesn’t love him. Eliott and Lucille are in love. Eliott is going back to her. He doesn’t want Lucas to know. Lucas finds himself around the side of the house and he leans heavily against the wall. He’s pretty sure he’s hyperventilating. He can’t get enough air but he can’t calm down. How the fuck was he so wrong? How the FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN?! How could he LET this happen?!!! He knew. Lucas KNEW what this was. And he still let himself believe it was more. Let himself fall in love. _In love_. He laughs and it borders on hysterical. He’s the only fool here. Eliott’s right. He doesn’t owe it to Lucas to tell him a damn thing. He’s never owed Lucas anything. They both knew the terms. Nothing’s changed. Lucas is the same stupid, pathetic little gay boy without a fucking clue. He never had Eliott. Eliott was never his. It was all in Lucas’s head. All of it. He’s just as clueless as he was at sixteen. He’s never been the one people choose. Nothing’s changed. He feels a sob break from his throat and _no NO_ he will not fucking cry over this. He doesn’t get to cry over this.

He turns and punches the wall. He’s only peripherally aware of his fist making contact with the rough stone exterior. He barely feels it. Again. Slamming his knuckles into the wall. A pinprick of pain runs up his arm. Again. The pain becomes a fire, climbing up his arm and radiating through his body. Only this fire doesn’t settle into a slow smolder, it consumes him, burning him alive, leaving nothing of the latched trunk inside him but ashes. The inferno radiates out, growing hotter and hotter until he cracks, fractures like glass in thermal shock. He clutches his bleeding fist to his chest and collapses against the wall, sliding down. And he feels nothing. And for a moment it’s better. He’s numb.

* * * *

“Lucas! Where the fuck are you?”

The voice calling Lucas slowly makes its way to his consciousness – as though his brain is operating with a minute delay. It’s Yann. He sounds distant but Lucas can’t tell if that is actually the case or if it’s just that everything currently sounds like it has been filtered through a tin can.

He stares down at his bloody hand. The skin on his knuckles is broken open and the radiating pain suggests he may have done more damage than surface-deep flesh wounds. It looks very clearly like he punched a cement wall. There’s no passing off the injury for something else. He can’t let anyone see. Even in the midst of his own emotional hell – he knows that much is true. He doesn’t want Eliott to know. He can’t let Eliott know. He’s going to lose him but… not yet. It’s pathetic. He knows. It’s beyond pathetic. To cling to Eliott for whatever time he has left with him. He doesn’t doubt doing so is going to completely destroy him, fracture him irreparably, leave him nothing but a million shattered fragments but … he just can’t let this be the end. Not after this weekend. Not when he’s – when he’s in love. For the very first time.

He’s the only one who can know. It’s that thought that propels him away from the wall, away from Yann’s voice calling him, around the house and quickly through one of the side doors without being seen and into one of the guest washrooms. He runs water over his hand, gently cleaning it and watching the blood spiral down the drain. It hurts. It hurts quite a bit. But the pain keeps him present, holds him in his body as though without it he’d simply drift away.

He locates something like a first aid kit under the sink that has antiseptic cream and some medical supplies to wrap his hand. It’s just as he’s fumbling with the wrap for the third attempt – his shaking hands causing him to fumble over and over again – that Imane walks in. Lucas hadn’t even thought to lock the door. _Some things never change_ he thinks somewhat hysterically, the memory of he and Eliott in the bar bathroom cutting through him like a serrated blade. She startles at having walked in on someone before realizing it’s Lucas.

“Here you are! We’ve been looking everywhere for you!” She sounds irritated before her eyes land on the hand he’s trying to wrap. She rushes forward, the door thankfully shutting behind her. “Lucas! What on earth happened to your hand?”

He shakes out of his own shock as she gently takes his hand and begins examining the damage. “Um, I fell on the steps. I scraped the knuckles on the stone.” He doesn’t think it’s a particularly convincing excuse. Certainly not one someone as intelligent as Imane will believe.

She looks up at him skeptically before she pauses looking at his face. He’s not sure what she sees there but it seems to decide something for her.

“Let me help.” She grabs the bandages he’s been attempting to wrap the wounds with. “You clearly have no idea what you’re doing.” She smiles at him, just a little, kindly, before looking down and beginning to wrap his hand.

Lucas can’t do much but sit there, damaged as he is, and watch. When she’s done she cleans up the bathroom around them, allowing him another moment to sit and collect himself.

“You ready to go?” She sounds obviously concerned now and Lucas looks up at her from where he still sits on the closed toilet seat. “Everyone’s in the van. Except Eliott and Yann. They’re both looking for you.” He’s aware she’s closely watching his reaction to her words and knows she wants to ask. But she’s Imane and she won’t. She’ll respect the fact that he can tell her what is wrong if he should choose to do so. She’d never try to pry it out of him.

He attempts a small smile, knowing it falls short as a wrinkle appears between her brows. “Yeah I’m good. Don’t want to make everyone late and miss our flight. Let’s go.”

He stands and turns to look at himself in the mirror. He looks… like him. Slightly unkempt, maybe a little tired, but otherwise… normal. And he should be glad. That his inner turmoil is not outwardly apparent. And yet, it almost feels like a betrayal. That he should feel like he’s fractured and broken and yet his body just continues to exist. But for his damaged hand, none of the internal injury shows.

“Lucas?”

He turns back to Imane and realizes she’s been standing holding the door for him. He’s not sure for how long.

“Sorry.” He smiles meekly and goes to walk past her but she gently clasps his arm.

“Sofiane and I are going in a separate car. Would you like to come with us? I can come up with a reason and explain to everyone else.” She’s looking at him cautiously as she asks and he both loves and hates her for being so perceptive.

“No.” He shakes his head and forces his smile to grow to something hopefully a little more believable. “I’m good. Really. Thank you though.”

Imane nods and Lucas knows she’ll leave it at that. He’s never been more appreciative of her.

They walk towards the main foyer and see Yann standing typing something on his phone. He glances up at them, his expression relieved and maybe a little irritated when he sees Lucas.

“There you are! What the hell. We were looking–”

He cuts off as a blurry figure suddenly appears in front of Lucas. And then Lucas is enveloped in arms.

“Where the fuck have you been?!” It’s Eliott. Lucas collapses into him, wrapping his arms around Eliott’s waist and burying his face into his chest. He’s helpless to do anything but. Maybe he should be angry. Feel betrayed. Hate Eliott. But he can’t. Not even for a moment. He just wants him. Always. Even now. Lucas breathes him in. That smell. That comforting warm and sweet smell that’s uniquely Eliott. His strong arms holding Lucas to him so fiercely loosen before Lucas is ready. Pushing him back slightly, Eliott’s hands move to Lucas’s face and his eyes are searching. “You scared the shit out of me! Where were you? I looked everywhere!”

Lucas shakes his head and out of the corner of his eye sees Imane looking at them before leaving, pulling Yann along with her.

“I just…” Lucas searches for an excuse and his voice sounds fragile to his own ears. Everything feels so raw in Eliott’s presence. He feels like an exposed wound. Like the bruised and bloody knuckles so carefully wrapped out of sight. “I – I hurt my hand.” He lifts his bandaged hand and Eliott’s eyes fly to it before he drops Lucas’s face and his hands go to cradle it.

“Lucas, what happened?! Are you ok?” Eliott looks so sweet and so concerned and Lucas looks down at his own hand in Eliott’s, being turned and caressed as Eliott examines it though there is nothing to see but the wrapped bandage.

“Yah. It’s ok. Imane wrapped it. I just fell on the steps. I scraped it up a bit. I’ll be fine.” He’ll be fine. He’ll be fine. _He’ll be fine_. Maybe if he repeats it another one hundred times in the privacy of his own head it will become true. “We should get going. We’re going to make the others late.”

He pulls his hand gently from Eliott’s and attempts to move around him but Eliott’s hands move to his shoulder and neck and hold him fast. “Hey.” He waits for Lucas to meet his eyes. “Are you ok? I was really worried. I was like two seconds from calling for a search party. Only thing stopping me was Arthur.” He smiles ruefully but Lucas can see the worry beneath his lighthearted tone.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to freak you out.” He clasps Eliott’s shirt, twisting at the bottom of it and wishes more than anything he could just rewind the last hour and forget it ever happened, just go back to last night, to this morning, when he was happy and in love… when he thought it might be mutual. “I’m just tired.” He tries for a smile, hopes it reads as cheeky. “Someone insisted on tiring me out last night.”

Just as Lucas hoped, Eliott’s concerned frown drops and he breaks into his own grin. “Hey – I believe it was absolutely you insisting on that third round.” He slings an arm around Lucas’s neck as they begin walking to the front door. “I was just trying to keep up. Nearly killed me it did.”

“Oh yeah,” Lucas snorts, “you were definitely complaining.” He smiles a little as Eliott laughs. And it’s so easy to fall back into a rhythm with him. Like nothing happened. Like nothing’s changed. Every word out of Lucas’s mouth feels like a lie, like he’s losing a fragment of himself with every casual smile and teasing remark. But he’ll do it. He’ll break off piece after piece of himself if it means he gets to keep this a little bit longer.

“C’mon.” Eliott pulls him through the door, closing it firmly behind them and ensuring it’s locked. “The others really are going to kill us if we make them wait much longer.” They walk to the van together and settle into their former seats.

The boys turn to Lucas immediately and all begin talking at once. All but Idriss who Lucas notes remains quiet in the driver’s seat. _Where were you? What happened to your hand? Why did you disappear?_ It’s an endless barrage of questions. Lucas slumps into Eliott’s side and is rewarded by an arm wrapping around him and drawing him even closer. He snuggles into Eliott’s chest, wrapping an arm around Eliott’s waist and shutting his eyes, shutting out the voices demanding answers of him with it. He hears Eliott speak, a low rumble in his ear, “He’s tired. Let him rest.”

The other boys cackle, make suggestive remarks, laugh more when Eliott retorts with something clever. He ignores it all, instead concentrating on the steady rise and fall of Eliott’s chest. The rowdy voices peter off until it’s only the low din of the radio and quieter conversations filling the space of the car. He feels Eliott’s other arm come to wrap around him, enveloping him fully in a sideways hug now. Lips connect to his forehead in a kiss before they stay there, resting against the side of his forehead. He feels himself fracture further. Another piece broken off, given to Eliott. He’s nothing but broken shards.

* * * *

Eliott had wanted to take him home. The obvious implication being that Eliott wanted to stay with him, hadn’t been ready for them to part. Lucas had felt the same sort of frantic need to hold on to the other boy, as though the moment they parted could be the last. And in fact Lucas felt more than justified in his anxiety. While he may know Eliott’s plans to get back together with Lucille, Lucas had no idea the timeline. For all he knew he could only have a matter of days left with Eliott – _hours_.

The thought left him feeling panicked and needy. He was sure Eliott had picked up on it, in the way Lucas had practically molded himself to Eliott’s side through the day of travel. He’d even switched his first class seat next to Imane with Sofiane who was all too happy with the trade, so he could be with Eliott in economy seating. They’d received some interested looks from other passengers but Eliott had effectively shielded him, keeping Lucas closely pulled to his side, and Lucas supposed their overt public displays of affection did not invite interruption, as no one approached Lucas asking for a photograph and for that he was glad.

Lucas couldn’t feel too embarrassed by his own obvious neediness as Eliott didn’t seem to mind in the least, indulging Lucas with all the physical affection and attention he so desperately needed. Lucas imagined Eliott had chalked it up to the lingering effects of last night’s intimacy. Eliott knew of Lucas’s lack of experience and likely understood that the sort of intimacy they’d shared the previous night, and the intensity with which it was experienced, would have a lingering effect on Lucas, conveniently explaining away his general clinginess with Eliott today. Lucas didn’t care what his actions implied so long as Eliott continued to hold him.

And so, parting had been difficult. But Lucas had to go directly from the airport to get Ouba from his mum as he’s explained to Eliott. He could tell an offer to accompany Lucas – to meet his mum – was on the tip of Eliott’s tongue. But the thought of it, of seeing his mum and Eliott meet, knowing they would adore one another, and that it would be everything Lucas thought a day ago he could have – a future with Eliott – he just couldn’t do it. He might be fooling himself by refusing to let Eliott go, but he couldn’t involve his mum in it. And so he’d cut Eliott off when he’d begun to speak, in clear offer to come with Lucas, and promised they’d see one another tomorrow, quickly kissing Eliott goodbye, barely a glance of lips, before he’d hopped into a car and been driven away, refusing to look back.

* * * *

“There’s my best girl!” Lucas crows as Ouba jumps from mum’s arms and charges towards him yipping. He scoops her up immediately, smothering her in kisses as she attempts to do the same before he reconsiders his word choice upon looking at his mum. “Er… second best girl I mean.” He grins as his mum giggles. “Hi mumma. 

“Hi baby.” She smiles and moves forward to kiss him on the cheek and give him a hug where he still stands cradling Ouba.

“How was she? Perfect as always?” He smiles down at Ouba who licks him soundly on the nose. He’s so thankful she never holds a grudge when he leaves her for trips.

His mum laughs a little. “She was a perfect little angel… with a good dose of attitude… just like you.”

Lucas grins. “That’s my girl!”

He’s exhausted and truly only wants to go home and sleep for forty-eight hours but he goes to sit down with his mum nevertheless. No matter the emotional toll of the day, he will always have time for his mum.

“How was your trip, honey?” She smiles at him and Lucas can see that she too looks a bit tired. The nurses had said she’d been a bit down the past couple of days, nothing alarming but Lucas could see her energy levels were low enough to match his own.

“It was pretty good, mum. I’m a bit tired though. How are you? The girls said you’ve been a bit tired, too?” He reaches out for her hand giving it a comforting squeeze as Ouba settles in his lap.

“Oh you know,” she pats his hand with a smile that Lucas is comforted to see reach her eyes, “just a couple of down days. I’m happy to see you though, my darling. Tell me, how is your boy? Did you two enjoy some romance on your vacation?”

Her face animates as she asks, her excitement easy to read and Lucas feels instantly sick to his stomach. He may not have directly lied to his mum about Eliott but he wasn’t completely truthful either. And now he has to disappoint her. “We had a good time but,” he swallows and looks down, petting Ouba, unable to meet his mum’s eyes, “I don’t think it’s going to work out.”

“Oh.” Her other hand comes to cover Lucas’s in a comforting rub. “I’m so sorry sweetie. You seemed so happy. May I ask what happened?”

He doesn’t want to talk about any of it but… his mum might be one of the only people removed enough from the situation that he can tell, he can trust with the details. And selfish though it may be, he’s desperate to unburden himself.

“I heard him talking to his best friend about getting back together with his ex-girlfriend. They’re still in love. He didn’t want me to know. But I heard.” He keeps his eyes on Ouba, softly petting her with his free hand.

“I’m so sorry to hear that and so you broke up?” She sounds sympathetic and sorry for Lucas but not overly emotional and it calms him, makes his voice come out stronger.

“Uh, not yet. I sort of – I just want to enjoy being with him while I can.” He takes a steadying breath before looking up to meet his mum’s beautiful blue eyes, soft and loving. “I’ll be ok, though. I’m lucky I got to be with him while I did. I’ll be fine.” He shrugs and attempts a smile. He’s sure his mum can see right through his faux-casual veneer but she doesn’t call him out on it. 

“Of course you’ll be fine. You’re so strong, my love. My strong, brave son.” Lucas feels a lump form in his throat and he drops his eyes back to Ouba, blinking desperately to ward off the water collecting in his eyes.

His mum suddenly pats his hand. “What do you say we play a quick tune before you go? We haven’t done that in ages, have we now?”

She stands and moves to the small piano in her living room while Lucas looks up at her startled. But it’s a perfect change of topic and a needed break from the emotions of their conversation. He joins her on the piano bench and she smiles at him softly. “An old favourite?” She asks and Lucas laughs lightly as she begins to play Heart & Soul. It was the only way she’d been able to get him to try piano as a child – his favourite tune. They’d play it over and over again and looking back on it he doesn’t know how his mum managed to exercise such patience with him. He places his fingers gently on the keys before him and joins her in the melody.

They finish the song, both of them giggling as their unpracticed hands bump into one another. He feels his mum turn towards him before she brings his head towards her, kissing him on the cheek.

“I love you, sweetheart. You’ll be just fine.”

He turns and pulls her into a hug. “I love you mum.”

And he might be fractured, but he has his mum, he has Ouba, he has his friends. And broken fragments can still be loved.

* * * *

**Monday – July 15th**

** _So it turns out sleeping without you isn’t for me. I don’t like it. _ **

Lucas stares at Eliott’s text for far longer than he would ever admit. He just doesn’t understand. How can Eliott send him words like this and be planning on getting back together with Lucille? But then – Lucas is just having trouble separating the emotional from the physical. This has been his problem all along. Eliott is physically attracted to him – physically attached to him. That’s all he means. That he misses having sex with Lucas. And there’s nothing wrong with that. The sex between them _is _good. And Lucas who had previously been so messed up about his own sexual abilities thanks to Ethan, should just be glad Eliott is so open about enjoying sex with him. This is what they are. It’s what they’ve always been. Friends who have sex. No other commitment.

He looks away from his phone and stares for a moment at his injured hand. He’d taken the bandage off to allow the wounds to breathe and scab. The knuckles are swollen and nasty looking but the pain has lessened from yesterday. He only hesitates for a moment deciding on his reply.

_I dunno. A whole bed to myself without some giraffe climbing all over me even in his sleep? I might have enjoyed it._

He smiles a little when Eliott types back immediately.

** _You did not! Did you? _ **

Lucas isn’t sure how Eliott manages to come across as adorable and somehow insecure even through text but he does.

_Nah. Sleeping without you is terrible_. And he means it. He’s terrified by how much he means it. He’d barely been able to sleep at all last night. He’d kept waking up and reaching for Eliott. It had been an exhausting night of tossing and turning. Ouba had deserted him in the middle of the night, unable to deal with his restlessness, and it had made everything that much worse.

**_Good. Let’s never do it again_.** And that right there is the sort of comment Lucas could punch Eliott for. It’s a suggestion of a future Eliott can’t promise. Has never had any intention of providing. Is right now planning on having with an ex-girlfriend. It’s cruel and it’s unfair but… Lucas knows Eliott isn’t serious. That this back-and-forth banter is how they’ve always been. That it has only ever been Lucas taking it far too closely to heart.

_Hmm. You coming over tonight then? _

Lucas had waffled a bit on whether he should disregard how he felt and try to make a clean break; to immediately distance himself from Eliott and allow a break from physical intimacy to make a break from their _business_ relationship easier. When he’d awoke this morning it had seemed like the more logical choice, a better solution than a pathetic grasp at a few more days spent in Eliott’s company. But then he’d received Eliott’s text and all his plans for emotional and physical distance went out the window. For now, he would take what he could get. No matter the cost.

** _I have something I have to do this evening – can I come by after? _ **

Lucas feels his gut churn. Eliott is rarely so cagey and Lucas can’t help but wonder if it’s about her – Lucille – if Eliott is meeting her. But even knowing what he knows, that Eliott is intending on getting back together with her, Lucas can’t imagine he would do such a thing. He just can’t imagine that Eliott wouldn’t understand it as a betrayal of trust, no matter the current status of their relationship. Eliott just isn’t – he _can’t _be the sort of person who would meet with his ex-girlfriend only to hop right back into bed with Lucas. Eliott has only ever been fair and honest. No, he has no intention of telling Lucas about Lucille, but Lucas also recognizes that Eliott does not _have _to. Not if it doesn’t affect their current status. So no. No he can’t be meeting with Lucille. Not when such a thing would be so unfair to Lucas. It’s some sort of truly dark shade of humour that even heartbroken Lucas trusts Eliott implicitly. Eliott is not setting out to betray or hurt him. It’s simply an unfortunate consequence of Lucas falling in love – something Eliott is only at fault for in that he had to go around existing, being so fucking lovable.

Lucas erases where he’d typed _What are you going to be doing?_ and instead types and sends _Sure. You still have the key, yeah? Just let yourself in. _

Eliott sends a thumbs up with a number of other emojis Lucas is pretty sure are meant to mirror their ‘dirty emoji talk’ as Eliott has named it. He laughs at the sight before flopping onto his back and pulling a pillow over his face. He smothers a scream, pulling it away only when breathing becomes an issue. Ouba is standing right next to his head staring at him curiously.

“What?” He asks returning her look. “You’re not the only one who gets to be dramatic.”

She promptly sneezes directly on him before turning and hopping off the bed, headed to the kitchen, undoubtedly about to start barking in demand of her breakfast.

“Touché.” Lucas mumbles and manages to lay in self-pitying stillness for another two minutes before Ouba’s demanding bark can be heard.

Truly who said adopting a dog even bossier than himself was a good idea?

* * * *

It’s 23:26 and Eliott hasn’t shown up. He hasn’t texted either. Lucas could text him of course but he feels pathetic enough as it is – waiting up for Eliott to never show, everything between them so clearly meaning so much more to Lucas 

He gets ready for bed slowly and when Eliott still hasn’t shown he finally admits to himself he’s stalling and sinks grumpily into bed. Ouba has deserted him as well, choosing to sleep on the sofa, and Lucas is pretty sure it’s because she’s read his mood and correctly predicted another night of him tossing and turning, waking her up with every unsettled movement.

He didn’t think he’d be able to drift off to sleep but apparently the emotional exhaustion had taken its toll because the next thing he knows he’s being woken by the sound of someone entering his apartment. Adrenaline spikes in his veins and he quickly takes stock of what’s around him and available for use as a weapon until he hears Eliott’s soft voice speaking to Ouba. _Eliott_. Lucas sinks back down into the bed, breathing deeply in an attempt to slow his heart rate.

He hadn’t thought Eliott would come tonight. And he should be pissed – that Eliott didn’t call, didn’t text and let him know why he was so late, whether he would show up at all – but instead all Lucas can feel is relief. A relief that springs tears to his eyes he quickly blinks away. Eliott is here. Lucas still has him. At least for one more night.

He hears Eliott come into the bedroom, shuffling around quietly before the bed dips behind Lucas and he feels Eliott at his back.

A cold hand suddenly cups his waist and Lucas jumps at the touch. “Eliott!” He whines in a whisper. “Your hand’s freezing!”

Eliott chuckles and moves closer to spoon Lucas. “You can warm me up,” he rumbles into Lucas’s neck, giving it a quick nip before following it up with a kiss and resting his chin there as he cuddles as close as possible.

“Idiot.” Lucas grumbles not at all sounding annoyed.

“Troublemaker,” Eliott retorts. Lucas smiles. He grabs Eliott’s hand still at his waist and pulls it fully around his front, kissing the palm of the hand before placing it against his chest where Eliott’s sure to feel Lucas’s heart beating.

“I’m sorry I’m so late,” Eliott whispers, kissing Lucas once more on the neck. It makes Lucas shiver.

“Why are you?” He hadn’t meant to ask but the question slips out unbidden as Eliott peppers more kisses to his neck.

“Was doing a bit of work with Laura on my photos – she said I was too distracted watching my phone so she made me turn it off. Sort of let time get away from me. I came right here when I realized how late it was.” His kiss to Lucas’s neck lingers this time, his lips dragging up and down the tendon and Lucas’s breathing quickens with the touch.

“Good thing you had a key,” Lucas whispers and his eyes slip shut as he feels Eliott’s tongue join his mouth.

“Mmm,” Eliott intones. “Good thing.” He’s suddenly biting down and sucking, right where the tendon of Lucas’s neck meets his shoulder.

Lucas gasps and arches with it, tilting his neck open to Eliott further while pushing his body back against him.

“Lucas,” Eliott whispers, satisfied with the mark he’s left. “How tired are you?”

Lucas exhales in a breath of disbelief. “If you fucking stop right now I’m going to kill you.”

Eliott smothers a laugh into his neck and it sends vibrations all the way down Lucas’s body.

“Turn around I want to kiss you,” Eliott whispers directly into his ear. And Lucas wants it too. He does. It’s just… he can’t. Not right now. He needs this to be sex. He knows that’s what it is for Eliott. But he loses himself when he kisses Eliott. He forgets. Forgets what this is and _what it isn’t_. And he wants and wants. He just… He needs this, the physical release, the pleasure, without his brain whispering what it could be. He’s afraid if he lets himself kiss Eliott, really kiss Eliott, he’ll shatter completely.

“No,” Lucas whispers back. “Eliott I want it like this.” He arches his back again, pressing more solidly into Eliott and eliciting a groan.

“Yeah?” Eliott’s breathing heavily now and Lucas feels him pulling down his own boxers before his hands are on Lucas’s doing the same. Lucas shifts to help him, ridding them both of the only item of clothing they wear. “You want it from behind?” And he presses up against Lucas’s bare ass now. Lucas moans at the feel. It always feels so good with Eliott. It’s only skin against skin and already it feels this good.

“Yes. Please. I want it. Please.” Lucas knows what his pleas do to Eliott. He knows that the sound of Lucas’s voice turned on gets to Eliott more quickly than anything else.

Eliott’s hand reaches around and he takes Lucas’s rapidly hardening dick in hand, stroking it with a frustratingly gentle hand, enough to have Lucas hard and aching within a minute, but too lose a hold to satisfy. He’s being a tease.

“Eliott,” Lucas huffs in annoyance and it makes Eliott chuckle as he pulls his hand away entirely now.

Lucas feels Eliott position his erection pressing against the crevice of Lucas’s ass before he begins to thrust gently, just minute movements as he whispers in Lucas’s ear. “Remember our first time?”

Lucas’s scoff turns to a moan as Eliott grinds more deeply into him but he still manages a reply ripe with sarcasm. “How could I? It was years ago.”

Eliott exhales a laugh, “menace,” and he slaps Lucas sharply right on his ass cheek. Lucas moans so loudly at the dual feeling of the sting and Eliott hard thrusting against him, he has a moment of consideration for the windows he’d left wide open to the streets below. He wonders if the sounds of his pleasure have awoken anyone. The thought makes him burn with embarrassment while simultaneously grind himself back to match Eliott’s movements.

Lucas knows they could both come like this – that they _have_ come like this – but there’s something else he wants. He reaches forward to his side table drawer and fumbles for the lube there. He feels Eliott falter behind him waiting. Lucas squeezes a generous amount onto his hand before reaching back. Eliott clearly hadn’t expected Lucas to reach for him and he groans deeply into Lucas’s neck at the first touch. It’s an awkward, blind angle but Lucas manages – not meaning to tease or entice, only looking to get Eliott’s erection slick enough for what he has in mind. Satisfied he reaches down to his own inner thighs and slicks up the area. He’s not sure if Eliott has noticed what he’s doing – if he’s guessed what Lucas has in mind.

Eliott makes no moves to position himself as Lucas wants and so he reaches for him again, this time reaching around to clutch at his ass and pull him forward as Lucas parts his thighs.

“Eliott, like this. Please.”

Eliott freezes. “What do you – between your legs?”

“Yes.” Lucas moans as Eliott _finally_ presses himself into the space and Lucas can close his thighs, trapping Eliott’s hard cock there. “Like this. Just like this.”

He feels Eliott shudder at the feel of his thighs closing around him, providing only just enough space, a tight fit that will have him fucking Lucas’s thighs in perfect mimicry of being inside Lucas.

They both moan at the first thrust, Eliott’s cock slick between Lucas’s thighs. Everything is dark and quiet, the only sounds in the room their heavy breathing and quiet moans. Lucas can feel the haze of sleep still pressing on him, heightening all the sensations as though he were experiencing a particularly vivid dream.

“Sometimes I can’t even believe you’re real.” Eliott pants into his neck as his movements accelerate, the passage of his cock aided by lube and sweat. “That first morning,” it takes Lucas a second to remember what Eliott of referring to – the first morning? The first morning they had sex, “I couldn’t believe it. I was dreaming about you, you know?”

Lucas can’t do much more than shake his head in an effort to get Eliott to continue – to keep talking. Eliott’s hand wraps around and grasps Lucas again, this time in a tight warm fist and Lucas is already so close. “Then I woke up and – _fuck_ – god you wanted me too.” Eliott’s thumb rubs over the head and Lucas is making involuntary sounds he’s desperate to stifle, needing to hear Eliott’s words. “I thought I was still dreaming. Couldn’t believe I’d get that lucky.” Eliott’s hand picks up speed, matching the movement of his cock, hot and slick between Lucas’s thighs, and Lucas’s abs contract in an attempt to hold on – hold off until Eliott’s finishes speaking. “God you were so hot, Lucas. Thought I was going to come in the first ten seconds. I’ve never wanted someone so badly. You’ve ruined me.” Eliott words are choked and his thrusts between Lucas’s thighs becomes rougher, more rapid. “You’ve ruined me for anyone else. It could never be like this. Only you.”

Lucas comes, spilling over Eliott’s fist as the thought echoes in his head. _Only you_. It’s a thought he’s had before. A sentiment he knows he means differently than Eliott but in this moment it doesn’t matter. Even if it’s just the physical, Eliott feels it too. How extraordinary it is when they come together like this. That it’s different than it could ever be with someone else. With _anyone_ else.

He shudders through his orgasm. Reaching back for Eliott’s head he pulls him closer and closes his thighs more tightly around Eliott’s slick cock, turning his head just slightly to whisper, “It would be like this. Just like this. With you inside me.” And he feels Eliott come, warm and sticky between his thighs. He loosens his legs and let’s Eliott slip soft from him. They’re both sticky and gross and Eliott makes a move to leave the bed, no doubt to grab a washcloth to clean them both, but Lucas isn’t ready for it to end. Just one more minute. One more minute to lie to himself. He grabs Eliott’s hand, sticky with Lucas’s come and brings it up to his chest, wrapping Eliott back around him.

“Just another minute,” he whispers softly.

Eliott doesn’t fight him, sinking his own sweaty body into Lucas’s, molding them together. “Yeah. One more minute.”

“One more minute,” Lucas confirms sleepily.

* * * *

When Lucas wakes it’s with a jerk, heart racing, as though his brain has forcefully woken him from a nightmare he can’t remember. He’s wrapped around Eliott, arms around his middle, face pressed to the back of his neck. It’s not their usual sleeping position but it feels wretchedly appropriate to Lucas – that he should wake spooning Eliott… clinging to him.

He pulls his arms towards his chest, disconnecting them and pushing back and away. Eliott makes a small sound and rolls onto his back but otherwise makes no other moves and seems to still be asleep. Lucas watches him for a moment. Eliott’s face is slack with sleep and turned slightly towards Lucas, mouth parted as he breathes softly and his chest rises and falls. Lucas shifts a little closer and grimaces as he’s reminded they fell asleep without washing up and they’re both quite disgusting, traces of their orgasms now dried and crusty on Lucas’s inner thighs and Lucas notices as he pushes the covers off their bodies, Eliott’s lower stomach. As silently as he can manage he slips from the bed and goes to the ensuite bathroom. Grabbing a washcloth he wets it with warm water. He cleans himself first before making his way back to the bed. Eliott hasn’t moved and with the covers collected at his legs he lays totally exposed. He’s a vision. The most beautiful thing Lucas has ever seen. Lucas could stare at him forever. It feels miraculous he ever had this – had Eliott. It was always too good to be true.

Lucas moves back to his side of the bed, crawling until he’s positioned kneeling next to Eliott. He tests the temperature of the cloth against his face ensuring it’s still nice and warm before he places it on Eliott’s chest. The wounds on the back of his hand glisten in the light as he does so. Too fresh to have properly scabbed over they look one harsh movement away from breaking open again yet they don’t hurt. Maybe they should. Lucas isn’t sure what it means that they don’t. He runs the cloth gently over the skin of Eliott’s chest watching his face for any sign of waking but Eliott doesn’t stir, remaining silent and still. He turns his focus to Eliott’s body, moving the cloth down and over his abs, then lower, across his lower stomach and pelvis, cleaning the remains of lube and evidence left of both their pleasure. He runs it lower still, to where Eliott’s cock lies soft against his thigh, moving the cloth through the hair at the base. Eliott shifts and expels a soft sound but his eyes remain closed and he seems content in sleep.

Lucas moves the cloth down to where Eliott’s legs are slightly parted, sweeping it over and between them before bringing it back to his cock which glistens slightly with remnants of lube. Lucas pauses for a moment, allowing himself time to simply look at Eliott. Even his dick is beautiful. Lucas wonders if this is a side effect of being in love with someone – seeing everything they do and everything they are as beautiful. He wraps the cloth around Eliott’s cock and smooths it up him slowly in semblance of a stroke meant to stir pleasure. Eliott shifts slightly in his sleep, his legs moving and spreading further. Lucas doesn’t remove the cloth or stop his motions, instead bringing it slowly back down and pausing with his hand gently fisting the base. It’s begun to plump up in his hand and he squeezes a little, watching as it fattens further. The rhythm of Eliott’s breathing has quickened but he still seems lost to sleep.

Lucas releases his grip and tosses the cloth to bedroom floor. He brings a finger to Eliott’s cock, running it gently up the underside, tracing the vein he’s explored more than once with his tongue. He watches curiously as Eliott’s cock plumps further, the skin stretching as more blood flows to it and it begins to harden. His exploration feels less innocent now and he wants Eliott to awaken, to be conscious and aware of the way Lucas is touching him, the way Lucas makes him feel.

Lucas shuffles up until he’s positioned beside Eliott’s chest. He stretches forward bracing himself on hands placed on either side of Eliott’s body and leans down, pressing a kiss to the center of Eliott’s chest before he moves his attention to Eliott’s nipple. He kisses it softly, lips lingering before his tongue comes out to join them. He traces the nipple with a pointed tongue before flicking it gently. Eliott’s breathing remains quick but steady and he doesn’t otherwise rouse. And so Lucas attaches his mouth to the nipple. He scraps his teeth against it and sucks. Eliott’s comes awake with a gasp, his hands slap to the mattress beside him where he presses down as his back arches. Lucas pulls off and straightens himself, watching as Eliott’s eyes flick around until they find him.

“Lucas.” His voice is rough and groggy as though still caught in the depths of sleep. “Wha–”

“Ssshhh,” Lucas hushes him, pressing a hand to his chest to push him back and flat where he’d begun to raise himself. Eliott allows himself to sink back into to the mattress, his sleep-filled eyes fixed on Lucas and mouth parted as his breathing remains quick and affected.

Satisfied Eliott is awake and present now, Lucas moves back down his body. He brings his fingers back to Eliott’s rapidly growing erection. Fascinated by his ability to affect Eliott with so little, he drags fingertips lightly along the silky skin to encourage it to harden further beneath them. Eliott shivers at the touch but he makes no other moves, remaining still under Lucas’s ministrations. Lucas’s fingers drift to the head of Eliott’s cock and he brushes his thumb over the tip before gripping it in a loose fist. His other hand has found Eliott’s inner thigh and he rests his thumb over the tiny butterfly tattoo hidden there. He watches Eliott’s reactions carefully and rubs his thumbs simultaneously over the head of Eliott’s erection and the butterfly tattoo before pressing down. Eliott groans. His eye squeeze shut and he pushes his head back and into the pillow, his hands grappling for purchase on the mattress. Lucas keeps one hand gripping the head of Eliott’s cock, lightly rubbing his thumb across the head, but moves his other hand further up, beneath Eliott’s balls. Lucas knows what it feels like to have Eliott touch him here – knows how fucking good it can be. He hadn’t reciprocated by exploring Eliott’s body the same way. Not yet. Not here. Curious now he presses two fingers up against the perineum. Eliott let’s out another low groan, louder now, his hands clench and Lucas notices his toes curl. Lucas does it again, grinding his fingers up against the area, and pressing his thumb harder to the tip of Eliott’s cock. Eliott makes a choked sound before he resumes panting, head thrown back. Again. Eliott’s back arches and small noises are escaping now with his every exhale. It’s a heady feeling, seeing the pleasure reflected on Eliott’s face, in the noises he’s making, in his every aborted movement as he desperately attempts to remain still. Lucas wraps his hand fully around the head of Eliott’s cock now as he works his thumb at the tip and the fingers of his other hand rhythmically massage beneath Eliott’s balls.

“Lucas.” It’s more a moan than a fully formed word and he’s not looking at Lucas, head still thrown back on the pillow, eyes shut, mouth open as he gasps for breath, body tightly coiled muscle as he restrains his own movements. “Oh god. Lucas. Ungh. Fuck. I – I can’t – I –” It’s no more than a string of broken words and moans. It doesn’t even seem as though Eliott’s aware of what he’s saying. Lucas loves it, feeds off it, his own body tingling with heat and satisfaction. He tightens his hand around the head of Eliott’s erection and drags the nail of his thumb across it, pressing it lightly into the tip. Eliott’s words become intelligible, more guttural noises than fully formed words. Lucas watches him raptly. He could do this forever. Just give Eliott pleasure. Watch how he responds. He suddenly viscerally understands Eliott’s own words once spoken in the middle of sex with Lucas – that he wanted to remember everything, every sound, every movement… that Lucas was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Lucas can relate. He wants to memorize it all, to imprint it on his brain, to see it whenever he dreams, to recall it from the depths of his memory even when he’s old and grey. Every little detail.

Eliott’s close. Lucas has come to know the signs well. Eliott goes quieter when he’s on the cusp, his breath shortens and his muscles tighten and lock. It’s as though it’s all he can do to remember to breathe. He’s teetering on the edge now. He’ll find release just like this. Lucas is sure. But Lucas wants to give him more. Lucas wants more.

He moves his hand and bends down without hesitation, bringing Eliott into his mouth, sucking lightly at the head. Eliott exhales harshly, like the warmth of Lucas’s mouth has somehow brought relief. Like balm to a burn. The fingers of Lucas’s right hand remain beneath Eliott’s balls, just lightly touching, applying no pressure. He lowers his mouth slowly, taking more and more of Eliott in. He hears Eliott suck in sharp and desperate breaths as he sinks lower. His jaw stretches and aches with the strain but he doesn’t stop until he feels Eliott at the back of his throat. His gag-reflex kicks in but he expects it and doesn’t panic, pulling up and off as his throat spasms and he can take a moment to catch his breath. Eliott makes a small noise and Lucas looks up to see his eyes have opened and stare at Lucas with an intensity Lucas has come to realize is entirely unique to Eliott. Lucas can see the protest forming on his lips. He knows what Eliott will say. That he doesn’t need to do this. That Eliott doesn’t want Lucas to hurt himself, to do anything he doesn’t want to do. That Eliott doesn’t need him to.

Lucas silences him with a subtle shake of his head. He reaches and takes Eliott’s hand into his own, squeezing and communicating more with touch than he’s ever able to say with words. Eliott stares at him for a moment before he finally nods, just a single dip of his head. He squeezes Lucas’s hand in understanding. Lucas doesn’t release his hold as he bends back down and brings Eliott into his mouth, sinking down until the head of Eliott’s cock once more finds the back of his throat. His throat spasms in protest but he doesn’t let up, instead breathing deeply through his nose and pausing to allow himself to adjust to the feel of Eliott there, deeper than he’s ever been. He sinks even further then, fighting his natural instinct to panic at the feel of a foreign object pressing deep in his throat. But it’s not foreign. It’s Eliott. He squeezes Eliott’s hand again and is rewarded by Eliott squeezing back. It calms him. This isn’t anyone. It’s Eliott. Eliott who remains completely still for Lucas. Eliott who is no doubt desperate to move, to pull at Lucas, to touch, to jerk his hips up and drive himself deeper into Lucas’s throat, but does none of those things, surrendering total control. But for his hand clasped in Lucas’s, only his chest moves, expanding with every quick inhale. Lucas’s eyes water and spill over and his jaw strains. He ignores the ache and draws more of Eliott in. And then… he has all of him. All of Eliott inside him. Lucas swallows compulsively and a tremor ripples through Eliott’s body as he groans loudly. Lucas squeezes his eyes shut and concentrates on breathing through his nose, holding Eliott there, deep in his throat. He moves his other hand, until now rendered static as his focus had been diverted, back to the sensitive skin beneath Eliott’s balls. He massages two fingers up against the area as he swallows around Eliott once more. The reaction by Eliott is immediate. He sucks in an almost panicked breath. His free hand scrabbles against the bed, nails clawing at the mattress while his other hand squeezes Lucas’s urgently in warning. Lucas reacts with a moan. The sound is strangled by Eliott in his throat but the vibrations of his effort are felt by them both. Eliott squeezes his hand once more almost to the point of pain, and then, with a deep animalistic grunt, he’s coming, right down Lucas’s throat. Lucas’s throat works around him on instinct, swallowing what’s offered. It goes on longer than Lucas has ever seen Eliott come. Lucas’s throat begins to protest and the need for a greater supply of oxygen becomes too great. He rises up, pulling off with a deep inhale, and watches as Eliott continues to shake and his abs contract, a final blurt of come landing on his stomach. Lucas leans down and laps it up with his tongue.

Lucas allows himself a moment to take Eliott in. He’s still gasping for air, eyes shut, one hand still clenched on the mattress at his side, the other now lax in Lucas’s grip. Lucas moves to lay on his side facing Eliott, and it’s a while before Eliott seems to come back to himself. His hand in Lucas’s hold twitches and his eyes open. But even then he doesn’t look entirely present. His orgasm seems to have drained him of the little energy available to keep him awake. He looks about one second from sleep, as though it’s dragging him under whether he allows it or not. His eyes flick about unseeing before he turns his head and finds Lucas.

Eliott’s eyes scan over his face before moving down his body, landing where Lucas’s arousal is obvious. Lucas sees the intention in Eliott’s eyes and he isn’t sure whether to laugh or cry. Even drained from orgasm and on the brink of sleep Eliott’s first thought is Lucas, reciprocating and ensuring he’s taken care of. Lucas unclasps their hands and places his own on Eliott’s chest, applying slight pressure in a clear message before Eliott can think about moving.

Any other time Eliott might protest but Lucas can see sleep swallowing him like an incoming tide, as persistent as it is inevitable. Eliott’s brow furrows but his blinks lengthen until finally his lids become too heavy and his eyes shut, face smoothing of expression as he surrenders to sleep. 

Lucas stares in the dim light and refuses to allow sleep to claim him too. His own arousal feels distant and unimportant – inconsequential compared to looking at Eliott. His muscles ache and he can’t be sure whether it’s a product of exhaustion or his own heartbreak manifested as physical pain. He moves his arm back between them, placing his hand on the mattress, his pinky finger just barely brushing Eliott’s shoulder. The wound on one knuckle has split open and a drop of blood beads on the skin. He watches as it dries, a perfect sphere, luminescent in the moonlight. The tears that first spilled over with Eliott deep in his throat refuse to subside, but he won’t acknowledge them. They trail down his skin to mark the pillow beneath his head. Fragments left behind. Lucas has never known pain like this.

He’s gone before Eliott wakes.

* * * *

**Tuesday – July 16th**

The first thing he wants to do is call Eliott. He can’t call Eliott. He left Eliott in the early hours of the morning, asleep and angelic-looking in his bed. Soft and inviting and everything Lucas ever wanted. All he would ever want. But nothing he could have. He’d left a note. A made-up excuse about a meeting. Eliott had texted him when he’d woken up but Lucas had ignored all his messages.

And he knows he’s making things worse – swinging between avoiding Eliott and jumping him. That it will confuse Eliott. That it’s unfair to him. That Lucas is only screwing himself over in the process. In truth, he has no idea what the fuck he’s doing. But he has something else to focus on now and he’s thankful for it. He got the part. He just wishes it didn’t feel so… bittersweet.

Lucas opens Eliott’s messages.

His thumbs hover over the keyboard. He needs to reply. He knows he does. He’s just not sure how to do so without giving in – without begging Eliott to be with him, to ignore everything else, _everyone_ else. But if last night taught him anything it’s that he can’t be with Eliott without falling apart completely. As much as his mind wars with itself and as strong as his desire to cling to Eliott may be, to hold on for as little time as he may have him, Lucas isn’t sure he’s capable of doing so without giving himself away any longer. Eliott will realize. And Eliott is too kind and too generous to do anything but try to make things ok for Lucas. If he knew Lucas had found out about Lucille, he’d feel terrible – Lucas knows he would – and he’d try to make it better. And the thought of Eliott’s pity in this context – poor little inexperienced Lucas went and fell in love, couldn’t keep sex and love separate – is enough to make Lucas physically ill. He can’t let Eliott know. He can’t let that happen. And if that means avoiding Eliott until he can sort his own shit out, then that’s what he needs to do.

He types a reply.

_Sorry. Yeah it was a busy day. I think I’m getting sick. Just gonna lie low tonight and sleep. _

That’ll do. He can use a sick excuse for at least a few days before Eliott gets suspicious. And… he’ll just figure out his next steps at that point.

Eliott replies right away.

** _I can bring you soup. Or cold meds? Whatever you need. _ **

Lucas sighs. Of course Eliott would be the sweetest human alive and not care at all about getting sick so long as he can take care of Lucas. He’s far too good a person. And it’s this sort of kindness at Eliott’s own expense that Lucas needs to avoid.

_No. You’ll just end up sick. I’m just going to sleep. I’ll be fine. _

Eliott’s going to make it difficult to avoid him. Lucas knows it.

** _Ok but text me if you need anything. I don’t care about getting sick. _ **

He stares at Eliott’s reply. He knows it’s true. Eliott would take on germs to make Lucas feel better. He’s a good friend and an even better person. It’s Lucas who needs to stop reading into Eliott’s actions as something more – it’s just who he is. Lucas knew it from the start. Eliott is a good person. A far better person than Lucas. That much is abundantly clear in this situation.

_Ok_

* * * *

**Wednesday – July 17th**

* * * *

**Thursday – July 18th**

He might as well be deathly ill for how he feels. He has barely left home in the past three days but to walk Ouba and go for the occasional run. But even the minimal exercise he’s getting has felt like crap, not the usual outlet he’d been hoping. He can’t seem to escape his thoughts no matter where he is or what he’s doing. Everything at home reminds him of Eliott, so he leaves. But then he’ll be out running and catch sight of a graffiti mural, a couple laughing together, a crumbling fucking brick wall and suddenly it’s like he can’t catch his breath. It’s torment but he’s in some sort of cyclical hell and he can’t make it stop. He’s not even sure how to begin. Avoiding the situation certainly isn’t helping but confronting it doesn’t sound like much fun either. Like he said – hell.

His doorbell rings. It must be his food. Fucking _finally_. In all honestly, he’s not actually hungry. He wasn’t lying to Eliott when he said he had no appetite. But while those might be the signals his brain is sending, his body has other ideas. His stomach feels as though it’s collapsing in on itself and he’s been feeling a bit light-headed. He knows he needs to eat and one of the downsides to not having Eliott around is that his kitchen has gone back to its usual state – which means less than meager offerings. He really needs to at least do a little shopping for some fresh produce but when ordering food in is so easy and requires minimal human interaction – it’s just the more appealing option. At the very least he ordered a side salad to go with his late lunch today. So he’s basically an emblem of health.

He opens his door and … that is not his food.

“Hi.” Eliott looks about as good as Lucas feels – which is to say, not good at all. Though such an appraisal has to be understood within the context of Eliott’s stupidly gorgeous looks. Meaning… he’s devastatingly beautiful. As always. But there are bags under his eyes and the edges are rimmed with red. His hair is its usual dishevelled mess but it looks like it hasn’t been washed in days. And he’s hunched over, shoulders caved in and head drooped. It makes him look shorter, like sadness has robbed him of a few inches of height.

“Hi,” Lucas replies as he gapes at Eliott. He should say more – apologize, make up an excuse for not reaching out to Eliott, cough or do something to support his bullshit story about being sick – instead all he does is stare. It’s only been a few days but it feels like it’s been years. And looking at Eliott now, Lucas has no idea how he stayed away for longer than a minute.

He moves before he thinks better of it, stepping forward and reaching, wrapping his arms above Eliott’s shoulders and around his neck, pulling Eliott into him. He doesn’t have to try hard. Eliott immediately collapses into him, arms coming around Lucas’s back and clutching at him so tightly Lucas is nearly winded with it. Oxygen seems irrelevant. He breathes Eliott in, burying his face in Eliott’s neck, feeling Eliott do the same. Lucas isn’t sure how long they stand like that. It’s maybe a little ridiculous – them both behaving as though they’d been separated by war – but the melodrama feels appropriate to Lucas. He’s losing this. Whether now or later, he’s losing Eliott. It’s that thought that has him pulling back, dropping his arms from Eliott as he puts space between them, his eyes falling to the floor.

“Um.” Lucas clears his throat and rubs at the back of his neck, flicking his eyes up to meet Eliott’s only for a split second before they dart away again. He needs to get it together. He needs to project cool and unaffected. He’s a fucking actor. He can do this. “Come on in. Ouba will be happy to see you.”

Eliott doesn’t say much, just follows him as they walk into the apartment. Ouba catches sight of Eliott as they enter the living room and leaps down off the couch excitedly to greet him. She’s immediately scooped up in Eliott’s arms. He hugs her to his chest, kissing and speaking to her quietly. Lucas has to look away from the sight.

“Sorry I don’t have much food. I’m just waiting for a delivery actually. That’s who I thought you were – at the door I mean. Um. I can make tea though?” He’s rambling. He knows he’s rambling and his words are screaming anxiety but he can’t seem to get it under control. He can never seem to get himself under control when it comes to Eliott.

Eliott looks up at him as he walks closer with Ouba comfortably wrapped in his arms. “Tea would be good.”

Lucas nods and goes about preparing it, thankful to have something to do with his hands. He can feel Eliott watching him but he’s not sure how to fill the silence. He’s waiting for Eliott to ask – how he’s feeling, what he was sick with, and so on. He’s rehearsing what he’ll say in his head – vague enough so as not to be a lie but also not arise suspicion. His conversations with Eliott aren’t usually such a minefield of potential missteps. He hates it.

Eliott puts Ouba down and turns to Lucas where he’s preparing their mugs. Lucas braces himself for Eliott to ask how he is – Is he still sick? Why didn’t he call? _Yeah I’m much better. Wasn’t anything serious. I was just a bit run down. Needed rest. Blah blah blah. _

Instead what comes out of Eliott’s mouth is, “You got the movie. The Nolan film.”

Lucas looks up at him in shock. It was the last thing he’d been expecting Eliott to say.

“What?” He stares dumbly before quickly shaking himself and trying again, “I mean – yes. Yes I did. How did you…”

“It’s all over the papers today. Everyone’s talking about it.” Eliott smiles at him but it’s marked by sadness, the lines of his smile strained as though they’re pointing the wrong direction. “I’m really happy for you. I know how much you wanted it.”

“Yah. I mean – it’s great. It’s just…” He can’t stand the subdued look on Eliott’s face. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Eliott shakes his head to dismiss his concern but Lucas persists, needs to make this right. “No. I am. You were the first person I wanted to tell.” Not even a little bit of a lie. “I’ve just been feeling so shit since we got back from the trip.” Also not a lie – even if he’s not being completely open about the reason. “It’s made the whole thing seem kind of… I don’t know… anticlimactic I guess?”

Eliott’s looking up at him now and there’s a hopeful spark in his eyes. Lucas knows he shouldn’t but he desperately wants to kindle it, see it grow into a true smile.

“I really did want to tell you. I’m sorry I didn’t.”

“Yeah?” Eliott’s tone remains tentative but he’s smiling a little now.

“Yeah.” Lucas forces a grin – _say something cute, say something normal, something witty_. “Could have gotten me a celebratory blowjob.” _NOT THAT WHAT THE FUCK BRAIN. _Why did he say that?! Though now Eliott is full on grinning which was the goal… but it’s a flirty grin and Lucas knows where’s it’s headed. And he can’t have that. He can’t – _can’t_ be with Eliott again. Not if he’s going to make it out of this alive – even in pieces.

“I mean,” Eliott moves a little closer to him and Lucas searches his brain for a distraction, “there’s nothing saying we can’t celebrate now…”

Eliott’s voice has gone a bit gravely and sexy and god how Lucas wants to accept. Just give in and get lost in Eliott. Again and again. Only he’s certain he’s at his breaking point. That should he lose himself in Eliott one more time, he won’t be able to find his way back.

He forces a laugh and pushes Eliott back slightly, grabbing his mug and moving around him, away and into the living room. He needs to change the subject. “It’s going to be fucking great though. It’s going to be hard to get through all the _Constellations _promotion when all I can think about now is the Nolan project. I know it’s unfair and stuff – to Imane and the cast and crew – but I swear if Nolan asked me to fly across the world tomorrow to start filming I’d be like ‘fuck it! Where and when!’”

He grins and looks back at Eliott but Eliott is no longer smiling. Staring down at his tea cup, he stands at the edge of the living room carpet. Lucas’s own smile drops as he observes him curiously.

“Eliott?”

“You’ll be filming far away?” He doesn’t look up at Lucas as he asks.

“Oh.” Lucas isn’t sure where this is going or why Eliott cares – they’ll be long over at that point and Eliott will be blissfully back with his ex. “No. Not likely. I don’t know really. We don’t have any details. I just mean now that it’s official I want to get to it, you know? Get away and throw myself into a new project.” And god does Lucas ever mean it. He needs a distraction more than he could possibly say. That it will provide a perfect escape from having to know – having to _see_ Eliott back with Lucille goes unsaid, though it’s at the forefront of Lucas’s own thoughts.

“I didn’t know you were that eager to get away.” Eliott still isn’t looking directly at Lucas but his mouth is now turned down in a frown. And honestly it pisses Lucas off. Eliott doesn’t get to be the sad one in this situation. He doesn’t get to be annoyed that Lucas wants to get away – wants to be as far away as possible – when the very reason he wants to do so is because Eliott will be back with Lucille. He may not be at fault for getting back together with her but Lucas sure as hell isn’t at fault for not wanting to be around to wish the couple happy regards and much love in their blissful future together. It makes him angry, makes him feel spiteful.

“Yah well – not a lot for me here is there.” Lucas knows it’s a mean thing to say – because even if he and Eliott aren’t sleeping together, they’re supposed to be friends. But he can’t help himself, suddenly wanting to lash out and hurt as much as he’s been hurt.

Eliott doesn’t flinch, instead he looks up and meets Lucas’s eyes for the first time since they entered the living room. Any previous trace of sadness is now overshadowed by anger. “Right.” His mouth purses and he looks entirely unlike himself. “What could there possibly be here for you? Definitely nothing worth missing.”

_Is he serious?_ Lucas wants to laugh at the irony of such a statement but the humour in this situation just can’t be found. Lucas misses Eliott every minute of every day. He misses him even now as they stand here, in the same room. Because Eliott isn’t his. Eliott never was. And Eliott has _no intention _of being Lucas’s. So where the fuck does he get off being offended Lucas isn’t thinking about him when he’s making future plans. Because Eliott sure as fuck isn’t thinking about Lucas when he’s planning a future with Lucille.

Lucas shrugs and keeps his expression closed off. “Well Ouba comes with me if the trips are long.” He doesn’t even recognize his own voice, so void of warmth and kindness. So cold.

Eliott suddenly puts his cup down on a side table. “Yeah well,” he’s dropped his gaze again and he’s already turning away, “I’m happy for you. Really. I’m glad you’re getting everything you want. I should get going.” He moves to grab his shoulder bag and Lucas already regrets all of his words. God he’s such a fucking selfish asshole wanting Eliott to suffer like he is – what sort of person wants that?

“Fuck.” Lucas puts down his own cup and moves around the couch towards where Eliott is already walking away. “Eliott I’m sorry – I didn’t mean –”

But Eliott is moving quickly, already at the front door and opening it as Lucas rushes after him. “It’s fine, Lucas. You were just being honest.” He pauses just as he takes a step to leave and takes a deep breath before he turns his head to look Lucas in the eye. He smiles and it’s small but genuine. “I am happy for you. Really. You deserve to be happy.” Then he turns and he’s gone. Another piece of Lucas leaves with him.

And Lucas is left standing in an empty hall. Selfish, scared, sad and alone. Eliott deserves better. Maybe he knows that. Maybe that’s why he’s going back to Lucille. And maybe in time Lucas can just be happy for him. Because Eliott deserves to be happy too. It’s all Lucas would wish for him.

* * * *

It’s later, after hours of moping on the couch when Lucas finally gets to cleaning up the untouched mugs of tea that he finds it. A folded piece of paper fallen by the side of the couch. Initially he doesn’t think much of it, assuming it’s just a disposable piece of scrap paper fallen from one pile of paper work of another, only… only it’s where Eliott had stood. And there’s no pile of paperwork to be found in the vicinity. Lucas puts the mugs down and stoops to pick it up.

Unfolding it carefully it takes him a moment to even realize what he’s looking at. It’s a comic. Drawn by Eliott. A raccoon and a hedgehog. He doesn’t even read the attached conversational bubbles initially – too gobsmacked by the sight of the characters. Eliott is the raccoon. Lucas knows that. The hedgehog is Lucas. He remembers that too. _My little hedgehog_. It’s what Eliott had called him.

It’s a simple conversation between the two. The raccoon is inviting the hedgehog to a gallery opening. It’s a show of _his _work. The hedgehog is excited. The two kiss. Beneath them are the details written in Eliott’s penmanship.

Group Exhibition: Hidden Life of Paris

20 Rue de Thorigny

Friday, July 19th, 19hr

And scrawled more messily beneath that: _Featuring me! (and maybe some others) Be there? _

Lucas sinks to the floor clutching the invitation. Eliott got an exhibition? He got an exhibition and it opens tomorrow. But he hadn’t mentioned anything about it. Not even a hint! Though why would he? Lucas hadn’t told him he’d gotten the film role either. But then Eliott had shown up here to invite him as a surprise. He’d drawn this little cartoon to do so in the sweetest most Eliott way imaginable. And Lucas had treated him like shit. He’d implied Eliott was unimportant, not even worth a second thought. And Eliott had left. Hurt. With no intention of inviting Lucas any longer. He hadn’t left this deliberately. Of that Lucas was sure. It likely fell out of his bag or a pocket as he rushed to leave. Lucas couldn’t blame him.

God he really was a piece of shit. Eliott supported him in everything he did. He came here and focused on congratulating Lucas on his film role – not even once taking the spotlight to share his own exciting news. And Lucas offered no support in turn – making everything about himself, his own hurt, and his own selfish fucking feelings. He wouldn’t go to the opening. He couldn’t do that to Eliott. For once Lucas wouldn’t make it about himself. He didn’t deserve to celebrate Eliott’s successes with him. Let his true friends do that. Eliott deserves this. He does. He deserves everything. All the success. All the love. All the support. And all from people he truly loves. And it’s ok if that doesn’t include Lucas. Or – well, it will be. Lucas just needs to take a step back. _It’s not about you_.

* * * *

**Friday – July 19th**

The boys’ group chat has been blowing up all day and he knows there are messages awaiting him from Yann as well. Lucas refuses to look at any of them. He told them he needed a few days alone. They really need to learn to fucking respect that. He turns off his group chat notifications and goes back to his google search. He’s been searching all day for information about Eliott’s gallery opening but there’s little to be found. The gallery itself seems to be a relatively new but successful commercial gallery. They generally show work by emerging local artists – sort of a ‘get them before they’re famous’ vibe. And most of the artists they have shown seem to go on to be successful exhibiting and/or commercial artists. It really does seem to be a _big fucking deal_ that Eliott got this show. Lucas is ecstatic for him.

Details about the show itself are scarce – the only thing Lucas has been able to find is a facebook event. And even if he can’t go tonight, he comforts himself in the fact that while it seems to be a pop-up exhibition, pieces will still be up through the weekend. He can go tomorrow, when Eliott will be none the wiser. His only concern is that these types of exhibitions tend to attract buyers on the opening night – people who salivate over the chance to collect work by artists yet to be ‘found’ – to say later ‘well I was there when…’ And considering how talented Lucas _knows _Eliott is, he has no doubt art buyers will recognize the same. The thought of someone else buying Eliott’s work while Lucas sits at home pining leaves him feeling fidgety and restless. With his legs cramping from immobility and his thoughts becoming more and more anxious it seems the right time to go run.

By the time he gets back he’s in no better a mood but he has managed to at least tire himself out. A two hour run in the early evening, heat zapping his body of its restless energy did the trick. That’s at least something. And while his extreme sweaty state is pretty disgusting, it feels a bit cathartic too, like he’s sweating out all toxic thoughts eating away at him. Jesus. _Sweating out toxins_ – he’s starting to sound like Daphne.

He goes to plug in his phone to charge when he notices a DM from Idriss. He freezes at the sight. He doesn’t think he’s ever messaged with just Idriss before. His first thought is that something has happened to Eliott and he fumbles to open the message, his hands already shaking.

** _Hey Lucas. I don’t know what’s going on with you two but you should be here tonight. Eliott wants you here. _ **

Lucas sits heavily on the edge of the bed and reads the message over another two times before replying.

_Eliott doesn’t want me there. Trust me. I was an asshole. _

It’s true. Even if Eliott wanted Lucas there before, he sure won’t want him there now. Not after Lucas treated him so terribly. Despite Idriss’s message being sent over half an hour ago, he replies immediately.

** _He wants you here. Trust ME. I know him. _ **

Lucas would like to believe it. That despite all the loving people surrounding Eliott, he needs Lucas there. That Lucas can offer him something others cannot. He knows better.

_I don’t think it’s a good idea. Sorry. _

He should put his phone down and walk away. Go shower. Forget this conversation and everything happening with Eliott tonight. But he sits, glued to his phone awaiting a response. It takes a little longer before Idriss’s reply comes through.

** _Ok listen. He’s freaking out. I didn’t want to say it but it’s bad. You’re the only one I think can calm him down. I need you to get over here. I wouldn’t ask otherwise. _ **

Fuck. FUCK. Lucas jumps up and he’s throwing off his sweaty clothes before he realizes he hasn’t even replied. He grabs for his phone and types a quick _I’ll be there soon_ before he runs to the washroom for the fastest shower of his life, just enough to get the sweat off, before he’s hopping back out and throwing on the nicest clothes he can find on such short notice. A plain pair of black slacks, a simple blue button up. He’s probably out the door and running to his car, hair still damp and shirt barely buttoned, within ten minutes of Idriss’s last text.

The gallery isn’t particularly close but Lucas doesn’t expect much traffic on the route to get to it. Just the same he’s decidedly breaking a number of traffic rules in his rush to get there. When he pulls up the Gallery is brightly lit. Well-dressed crowds mill about inside and out and it looks like a hugely successful opening. Lucas finds parking nearby and gives himself a cursory glance in his car’s window reflection. He’s definitely looked better – but he supposes he can get away with being a trendy celebrity going for a more casual, rumpled look. That’s his hope anyways.

He makes his way to the side of the building where he can see a few waiters smoking, hoping a back entrance will attract less attention than him entering through the front door would. The waiters are rattled to see him, quickly standing up straight and tossing their cigarettes despite Lucas’s protests that they ignore him. They clearly recognize him and provide him directions through what is indeed the back of the gallery. The door leads to a back kitchen and storage area and Lucas makes his way through as subtly as possible, drawing looks from the staff milling about despite his best efforts to be inconspicuous.

The back space leads into a hall which is separated from the main gallery space only by a thin curtain. He brushes it aside as he enters and scans the room. A few people look to him interestedly but most are too self-important to debase themselves with ‘fan behaviour’ and give him no more than a cursory glance. He doesn’t see Eliott anywhere but after another scan of the room he can see Idriss talking to a few people near the front of the gallery.

It’s as Lucas begins to make his way towards him that something catches his eye and he turns. He couldn’t say how he knows so immediately it’s Eliott’s work but he does. He doesn’t even bother reading the labels, so sure in his assertion, and instead moves closer to the three large scale pieces. They must be nearly four feet wide and five feet tall, hung closely together and the similar aesthetic of all three lends them a narrative feel – as though they can be read from left to right like a line in a book. They’re layered photographs. From what Lucas can tell – a sort of digital collage. The back image is of a location in Paris, shown in black and white. The images layered over it are in colour and of various transparency. They seem to be a mix of photographs and digital drawing. The longer time spent looking at one image, the more layers become apparent, animating the black and white space with movement and colour. Lucas recognizes these places. They’re places he and Eliott visited. They’re the hidden spots they found while exploring. It makes him smile. They had so much fun finding those spots. He steps a little closer as he examines the overlaid images in colour… fingers gripping fabric, eyes scrunched with happiness, a laughing smile, a hand threaded through tangled hair … these are… these are Lucas. They’re his hands, his eyes, his smile, his hair… what… when did Eliott take these? _Why_ did Eliott take these?

Lucas stares in shock, turning to look at the other pieces and they’re the same – familiar spaces he and Eliott found together, parts of Lucas layered in colour throughout, and Eliott’s drawing woven throughout connecting all the pieces and making his own presence in the scene palpable. Lucas doesn’t understand. What does this mean? This was the project for his photography class. It was an examination of the meaning of beauty. How can Eliott have made Lucas the focus of his project when… when Lucille is who he wants to be with? Do friends do this? Is it normal to make a friend the focus of all of your artwork? Artwork like this? Lucas might not know the first thing about art but he doesn’t think so. This is something else. This is something more. A feeling kindles in his stomach and he’s afraid to label it hope. But why would Eliott create something like this if Lucas were merely a fling while he sorted out his feelings for his ex-girlfriend? Lucas just can’t believe it. This is like… a love letter. But then – why is Eliott talking to Idriss about getting back with her? About not loving Lucas? About it being just business between them? He just doesn’t understand and he’s never been more confused.

He’s moves to the third photograph. He knows the location of the black and white background immediately. It was a back alley for a street of eclectic shops where they’d come across an old sign for a market. It had been propped against the alley wall and left for garbage. But someone had come along with a black marker and had taken it upon themselves to use the sign for a canvas. They’d animated all the letters, creating tiny creatures out of them, each of the characters doing something socially unacceptable… peeing, giving the finger, jerking off, setting fire to another creature… it had made Lucas laugh and he’d spent a good deal of time examining every one and taking pictures himself. He remembers Eliott teasing him for how funny he found it – saying he had the maturity of a boy going through puberty when fart jokes were the peak of humour. And Lucas wasn’t about to let such a comment pass, choosing to instead start mimicking the characters, facial expressions and all, encouraged when Eliott hadn’t been able to stop laughing. Eliott had caught one such moment, Lucas’s face distorted as he imitated a character, and he’s layered it over the black and white setting. Eliott has then digitally drawn more characters to the layered photograph, hidden throughout – one popping out of Lucas’s hair. It’s a simpler piece than the others. Less layers. Just the setting, Lucas’s idiotic expression, and the hidden creatures. It’s as though Eliott found clarity here and all the layers were stripped away.

“You’re his muse.”

Lucas jumps at the sound of a voice speaking directly at his shoulder and quickly turns towards it. He doesn’t need to have met her before, he’s seen images of her from stalking Eliott’s Instagram so many weeks ago, and while she looks different now, here in the flesh, she’s still unmistakably Eliott’s ex-girlfriend. Tall, beautiful and aloof even in the way she stands. Lucille.

Lucas turns back to stare at the photographs without greeting her. She continues to speak.

“It’s sweet.” Her voice is soft but Lucas can sense the razor sharp edge to it – she didn’t come over for a friendly chat. “I’ve entertained his various obsessions before you know. Eliott’s always been a bit unique that way. He gets bored so easily, flits from interest to interest. He’s never had any focus. It was different with you though. He found more than another pretty boy to obsess over. He found an artistic muse. Something he could use for his art. I’m proud of him really. Rarely do his little flings result in something productive.”

She turns away from Eliott’s art and towards Lucas now but he refuses to do the same, staring steadfast at the pictures before him as she continues her malicious flaying of any shred of hope he had left.

“He’s done with you now, though. I’m sure you’ve come to realize that. He got what he needed and now he’s done. Eliott is too kind to say it so bluntly. That’s where the duty fall to me. It always falls to me. Because I’m always there. I’m who he goes back to when he grows bored of his new shiny boy – when the novelty loses its luster. But it’s time now. And you need to leave him alone.”

“You think very little of yourself.” Lucas is proud of the way his voice remains steady, his affect as cold as hers. He turns to her fully now, eyes full of malice he hopes matches her. “Always the fall-back. Never Eliott’s first choice. That can’t be easy.”

Her face twists bitterly and it distorts her beautiful features as though her true likeness were shining through. “You’ve known him for five minutes. I’ve known him for years. I know him better than anyone. I know what he wants. What he needs. You are a passing craze. Something he needed to get out of his system.” She pauses and glances around them briefly before she speaks again. “You know he’s bipolar but do you know what it truly means? How to care for him? Eliott doesn’t know his own mind. He can’t trust himself. I’m the only consistency he has. The only consistency he wants!” She’s losing her temper and her words are coming out biting now but Lucas refuses to engage – refuses to match her viciousness in tone. He’ll let his words speak for themselves.

“Eliott deserves better than someone who believes in him so little. You talk about him like he’s not a person. Like he has no agency. Like he’s not capable of making his own decisions. He deserves better than that. He’s not helpless. He’s not a patient to nurse or control. How can you know him for _years_ and not know that?”

He understands she’s spiteful and angry at losing Eliott for a time to Lucas but it doesn’t justify the way she speaks of him. Lucas means it when he says Eliott deserves better. He respects Eliott’s choice to be with whomever he wants – to choose Lucille – but he’s still Eliott’s friend, he’s still someone who cares about him, and he won’t stand by while Lucille dismisses him as though he’s incapable of independent thought. He especially won’t allow her to use Eliott’s mental illness as though it were a weapon to wield. Lucas saw his father do it to his mother. He’d been too young and scared to do anything about it then. He’s not now.

She bites back an angry sound and looks away, clearly at a loss for an effective rebuttal. When she looks back her face has softened. It seems she’s going with a different approach and Lucas won’t be fooled by it. “Lucas, please just promise you’ll stay away from him. It’s what’s best for him. Being with you hasn’t been good for him. He’s done things he’s going to regret. He’s turned down career opportunities – things that would have set him up for life! He’s not thinking clearly.”

Lucas’s skin prickles. Her comments sting a little differently now – now that there is a ring of truth to what she says. Eliott did turn down a major career opportunity. It had been his choice. The right choice in Lucas’s opinion. But what if he does regret it? What if Lucas did have too much influence over the decision Eliott made and with a little distance Eliott realizes it was a mistake?

“We’re friends.” Lucas’s voice wavers slightly now and he hates that Lucille will see it as an opening, as a sign of weakness, and know that she’s found a sore spot. “Whatever we are – we’re still friends. I’m not just going to disappear. I want him in my life. Even just as that.” He’s surprised by how much he means it. He’d thought the last few days it needed to be all or nothing. That he couldn’t _just_ be friends with Eliott. But it’s with startling clarity as he looks at the woman Eliott wants to be with – the woman he loves – and realizes that he will take Eliott in whatever form Eliott allows. That he can’t live his life without Eliott in it.

Lucille’s face hardens again. It’s not the answer she wants and Lucas isn’t cooperating. She looks around the room once more as she collects her thoughts before her eyes land on something. She motions and Lucas looks to see who she’s pointing towards, an older couple standing beside an artist’s sculptural work. “Those are Eliott’s parents.” Lucille looks back to Lucas and there’s an unkind smile on her face. “We’ve been discussing how best to help Eliott through this challenging time. They trust my judgement. As Eliott does. I’m the reason he has this show, did you know? No of course you didn’t. I’m friends with the gallery Director. I introduced her to Eliott’s work. It’s been the step-up he needed. He doesn’t like handouts but it’s different when it’s me of course.” She pauses for a moment while she lets her words sink in and Lucas can’t meet her eyes any longer, he looks back to Eliott’s parents. Lucas could have helped. If Eliott asked. He would have done anything to help. He has a million more connections than _fucking Lucille_. But then… he’s not Lucille is he? He’s not the one Eliott turned to.

She continues and she knows she’s getting to him. Lucas knows it just as she does but he can’t prevent it. “Understand something Lucas – I am that person for Eliott. That never changed. Not even when he was – when he was fucking you. But he’s back where he belongs now. Did you really think it was more between you two? That it was real?! Who do you think he’s going home with tonight?”

With that she turns and strides off, heels clicking on the concrete floor. She bumps into people she knows and smiles happily, engaging in animated discussion. Lucas doesn’t know how she does it but he has to give her credit – it takes a particularly cold hearted bitch to rip someone to shreds and walk away smiling.

He begins moving, refusing to make eye contact with anyone as he quickly makes his way out the way he came in. No one attempts to stop him and he hopes he hasn’t been seen by Idriss. He wants to run home to lick his wounds but something stops him. He told Lucille she speaks as though Eliott has no mind of his own. That it was wrong that she did so. He would be the biggest hypocrite in the world if he just let Lucille speak for Eliott and left, blindly believing what she had said. He needs to talk to Eliott. He’s not sure he wants to, not sure he’s ready to have Lucille’s words confirmed but he owes that much to Eliott.

He’d arrived late in the evening, well into the exhibition opening, and he can’t imagine he’ll have to wait long until things wrap up. He positions himself on the other side of the alley, around the side of the building where he has a nice view of the front entrance of the gallery without being overly conspicuous. The last thing he needs is someone catching a sneaky picture of celebrity Lucas Lallemant skulking outside his supposed-boyfriends gallery opening.

He plays games on his phone to distract himself. For once he doesn’t want to overthink what he’ll say, what he’ll do, what Eliott will say and do. It never works out the way he plans anyways. Lucas is coming to accept that the second he’s in Eliott’s presence his brain seems to leak out of his ears. 

It’s the laughter that has him looking up. He recognizes it. It’s Eliott’s laugh. He sees Eliott’s parents first, holding onto one another as they make their way to a waiting car. Eliott and Lucille are with them. Well that complicates things but… but Lucas will just wait and talk to him once Eliott says bye to the rest of them. Lucas can wait.

He watches as Eliott hugs his parents. He looks effervescent. Happy. So happy. His parents get in the car and Eliott and Lucille wave as it drives off before they turn. Together. It’s like watching a slow motion car crash. Lucas sees it happening but he has no control. He can’t stop it. Lucille and Eliott turn together to walk in the opposite direction. Eliott pulls her closer with an arm around her shoulders, kissing her cheek. They stay like that as they walk off into the night together. Like a couple. Like a _real_ couple. They’re going home together. She wasn’t lying. Lucas has thought – despite everything she said, all her hateful words – he had trusted Eliott – trusted that he wouldn’t –

It hits him in a wave of sickness and he’s only able to lurch sideways before he’s vomiting. He manages to miss his shoes but just barely. He stumbles further out of sight, away from his own vomit, and slumps next to the stairs into the back entrance of the gallery. He’s not sure when he began crying but when he goes to wipe his mouth its tears soaking his shirt sleeve. He’s also pretty sure he sat down in a puddle. He hopes it’s water. He doesn’t care enough to move.

He’s not sure how long he sits there – not sure if he’s still crying or if anyone has seen him. Not until there’s suddenly a face in front of him, lips moving. It’s Basile. _Basile_? Lucas concentrates on the moving lips until they form sound, and then it’s words and he understands them.

“Lucas. Lucas what the fuck, can you hear me? What are you doing here?”

“Basile?” It hurts to speak – like acid is eating away at his throat.

“Yes. Fuck!” Basile keeps one hand on Lucas’s face and he reaches with his other hand into his jacket for his phone. “I’m going to call Eliott ok? He didn’t leave too long ago. He’ll still be around.”

“NO!” Lucas smacks at Basile’s phone before he’s able to dial. “Not Eliott.” His voice cuts off and he’s horrified to realize he’s started to cry again, he can’t stop it and his breath is coming in choked off sobs.

“Fuck, Lucas. What the fuck is going on?” Basile’s eyes are wide and panicked but Lucas can’t calm him, he can’t even calm himself. “Ok I’m going to call Yann. Is that ok?”

_Yes. Yann. He needs Yann._ He nods and Basile lets out a breath of relief as he dials. Lucas doesn’t hear the words, retreating back into himself. Everything’s dark. Has it been this dark the whole time? His head aches. Like a vice is squeezing down from either side, screws slowly being tightened. He can’t breathe. _He can’t breathe_. Why can’t he breathe?

“Lucas, breathe again ok? In. Now out. Nice and slow. Copy me.” It’s Yann’s voice that brings him back and Lucas focuses on his face and mimics his breathing until the world become less hazy. He looks from Yann and sees Arthur and Basile standing behind him.

“I’m going to get you up now, alright?” Yann wraps an arm around him, pulling him to his feet. Lucas wobbles, leaning heavily into the warmth of his best friend. “We’re going to go back to Arthur’s place, ok? It’s closer. Unless you think you need a hospital – do you want us to take you to emergency, Lucas?”

Lucas manages to shake his head before he rests it on Yann’s shoulder as he’s led to Arthur’s awaiting car. But… “Ouba,” he manages trusting his friends will understand.

“I’ll go get her,” Yann replies as he pulls him closer into his side. “Don’t worry I’ll bring her back to you at Arthur’s ok?”

“Ok.”

The rest of the night is a bit of blur in his memory. He remembers being in the car, being in Arthur’s place, Yann encouraging him to wash his face, brush his teeth, changing, being tucked into bed like a child, Yann’s arms wrapping around him, the other boys piling in as well, everything being a bit too sweaty but being surrounded by the warmth and comfort of his friends and it’s ok, it’s good even, and then nothing – blissful stillness, silence, sleep.

* * * *

**Saturday – July 20th**

When he wakes it’s to the sight of Yann eating cereal in bed beside him while reading the paper.

“God this is the most disgustingly domestic shit I could ever imagine,” Lucas croaks and Yann turns to look at him mid-bite. “Sixteen year old me would lose his shit over this.”

Yann grins looking relieved. “That better not be a mocking tone I hear. Not everyone gets to wake up with me in their bed.” He pauses before rewording. “Or… Arthur’s bed I guess but that just sounds weird.”

Lucas laughs slightly as he sits up and reaches for a water bottle thoughtfully left on the table beside him. He drinks half the contents before looking back at Yann who’s watching him patiently.

“I’m sorry – for all of that last night.” Lucas looks down and fiddles with the bottle in his hands, sloshing the water back and forth.

“You don’t have to apologize, Lucas. I just want to know what’s going on. You really scared me last night. I’ve only seen you like that once before. And we _were _basically sixteen then.” It had been when Lucas’s dad left. Eight years later and Yann is still the person he calls.

“Eliott’s going back to his ex-girlfriend. Lucille.” He meant to ease into it but… well there it is. He looks up at Yann whose eyebrows have shot up sky-high. “I knew it but I guess I hadn’t seen it for myself. So a part of me – I don’t know. I guess a part of me hadn’t let it be real yet. But then last night – I saw them.”

“Eliott and his ex?”

“Yeah.” Lucas realizes he hasn’t explained the circumstances behind the evening. “Eliott had an exhibition opening – for his art. They were there together.”

“I know.” Yann nods before he shakes his head at the look on Lucas’s face and explains. “I mean I knew about the opening. You would have too if you’d been reading the group chat. Basile was there – that’s how he found you. He heard the waiters talking about ‘movie star Lucas Lallemant’ drunk in the back alley.”

“I wasn’t drunk. I didn’t drink anything.” He’s not sure why he feels the need to clarify that – probably better the waiters thought he was drunk.

“Yeah, I know that.” Yann puts down his breakfast on the side table and turns towards him on the bed. “Lucas I just don’t understand this thing with Eliott. I’m sorry but I’ve seen how he is with you. Him getting back with his ex makes no sense. None. Seriously. You two are… I’ve never seen two people more in love.”

Lucas doesn’t want to hear this. It’s the same logic that refused to leave his own head. The same thoughts that kept sparking hope. Hope that left him a vomiting, sobbing mess in a dark alley.

“None of that matters – it’s how it is. I’m sick of thinking about it. I just need to move on. This fake relationship was a mess right from the start. You knew it too.” Lucas looks up from where his eyes had once more sunk down to his hands. “You knew I’d fall for him. And I did. Because I’m an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot for falling in love, Lucas.” Yann reaches out to place a hand on his knee. “Especially not with Eliott. He’s – or I thought he was, a good guy.”

“He is a good guy.” Lucas needs to make that very clear. “He’s not at fault here, Yann. If I’m not an idiot for falling for him than he’s not an idiot for following his heart either. Even if it’s not – not what I wanted.”

“This fucking sucks,” Yann sighs and yeah… it really does.

Lucas sighs. “I just need it to be over. I need to stop kidding myself. It’s killing me. I wake up every day and remember and it’s like my insides are being ripped out. I’m going to talk to him today.”

“Lucas,” Yann clears his throat and looks at him with concern, “are you sure you’re ready to see him? To talk about all this?”

Lucas looks at Yann’s face creased with worry. He really is the best friend Lucas could ever hope for. “I’ll be ok. I’m just going to end the whole fake dating bullshit. He doesn’t need to know the rest.”

“I mean – it’s your choice but don’t you think it would be better just to be honest?”

“No. I know Eliott. He’ll just – he’ll just try to make things right. He’ll –” Lucas doesn’t want to explain himself, he’s done enough overthinking in the privacy of his own head. “I know what’s best here, ok? Just trust me.” He’s firm in his decision and Yann clearly senses it, raising his hands in surrender.

“Alright. I do trust you. Just take care of yourself first, ok?” He waits for Lucas to nod in agreement before he smiles. “Hug it out?”

Lucas grins. “I don’t know. Waking up in bed with Yann Cazas … now I get to hug him… you think sixteen year old me can handle it?”

Yann laughs. “Dumbass.” He pulls Lucas into a tight hug. “Love you.”

“And now a love declaration. I might faint.”

The hug then quickly turns into Yann pulling Lucas into a headlock to give him a noogie and well that means war. And that’s how Basile and Arthur find them, wrestling on the bed as they try to one-up one another. All four of them freeze before Basile lets out a war cry and launches himself into the tussle.

“Fuck it,” Lucas hears Arthur sigh before he too jumps into the fray.

And at least he has this. He has them. His best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll FIX IT! I PROMISE I'LL FIX IT. (Please don't hate me). 
> 
> Chapter 10 on Sunday at the latest. 
> 
> To yell at me on tumblr: surrealsunday.tumblr.com
> 
> Ok now... about Lucille…
> 
> So I am far less kind to Lucille in this fic than the show was. That is for a number of reasons and I did want to address them. In the show she is still very young and while she effs up big time, they portray her in quite a sympathetic way (though admittedly I will never be a huge fan). In this story Lucille is mid-twenties. Eliott is not a first boyfriend here. He’s the person she likely saw herself with long-term – i.e. marriage – and she very much sees herself losing him permanently because of Lucas (losing much more than a ‘boyfriend’ – as it’s not really about Eliott – but in fact losing the future she imagined. The idea of who Eliott could be – not who he is). And because her interaction with Lucas is not coming with the heightened emotions of worrying about Eliott’s safety, her intention had to be very different… and naturally, the words (especially when she speaks so ignorantly of mental illness) had to be said with a lot more malice. Essentially, she has no ‘excuse’ for her behaviour in the same way the show allows to an extent (with age and the situational panic) and so, she becomes a much less sympathetic figure. Anyways that is my ramble and thought process. I hope it makes some amount of sense because it definitely wasn’t a decision to just hate on the woman in Eliott’s life for no good reason.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day earlier than promised! It’s all I could manage but I hope it’s a pleasant surprise anyways!
> 
> Just a couple things:  
\- I break POV in one of the chats in this chapter. I don’t think you’ll mind. I don't announce it... it just happens but... it will be obvious.  
\- I haven't gone through this before posting as many times as I (obsessively) would like to so apologies if there are tiny typing errors or grammatical mistakes... I will catch them later. 
> 
> Alright here we go… I hope it's deserving of all of your enthusiasm (which ngl has been the absolute best part of posting this story)!

**Saturday – July 20th**

Lucas can’t stop his leg from bouncing under the table. He keeps noticing it, stopping, and then noticing it bouncing only ten seconds later. But he supposes it’s at least less of an obvious nervous tell, hidden from general line of sight. He’d arrived early. Because that’s who he was now apparently, someone who couldn’t show up early to save his life on most days but managed to be early to this – a meeting to break up with his fake-boyfriend… a boy he also happens to be in love with. Early to break his own heart. Sure. Why not. Just a regular ol’ day in Lucas Lallemant land apparently.

He’d chosen the coffee shop as a neutral space. A space they could both walk away from. A space that didn’t have all the associated memories of he and Eliott together. They’d only been here together maybe once. His entire apartment on the other hand was tainted by memories. He might need to hire a decorator to re-do it. He couldn’t look anywhere without seeing Eliott. Without seeing them together.

Just then Eliott walks through the door. He’s as handsome as ever and when he spots Lucas he breaks into an enormous smile. Lucas wonders if this is how he was discovered as a model. If some poor unsuspecting model scout was just sitting enjoying a cup of coffee and was suddenly smacked in the face with Eliott Demaury in all his glory. Lucas has never asked how he’d gotten into modeling. There’s so many things he never got a chance to ask. So many things he still wants to know about Eliott. Wants to learn. Today’s not that day.

Eliott approaches and his smile hasn’t lessened. He leans forward as he reaches the table and Lucas is so shocked he barely moves in time, turning his head just before Eliott’s lips connect with his mouth so they land on his cheek instead. Eliott freezes at the action before he begins moving again, leaning back and sitting across from Lucas, his smile dimmed a little now.

“Hey. You ok?” He still looks so genuinely happy to see Lucas and Lucas doesn’t understand – a million questions spring to mind. But none of it matters anymore. He doesn’t need any answers. No more than Eliott’s actions have already given him.

“I’m fine. Don’t you want to get something?” Lucas nods towards the counter. He’d pointedly not ordered Eliott a coffee. They’d both gotten in the habit, when meeting in a coffee shop, of getting the others coffee order when one of them arrived first . But it was something couples do. They weren’t a couple. Lucas needed to start acting like they weren’t a couple. Today was about moving on.

“No, I’ll grab something in a bit,” Eliott replies. He pauses for a moment as he looks at Lucas and Lucas shifts under his scrutiny. “Idriss said you came last night?” _Fuck_. Lucas had been sure Idriss hadn’t seen him.

“Uh. Yeah. Just for a bit.” He brings his coffee to his mouth for something to do, sipping at it as he looks away from Eliott.

“Did you – did you see my pieces?”

“Oh, um, yah I did.” He looks back at Eliott to see a hopeful look lighting up his face and _god_ Lucas still just wants to give him the world. It’s so unfair. He’s still so soft for that face. “They’re incredible, Eliott. You deserved that exhibition. I’m sure it’s going to lead to lots more shows. You’ll be a famous artist before you know it.”

Eliott’s cheeks colour just the slightest bit and he looks pleased as he plays with the rings on his fingers. He glances back up at Lucas. “But you – you got what they were about?”

_You’re his muse. A passing craze. Something he needed to get out of his system. _Lucille’s words slash through his head, just as sharp and cutting as they were the night before. He needs to get this conversation back on track. This isn’t why he’s here.

“Actually, uh, I sort of wanted to talk to you about all that and like – this, um, this thing with us–”

“Me too.” Eliott cuts him off and reaches for Lucas’s hand holding fast to his coffee cup, covering it with his own. “I’ve wanted to talk to you for a while now – so long actually. I just didn’t know how…”

He looks suddenly somber and serious. Oh god. _No_. Lucas can’t let Eliott do this before he has a chance. Eliott doesn’t get to be the one to do this.

“Right.” Lucas cuts him off firmly and continues, his voice as steady and sure as he can make it. “So that makes things easy then. If we’re both in agreement. It’s a good time to end things anyways. With your gallery success and with me getting the Nolan film. Really no need to continue.”

“What?” Eliott pulls his hand back and sits up straight in his chair, staring at Lucas, his expression suddenly unreadable.

“Well the press for _Constellations _is about to get intense and it would be pretty unfair to put you through that at this point. Besides, there’s really no need for the fake-dating thing anymore. It served its purpose. This way we can both just move on, stay friends and find people we want to be with for real, right?” He inhales deeply as he watches Eliott. _Don’t lose it now, Lucas, you’re nearly there. Nearly there._

“Right.” Eliott’s eyes drop to his own hands on the table and Lucas watches him swallow. “Yeah. People we can be with for real.”

It hurts. It hurts so fucking much. That for Eliott that means Lucille. But Lucas can do this. He can do this _for _Eliott. He has to free him from his obligation to Lucas. It has to be convincing. If he thinks he’s hurting Lucas in the process it will never be a clean break. There will be no hope of maintaining a friendship. Lucas couldn’t stand to see the pity in his eyes every time they saw one another. And Eliott would come to resent the guilt he felt every time he looked at Lucas.

“Exactly. But um,” _fuck_ this is so awkward Lucas nearly chokes on it, “thank you. Really. For everything.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Lucas.” Eliott looks up at him and he looks tired. Maybe as tired as Lucas feels.

“Well I sort of do. But anyways – we’ll be friends, right?” In all honestly Lucas isn’t sure he’ll be able to transition that easily but he meant what he said to _Lucille_ – he’ll do whatever it takes to keep Eliott in his life. If that means eating his feelings until he’s puking in dark alleys he’ll fucking do it.

Eliott nods, smiling a little sadly. “Sure. Friends.”

Lucas returns the smile – small, a little insincere. He knows it’s weird now but they’ll find their way back. They’ll figure it out. Eliott’s probably being eaten alive by guilt, sad that perhaps Lucas is hurt or _will _be hurt, once Eliott is publicly with Lucille. But once he believes Lucas is ok – once he sees it for himself – he’ll come around.

“Ok well.” Lucas takes one more sip from his coffee. It’s cold. “I gotta get going. I’ve got contracts to go over with Arthur.” Eliott nods eyes on the table in front of him.

Lucas stands, pats at non-existent items in his pockets. “Well so… I’ll see you around?”

Eliott looks up and offers a small smile. “Sure. See you around, Lucas.”

Lucas walks away and imagines shards of himself falling behind him in a trail – shattering on the floor as he goes. It’s as he reaches the door that a hand on his arm wrenches him back. And then he’s being crushed to Eliott’s chest. Lucas’s arms go around Eliott’s back and he latches on as he buries his face in Eliott’s neck, squeezing as tightly as he can manage with shaking arms. Lucas inhales deeply, pushing his nose further into the soft skin marked by prickles of stubble right under Eliott’s jaw. He feels Eliott exhale shakily in response, hot breath against Lucas’s neck that has him going instantly pliant and soft in Eliott’s arms. Lucas is desperate to commit it all to memory – the way Eliott smells, the way he breathes, the way he feels. Eliott has one hand threaded through Lucas’s hair at the back of his head and he uses his grip to pull Lucas’s head back. His breath is coming short and fast and his face looks broken, the emotion running across it sharp and jagged – as shattered and raw as Lucas feels. He stares into Lucas’s eyes and Lucas can’t stand it. Can’t stand being so exposed – terrified Eliott will read every bit of love he feels for him pouring out of his eyes. He squeezes them shut, curling his arms back to his own chest and waits. He hears Eliott sigh. A long, heavy moment passes. And then he feels Eliott’s forehead pressing against his own, warm breath against his lips. And he wishes Eliott would just do it. Kiss him. Slam their mouths together and shatter Lucas once and for all. Instead lips press gently to his cheek. It barely lasts a second before they’re gone. Hands skim down Lucas’s neck, over his shoulders, a squeeze and then release. When he opens his eyes, Eliott is gone. 

He makes it home and into the shower before he breaks. Legs giving out he curls himself around his knees, pulling them into his chest under the punishing spray of the showerhead. He quietly sobs.

* * * *

**Sunday – July 21st**

* * * *

**Monday – July 22nd**

“And so Lucas,” the bubbly morning host turns to him, “you and Imane obviously get along, that must have made filming enjoyable.”

Lucas turns his head to grin at Imane next to him. “Oh we put up with one another – let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

Everyone shares a laugh. The interview has gone well so far. He and Imane play off one another beautifully. Always have. And the questions have been softballs about the film – nothing too challenging so far.

“And has she helped you through your break up? I imagine things are quite fresh?” And… there it is. Lucas had been waiting for it. He knew Imane had been forewarned by Arthur so she wouldn’t be shocked either. But this needed to happen. Just as he’d told Arthur – he’d far rather the heat turn on him than Eliott.

“Imane’s been a good friend, yes.” Lucas nods and waits for the follow-up – knows that they won’t leave things there.

“And I know it’s a sensitive topic but is there anything you’re willing to share about the breakup? I understand there are a lot of heartbroken fans of the two of you out there,” the host asks sympathetically. Lucas knows better than to let down his guard. He learned that one the hard way.

“Sometimes things just don’t work out. There’s no bad blood or anything. We both care about one another very much and I only want the best for him.” It’s a line he’d practiced more than once in front of the dressing room mirror.

“Forgive me. I certainly don’t want to start any drama,” Lucas highly doubts that and only just manages to hold back an eye roll, “but I’d be absolutely raked over the coals by our fans if I didn’t bring it up. There are a great deal of rumours that cheating was involved. I believe Eliott was spotted with an ex-girlfriend and it certainly got the rumour mill talking when you two split directly afterwards. Do you have any comment on that?”

“Sure I have a comment on that.” He feels Imane’s hand firm on his arm as though she can hold back his rage by force of will. It does help calm him, if only slightly. “Those rumours are bullshit. Whoever Eliott chooses to be at this point is up to him and he’s not betraying me in any way by doing so. He never has. Anyone who says otherwise is full of crap and I’d love if they’d say it to my face instead of dragging their sniveling, lying selves to the nearest tabloid.”

“Strong words,” the host acknowledges with a raise of her brows. “Surely though things aren’t all rosy? I certainly know from my own experience, break-ups happen for a reason. Rarely is it that no one is at fault – that one should only have kind words for the other…”

And Lucas is so done with this shit. They’re looking to make Eliott the villain. He can see it from a mile away. He won’t allow it – not when he can prevent it. Not when it’s one thing he _can _control.

“Well get used to it.” He removes Imane’s hand from his arm as he leans forward. “I’m going to be very clear. Not just to you. To everyone watching. To all other media outlets. To anyone who might be a fan of mine and feel a little protective. If anyone is at fault, it’s me. I never deserved Eliott. He’s so much better a person than I could ever hope to be. I was fu- freaking lucky to spend the time with him I did. He’s the best person I know. And I won’t stand for anyone – not _anyone _– implying otherwise.”

“I have to say,” the host looks unruffled by Lucas’s ferocity, likely used to dealing with the mercurial moods of any number of celebrities she's interviewed, “you sound like a man deeply in love. Breakups can be hard that way. I think we can all understand and respect that.”

Lucas isn’t sure how to respond. If he’s honest he’d expected further invasive questions. Thankfully Imane comes through. “I think Lucas’s passionate defense of people he cares about is something very unique he brought to his role. It’s an intrinsic quality of his character and certainly one of the reasons my own character is drawn to work with him.”

He smiles at her gratefully and the conversation moves on.

_You sound like a man deeply in love_. He’s as transparent as he’s ever been. It will be the headline tomorrow – today even. That not even a world famous movie star could hold onto the person they love. That despite the breakup he clearly hasn’t let go. That his feelings are as obvious as they are pathetic. But… it doesn’t matter. He’ll shoulder it all and more. Anything to protect Eliott. 

* * * *

Lucas knocks and waits for her ok before entering the dressing room, finding her sitting at the vanity reapplying her lipstick.

“I’m sorry, Imane, I know we said I’d have to field questions about Eliott but I didn’t mean to highjack the whole interview.” He leans next to her as he watches her appraise her makeup.

“You didn’t highjack anything, Lucas. Besides – it needed to be said. They’re going to go after Eliott.”

“Ugh, I know!” He stands in frustration and begins pacing. “You saw that too? God it’s so stupid. I swear I will sue every tabloid that publishes those lies!”

Imane makes a small sound of amusement. “Believe me it’s not worth it.” He supposes she would know. No one has faced more lies in the tabloids, more bullying by the Press, than Imane. It quiets him – his own problems seeming so insignificant in comparison.

“I’m taking a break,” she suddenly says as she stands and begins collecting items into her purse.

“Oh right, sorry, sure. I’ll wait for you out by the car.” He goes to leave but her voice stops him.

“No Lucas.” She’s looking at him now, an exasperated sort of smile on her face. “I mean a break from acting. After the press for _Constellations_ ends. I’m taking a break.”

He can’t hide his shock, doesn’t even try. “I thought you loved acting? Why would you want to take a break now? Right when our careers are really taking off!”

She smiles as she contemplates her words before answering. “I’ve been working without a break since I was sixteen, Lucas. I barely see my family. Sometimes I’m so lonely I forget that it doesn’t have to be like that. That it’s _not _like that for most people. These last few weeks… being back in Paris… with my friends, my family… Sofiane. I guess I’ve just realized I need some time to sort out what it means not to be alone.”

“But,” Lucas doesn’t understand but for some reason it feels like he’s losing Imane, “you don’t have to quit acting to do that.”

Imane shakes her head. “Not quit. Just take a break. Sort out who I am without this job. Without this media breathing down my neck. Without the fake people. Without the rude questions. I want a chance to be with Sofiane. To see where life takes me when it’s not being decided for me. I love acting but I’m not sure it’s made me happy – not for the past few years. Not the way it makes you happy. I want a chance to be happy, Lucas. We both deserve that.”

Lucas nods reluctantly. Imane’s decision shouldn't be making him so damn emotional. She’s not disappearing off the face of the earth. In fact he’ll likely see her a lot more often. It just feels like… things are changing. And once again Lucas has no say.

“Lucas,” Imane is standing in front of him now and she tips his head up with a finger under his chin, “I don’t know what’s holding you back but we both deserve happiness. You no less than me. I’m going after what I want. You should too.”

If _fucking _only.

* * * *

**Tuesday – July 22nd**

* * * *

**Wednesday – July 23rd**

* * * *

**Thursday – July 25th**

* * * *

**Friday – July 26th**

The Peninsula Paris is actually one of Lucas’s favourites. He’d always thought he’d be the one to romance someone here. And actually when he thinks about it, he totally mentioned that to Yann once, while drunk and bitching about his lack of a love life. So Yann was definitely stealing his idea in this plan for Chloe. But it was sweet that Yann so badly wanted to do something special for her. Lucas was genuinely happy for his friend. Happy for Chloe too. She deserved someone who truly wanted to be with her. They deserved to be happy together. But Lucas was never going to get over the irony in helping his best friend, the subject of all of his sixteen-year-old-Lucas romantic delusions (some of which may or may not have included hotels just like this), set up for a romantic evening with Lucas’s ex… however loose that definition might be. Then throw in the fact that Lucas is doing so while heartbroken, and life had a seriously dark sense of humour. But it’s ok. He’s _fine_. He’d managed to shower and style his hair and dress like a normal human and he was here, right? And even if he wasn’t convincing himself with this act he might just convince Yann.

Yann opens the door when Lucas knocks and he looks about as anxious as Lucas had been expecting. He chuckles a little as he claps his friend on the shoulder with a quick greeting and makes his way into the room, laying down the bags he brought before taking it in. It’s beautiful. Not their most luxurious suite but he knows even this room must be stretching Yann’s budget considerably. A seating area sits separate with two cozy chairs, a couch and a table, situated just next to balcony doors Yann has opened, allowing the cooler evening breeze to flow into the room. A king size bed is at the other end of the room and next to it the door to the ensuite where Lucas can see a generous tub. _Perfect_. He grins at Yann who has remained standing awkwardly at the center of the room wringing his hands, and makes his way over to the bags he’d dropped near the entrance.

“Don’t look so nervous, man.” Lucas chuckles as he brings over the bags and places them on the coffee table. “I got you covered.”

He begins laying out the contents of the bags. He’d really taken some time to collect everything he thought Yann and Chloe might enjoy and was quite pleased with his purchases. It honestly hadn’t been the easiest of tasks. He kept imagining different scenarios for buying such items. Scenarios that had nothing to do with another couple. But it was stupid. It wasn’t reality. He needed to get the fuck over it. And so he’d gone a little overboard for Chloe and Yann. Champagne (the real stuff), strawberries dipped in chocolate, rose petals for the bed, condoms, candles, bubble bath...

“Lube?” Yann picks up the mentioned object with a brow cocked in question.

“Hey,” Lucas grabs it back, placing it back amongst the other assorted items, “it’s not just dudes that need it you know. It can come in handy with the ladies too.” He wiggles his eyebrows in what he feels is an appropriately suggestive manner. It has the intended effect as Yann laughs.

“Alright I’ll take your word for it – with all you know about sexually pleasing ‘the ladies’.”

“Ok fuck off,” Lucas scoffs faux-offended. “Who brought you all this, hunh? I don’t see you jumping in here with all the romantic shit you brought.” He looks around Yann and does a quick perusal of the room. “Did you bring anything, man? Jesus you’d be lost without me. See – told you. Master of Romance right here.”

Yann smiles as he picks up the bubble bath and inspects it. “Bubble bath. Nice touch.”

“Thank you I thought so,” Lucas sniffs haughtily as he grabs the rose petals and begins sprinkling them across the bed. The duvet is a deeper grey. Not ideal to offset the colour of the red rose petals but… Lucas supposed it will do. Where this would have been perfect is on the crisp white linens of the beach house in Cap d’Ail. On his and Eliott’s bed. Anyways…

“Lucas, maybe you should hold off on that,” Yann’s voice comes from behind him sounding hesitant. And well it’s a little late for that, Lucas has already spread the entirety of the rose petals across the bed, but the caution in Yann’s tone has him turning back quickly in concern.

“Why?” He moves towards Yann and places a comforting hand on his friend’s bicep. “What’s going on? Did something happen with Chloe?” Fuck that’s all Lucas needs, a broken-hearted best friend to deal with when Lucas barely knows how to deal with his own shattered heart.

“No, no.” Yann smiles at him but it’s strained. “Chloe and I are good. She’s downstairs actually. We’re going to go to dinner.”

“Oh ok.” Lucas scrunches his forehead in confusion. “You want me to stay and set up then? Just let myself out when I’m done?”

“Uh no.” Yann turns shuffling away from him slightly as he rubs distractedly at his head. “Fuck. I’m doing a terrible job of explaining this.”

“Explaining what?” Lucas is so confused and he’d really like Yann to explain what the hell is going on now.

“You’re just – I’m afraid you’re going to be really pissed with me.” Yann turns back towards him and begins wringing his hands again. Lucas can’t possibly fathom why helping Yann romance Chloe will result in him being angry. That there’s something else going on here is becoming blatantly obvious and the thought has a chill running up Lucas’s spine.

“Yann you’re freaking me out. Just tell me what’s going on.” A knock comes from the door just as Lucas begins to approach Yann.

Yann’s head jerks up. “Fuck. FUCK.”

“Is that Chloe?” Lucas asks looking towards the door before looking back at his panicked friend. “I thought you said she was going to wait downstairs?”

“Ok, ok.” Yann is suddenly right in front of him, grabbing his shoulders and holding him firm. “I need you to listen to me, alright?”

Lucas nods despite the million questions he’d prefer to be asking instead.

Yann glances back at the door quickly before continuing, “I talked to Eliott.”

Lucas stares at Yann not comprehending the words that have just come out of his best friend’s mouth.

“What?”

“I know – I know you’re going to be angry but you need to talk to him.” Yann squeezes his shoulders.

“What?” He stares at Yann unblinking.

“It’s a shit thing to do I know – to trick you like this. But I didn’t know what else to do, Lucas. You two need to talk. And you’re so fucking stubborn. I just – I didn’t know what else to do…” Another knock sounds at the door and Lucas looks towards it before looking back at Yann.

When thoughts come rushing back it’s with fury attached. He knocks Yann’s hands off his shoulders as he backs up and stares between his friend and the door to the room.

“What the fuck did you do, Yann?” He can’t believe Yann would betray him like this.

“Lucas, please,” Yann pleads with him. “Just give him a chance. Let him talk. I promise I wouldn’t have done this if I thought it was going to hurt you more.” One last pleading look towards Lucas and Yann turns to walk to the door.

No. _Fuck_. How could Yann do this? How could he make Lucas face Eliott like this? God Yann doesn’t understand. He doesn’t know the whole situation. He’s a romantic and he thinks Lucas is wrong about how Eliott feels. But he’s not. How many times does Lucas need to experience having his heart ripped from his chest before it’s deemed enough? When he’s truly hollow? When the damage becomes too great to be patched or repaired to any extent? When nothing of Lucas is left?

He wants to run. He wants to hop off the fucking balcony. Anything to get away and not have to face this. Not have to face this _again_. But he’s been given no choice.

When Eliott walks in Lucas keeps his eyes on Yann. His friend pauses holding the door to the room and looks back at Lucas. There are a million pleas written across his face. _Please don’t hate me. Please don’t run. Please talk to him. _And then the door shuts behind him. And it’s just Lucas and Eliott.

Lucas clears his throat as his eyes drop to the ground and he bites at his lip. He heaves a deep breath and looks up. And there’s Eliott staring back at him. He looks like he hasn’t slept in days. Lucas knows the feeling. He’s still the most beautiful person Lucas has ever seen. He remembers wondering if he’d ever get used to it – what the sight of Eliott did to him. He’s sure now he won’t. Eliott’s affect on him has never once lessened. Lucas supposes he has that whole ‘being in love’ thing to thank for that. Then again maybe it’s just Eliott. Maybe Lucas isn’t the only one that feels that way. Maybe _Lucille_ does too.

He turns away from Eliott, moving further into the room and to the other side of the coffee table before he turns back. Eliott hasn’t moved.

“That’s my shirt.”

Lucas’s eyes drop to the shirt he’s wearing – the shirt to which Eliott refers. _FUCK_. It is. Lucas hadn’t even realized. Eliott had left a lot of things at Lucas’s place but Lucas was fondest of his shirts. Some of them still smelled like Eliott. Lucas had been sleeping in them. He hadn’t even thought about it when he’d worn this one today. It’s a non-descript maroon shirt. The only obvious tell being that it hangs loose off Lucas’s frame. Shit. He’s already given himself away.

“Um, yeah. So…” Lucas blinks down at the shirt and swallows and looks up at Eliott again, “I didn’t know Yann was inviting you to come here today.”

“I know.” Eliott steps into the room further, closer to Lucas but still separated by half the room. “Did you buy my art? The work from the exhibition? Did you buy it?”

Lucas feels like he’s been dropped into the middle of a conversation without any way to catch up. He’s so thrown by the question he has to repeat it back, “Did I buy your art?”

“Yes.” Eliott’s watching Lucas intensely in that way he does, like his eyes can read all of Lucas’s secrets. “Did you?”

Lucas hopes Eliott can’t read him now – hopes some part of him still remains locked away. Private. He’s standing in Eliott’s shirt, after his _best friend_ told Eliott who knows what sort of pathetic details about how terribly Lucas has been coping in order to get him here. Eliott doesn’t need the truth in this.

“No.” He says it firmly. No blinking. No fidgeting.

“No?” Eliott’s eyebrows shoot up. “No you didn’t buy them?”

“No. No I didn’t buy them,” Lucas confirms and has to break eye contact, glancing out in the direction of the balcony. “Why are you questioning me like this is an interrogation? It’s great your art sold. I’m happy for you. I didn’t buy it though."

“Lucas,” Eliott comes closer still, the coffee table the only thing separating them now and Lucas fights the urge to back up and put a chair between them as well, “I priced those pieces – I priced them way too fucking high.” He gestures with a hand as though to illustrate a mountain of money. Lucas nearly laughs. They weren’t _that_ much. And for the quality – it was a basic steal as far as Lucas was concerned. Eliott searches Lucas’s eyes, “I didn’t want them to sell. The gallery is commercial. They insisted they be listed. So I priced them in a way that would never sell. They sold anyways.”

Well that’s… confusing. Is Eliott angry he no longer has them? Lucas supposes he could arrange some sort of anonymous return to the artist… but… he sort of wants them.

“I was so upset when I heard they’d sold,” Eliott speaks again and Lucas’s eyes are trapped staring back. “I thought it was a joke. The Director though – she was thrilled. Said it was a high profile sale though she couldn’t reveal the buyer.” That had been a stipulation of Lucas’s – that his name not be publicly revealed. “But she told me I had a pretty famous fan. That I probably already knew that.”

Oh fuck. _That fucking Director_. Lucas should have been clearer that she wasn’t to reveal a single fucking detail to Eliott. He’s trusted that stipulating it was an anonymous purchase would be good enough. Apparently not. Stupid loud mouth gallery Directors.

Lucas shrugs. “Why are you bothering to ask if you already know?”

“Why are you lying about it?” Eliott retorts and sounds frustrated.

“Because it doesn’t matter, Eliott. None of this matters. Why are you even here?” He runs a hand through his hair, pulling at the strands and the dull pain helps ground him.

“I…” Eliott looks taken aback for a moment and yeah, Lucas bets he is. He was tricked into coming here just like Lucas. He’s here out of obligation. Because he’s a good person. Because Lucas is fucking pathetic. “Yann texted me. And what he said – it made me think that –”

“Yeah I can only imagine what Yann said.” Lucas clenches his hands into fists at his side, squeezing until the nails bite into the palms of his hands. “I get what it must look like, ok? I’m standing here in your fucking shirt and I bought your art and whatever-the-fuck-else Yann said. But I’m fine ok? You don’t need to do this. Like – fix me or whatever. I’m not some charity case. I’m a little fucked up right now, I know. And I’m sorry Yann dragged you into this because he’s worried about me. But I’ll figure it out.” He’s beginning to lose his breath as his voice rises. “But I can’t figure it out if you’re always fucking here. Standing in front of me – all beautiful and perfect! It just fucks me up more, ok?! It makes everything worse! You don’t have to feel bad – you didn’t do anything wrong. You don’t _have_ to be here. I just – I need you not to be here. I need to forget! I need you to let me forget!!!”

“God will you just shut the fuck up?!” Eliott is suddenly in front of him, clasping his face roughly in his hands. Then just as unexpectedly, Eliott’s lips are on his.

And Lucas is just as pathetic as he’s ever been. Because he wants it. Even as pity. He still wants Eliott as much as he ever did. His hands fly up to Eliott’s neck, pulling him closer as their mouths move against one another. Eliott’s lips are soft but they don’t yield even for a moment, his hands move around Lucas’s back and pull him closer, mouths slanting together again and again. The feeling of it is both familiar and not. The electricity between them, the live current that centers at their lips is one Lucas knows well. And yet it’s new – because he thought he’d never have it again, because even now – he still doesn’t. It’s as Eliott’s tongue teases over his lower lip begging entrance that he remembers. Eliott isn’t his. Eliott has someone. Eliott has a girlfriend.

Lucas pushes him off with enough force that Eliott stumbles back a step while Lucas trips backwards, grabbing for one of the chairs to steady himself.

“What are you doing?!” It would be a yell but for the fact that his voice is choked by emotion. He can feel tears collecting in his eyes and he’s powerless to prevent their inevitable fall. “You can’t do that! Why did you do that?! You can’t do that to me. You have a girlfriend!”

“Lucas.” They’re both out of breath and Eliott’s chest rises and falls rapidly as he begins to approach. He freezes when Lucas backs up another step with a hand raised. “I don’t understand what’s made you think that. I’m not with Lucille."

“You are.” Lucas doesn’t know what is happening or why Eliott is lying but he’s sure of that. He heard it from Eliott’s mouth. He saw it with his own eyes. “You are. Why are you lying?”

“I’m not lying!” Eliott takes another step closer and drags a hand through his hair leaving some of the strands standing straight up. “Why would I lie about that? I’m not with Lucille. I was never with her. Not since you. I’m never going to be. What is so hard about that to understand?”

_No. _No. That’s not true. He remembers Eliott’s words. _It’s not like we’re in love_. He remembers Idriss’s words. _So you’re just going to fuck him and go back to her? _Lucille’s words. _Who do you think he’s going home with tonight? _He saw them. He _saw_ them. They left together. They left together holding one another. Kissing one another.

“No.” Lucas shakes his head, rubbing a hand over his eyes before looking back at Eliott and he’s angry now. He’s angry at Eliott. For making him doubt. For lying. And for what? What possible reason does he have to do this to Lucas?! “I heard you, Eliott. I _heard _you. With Idriss. And I saw you with – with her. You left with her. You were kissing her. You were together. I don’t understand,” his voice fails him, breaking obviously, “I don’t understand why you won’t just tell the truth.”

“Lucas,” Eliott is shaking his head, one hand reaching out towards him before it falls limply at his side, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Kissing her? I never kissed her. I never told Idriss I was with Lucille. What – I don’t even – what did you hear me tell him?”

Lucas hates that he has to repeat it – hates that Eliott’s denial of the truth is forcing Lucas to relive that moment.

“You said you were going back to her. That you didn’t want me to know. Idriss was mad at you but you wouldn’t listen. You said – you said it wasn’t love between us. It was business. It didn’t matter.” Lucas blinks rapidly. He won’t cry. _He won’t cry_.

“I never – when was this?” Eliott doesn’t show any sort of recognition. Truly not seeming to recall the conversation. Maybe he doesn’t. Maybe it didn’t mean anything to him. Words that broke Lucas. Maybe they meant nothing to Eliott.

“At the house. In Cap d’Ail. Just before we left. In the gardens. I heard you two arguing.” Lucas looks away, holding his bruised hand and rubbing his thumb over the scabs still marking his knuckles. “I know I shouldn’t have listened. But I did. I heard you, Eliott. I heard you.”

He looks back to meet Eliott’s eyes and this time there’s dawning recollection. There’s more than that too. Eliott looks stunned. It had never occurred to him Lucas knew. He’d meant to keep it from Lucas. And Lucas wants to feel anger at that – feel that familiar rage building in his bloodstream – instead he’s consumed by sadness. Eliott never intended on being honest.

“Lucas,” Eliott’s voice wavers and he moves a little closer, bordering the coffee table and approaching as if Lucas were a wild animal liable to spook, “that’s not what Idriss and I were talking about.”

Lucas scoffs. Maybe there is some anger left in him. Does Eliott really think he can talk his way out of this? “I heard you with my own ears, Eliott.”

“I know. I know what you – what you thought you heard. Please Lucas, just let me explain.” Eliott stares at Lucas pleadingly. He’ll wait. He won’t force Lucas to listen to anything he has to say. Not if Lucas doesn’t want to. Lucas nods and Eliott’s hand goes to his mouth and pulls at his lips as he collects his thoughts. “We were talking about Lucille. Just… not in the way you thought. Idriss was mad because I was letting her help me – with the exhibition. Um, she’d contacted me and said she could help because she knew the gallery Director and –”

“I know.” Lucas cuts off his explanation but he’s listening now. This is… going in a direction he didn’t expect. He’d been under the impression Eliott had gone to Lucille… not the other way around.

“You know?” Eliott pauses to look at Lucas in inquiry.

“Yes. Lucille told me,” Lucas says it coldly. They haven’t even gotten to that part of this mess.

“Lucille told…” Eliott shakes his head as though to say ‘ok we’ll get to that later’ before he picks up where he left off. “Idriss was angry I wasn’t asking you for help instead. He hated that I was working with Lucille. That I took her up on the offer. That I hadn’t told you about it. He didn’t think it was fair. And it wasn’t. I know that. I knew it then. It’s just that – things were so good with us, Lucas. We were so happy. I didn’t want to mess it up.” His eyes are raw with emotion as he looks at Lucas. “I knew you’d help me if I asked. But I didn’t want you to think I was using you. I never wanted that.”

Lucas knows. He remembers… Eliott insisting he not financially benefit in any way, refusing to let Lucas buy him things, foiling Lucas’s every plan to spoil him, being so uncomfortable with the thought that he wasn’t contributing to their trip to the coast…

“With Lucille it was easy. She was a friend. It wasn’t complicated and she wanted to help. And it wasn’t anything more than that. I was going to tell you. Eventually I was going to tell you. I just thought I could pretend everything was fine. I’d surprise you with the invite to the opening. It wouldn’t matter that Lucille helped. But Idriss,” Eliott takes a deep breath as he remembers, “he said she was still in love with me. That it was fucked up to work with her, to not tell you… when she felt that way about me.” He looks up at Lucas and his eyes are earnest and desperate. “Lucas, when I said it was business. That it wasn’t love. I was talking about Lucille. Not you. It wasn’t about you.”

Lucas feels the words run through him, foreign and unexpected. That can’t be true. Can it? He’d heard – he was _sure_ he’d heard Eliott say…

“But,” Lucas shakes his head, his memory a barrage of flickering images, words, feelings, “Idriss said –” he swallows before repeating the words, “you were just fucking me and going back to her.”

“_Fuck_.” Eliott looks up to the ceiling as he recalls before he drops his eyes back to Lucas. “Idriss was being a dick. He was trying to get under my skin. He said that because he knew it would piss me off – because it _wasn’t_ what I was doing.”

It’s so much new information to absorb. The context of Lucas’s memories shift and change colour as they’re reframed in new light. But… but it wasn’t just that. It wasn’t just what he heard between Idriss and Eliott. He saw the evidence of it himself. He remembers Lucille’s words. He wishes he could forget.

“But I saw you.” When he speaks it’s barely a whisper, his voice stripped of any strength or surety, “I saw you with her at the opening. You left together. You were holding one another. And she – she said –”

“What?” Eliott’s voice too has quieted too. “What did she say to you?”

Lucas isn’t sure he can repeat it all without breaking. When he looks up at Eliott he can already feel a tear escape, slipping down his face. “She said you were going home together. That I was – I was just something you needed out of your system. A fling. That you used me for your art – like a muse. And now – now you’re done with me.”

“What the fuck?!” Eliott’s jaw locks and his eyes cut sharply to the side. He takes a number of measured breaths before he speaks. “I’m sorry, Lucas. I’m so sorry.” His eyes scan Lucas’s face and he looks like he desperately wants to come closer but he stays where he is. “She had no right to say those things to you. And she’s wrong. She doesn’t know what the fuck she’s talking about.” Eliott abruptly turns and sits down heavily on one of the chairs next to the coffee table, he scrapes a hand through his hair as he leans forward resting his forearms on his knees before he looks back up at Lucas. “When you saw us leaving together… I was so fucking happy. Idriss told me you were at the show and I knew you’d have seen my art and I was just… so hopeful. That it would finally change things. And I was just so excited. Everything was such a success. I was walking a friend home, Lucas. That’s it. Or – that’s all it was to me.” He sighs deeply. “But Idriss was right. She still has feelings for me. She told me that night. When we got to her place. I rejected her, Lucas. I told her we’d never be together. Not ever. Not when – not when there’s you. I’m so sorry you saw us together like that. I’m so sorry what I did – god, all the stupid fucking choices I made – that they made you believe I wanted to be with her. I screwed up so badly. The only thing I wanted to do was protect you. And all I did is I hurt you.”

This can’t be… this can’t be true. Everything Lucas thought… everything he saw… all of it, untrue. There’s no way. There’s just no way Eliott wants Lucas. Not when he could have Lucille. Not when he could have whoever he wants. Lucas doesn’t get that lucky. In no universe is Lucas that lucky. This is just… Eliott trying to make it right. Like always. Trying to soften the blow. It fucking sucks.

“I don’t believe you,” His voice comes out stronger now that’s he’s rediscovered his anger. “This is just you trying to be nice. I don’t need your pity, Eliott. I’m a grown fucking man – I don’t need you feeling sorry for me or –”

“It’s not fucking pity!” Eliott shouts it as he stands, his body shaking with anger. “God how the fuck did I fall in love with such a pain in the ass?!!!”

It’s as though time screeches to a halt and the world drops away around them. It’s dramatic as fuck but it’s exactly how it feels to Lucas. As though he and Eliott are the only beings in existence. Nothing else in the world matters. Nothing but this moment. Those words.

“You… what?” Surely Lucas misheard him.

The frustration and anger leave Eliott’s expression. His face softens as he stares at Lucas. Something like hope reflected in his eyes.

“I’m in love with you, Lucas. This isn’t pity. I’ve only ever been with you because I wanted to be.” He smiles at Lucas a little ruefully. “God do you have any idea how much I wanted you? From the very first moment I met you. Even before that. I thought it was just a crush. That it would go away. That I’d get over it once I spent more time with you and you were no longer this out-of-reach movie star. Only then it was you. And it was so much worse. Because I fell in love. I fell in love with _you_. Just you, Lucas.” His eyes are watery as he continues, “I’d never felt it before. You’re just – you’re such a little shit. The biggest pain in my ass. And I love everything about you. I’ve never been in love like this. Only you, Lucas. It’s the scariest, best thing I’ve ever done. Loving you.”

And that’s just… it, isn’t it? It’s just that easy. It’s the truth. No more doubt. No more self-sabotage. No more miscommunication or listening to the lies of others. Lucas sees it reflected back in Eliott’s eyes – the same love Lucas has come to know well. Eliott loves Lucas. He’s in love with him. It’s unmistakable. They love one another. And suddenly everything is so simple. So clear.

He moves on instinct, around the coffee table, to where Eliott stands and he’s reaching for him, pulling him down by the neck and then they’re kissing and it’s as though it’s how it’s always been. Like their bodies had never separated, their lips only known the feel of one another. Like touching is the only way they’re ever meant to be. As though space between them is what had been so unnatural.

Eliott’s arms wrap around his back and he’s pulling Lucas as close as his strength allows, crushing their chests together as they kiss and Lucas isn’t even sure his feet are touching the ground any longer. He clutches desperately to Eliott’s hair and angles his mouth, his tongue dipping into Eliott’s mouth and being met halfway. He groans as their tongues connect and Eliott’s hand, having found its way to his hair tightens at the sound. He could kiss Eliott forever but… there’s something Lucas needs to do before they…

“Wait,” he gasps as he disconnects their mouths, turning his head as Eliott’s chases his lips. “Eliott, wait.”

Eliott pulls back the moment he hears him, his arms loosening their hold around Lucas as he drops him back to his feet on the carpet. Lucas clutches at his shirt pulling him closer again, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. Not wanting him to think Lucas wants to stop.

Lucas stares at Eliott’s chest where his hands have a tight hold on the fabric before he looks up, into Eliott’s eyes. He loves his eyes.

“I didn’t get a chance to say it.”

“What?” Eliott’s asks gently. His hand comes up to push Lucas’s hair back where it’s fallen onto his forehead.

“I love you too.” Lucas has never been more certain of anything in his life. “I love you, Eliott. I’m so in love with you.”

Eliott’s face transforms with joy as a smile stretches across it. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Lucas is sure his own joy is just as apparent. “Ok now you can keep kissing me.”

Eliott laughs, “Oh I can, can I?”

“Mmhmm,” Lucas confirms with a decisive nod of his head. “I mean – if you must…”

Eliott scrunches his face as he pretends to think about it because _he’s a_ _dumbass_. “I think… I must.” And then they’re kissing again, wet and deep, hands grabbing at one another until Eliott stoops slightly and lifts Lucas from behind his thighs, gripping him until Lucas’s legs are secured around his waist. And then he’s walking with Lucas in his arms and Lucas hopes it’s in the direction of the bed because he’s not separating their mouths to check. Breathing becomes an issue however and Lucas allows their lips to part for a moment to gasp for air. Eliott’s mouth immediately goes to his neck and Lucas throws his head back and moans at the feel. Eliott has more stubble than usual – as though he hadn’t shaved in a couple of days – and it scrapes down Lucas’s neck. Lucas hopes it leaves a mark.

“Eliott,” he pulls at Eliott’s hair, “kiss me. Kiss me.”

Eliott moves their mouths back together but provides only a sweet peck of a kiss before humming, “Mmm, if I must.”

_Ugh. He’s the worst_.

Lucas huffs in faux-irritation, “You’re so dumb,”

“Hey now!” Eliott grins and shifts him slightly in his hold. “That’s no way to talk to the man you love.”

Before Lucas can retort with something clever – which he _totally_ would have, he’s the master of comebacks – he’s suddenly being thrown through the air backwards. Tossed by Eliott onto the bed where a flutter of rose petals bounce along with him, landing in a scattered array on and around him. One lands in his mouth and he spits it out as he stares up at Eliott unimpressed.

“Rose petals, baby?” Eliott grabs one of his ankles and pulls him in a slow drag, closer to the end of the bed where Eliott stands. Lucas doesn’t fight him. “You really are a romantic aren’t you?”

“Uggghhh,” Lucas groans and kicks his foot out of Eliott’s hold. “They were for Chloe!”

Eliott’s face twists unhappily and it makes Lucas cough with suppressed laughter.

“Chloe and Yann, dumbass.” He uses his newly freed foot to poke at Eliott’s stomach. “This was supposed to be _their _romantic weekend, you know.”

“Hmm.” Eliott grabs the ankle of the foot prodding at his stomach, his other hand smoothing over Lucas’s ankle still resting on the bed before he pulls them apart, spreading Lucas’s legs. It makes Lucas’s face flush with colour. Heat begins building in his belly as Eliott brings one knee onto the bed, leaning over Lucas from between his legs. “You saying you wouldn’t romance me with rose petals, baby?”

“No I’m –” He cuts off at the smirk on Eliott’s face above him. “Ugh. I hate you so much.”

Eliott smiles sweetly and drags a hand across Lucas’s cheekbone. “I hate you too,” he says it with far too much sincerity for Lucas’s heart to manage. “So fucking much you have no idea.”

Lucas surges up, kissing him and pulling him back down on top. Eliott collapses onto him, trusting Lucas to handle his weight. He pulls at Eliott’s hair and is rewarded by Eliott groaning deeply into his mouth before he pulls back to stare at Lucas. He’s panting and his pupils have dilated, leaving his eyes looking even darker and more intense than usual. “I thought I lost this.” His eyes scan Lucas’s face with wonder. “I never thought I could be this lucky.”

God Lucas loves him. _He really, really loves him_.

Lucas twists his legs around Eliott’s back before he rolls them on the bed. He settles on top of Eliott before dropping forward to kiss him deeply. Eliott matches Lucas’s enthusiasm with his own. His hands run up the back of Lucas’s shirt until Lucas gets the picture and pulls it off. The moment he does Eliott’s hands happily return to his body, this time smoothing over his chest, flicking at his nipples, before moving to his abs where one of his hands dips lower, sinking beneath the band of his pants. Lucas lets him explore, watching from his perch on Eliott’s stomach.

He knows what he wants. He thinks Eliott will want it too. And it seems like – like they’re finally ready. Finally on the same page. “Hey,” he rests a hand on Eliott’s chest, “let’s get naked.”

Eliott grins and wiggles his eyebrows. “Might need to get off for us to do that.”

Lucas squints at him trying to figure out if that was an intentional play on words before he decides it doesn’t much matter so long as getting naked is the result. He rolls to the side and stands to shimmy off his pants and underwear in one go. A glance at Eliott tells him the other boy is wrestling with his jeans. Lucas makes his way over to the supplies he’d laid out for Yann and Chloe, grabbing what he needs before he comes back to the bed. Eliott has managed to get his clothes off and he turns to Lucas with a giddy smile… the absolute _nerd_.

“Hey Lucas,” Eliott’s smile only seems to brighten as Lucas comes to stand in front of him, “getting naked with you is one of my favourite things.” Oh my god. _NERD_. He loves him so fucking much.

“You’re so dumb.” Lucas rolls his eyes and knows he’ll be unsuccessful in hiding his pleased blush for long. He tips his head down anyways. Distraction is key. “Here – catch.” He tosses the lube at Eliott. Eliott catches it as it hits his chest. He examines it before tossing it on the bed and looking back at Lucas with the same silly grin spread across his face. “Good planning, babe.”

“Mmhmm.” Lucas clears his throat and drops his eyes to Eliott’s chest as he gathers courage for the next part. “Also we’ll need these.” He tosses the item. Eliott catches them and Lucas watches as his eyebrows shoot up in surprise as he registers what they are before he looks back at Lucas, a more serious look upon his face now.

Lucas looks back and hopes he’s projecting confidence. He _is _confident about this. It’s just that it’s also… sort of scary. He doesn’t know if Eliott will reject him again. He doesn’t know if he’ll like it. He doesn’t even know if he’ll be good at it. It’s just… a lot.

“Is this –” Eliott cuts himself off to place the condoms next to the lube on the bed before he steps closer to Lucas and cradles his face in his hands. “Does that mean what I think it means?”

“Yes.” When Eliott just continues to look at him Lucas continues, “Yes I want you to, Eliott. I’ve wanted it for so long. I mean – if you want it too…” His sentence lilts up in an unspoken question and Eliott nods.

“I want it too. Fuck. Yes, Lucas, I want it too. I just want to make sure it’s really what you want.”

“It is.” Lucas licks his lips and feels blood rushing to his cock as Eliott’s eyes drop to them. Lucas steps a little closer and moves his hand to Eliott’s stomach, running it down until he can take him in a loose hold. He begins to stroke. “It’s what I want. It’s all I think about. What it will be like.” Eliott’s breathing grows more laboured and his grip on Lucas’s face tightens as Lucas’s hand continues to move, grip a little firmer now. “To have you inside me. Moving inside me. To know it’s you. Only you. No one else. I want it to be you. I always wanted it to be you.”

“Fuck. _Fuck_.” And Eliott is lifting him again, falling with him this time onto the bed and immediately attaching their lips as he presses their bodies together. Lucas can feel Eliott hot and hard already against his thigh. And god it’s intimidating but he wants it.

Eliott nips at his lips before he pulls away and sits up, grabbing the lube and uncapping it, wetting his fingers. He motions with his head towards Lucas, “Grab a pillow, baby, under your hips.” Lucas pushes the covers down, rose petals tumbling to the floor and does as he’s told, propping himself on his back with his hips tilted and raised for Eliott. 

Eliott’s hand is shaking as he positions himself between Lucas’s legs and it makes Lucas smile. Eliott’s whole face is creased in concentration and his mouth is pulled down a little at the corners – he looks like everyone’s counting on him to perform a life-saving surgery or little Timmy is going to die. A laugh bubbles from Lucas and Eliott’s eyes dart up to him.

“You’re fingering me open, Eliott, not performing surgery.” Lucas laughs again as Eliott’s brow bunches further. “You look so fucking serious. Oh my god.”

Eliott breaks into a little smile as he rolls his eyes. “Shut up,” he huffs, “I just want to make sure it’s good for you.”

Lucas rolls his eyes right back. “I’ve felt your fingers before, Eliott. They’re up to standard. Really. Top marks. A++. No complaints. Would do again.”

A laugh bursts from Eliott as he looks down at where Lucas is spread for him. “You are such a little shit. It’s really a talent.”

Lucas would say something witty. He would. It’s just that Eliott chooses that moment to press a finger into Lucas and sink his mouth down on his until-now-neglected cock. Any snarky replies are lost in the surprised breath Lucas inhales.

Eliott takes his time prepping Lucas and it’s exactly what Lucas expected and exactly as frustrating as he knew it would be. Eliott’s up to three fingers. Lucas is covered in a sheen of sweat writhing against the sheets and Eliott keeps pulling back his mouth when Lucas is close. He doesn’t even need to say it, Eliott knows his body so well all it takes is the quickening of his gasps and the way his abs lock and Eliott is pulling off to the sound of Lucas’s disappointed whine. It’s made Eliott chuckle more than once and Lucas would kick him for it if there wasn’t a risk of Eliott’s fingers slipping from him in the inevitable ensuing tussle.

Eliott keeps his fingers inside Lucas, pressing and stretching him open, but moves up to connect their lips. Lucas clutches to him urgently with sweaty hands and arches into the kiss.

“You think you’re ready, baby?” Lucas opens his eyes and is satisfied to see Eliott is looking just as disheveled. Hair is matted to his forehead and beads of sweat sit on his upper lip. His lips themselves are puffy and swollen. He’s so fucking beautiful.

“Yes,” Lucas groans as Eliott’s fingers press into him more deeply, carefully avoiding his prostate but so close to it Lucas feels his body clench in anticipation. “God, fuck me, please, fuck me, Eliott.”

Eliott’s staring at him with his mouth parted and he seems to have lost his ability to talk. He buries his face in Lucas’s neck for a moment as he breathes and removes his fingers from inside Lucas. Lucas gasps at the sensation, clenching involuntarily, his body desperate to pull Eliott’s fingers back inside him. Eliott lifts his head to look at him once more. “Lucas I feel like I’m going to come the second I’m inside you. Fuck. You’re going to be the death of me.”

Lucas can’t help the pleased giggle that slips out between pants and he grins as Eliott raises an eyebrow at him.

“Oh that’s funny is it? I get around you and it’s like I’m busting a nut for the very first time.”

Lucas giggles again. “_Busting a nut_.”

Eliott smiles down at him looking thoroughly charmed. “I love you.” He licks his lips and skims a finger across Lucas’s lower lip. “I like that I can just say that now. I almost slipped up so many times.”

“I love you too.” Lucas smiles. “Now get inside me before I make you.”

Eliott exhales a surprised laugh. “So demanding.” But he sits back on his heels and Lucas watches intently as he puts on the condom, slicking it up generously with lube. “The most demanding boy I’ve ever known. You know that?”

“Mmhmm.” Lucas shifts pulling the pillow from beneath his hips and tossing it off the side of the bed. He pulls his knees back a little towards his chest, spreading himself wider. “You love me that way.”

“Yeah.” Eliott looks a little mesmerized by Lucas’s movements and it’s a moment before he glances up to meet Lucas’s eyes. “Yeah I really do.”

Lucas swallows audibly at the look in Eliott’s eyes. “C’mere.”

Eliott begins to move before he hesitates. “Like this? It might be easier on your stomach. More comfortable for you.”

Lucas shakes his head as he stretches his arms for Eliott, only satisfied when Eliott moves closely enough that he’s able to rest a hand on Eliott’s hip. “I want it like this. I want to look at you.”

Eliott smiles at him sweetly and runs a hand down Lucas’s inner thigh, he doesn’t stop until his thumb is brushing against Lucas’s hole, dipping in and out. Lucas gasps at the sensation.

He speaks as his thumb continues to rub against Lucas. “I want to look at you too. But I want you to be comfortable.”

Lucas’s breath is coming short and he’s about two seconds away from pressing Eliott back into the bed and riding him until they both see stars. He has a hunch he’ll be good at it. “I’ll be ok. Please, Eliott. I’m flexible. Just move me how you want me.”

Eliott is gaping at him and it’s an extended moment before he finds his voice. “Are you aware of what the things you say do to me?”

Lucas grins. “Yes.”

“Menace.”

Eliott _finally_ moves into position, holding his cock in a tight grip as he shuffles closer between Lucas’s spread thighs. Lucas feels the blunt head of Eliott’s erection press against him and sucks in a breath. Eliott looks up at him. “You tell me if it’s too much, ok?” Lucas nods.

With one hand on his cock and the other gripping Lucas’s hip, Eliott begins to push in. Lucas’s eyes squeeze shut at the feel of it. He feels big. Lucas knows it’s the head of Eliott’s cock stretching him but _god_ it feels big. He groans, a deep guttural exhalation, as Eliott pushes in with a little more force and then Lucas feels it, feels him pop through the initial resistance, the head of his cock inside him. Lucas releases a breath and opens his eyes to see Eliott move to hover over him. He holds himself up with a hand positioned next to Lucas’s head. His other hand stays on his cock as he continues to press in slowly – in tiny increments, his eyes are on where they’re joined and his body is shaking. Eliott is holding himself back, Lucas realizes. He’s trembling with the control it’s taking him not to slam into Lucas.

It’s becoming a stretch. Lucas pants and watches Eliott’s face. He concentrates on relaxing, on letting Eliott into his body. It’s an indescribable feeling, new, not at all bad, just… a little strange and a lot overwhelming. Eliott’s hand moves away as he pushes in the base of his cock. He flattens both hands on either side of Lucas’s head and his eyes have snapped shut. He uses his knees for leverage and with a harsh grunt he shoves more deeply into Lucas, until he can’t go any further, until he’s as deep as he can be inside Lucas. They both groan with it. It doesn’t really hurt. Lucas had expected it to hurt. It does twinge a little and it’s a stretch. Despite careful time spent prepping Lucas, Eliott’s cock is bigger than his fingers, but Lucas feels… good. Full. It’s Eliott. He has Eliott inside him. _Oh fuck_. He needs him to move.

“Eliott.” His voice isn’t much more than a croak and he tries again, “Eliott you can move.”

He feels Eliott exhale right against his throat where Eliott’s head hangs as he gasps – it’s more breath than laugh but the sentiment is the same. “Can I?”

“Eliott,” Lucas squirms against him as he whines, but Eliott is pressed too closely against him for Lucas to create any sort of real movement. “Move. I can take it.”

“Oh Jesus.” Eliott’s hand comes up to cover Lucas’s mouth and he raises his head to look at him with a stern expression. “You need to stop saying shit like that or this really is going to be over before it even starts.” He moves his hand away. “Just give me a second. You feel too good. I want to last more than two seconds, yeah?”

“You will, you will.” Lucas squirms again and this time his movements cause Eliott to slip from him slightly. Lucas jerks his hips up and drives Eliott back into him. “Ungh.” _Oh god._ He does it again as Eliott remains still, watching him with dark eyes. It’s a slick slide of Eliott’s cock, in and out, only a little, just the base of his erection, but it’s addicting. Lucas needs more. “Please, please, please.” He begs as he shifts his hips. Eliott moves.

One of his hands presses Lucas hips into the mattress as he pulls his own hips back, dragging his cock from Lucas until only the tip remains, and then he pushes back in with one hard thrust.

“_Hunhhh_.” Lucas grapples for something to hold onto and his hands fly from Eliott’s sides to his back to his shoulders as Eliott does it again. And again. He’s not moving quickly. Instead he’s building a rhythm in slow, hard thrusts.

And then Eliott shifts, repositioning himself slightly and suddenly he’s brushing against _that spot_ with every slick slide. White spots dance in front of Lucas’s eyes and the warmth in his belly sparks to fire.

_Oh god. Again._ He’s not sure if he says it out loud but Eliott drives into the spot again. Lucas throws his head back and moans at the feeling. _God so that’s what it’s about. _

He feels Eliott chuckle more than he hears him, the vibrations moving through Lucas and he clenches down where he feels Eliott moving inside him. Eliott’s hips jerk in response and he groans deeply. God it’s feeling really fucking good now. Lucas makes a broken choked off sound and twists his hips up in tiny motions to meet Eliott’s hips. Both of them moving together now. Sparks flicker across Lucas’s vision, heat in his belly blazing.

Lucas tries to speak but can’t manage to form words. Instead desperate sounds escape with every breath. Eliott’s eyes are on his face however and he seems to understand the unspoken request, leaning down to kiss Lucas, an uncoordinated press of lips as their motions refuse to slow.

“Baby,” Eliott moans as he pushes himself up on his arms and the pace of his hips increases, pounding into Lucas with a force that’s pushing him up the bed and _god _every shove home brushes against Lucas’s prostate showering him in sparks. “Baby, baby,” Eliott chants with every hard drive into Lucas.  
  
“Eli…” Lucas’s back arches and he can feel it coming, prickling at the base of his spine, forming deep within him, radiating out from where Eliott presses inside him. He would beg for Eliott’s touch to his cock if he could form words. But it’s not going to matter. He’s not going to need it.

Eliott’s lips graze his ear, “I love you,” and he shoves deep and stays there. And that’s all it takes. Lucas is gone. His muscles lock and he’s coming untouched, shuddering in Eliott’s arms as he shoots up his own belly. He’s aware of Eliott hammering into him again in quick, unforgiving thrusts and it prolongs his own pleasure making his orgasm go on and on, wave after wave of pleasure washing over him as he shakes. And then Eliott’s groaning deeply in his ear, collapsing forward and driving his hips into Lucas pushing him further up the bed as Eliott scrabbles to get deeper as he comes. _He’s coming inside me_. It’s a thought that has Lucas’s body convulsing in something like an aftershock, his cock jerking and dribbling another blurt of come onto his belly.

_Holy fuck. _

Eliott’s collapses on top of him and they both gasp for breath for a time. Lucas strokes his finger tips up and down Eliott’s back, tracing his spine, as Eliott breathes heavily against Lucas’s neck. And it’s comforting but Eliott is heavy and breathing is becoming an issue. He’s also still inside Lucas and it’s starting to feel uncomfortable. Lucas shifts a little under him and Eliott takes the hint, pushing up before carefully slipping from Lucas. Lucas winces at the feeling. He’s going to be sore.

“Are you ok?” Eliott has moved to the side and one of his hands comes up to turn Lucas’s face towards him. “Was I too rough?”

“No.” Lucas turns on his side to face Eliott, ignoring the twinge of pain the movement causes. “No. That was…” He trails off as he stares at Eliott.

“Yeah?” Eliott grins and rubs his thumb over Lucas’s cheekbone. “Good enough to leave Lucas Lallemant without a clever comeback? I’m gonna take it as a compliment.”

Lucas huffs. “It was ok. Settle down.” But he can’t help the contented smile taking over his face. “We might have to do it again though. Just to make sure I like it.”

Eliott chuckles. “That can definitely be arranged. The other way too. If you want.”

And that… is a thought. A very, very intriguing thought. Lucas’s body tingles with it. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Eliott smiles, clearly pleased at having left Lucas dumbstruck. He moves forward to give Lucas a lingering kiss before he sits up and swings his legs off the bed. He disposes of the condom before making his way to the ensuite bathroom. He wobbles slightly on the way and Lucas smiles at the sight. When he reappears it’s with a warm cloth and he gently wipes Lucas clean, skimming the cloth over his body lovingly. Lucas grumbles unhappily when Eliott moves the cloth where he’s already sensitive and sore, and he’s appeased with a sweet kiss on the forehead as Eliott finishes. He only does a rough, cursory wipe down of himself before he tosses the cloth off the bed and reaches to pull the covers over them both. He clicks the side table lamp off. Light still glows dim from the other side of the room but the bed is a comfortable nest of shadows.

Lucas laughs at the sight of a rose petal hitchhiking on Eliott’s back and reaches to pick it off. Eliott smiles at him as he settles down in the bed facing Lucas, reaching forward he takes the rose petal and tucks it into Lucas’s hair. “Beautiful,” he declares in a soft whisper.

Lucas shuffles towards him and Eliott opens his arms, tucking Lucas up against his chest. Lucas keeps his arms curled between them and turns his head to press his ear against Eliott’s chest. _Thump thump thump. _He never knew he could love the sound of someone’s heartbeat. God he really _is_ a romantic. _Bas can never know._

“Rest now, baby,” Eliott mumbles sleepily. “I’ve got you.”

* * * *

The first thing he sees when he wakes is Eliott’s eyes, his face right in front of Lucas’s watching him as he sleeps.

“Creep.”

Eliott grins and doesn’t object to what probably came out more like a term of endearment than an insult. Lucas seems to have separated himself from Eliott’s hold in his sleep and is now laying on his stomach while Eliott is on his side facing Lucas. Eliott’s hand glides up and down his back, fingers tracing the bumps of his spine. Lucas shivers.

“What time is it?”

Eliott moves one shoulder in semblance of a shrug. “Early.” Lucas glances towards the windows and can tell it’s barely dawn, the sun not yet fully risen. “I just woke up and you were here and…” Eliott shrugs again as if that is explanation enough for being awake at such an hour. The adorable bastard.

Lucas pushes himself up slightly to turn on his side facing Eliott. With the movement comes a sharp stab of pain. His legs are sore and _oh _– he flops onto his side with an unhappy groan – maybe not just his legs then.

“I’m sore,” he pouts at Eliott. “And I’m pretty sure it’s your fault.”

Eliott’s hand find its way back to Lucas, smoothing down his side now. “Are you really uncomfortable?” His tone and expression would read concerned to someone who didn’t know him as well as Lucas.

“You like it,” Lucas accuses.

Eliott’s cheeks flush and he shrugs a little as he pulls Lucas closer, his hand moving over Lucas’s ass now. “I don’t like that you’re sore I just…” His fingers dip between Lucas’s ass cheeks and then they’re brushing against him, just barely, where Lucas is sure he’s puffy and swollen. Lucas shudders at the feeling and isn’t sure whether he wants to get away from the soft touch or push back into it.  
  
“I like it too,” Lucas manages. Eliott’s carefully watching him, taking in every minute change in Lucas’s expression as his fingers move against him. “It’s like I can still – still feel you.” Eliott’s hand thankfully makes its way away from sensitive areas and back to Lucas’s side, resting on his hip, giving Lucas a chance to catch his breath. “I like that it was you.”

Eliott smiles and moves his hand to Lucas’s face, brushing a thumb against his cheekbone, “I like that it was me too.”

* * * *

“Hey.”

Lucas couldn’t say how much time has passed in the early morning light as they lay together, touching, kissing, breathing one another in, sleep threatening to pull them back under but both too stubborn to allow it, refusing to let their eyelids close and lose sight of one another.

Lucas giggles. “Hey.”

Eliott grins. “You’re the best person I know too.”

Lucas pulls his brows together as he tries to pin down the context for such a comment. The best person?... Oh. _Ohhhhhh._ The interview. The morning show interview he did with Imane.

“You watched?” He doesn’t bother clarifying further – knowing Eliott will understand.

Eliott shakes his head. “Not the whole thing. Idriss sent me a clip. You were talking about me.” Eliott sighs and runs a hand through Lucas’s hair, leaving it cupping the back of his head. “Hurt like hell at the time – to hear you say those things about me when… anyways I just wanted to see you. Hear your voice."

Lucas shifts a little closer placing his hand on Eliott’s cheek in sympathy. He understands the pain all too well. It still feels fresh, like a still tender bruise.

“The things you said,” Eliott turns his face a little to brush his lips against Lucas’s palm, “I feel that way about you. I don’t know why you won’t believe it about yourself. You’re such a good person, Lucas.”

Lucas pulls back his hand as he shakes his head but Eliott captures it and holds it to his chest. “Not like you.”

“Yes,” Eliott says it firmly, eyes burning into Lucas. “Yes you are. I’m not perfect, Lucas. Neither are you. We’ve both fucked up. We’ll both probably fuck up again. Do you remember when I said – when I said you were perfect for me?”

Lucas does remember. It had been in the middle of sex – he hadn’t taken it all too seriously because of that. Things said in a moment of passion.

“I meant it.” Eliott adds, “You’re perfect for me. And I’m – I mean, I think I’m –”

“You are,” Lucas quickly assures. “You’re perfect for me. I think you were made for me actually.”

Eliott chuckles a little.

“What?” Lucas asks.

“It’s just,” Eliott grins at him, “I once told Idriss I thought you were made specifically to make me lose it. And you weren’t even aware of it. All the things you do …”

“Like what?” Lucas smiles at him shamelessly. He thinks he has some idea but he wants to hear it from Eliott.

Eliott pinches Lucas’s lower lip between his thumb and forefinger, pulling at it a little before releasing, “The way you bite your lip when you’re nervous or excited… or flirting with me. It drives me fucking crazy. The way you blush when I compliment you.” He runs the pads of his fingers across Lucas’s cheek. “The way you pretend to get all prickly and offended when I tease you.” He runs his hand up into Lucas’s hair. “The way this hair has a mind of its own and you always look like you’ve just rolled out of bed and would be happy to roll right back in… god you have no idea.” Eliott tilts his head forward and his teeth are at Lucas’s neck, giving him a hard bite and kiss that has Lucas gasping, before he pulls back again. “The way you laugh.” His thumb presses into the corner or Lucas’s mouth and Lucas can’t help but reward him with a smile. “The way you love and protect Ouba. Your friends. Me.” Eliott meets his eyes now. “I’ve never known anyone who would throw themselves in front of a bus to protect the people they love quite like you.” Lucas feels his cheeks heat with the compliment and he ducks his head, tucking his chin into his neck. “You do that too,” Eliott says and a finger under Lucas’s chin lifts his face until their eyes meet once more. “Get all cute and shy when you don’t know what to do when someone says something nice to you.” Lucas attempts an eye roll and it makes Eliott laugh. “And you’re a cheeky little shit – that might be my favourite thing.” Eliott moves his face closer until Lucas can feel Eliott’s warm breath on his lips. “Even when we’re together like this and you’re so turned on you can barely speak.” Lucas feels the flush from his cheeks spread down his neck and chest. “Even then you’re the biggest brat I’ve ever met, the most demanding boy in the world. I’ve never wanted anyone the way I want you.”

Lucas kisses him. Launching forward with a force that has their teeth clicking together and connecting their lips, pressing everything he feels into the kiss. _I love you. I love you_.

* * * *

“Why did you buy my pieces? The photographs.”

They’ve been dosing on and off for the past hour and Lucas has been ignoring the demands of his bladder for at least half that amount of time but he’s too happy and cozy under the covers with Eliott to even think about leaving their warm little cocoon. His eyes open at Eliott’s question and he takes a few minutes to contemplate his answer.

“I couldn’t let someone else have them,” Lucas whispers. “Couldn’t stand it – the thought that someone else would get to look at them. They felt private.”

“They were,” Eliott whispers back. “Our moments. Our places. You. The way I felt about you. It was all there.”

“I think I felt like if I had them – it wouldn’t really be over.” Lucas traces a finger down Eliott’s neck watching its path to his chest. “It was maybe selfish but I wanted to hold onto some part of you. Some part of us. What we were. Are.”

“That’s not selfish,” Eliott’s voice rumbles under Lucas’s fingers. “It’s the same reason I didn’t want them to sell. They were you. You smile and your laugh and the way I felt when I was with you. It wasn’t for anyone else.”

Lucas nods. He thinks he understands that now.

Eliott pauses before he adds, “It’s why I got the show. It wasn’t just – it wasn’t just Lucille’s influence.” Lucas cringes at the sound of her name – can’t help it – and Eliott’s hand cups his cheek comfortingly. “Laura said I’d found my voice. That’s what made these pieces different. It was you, Lucas. It was loving you.”

Lucas looks up into Eliott’s eyes and he wants to ask – but he hates that the doubt creeping in, toxic words, sticky and sour, come in Lucille’s voice. But there must be something in his eyes Eliott can read – maybe Lucas is more obvious than he realizes or maybe Eliott just knows him that well.

“Lucille was wrong to talk to you the way she did. She was angry and jealous but she had no right.” Eliott brushes his thumb back and forth on Lucas’s cheekbone in a subtle comforting caress. “She knew what you meant to me and she hated it. She hates that she can’t control me – that you make me better, make me stronger. I was stupid to think she and I could be friends. It was always way too fucked up between us for that to work,” Eliott pauses looking determinedly into Lucas’s eyes, “Lucas, I want you to know she’s not going to be a part of my life anymore. I will never give her the chance to hurt you again.” His thumb catches a tear on Lucas’s cheek. “But as much as I hate the things she said to you, she was right about one thing. You were my muse. But not because I was using you – or needed you as inspiration. It was because I love you. Everything I found beautiful in the world, every sight, every thought, every feeling, they were all reflected in you, Lucas. You’re the best, most beautiful thing in my life.”

* * * *

“Ok,” Lucas calls from the bathroom, “you can come in.”

“You sure?” He hears Eliott answer. “I don’t want to get yelled at again.”

Lucas rolls his eyes. That was Eliott’s fault for not listening to direction and trying to follow Lucas in here because apparently letting Lucas go somewhere beyond his immediate line of sight was not something Eliott was capable of at present. If he’s honest – Lucas empathizes. He can’t say he’s all that eager to let Eliott out of his sight either. But he isn’t about to tell Eliott that when giving him shit is the alternative.

“You give me anymore of that attitude and I’m doing this without you,” Lucas yells back hoping the snark he’s tried to infuse his voice with reads loud and clear. He hears Eliott chuckle, a low rumble as he approaches.

“Was that meant to sound like a euphemism?” Eliott asks with a cheeky grin as his head pokes through the doorway. He jaw drops open as he takes in the scene before him. Lucas has to admit he’s quite pleased himself. The room is lit up with candles and he’s drawn a bath. The bubble bath he’d bought has scented the room with vanilla, and the surface of the water is frothy with bubbles, looking beautiful and inviting.

“Do you like it?” Lucas has never done anything like this for someone before. And while Eliott is the starry-eyed poetic type, Lucas isn’t sure if this is verging on the wrong side of corny.

Eliott’s eyes come back to land on him, and the candlelight makes them shimmer. Lucas is relieved to see that he looks as equally happy as he does surprised. Though perhaps ‘happy’ is too understated a word. In truth, he looks thrilled, eyes shining and astonished. “How is it you get away with people thinking you’re not romantic?”

Lucas shuffles on his feet, looking over to the bath as he shrugs, “It’s nothing.”

Eliott moves towards him, pulling his face back to meet Eliott’s eyes with a gentle hand to his cheek. “It’s not nothing. Thank you. I love it.”

Lucas blushes and smiles, a little shy. “Ok well let’s get in before it gets cold.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Eliott adopts a goofy grin as he moves to step into the bath.

“Wait no!” Lucas yells perhaps a little more dramatically than the moment calls for.

Eliott freezes with one foot nearly breaking the surface of the water. “What?! What is it?” He sounds horrified – like he’s worried Lucas just remembered he filled the bath with flesh-eating piranhas or something and Lucas can’t help but burst into laughter at his expression. Eliott brings his foot back to the bathroom floor, looking perplexed but amused. He laughs a little too as though Lucas’s laughter were too contagious to do anything but join in.

“Sorry, sorry,” Lucas manages as his laughter tapers off. “I just meant I’m getting in first. You in front of me.”

Eliott raises an eyebrow, “Me in front of you?” He sounds skeptical and Lucas can see the words forming in his head.

“I swear to god if you say anything about me being too tiny I will drown you in there.”

Eliott laughs and nods motioning for Lucas to get in. Lucas moves past him, stepping into the tub and submerging himself in water he’s happy to confirm is the perfect temperature. Eliott follows, sinking down in front of him. He carefully settles between Lucas’s legs, smoothing his hands up Lucas’s thighs beside him as he relaxes back against Lucas’s chest. It’s a giant bathtub, perhaps not actually meant for two fully grown men but nestled together as they are, it accommodates them nicely. Lucas hums happily, gliding his hands up Eliott’s arms and up to his shoulders and hair. Lucas runs his hands through the strands, wetting them and pulling them back from Eliott’s face, repeating his motions and smoothing them to his head. He lightly scratches his fingernails along Eliott’s scalp and Eliott moans happily, tilting his head back into Lucas’s hands.

“Feel good?” Lucas asks softly, kissing the side of Eliott’s forehead.

“Mmm,” Eliott approves. “Really fucking good.”

“I’ll wash it for you later if you want.” Lucas whispers.

“Is that your way of saying you noticed how gross my hair is right now?” Eliott laughs lightly.

“No,” Lucas laughs softly. “I just – it feels really good.” He pauses for a moment unsure whether to share what he really wants to say. It’s a habit he hadn’t realized he’d formed – second guessing how much of his feelings to share with Eliott. It’s a habit he’s going to break. He’s not doing that anymore. “When you washed my hair in Cap d’Ail,” Lucas begins and Eliott hums in encouragement, “it felt so good. To be taken care of like that. You always take such good care of me. I want to do that for you.”

He sees Eliott’s eyes open, his head turning a little to look at Lucas as he speaks. “You do. You do take care of me.”

Lucas smiles but there’s more he wants to say. “That night – it was so good. Not just because of the sex. I mean that was – that was _really _good.” Lucas and Eliott exchange smiles. “It just felt so good to be with you like that. Like things were finally really beginning. It was one of the best nights of my life.”

“Me too.” Eliott smiles softly.

“I should have told you then – what it meant to me.” Lucas moves his arms to wrap around Eliott’s chest, pulling Eliott back more securely and pressing his lips to the side of his head. “I’m sorry I didn’t. I’m sorry for all the things I never said.”

“I don’t want us to be sorry.” Eliott pulls one of Lucas’s hands up to his mouth, kissing the back. “I just want us to be better. To do better.”

“I want that too,” Lucas whispers and he means it. God how he means it. He’s not screwing this up again.

“I can’t promise I’ll always be able to,” Eliott sighs a little. “I won’t always be able to talk to you the way you want. Or tell you how I feel. My brain doesn’t always let me. I can’t always control it. I’ll probably mess up. Even when I really don’t want to.”

“So will I,” Lucas replies, squeezing Eliott’s hand. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but we’re both sort of huge fuck-ups.” Eliott laughs, and it’s beautiful and unrestrained. It makes Lucas grin. Lucas adds more quietly, “We just need to try, yeah? That’s all. Try. For one another.”

“Yeah.” Eliott whispers and moves Lucas’s hand to his chest, flattening it over his heart. “I can do that.”

* * * *

Lucas laughs as Eliott fumbles with a strawberry and watches as it slips from his fingers and tumbles down Eliott’s thigh to the bed sheets, leaving behind a smear of melting chocolate. Eliott quickly scoops it up, popping it in his mouth before arching a brow at Lucas as he chews.

Lucas grins and reaches for another strawberry from where they’re sat cross-legged facing one another, naked on the bed. He pops it into his mouth and motions to where the smear of chocolate still decorates Eliott’s thigh. “You need some help with that?”

“Well,” Eliott’s mouth pulls up in a slanted devilish smile, “it would be a shame to waste it.”

Lucas sighs as though thoroughly inconvenienced before he shifts into a kneel and crawls the few feet to Eliott. He sees Eliott’s eyes darken as he watches Lucas approach and relishes his ability to affect him so easily. He doesn’t waste any time. Leaning down he licks the chocolate off Eliott’s skin, making sure to do a thorough job of it. Wouldn’t want any more of that chocolate to end up on the sheets. Eliott doesn’t last long before his hand is at the back of Lucas’s neck wrenching him up to connect their mouths and pulling Lucas into his lap.

Lucas straddles him, his knees coming to rest on either side of Eliott as he submits to the kiss, letting Eliott lick into his mouth and chase the taste of chocolate on Lucas’s tongue. And Lucas might be sore but his dick apparently didn’t get the message, plumping up where it presses against Eliott’s stomach.

“When did you know?” Eliott asks as they rest their foreheads together.

“When I wanted you?” Lucas grins. “The second Bas showed me your Instagram. You were so hot. I knew I was fucked.”

Eliott laughs and pulls back a bit so as to look at Lucas properly. “Well I’m glad my Instagram could have such an effect but no… when did you know you loved me? That it was real.”

_Oh._

“Cap d’Ail.” Lucas smiles and can’t help the sadness that leaks into his remembering. “After our night together. That last morning when we were lying in bed. You were trying to sleep and I kept bugging you, remember?”

Eliott hums with a smile and rubs their noses together. “I remember.”

“I was just looking at you and I knew.” Lucas smiles. “It felt like I’d loved you forever. Like it was the most normal thing in the world. Like I’d always known. I was going to tell you then – like, that I wanted it to be real but…” Lucas shrugs and looks away a little sadly. Eliott’s hands rub up his back in understanding.

“What about you?” Lucas asks.

Eliott suddenly laughs. “Uh well, it wasn’t anything nearly that sweet.” He grins at Lucas who raises his eyebrow in the best ‘oh reallllly now’ expression he can muster. “You remember just before you left for London for the audition? I came over and we uh – well, I – I carried you on my shoulder?”

Lucas snorts. “You realized you loved me when you threw me over your shoulder like a caveman?”

Eliott slaps his hands lightly on Lucas’s ass as he grins. “Don’t pretend you didn’t like it.”

Lucas bites his lip as he smiles. “I liked it ok.”

“Mmhmm.” Eliott leans forward to kiss Lucas’s abused lip before he continues. “I don’t know what it was about that moment. You were just being so cute and so funny… and such a menace… and I was looking at you on the bed and I thought, ‘_fuck I really, really love him’_ and that was it. I just knew.”

“You knew really early.” It couldn’t have been two weeks that they’d been sleeping together Lucas realizes.

“Honestly it felt like it was a long time coming. I think I fell in love the second I met you.” Eliott shrugs. “Realizing it though – like really saying it to myself – that felt bigger but… inevitable too. It’s like I knew but was just avoiding admitting it.”

“Yeah,” Lucas agrees. “I know what you mean.”

“Lucas,” Eliott suddenly looks far more serious. He takes a steadying breath before speaking, “I want you to know – like, it might be too much but – you’re it for me. You’re my ‘one’ or whatever. I know you haven’t been with a lot of guys and I’m sorry if that’s too heavy too soon or if it freaks you out –”

Lucas cuts him off with a kiss, hard and sure before whispering against Eliott’s lips, “You’re it for me too. I don’t need to be with anyone else to know that, Eliott.” He tilts his head back slightly to look at Eliott seriously. “I knew that even when I thought I lost you. It made it worse but I was also so thankful I’d had it – even for a little bit – that I’d found you, found my person. You’re the one, Eliott.”

For once it’s not Lucas who can’t keep his emotions from spilling over, it’s Eliott with a few stray tears finding their way to his cheeks. Lucas catches them with his thumbs, wiping them away and pressing a kiss to Eliott’s cheek in their place.

Lucas looks at him, this beautiful boy he loves so much, who loves him just as much in return and _god_ they’re both ridiculous.

“You’re such a sap, oh my god,” Lucas laughs and will forever refuse to admit it sounds a little watery. “How’d I fall for someone so cheesy?”

“Oh cheesy am I?” Eliott grins.

“The cheesiest,” Lucas nods seriously. “One of those old, really stinky cheeses.”

“Oh that’s it.” Eliott suddenly launches himself up and forward, holding Lucas to him so there’s no escape. Lucas shrieks and finds himself flat on his back on the bed with Eliott hovering over him. “You know if you weren’t so sore,” Eliott gives Lucas a gentle slap to the ass cheek, barely hard enough to sting but enough to make Lucas inhale sharply, “I’d maybe have to do something about this attitude of yours.”

Lucas stares up at him, mouth dropped open. “Eliott… you’re the love of my life.”

Eliott freezes before dropping his head and pressing his face into Lucas’s neck as he laughs. Lucas swats at his shoulder. “Hey! I’m serious!”

“I know,” Eliott manages through laughter before raising his face to look at Lucas again, smile radiant. “You’re just…. you’re so…” He exhales as though accepting he’ll never find the exact words he needs. “You’re the love of my life too.”

“Yeah I better be,” Lucas retorts in his snottiest tone before letting out a peal of laughter as Eliott’s fingers dig into his sides.

“Nooooo Eliott! I hate you!” Lucas squeals when Eliott’s fingers let up slightly.

“Oh you hate me do you?” Eliott digs in his fingers again and Lucas’s body spasms as he laughs.

“Yes!!! I hate you!” He twists in an attempt to free himself from Eliott and only manages to get his hands pinned beside his head… well at least Eliott’s hands aren’t free to tickle him this way.

“I don’t know, baby,” Eliott grins and he’s so fucking smug with it Lucas really needs to work on hiding how attractive he finds it, “I’m not entirely convinced.”

“Oh no?” Lucas arches a brow and tests Eliott’s hold but he’s really and truly pinned.

“Nope,” Eliott says it with a pop of his mouth and another grin. The smug bastard really has it coming.

Lucas hooks a leg around Eliott’s back and simultaneously slides one pinned hand down slightly causing Eliott’s balance to falter and allowing Lucas to flip them, rolling until he’s sitting astride Eliott’s stomach and now has _Eliott’s_ hands pinned. _HAH_! _Take that._

“Well,” Lucas grins far too pleased with himself, “I guess I’m going to have to work on proving it then aren’t I?” He releases Eliott’s hands and slides down his body until he’s positioned hovering over where Eliott’s anatomy has made its interest in the proceedings keenly known. Lucas looks up at him through his eyelashes and bites his lip around a grin.

“Oh god,” Eliott croaks as he strains to look down at him. “_God_ I really hate you too.”

Lucas laughs.

* * * *

* * * * 

**Saturday – July 27th**

* * * * 

**Sunday - July 28th **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was worth the trauma of chapter 9 lol! I gotta admit I think I'm already having separation anxiety when it comes to this story and all these characters in this universe... but we don't have to say bye just yet because there is an epilogue to come. That will likely be posted some time next week but I can't say for sure just yet. I have a few more scenes I've just now decided I want to write for it so I need to get those sorted but knowing me... it won't be a long wait hehe. 
> 
> Random bits and bobs about this particular chapter:  
\- I had to cut one of Imane’s friends out of the original pic she posted due to the dimensions of the IG pics I make… nothing against that friend haha  
\- Did I make David, Eliott’s dad in this story by using that one pic of Maxence hugging him? Why yes, yes I did. Does it make any sense in terms of David’s age? No, no it does not. Do I regret anything? Helllll no!


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue... and I cry. 
> 
> *Pause for cheese* 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's been so supportive and left comments, messages, and written the sweetest, most hilarious tags - some of you from the very first chapters and yes I know who all of you are - it's made the experience of sharing this story so incredibly amazing. The most motivation in the world to continue writing is truly the opportunity to continue the amazing conversations I've had with so many of you. So I hope you enjoy this final piece of the puzzle for Tempo!

**3 Months Later - Thursday, October 24th **

He truly isn’t deserving of his ‘terrible cook’ reputation, Lucas thinks as he stirs the chili. It’s maybe a little burnt on the bottom of the pot but otherwise it looks and smells delicious. He carefully blows on a spoonful to cool it off before testing it… and it’s pretty damn edible if he does say so himself.

He hums happily and bops his head as Britney Spears starts playing from the speakers connected to his phone, sprinkling a little more pepper into the chili with a wiggle of his hips. He reaches for the salt and pops his hips back and forth as he adds a little to the pot. He’s moving his whole body to the tempo of the song now, giving himself over to the beat and it’s not until he attempts a spin – which he totally nails by the way – that he notices Eliott leaning against the entrance to the kitchen watching him with a small smile on his face.

Lucas freezes mid-shimmy.

Eliott’s voice is rough and raspy from disuse when he speaks. “And here I believed you when you said you were only into old-school rock.”

Lucas shrugs. “It’s Britney, bitch.” It makes Eliott laugh and Lucas can’t help the pleased warmth that fills his chest at the sight. He reaches to turn the volume down.

It’s been a tough week for Eliott. A change in medication had triggered a mild depressive episode and Eliott had spent the last three days largely in bed. Lucas found the hardest thing about it wasn’t the depression itself, it was Eliott’s tendency to blame himself.

“You’re done with the movie?” Lucas asks. When he’d arrived home it was to the sight of Eliott in bed watching _Constellations_. It has pleased Lucas to no end – that Eliott had seen it any number of times but could still regularly be found watching their copy – and he’d left Eliott to it as he went to prepare dinner.

Eliott nods walking further into the kitchen and inspecting the pot with the simmering chili. “Smells good.” He takes the spoon from Lucas and stirs as he leans down and breathes in the aroma, testing a bite for himself.

“I know,” Lucas grins and hops up on the counter next to the stove to watch Eliott. “I’m an excellent chef, you know.”

Eliott raises an eyebrow as he looks up at him from the chili. “Oh yeah?”

“Mmhmm,” Lucas confirms with as much authority as he can project. “I just pretend to be terrible so you’ll do all the cooking.”

Eliott exhales a slight laugh through his nose as he gazes at Lucas, a soft smile on his face. “That’s quite a racket you’ve had going then. The great tuna casserole disaster of 2019 was true commitment to the cause. I’m impressed.”

Lucas laughs more relieved than he can say to have Eliott teasing him. “That’s right. Adding enough salt to keep us dehydrated for a full week was all part of the plan. Truly I’m disappointed it took you this long to catch on.”

Eliott smiles again before turning his attention back to the chili, staring down at it pensively as he stirs, looking tired and still quite subdued. And Lucas wants to ask – to offer to cancel their dinner with Imane and Sofiane but he stifles the urge. Eliott had said just this morning he wanted to go forward with the dinner and Lucas needs to trust that Eliott knows himself best. It wasn’t for him to decide how Eliott was feeling. No one liked that – Lucas included.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help,” Eliott says quietly, not meeting Lucas’s eyes.

Lucas can feel the guilt radiating off Eliott in waves and he’s desperate to assuage it. “It’s cool.” He keeps his voice light and unbothered. “Like I said – chance for me to show off my mad chili-making skills.” He can’t stand to look at the desolate look on Eliott’s face and hops off the counter, making his way to the fridge where he grabs a block of cheese to grate.

“Infinite universes.”

Eliott says it so quietly Lucas almost misses it in the noise he’s making moving things about in the fridge. Cheese in hand he shuts the fridge door and turns to look at Eliott – Eliott’s back more specifically as he continues to face the stove.

“What?” Lucas asks moving towards Eliott and placing his supplies on the kitchen counter. He stands facing Eliott’s profile.

It takes a moment before Eliott turns to face him fully and when he does his eyes are filled with tears, his bottom lip quivering with an effort to hold his emotions at bay. He keeps his eyes on Lucas’s chest. Lucas’s heart clenches at the sight. His immediate desire is to wrap Eliott in his arms and protect him from the world, to promise he will do anything and everything to make it better for him. But he refrains, ignoring his natural instincts in favour of allowing Eliott the opportunity to speak.

“In the movie,” Eliott’s voice shakes as he speaks, “you said there are infinite universes. Infinite possibilities. Infinite choices.”

Lucas isn’t sure where this conversation is going but he’s willing to be patient until he figures it out. “Yes. I remember.”

“Do you believe it? In infinite universes?”

Lucas considers how to answer. It’s actually a conversation he and Imane had many times while filming. But whereas their conversations generally veered into the complex and often philosophical, simplicity seems the best choice at this moment. “Yes. I think so. Why?” 

“I just keep thinking,” Eliott raises his eyes to meet Lucas’s, “what if it’s different… in another universe. What if _I’m _different? Better. Not –” he swallows, “not bipolar.”

“Eliott…” Lucas nearly reaches for him but Eliott has more to say. Lucas clenches his hands at his side and allows him to continue.

“I could be what you deserve. You wouldn’t have to put up with all of this. With me.”

_Oh god_. Lucas is pretty sure he just felt his heart actually ripping from his chest. “Eliott,” Lucas cuts in, “you _are_ what I deserve.”

“No,” Eliott denies with a fierce shake of his head. “You deserve better than this. You deserve someone who doesn’t end up sleeping for days just because his meds fucked him up.” Eliott’s voice comes out sharper now, almost angry. “I couldn’t even help you make dinner.”

“I don’t care about that.” Lucas can’t stand it any more and moves forward, cradling Eliott’s face between his hands. “I don’t need you to be anyone else – any other version of yourself. In all the universes you’re you Eliott. Just as you are. That’s all I want.”

“But if you could choose,” Eliott looks anguished as he stares into Lucas’s eyes, “if you could choose me but without –”

“Then you wouldn’t be you,” Lucas states firmly. The distress on Eliott’s face lessens as they gaze steadily at one another but Lucas can still see the burden Eliott carries pressing down on him, in the hunch of his shoulders and the droop of his head, as though the weight were too much to physically bear. “Eliott,” he strokes his thumbs across Eliott’s cheekbones. Lucas looks him straight in the eye. “In an infinite amount of universes, I’d still choose you.” He can say it with certainty and knows his conviction is clear in his voice. 

“You would?”

“Yes.”

Eliott stares at him, eyes tracking across his face, and Lucas lets him take his fill. _You are all I need_ he says with his eyes in reply to any lingering doubts reflected in Eliott’s.

“Do you think we found one another?” Eliott asks before clarifying, “In the other universes. Do you think we found one another?”

“Yes,” Lucas replies as sure as he’s ever been. “I find you in every universe.” He pauses before adding with a smirk, “Even the weird ones with like… dogs that can talk and charismatic Basile’s.”

A smile breaks across Eliott’s face and a calm sort of serenity washes over Lucas in response.

“Infinite Lucas and Eliott’s.” Eliott smiles.

Lucas can’t help the smile taking over his own face. “That’s right. Infinite me’s.”

“Oh god,” Eliott laughs and it only makes Lucas’s grin spread further, “an infinite amount of you being a little shit. I hope infinite me is ready to handle that.”

“Psshhh,” Lucas scoffs pushing away from Eliott and leaning himself back against the kitchen counter, brow cocked in sarcastic reply. “Infinite you falls for it every time. In no universe can you resist my charms.”

Eliott laughs again and it feels decidedly like winning a prize. “Charms… whirlwind of troublemaking chaos… same difference.”

Lucas laughs now too, delighted to be faced with sassy Eliott. “You really do see the best in me.”

“I do,” Eliott replies and his tone has gone soft, his eyes gentle as they rest on Lucas.

They’re interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Oh shit.” Lucas glances at the clock. “That’s Imane and Sofiane. I didn’t even realize the time.”

Eliott nods his head towards the door. “Go let them in. I’m going to fix this monstrosity you’re calling a chili.”

“Hey!” Lucas cries affronted. “It’s not a monstrosity. It’s good, you dick!”

Eliott turns towards the pot, reaching for a few spices. “Sure it is, baby.” His reply is ripe with sarcasm and Lucas is overwhelmed by such a flood of affection he has to turn away. Making his way down the hall he makes sure to call back his parting words.

“Hate you!”

He hears Eliott chuckle, his own voice overflowing with warmth. “Mutual!”

** * * * * **

**6 Months Later – Friday, January 17th **

“Are you crying?”

He hears Eliott’s voice approaching from beside him and hastily wipes at his cheeks but he knows it’s useless. He’s always been an obvious crier – red eyes, snotty nose, splotchy cheeks – a goddamn mess. Eliott once told him he was beautiful even when he cried (he’d made Lucas watch this Disney adaptation of Oliver Twist and there were cartoon dogs and cats and it was just a really touching movie ok!) and Lucas is pretty sure that is the best evidential proof that love really does make you blind. 

“It’s just,” he turns to look at Eliott, “I wish we could save them all.”

Eliott smiles at him sweetly, hands coming up to wipe at the remaining tears on Lucas’s cheeks. “I know, baby. But the other kittens are going to find homes too. Remember the lady said lots of other people had been by to see them.”

Lucas nods. He knows logically this is true. But when it comes to Lucas and the adoption of rescue animals, logic apparently takes a flying leap out the window. He sniffles as he sits down cross-legged on the floor and the kittens play around him.

“Hey,” Eliott sits down next to him, grabbing a toy to entice the kittens to come closer, “if it makes you feel better we can make a donation to the rescue. I mean – aside from the adoption donation. We can do something bigger – maybe even throw a fundraiser?”

“Really?” Lucas looks towards him hopefully to see that Eliott’s already looking at him smiling gently.

“Yeah, of course.”

Lucas smiles temporarily appeased. “Ok.” He turns his attention back to the kittens. “But Eliott how are we supposed to choose?”

Just then a little puff of a kitten latches onto his leg with its claws. It's a cream kitten that looks like it's been playing in a box of charcoal, its tail, paws, and face a darker shade than the rest of it. There's an orange collar with a little tag. Male, 8 weeks. He pulls himself onto Lucas’s thigh before crawling towards his stomach where he plops down, shoves his face into Lucas’s sweatshirt and starts pawing at him, his little claws hooking into the material as his toes expand and contract.

Lucas gasps alarmed. “What’s he doing?”

Eliott chuckles as he shuffles closer, pressing up against Lucas’s side to watch. “He’s suckling and kneading, baby. See he’s a baby too.” Eliott reaches out to pet the tiny little bundle of fur. “Just like you.”

Lucas huffs but can’t take his eyes off the kitten long enough to shoot Eliott an unimpressed look. “Is it a good thing?”

“I think they do it as like a self-comforting thing,” Eliott explains. “It’s like they’re remembering the comfort of suckling from their momma cat.”

“Does that mean he thinks I’m his mum?” Lucas reaches and pets the tiny kitten’s head. He starts purring, the vibrations running through Lucas’s fingers, and kneading even more avidly.

“I think it means he feels comfortable with you.” Eliott kisses his cheek. “I think it means we don’t have to choose, baby. I think it means he did the choosing for us.”

“Yeah.” Lucas smiles. 

“What should we name him?” Eliott rests his chin on Lucas’s shoulder as they both continue to watch the little kitten take comfort in Lucas.

“Oliver,” Lucas answers immediately.

“After the homeless kitten in that movie that made you cry?” Lucas can hear the amusement in Eliott’s voice.

“It was a sad movie!” Lucas defends.

Eliott chuckles a little. “Yeah but it had a happy ending.”

“Because he found a family.” Lucas moves his head to press his cheek up against Eliott’s.

“Yeah,” Eliott agrees as they both pet their kitten lovingly. “He found a family. Oliver.”

“Oliver.”

* * * *

**1 Year Later – Sunday, June 7th **

When he gets back from his run he’s not surprised to be greeted with silence. It’s still relatively early and they’d stayed up far too late last night watching (in Lucas’s case: mocking) some art house film Eliott had chosen. Lucas had gone to bed right after but Eliott had been inspired by what he’d called ‘a brilliant film, Lucas, you just have no appreciation for art that doesn’t include explosions or nudity’ and gone to his studio to work. They’d set up one of the guest bedrooms as Eliott’s art studio and Lucas was able to fall asleep knowing at least Eliott was just in the next room.

Lucas pokes his head into the bedroom to see that indeed everyone but him seems to have chosen this morning to sleep in. Eliott is on his stomach, sheets kicked down to mid-thigh and Lucas takes a moment to appreciate the picture he makes nude in the morning light. He’s got one hand stretched in front of him to rest on Ouba who _of course_ had taken Lucas’s spot in bed the moment he’d left. Oliver on the other hand has chosen Eliott as his personal pillow and curled up right in the curve of Eliott’s lower back. They make quite the adorable picture and Lucas has to take a moment to stare in wonder at how he ever got so lucky to call all three his.

He quietly shuts the bedroom door and makes his way to the guest bedroom ensuite to shower so as not to wake the sleeping trio. He spends far too long under the hot spray of the shower enjoying the way it loosens his tight muscles. Eventually he gets around to washing his hair and scrubbing himself down before turning off the water and stepping out. He turns to wipe at the fog collected on the mirror before moving back to look at himself.

With the Berlin marathon coming up in September his training has been increasing in intensity and runs in length, and his body is reflecting his hard work. The bit of extra weight he’d put on in the beginning of his relationship with Eliott – when lying in bed eating ice cream had taken priority and the only exercise he’d been intent on getting hadn’t required leaving their bed either – has long since gone. His body has leaned out with his training and Lucas is pleased to see his muscles have become more pronounced, the lines of his body more defined, and – he turns and looks over his shoulder at himself reflected in the mirror – his ass is looking extra taught and shapely.

He smiles as he grabs a towel and begins drying off. He knows it’s silly to focus too intently on his body. Eliott certainly seems to want him at any shape or size, just as happy to have soft love handles to hold onto as he is to trace his tongue around Lucas’s individual abs, but Lucas loves the feeling and confidence that comes with being strong and athletic. And well… if it results in Eliott losing his train of thought mid-sentence as Lucas bends over to grab chips then that’s just a bonus. He flushes as he remembers that particular moment. He honestly hadn’t even been meaning to behave in any way seductively. They’d be in the middle of discussing Eliott’s horrific experience on the bus earlier that morning. It had involved Eliott being trapped between one man’s body odor and another man’s flemmy cough – truly the least sexy topic of conversation in the universe. Lucas had bent down to the lower cupboard to hunt for a bag of chips he _knew_ was there somewhere, when suddenly he was being pulled up by the hips by Eliott. “I swear to god you do this to torture me. Fuck. Your _ass_,” was all Eliott had managed to slur into Lucas’s neck before he’d unzipped Lucas’s pants pulling them down just enough, holding Lucas against the counter and jerking him off from behind. Eliott had gotten off himself right after, coming all over Lucas’s ass and they’d made so much noise Lucas was sure – with the open windows of early spring – they were gaining a pretty damn interesting reputation in their new neighbourhood. Neither of them could care less.

He realizes he’s been scrubbing his hair with the towel for the past five minutes as he gets lost in the memory and quickly shakes himself out of it. A few more months and then Berlin. It's going to be amazing. Most especially because he and Eliott are making a trip out of it and plan to spend a few weeks travelling Germany. He can’t wait to spend time with Eliott. Just the two of them, exploring new places – one of their favourite things.

Lucas glances around the bathroom before remembering he didn’t bring in a change of clothes. He grabs a robe hanging on the back of the door instead and makes his way out. The moment he steps out of the guest bedroom he’s greeted by the delicious smells of breakfast cooking. He smiles. Eliott is up. Lucas doesn’t find him in the kitchen, but the smells inhabiting the space suggest food in the nearby vicinity. Lucas glances to the living room and connected dining room but there’s no sign of Eliott. He looks confusedly towards their bedroom door and it is still closed. _Weird_.

When he opens the door to their bedroom he’s greeted by the sight of Ouba and Oliver curled up together on the bed and… he swings his eyes to the end of the bed, Eliott standing at the center of the room in nothing but his boxers, grinning from ear to ear.

“Hey.” Lucas’s brow wrinkles but he can’t help but smile back just as widely at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend looking so happy.

“Morning.” Eliott scrunches his shoulders up to his ears and back in that adorable habit he has, looking giddy and pleased with himself.

“What’s going on?” Lucas laughs as Eliott nearly vibrates with excitement.

“It’s June 7th.” Eliott grins.

“Yeah…” Lucas squints his eyes at Eliott wondering what he’s missing.

“It’s the day we met.” Eliott’s smile softens as he gazes at Lucas lovingly. “One year since the day we met.”

Oh. _Oh wow_.

“I thought we said we were going to celebrate when we became official. That’s almost two months away.” Lucas knows. July 24th. Their agreed upon anniversary. He’s maybe going to blow Eliott away with how fucking romantic he can be. In fact blowing will probably be involved. Eliott won’t know what hit him.

“I know.” Eliott smiles sweetly. “But I wanted to celebrate today too. The day my life changed.”

Oh goddammit. This stupid, romantic, love of Lucas’s life. He cannot believe him.

“You’re such a cheesy idiot.” Lucas’s tone is teasing but he knows the smile stretching across his face and flush of colour decorating his cheeks gives away how delighted he is. Judging by Eliott’s spreading smile, he knows it too.

“C’mon.” Eliott moves to the side and motions towards the balcony off their bedroom. Lucas jaw drops as he looks out towards it.

The entire table is a verifiable feast of breakfast foods: toast, eggs, bacon, fresh fruit, coffee… and Lucas sees as he steps closer, his favourite pastry from the bakery down the block. A giant bouquet of flowers adorns the center of the table. Cutlery is already laid out. It’s beautiful… and elaborate… and...

“How did you possibly have time for all this?!” Lucas turns to stare at Eliott in awe. “You were asleep when I came back from my run.”

Eliott grins, clearly pleased by Lucas’s reaction. “I had everything ready – I just had to throw it on the table.” Lucas expels air in a sound of disbelief at his wording – ‘throw’ it on the table he most definitely did not. “Also, I maybe wasn’t totally asleep when you came back from your run and stared at me for a million years.”

Lucas laughs and smacks Eliott’s shoulder. “I did not! And anyways,” he shrugs a little, “who could blame me? You guys were disgustingly cute all cuddled up together.”

“Disgustingly cute?” Eliott laughs. “Always gotta throw an insult in with your compliments don’t you, babe?”

Lucas looks at him seriously. “Yes you beautiful idiot.” He cracks a smile when Eliott cackles though.

“Ok sit, sit.” Eliott guides him to sit at the table before taking the seat across from him. He begins plating food for Lucas rambling as he goes about the various breakfast items he’s prepared and how he added turmeric to the eggs because ‘it helps with inflammation, Lucas, did you know that? It’s supposed to help with muscle soreness and I read that marathon runners swear by it!’ and Lucas just… can’t believe his luck.

He’d always imagined a moment like this but he honestly wasn’t sure it was something he would ever have. A romantic breakfast on the balcony with someone he loved, someone who loved him back. It had always been one of the romantic imaginings he’d kept to himself. He’d never even mentioned it to Eliott. And yet here he was, sitting across from his boyfriend, being served a homemade breakfast with nothing but the day stretched out ahead of them to spend as they liked. It was everything he could have wished for and more. Though he doesn’t think even in his wildest fantasies he could have dreamed up Eliott.

“Hey,” he says as Eliott places Lucas’s plate in front of him before sitting back with his own. “My life changed the day we met too.” Eliott’s eyes flick to him and he looks surprised by the sudden sincerity in Lucas’s voice. “This year together has been the best year of my life. Thank you for this, Eliott. Really. It’s amazing.”

Eliott smiles as his eyes drop to his plate and he busies himself tearing apart a croissant. Lucas can see the subtle pink painting his cheeks. “You’re welcome.”

“Now,” Lucas says picking up his fork and adopting a more serious tone, “tell me more about this turmeric stuff.”

Eliott’s eyes light up and he looks delighted by Lucas’s interest, diving into an explanation of the article he read and all the other tips and tricks he made note of. Lucas listens and watches him. This man he loves. Reading articles about runners recovery for him. Planning romantic breakfasts to celebrate the day they met. Exuberant and happy and rambling about turmeric.

_Best year of Lucas’s life. _

* * * *

It’s a few hours later and they’ve spent the morning mostly lounging on and off the balcony. Lucas has migrated to one of the loungers and is reading a script Arthur sent over a week or so ago that he hadn’t gotten around to looking at yet. It has potential.

Eliott is sitting at the patio table, now clear of their breakfast feast, writing their card to Imane and Sofiane. He’s biting at the end of his pen, clearly struggling with what to write and Lucas smiles as he watches him.

“Babe, you look like your brain is going to explode,” Lucas laughs.

Eliott looks up at him and rolls his eyes before sighing. “I never know what to write in cards. And it’s harder for Sofi and Imane.”

“I still can’t believe Sofiane worked up the nerve to propose,” Lucas admits thinking of that particular evening when he and Eliott had helped Sofiane prepare his romantic dinner for Imane. “And now they’re actually going to be married.”

“Honestly? I can’t either,” Eliott laughs. “But he’s crazy about her and they want to spend their lives together so I guess he knew he needed to work through his nerves.”

“I thought he was going to sweat through his shirt that night – he was so nervous.” Lucas chuckles remembering Sofiane’s sweaty, anxiety-stricken face when they’d arrived.

“Well you burning the soup sure didn’t help,” Eliott snorts.

“It made sense ok!” Lucas defends with outrage. “You want something to cook faster, you turn up the heat!” He still feels betrayed by that stove. His logic was _sound_.

Eliott shakes his head with a smile. “I didn’t even know it was possible to burn soup like that. Soup! I don’t know how you manage it but you have to be the worst cook I have ever known.”

“Yes well,” Lucas replies seriously, “I don’t do anything half-assed.”

“Oh no,” Eliott raises an eyebrow with a wolfish smile, “it’s definitely full-ass with you.”

“You love my full-ass,” Lucas retorts smug.

“I really, really do.” Eliott grins tilting his head as he looks at Lucas as though his eyes could burn through the lounger and appreciate Lucas on full display.

Lucas bites back a smile and looks down at the script in his hands to hide the blush colouring his cheeks. He swears sometimes Eliott flirts with him and it feels like the very first time and he’s a thunderstruck and awkward mess all over again.

“So what will you write from us then?” He asks bringing Eliott’s attention back to the card sitting on the table before him.

Eliott suddenly gasps and it makes Lucas look back up towards him, “Ass! Ass Plaque! We have to mention Operation Ass Plaque! How could I have forgotten?!”

“Oh my god, Eliott!” Lucas laughs. “You are not mentioning Operation Ass Plaque in their wedding card. Jesus. You’re supposed to be the romantic one here.”

“C’mon,” Eliott whines. “We have to mention it! It’s the reason they found one another again! And… and… ass plaque, Lucas! That name should be immortalized in their wedding card!”

Jesus how did Lucas fall for such a ridiculous dumbass. “No, Eliott.” He flips the page of his script and refuses to look up as he hears Eliott sigh.

“Fine then,” Eliott grumps. “You come up with something if you’re so determined it be _romantic_.”

Lucas hears the mockery in his tone and is never one to back down from a challenge. He exhales as he looks up from his script and stares out at their view, contemplating what might suit Sofiane and Imane.

“Just write,” Lucas waves a hand in the air as though what he’s about to say is of little consequence, “a poet once said, ‘The best portion of a good person’s life is their little, nameless unremembered acts of kindness and love’. We’ve never known two people more kind, more loving, or more deserving of a good life. We wish you a life of happiness with one another and for your love and kindness to be returned to you tenfold. It’s what you both deserve. Love, Eliott and Lucas.”

He turns to look at Eliott who’s staring at him slack-jawed. “There. Done. Easy.” Lucas shrugs.

Eliott continues to stare at him without saying a word and Lucas shifts uncomfortably under the scrutiny. “What?”

Eliott suddenly stands, tossing the card and pen onto the table, “That’s it!” He moves around the table and makes his way towards Lucas, grabbing his hand and hauling him up from the lounger.

Lucas drops the script back onto the cushion as he’s pulled away by Eliott and towards the balcony door leading back into their bedroom. “What?” He asks bewildered.

“We’re having sex,” Eliott declares dragging Lucas after him.

“What?” Lucas asks again only now he’s laughing as he trips behind Eliott and they move inside.

Eliott let’s go of his hand now that they’re in the bedroom and walks to the bed, scooting an unimpressed Ouba and Oliver off and out the bedroom door before he shuts it. “You heard me. We’re having sex.”

“I mean,” Lucas watches him grinning, “I’m not objecting but… why the sudden need?”

Eliott pulls his own shirt off before stopping to stand in front of Lucas, not yet touching him. “Because the first time you quoted poetry to me all I could think about was getting my mouth on your dick. I couldn’t then. I can now. Get naked.”

Lucas stares at him, his own mouth now dropped open. “Yeah.” He swallows. “Alright.”

_Note to self: quote Wordsworth more often. _

* * * *

**Saturday, July 11th**

He stares at Eliott as he sinks back down, moving in a slow grind before rising again, thighs burning from exertion. But _god_ it’s worth it. For the way it feels, driving himself down on Eliott, every slick glide sending ripples of heat up his spine, the way it sounds as he sinks down, the wet slap of skin against skin in the quiet room, and the way Eliott looks, mouth open, face red as he stares up at Lucas unblinking. Lucas can’t imagine anything better in the world than the way Eliott looks at him in moments like this, like Lucas is all he sees, like he too can’t imagine looking upon anything better. Lucas throws his head back as he moves more quickly, riding Eliott in earnest now, groaning as he leans forward, pressing his hands against Eliott’s chest for leverage and pressing Eliott into him more deeply.

“_Fuck_.”

Lucas opens his eyes to see Eliott has squeezed his own shut and his hands are gripping tightly to the pillow beneath his head. But he’s being good. He’s not moving them – not touching Lucas. Doing just as Lucas asked of him. And he’s close. Lucas can tell as he watches Eliott’s body tense. 

Lucas sits up slightly, ignoring the fatigue of his thighs and reaches back to prop himself against Eliott’s thighs as he moves more quickly now. He knows he looks good like this, sweat dripping down his body, his muscles contracted with effort, and erection jutting hard and red from his body. All of him on display for Eliott. He moans and watches Eliott’s eyes open, taking him in through heavy-lidded eyes as he breathes heavily through his nose, jaw clenched.

“Lucas,” he gasps and the tendons in his neck strain. “Baby. Please, can I….”

“Yes,” Lucas moans and finds he’s losing focus himself now. “Yes, Eli, yes.”

Eliott’s hands fly to Lucas’s hips, gripping tightly to him and then he’s slamming into Lucas from below, taking over the rhythm as he desperately chases his orgasm. Three, four more hard thrusts and he’s holding Lucas down tightly as he comes, grunting as his hips jerk. Lucas gasps at the feel of Eliott coming inside him. They don’t always do it like this – without a condom – making when they do feel like the first time all over again. Lucas closes his eyes as he lets the sensation wash over him, the heat of Eliott filling him, dripping out of him as Eliott pulls out.

Lucas is still hard but looking down at Eliott, wrecked and so fucking hot it still catches Lucas off-guard, he knows it isn’t going to take much. Eliott’s hands are still clenched on Lucas’s hips and he uses his grip to roll Lucas back onto the bed. Lucas goes instantly, happily handing over control to Eliott. And Eliott doesn’t hesitate, sinking his mouth down on Lucas.

Lucas’s back arches as enters the heat of Eliott’s mouth, his boyfriend sucking him with abandon, and he gasps for air. And then Eliott’s fingers are pressing into him deeply, lubricated by his own come and it’s that thought that tips Lucas over the edge, crying out as he comes in Eliott’s mouth, held down by Eliott’s hands on his hips he shudders through his orgasm. Eliott sucks him until Lucas whines and he pulls off, moving up the bed to flop on his back next to Lucas.

They spend a couple of minutes gasping for air before Lucas sees Eliott turn his head and turns his own to meet his gaze. They both laugh breathlessly at the sight of one another.

“So then… I take it you’re happy about the show?” Eliott grins.

Lucas rolls his eyes. “That’s what I said isn’t it?”

Eliott smirks. “You didn’t say anything actually. I told you and you jumped me.”

Lucas slowly raises an eyebrow as he looks at Eliott. “Are you saying you had a problem with that?”

Eliott laughs. “No.” He turns on his side to face him and Lucas does the same. “Please feel free to throw me down and ride me to your heart’s content every time I give you good news.” 

“Let you come inside me?” Lucas bites his lip as he watches Eliott.

Eliott’s hand comes up to pull Lucas’s lip from his mouth before he moves it to Lucas’s back, gliding it down to the crack of Lucas’s ass until he reaches where he’s still sticky and wet, a mixture of lube and Eliott’s come. Lucas shivers as Eliott’s finger dips back into him.

“That too,” Eliott whispers.

Eliott looks at him with such intensity it robs Lucas of breath. It still feels extraordinary. The way Eliott looks at him.

“Hey,” he brings a hand to smooth over Eliott’s cheek and Eliott’s hand moves back to rest on his hip, “your first solo exhibition. You deserve it.”

“Thanks.” Eliott smiles shyly and Lucas feels Eliott’s cheek heat slightly under his hand.

“So this is official, right? I can brag about my brilliant boyfriend getting a solo art exhibition and how he’s going to be a world famous artist and everyone should buy his art while they still can?”

Eliott laughs. “Idiot.”

And Lucas needs to kiss him. It’s been far too long since he’s kissed him. He leans forward and gently connects his lips with Eliott’s. Their mouths move together languidly as they enjoy the feel of one another without any hurry, with all the time in the world. Lucas presses one more soft kiss to Eliott’s mouth before he pulls back.

“I’m so fucking proud of you. You have no idea. You’re an incredible artist, Eliott. I want everyone else to know it too.”

Eliott abruptly pulls him back in, kissing him fiercely now before pressing their foreheads together. “I love you. God, Lucas, I love you so much.”

“Me too,” Lucas manages to whisper, suddenly choked by emotion. “I love you too.”

* * * *

**Sunday, July 12th **

“No!” His mom gasps with a laugh. “And you ate them?”

“He’s my boyfriend,” Lucas laughs with a shrug. “I was trying to be all sweet and supportive and apparently that results in food poisoning.” She giggles.

“I still say those muffins were great and you were just being dramatic,” Eliott scoffs as he goes back to stirring the pasta.

“Blueberries and bacon, Eliott. Those two things were never meant to be together in muffin form.” Lucas raises his eyebrows and shoots his mom a ‘you see what I put up with’ look.

“You love my cooking.” Eliott throws him a pout. “Besides you’d starve without it.”

And _well_, Lucas can’t really disagree with that but… if there’s an opportunity to be a little shit to Eliott, he’s just saying, he’s going to take it. He sighs dramatically.

“To starve or be poisoned. Sounds Shakespearean.”

His mom smacks his cheek lightly for that one and makes her way over to Eliott giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek instead. “Don’t listen to my son. He’s a brat. I thank you for not letting him starve.”

Eliott grins at her. “How is it someone as lovely as you ended up with such a terror for a son?”

His mom giggles. “Truly! I wonder daily where it all went wrong!” Lucas makes a noise of offense and his mom and Eliott turn to look at him briefly before looking back to one another and laughing.

Lucas has to look away for a moment. His emotions at seeing the two of them together, so enamored with one another, still get the best of him at times. He’s not sure he’ll ever be fully immune to the impact of his mom and Eliott, sweet and giggly together.

“Oh!” His mom suddenly exclaims. “I almost forgot – I have something for you all!”

She trots off to her room as Lucas yells after her, “Mum! You need to stop buying us things!” He sighs. He knows a battle lost when he sees it.

Instead he comes up behind Eliott. Wrapping his arms around Eliott’s stomach he peers around his shoulder at the food cooking. “That does look good.”

Eliott turns his head to grin at him. “Well too bad. You don’t get any. It’s just for Alice and me.”

Lucas pouts. “You wouldn’t let me go hungry would you?” He widens his eyes as he looks up at Eliott but his boyfriend is determindly looking at the food cooking.

“Don’t even try that look on me, baby.” Eliott may not be looking at him but Lucas can see him trying to contain a smile. “I know all your tricks.”

“But what if I told you I’m sorry and I love your cooking and also I love you.” He keeps his eyes on Eliott. He knows his boyfriend. And Eliott can only ever resist him for so long… and by ‘so long’ he means a max of three minutes.

Eliott sighs before dropping the spoon and turning fully to look at Lucas, cupping his face as Lucas grins in victory.

“Your mom was right. You really are a brat.” Eliott is resisting but a smile is breaking through despite his best efforts to look stern.

Lucas smirks and drops his voice to a whisper. “Yeah. And it gets you hot.”

Eliott runs his thumb across Lucas’s lower lip. “Yeah.” And he kisses him. Just a sweet soft kiss before he pulls back. “Little shit.”

Lucas grins. A happy little noise coming from his mum serves as a swift reminder that they absolutely cannot jump one another here. His mum had once caught them making out in the gardens outside her complex and Eliott had been so embarrassed he’s refused to kiss Lucas in her presence for _weeks_. From Lucas’s point of view it had been both hilarious and torturous. It’s when he’s told he _can’t _kiss Eliott that his brain decides it’s all he can think about. Eliott had since relaxed about the whole ‘PDA in front of Alice’ thing but Lucas isn’t about to push things. He pulls away from Eliott to turn to his mum where she stands in the doorway smiling at them happily.

“Mum,” he stares at the items she’s holding in horror, “what are those?”

She comes forward excitedly laying the items out on the kitchen table. “For you, Ouba and Oliver. Eliott darling they didn’t have your size so I had to special order. It should arrive soon. Then you can all match!”

Eliott chuckles as he peers at the table over Lucas’s shoulder. “Oh Alice – you don’t know how happy you just made me.”

“Really?!” She claps her hands together happily. “I’m so glad! And you’ll try them out – see that they fit? And send me pictures?”

“Oh I’m going to take so many pictures don’t you worry.” Eliott wraps an arm around her shoulders and kisses her cheek as she blushes prettily. They both look back at Lucas who has remained frozen looking at the matching teddy bear onesies spread before him on the table.

He looks up at Eliott and his mum standing, arms around one another smiling at him, cheeks flushed and both of them looking so beautiful and pleased. “I hate you both, you know that right?”

Eliott and his mum look at one another before they burst out laughing. Eliott turns back towards the stove while his mum comes towards him.

“I know, sweetheart.” She kisses his cheek. “We love you too.”

* * * *

**Friday, July 31st **

“I swear to god if you two don’t get out here in the next two minutes I’m sending Bas in there!” Arthur’s voice yells through the door. Lucas can hear Bas yelling somewhere further in the background, “I’ll do it! I’ve seen both your dicks!”

Lucas laughs against Eliott’s lips. “We should get out there.”

“Noooooo,” Eliott whines pulling Lucas by the back of the head until their lips are connected again. Lucas let’s himself enjoy a few more lingering seconds of Eliott’s lips before he pushes off and away from where he’d backed Eliott into the wall.

“Get yourself presentable, Demaury.” Lucas tugs at his own clothing in an attempt to straighten it. “Wouldn’t want them to think we were up to no good in here.”

In truth Eliott looks more than rumpled and Lucas is sure he probably looks the same. Swollen lips, wrinkled clothing and hair in disarray… definitely not red carpet ready. Their stylist is going to kill them. Then again ... it’s Lou. If anyone should understand the need to spontaneously ravish one’s partner, it’s her.

Lucas attempts to tame his hair as he looks at himself in the dresser mirror but as always – it’s a bit of a lost cause. He focuses on tucking in his shirt instead. He looks over at Eliott who’s doing the same. “Ready?”

Eliott nods and with a smile follows him from their room, down the hall to where they find all their friends collected.

“Oh jesus,” he hears Lou pronounce with a sigh before the rest of their friends turn to look at them.

“What?” Lucas blinks innocently as he makes his way into the room and perches on the armrest next to Imane. She’s probably not his best option if he wants to avoid being the subject of mockery but in this room… he’ll take his chances.

“How the fuck are you two always so horny?!” Bas yells and receives a swift smack on the back of his head from Daphne.

“OW! What?!” He cries in mock offense. “They live together!” He turns back to look at Lucas. “You two live together. You can fuck all the time – wherever you want.” Lucas can’t help catching Eliott’s eye and his boyfriends face is saying exactly what Lucas is thinking, _and we do,_ he grins. “How are you both so hard up for it all the time?!”

“It’s ‘cause they’re dudes,” comes Yann’s voice from the couch where he sits with Chloe cuddled to his side.

“What?” Chloe asks as she turns to look at him. “Because they’re men? That sounds sexist.”

“No. No I don’t mean it like that,” Yann insists and Lucas has a feeling Yann’s digging himself a nice hole. “It’s just that guys have different sex drives than girls, right? So like – if two guys are together they don’t have to worry about that … it’s the same, right?”

Lucas rolls his eyes and shoots another look at Eliott who looks on in amusement.

“Nah man,” Idriss’s voice cuts in. “That’s totally not true. It’s more down to the person I think – or the couple. Like some chicks have a crazy high sex drive. I work with this one dude and he says his wife wants it like three times a day.” Idriss seems to rethink the direction of his comments after noticing the look on his sister’s face. “Um, anyways, I’m just saying – like there are guys that couldn’t keep up with women in the sex department I’m sure.”

“Amen to that,” Alexia adds with a clink of her glass against Lou’s from where they sit on the couch, Ouba curled in Alexia’s lap. The two share a secretive smile.

“Wait,” Basile waves a hand to grab everyone’s attention once more, “so how often do you two do it?” He motions towards Eliott and Lucas.

“What – you mean today?” Eliott answers and Bas’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Eliott!” Lucas yells before either Bas or Eliott can continue. “We’re not answering that, Bas. Jesus.”

“Anyways,” Sofiane’s voice blessedly breaks into the conversation, “how are you feeling about tonight, Lucas? Pretty big deal.”

Lucas sees Imane squeeze her new husband’s hand in thank you for the change in conversation. It makes Lucas smile.

“Yeah I’m a bit nervous I guess. Mostly I just always find it really weird to watch myself in films,” he replies.

“You’re not the only one,” Arthur adds. “I swear even seeing you kiss a woman in the trailer was an _experience_ let me tell you.”

They all laugh.

“It’s wild though,” Yann contributes. “I always forget it’s you I’m watching.”

“Ohhh same!” Daphne agrees. “You really become your characters, Lucas. It’s incredible!”

Lucas can feel himself blush and peeks at Eliott who’s watching him with a soft smile.

“It’s true – you made me believe you could be a brilliant scientist in _Constellations._” Arthur smirks. “That took some talent.”

“Fuck off,” Lucas laughs.

“OH! Or the way you played the piano during that late night interview!” Daphne smiles eagerly.

An awkward silence falls over all of them for a moment until Arthur speaks, “Um… that was just Lucas, Daphne.”

Her eyebrows shoot up as she looks back at Lucas. “You can play the piano?!”

Lucas sees Imane cover a laugh with a cough and he struggles not to break into laughter himself. “Yeah, not really something I could fake on a live late night interview, Daphy.”

“Something you hid from me pretty damn well though,” Eliott grumbles and Lucas looks up to see him pouting with arms crossed. The big baby.

“Yeah and then you lost your shit when you found out,” Yann laughs and Idriss joins in.

“Your face, Eliott,” Idriss laughs. “I swear it was like watching a kid discover unicorns were real all along.”

“Shut up!” Eliott huffs. “You were just as impressed!”

“Sure but I wasn’t the one who dragged him off to the bathroom right after he played was I?” Idriss raises an eyebrow at Eliott and Lucas is glad the attention isn’t on him as his face heats remembering that particular evening. The boys had been out at a pub together. They’d all been drinking – some more than others – and playing their own alcohol-fueled version of a ‘truth or dare’ when Lucas had been dared to show off a hidden talent. The dare had been proposed in the spirit of a dirty joke but well… there was a piano in the pub and Lucas saw an opportunity to impress Eliott and took it. He regrets nothing. It was _worth_ it.

“Listen as much as I hate to cut short a ‘Let’s make fun of Lucas and Eliott’ session, you two need to get going. The car’s outside,” Arthur says as he types on his phone.

Lucas stands and looks towards Lou. “Did you want to…?” He motions towards Eliott and himself wondering what she might have in mind to make them more presentable.

“Nah.” She stands and grabs Lucas’s suit jacket motioning for him to turn around as she helps him slip it on before she starts fussing with his hair. “Eliott grab the leather jacket.” She motions to the chair by the kitchen where it rests as she turns away from Lucas to inspect Eliott. “You two have that ‘just fucked’ look about you. The press will eat it up.”

Eliott laughs while the others start hooting and hollering like the _dumbasses_ they all are.

“Alright, alright,” Lucas quiets them with a raised hand. “We’re going. You guys better clean up after yourselves.”

“Scouts honour, bro.” Yann grins.

“Oh and,” Lucas points his head towards where Ouba still sleeps on Alexia and Oliver sleeps curled in his cat tree, “remember to feed our babies.”

“We will, we will.” Yann waves him off.

Everyone shouts various forms of ‘good luck’ and ‘goodbye’ as they leave and then it’s just he and Eliott in the empty hall.

“Ready?” Eliott holds out a hand for him and Lucas gladly links it with his own.

“Ready.”

* * * *

Lucas is surprised by the butterflies that overtake his stomach as the car pulls up to the red carpet and he sees the photographers raise their cameras in anticipation.

“Shit,” he exhales and wipes his sweaty palms against his pant legs.

“Hey,” Eliott reaches over to squeeze his hands, “you’re going to be great. You’ve done this before, right? Lots of times. And I’m here with you.”

He smiles at Eliott and it’s true – and he has Eliott. He can do this. He opens the car door and steps out to screams and cameras flashing. He smiles winningly as shouts of his name come from every direction. Turning back towards the car he reaches for Eliott’s hand as his boyfriend steps out of the car and the screams seem to increase tenfold in volume. Eliott looks totally at ease as he always does at these sorts of events. Lucas swears Eliott handles the red carpet better than thirty-year movie veterans.

They make their way through the stage of photographers before they’re directed to an entertainment show interviewer.

“Lucas, Eliott, you both look wonderful this evening.” She smiles brightly at them and Lucas tries to match her enthusiasm with a friendly smile of his own.

“Thanks so much.”

“How are you both feeling tonight?” She directs the microphone in Lucas’s direction.

“We’re doing really well, thanks. Pretty excited to see the final film of course,” Lucas answers.

“Oh I’m sure.” She nods towards Eliott. “And you, Eliott, how are you feeling about finally seeing Lucas in this film? You two were together through the entire process after all!”

Eliott smiles as he answers, giving her his full attention in a way that is uniquely Eliott. It without fail results in media outlets eating out of the palm of his hand within two seconds flat. Lucas is as proud as he is envious. “We were yes. It’s going to be a beautiful film I’m sure of it. Lucas is going to blow everyone away.”

Lucas laughs catching both Eliott and the interviewer’s attention. “I’m not the only one in it.” He grins at Eliott.

“Well I’m sure Eliott might disagree with that assessment,” the interviewer adds and they all laugh.

“Now tell me before you’re dragged away, are there wedding bells in the future?”

“Well it’s not going to be a surprise if I tell you in front of him, is it?” Eliott stage whispers and the two share a giggle as Lucas watches with a smile.

“Don’t listen to him.” Lucas grins. “He’s all talk.” The interviewer laughs.

Lucas is tapped on the elbow and they’re directed to continue to the next outlet, quickly saying their thank you’s and continuing down the carpet where they’re stopped to wait until the next entertainment outlet is ready for them.

“I’m going to marry you.”

Lucas raises his eyebrows as he turns to Eliott. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Eliott turns to face him as well, raising a hand to cup Lucas’s cheek. “I’m going to propose and you’re going to be blown away by how romantic it is and you’re going to say yes and we’re going to get married.”

“You sound awfully sure of yourself.” Lucas smiles charmed.

“Oh I am.” Eliott nods seriously.

“Oh yeah? And what if I want to propose?” Lucas asks with eyebrows raised.

“What?! No!” Eliott cries looking offended as his hand drops back to his side and well… now Lucas might be offended.

“Why ‘no’? I could totally propose!”

“Because,” Eliott pouts, “I’m going to have some big elaborate, romantic plan and you’ll just end up thinking you like my face when we’re in a McDonald's and asking me between bites of your burger.”

And _OK _so maybe that sounds exactly like something Lucas would do but he’s going to take offense anyways. “That’s such bullshit! I can totally be romantic. I’ll romance the shit out of you when I propose!”

Lucas sees someone motioning to him out of the corner of his eye but they can wait – he and Eliott have important matters to sort out first.

“If you ruin my proposal I’m going to be so mad at you.” Eliott adopts a stern expression but only manages to look like a slightly affronted puppy.

“You don’t even have any plans for me to ruin!” Lucas scoffs with a wave of his hand.

“How are you so sure of that?”

Lucas’s eyes jerk back to him and Eliott looks… serious.

“You have a plan?”

Eliott shrugs but there’s a twinkle in his eye and he can’t stop the smile that’s spreading across his face. He has a plan? _Holy shit he has a plan. _

“Lucas, Eliott.” A woman comes to stand almost between them. “I’m sorry but we really need you now.”

Lucas nods as he continues to stare at Eliott. “Ok.”

Eliott grins and turns towards where they’re being directed. “Coming?”

Lucas takes his hand as they make their way to the platform where the interviewer waits. He squeezes Eliott’s hand until Eliott turns his head to meet his eyes.

“I’m going to marry you.”

Eliott’s smile is vibrant and fills his whole face. “Baby,” he reaches out to flick a finger across Lucas’s nose, “not if I marry you first.”

* * * * 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to say the end. Living in denial right here.  

> 
> A few things: 
> 
> \- So that little shot at Lucas about proposing in a McDonald's… I feel like I originally saw that joke on tumblr. I looked for the post but couldn’t find it. So I am either making that up or there was a joke about that going around... it may have been a more general joke about Lucas being totally unromantic in proposing. If there is a specific post you know of let me know and I’ll link it!
> 
> \- Idriss/ Eliott bonus scene is coming. I didn't like how it looked tacking it onto the end of this chapter (don't come at me ok... aesthetics are important!) so I'm going to add it on as another chapter. Just give me a couple minutes!


	12. Bonus Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bonus Idriss/ Eliott scene for everyone who grew a wee bit attached to these two, just as I did ... also because many of you begged for an Eliott POV and while I couldn't give you the whole story from his perspective, this is at least a bit of fun! This would have taken place some time during the epilogue in June.

“Uh… is it supposed to be burning?” Idriss asks from where he’s sat cross-legged on the floor, Oliver happily planted in his lap. Eliott will forever feel a little betrayed Oliver always chooses Idriss over him.

“What?” He asks confused looking towards Idriss before he notices the edges of the paper smoking. “IDRISS!” He yells and swiftly tosses his own supplies to the side. Standing and rushing to where Idriss is sat looking far too calm considering there’s a fire starting in front of him. Eliott confirms the paper is indeed smoldering at the edges, a tiny flicker of an orange flame at one corner, and stomps on it with his foot before it can burst to actual flames. Oliver raises his head in interest but refuses to move and give up his cozy nook in Idriss’s lap.

Eliott stares down at the paper, now not only charred at the edges but ripped with a pretty clear boot print across it. He gapes at the ruined project. All his careful drawing, the delicate paintings… destroyed. He turns a glare on Idriss he hopes could rival one of Lucas’s.

“What?!” Idriss exclaims defensive. “I was just doing what you told me to do. It just caught fire! You said it was just going to brown the edges or some shit.”

Eliott glances at the materials placed around Idriss before he sees it. He picks up the bottle. “Is this what you put in the cup for your brushes?”

“Yeah… that’s what was with the paint. Why?” Idriss looks wary now like he knows he fucked up.

“Idriss this is fucking turpentine!”

“Ok… and?”

Eliott sighs. Sometimes it’s a real pain in the ass to have a best friend with zero artistic knowledge… or you know, any basic _common sense._

“It’s flammable. You might as well have used gasoline and lit a match!”

“Well how was I supposed to know that?!” Oliver seems to have had enough of their raised voices and stands in Idriss’s lap, head butting his chest in an effort to capture his attention. Idriss scoops him into his arms and stands. It’s worse that their mutual love for one another is so adorable – it makes it incredibly hard to be stay annoyed with Idriss when he’s standing there with Oliver purring in his arms. Eliott attempts a stern look anyways.

“You know when I asked you to help, I was hoping you’d do just that… _help_… not set the whole plan literally on fire.”

“Why does it have to be this elaborate anyways?” Idriss near whines gesturing with one arm to the supplies sprawled around them, his other arm keeping Oliver locked to his chest. “Dude you know he’s going to say yes. Just ask him. This whole plan is so unnecessary."

Idriss _would_ say that. He’s about as romantic as a midnight walk through a zombie-infested graveyard. Come to think of it – Idriss probably _would _consider that peak romance – a chance to show off his survival skills or some shit. “Ya if I left this to you I’d be proposing in a parking lot.”

“He’d still say yes,” Idriss shrugs. Like that’s the point. The _dumbass_.

Eliott picks up the destroyed map and with a sigh tosses it in the garbage before he begins sorting the various supplies scattered in his momentary panic. “I just want it to be special,” he says quietly.

He feels Idriss come up beside him where Eliott’s looking down at the miniature comics he’s been drawing – the raccoon and hedgehog and their many adventures.

“I get it man,” Idriss responds just as quietly clapping a firm hand onto Eliott’s shoulder. “But this is Lucas we’re talking about. That kid is chaos personified. If I didn’t set the map on fire by accident he probably would have. Like you know this plan is destined for some sort of ridiculous mishap when he’s involved.”

Eliott can’t help but break into a grin at that. His boy truly does manage to create the best sort of chaos wherever he goes. “Yeah,” Eliott chuckles. “Still… I’m going to try. It should be romantic. Something he doesn’t expect.”

“Oh he one hundred percent expects you to be romantic,” Idriss scoffs.

“Yeah but,” Eliott isn’t sure how to get across how important the details of his plan are – how essential it is that Lucas truly understands how important he is to Eliott – how much this means, “he isn’t expecting this – he isn’t expecting a proposal.”

Idriss raises a skeptical eyebrow. “He isn’t expecting a proposal? Are you telling me you guys haven’t talked about marriage?” His eyes narrow. “Am I going to have to yell at you again about how important it is to actually _talk _to one another instead of just fucking all the damn time?”

“Fuck off!” Eliott shoves Idriss’s hand off his shoulder. “We talk all the time!”

“Yeah and fuck all the time – no matter _who_ might end up traumatized.”

“It’s not my problem you don’t know how to knock!” Eliott defends. That was _completely_ Idriss’s fault and Eliott won’t tolerate this smearing of his good name.

“Knock?!” Idriss exclaims irate, his eyebrows shooting to his forehead. “You ran back to get your coat! In what fucking world could I have predicted walking in on you fucking him?! And on the kitchen table, Eliott! The kitchen table!!! People eat there, Eliott! I’ve eaten there!!!”

Eliott can’t help the smile that overtakes his face in remembering. He’d been on his way out of their building with Idriss when he run back for his coat only to walk into their apartment and be greeted by the sight of just-rolled-out-of-bed Lucas… all wild hair and sleepy eyes, wearing nothing but boxers and one of Eliott’s shirts slipping slightly off one shoulder. There is no way anyone could blame him for his actions after that. It had been a good morning. Well… up until Idriss walked in on them. God Lucas had looked so fucking cute, out of breath, flushed and embarrassed and trying so desperately to regain control of himself in front of Idriss.

“Stop that!” A sharp smack to the back of his head courtesy of Idriss snaps him out of his thoughts.

“What?!” He cries offended rubbing at his head though it only stings a little.

“You look like you’re reliving fucking him! Get control of yourself man!” Oliver’s looking at him now too and he could swear even his cat has picked up Idriss’s judgmental stare.

Eliott exhales in faux-irritation. “Like you can blame me! You know how fucking cute he is.”

Idriss sighs in acquiesce. “Yeah ok, he’s pretty fucking cute.” Idriss smiles like he’s remembering now too and Eliott isn’t sure how much he likes that.

“Watch it.” He points a threatening finger in Idriss’s direction.

“You started it!” Idriss defends. “I was just agreeing.”

“Well don’t,” Eliott grumps.

Idriss sighs as though putting up with Eliott is the true trial of his existence. “You are completely ridiculous you know that right?”

Eliott shrugs. He’s aware.

Idriss rolls his eyes and promptly flops to the ground, laying flat on his back and resting Oliver on his chest. Eliott scans the room around them, at the scattered materials all over every surface, no real progress having been made and well… collapsing on the floor next to Idriss seems the best plan.

They lay there for a moment before Idriss speaks again. “I can’t believe you’re getting married.”

“You don’t know that. He hasn’t said yes.”

Eliott can see Idriss turn his head towards him out of the corner of his eye. “Don’t make me hit you again. He’s going to say yes. Everyone and their dog knows that. Oliver knows that.” Oliver chirps at the sound of his name and flops to his side on Idriss’s chest. His way of demanding belly rubs which Idriss happily supplies.

“Yeah.” Eliott knows logically Idriss is right. Despite Idriss’s teasing, he and Lucas have talked about the future at length – marriage has been brought up on more than one occasion. But joking about it or speaking as though it’s some abstract idea for the future is one thing. Proposing and actually getting married is a different story entirely. And Eliott can’t help the nerves overtaking him as ‘_but what if’s’ _cloud his brain. “I guess.”

“Hey,” Idriss waits until Eliott turns to meet his eyes, “You know how crazy he is about you. That kid would go to the ends of the earth for you. He’s been yours since day one. He’s probably the only person in the world I’d trust with the heart of my best friend, yeah?”

Eliott smiles turning away to stare at the roof above them. “He’s pretty great.”

Idriss suddenly laughs and Eliott turns back to him with eyebrows raised in question.

“Fuck. Remember when you showed up at my place after that conversation with Arthur?”

Eliott laughs in remembering. He’d maybe not been in total control of rational thought at the time. “All I remember is you and Sofiane laughing for like ten minutes straight.”

“You were such a fucking mess.” Idriss’s voice rises in what is probably supposed to be an imitation of Eliott’s own voice but bears absolutely no resemblance. “What if he doesn’t like me? What if he realizes I’m into him? What if he thinks I’m hideously ugly and projectile vomits right in my face?!!”

Eliott laughs and extends an arm sideways to hit Idriss on his side. “I did not say that you asshole!”

“As if you didn’t think it!” Idriss retorts with a laugh of his own.

“You try being told you’re going to date the _movie star_ you’ve been crushing on for the past year and tell me you wouldn’t freak the fuck out.”

“Fair,” Idriss allows. “You were even worse after you got home that first night with the guys though. Jesus.” Idriss’s voice raises in pitch sounding ridiculous once more and Eliott is about to start getting offended by such a terrible impression of him. “He’s so funny! He’s so hot! I want to kiss his face off and I’m FAKE dating him! This is torture!!!”

Eliott would like to object but he’s pretty sure that’s a verbatim remembering of what he said following his first meet-and-greet with Lucas. “Well I was right, wasn’t I?”

He sees Idriss shake his head with another laugh. “Still can’t believe he fell for you. When I was right there.”

Eliott laughs sitting up and hitting Idriss with a solid punch to the thigh. It’s really inconvenient when Oliver insists on laying across Idriss and blocking him from more effective body hits. “Dick.”

Idriss returns his grin with a wiggle of his eyebrows before he sits up, pulling an objecting Oliver from his chest and placing him to the floor beside him. Oliver gives Idriss one betrayed look before walking off likely in search of a warm nook to curl up in.

“Ok so what’s the plan then? We re-do the map?”

Eliott looks around them with a sigh. There’s still so much to do. “I suppose. I need to concentrate on the comics though.”

“Explain this to me again,” Idriss begins. “He follows the map to each location and collects the comics, yeah?”

“Right.” Eliott nods. “And each comic is like a special moment in our relationship.”

“You’re not going to be drawing a raccoon and hedgehog getting it on are you?”

Eliott gives him a thoroughly unimpressed look which serves as answer enough.

“Alright, alright,” Idriss laughs. “But what if he skips a stop or something? Like doesn’t go to every location.”

Eliott thought of that – already predicting Lucas’s impatience and what will likely be his immediate desire to circumvent the rules. “On the back of each will be instructions to the final location – that’s where I’ll be. He can’t get to me without all the pieces.”

“Like puzzle pieces,” Idriss nods in understanding. “Better hope he actually wants to get to you. I don’t know about that as motivation, man.”

Idriss laughs at the insulted look on Eliott’s face the _dickhead_, when the door to the apartment suddenly bursts open. Both of them jump at the sudden noise. It’s Sofiane who pauses at the door, holding tight to the door handle as he bends over attempts to catch his breath.

“Nice of you to show up!” Idriss calls towards him from where they remain sitting on the floor.

Eliott can’t help but join in giving him shit. “Seriously man you’re like two hours late. You know when _you _asked for help proposing to Imane, I was _on time._”

“He’s coming!” Is all Sofiane manages, gasping as he stares at them with wide eyes.

“What?” Eliott asks perplexed.

Sofiane, having now somewhat caught his breath, swings around to slam the door behind him, quickly bolting it. “LUCAS! He’s coming!”

“What?!” Eliott cries jumping to his feet. “What do you mean he’s coming?!”

“I saw them! Lucas and Yann. They’re just down the street on their way here! I sprinted to beat them!” He looks frantic and adrenaline rushes through Eliott’s body at his words.

“He’s not supposed to be back yet!” He looks around the room frantically – at the materials spread about, none of which he could easily explain without giving away his plans. “He’s not supposed to be back until later tonight!” He turns and pushes Idriss who stands next to him.

“Ow!” Idriss yells stumbling back a step because he’s _dramatic _and ridiculous. “What was that for? It’s not my fault!”

“Do something!” Eliott yells flailing his arms to indicate … something. Something calm and rational like ‘please help me clean up this mess before my boyfriend arrives and figures out my plan to propose.’

Sofiane moves before Idriss, rushing forward and following Eliott’s lead, begins collecting assorted supplies and papers.

“Where are we supposed to put all this shit?” Idriss asks, gathering tubes of paint.

Eliott frantically grabs for one of the reusable grocery bags tossing it at Idriss as he collects the pictures spread about the room – they’re of the various locations Eliott had been choosing between as locations for the map. There’s truly no explaining them.

“Eliott! Where do we put it all?” Sofiane asks, he and Idriss standing in the middle of the room, arms laden with supplies. Eliott is about to tell them to throw it all in his studio and shut the door when suddenly they all hear Lucas and Yann laughing in the hall.

“FUCK!” Eliott grabs Idriss’s arm and hauls him bodily towards the closet nearest, desperately throwing supplies onto the closet floor.

“Eliott you don’t have to fucking hide me!” Idriss yells battling Eliott’s hands which… had maybe been pushing Idriss himself into the small space. But this is _serious_, Eliott can’t be blamed for being a little panicked.

They slam the closet door and both dash back into the room where Sofiane is scanning the space, tidying the area as he goes so nothing looks amiss. And … it looks ok. They did it. Everything’s out of sight. Eliott lets himself exhale.

“FUCK! Eliott!” He turns at the alarm in Idriss’s voice to see that he gesturing at the coffee table… the coffee table where all the comics are laid out.

“Oh fuck!” He drops to his knees with Idriss and Sofiane as they all begin collecting the drawings, careful not to damage any as they stack them. Keys rattle at the door.

“Distract him!” Idriss whispers frantically.

“What?” Eliott asks looking panicked towards the door.

“Think of something and distract him!” Idriss pushes him firmly and Eliott flops to his side before rolling and leaping to his feet, dashing towards the door just as it opens and Lucas walks in, looking back towards Yann and grinning. Ouba is conveniently in Yann’s arms.

And well… if there’s one thing Eliott has learned since being with Lucas it’s that there is one sure fire way of distracting him from anything and everything happening around him.

Just as Lucas turns towards him Eliott pounces. Grabbing him by his shirt he pulls him forward before turning him sideways and slamming him up against the wall, immediately pressing their lips together in a hard kiss. And his boy doesn’t disappoint. His initial surprise only lasts a split second before he returns the kiss, arms coming up to wrap around Eliott’s neck as he meets Eliott’s kiss with equal ferocity. Their mouths move together, slanting against one another, hot and wet and bruising. God Lucas always feels so good, a delicious combination of soft and strong, his body pliant as Eliott pulls him in by the waist, but arms strong around Eliott’s neck, mouth hard and biting. Eliott groans as Lucas bites at his lower lip, opening his mouth to allow entrance to Lucas’s tongue. He presses him more firmly up against the wall, meeting Lucas’s tongue with his own. Lucas’s hands move to his hair and thread through the strands before he grips, tugging lightly in a way he _knows_ gets to Eliott. Eliott rumbles deep in his throat in response and well… it’s only right he reward such a move with one of his own. He tugs Lucas’s body slightly to the side, placing his thigh between Lucas’s legs, pressing up and into him, allowing Lucas to grind down, which he does with a desperate moan that has goosebumps breaking out across Eliott’s skin. _Fuck_. 

“On the count of three.”

He hears the voice as distant and immaterial, like the sitcom you play on the TV while cooking dinner, just noise in the background. That is until he and Lucas are suddenly enveloped in a flood of freezing cold water pouring down on them from above.

They both jerk back from one another at the shock of it. Lucas yelps as space between them allows the freezing water to more solidly hit his body and Eliott pulls him back towards his own chest in a fruitless attempt to help shield him. They both pant staring in shock at one another as the waterfall tapers off before they turn in unison to face the reason they’re both now sopping wet.

Idriss and Yann both stand proudly holding empty cooking pots which Eliott assumes just a few moments ago held water. Sofiane stands behind them holding a much smaller empty vase and unsuccessfully smothering a laugh.

“What?” Idriss asks looking smug and far too pleased with himself. “I wasn’t about to pull you apart myself and end up with a contact boner or something.” God Eliott really wants to kick his ass but that would mean letting go of Lucas.

He glares at his best friend before turning to look back at Lucas who meets his eyes with a raised eyebrow. He knows that look in Lucas’s eye. God he really _really _loves his boy. He grins in response.

“Don’t even think about it Lucas,” comes Yann’s voice and damn Eliott forgets sometimes that Yann knows Lucas just as well.

Lucas doesn’t look the least bit deterred continuing to look only at Eliott as he whispers, “On the count of three.” Eliott subtly nods. “One. Two. Three!” They both release one another and sprint towards the kitchen. He hears Idriss curse as they run and he has no doubt the other boys will be rushing to arm themselves as well. He grabs for a pot, quickly filling it up on one side of the sink while Lucas grabs the spray nozzle, reading it with one hand on the tap. He can hear the other boys yelling threats from where they’re refilling in the hallway bathroom.

Lucas turns to grin at him, expression alight, smile taking up the majority of his face, and mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He looks totally and absolutely delighted. He’s everything Eliott could ever imagine wanting.

“Ready?”

Eliott takes him in, standing there soaked through, nozzle pointed in the direction of the hall, ready to make an absolute mess of their apartment in a needless water fight with their friends and god Eliott has to be the luckiest guy in the world.

_He’s going to say yes._

“Ready.”

* * * * 


	13. Q & A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if me posting this will result in people excited that I've posted a whole new chapter. But I had a request to attach the Q & A I've received on Tumblr to the fic and I thought it was a good idea to have it all in one place. I'll add to it as I receive questions. For now this will give additional context to Eliott's POV at moments as well as additional questions readers had. It may not be of interest to everyone but for anyone who's curious about my thought process or additional character details... enjoy! <3 <3 <3

**1\. Why is it called Tempo?**

Initially I wanted something related to street art. But those titles (names of particular pieces or techniques) sounded cheesier than I wanted - like, Love Vandals, Legal Walls, or Burn & Blaze (though I was tempted by that last one). 

Tempo came to mind when Lucas goes for a tempo run in the story. Essentially a tempo run is a comfortably hard effort - i.e. you’re going faster than usual but it’s a pace you can maintain for a longer distance. As Lucas calls it ‘comfortably fast’. I started thinking about how Eliott and Lucas’s relationship progresses essentially the same way - very fast but the right pace for both of them. And the quick pace is something they can maintain - it’s right for them - it’s healthy. And then of course that word became even more complex when I thought about the tempo between them as their relationship grows - that even when they’re not properly (verbally) communicating, they are actually in a perfect rhythm with one another - they’re in tempo without even realizing it - both physically and emotionally. So yah… Tempo just ended up feeling right. 

**2\. What does their longer ‘emoji talk’ mean?**

Lucas and Eliott’s ‘dirty emoji talk’ as Eliott decided it was called is actually a shoutout to the OG Skam season 3. Do you remember this infamous text from Even to Isak?

Even’s cute emojis were both adorable, dirty and nonsensical. So it was that which inspired the way Lucas and Eliott ‘talk dirty’ with their emojis (which they do to a far more elaborate extent). Really it’s just an inside joke between them. They use the classic ‘could be read in a dirty way’ emojis like 😛💦🍆🍑🐫🔥😏. Mixed with emojis that make no sense but suggest further convos between them and other inside jokes we’re maybe not a part of.

**3\. Is there significance in how/ when Eliott refers to Lucas as ‘baby’?**

Yes, it’s very intentional the way I had Eliott use ‘baby’ when speaking to Lucas. 

The first time Eliott calls Lucas ‘baby’ he does so in a ‘fake’ setting - i.e. it’s during the conversation at the _Constellations_ cast party when Lucas is having a bit of a jealousy meltdown (and with no need as the woman Eliott is talking to is gay and decidedly uninterested). So that is Eliott testing the waters and using the pet-name in a way he can get away with. Of course we are privy to Lucas freaking out about it inside the privacy of his own head. 

After that Eliott repeatedly uses the term but only during sex scenes. In those scenes he’s not as aware he’s doing it - it sort of just happens because he can’t help it. But again, he can get away with it there because it’s in the heat of the moment. It still affects Lucas which we see, but he doesn’t freak out about it or read too much into it because of the context with which it’s said (i.e. Lucas being his dumbass ‘it’s just sex’ self).

The first time Eliott calls Lucas ‘baby’ outside of a sexual scene was very strategic on my part and I’m not sure if the reader would have even noticed (especially because Lucas doesn’t) as it happens very naturally. That would be when Ouba is sick and Eliott rushes to Lucas’s aid. Eliott first says ‘bye baby’ to Lucas on the phone and then the moment he comes into Lucas’s apartment he’s referring to Lucas as ‘baby’. Again it’s not totally intentional on Eliott’s part - just sort of a natural progression in him not being able to hide how deeply he’s fallen for Lucas and that it is obviously not about sex. And that night when he helps Lucas with Ouba that becomes even more abundantly clear. 

And then it’s a free for all! Lucas is his ‘baby’ up until the point shit goes south. And then of course Eliott referring to Lucas by just his name hits a lot harder. Which is why it’s more noticeable during the reunion scene - the moment he calls Lucas baby again. 

**4\. Why is Eliott always so jealous of Idriss?**

Eliott’s jealousy of Idriss is very much there for humours sake but with that said I definitely (almost always) have some more in depth thinking in mind behind those decisions. 

Because for the most part in the story jealousy of others when it comes to Eliott and Lucas stems from the fact that they haven’t made a solid commitment to one another. But Eliott’s ridiculous jealousy of Idriss is something different entirely. Idriss’s adoration of Lucas will still bug Eliott even when they’re all old and grey. Lucas and Idriss are the two people Eliott adores most in the world. He thinks they are both the absolute best people he knows. And he sees them together - and they are both seriously good looking, right? And they look really fucking good together and well… the less rational part of Eliott’s mind takes hold and he is NOT about what a hot couple they’d make. And no it doesn’t matter that Idriss is straight and Lucas has only ever looked at him platonically… it still bugs Eliott’s ass. Idriss knows this of course and thinks it’s freaking hilarious so naturally, being the excellent friend he is, he baits Eliott endlessly… which of course only makes the problem worse.

**5\. What was Idriss thinking/ saying to Eliott every time Eliott had a jealousy fit that was directed Idriss’s way?**

Poor Idriss. Always half amused and half completely done with Eliott’s ridiculousness. You gotta keep in mind that Idriss had been putting up with Eliott being a mess over Lucas long before Lucas and Eliott ever met. During that year he was crushing, Eliott would have made them all repeatedly watch Lucas’s films on movie nights as he waxed poetic about how talented and beautiful Lucas was, he would have randomly brought up facts about Lucas in the middle of unrelated conversations like, “Who’s your money on this game, Eliott?” “You know Lucas’s favourite ice cream is…”, and bemoaned the injustice in them being ‘made for one another, Idriss, we’d be perfect together’ but never being likely to meet. So by the time all this shit goes down with the 'fake dating’ arrangement, Idriss is just about losing his mind.

Much like that convo between Yann and Lucas (where Yann is asking why Lucas and Eliott don’t just date seeing as they’re obviously into one another), Idriss had similar convos with Eliott… just a lot more blunt. After the first couple of times Lucas and Eliott hung out, Eliott would have been pretty intolerable (as far as Idriss was concerned) in his inability to talk about anything else. So I imagine Idriss had a pretty 'smack upside the head’ conversation with Eliott about how he needed to just go for it with Lucas - TALK to him - and be upfront about actually wanting to date. When Idriss reacts to Eliott’s jealousy when they’re playing pool and says 'you know what I’m about’ he’s referencing the conversations he’s had with Eliott… basically he means 'You know where I stand - I’ve told you to be honest with him. Don’t get all stupid possessive over the boy when you won’t even admit you want him to be only yours’. Same thing when Lucas shows up looking like an absolute snack when they’re moving Idriss, and Eliott about has a heart attack. That moment Idriss pulls him aside would have been something like, “Get control of yourself man, you’re acting like an asshole! TALK to him. You can’t keep going on like this.” You see Eliott very much freaked out after that first morning in bed, after Lucas put the 'friends with benefits’ in place. It’s why Eliott goes radio silent for two days… because he was trying to sort out his own head and be in a place where he could be what Lucas needed (what he thought Lucas needed… aka casual). In those two days though… Idriss had to put up with him. So Idriss is pretty done by moving day. He only ever wanted Eliott to properly communicate with Lucas… and well, we all know what leaving them in his place alone to talk resulted in (poor Idriss). When Eliott continues to be a dumbass and not properly communicate after this Idriss sort of throws his hands up and let’s things roll out as they will (much like Yann)… but that doesn’t mean he won’t bait Eliott in every way possible by playing up how much he likes Lucas (and to be fair - Idriss really does like Lucas). And truly Idriss feels like Eliott deserves it at that point - plus it’s damn funny to see Eliott get all riled up every time Idriss gets touchy/feely with Lucas (which to be fair is quite a bit - Idriss just thinks Lucas is adorable and wants to squish him at all times). In conclusion, whereas Yann tends to be more gentle in his suggestions and is just overall worried for Lucas, Idriss is a hell of a lot more fed-up and thinks they’re both dumbasses.

**6\. Can you elaborate on why Eliott is always so jealous? (Apart from his jealousy of Idriss)**

His jealousy (and Lucas’s for that matter) is very much about them not having any sort of claim over the other. Chloe bugs Eliott so much because she was who Lucas was with through the year of Eliott hard core crushing on him. And Lucas would have been the type to over compensate and post her all over his IG. So rational or not Eliott can’t totally let go of that jealousy he had stewing for that year (I just picture him getting all excited every time he got a notification that Lucas had posted to IG - yes he totally would have had notifications on - only to see a pic of Lucas and Chloe posted and his whole face scrunching up like he just ate something terrible and sour). But otherwise once they’re in an established relationship I don’t see jealousy being a major thing. I mean Lucas is a little shit so I could totally see him baiting Eliott on occasion but in those cases it would be a bit of a mutual game to tease between them… and not true jealousy.

**7\. What is Eliott texting Sofiane and Idriss in the second chapter when Lucas picks him up and quotes Wordsworth?**

The most important thing to know when it came to any of Eliott’s conversations with Idriss and Sofiane is that while Lucas always saw Eliott as being super relaxed and chill… Eliott was anything but… here you go: 

**8\. Are there other Eliott/Idriss/Sofiane chats you haven't shared? **

Yes. Before deciding to stay true to Lucas's POV I had created additional chats. Here is another example (set after Lucas and Eliott's first time): 

**9\. What is Eliott dreaming about that morning right before they have sex for the first time?**

In my mind Eliott was reliving that moment before the party… when he saw Lucas looking like THAT leaning against his car all dressed up and so fucking sexy Eliott is pretty sure it took a couple years off his life just being witness to it. Eliott obviously thinks Lucas is hot… and he’s been hanging with him and that thought hasn’t gone away. But he’d gotten to know Lucas… and suddenly he was Lucas and not this out-of-reach movie star. But leaning against the car, looking spiffy for the industry party and it was like ‘oh right - I’m dating a fucking movie star’… only it was even worse than that. Because he was Lucas, the guy Eliott was falling for, who also just happens to be a ridiculously hot, world famous movie star. It was just… a lot for Eliott to process. And I think it very likely stuck on his brain, enough that he couldn’t stop thinking about it… undoubtedly as he fell asleep all cozied up in this amazing bed with that very guy lying right next to him.

And so I imagine he went back to that moment in his dream only this time he did what he truly wanted to do in the moment… just backed Lucas right up against the car and kissed him. And then probably a bit more than that… as he got all snugged up to Lucas in bed and Lucas started moving a little back into him… I think that likely coincided with things getting a little raunchy in his dream. Not seriously rated R because at the end of the day Eliott’s brain wasn’t going to give him that until he’d seen the actual source material but just feeling Lucas’s body up against his and moving against him? Yah that would have done it. And then of course he was shocked awake only to realize the Lucas moaning his name in his dream was actually the real thing right there in bed with him… lucky Eliott.

**10\. What was going through Eliott’s head when Lucas suggested ‘friends with benefits’?**

Eliott was definitely aware of the affect he had on Lucas through those early chapters. He was not being Lucas-level blind. He knew they had ridiculous chemistry and that he could totally rattle Lucas by flirting with him. And as they got to know one another he knew there was mutual attraction there. With that said, he also knew Lucas had been closeted for the entirety of his adult life up to that point so without Lucas even having to tell him, he was pretty sure Lucas hadn’t had a lot of experience with men. Point being, he wasn’t sure if it was truly HIM, Lucas was into or just the fact that he was the first man Lucas got an opportunity to openly do all these things with - date, touch, flirt, etc. 

So when they have their first time in bed the morning following the party, Eliott is like Lucas and totally caught up in the moment initially. When they’re lying there after and Lucas hasn’t said anything yet, Eliott is mostly panicking, wondering if he screwed up and crossed lines that shouldn’t have been crossed - i.e. took advantage of Lucas. When Lucas turns and is obviously all adorable and flushed and pleased, Eliott is definitely hopeful that they’re going to admit their mutual attraction and throw away this whole charade of ‘fake dating’ (because it’s been very obvious to Eliott they are doing everything you would when truly dating - just not calling it that). Of course then Lucas in all his sweet ‘doesn’t have a clue’ glory, goes with the ‘friends with benefits’ angle, Eliott is pretty much thinking this is exactly as he feared - that it’s about the physical for Lucas, a chance to actually be with a man he’s attracted to… that it’s not about Eliott specifically (this is unfortunately compounded by the fact that Eliott knows Alexia told Lucas that he’s slept around - so it sadly makes sense to him that Lucas would see him as an easy ‘sex without strings’ option). But Eliott is pretty far gone at that point already and he’s willing to take whatever he can get. I parallel that same language with Lucas in the angst chapter pretty intentionally. At that point Lucas thinks repeatedly that he’ll take whatever pieces of Eliott he can - even when it will result in his own broken heart. Eliott has these same thoughts - just much much earlier in the story. It’s a ‘I’m so in over my head but I’m falling in love and I’ll take whatever he’s willing to give… even if it results in me with a broken heart’ kind of thinking. And it is a bit devastating and disappointing for Eliott but much like Lucas is thinking in his own head at that same moment, Eliott too is telling himself ‘I can do this, it’s what he needs, just make it work’. 

**11\. Why did Eliott go radio silent for 2 days after his and Lucas’s first time?**

Eliott was trying to regroup. He rallied pretty well when he was with Lucas but he was actually incredibly distressed over Lucas wanting to be friends with benefits. So he basically stepped back for himself- so he could sort out his own head and actually be what he thought Lucas needed- casual. Of course then he went multiple days without seeing Lucas only to be faced with hot, sweaty runner Lucas and we all know how chill he managed to play it there.

**12\. Why are Idriss and Sofiane laughing when Lucas shows up sweaty from running? **

When Lucas showed up, Sofiane and Idriss weren’t of course all that affected by what Lucas looked like… Eliott on the other hand...

And then Lucas does that totally unintentional ‘thirst trap’ move (as a wonderful commentor called it) when he pulls up his shirt to wipe at his sweaty face and suddenly it was sweat and abs and Eliott about passed out. Idriss and Sofiane noticed of course and found it utterly hilarious that first of all, Lucas was literally looking like Eliott’s version of a wet dream but had NO idea, and second of all that Eliott whole face probably transformed in that moment like his head was going to explode. I imagine it was especially hilarious because after two days apart Eliott had probably tried to convince himself (and Sofiane and Idriss) that he was totally chill and had things under control. So laughing at the expense of their best friends predicament was the only solution really…

**13\. What was Alexia going to say to Lucas at Idriss’s housewarming party before Eliott interrupted?**

Alexia is like a sister to Eliott. She’s one of his oldest friends sure but she’s definitely more in the sister category than best friend. My point being - she’s not as privy to all the details in the same way Idriss and Sofiane are. Which is of course why she didn’t understand the problem in telling Lucas about Eliott’s hot exploits. After that whole screw up though Eliott definitely bitched her out. I don’t think he would have told her just how deeply he felt for Lucas already - but something along the lines of how she’d made him look bad in Lucas’s eyes. He would have also made it clear that this was important to him and he wasn’t going to be with anyone else so long as he was “dating” Lucas - i.e. for all intents and purposes he and Lucas were exclusive. When Lucas runs into Alexia at the party he has a moment of being worried he looks like an idiot because maybe Eliott has shared that they’re sleeping together. That is actually unfounded. Eliott hasn’t told Alexia yet. He’s actually been really protective of the way his and Lucas’s relationship has changed and it’s only Idriss and Sofiane that know initially (he would have gotten around to sharing with Alexia soon after… but not in that precious first week of Lucas and Eliott being together).

So when Lucas is all ‘oh it doesn’t matter who Eliott sleeps with - he can bang allll the people I don’t care’ (sure Lucas, sure), Alexia is remembering what Eliott said and is about to say something along the lines of, “But I thought you guys agreed not to see anyone else.” So it’s not the line itself that is all that interesting or important - it’s more just the Eliott/ Alexia dynamic that adds layers to what was going on there.

**14\. Was Eliott completely oblivious to the bartender asshole wanting to sleep with him again?**

Eliott was enjoying himself and sleeping with whoever he wanted post-breakup with Lucille and Eliott would be the sort of person that was VERY upfront about what it was and what it meant- or didn’t mean in this case. I.e. he didn’t ever pretend it was more than a hookup and made his intentions very clear so there were never any hurt feelings. So in that sense he’s not being truly stupid in that scene so much as he honestly thinks he can be friendly with someone he’s hooked up with and it doesn’t have to have any layered meaning or awkwardness. When Lucas walks and the tone of the conversation obviously changes, Eliott definitely gets nervous but he’s so focused on Lucas at that moment he doesn’t really see the bartender’s asshole moves coming. It’s a pretty classic Eliott move to not believe in people having ulterior, underhanded motives. Lucas on the other hand has worked in the film industry and can see that shit coming from a mile away.

**15\. Would Eliott’s aversion to Lucas spoiling him persist even when they’re in an established relationship?**

Eliott’s aversion to Lucas spoiling him is totally tied to them ‘fake’ dating and Eliott being so worried that Lucas will get the impression that Eliott’s using him. It’s an unnecessary worry as Lucas would truly never think that - and as you see he pretty actively tells people off who suggest it - but Eliott’s sort of floundering in love without any sort of defined idea of what they are. When they’re in Cap d’Ail Eliott does finally allow himself to see the romance in what Lucas is doing - it’s why he’s so unbelievably happy when Lucas shows them their room. He puts away his worry about allowing Lucas to pay for the vacation as at that moment he realizes this isn’t about Lucas paying for things because Eliott can’t - it’s Lucas making a romantic gesture. I think he’d always be a little ‘dammit Lucas you can’t just buy me a car!’ when they’re officially together. But once they’re together he’d definitely be far more open to Lucas spoiling him… to an extent. 

**16\. Did Basile know about Eliott’s crush on Lucas prior to suggesting Eliott for the fake-dating rouse?**

Basile didn’t know about Eliott’s crush. I actually imagine Eliott was fairly obvious about it - always “casually” asking about Lucas - but Basile was pretty oblivious to it. Eliott was his first thought because of his own crush on him. And Basile would be pretty unapologetic in admitting it… like who wouldn’t crush on him?! Eliott fit the description of who they needed and according to Basile he’s just soooooo cool ya know?

**17\. Give us an Eliott POV moment we wouldn’t know about.**

How about the first time Eliott knew he was in serious ‘oh shit this is much more than a crush’ kind of trouble?

It was the night they went to the pub and played pool. Eliott of course already knew he was pretty into Lucas at that point… he’d had a crush before they ever met… then he meets Lucas and they hang out a couple times and he definitely knew he was _seriously _into him. But that moment after the thing with Gabriel (the fan) and Lucas… that’s the first moment Eliott isn’t just thinking ‘I want to kiss him’, he starts thinking ‘I’m going to kiss him’. Like it becomes an inevitability to Eliott - that eventually he’s going to kiss Lucas and he really _really_ wanted to kiss him right then as he held Lucas’s face and watched Lucas try so hard to hold back tears. 

It was also the first time he started thinking ‘uh oh’… he’d been telling himself up to that point that his feelings were just being magnified by the fact that he’d been harboring a celebrity crush for so long. Like Lucas was hot and funny and they got along really well but surely the way he felt would diminish with time. But in that moment, seeing this guy he had to admit he really likes, being so lovely and kind and just all around wonderful to Gabriel (and so obviously affected by what Gabriel had said) - Eliott starts thinking ‘oh shit this isn’t going away - I think I’m in real trouble here’. It doesn’t scare him necessarily - just shocks him in the magnitude of his feelings. Then of course Lucas gets drunk (Eliott drank a bit but was decidedly not drunk at any point in the evening) and is being a menace and totally hilarious and they have the play fight and drunken walk home and after that Eliott ends the night with the thought that ‘this is different than it’s ever been before’. I don’t know that he would have consciously thought the word ‘love’ yet - not even in a looking to the future way - but subconsciously that’s definitely what his brain was acknowledging… that this was going to be an epic sort of love. 

**18\. When did Eliott realize Lucas is ‘the one’?**

Would this have been separate from the moment he realized he loved Lucas? I actually think it would have. Because while he realized he loved Lucas right before Lucas went to London and even that felt like it was a long time coming - the ‘this person is the ONE’ sort of awareness - like the person he wants to spend his life with… that feels like a totally separate and major revelation. For me I think it was the night with Ouba being sick. Lucas called Eliott for help that night - no one else. It was the night they truly behaved as a little family and Eliott had never felt more protective of anyone. He truly would have done absolutely anything to protect both Ouba and Lucas that night. I think the ferocity of his love probably even surprised him. I imagine it was as he was holding Lucas and Ouba in bed and watching them sleep in his arms that he would have had that moment of realizing, ‘this is my family and I want this to be my family for the rest of my life’. So while ‘he’s the one’ is definitely part of that, for Eliott it would have been more of a ‘he’s my family’ sort of realization. The actual words 'the one' would not have been something Eliott used or acknowledged until the break up - and then it would have been in the context of 'he's the one and I've lost him'.

**19\. Can you talk about how Eliott felt during the fight with Lucas when Lucas implied he wouldn’t miss anything if he left for filming apart from Ouba?**

Yes this would have been a really rough moment for Eliott. Not necessarily because he fully believed Lucas - he got that for whatever reason Lucas was lashing out - but because before things even got prickly in that conversation, it was clear that Lucas wasn’t considering Eliott in his decisions about the future. That fact rang with a lot more truth and was far more devastating to Eliott than any of Lucas’s other words ever could have been. So while at that point Eliott knows there is something between them and he’s very much pushing (in quite a confrontational way) to get Lucas to admit as much, he’s starting to truly doubt that the depth of Lucas’s feelings matches his own. 

Remember Eliott was aware and accepting of the fact that he was deeply in love long before Lucas ever came to the same conclusion. So whereas Cap d’Ail was a revelation for Lucas, for Eliott it was more about hope. That night Lucas agrees that he wants the same thing (i.e. they have time to figure things out before taking the next step) Eliott sees that as a promise that they are now going to properly communicate. So then to have Lucas retreat in the next week and have essentially the polar opposite happen (they’re barely communicating at all) is a confusing and upsetting shock to Eliott. He goes out of his way to justify Lucas’s actions because he truly can’t fathom a good reason for Lucas’s behaviour but in that moment, when they fight and Lucas acts like Eliott is of no consideration in his future plans, Eliott isn’t so much thinking ‘Lucas doesn’t care’, he’s thinking ‘Lucas doesn’t care enough - he doesn’t care like I care’. His worst fears take shape in his head - i.e. Lucas was only with me because I was the first man he could be with, Lucas doesn’t need me anymore, I served a purpose for his career, he doesn’t want a future with me… and the worst thought (because Lucas is not the only one who deals with self-worth issues), I’ve never been good enough for him. When Lucas tries to stop him and apologize before Eliott leaves, Eliott is essentially thinking, ‘ya I know you didn’t mean to be that harsh in pushing me away but I get why you did it’. When he says ‘you were just being honest’, he doesn’t mean ‘you were being honest about not missing me’, he means ‘you were being honest about not seeing a future with me’. 

Interestingly enough, I also thought this would be one conversation Eliott would not have shared with Idriss or Sofiane. He would have seriously retreated into himself and not admitted what happened or how hurt he was. It would have hurt too much after Cap d’Ail… after the way his friends saw them together and had essentially assumed Eliott and Lucas were officially together - something Eliott would not have disputed. This is why btw Idriss loses his shit on Eliott - because he sees how obviously intimate Lucas and Eliott are and is NOT ok with Eliott keeping the Lucille bit of things from Lucas - he’s not just worried for Eliott there, he’s very much worried for Lucas. So Eliott threw himself into the show at the gallery and wouldn’t answer any of Idriss’s questions about how things went with Lucas, whether Lucas was coming, what Eliott would say about his pieces, etc etc. This is why Idriss interferes in the way he does - he sees Eliott hurting, knows something happened but honestly sort of assumes Eliott screwed up. If he knew the things Lucas had said, he probably would have still tried to get Lucas to the show but he would have had some strong additional words for him. 

As hurt as he was however Eliott had not given up hope. When Lucas comes to the show Eliott is hugely hopeful - after all why would Lucas show up to support him (especially after that fight) if there wasn’t something more there? He lets himself consider the fact that he read the situation wrong - Lucas came! - and now Lucas will clearly see how Eliott feels as reflected in his art. And then of course the coffee shop happens and Eliott isn’t so much shocked as he is resigned - his hope goes _poof _and he’s left thinking, ‘You knew this was how he felt… you were kidding yourself thinking you could have a future with him…’

**20\. Why does Eliott seems so happy walking Lucille home after knowing Lucas was at the art opening?**

From Eliott’s perspective, Lucas comes to the show and sees his art… his art that is a (as far as Eliott believes) a very clear ‘love letter’ (as Lucas correctly called it). He figures Lucas saw it and realized how Eliott felt because from Eliott’s pov how could he not? Those pieces were screaming ‘I’m in love with Lucas Lallemant’. Eliott is truly hopeful at that point because he’s been justifying Lucas’s back-and-forth behaviour up to that point as ‘maybe he’s just freaking out and if he knew how I felt he’d want me too - he’s just lashing out because he’s in denial blah blah blah’, so he thinks ‘now he knows, this will change things’. 

So while Lucas immediately leaving would have given him pause he’s also justifying that as Lucas being overwhelmed by what is a pretty elaborate love declaration on Eliott’s part. That sort of reaction by Lucas would not be entirely surprising to Eliott - as Lucas has so obviously avoided the conversation or lashed out any time Eliott has tried to push him into admitting what’s between them. But Eliott too hadn’t been clear or communicated how he felt. Now he is and Lucas will _know_. The point being that he would very much be in a head space of optimism because out of both of them he’s been the most aware of the fact that they have been acting like a committed couple for weeks and weeks. No matter how many times Lucas’s behaviour in the week prior gave him pause or hurt him, he was still thinking them admitting how they felt was an inevitability. 

So I pictured him as thinking he’ll give Lucas space and let Lucas come to him. Then I imagined he was sitting in agony the entire morning after waiting for Lucas to contact him - likely driving Idriss and Sofiane insane on the group chat where he was obsessing over what Lucas was thinking - until he gets the text from Lucas. At that point he thinks ‘this is it’ - this is when they’re going to be honest about how they feel. When Lucas then breaks up with him Eliott is no longer thinking Lucas is in denial - he’s thinking Lucas knows how Eliott feels and doesn’t feel the same - he’s using the ‘oh there’s no point in us fake dating anymore’ as an excuse. He’s devastated because he believes Lucas DID see how he felt and doesn’t want the same things. The second Yann makes him aware of the Lucille-factor all these feelings and thoughts then shift and change colour in his mind. 

**21\. Does Eliott ever confront Lucille or speak to her again? **

I go a little back and forth on what I think here. You see I think it is very in Eliott’s nature to have a proper conversation with Lucille and be very upfront about what has happened, what he knows, and the damage she’s done - as well as the fact that she’ll have no future place in his life. With that said however, I do not think this is what Eliott would have done. In fact I think he would have responded in a much more Lucas-fashion and cut her off without any communication - allowing the reports of he and Lucas being back together speak for themselves. I think this for a few reasons. When Lucille is ripping into Lucas she says Eliott doesn’t know his own mind - can’t trust himself. I put that in for pretty important reasons. One it gives you an idea of how toxic Eliott and Lucille’s relationship was if she believed such a thing about him, and then more importantly, it gives you an idea of the sort of thing Eliott had believed about himself. You get a hint as to Eliott’s own self-worth issues when it comes to his mental illness when he first speaks to Lucas about being bipolar. Those sorts of thoughts would have been exacerbated by Lucille’s control. So I think in this situation he wouldn’t be willing to give her any future opportunity to hurt Lucas or himself in any respect - particularly when he has literally just witnessed the damage her manipulative tactics did to Lucas (and himself by extension). Lucas and Eliott build one another up - make one another better. By the end of the story they both come to realize that. Talking to Lucille would be taking a step back for Eliott - giving when he no longer had to - and risking the positive development in his sense of self and worth since being with Lucas. 

**22\. What are Lucas and Eliott up to 10 years from now? **

Lucas and Eliott are 34 and 36 respectively.

Eliott is an established and successful exhibiting artist. This would mostly be focused in France but as his success grew he accepted shows in other larger centers such as London, Berlin - and for fun once, he got a show in Sydney, Australia, and Lucas and Eliott had a great time making a trip out of that. 

Lucas found his greatest critical success in a project with Imane. When Imane returns to acting it's on her terms (5 years after leaving - and after having a couple children with Sofiane). She asks Lucas if he'd co-produce a film with her. It's a script she came across by happy accident during her break from acting. It's a story by a Muslim woman who wrote about her experience immigrating to France. It has no hope of being picked up by a studio. With Imane and Lucas backing it they are able to find financing and get the film made - with them both starring in it (Imane as the lead, Lucas in a supporting role). They both put a great deal of their own money into the production and it's a huge risk. Both Sofiane and Eliott are hugely supportive but it's a terrifying venture for both Imane and Lucas. It pays off. The low-budget, quiet and subtle story receives great acclaim. It's the sort of small, indy film that is the surprise at all the awards - sweeping each category it's nominated in. Both Imane and Lucas win awards for not only their acting but as producers, it wins best screenplay as well. This affords Imane and Lucas even more control over their careers than they've had before. Imane only takes roles she truly believes in - working less often and only when she chooses. Lucas is the same but also branches out into producing film a little more. 

As for Eliott and Lucas and their little family. I imagine they added another rescue kitten to the mix. They both agreed that while Ouba adored Oliver, she would not be ok with accepting another dog into the household where she is obviously queen - and as she's a bit older now they don't want to stress her out. After some initial side-eyeing both Ouba and Oliver accept the new kitten as their baby - to be protected at all costs. Eliott and Lucas would have a couple of their own kidlets at this stage too. But I am not as great at imagining the kid-related future so I will leave that up to readers imagination. 

**23\. What did Eliott feel after the radio interview host told Lucas that Eliott is bipolar? Did he really truly think Lucas would want to end things or was that just his insecurities talking, briefly taking over? What would he do if Lucas didn't come over? He said he paints when he's freaking out... what was going through his head? Did he turn off his phone because he was afraid to see Lucas' rejection?**

One thing that I definitely suggest in undertones through the story is that Eliott did not have a good experience coming to accept being bipolar - and those self-worth issues were hugely exacerbated by Lucille’s control over Eliott. I.e. Eliott struggled hugely with what mental illness meant in his life and all his worse fears (that he couldn’t trust himself, his decisions, or his feelings) were confirmed by Lucille taking control. Essentially: “Well she doesn’t trust I can make these decisions for myself either so clearly I can’t be trusted.” The point being, much like Lucas, Eliott came to their relationship with self-worth issues and _baggage_.

Eliott absolutely believes Lucas will want nothing to do with him after learning he’s bipolar. It’s not a particularly rational thought - nor about Lucas specifically - but it’s Eliott’s fear (and insecurities as you say) taking over at that point. He hadn’t thought a lot about telling Lucas he was bipolar. It’s not that he wouldn’t have wanted to, but more that he treated it like a worry for another day - i.e. out of sight, out of mind. He wanted Lucas soooo much and now he’s getting the opportunity to actually see what being with him is like - he was just immersing himself in those feelings and ignoring his deep seated fears. And yes he definitely turned his phone off because he expected a very negative reaction and didn’t want to face Lucas’s questions - he wasn’t particularly worried about others hearing the interview, it was very much Lucas’s reaction he was focused on. 

When Lucas comes over and says his piece, Eliott is relieved but doesn’t necessarily fully believe him. Insecurities like Eliott’s don’t just go away quite that quickly. I think Eliott at that moment would have been thinking a little more ‘Lucas is such an incredible person’ vs. ‘he’s right, I shouldn’t put myself down like this’. With that said, Lucas’s words would have made an impact - they were just slower developing (as it would be when it comes to anyone tackling issues of self-worth and identity). I think the moment Eliott truly starts to believe Lucas’s words (and in himself) is when they have the semi-fight because Eliott is upset about the exhibition rejection. That conversation afterwards when Lucas listens and encourages Eliott to go after what he wants - that means a great deal to Eliott. It’s essentially someone saying to him (for truly the first time in his adult life) - I support you, you know yourself best, only you can make these decisions for yourself. I’ve said before but Eliott and Lucas complement one another - they bring out the best in one another. It’s not about changing for the other - they simply allow one another to shine. And that conversation is a reflection of that. 

When Lucas came to his apartment, Eliott was working on a painting he’d begun when he first met Lucas. Essentially it’s a reflection of his transformation - from a darker, more chaotic time in his life when he felt he had no control, to a time when life takes on more colour, where streaks of heat like fire (Lucas) blend seamlessly with the the vibrancy of life and colour around it (Eliott’s world when he’s with Lucas). Rough out of control, almost violent paint strokes become soft, seamless and blended. He mentions he’s frustrated trying to paint that day because he can’t get those feelings back - after the radio interview his life suddenly feels out of control again and that quality Lucas brought to his life is suddenly something he thinks he’s losing. So he’s trying to paint at that moment but unable to truly do so. If Lucas hadn’t shown up I think the results would have eventually been the same - it just would have taken longer to get there. I.e. Eliott would have avoided him until Lucas finally pressed the issue. Because while Eliott was terrified of losing Lucas - even that early on - it was absolutely no different for Lucas. 

**24\. Any more social media extras? **

One more - from Eliott's POV. Set during the first five days that Eliott and Lucas were together and ignoring their friends. 

**25\. What would the conversation between Elliot and Idriss be like after Lucas and Eliott are officially together? Do they discuss what Lucas overheard when Eliott and Idriss argued in the garden in Cap d'Ail and how does Idriss react? **

This discussion definitely would have happened when Idriss finds out Eliott and Lucas are together and official (hallelujah) and they have a chance to chat about what the hell happened. Because Idriss dealt with Eliott following Lucas breaking up with him - and he would have been just as confused about the whole thing as Yann. The difference being that Idriss would have heard Lucas broke things off with Eliott - so in his eyes, Eliott would be the injured party in that case and unlike Yann he did not go the route of pushing them back together again. Even though he would have thought there is NO WAY Lucas didn’t want to be with Eliott - his concern would have been solely on being there for Eliott and not asking too many questions. He'd made attempts when he'd tricked Lucas into coming to the exhibition opening and as far as he knew all that resulted in was Lucas breaking up with Eliott so now he is done. 

But once he hear's they're together and what the circumstances were for the break-up, I think Idriss’s reaction to Eliott would have been ‘I told you to TALK to him and this is what you being a dumbass gets you!’ … all very ‘I told you so!’ while being very very not-so-secretly delighted that finally things worked out as they should for Eliott. But the first chance Idriss has to chat with Lucas - likely because he would have reached out or run into him soon after - I think he would have done a one-on-one apology - even with Eliott likely sitting right there too. Idriss wasn’t at fault but he would feel like he was at least partially responsible for the way things went down - and he’s always looking out for Lucas too (that’s why he fought with Eliott in Cap d’Ail after all) so I definitely think he’d feel like he’d been punched in the gut when he thought about how hurt Lucas must have been. So he’d take the time to apologize in an awkward, gruff Idriss kind of way - Lucas would be completely fine and telling him an apology wasn’t necessary (he’s very aware it’s he and Eliott who fucked things up)… and it would all end in a sweet hug that Eliott would grin and bear before then tucking Lucas tightly to his side.

**26\. You mentioned things you had to track or remember when you wrote Tempo, such as themes or details you mentioned early and then brought back later. Could you share some? **

Random details that were more subtle (vs. major storylines like Imane/Sofiane in the background):

\- The balcony breakfast - Lucas mentions it when he’s talking with Yann early in the story and I knew I’d eventually give him that with Eliott

\- Piano - I knew I wouldn’t make a big scene out of it but I’d allude to Eliott being pouty he didn’t know

\- “Who do you think he’s going home with?” Lucas thinks this when dealing with bartender asshole. I knew I would have Lucille repeat the same words back to him because I’m evil 😈

\- Ethan leaking info to the press - had to keep track of that and make allusions to him doing so as well as Arthur doing the same

\- Wordsworth - that final ‘grow old with me’ IG pic of Lucas’s was made very early on in the writing process so I wanted references to be consistent

\- The pool bet 

\- Injured hands - this is a more subtle parallel - Eliott injuring his hand protecting Lucas (punching Ethan). Lucas injuring his hand protecting Eliott (in his own stupid way when he punches the wall to suppress his feelings). But then whereas Lucas is aware of the reason for the injury and kisses Eliott’s hand in the shower… when it comes to his own injury (and Eliott’s own ignorance as to the true cause) he’s left alone with it bleeding in the moonlight while Eliott sleeps

\- The pictures of the character in chapter 6 on Lucas’s story - it’s a reference to Eliott’s photography piece Lucas mentions with the letter creatures doing ridiculous things

\- For that matter - Eliott’s final project - I knew what that would look like so I needed to subtly reference it early

\- Constellations & multiple universes - I knew this would eventually come up in conversation with Eliott though I didn’t know when

\- Ass plaque…

**27\. Did Lucas and Eliott ever discuss Instagram? Did Lucas ever tease Eliott for having already followed him prior to them fake-dating? **

A general discussion of Instagram would have happened during the first five days they were all hunkered down in Lucas’s place. They were posting to IG at the time and it made sense to me that Lucas would probably bring something up about Eliott not following many people … and _how interesting_ Lucas was one of the few chosen ones… and oh by the way how long had he followed Lucas? Which of course would then lead to Eliott becoming unnecessary defensive about it… then actually _blushing_… and well, Lucas couldn’t just let it go at that point. When he sees an opportunity to tease Eliott he absolutely takes it. “Don’t tell me you were liking all my photos?” Silence from Eliott. “Did you ever comment on them?” Further silence from Eliott. “You did! You totally commented on them!” Which would lead to Lucas then frantically going back and trying to find the old comments… which would lead to Eliott trying to steal his phone… which would lead to them play-fighting on the couch and well… the rest you can probably fill in… like there’s a reason they didn’t venture outside Lucas’s place in that time 😏😝.

**28\. What sort of things would Eliott have commented on Lucas's posts? **

Eliott’s comments on Lucas’s posts would have been really innocuous. Like ‘can’t wait to see it’ on a post about a film role. But there _would_ have been those few times Eliott decided to be bold and write something like ‘you’re beautiful’ or ‘you’re incredible’ … and then proceed to bury himself under piles of pillows and blankets as he hid from his own daring… much to Idriss’s mockery.

**29\. What was Elliott's reaction when he met up with Arthur and Basile the first time and Arthur explained the situation with Lucas needing a fake boyfriend?**

So this conversation would have been the first time Eliott hears Lucas is gay. Arthur would not have said it like that - he just would have made Eliott aware of the pictures of Lucas and a man that would be leaked in the Press the next week with a bit of a hint-hint sort of a tone to the conversation so that Eliott understood what those pictures likely entailed (there was no risk in Arthur doing so as the pictures were leaking whether Eliott knew about them or not). 

I picture two things happening in Eliott’s head while Arthur is speaking. One is just a blaring siren. The other is Eliott thinking ‘I KNEW IT!’… and not so much that he _knew _Lucas was gay, but that he _knew_ he and Lucas were _meant for one another. _Like Eliott is a ridiculous, dramatic bitch. His first thoughts would have been ‘it’s all coming together, it’s all meant to be, I knew it was special, I knew I didn’t feel this way about him for nothing’ and lots of other fate-driven musings as his brain went into overdrive. 

That’s all inside his head of course. In-person he would have been very chill… like a tin can of pop that’s been shaken to within an inch of its life… like looks fine from the outside but ohhhh honey if you crack it open. Now he would have somewhat given hints as to being a little too eager. Only Arthur would have really picked up on that. Like the moment Arthur starts laying out the plan and is like, “What we’re thinking is that we need a man, who fits the description, and would be able to engage in a sort of arrangement with Lucas to-” with Eliott cutting him off like “Yes. I’ll do it. I mean -” *tries desperately to sound more chill* “I would be willing to do that.“ 

In conclusion… Eliott is a mess and we know and love him for it.

**30\. When Eliott meets Chloe the first time at the party, did he honestly not recognize her or was he just being petty and pretending not to recognize her? **

I actually never fully decided what I thought for that moment. In the end I wrote in Eliott saying he hadn’t recognized her as I did think it was somewhat believable that from a distance Eliott would have seen a woman in an intense discussion with Lucas and not necessarily realized who she was. And then he comes up all determined to be like ‘oh yes hello you’re talking to MY man please recognize’ and everyone looks different in person than when you’ve only seen carefully curated IG photos or shots in the tabloids… then she introduces herself and he’s like ‘ohhhhh 😳’ and a little awkward but still pretty determinedly like ‘ok yes but Lucas is still mine now’.

But then it also is TOTALLY Tempo Eliott to be petty af and all about the opportunity to claim Lucas as his when meeting Chloe.

I fell on the side of him just genuinely being too distracted by the feeling of possessiveness that comes over him to recognize Chloe right away… but that takes a little bit of suspension of disbelief so I’m also fine with readers having interpreted that as him being petty.

31\. **So we know that Lucas and Eliott had those 5 days where they sequestered themselves at Lucas’ apartment and all. Was that time them truly getting to know each other with some sexy time in between or was it just a bunch of sexy times?**

So the answer here is that it was a lovely combination of both. They were absolutely getting to know one another but it was also very much a case of ‘holy shit I get to _have_ you have you now and I am going to jump your ass at all hours of the day’ 😏😂.

But I drop hints throughout the story after they’ve started sleeping together of just how well they know one another in a domestic, familiar, totally-actually-boyfriends way. Like Eliott knowing his way around Lucas’s kitchen, Lucas knowing what fruit Eliott likes and doesn’t like, as well as knowing Eliott’s favourite foods, knowing how one another like their coffee, what movies each are into… all those little getting-to-know-you things. There would not have been any tremendously deep or serious conversations as I never had those take place ‘off screen’ so to speak. When they had the serious convos the readers got to see it. Instead it would have been pure fluff and fun. Arguments over what to watch on tv, what to make for dinner, teasing over each of their morning/night routines… all that goodness spread out in between not being able to keep their hands off one another.

**32\. What happened between Imane and Sofiane for them to have the falling out?**

I mention that Imane got her first film role at 16 and from then on it was non-stop and she barely saw her family. So it would have been about the time her and Sofiane are more obviously making moves to get together in the show. I figured it would have been about the same in the Tempo world (obviously without all the show’s s4 drama). So they’re into one another, probably having come close to making some sort of commitment to one another - or at the very least it was implied. Then Imane gets the film role and feels she has to make a choice. Sofiane is much more - 'no we can still be together, we’ll do long distance, blah blah blah'. Imane is understandably more practical and knows with how young they are it’s unlikely it would ever work. She’s a bit Lucas-like in that she thinks distancing herself and cutting off communication is the best solution. So really it would have been her that handled it especially badly (like in the show) and cut contact, went off to film the movie and never looked back. And then avoided the hell out of Sofiane from then on as she didn’t want to face what she left behind or think about whether it had been a mistake. Sofiane on the other hand is hurt but basically pines for her throughout that time.

**33\. Whatever happened to Ethan? Did he ever come out? Did he try any more stuff with Lucas and/or Eliott? Did Lucas ever have to follow through on his threat?**

So maybe it’s just because I’m bias and I think Ethan deserves no things good but I pretty much picture him as pathetic well into the future. I think that word ‘pathetic’ just sums it up. He would have taken Lucas’s warning seriously and left Eliott alone. But they would have continued to move in the same circles as the Constellations press ran it’s course. So I imagine him not so much being resentful every time he sees Lucas and Eliott together… but more like pining pathetically from afar. He sees how happy they are together and honestly Lucas wouldn’t have given him the time of day - not even in a way that made it obvious he was avoiding Ethan - it was like he didn’t see Ethan at all… like he was invisible and entirely unimportant in Lucas’s life… and for Ethan that would have been a million times worse than a confrontation. But Lucas is far more powerful in the industry and Ethan took his threat seriously and so he doesn’t mess with them - not even to try to get Lucas’s attention which he desperately wants. 

I could see him eventually coming out in the future but at that point no one cares. He would have done it as a last-bit ploy for attention. But I pretty much see him fading into obscurity in the industry scene. He only had a minor part in Constellations and I don’t ever see his career taking off. 

So in conclusion, Ethan gets exactly what he deserves… which is nothing.

**34\. What was Idriss’ favor that Yann had to do (as a result of losing the pool bet)? **

So I knew what the result of Idriss winning the bet would be and had plans to include it in some way but I just couldn’t make it work. Ideally it would have been an IG post from Idriss… but I couldn’t find a pic that worked. So basically… you know how they are all (minus Eliott) pretty drunk that night and Idriss and Yann go off to take the metro? Well they’re both sloshed and Idriss decides in his drunken state that Yann has to do something embarrassing on the metro. Specifically I imagined Idriss told him to do a pole dance… like the metro wouldn’t be crowded as it would have been the last trains of the night and watching Yann drunkenly try to do a pole dance just seemed like the sort of entertainment Idriss would appreciate. I legitimately even looked up the inside of the Paris metro trains to make sure there were poles. So yah… those embarrassing drunken shenanigans were the result of the lost bet and also the reason Idriss and Yann bond and start texting one another - sending one another memes etc. (which Lucas mentions later). 

**34\. Did Eliott ever find out exactly how Lucas injured his hand?**

You know I don’t think Lucas would ever bring it up on purpose. Not because he’s hiding it but because he really doesn’t think back on that moment. But I could totally see him accidentally mentioning it. Like Eliott is being clumsy and hits his hand against a wall or door jam or something and Lucas says ‘hey careful now I’m the only one in this relationship that’s punching brick walls thank you very much’ and Eliott is all… ‘whaaa when did you punch a wall?’… at which point Lucas has a ‘oh shit’ moment and very bashfully admits that maybe he wasn’t honest about how he hurt his hand back in Cap d’Ail. I think Eliott would be upset but in a very typical Eliott fashion - meaning totally blaming himself. He’d probably walk on egg shells all day, being extra gentle and sweet with Lucas, taking care of his every need and basically… driving Lucas completely insane. So Lucas would do something extra ‘little shit’-esque, really pushing Eliott’s buttons and baiting him until Eliott snapped and either yelled at him or kissed him or both (let’s be real… it’s both 😏) and things went back to normal. Basically I think they would have handled this in their usual chaotic way 😂.

**35\. Is there any meaning behind the movie titles you use (for movies Lucas and Imane were in)? **

I have no memory of how I came up with Constellations… it was just… there. In my brain. There was definitely some thought over what the movies were about however. I knew I wanted Lucas and Imane starring in a movie together as scientists (little shout-out to the OG and Isak and Sana and their interest in science). I also knew that movie would incorporate multiple universe theory. I actually had no idea how that plot would have worked initially. I wanted it to sound like a genuinely interesting sci-fi movie… like something I would watch. So when I first wrote it I literally just typed ‘movie description’. I didn’t go back to it until later and write out a little about the plot (written during the scene where Imane and Lucas have the photoshoot). And yeah… I just sort of developed an idea of a shifting constellation and it being used as evidence of multiple universe theory. 

As for Lucas’s other movies… that truly was just me thinking about the sort of career he would have had that would bring him to a point of really breaking out as a major movie star. His first role being a period piece would have been one of those quiet films that ends up doing really, really well (who doesn’t love a good period piece?!). But he wouldn’t have had a leading role. The title ‘Madeline’ was sort of my subtle way of making it clear that the film is about a woman with a female actress as being the star. As for Townie (the film Gabriel mentions) I saw that as being an ensemble cast. Lucas with a leading role but as part of an ensemble. I honestly could not even explain where ‘Townie’ came from 🙈😂. I wanted something obscure enough that it didn’t suggest any particular plot but also catchy enough that you are intrigued by not knowing what it might be about. And yet… it’s enough for Gabriel to watch many, many times so you know Lucas made an impact in it.

**36\. After Elu's breakup, how was Idriss trying to help Eliott?**

Idriss definitely didn’t believe that Eliott and Lucas’s feelings weren’t real for one another. Literally none of their friends could believe that for a second. With that said, Idriss was extremely cautious and pretty hands-off after the breakup. Because he definitely was much rougher and more ‘smack to the side of Eliott’s head, tell him how you feel’ before. But then he hears it’s LUCAS who ended things and he’s left with his best friend completely devastated and that would have come with a bit of anger directed Lucas’s way and a pretty protective instinct where he doesn’t want to see Eliott hurt again. Eliott would not have been forthcoming with the details. Like I don’t see him even texting them to tell Sofiane or Idriss what happened. He would have posted to IG and then gone ghost. But obviously the rumours in the press were immediate and Sofiane and Idriss would have texted one another and basically gone and broken down Eliott’s door until he saw them and told them everything. They both would have gently tried to insist something else was going on… you don’t act like Eliott and Lucas did in Cap d'Ail and then breakup as though the relationship wasn’t real in the first place. But they would have backed off when Eliott got really upset (and he would have - I would say misplaced anger directed at them). I don’t think Idriss would have pestered Eliott at all about Lucas or reaching out or anything of the sort. But Idriss was keeping track of the gossip and for sure paying attention to Lucas’s moves in the Press. So when he sends the interview clip to Eliott it would have been just that - a short clip of Lucas speaking about Eliott (Idriss knows Eliott would not have it in him to watch the full interview) with a text like 'I know you don’t want to but watch it. But the way he talks about you. It’s real for him.’ Eliott would have watched the clip but not responded to Idriss. His reaction would not have been 'oh wow something is going on, he clearly cares deeply for me’ it would have been 'he’s so kind and he thinks so much of me but he still doesn’t want to be with me’… and that would have hurt even more. So ya… Idriss tried to help but it was clumsier and without a lot of success. Paired with Yann’s intervention though and it helped for sure.

**37\. Did Eliot ever realize Lucas had a massive crush on Yann when they were younger?**

I had never considered whether Eliott would find out about that but what a delightful thought. I think for sure Eliott would find out. Only because Lucas loves to make cracks about it. So he likely would do just that… not really thinking about the fact that Eliott didn’t know. And then Eliott would make some sort of comment like ‘wait, you used to crush on Yann… how interesting’, trying to act all chill. And Idriss would clap a hand on Yann’s shoulder like ‘welcome to the stupidity’. I see that entire situation playing out in a pretty humorous way. Then Eliott would bring it up again while he and Lucas are lying together in bed later that evening. Lucas wouldn’t even respond - he’d just sigh in exasperation and shut Eliott up with kisses. Eliott wouldn’t honestly be jealous of Yann per se… more just jealous of the fact that Yann was there for teen Lucas and got to be the subject of a crush. 

**38\. What are Eliott and Lucas up to right now? (Note: asked during the real world pandemic)**

Well in Tempo world there is no quarantine… no stinkin’ virus… so…

Tonight they are chatting about travel plans. Eliott is making a little bit more regular money as an artist (he’s not rollin’ in dough but in the artist world he sure is) and he and Lucas want to celebrate with a trip - somewhere new they can explore! Lucas isn’t filming so he’s footloose and fancy free and they’re planning to make it a longer trip… a month or so away. They’re currently arguing over how luxurious the accommodation should be, and how much of the total cost Eliott is allowed to pay (Lucas is vastly opposed to it being an even split and he’ll get Eliott to come around on that eventually… maybe with some strategic convincing involved). The decision is made to go to Bali… it’s a place they can get luxury, adventure, and a lot of bang for their buck (i.e. not spending an outrageous amount of money because Eliott knows Lucas still needs boundaries when it comes to spoiling him or he would go _way_ overboard). They’re giddy over the whole thing… exploring new places together is one of their favourite things to do after all. And… you may have guessed but why Bali? Because this pic posted by Axel was so entirely a Tempo pic I was aghast at the time that I wasn’t able to use it so… enjoy a pic from the future…


	14. Future Ficlets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A random update I know but it's the fault of anons who send me requests on tumblr... so here are a couple ficlets for Tempo... totally random but I needed to put them somewhere! Enjoy 😘.
> 
> (Edited, June): Another snippet added

**Grocery Store Snippet: **

Lucas snorts with what he intended to be exasperation but in actuality comes out affectionate and amused. “Yeah, but why did we have to come here? This is more than a little out of the way, love.”

Eliott grins back at him, pulling Lucas along by their linked hands as they make their way through the entrance of what looks to be a ridiculously overpriced grocery store. Lucas can practically see the blinking sign situated right over the organic fruit he can’t even identify – _Be warned: You will be subject to encounters with vegans and hipsters. Enter at your own risk._

“Live a little, baby!” Eliott pulls Lucas forward, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pressing a smacking kiss to the side of his head. “We’re exploring!”

“I prefer exploring new countries… new cities. New grocery stores wasn’t top of my list.”

Eliott expels a noise of amusement. “Ok, rich boy.”

“Hey!” Lucas laughs, shoving at Eliott’s side. “You’re the successful artist around here. I’m just some washed up movie star.”

Before Eliott has an opportunity for a rebuttal they’re faced with two teen girls who have stepped directly in front of their path. Eliott pulls Lucas to a stop.

“Hi!” One girl bursts, sounding like it took all her strength to do so. “I’m so sorry. This is so awkward. I like – _never_ do this but –”

“Oh my god, you are such an idiot,” the other girl laughs. “Just ask him!”

“Shut up!” The first girl hisses, face deepening to a truly concerning red. She looks back at Lucas. “I was just wondering if we could have a picture?”

Eliott’s mouth is suddenly at Lucas’s ear, chuckling softly. “Yeah. Real washed up, heartthrob.” He presses a kiss there, before dropping his arm, hand sliding down Lucas until he pats him lightly on the ass before stepping back.

“Yeah, of course.” Lucas smiles winningly, thankful for his ability to call upon his acting chops in such moments. Of course he’d be approached near 23hr, wearing threadbare sweats and a t-shirt that has a nice sized hole near the bottom courtesy of playtime with Ouba that got a little too rough, hair a riot of tangles after he hadn’t bothered to brush it following a particularly energetic shower with Eliott. He can only imagine what he looks like. It doesn’t help that Eliott always insists he looks “so fucking good, I don’t know how I ever let you get out of bed,” even when Lucas is _sure_ he’s looking his most ‘never seen a mirror in his life.’ Really this is Eliott’s fault – for skewing Lucas’s perception of himself so entirely. Lucas just wanted pancakes.

“I can take it,” Eliott offers, gesturing for the girl’s phone, “if you like.”

“Oh, no,” the girls giggle, exchanging a quick look, “we meant like – of you two?”

Eliott’s face wrinkles in confusion and Lucas finds a genuine smile growing on his face. Even after a year and a half together, Eliott still doesn’t understand his face has become just as recognizable as Lucas’s.

“Us?” Eliott asks confused, looking to Lucas and back to the girls.

“Yeah,” the girl confirms, biting her lip nervously.

“She thinks you guys are stupid hot together,” the other girls suddenly blurts, much to her friend’s horror.

“Oh my god, Emilie, shut up!!!”

Lucas chuckles, taking pity on her, not entirely upset by the new direction of this request. “It’s no worries.” He quirks an eyebrow at Eliott. “Well?”

Eliott breaks into a radiant smile, looking back at the girls who now look a little stunned – Lucas so entirely understands. “You sure you want me uglying up the shot?” He winks at them and Lucas can’t hold back his eye roll as he hauls Eliott towards him. Stupid, charming, hot fiancé.

The girls both giggle, eyes focused solely on Eliott now… Lucas can’t blame them for that either. Eliott drapes himself across Lucas from behind, pressing their heads together, and Lucas finds his own smile spreading across his face as the girls take what is definitely more than just a couple pictures, then squeal as Eliott turns to press a kiss to Lucas’s cheek. Lucas knows these pictures will be trending on Twitter by the end of the night but at the very least he’d like to avoid being hounded when there’s still pancake mix to buy.

“You mind giving us an hour before posting those?” Lucas asks when the girls are done taking the pictures. “Give us a chance to do our shop before anyone knows we’re here?” He leans towards them with a charming grin. “God knows I won’t be able to keep the masses off him.” He tilts his head back towards Eliott as the girls laugh.

“Of course,” the girl with the camera agrees easily. “And thank you. Thank you so much.”

“You are so embarrassing,” the other girl whispers as they turn to walk away, furtive glances back towards Eliott.

Lucas laughs, turning in Eliott’s arms to press a quick kiss to his mouth.

“Can’t take you anywhere,” Eliott whispers against his lips. “My movie star.”

Lucas hums. “Well if someone hadn’t used up all the pancake mix on _Idriss_, we wouldn’t be here. Midnight pancakes are a _right_ I won’t be denied, Eliott.”

Eliott grins, shrugging and looking entirely unapologetic. “Maybe it was all part of my masterplan.”

“Masterplan?” Lucas snorts. “To drag me a million blocks out of the way to explore some random hipster grocery store?”

“To drag you a million blocks out of the way to make out with you in random aisles of the hipster grocery store.” There’s a cocky smirk on Eliott’s face that suggests this really was his plan.

“Well,” Lucas licks his lips, sliding his hands down to press against Eliott’s chest, “you’ll have to catch me first.” He pushes back from Eliott abruptly and spins on his heel to sprint away. He’s taken Eliott by surprise and he delights in the way Eliott laughs behind him as he gives chase.

It’s more an easy jog than anything, neither of them particularly wanting to draw more attention to themselves than they already have, and Lucas lets Eliott catch him just as he turns into a snack aisle. Eliott latches to Lucas’s bicep, spinning him quickly and immediately pressing him back against the shelves as he connects their lips. Lucas sinks into it, letting Eliott control the kiss, turning it hot and dirty in no time at all – definitely not hipster grocery store appropriate. Lucas revels in the fact.

A bag of chips suddenly tumbles down from above them, falling on their heads before continuing to the ground at their side. Lucas breaks their kiss to look down.

“Ooohhh, I could go for some chips.” Lucas is proud of the way his voice comes out relatively unaffected as Eliott takes the opportunity to lean forward and press kisses to his neck. “Chips, and pancakes with chocolate chips, and oohhhhh gummy bears.”

“You know what I could go for?” Eliott whispers, biting Lucas’s earlobe before sucking it into his mouth.

“Mmm, lemme guess,” Lucas whispers, eyes slipping shut, as he runs his hands through Eliott’s hair, “only the best hipster crap for you. Kimchi… cold brew coffee… kombucha… organic light beer…and fruit that doesn’t cast a shadow.”

Eliott is laughing against his neck now. He pushes off the shelf to look at Lucas with a shake of his head. “You’re a little shit.”

Lucas wiggles an eyebrow. “Yeah but,” he reaches down for the bag of chips, waving them in Eliott’s face, “I’m a little shit with…” He turns the bag slightly to read what product he’s managed to inadvertently procure. “Uggghhhh.” His face scrunches with revolt. “Root vegetable chips?! What – are potatoes not good enough for hipsters now? Who would do this to chips?!”

Eliott snorts with laughter, taking the bag from Lucas to place it back on the shelf before weaving their hands together. “C’mon, baby,” he begins pulling Lucas down the aisle, “let’s go find your pancake mix.”

“It’ll probably be made with sprouted flour that keeps growing inside your belly or something,” Lucas grumbles.

Eliott laughs lightly, looking back at him. “You know that’s not a thing, right?”

“Yeah, we’ll see if you’re still laughing when plants start growing from my belly button.”

“You have a cute belly button. It would work.”

“You’re an idiot.”

Eliott pulls him closer until he’s able to wrap an arm around Lucas’s back. “Yeah. Your idiot.”

Lucas turns slightly to wrap arms around Eliott’s middle in a half-hug, tucking his head down with a cheek pressed to Eliott’s chest. “We’re still gonna get gummy bears though, right?” Lucas whispers, maybe a little aware that there is no way for Eliott to resist him like that.

Eliott sighs, pressing a kiss to the top of Lucas’s head. “Ok and gummy bears. But you know you shouldn’t eat so much refined sugar when you’re training. I’m just trying to help you stay healthy.”

“Please!” Lucas scoffs, raising his head enough to look up at Eliott. “Refined sugar is like the foundation of every runner’s diet.” Eliott snorts. “And besides,” Lucas adds, looking around them slightly at the other snacks lining the aisle, “in this place they’re gonna be organic and made with real fruit juice or some crap. Basically salad.”

“You’re so stupid,” Eliott laughs.

“Yes, but you knew that when you – _ohhhhh CHOCOLATE!” _Lucas launches away from Eliott to the other side of the aisle, staring up in awe at the selection of chocolate. Sure, the words ‘organic’ and ‘vegan’ are on at least a few but… chocolate is chocolate. Lucas will deal.

“God,” Eliott’s chuckles come from behind him, “what am I gonna do with you?”

Lucas glances back over his shoulder. “You’re going to marry me.”

Eliott’s face immediately softens, head tilting as he looks at Lucas. “Yeah. I am.”

**Ouba's Bath Snippet: **

“Where’s my stinky baby?” Eliott calls out as he enters the apartment.

“You hear that?” Lucas turns to look at Ouba from his spot balanced on the edge of the bathtub. “When you roll around in another dog’s poop, you’re _his _baby. You’re no child of mine.” Her entire body wiggles with the force of her tag wailing, as though she’s decided she’s fine with that arrangement. Lucas snorts. “Traitor.”

“Here you two are,” Eliott smiles, pushing through the partially open bathroom door. “And there’s my stinky girl!” He reaches to pick up Ouba before thinking better of it and bestowing her with a sweet kiss to her head instead. “Who’s a stinky girl? You are! Yes, you are. My beautiful, stinky girl.” They make an adorable picture, Eliott crouched down to Ouba’s level, voice raised to a pitch that has Ouba near vibrating with utter adoration.

“So that’s how it is, hunh?” Lucas pushes his lip out in a pout. “She rolls around in poop and gets kisses. What am I? Just the guy you keep around to give her baths afterwards.”

Eliott chuckles, looking up from where he’d been allowing to Ouba to lather kisses all over his face. “Aw, you know you’re my baby too.”

“Oh, ‘too’ is it now? I have to share the title with some dog who thinks rolling around in poop is peak living?” He huffs a little, turning away from Eliott in faux-indignation and reaching to turn the bathtub tap off. He tests the temperature of the water, warm enough to be comfortable for Ouba but not too hot. Perfect.

“Uh oh,” Eliott whispers and Lucas turns back to see that he is in fact whispering to Ouba, his eyes on Lucas, glinting with mischief. “Looks like we’re both in trouble now, baby girl.”

Lucas rolls his eyes. “Just put her in here, would you?”

“Not without giving you your kisses first.” Eliott wiggles one eyebrow as he moves to advance on Lucas.

“No, no, no, you stay back.” Lucas raises a hand to ward off Eliott’s determined steps. “I don’t want your face anywhere near me after you’ve been making out with her.”

“But baby,” Eliott adopts a pout of his own, slowly leaning down over Lucas, “I didn’t even give you a kiss hello.”

“Yeah, well, who’s fault is that?” Lucas presses a hand to Eliott’s chest but his attempts to hold him off are ineffectual at best, having no real motivation behind them.

“Mine,” Eliott admits in a whisper, face hovering just above Lucas’s. “That’s why I need to make it up to you.”

Lucas turns his face just as Eliott leans down, lips connecting with his cheek instead. “No!” He squeals, putting a little force behind his hand holding Eliott back. “Keep those dog slobber lips away from me.”

“Dog slobber lips?” Eliott gasps with exaggerated offense. “Fine! Lucas slobber it is!” He dives in for another kiss.

Lucas shrieks, grabbing to the front of Eliott’s shirt as he leans back and away, giggling as he dodges Eliott’s determined kisses, until… one split moment of inattention, and he’s leaning back too far.

“Eliott!” Lucas flails, grip tight to Eliott’s shirt with one hand, the other reaching back to stop his descent, but it’s too late. He falls backwards, landing with a resounding thump and splash, fully clothed, directly in the bath water.

There’s a moment of prolonged silence, and then, “Oops,” Eliott laughs.

“I am going to kill you,” Lucas complains, flapping about until he is able to push himself up from his back to a soggy sit.

Eliott shrugs, smile wide and not looking the least bit apologetic. “I don’t know. This seems like a fine plan to me.” He turns and then he’s lifting Ouba.

“No!” But it’s too late – far too late. There’s a smelly fluff of Ouba being placed down directly on top of Lucas in the bathtub. “Eliott, no! She’s smelly!”

Eliott laughs and reaches for the bottom of his shirt. Lucas looks on with peaked interest as he pulls it over his head. “So? That’s what the bath is for.”

“What are you doing?” Lucas asks, somewhat stupidly, moving to hold Ouba a little more securely where it seems she’s decided she’s not so sure about this bath thing. He can relate.

“Getting naked.” His hands move to his jeans, quickly unfastening them and stripping himself of pants and briefs in one fell swoop, until he stands before Lucas entirely nude.

Lucas shakes himself out of his looking-at-Eliott-naked stupor. “We’re not having a bath with a poop covered dog, Eliott. That’s gross.”

“She’s not even dirty,” Eliott protests, moving to turn the bathtub tap back on to add more water to the smaller layer Lucas had supplied – back in those naïve moments he’d though it would be Ouba alone being bathed. “She’s just smelly. We’ll wash her, then,” Eliott turns to wiggle an eyebrow at Lucas, “wash us.”

“I hate you,” Lucas sighs.

Eliott’s grin widens. He knows he’s won. “Love you too, baby.”

And sure it results in more water being spread through the entirety of the bathroom than the floors have ever seen, and Ouba escaping to no doubt rub her freshly scrubbed fur all over their clean bed sheets, but as Lucas looks across at Eliott in the bathtub, laughing with his head thrown back, grin wide and face flushed with colour, he can say with absolute certainty, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Another Ouba Snippet: **

“I’m home!” Eliott calls as he enters the apartment, only to stop dead in his tracks the moment he enters the living room and catches sight of Lucas, sprawled on his gym mat on the floor with Ouba curled on his chest. “Oh, Jesus,” he groans. “You’re not allowed to attack me like this when I haven’t even sat down.”

Lucas laughs, looking up towards him. “I didn’t do anything.”

“You know _exactly_ what you’re doing,” Eliott disagrees. And ok… so Lucas is aware of the enticing picture he makes in his running shorts, shirtless, with the adorable fluff of fur known as Ouba on top of him… but it hadn’t been intentional. He’d meant to get up ten minutes ago, when Ouba had then decided to curl up on his chest and given him the perfect excuse not to move. “What were you even doing?” Eliott asks, taking a seat on the edge of the coffee table as he looks down on the two of them.

Lucas considers his options, landing on… “Stretching.”

Eliott snorts. “You were training abs again, weren’t you? I don’t know how many ways I can tell you this, baby, but you don’t need any help in that department.”

“Yeah,” Lucas says with a roll of his eyes, “I know any time I need to work on my body, you’ll just –”

“You don’t need to work on your body!” Eliott squawks, sounding utterly offended. “Your body is perfect.”

“– say that,” Lucas finishes.

“Well, so what?” Eliott pouts. “I can’t help it if you don’t see what I see. Ouba and I know what’s up. Don’t we, baby girl?” The moment Eliott raises the pitch of his voice, Ouba’s head pops up to look up at him sleepily, tail thumping against Lucas’s body.

“Nah,” Lucas denies, hands moving to rest comfortably on Ouba. “She knows I need to bulk up if I want to land that street-kid-turned-boxer role. That’s why she’s here.”

Eliott raises one eyebrow skeptically but he can’t stop the way his mouth pulls up in a smile. “Is that right? And how is her curling up on your chest helping?”

“We were just taking a little breather,” Lucas replies smartly, tipping his chin down to get Ouba’s attention. “Weren’t we, sweetheart? Just getting ready for our next set.”

“Next set?” Eliott asks, looking more than mildly curious now. “Set of what?”

Lucas grins devilishly as an idea comes to mind. “Press-ups of course. C’mere, sweetie.” He moves Ouba to a stand on his chest, getting one hand comfortably under her. He looks back at Eliott. “You ready for this?”

Eliott shakes his head. “When it comes to you, baby? I’m never ready.”

Lucas smiles, pleased by that estimation, before taking a deep breath and pushing Ouba up into the air, in semblance of a one-armed press-up. He does it again, muscles straining as he balances her weight while simultaneously moving her as though this were no more complicated than training with a dumbbell.

“Oh, fuck me,” Eliott groans. “My heart and dick are so confused right now.” Lucas laughs, unable to continue his motions while doing so, and stopping to rest Ouba against his chest. “No, no, no,” Eliott complains. “Keep going.” He’s fumbling with his phone.

Lucas raises an eyebrow, but does as told, getting Ouba back into position – she really is the most patient dog in the world. “You’re going to post this, aren’t you?”

“I am absolutely going to post this,” Eliott says, raising his phone to record as Lucas resumes the press-up motions. “The world needs to see, Lucas. Would be selfish of me if I kept this all to myself.”

“Oh, is that right?” Lucas challenges, lowering Ouba once more as Eliott has finished recording. “You saying you’re not planning on keeping _this_ all to yourself.” He tilts his head slightly to run eyes down his own body in clear suggestion he means more than the recording.

Eliott watches him for a moment, smile soft. He sets his phone aside, moving to a stand and shooing Ouba off Lucas’s body as he towers over him. “Well… some things maybe. But I’m still going to post that.”

Lucas rolls his eyes. “Yeah? So then what are you doing up there?” Eliott has moved to stand directly over him, feet on either side of Lucas’s legs.

“Gonna help you workout,” Eliott replies, smile a little smug now. “Don’t want Ouba to think she’s the only one supporting your career.”

“Don’t see how you’re –” Lucas’s voice cuts off in one sharp breath as Eliott falls – or more accurately, drops, landing just above Lucas in push-up position, catching himself with hands on either side of Lucas’s head. “Fuck,” Lucas breathes, heart thumping wildly in his chest. “I fucking hate how hot that was.”

Eliott laughs, lowering himself until their lips connect. Lucas presses up into the contact, but Eliott keeps retreating, forcing Lucas to strain up as he chases his lips. He pulls back with a huff when his muscles begin to protest.

“How those abs feeling now, baby?” Eliott smirks – the smug bastard.

“God, I hate you.” Lucas wraps his arms around Eliott’s neck, pulling him down with a thump against his chest and reconnecting their lips in a hard kiss before Eliott can think any better of it.

In the end, Lucas does get his workout. And when Eliott kisses down Lucas’s body and gives his abs extra attention, licking and biting until Lucas muscles shake as he writhes and strains under Eliott’s mouth, Lucas has to admit – his fiancé’s idea of an ab workout is _so much better_.

**Basile & Eliott conversation prior to Eliott meeting Lucas: **

“So then Lucas comes to the front of the group-”

“Lucas?” Alright. _Stay calm, Eliott._ Play this cool. 

“Ya. You know he’s my friend who -”

“Yes, I know,” Eliott interrupts. Like he doesn’t know who Lucas is. Like he doesn’t latch onto any and every story Bas has ever told involving him. “What’d he do?” 

“Well,” Bas laughs, “the second the bouncer sees Lucas, he’s like ‘Oh, how many in your party? Go right ahead!’” Bas says this with an odd gruff voice Eliott imagines is supposed to be an impression of the bouncer. Like those are the details Eliott cares about!

“Sure. Sure. Did you take pictures?” 

Bas looks at him strangely. “Of the bouncer?” 

_Of Lucas, you curly haired_ \- no, Eliott. This isn’t Bas’s fault. He’s a friend sharing an amusing anecdote and you’re acting like a complete creep salivating over the thought of seeing pictures of Lucas. He needs to chill. Instead he asks, “No. Just of, like… the group?” Bas doesn’t look particularly suspicious but he doesn’t look like he totally understands this request either. Eliott tacks on, “Looked like a fun night.” 

Bas brightens with a smile. “Oh yeah! It was. I think I took some.” He’s fumbles for his phone in his pocket and Eliott tries not to bounce in excitement. 

“Let’s see, let’s see,” Bas hums as he flips through his photos. “Oh yeah, here.” He leans over, tilting the face of the phone so Eliott can see. There are a number of boys in the photo, one is Lucas’s best friend, the others he doesn’t recognize. No Lucas. He tries not to sag in disappointment. But then Bas flips to a different photo. It’s just Lucas. Just his shining, smiling face close-up in the camera. 

“He’s such an idiot,” Bas laughs. “Kept dive-bombing my photos.” If by ‘idiot’, Bas means ‘adorable most perfect boy Eliott has ever seen in his life’, Eliott would have to agree. Bas flips to the next photo. It’s a shot of Lucas with a line of drinks set up in front of him. Bas snorts. “We told the bartender it was his birthday.” 

“His birthday isn’t until July.” Oh shit. Oh god fucking dammit, Eliott. Way to slap a sign to your own forehead that read, _Future Lucas Lallemant Stalker Here_. Bas - bless his unsuspecting heart - doesn’t even pause to question why Eliott would know such a thing. 

“Yeah,” Bas simply agrees. “Thank fuck no one thought to google.” He flips to the next picture. Eliott might pass out. Lucas is laughing, eyes scrunched, and there’s what looks to be whipped cream spread across one cheek and the tip of his nose, an empty shot glass in front of him. “Oh right! I remember this” Bas says, oblivious to the fact that he just put a picture in front of Eliott that will be fueling his fantasies for the next ten years. “The blowjob.” 

“What?” Eliott asks - no, chokes - coughing as he attempts to regain his breath and hopefully some semblance of self-control. 

“Yeah, you know,” Bas nudges him as though Eliott is in on the joke, and not as though he’s just taken two years off Eliott’s lifespan, “the shot? It’s called the blowjob. Lucas got whipped cream all over.” Oh god. Eliott is going to perish. Right here, inside this dingy classroom. His life was short but it ended with an image of Lucas covered in whipped cream so really… he has no regrets. 

“Oh?” Eliott croaks. “I haven’t ever - um, I didn’t know about that one.” Complete sentences. You’re doing great, Eliott. 

“It’s fucking gross,” Bas admits, “but it’s hilarious to watch someone drink it. You’re not allowed to use hands - just face first.” Oh, Jesus. Breath, Eliott. BREATHE. 

“Un hunh.” Ok, so he’s given up full sentences but he’s still there in physical form with heart thumping - maybe a little too fast - but thumping nonetheless in his chest. It’s the most anyone could ask of him. 

“And get this!” Bas laughs and Eliott already fears the next words out of Bas’s mouth might be the true end of him. “All he said when he finished was ‘best blowjob I ever had!’” He snorts with laughter. “Can you believe that? Like shit - if a gross shot is the standard, Lulu…” A thought takes shape in Eliott’s head. “Told him he needed to get a _proper _blowie ‘cause he clearly never had one.” Eliott’s _great _at blowjobs. “He threw a shot in my face. Don’t think he liked that much.” No way Lucas would say that about some whipped cream covered drink if Eliott had a chance to show him _exactly _how good. “And yeah, that’s pretty much the end of it because I think my phone got wet.” 

“I’m great at blowjobs.” Wait. Did Eliott just say that out loud? 

Bas turns to look at him, surprised and a little confused. Fuck. Eliott really just said that out loud. “That’s great, man.” Bas slaps a hand to his back in congratulations and wiggles an eyebrow. “Bet some of the dudes in this class would like a chance at that.” 

Eliott cringes slightly. “Yeah. I don’t think so.” 

Bas leans towards him secretively. “Someone else in mind? ‘Cause I’m sorry, bro, but my heart’s with Daphne.” 

Eliott snorts, shaking his head with a smile. “Just… looking for the right one, I guess.” 


End file.
